


Quantumtale After Life

by YUGottaBeSoRood



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quantumtale (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk doesn't go back in time, Frisk is sometimes a sad bean, It's mainly about Frisk and Sans, M/M, They will progress in age in this, it's a bit different, these are just short stories from that universe, they just rewind the ages kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 192,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUGottaBeSoRood/pseuds/YUGottaBeSoRood
Summary: After a wrong RESET Frisk and Flowey got sent back in time when all her friends were around her age. The souls have been scattered around the Underground and they keep messing with time. After this RESET Sans is now able to control time. Frisk has managed to restore her world from before the RESET after she gathered the SOULS, a new Frisk and Flowey being born. But she and him never left this world. She freed the monsters in this world. She's living alongside her 'new' friends down in the Underground, officially becoming TimeKid!Frisk and we are taking a look into the lives of our Quantumtale friends. (Yes, humans sometimes come to the Underground and monsters go to the Surface).
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 298
Kudos: 78





	1. What a beautiful party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo~ We'll starte nicely, we're going to take that beautiful one-shot 'Royal Rivalry' by perfectshadow06 (also the creator of this beautiful AU) and i will make it Frisk and Sans.

Frisk just woke up that morning and she knew it was exactly 6 am. Why..? Because every day at 6 am she could hear this:

"BROTHERRRRRRR!! WAKE UPPPPPP!!" She took the pillow and put it on her head. Why was he always so loud. Oh wait...she was supposed to wake up as well. Since she started living in this world after restoring her old one she was now living with the brothers and their father, W.D.Gaster. Why she needed to wake up? Easy! She had school. Just one dayyyy...Damn it he was knocking on her door. 

"HUMAN FRISK!! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!" Frisk sighed and burried her face in the pillow. Papyrus waited a bit more and then she heard him knocking again with his tiny hands. Papyrus was younger than her and Sans after all. 

"FRISSKKKKKKKK~ COME ON!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!" If she won't answear will they just leave..?

"hey, buddy. if you make me late again i swear i am throwing you out the window." She hid underneath the covers and waited. Sans knocked again. She knew it was him because he also kicked the door. 

"HEY! NO KICKING THE DOORS, SANS!!" Gaster said from downstairs. 

"you better either be really sick, dying or already dead for not answearing!" he said as he teleported inside. Frisk froze in terror. Oh no...

"friskyyyy~~?" He asked from the door. Frisk just hid deeper under the covers. He was growing impacient. So told the foot that was hitting the floor impaciently. She didn't want to go. 

"oh my god. and they say i'm lazy..." He teleported on top of the human bundle she made with her blankets. 

"wakey wakey~~" He said looking down at her. She was still in her pj's. He smirked when he saw she was awake. 

"sssoooo. you chose death." Sans said, his eyes flaring with the blue clock she knew too well. She yelped and jumped off the bed. She ran in the bathroom and hid there, plus she needed to change and her fresh change of clothes was set in the bathroom. 

"oh come on!!" Sans said looking at the bathroom door. She started undressing. Sans was growing more and more impacient. 

"you're the last girl i'd think would spent a lot of time in the bathroom. pfft-" Frisk hit the door and he chuckled. He was waiting, leaning against the door. He was tracing it's frame with his fingers. He stopped at the door-knob. 

"you done? the old man will kill us if we are late and you know we have science first class." Frisk groaned as she was putting on her shorts. She was wearing her usual purple v-stripped jumper with shorts and rainbow suspenders coming down under the sweater. Her purple goggles that matched Sans blue ones. He was wearing his teal and light blue hoodie, goggles, black fingerless gloves and baseball shorts. He was also wearing white and teal snickers. As always they were untied. Sometimes she wondered how he didn't trip. He looked at her and he gestured at her. 

"finally??" He asked humoured. She giggled. 

"I didn't want to go... so what..?" Sans face-palmed. 

"the only way you can get rid of that old's man wrath from not going to school is by either having a sickness so bad you're dying...or not being home. you had neither." Frisk and him started at each other and started laughing just as Papyrus entered. He almost tripped in his large sneekers. Frisk snorted. Sans shot her a look and she shrugged. 

"FRISK! I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED!" Frisk looked at Sans and he shrugged. 

"i said that you better be dead but...i didn't actually mean that..." Frisk sighed and knelt on Papyrus level. 

"sorry Papyrus for scaring you, let's go ok?"

"You better go because i have the first class with you. You two better get there in time." Frisk and Sans looked at each other and gulped. Oh boy. 

* * *

"If you would stop taking so many detours WE WOULD GET HERE IN TIME!!" Frisk said to Sans as they bearly made it in class. 

"i told you to get up, but you didn't. don't blame it on me, i'm all bones here!" Frisk and Sans norrowed eyes at each other before they burst into laughter. Sans and Frisk became quite the pair of best friends in the course of being in this particular Underground. They finger-gunned each other and they sat down. Gaster entered the classroom and was pleasently surprised to see the two troublemakers in their seats. He started clapping and everyone fell silent. All eyes were on the older skeleton. 

"Good morning. This morning we have an important announcement from our prince. Prince Asgore? Would you?" Asgore got up from his seat all red in embarrassement. 

"R-right!" He said. He was wearing a sweater with a dark purple, black and white type of pattern. He had white pants and black boots. It was clear he didn't really like talking in public. 

"U-umm..s-soo...u-uhh.." Frisk gave Sans a look and he immediately gave back another. No one bothered to actually try and understand them at this point. They just got really good at reading each other. First because they dealt so much with time shenanigans. Secon: well...mostly because they live in the same house. 

"COME ON!! TALK ALREADY!!" Undyne said from the back of the class, bored. Asgore breath in and out. Georgette started talking. 

"It's ok Gorey~ Take your time!" Frisk almost wanted to face-palm. Sans did it first. Frisk snorted. Asgore now took his 'prince face' on. 

"So i am celebrating my birthday! A-and i wanted to invite all of you!" Undyne got up screaming 'ALRIGHT!!' The whole class was filled with kids talking. 

"AND! You need to bring a plus one!" The whole room fell silent. Alphys raised her hand, a little shy. 

"D-did you say...P-plus one..?" Asgore nodded. 

"It's a formal thing, i guess. But yeah." Now Frisk didn't like that. She frowned a bit. Toriel and Georgette met eyes and they both frowned. The tension between the two princesses could be cut with a knife. Undyne however just went up to Alphys and said. 

"You already know we're going together, right? If not, i'm telling you now! Heh!" She said really satisfied as Alphys looked like the alive blue error of a computer. Sans pulled out his phone and took a picture. The blitz was with sound on. 

"...shit..." He said as the two looked at him and Frisk face-palmed. Monster-kid looked excited. 

"So we can take anyone?? ALRIGHT!!" He looked at the human. Frisk was uncomftarble as the kid looked at you. Sans looked at MK with his mouth gaped like a fish. Asgore bowed down and Gaster tried to silence everyone. When he failed he just started scratching the board with the chalk. Everyone covered their ears. 

"I knew my idea for a marker board was good." Frisk said as she started cleaning her ears with her finger to make sure they could hear. And finally it was time for the science lesson to begin. 

* * *

"soooo~ what do ya think of this whole birthday party thing?" Sans asked as they all were sitting down in the cafeteria waiting for their next period to start. Frisk only shrugged. Toriel looked down and blushed. 

"I think it's clear i am going with alph. Ngahhh!!" Undyne said thriumphyly.

"yeah yeah. we saw that in class. next." Alphys pointed at Undyne. They all understood the message. It was Toriel's turn.

"I..I want to ask Gorey..." Toriel said shyly. Frisk smiled at that. Toriel was wearing her usual pink dress with her purple ribbon and her pink boots. Undyne...err..was wearing green gogles and a sporty black and pink outfit with green sneekers. Alphys was as small as Papyrus, even if she was older and smarter than the tiny guy. She was wearing a white flanelle, orange dress and a headband with a white flower. Papyrus, who always joined them for lunch even if he was a few years younger and his class was on the other side of the Cafeteria, was wearing his usual orange goggles, orange sweater with black pants, black and orange boots and a scarf that was red with the tips being black and yellow.

Asgore then showed up with Gorgette rushing towards him. Gorgette had snake hair and a golden headband. She always wore uncomftarble fancy dresses which made Frisk's nose scrunch up. It was a dark red with golden hem and the shoes were sandle style. It wasn't that she didn't look good...She just wasn't really into that stuff. Wellll~ that is until Toriel, Undyne and Alphys gave her that look and she already knew what they wanted. Undyne may have been going with another girl but she loved to girly stuff..sometimes..Mainly just helping Alphys with them.

"Friskkkkk~~?" The three said with big puppy eyes. She spurted. Sans raise a bone-brow at the same time with Papyrus. 

"Oh no no no! The last time you tried to dress me up i ended up looking like a clown." Frisk said crossing her arms. 

"Come onnn..It will be fun!" Frisk looked at Sans for help. He looked away whistling. She scrunched her nose up again and sighed in defeat. The three cheered. 

"ALRIGHT!!" They said and started high-fiving each other. Frisk let her head fall on the table. Sans looked at her and smirked. 

"traitor.." She said. He shrugged. 

"i wear the mokey suit. you wear the doll dress. it's only fair. we go down together frisky." Papyrus looked at Sans. 

"WILL I WEAR ONE TOO BROTHER??" Frisk snickered as Sans told Papyrus he will, when Asgore came with his own lunch with Gorgette following close. 

"'sup fluffybuns?" Sans said and Asgore shot him a look. He left his lunch on the table and asked Toriel to go with him. The other three girls apart from Frisk looked dumbfound as the two went into the corner and started talking. Alphys and Undyne turned to her. She raised an eyebrow. 

"what?" Frisk said, mouthfull of peanut-butter and jelly sandwhich. 

"Don't you get it, punk? He is totally asking her to the party!" Sans eyed Frisk for a second before looking at the monsters as well. Gorgette looked disraught. 

"You think..?" Frisk asked confused. Alphys squealed. 

"U-Undyne senpai! I-it's like the anime we saw yesterday!" Undyne smirked, her usual toothy grin and patted her head. 

"heck yeah it is!" The two walked to the table and Asgore picked up his lunch and left. Toriel was red. 

"Well?" The other three asked. Frisk was drinking some orange juice when. 

"He asked me to the party!" Frisk spurted her juice and started choking. Sans looked at Toriel then at Frisk then decided to look at Toriel and knocked on the table. 

"knock knock." Frisk coughed one more time as Undyne and Alphys were helping her breath. 

"who's there?" Toriel asked excitedly, knowing it was a joke from her best pun-buddy.

"dishes."

"dishes who?" Toriel asked amused.

"dishes unbelievable. tell us more!" Sans said winking. Papyrus groaned. The others well all looking at Toriel. 

"so..he just...asked." Toriel said hiding behind her ears. Gorgette was fumming. 

"DID YOU SAY YES THEN??" Papyrus asked smiling like usual. Sans gave Undyne a knowing look then Frisk. They both then looked at each other. 

"Yes!" Toriel said. Frisk then realized something. Gorgette was right the--

"Oh really~?" Frisk winced internally as she slid down in her sit. Undyne looked at Gorgette with wide eyes and bit her lip as Alphys hid behind her. Sans tried to take a bite of his sandwhich when his soul came out, glowing green and he stopped moving, frozen. 

"oh come on!" he said looking at his ham, cheese and ketchup sandwhich waiting for him. Gorgette pulled him over to her and held him steadily. Frisk frowned a bit at that. She didn't like that for some reason. And neither did the others. Papyrus was mostly confused. 

"Well, i am going with your best friend! How about that?" Sans looked at Frisk for a second then at Gorgette. 

"hold on i didn't agree to this. listen-"

"You can't do that! He clearly doesn't want to go with you!" Gorgette and Toriel started arguing which soon enough turned to Alphys and Undyne joining. Papyrus, Sans and Frisk were left out. Sans managed to break free from the green magic and they all slid under the table. 

"you've got to save me! i don't want to go with sneeky-snakes right here! she'll kill me by the end of the night!!" Frisk looked down in thought. Sans looked at Frisk with widened eyes as something hit him. 

"pretend to be my partner!" Frisk froze and looked at him flushing. 

"W-what? No! There must be some other way!" Sans looked a bit hurt at that then Gorgette reached under the table and grabbed him and started dragging him by making his soul green. 

"Let's go Sansy!" Gorgette said and the two started leaving. Frisk looked at Sans and just as she was about to speak MK came and pushed her with his head. Sans sockets widened as both of them looked at each other and were separated. Just great...this couldn't go any worse. 

* * *

It got 10 times worse. There she was, in front of the mirror. Her hair was curled, she was wearing make-up and a light purple dress. She was wearing some fancy flats and all the girls who were already dressed in their dresses. Alphys had a yellow dress that was supposed to come to her knees but it was too long for her, Toriel a purple long dress and Undyne with a green dress. They all looked at Frisk and smiled. They were all in Frisk's room. 

"I don't really like this.." Frisk said, looking at herself. Alphys frowned. 

"y-you l-look great!!" Alphys said. Suddenly Papyrus opened the door and all the girls turned their head towards Papyrus. 

"DID YOU MANAGE TO GET FRISK TO WEAR A DR....WOAAAHH!! HUMAN FRISK!! YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Frisk smiled as she blushed a bit at the compliment. 

"See, punk? Even Papyrus agrees! Good job papyrus!" Papyrus looked at Undyne with wide eyes and his smiled stretched a mile. 

"SANSSSS!! UNDYNE COMPLIMENTED ME AND FRISK IS LOOKING EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN USUAL! I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS POSSIBLE!! NYEH HEH HEH!!" Frisk flush even more and Toriel giggled. 

"Don't worry Frisk! Just have fun!" Frisk smiled and nodded. 

"heya. you all ready? dad's getting imapa-....cient...." Sans stopped mid word. Frisk wasn't looking at him as she was trying to get the earings Toriel recommended her in her ears. 

"holy fluffybuns...." Sans said. Toriel, Undyne and Alphys stated snickering. Frisk finally managed to click the ear-rings in place and turned towards Sans who was staring at her, blue dusting his cheekbones and she froze. He was wearing a suite with cobalt blue accesories. Frisk smiled, blushing a bit. 

"Heya lazybones! You look good." He seemed to be trying to find his words when he heard something from downstairs. 

"Hello Mr. Gaster! I'm here for Frisk!" Oh! Mk was here. Frisk shot Sans a look of 'help me' and he shot a look of 'I would if i could." He gave her an awkward smile and she sighed as she went down the stairs. As soon as the human left he looked at the three girls and then pointed at the stairs and then at them, then back at the stairs. 

"We know!!" They said squealing. 

* * *

This party SUCKED! No, not because it was boring. BUT because the part got interrupted half way through by Toriel and Georgette having a HUGE fight. Frisk decided not to step in but it was hard not to. Frisk got mad and poured punch on Gorgette. Toriel started laughing and the two only got more violent. Frisk told them to stop and all that and tried to take the two girls apart when Gorgette became even more violent and used her magic on Frisk and smirked. 

"Not so strong now when you can't dodge and move, are you Frisky?" Sans sockets went blank as he looked at Frisk being held into place and Gorgette was summoning magical snakes who started slithering around Frisk and pretending to bite her to scare her. He used his blue magic as his eye started flaring, the familiar clock was in it and he held the girl in place as Asgore and his parents got Gorgette's parents and he went with her to send her home. The other kids were kicked out and they all went home apart from Toriel, Sans and Frisk who stayed to bandage Toriel up. Frisk was good at that type of stuff. Sans and Frisk then took Toriel home. Sans did dance a small bit with Toriel to make up for what happened. And now the two were walking home. Sans looked at Frisk and frowned a bit. 

"you know..it was kind of rude to reject me like that under the table..."Frisk looked at him and shrugged. 

"i didn't want to go with you if you only wanted to go so you could get rid of Gorgette...sorry..i would have said something if Mk wouldn't have shown up though." Sans stopped walking and raised a bone-brow. 

"you thought...i only asked you because of sneeky-snakes...?" Frisk nodded. Sans snorted and then he started full on laughing. That got Frisk to blush in embarrassement. 

"It's not funny, bonehead!" He cooled down a bit and said. 

"that's the dumbest thing i've heard you say! frisky...of course i wanted to go with you! and here i thought you didn't like me as your best friend anymore! pfft-" Frisk started at Sans dumbfound then she started laughing. 

"w-wait you thought i didn't like you anymore?! dude?!" They both were laughing at their stupidity. Sans looked at her a bit more then shoved his hands in his pockets. He was still wearing the finger-less gloves. 

"uhh...hey...i..lilac the dress." Frisk looked down at her dress and realized it was the color of a lilac and smiled. 

"Well..you don't look too bad yourself mr. Heh!" Frisk said with a smile. They were passing the ballroom where the ball had been held and the music was still playing for the adults. Sans stopped. 

"well...i danced with my best pun-buddy tonight but...i think i should dance with my best friend too huh? you must have been rather...bonely! without me." He said with a wink. Frisk giggled as he bowed down and she took his hand. They started waltzing. 

"by the way...why MK??" Sans asked confused. Frisk started laughing as they twirled around. 

"oh come on! He's a good guy!" Sans norrowed his eyes. 

"yeaaahhh...no." Frisk snorted and Sans chuckled. 

"pluss~ a guy with arms is better at dancing~" Frisk smiled. 

"don't flatter yourself. You're all bones!" Sans laughed and then pretended to look hurt. 

"awww. come on friskyyy~~throw me a bone here... you wound me, you know?"

"Straight at the heart?" The two started at each other for a second too long and Sans closed his eyes. 

"heh...straight at the heart alright..." The song ended. Frisk took off her shoes. Sans chuckled. 

"they gave you quite the beating huh..? it's alright. no deatours. let's go." He outstretched his hand. That night the two kids dressed in their pj's and, after making sure Papyrus was asleep, they snuk to the living-room to tell jokes and hang out. The two fell asleep on the couch, leaning against each other, watching TV.. Gaster came in and saw them and sighed. He gave them both blankets and frowned, then smiled. 

"You two are quite the pair, huh? Goodnight you twerps." And he left them to sleep. 


	2. The rules are rules and unfortunately they can't be broken.

"Uhh...Alphys...What is that..?" Frisk asked confused as Alphys was showing her a weird plant. It looked to have little white fruits on it then it hit you. 

"NOOOOO!" Frisk said backing away and shaking her arms desperately. 

"B-but Frisk-chan!" Frisk scurnched up her nose as the tiny lizard was making puppy eyes. 

"ugghhh...fine...what's the plan..?" Alphys beamed. 

"t-to get m-me and Undyne-Senpai underneath at the same time...J-just bring her here!" Frisk frowned. 

"Isn't it that plant that if you're underneath you need the person you're underneath with..?" Alphys smiled. 

"Y-yes! I..i just w-want to do this..p-please. It's a h-human t-tradition!" Frisk looked at it then felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. She still jumped up in surprise. The culprit smiled. 

"sorry frisky. wassup?" Frisk pointed at the mistletoe. Frisk then made a chopping sign on her neck. Sans raised a bone-brow. 

"anddd that is..?" Frisk sighed and face-palmed. 

"It's mistletoe." Sans immediately blushed light blue. 

"w-woah there! what are you doing with..THAT??" Alphys then explained to Sans her plan of getting Undyne underneath the mistletoe with her. 

"Help me up so i can hang this..?" Sans sighed. 

"alrighty then." He used his blue magic and Frisk hanged the little plant. 

"O-ok! W-when you f-finally get to Undyne and get h-her here...c-contact me!" Frisk looked dumbfound. 

"Hold up...YOU are leaving..?" Frisk said. Sans frowned as well. 

"why are you leaving when you want to be the one kissed..?" Alphys looked down. 

"t-to prepare myself.." Frisk sighed and looked behind her. 

"Sans...you coming with..?" Frisk asked as they looked at the road taking to the training patch where Papyrus and Undyne were at. 

"sure, i guess." They walked to her and smiled. 

"yo! Undyneeee!" Frisk said. The fish monster turned to her and norrowed her eyes as she took her eye-patch off. 

"yeaahh...why are you speaking like that..?" Undyne asked. Frisk shrugged. 

"Just Alphys wants to see you in 30 minutes in the garden." Undyne's eyes widened. 

"You serious?! ALPH?! Oh god! Ok ok ok !! I'll be there in 30! Sorry Papyrus i gotta go!" Papyrus frowned then gave a thumbs up to the fish monster. Frisk looked at Papyrus who smiled. 

"SOOO WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Frisk explained the plan to Papyrus as the three walked back. Sans, Papyrus and Frisk then hid in the bushes and found out something...a lot of people walked in the garden. Frisk and Sans had to always try to get them to take another road or to let only one person cross at a time. It was quite exhausting. It has been 45 minutes since they had been struggling with this and there was still no sign of either of the two. That's when Sans thought of something. He thought of the night when Gorgette attacked his pun-buddy AND Frisk too. With magic! That's when an idea came to his skull. 

"heyyyy~~ friskyyy~~" Frisk norrowed her eyes. 

"nooo..you want something, i know it!" Sans smirked. 

"let's pull a prank on little sneeky-snakes." Frisk raised a brow. 

"Listening..." Sans smirked. 

"sooo~ what if we get her here to think asgore wants to see her...and it's actually alphys and undyne kissing under the mistletoe and TECHNICALLY asgore isn't even in the castle at this hour." Frisk frowned then shook her head. 

"what..? no..?" Frisk smirked. 

"not evil enough..get Asgore and Toriel here." Sans sockets widened and his smile stretched. 

"you are pure evil you brilliant human!" Now it was time for the plan. First they went to Toriel. 

"Oh! You guys want all of us to play in the garden..? Sure!" Frisk smirked then Sans and Papyrus went their separate ways from her. Sans and Papyrus managed to convince Asgore fast. You..? You just made Gorgette mad so she had to chase you. Frisk was running when she noticed that Toriel still didn't get there. Damn it! She was too into her reading and she actually brought Gorgette to the mistletoe. Alphys and Undyne were also coming and Gorgette stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Asgore. 

"GOREY~~!!" The monster exclaimed and Asgore backed away a bit. The snake monster pushedFrisk to the ground and made her way to the prince. That's when MK came into view and was coming for Frisk to help her. Sans sockets widened when they both noticed the mistletoe above Frisk. He teleported in front of her and helped her on her feet. Alphys squealed. 

"YOU T-TWO ARE UNDERNEATH!!" Sans and Frisk looked up. Frisk and Sans both flushed. Oh god....

"W-wait! THIS WAS YOUR IDEA THOUGH!!" Frisk said to Alphys. Alphys pushed her glasses on her muzzle and smirked like some badass anime character. Undyne roared with laughter. 

"NO WAYYY!! KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!!" Undyne chanted. Toriel came into view and looked at the two of them who underneath the plant. She started giggling and giving Frisk thumbs up. NO! Sans sockets were blank as people were chanting 'Kiss her'. That's when Mk stepped in. 

"If you won't I WILL GLADLY WILL!" Sans eye-lights came back as he looked at the armless lizard monster. 

"OH HO HO! no you don't!!" He bent Frisk backwards and kissed her. Undyne's mouth fell agap as Alphys squealed. Asgore started laughing and Toriel covered her mouth saying 'Oh my~'. Frisk's eyes were wide. But then she closed them and when the two departed she squeeked. They both were now red, respectivly blue. Alphys then got Undyne under the mistletoe and the two kissed as well. Gorgette tried to bribe the price underneath the plant but he was already trying to get Toriel underneath. Mk left with his tail between his legs as he saw he missed his chance. Papyrus was trying to cheer him up, even if he didn't understand what was wrong. Frisk and Sans were just sitting in the grass looking at them. They looked at each other and he said. 

"never speak of this..?" 

"Never speak of this." They both made the little handshake they had for this type of things. Their pinkies would make a pinky promise before pertending to pull a zipper on their mouth, lock it and throw the key. Sans then looked at Frisk and smirked. 

"wanna push Toriel and Asgore under the mistletoe..?"

"ABSO-FREAKING-LUTELY!" And the two smiled at each other as they got up and were going to perform their evil deeds. 


	3. Keeping that poker face

"FRISK MARIA VERONICA SANCHEZ WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Gaster yelled as he entered the detention room. Frisk was sitting at the desk. Sans was behind him and looked at his father. 

"uhh...did you just use her full name..?" Sans asked. Gaster just frowned. 

"I honestly don't even know what she did this time..." The teacher, more exactly her history teacher was standing there. Gerson. The turtle. 

"TELL ME! How..." The old monster started. Frisk sunk down in her chair. 

"HOW IS SHE SO SMART??" Sans and Gaster looked dumbfound. 

"She has such memory and not to mention quite the intelligence and skill...she just doesn't know how to use them...LIKE POKER!" Gaster's face fell. 

"You called me here....to tell me....she's smart? I thought it was something serious..?" Sans looked even more confused. 

"It is. Frisk. Would you mind shuffling this deck..?" Frisk sighed and took the deck of cards. Her hand moved with a precision she learned back when she was on the Surface before her family died. Sans sockets widened. 

"what the..?" Gerson frowned. 

"Frisk. Do the thing where you shuffle a pocker deck." Frisk scoffed and started moving her hands, not even looking at the deck. Gerson took the deck. 

"Frisk. First card...?" Frisk didn't even flinch. 

"Ace of spades." Gerson put the card down only to show it was the ace of spades. Frisk knew what she knew because she always had to live to really high expectations with her parents. They thought her things that even some college students didn't know and tricks to keep her memory sharp. 

"Second card." Gaster said norrowing his sockets. 

"King of hearts." Gerson put down the card. Sans took the cards from the turtle monster and went to a fruther card. 

"The twentyth card...?" Frisk didn't flinch as she looked away from the skeleton and mumbled 'nine of diamonds'. Sans immediately took out the card and frowned even more. 

"when did you...?" Gaster then frowned even more. 

"So...all this time...you've never give your best in a test..? have you ever studied before any of the test you've taken..?" Frisk fidgeted in her seat. 

"umm...no..?" She was sweating bullets. Gaster gave her a paper with some guestions and a pen. 

"Start." Gaster said. Sans looked at his father. 

"dad..wai--" But Frisk took the pen. This time however, to everyone's surprise she took it in her left hand. They all thought she was right handed. She started writing at a huge speed. Gaster's sockets widened as after only 5 minutes she was flipping the page. When she finished the test she lingered on the test a bit more before taking the pen off. She clicked it and gave the paper to the older skeleton. Gaster's sockets went blank. Gerson took his glasses off. 

"I be damned..." The turtle monster said. Gaster looked at her and frowned. 

"Why..?" Sans was reading the text as well and was as dumbfound as her teachers. 

"I'm sorry... i didn't...want to be a freak..and--" Gaster and Gerson started smiling as Sans has clocks in his eyes from excitement. 

"Frisk! A freak..? You have photographic memory and have the knowledge of someone in college! You're at the same level with Sans if not even more!" Sans shrugged. Frisk looked hopeful at the skeleton man. 

"Oh Frisk...I wish i knew sooner! Well then...Now i have to ask. Why is this a bad thing..?"

"She has been making money off of teachers the whole day by playing poker with them." Gaster froze. 

"Excuse me what now..?" Sans snorted. The scientist gave Sans a look and he shut up. The two got out of the classroom to discuss further. 

"veronica..? really..?" Frisk norrowed here eyes at Sans. 

"What about you, Gilbert?" Sans frowned and pointed his finger at her. 

"watch it frisky.." Frisk stuck out her tongue and he did the same with his blue magical one. She pinched his tongue and he whined. 

"that hurt!" She laughed. Sans looked at her hands as she was playing with the cards. 

"how much you bet i can beat you at a card game chosen by me....also..how much money we taking about..?"

"First: bet you can't. Second..? about 50 G." Sans spurted. 

"50 G?!" He said and they could hear his father say the same thing at Gerson. SHE was screwed. 

"i say we playyy macaou" Frisk snickered and shrugged. 

"but first show me how to shuffle the cards like that..?"

"Mexican secret." Sans frowned and she snorted. 

"Here, i'll teach you." And she gave him the cards and took his hands in hers. 

* * *

The two were playing cards in the living room and Gaster was watching them play macaou. How good could Frisk possibly be..? Sans did say how he lost every time but right now he just topped a chain of taking cards with both of the jokers and Frisk had so many cards it was hard to hold them all. 

"heh. i'm so gonna win this!!" However Frisk started making pairs. 4 and 4 and 4 more and soon enough she was at 2 cards and Sans was at 3. He decided to go with red heart. He put the card down and waited. Frisk pretended to pull when she smirked.

"Nah, you lost." Frisk then put down the two cards she had left which were 2 cards of 6. Gaster gaped at the sight. 

"How did you even lost that?!" Gaster asked. Sans let his head fall on the table. Papyrus then entered the house alongside their friends. 

"NYEH HEH HEH!!" He announced Undyne, Alphys, Mk, Toriel and Asgore stepping in behind him, Gorgette there too since the prince came. Frisk was shuffling the deck for another round as Papyrus walked in and she immediately dropped the cards. Gaster looked at Frisk and frowned. 

"That's it! You said you beat every teacher eh..? I bet on G's you can't beat me." Frisk and Sans looked at eachother and the young skeletons eyes glimmered. 

"frisky you NEED to say yes to this! he will give you G! GASTER! GIVING G!!" Frisk took on a determined look and picked the cards up and looked directly in the older skeleton's eye-lights. 

"YOU got yourself a deal...Mr.Gaster." She flipped through the cards and Gaster and everyone gathered around the table in surprise. 

"WOAH!! FRISK! You're taking Gaster on?!" Mk said wagging their tail. Sans smiled at her. She took on a smug look as she leaned in her chair and took out a bag of 50 G.

"50 G says i CAN beat you...." Undyne looked at Frisk dumbfound and adjusted her goggles. 

"HOLD UP! Where did she get all that G?!" Gaster smirked and took out a bag as well. 

"You've got a deal, Miss Sanchez." Toriel looked at Frisk depserately. 

"Are you sure it's a good idea...? What are you guys even playing..?" Frisk and Gaster looked at each other before Gaster nooded and Frisk with one swift moved spread the cards on the table. 

"Poker." She said with a smirk. Alphys looked at her in disbelief. 

"F-Frisk-chan...T-the probability to beat him is close to 0!!" Frisk looked at Alphys and smiled smugly again. 

"BUT anything bigger than 0 is possible!" Asgore looked at Frisk and put his fist in front of her. 

"I know you can do it, Frisk." She fist-bumped him and Gorgette rolled her eyes, a bit annoyed. The others all got excited. Sans picked Papyrus up and Papyrus was now looking at her with stars in his eyes. 

"HUMAN FRISK! PLEASE DO WIN!" Frisk gave him a thumbs up as she flipped the cards with one hand and gathered them with the other. She shot the deck from one hand to the other and began to shuffle. 

"Can you even play poker with two players..?" Gorgette asked. Almost all the kids around the table shot her a look for that. Frisk smiled as she was shuffling the deck again and told Gaster to cut it in two. He did and gave them back. 

"Of course. It's called heads-up." Sans looked at Frisk in surprise. Frisk then took out another bag from her inventory and started counting some chips. She looked at him and asked:

"200 or 300..?" The kids were watching in awe and Gaster was taken aback at the mature approach. 

"200." She nodded and started counting them. Sans looked at his father confused. 

"what's she doing now..?"

"Something i didn't expect her to do...Actually prepare the game." Sans smile brightened as he realized Frisk was serious about winning. Man she was so cool! His best friend was awesome!

"Yo! I can't believe she's actually doing this! Yo! She's awesome!!" Sans norrowed his eyes at MK as Frisk finished counting. Gaster was sweating a bit. 

"Not backing out, are you now..?" Gaster norrawed his sockets and scoffed. 

"You wish." The kids were silent as they watched Frisk. She had the best poker face they've seen when she wanted and she now was moving naturally. Cards were really her element. Gorgette looked at Frisk and asked. 

"How do you know you can win against the scientist??" Frisk shrugged. 

"It's not science to play cards. Yes some games require brain...but a lot require strategy, luck...And a good good amount of bluffing. In poker it's plenty of that!" Gaster froze. She knew the game too well. Sans started jumping up and down a bit. 

"you're so gonna lose old man!!" Gaster gave his son a stern look as he did that. The game was now beginning. 

* * *

Everyone was waiting with their souls on the line. Frisk had an unreadable face on. Gaster was sweating bullets. Frisk concentrated her stare on him. She almost smirked when she realized something: He's totally got a straight flush or Four of a kind. They have been going at this for some time. Gaster didn't have enough chips to bet on that type of win. She knew. She sighed as Gaster pushed his chips forward and didn't lose composure. Frisk picked the chips carefully. It was apperently bearly a 10G bet. Inetresting. She waited. Gaster then started laughing as the showdown came. Undyne looked confused. 

"Is that good orrrr..." She asked that question every time. Sans grabbed the table tight as he looked at Frisk. She was like a statue. Gaster thought that meant she lost. Her face darkened a bit. 

"It is. A straight flush,Undyne. Is one of the highest ranks." He was about to pick the chips when she stopped his hand. 

"Sorry Mr.Gaster but..." Frisk smirked. 

"I believe i won." She picked two cards from her hand. 

"What...?" Gaster said looking at her with wide eyes. 

"A big slick." She picked two more cards and Gaster's eye-lights shrunk. 

"A Maverick. And." Frisk had one more card left and Gaster frowned. 

"You must be bluffing...you can't-..." He said smirking. Sweat was dripping. She shrugged and let the card fall. 

"And a ten. I do believe that's a royal flush." Gaster stopped dead as his chips were taken by her. The kids looked at her as she played with some chips between her fingers. Gaster let his head fall in his arms. The kids waited, until Undyne lost patcience. 

"SO?? DID SHE WIN?!" Gaster looked at the girl from across the table in disbelief.

"She just beat me..." Frisk chuckled as she threw the chip up and caught it. 

"Pleasure playing with ya, G." She took the bags of G's. Everyone was silent for a second before all the kids started cheering. 

"SHE JUST WON!! YOU GO FRISK!!"Undyne screamed. Toriel said clapping. Asgore threw his fist up and Gorgette was just watching, clapping, plesently surprised by her win. Papyrus got so excited he threw himself from next to Sans in her lap. Undyne grabbed Alphys and gave her a bear hug as MK started wagging his tail excitedly. Sans started cheering as well, throwing his fist up as he jumped up and down. 

"NYEH HEH HEH!! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!!" Papyrus said as she gave Papyrus a noogie.

"YO FRISK THAT WAS SO COOL!!" Mk said wagging his tail. 

"Good job Frisk!!" Asgore said approvingly nodding.

"WOO!! NICE GOING PUNK!!" Undyne said giving a hard pat on the back. 

"N-nice F-Frisk-Chan!" And as the kids started mocking Gaster they all were circling around him like vultures apart from one kid: Sans. He came next to Frisk and she smiled. 

"man! you're really really good you know..? you got this game down to the bone huh..?" Frisk snickered. 

"I see someone doesn't miss their funny bone. Thanks!" She looked at the bag of G then at Sans as he was leaving towards the kitchen where the scene was. 

"Hey, Sans..?" He turned around and woke up with a bag of G thrown at him. Frisk smiled at him, blushing a bit. 

"I saw you eyeing that new telescope...i think that should cover it. We're a team right..?" Sans started dumbfound at the money then at the human. His smile turned to a more genuine one and he hugged Frisk. 

"man you're so awesome!" He said. She laughed. 

"No duhh! I am your best friend for a reason, dummy! Come on! I wanna rub it in Gaster's face! Heheheh!!" She said darting towards the kitchen. He looked at the bag of G as his cheeks were now dusted light blue. She really was awesome...


	4. Nightmare buddies

Frisk was standing there, not blinking, bearly breathing, as she was looking dully over the balcony down at the snow. Whatever she was thinking, it wasn't any good. It was a cold night, even for Snowdin. Sans just woke up, sweating and panting, from one of the nightmares coming from the other timelines where he had to fight Frisk because of Chara. He sighed and took his pillow from his room as he walked to Frisk's room like he always did when he had a nightmare. He knocked at the door slightly. When he saw no answear, he decided to open the door. 

"hey..uhh..frisk..? i had another nightmare and i was wondering if i can-....sleep..... with.... you..." Sans stopped as he noticed Frisk on the balcony. He frowned as he walked over to her. He left his pillow on the bed. 

"f-frisk..?" he asked, a bit reluctant to approach in case Chara was in control again. He touched her shoulder and when he saw no reaction, he just turned her around. Sans relaxed a bit but was still worried about his best friend. She was standing in full winter in short pj's, without socks. He could see the dried tear stains on her face. He didn't like that. 

"frisk...? earth to friskkk~??" She was looking down, through him. Sans was getting more worried. If she would have died, she would have LOADED by now. 

"heh..umm..i know you can see right through me but it's a bit creepy..." Sans said, his voice shaking a bit. Frisk then turned back around and looked down, over the balcony. He frowned as he pulled Frisk away. 

"let's not stand so close to that...we don't want you getting hurt now, heh....right..?" Frisk didn't respond again, which worried Sans even more. He couldn't wake his dad up...His dad was already tired and how were they supposed to deal with this..? 

"frisk...you're really worrying me here...w-what's wrong...?" Frisk finally looked at him and hugged the skeleton. He stiffened for a second before hugging her back. 

"aw frisk..come on! we're best friends! what's wrong...?" She sniffled. 

"i don't know....i just.....i just saw myself over by the hole again ready to jum--" 

"no." Sans stopped her. He didn't want to hear that. Technically, they never got any humans before her in the Underground...but he had a vague idea why she fell down that hole. And he hated it. He couldn't think of Frisk that way. She was so Frisk...she didn't deserve any shit she had to eat on the Surface and she didn't deserve that whole Chara stuff either. 

"wanna...go in..?" Frisk nodded and they left the balcony and both sat awkwardly with their backs against the bed and looking at the sky in the Underground. Sans insisted in Frisk having his old room so she could look at the sky at night...he slept a lot with her anyways. 

"Soo...you had a nightmare..?" Frisk asked, finally talking, as she wiped her eyes. Sans nodded. 

"and...i guess you did too, huh...?" She nodded. They stood in silence a bit before Frisk said.

"Sorry...i..i should have been here to help but instead i was-....agh...i'm so dumb.." Frisk said putting her head on her knees. Sans looked at her in surprise than frowned. 

"what?! no! we both have problems...don't just assume yours aren't important!" Frisk smiled at him. 

"heh...soo...wanna talk about the nightmare..?" Sans shrugged. 

"same stuff really..." Frisk nods. 

"yours...?" Frisk points up. 

"The Surface...." Sans nods in understanding. 

"wanna....go to sleep...?" Frisk shakes her head. 

"Not yet, please..?" Sans shrugs. 

"you're lucky tomorrow is weekend or dad would kill us if he found out we stood up late..." Frisk snorted. He relaxed a bit more as he saw Frisk was feeling better. 

"why...umm..why were you on the balcony though..? i-i get you were seeing the hole but...w-what were you thinking..?" Frisk stiffened. 

"I don't....wanna make your night worse...." Sans frowned. 

"nonsense. sooo...you going to answer..?" Frisk looked away from him. 

"I wanted to dissapear. I hated the word dying....to die....it sounds...painful....to dissapear though...It sounded..easy. A way out.." Sans sockets went blank as the realization that his best friend almost jumped off the balcony of a two story building with really high floors made his soul tighten in his chest. 

"f-frisk...i.." Frisk frowned. 

"No. It was just a nightmare and i won't make things worse for you...." Sans frowned as well and pulled Frisk in a hug. 

"you're not..i'm actually glad you shared this with me..you know...if i don't come to your room...you can always call me to your room...i..i won't hesitate to come." Frisk hugged him back. 

"i'll protect my best friend! heh...guess you could say you're my 'nightmare buddy', huh?" Frisk started laughing a bit. Sans relaxed. They stood in that hug for a bit, neither of them letting go of the comfort of each other. 

"you want to let go...?"

"...Not really..."

"yeah....me neither..." Frisk smiled. 

"What if we let go to get some hot choco...and we come back later...?"

"rock paper scrissors on who makes it this time...?" Frisk put out her fist and so did Sans as they broke the hug and they shook them three times before Sans landed on paper and Frisk on scrissors. She smiled and he sighed as he got up. 

"lucky...be right back i guess." She gave him a thumbs up. And so he left, made the hot choco, came back and the two spent time together talkin gand distracting each other from their own thoughts....apart from the ones they had of each other. They fell asleep, with their fingers intertwined and no one disturbed their sleep no more. 

* * *

Sans didn't have a nightmare this time. No, not really. he just couldn't really sleep. Something felt wrong. Something didn't sit well with him.Lik something bad was happening and he wasn't there. He decided he should go to his 'nightmare buddy' and best friend again...Maybe it was something to do with her. He peeked to check if Papyrus and his dad were asleep. When he saw they were he teleported to her door and knocked quietly. 

"frisk..? are you in there....? i...uhh...i can't sleep.." He said. No answer. He was confused...well that is until he remembered what happened a few days ago. He teleported inside and looked at the balcony to see Frisk standing on the railing. She was now falling. 

"frisk!!" Sans didn't want another second as his eye flared, looking like a blue clock and he grabbed Frisk's soul. He brought her up slowly and as soon as she hit the balcony he wrapped his arms around her. 

"what were you thinking?! w-why would you do that?!" He asked panicked, his eye still flaring from adrenaline. Frisk, like she just realized where she was or what was happening, gasped. She started trembling as her arms wrapped around Sans. 

"W-wh......i-i...i'm.." Sans just tightened his hug. 

"don't apologize for having problems damn it!....oh,frisky...." She was now crying. He teleported them both inside and they sat on the floor as she was crying. He managed to make her feel better and they fell asleep hugging each other. 

* * *

"you're going on the surface with dad on this trip..? what if...what if i have a nightmare?? how long are you staying up there?? it's bad enough me and paps are staying with the dreemurrs but you have to leave as well?!" Frisk looked sadly at Sans. He sat up in protest at the thought of her leaving. 

"a week..."

"what?! that's so long...that's the longest you'll be gone...." Sans said as he put both hands on his skull. Frisk gave him a hug and he just sat there, with his head on her shoulder and arms hanging sadly. 

"why can't you stay here instead..." Frisk patted his skull. The answear was obvious: the humans asked to periodicly check on the human child that fell down there and she sometimes would work as a connection between humans and monsters. Almost an ambassador but not quite. The ambassador was Gaster, who also was the royal scientist. Frisk however heard about this event for a month, she had time to prepare. 

"That's why i made you something!" Frisk went to her room and took a gift box, she came to Sans room and gave him the box. He opened it to find a plushie in it. A version of her but in a plushie form. The same goggles and sweater with the v pattern on it and the same hair and dirpy smile. 

"y-you made this for me...?" Sans asked blue dusting his cheek-bones lightly. Frisk smiled. 

"yup! oh oh! and i have one too!!" She took the little plushie out of her inventory. It had the same smile. It had the goggles, it's fuzzy jacket and even the unlaced sneekers. Sans snorted as he saw it. 

"man frisky...you're the best." Frisk smiled. 

"Hehe. I try~" Gaster opened the door. 

"Kids! Come on, the King is waiting for us!" Frisk looked at Sans one more time before she ran to get her luggage. Sans looked at the plushie and stored it in his inventory. He won't actually need it....right..?

* * *

Sans sat up, panicking, as another nightmare just ended. He was panting. Damn it...Frisk wasn't there to help. He then remembered the plushie. He took it out of his inventory and looked at the little button eyes. He snorted. 

"so dumb..." Sans said frowning at the plushie. It looked to be judging him. 

"no...you are the dumb one." He said poking the plushies forehead. It felt fluffy. He started snickering. 

"genius....you're a genius, frisky..." And he hugged the plushie as he drifted back to sleep. A resting sleep with a lovely dream. Heh...he loved his nightmare buddy. She was amazing. 


	5. The Ouchie

"OH SHIII- THAT LOOKS SO BAD!!" Undyne said as they all looked at Sans who was sitting with his back in the snow. He groaned in pain. 

"D-Don't move Sans!!" Toriel said scared. 

"We should realllyyyy call an adult!" Asgore said. Mk was looking down at Sans. 

"Yo...dude....you ok..? how bad does it hurt from a scale from one to ten..?"

"to be honest...? 12." Sans said not even thinking about the panic of the kids around him. What happened is that they were playing and having a snowball fight.. and Sans got hit by Undyne into a tree which dislocated his shoulder. 

"U-undyne-senpai I-I'm scared..."

"He'll be fine...w-we need an adult! Bone buddy i'm so so so sorry!" Sans groaned again. 

"'s fine j-just get some help.." Papyrus looked at his brother in tears. 

"SANS!" Sans looked at his little brother and raised his good arm. 

"'s fine bro..c-can you get someone who you know can help...?" Papyrus thought about it for a second when he beamed. 

"I KNOW WHO CAN HELP! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!!"

"Oh...i hope they won't get us in trouble...mom's already mad for last time...." Toriel put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he turned red like a stop-light. 

"Don't worry Asgore! I-I'm sure Papyrus will bring someone capable! He's smart." 

"H-heheheh...O-o-of course!" Undyne groaned. 

"Not nowww...we're busy with Sans being hurt here!!" Undyne said stomping in the snow. Two small ghosts passed by. 

"Hello darlings!" The pink ghost said, with hair a bit in their eye. The other one was hiding behind the pink one and was wearing headphones. 

"Oh my goddd...Mettaton, listen. It's not a good time right now, ok? Sans is hurt!" Mettaton, the pink ghost, looked down at the groaning skeleton. 

"Oh my! Now that looks bad!" Mettaton said. The white ghost looked down as well and they winced. 

"oh....no...." Mettaton nodded. 

"Oh no indeed, Blooky, my dear cousin. Well, we shall leave you to it then. Hope you get better soon." Mettaton and Napstablook faded from view. Toriel sighed. Suddenly, they saw Papyrus dragging Frisk towards them. 

"Ok Papyrus...i don't get what's wrong-- OH MY GOD!!" Frisk said as she knelt in the snow next to him. 

"Sans!" He finally opened his sockets to see his best friend leaning over him. 

"'sup..?" Frisk winced and looked at his jacket. She sighed. 

"I need to pull you up. I will hold you up after, ok??" He nodded a bit and suddenly he was lifted. pain shot through his shoulder and he screamed. 

"that hurts!!!" Frisk looked sad at his shoulder. 

"Ok...i need you to take off your jacket...Toriel??" The goat monster nodded and started unzipping his jacket. Frisk's eyes widened at the sight she could see through his t-shirt. 

"Oh no..." All the kids looked at her. They didn't know anything about bones as they were magic. 

"He can't be helped?!" Undyne asked panicked. Frisk looked confused at Undyne. 

"What..? No! Of course he can be helped! It's bad, but common...It's a dislocated bone, nothing unusual really but....uhh..." Frisk looked at his shoulder blade again and winced, scrunching up her nose. 

"THE BONE SHOULDN'T LOOK LIKE THAT THERE.." Frisk sighed. 

"I know Papyrus...someone distract him." Sans stiffened at that. Toriel came next to him. 

"Hey Sans! Knock knock." Sans smiled, tense. 

"who's there..?"

"Orange."

"orange who..?"

"Orange you glad to hear such a bad joke..?" He chuckled a bit and Frisk was about to grab his shoulder when he looked at her and frowned. 

"what are you doing..?" She sighed and retracted her hands. Asgore came next. 

"Hello Sans! Do you remember when we got kicked out of the palace when we played with the ball inside..?" Sans chuckled. 

"you cried like a baby." Asgore flushed and Toriel giggled. 

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Sans raised his good hand in a shrug sign. 

"oops." Frisk tried approaching again. Sans looked at her and she retracted her hands again.

"HEY BONE BUDDY!!"

"'sup?"

"Remember when we had a training session and you beat me?? Wasn't that cool??"

"yeahhhh...no." Undyne growled. 

"Sans...maybe you'd like some tea..? You loved tea." Sans shook his head.

"no thanks..."

"M-M-maybe you w-want t-to talk a-about some a-anime!" Sans scrunched his face up a bit. 

"please no.." Each and every kid tried to tell him stories or tell him jokes but nothing worked to distract him. Frisk was starting to grow irritated. 

"Sans..close your eyes." Sans did exactly that. Frisk sighed. 

"Try to remember when we pulled that prank on our history teacher" He started to slowly relax. 

"which one..?" Frisk smiled. 

"The one with the slime." Sans started chuckling. 

"oh yeahhhh...man that was something." 

"Remember how we counted down..?" he relaxed even more. 

"oh yeah. from 3 to 1 right..?"

"Yeah! 3."

"2."

"1." Frisk didn't wait no longer as she grabbed his shoulder and put it back in place with one swift move she learned when she was little so she could put back her own joints and bones if needed. She didn't like nor was allowed to ask for help. Sans screamed in pain and everyone looked away. He panted but suddenly the pain was gone. He was sore yes, but the bone was in place. Frisk hugged him. 

"You did great." He stopped and blushed. He chuckled. 

"man, you got me good with that last one..." Frisk laughed and patted his skull.

"Sorry...it needed to be done. Here, have some chips." He nodded and took the item from her. His HP went back up. The others were happy to see their friend was fine. Undyne however had one question, as always. 

"How did you know to do that?!" Frisk shrugged. 

"Easy. I used to dislocate things all the time. Here!" Frisk put a hand on her shoulder and one loud popping noise could be heard which made all the kids back away in shock, surprise and horror. She popped it back. Sans and Papyrus were looking at her. 

"never do that again. ever." Frisk started laughing. 

"Sorry." Frisk said giggling. She gave Sans a quick glance and did it on her second shoulder. Sans sockets went blank at the sound and Papyrus shut his eyes thight. Suddenly pain shot through Frisk's shoulder. 

"ow ow ow....shit i did it bad....owwww...." Sans looked at her worriedly, but she managed to put it back in place. She rubbed her shoulder when Undyne interrupted. 

"WOAH!! PUNK SAID A BAD WORD!! NGAHHH!! I'M TELLING GERSON!!" Frisk's eyes widened. 

"WAIT UNDYNE! NO!!" Frisk started running after Undyne who was dragging Alphys after her to go to the old turtle monster. Toriel looked at Sans and chuckled. 

"What would we do without Frisk, am i right? Oh...Wait....Asgore, if she tells...our parents will find out." Asgore looked at Toriel for a second before they started running as well. Mk was the last one. 

"Yo! Frisk is so cool...I would like to make her my girlfrie--"

"don't even think about it." Sans said bitterly at MK. The armless kid scoffed and left. Sans looked at Papyrus who looked amused. 

"what's up paps..?" Papyrus then frowned. 

"FRISK JUST HELPED YOU AND YOU FORGOT TO THANK HER." 

"Thank me later! Rather run. Gorgette found us in the middle of our running. We're screwed if she gets to Gaster." Sans looked at Frisk and frowned, then smirked. 

"well then, hold on!" Frisk smiled and took his hand and Papyrus did the same. The three teleported to stop the little girl to tell on them and probably get grounded for their recklessness. 


	6. Fire lessons 101

"sometimes i wonder how you even dodge so much...i get tired only looking at you." Papyrus scoffed. 

"YOU"RE ALWAYS TIRED! AND EVEN THE DOG KNOWS IT! HE ALWAYS SNEEKS IN TO SLEEP WITH YOU SINCE YOU'RE TOO LAZY TO KICK HIM OUT!" Frisk giggled. 

"Papy? That's actually my fault." Papyrus looked at her with a funny face. 

"OH. HE'S STILL LAZY THOUGH!" Frisk snorted and Sans looked at his brother in disbelief. 

"traitor." Sans said looking at his little brother. Frisk finished drinking her water and looked back at Undyne who was waiting to throw some spears at her and have a sparing match just like she liked to have with Gerson. Alphys was taking notes. Of Undyne, of course, not the fight. Toriel and Asgore were trying to watch together as Gorgette was third-wheeling hard. Frisk sighed. And the sparing match started. Like always the spears were coming from all around and green magic was surrounding her heart as she used her own spear she got from Undyne to block the attacks. Undyne never controlled her attacks well, when irritated or angry at least, so it wasn't a surprise some would miss her. However, one was going straight for the two skeleton brothers. When Frisk realized that she turned around, locked in place as her soul was green. 

"SANS! PAPYRUS!!" Frisk screamed and everyone finally realized what was happening. Sans opened one eye lazily but the spear was too close for him to block it with blue magic after the shock he just had. Frisk didn't wait a second as she broke free from the green magic lounged at the spear and caught it. Her HP went down a bit...A bit more than anyone would have wanted. The tip stopped inches away from the brothers faces. Frisk sighed in relief and tossed the spear. Her hands were burning. She could smell the charred flesh and see the smoke. Oh god--

"FRISK! OH MY GOD!" Toriel said as she got up from where she was sitting with Asgore. Her hands were literally fumming right now. 

"Gorgette, please let me get up!" Asgore said as he finally managed to get out of the girl's grip. She followed after Asgore as she realized what was happening. 

"o-o-oh n-no!" Alphys said as she also came closer and Undyne ran towards the hurt human. 

"ouch...?" Frisk said. She looked at her hands. That...was her flesh. Nothing some healing magic couldn't fix but still, ouch. 

"Frisk! Oh my god! Your flesh is crisped!" Undyne said. Frisk sighed. 

"It's fine really." Papyrus woke up from all the comotion and looked at Sans then at Frisk. When he noticed her hands, he immediately jumped up, panicked. 

"FRISK! OH NO! WHAT HAPPENED!?? LET ME SEE!!" Frisk's eyes widened as the little skeleton reached for her hands. 

"W-wait Papy, that's not a good ide--AHHHH!! OW!! THAT HURTS!!" Frisk said in a pained scream as pain shot through her palms. She shut her eyes tight and Sans finally came back to his senses. He picked Papyrus up and looked at Frisk's hands. 

"i'm so sorry frisk...i should have stopped it--" Frisk gave him a tense smile and laughed, a bit awkwardly. 

"I-it's fine really..Nothing some healing magic can't fix."She said hopeful. Sans frowned. 

"but you're hurt..." Undyne then put a hand on Frisk's shoulder. 

"I am so so sorry! To you punk and to bone buddy! I didn't mean to hurt anyone! I need to control my magic better." Toriel took Frisk's hands in her paws and started trying to use healing magic. 

"I...i leared to treat burns just for this, since my magic is fire magic..." Asgore looked at Toriel and blushed. 

"M-my magic is fire magic too!" Gorgette looked mad at that. 

"No no no. No...Plus, it isn't the time for this..." She said. Frisk groaned in pain. 

"That hurtssss..." She said. It was a bad burn, yes. But she could let it heal from itself...But it would probably leave a few marks and take wayyy too long. 

"S-sorry I'm still not that good with healing magic." Toriel said. Frisk nodded. Suddenly Alphys frowned. 

"F-Frisk-chan...y-you just b-broke free from Undyne's m-magic." Frisk's eyes widened and she started sweating bullets. Oh oh...Sans looked at Frisk confused. 

"you were under green magic...?" Oh oh indeed. 

"FRISK! YOU COULD BREAK FREE FROM OUR MAGIC ALL THIS TIME." 

"May...be...?" Frisk said with a smile, laughing nervously. 

"Oh fiddlesticks..." She said realizing what they were all thinking. Blue and green magic wrapped around her soul. her breath hitched for a second as 4 different people grabbed her soul. 

"Ok that's heavy..." She said, her breaths becoming a bit more heavy. She then concentrated on breaking free and she did. Everyone's eyes widened. 

"THAT'S SO COOL, PUNK!!" Undyne said slapping Frisk's back a bit too hard as she moved forward and she touched Toriel's paw. She winced. 

"ow..." Undyne scrunched her face up at that. 

"oh..uhh...sorry..." MK then came into view. 

"Yo! Guys! You won't guess what i saw-- OH MY GOD! FRISK! ARE YOU OK?!" MK pushed Sans out of his way and came next to Frisk. Sans norrowed his sockets. 

"mk. you know WE were already on that spot, right? find your own." Sans said giving the armless monster an unphased look. He norrowed his eyes for a second before he moved.

"Can't someon check on their friend, yo??"

|they can...just don't steal spots, please and thank you."

"you're lucky you're her best friend, yo!! But i'm gonna make her my girl." Sans snorted.

"big words coming from you...you're lucky you're her friend or i would have--" 

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! YOUR MAGIC IS GETTING A BIT TOO HOT! STOP!" Toriel retracted her hands quickly. Yeah...clearly a work in progress. Frisk looked at her hands as the two monsters who were just fighting were glaring at each other.

"Guess we're doing this my grandma's way." She put her hands in the snow and picked some up.

"I am going home to get some honey." Everyone was confused. 

"Why would you need...honey..?" Asgore asked, raising a brow. Frisk shrugged. 

"I can't say exactly why it helps, but it kinda shoots the pain of small burns and at this point Toriel made it kind of small. The snow melted in Frisk's hands and she picked up some more.

"Sooo...i'm going." Frisk said pointing at the brothers house not too far from them. Sans looked at her hands. 

"so you're putting honey...on that?" Frisk nodded. 

"Who thought you that?" Gorgette asked, confused like the others. Frisk froze for a second but then sighed. 

"My abuela......Now, you can come with if you want, but i need to keep the honey on for some time." Sans and his brother raised their hands. Toriel and Asgore did too and Gorgette did as well, when she saw Asgore do it, then MK, because. Undyne and Alphys shrugged. 

"We're going to hang around outside, maybe with Mettaton and Napstablook." Frisk shrugged. 

"H-H-Have f-fun!" The others started walking towards the skeleton's house. As soon as they entered, Frisk asked. 

"GASTER?? DO WE HAVE SOME HONEY??" The man mumbled something inchoerent before loudly yelling:

"CUPBOARD, UP, LEFT." Frisk looked at the cupboard that was up. She looked at Sans, hopeful. He looked behind him, then at his human best friend, poiting at himself.

"hmm, what me??" He asked confused. 

"Blue magic, dummy." 

"oh." He helped her with his magic and she managed to get the honey. She flicked the cap off, which left the kids in awe at how easily she did that, and took home honey and put it on her hands. 

"okkk. now it's just the waiting game until it kinda does something." Asgore looked down. 

"I kinda want some tea..." Sans shrugged. 

"We don't know how to use the sto--...ve." But Frisk already took out a box of matches and lit the stove on. She got a pot, carefully trying not to smeer honey all over it, then she filled it with water. Frisk looked at Sans. 

"I...can't really grab that.." Sans nodded and put Papyrus down. 

"YOU CAN COOK FRISK??" Sans put the pot on the stove. 

"that's not cooking paps."Sans said,amused. Frisk nodded. 

"It isn't...but i can cook indeed." Sans looked at Frisk tilting his head, shooting her a look. They've been living together for quite some time. How come he didn't know all this stuff??

"why don't you cook then? i've never seen you around the stove." Frisk norrowed her eyes at the stove. 

"It's not really that i don't like it...it's the memories it brings. Plus, i hate fire." Frisk says. 

"Why? I find it quite beautiful!"The goat monster nodded as Toriel said, smiling. Gorgette scoffed. Frisk raised her honey smeered hands and the water starts bubbling. She taked down the tea bags. The monsters didn't seem conviced yet that she hates fire. She sighed...Then she picks up her sweater, using her elbows, and lifting it, revealing a strange looking mark. She smiles sadly. Sans sockets went blank. Oh....oh....OH!

"SO YOU PLAYED WITH FIRE AND NOW YOU'RE SCARED?? NYEH HEH HOOO....I'M SORRY..." Frisk smiled, a bit tense. She wanted to pat his head...but the honey said otherwise. 

"It's fine!" But it didn't look like it to Sans.

* * *

That night Sans couldn't sleep. He decided to go to his nightmare buddy: 1. to get answears 2. to get sleep. Best plan ever. He also hasn't been in Frisk's room for quite some time since, in the last few weeks she has been the one coming to him. He also knows she renovated her room. He teleported to her door and knocked slightly. This time he was greeted by a tired Frisk in her pj's. She had bandages on her hands.

"hmm....Sans...? you had another nightmare or can't sleep...?" She said rubbing her eyes. 

"the second option....can i come in..?" Frisk smiled and nodded. He relaxed and stepped in only to stop as he looked around. There were stars, constelations on the ceiling. The ceiling was surrounded by flowers with bush-y type of leaves, some of the flowers falling down like vines as other flowers glowed lightly. There were colors he didn't even know where they were coming from and she painted her walls with flowers as well. It looked so...peaceful...Like a nighttme paradise. He smiled and starte chuckling. 

"frisk...your room looks...woah..." Frisk smiled as she patted the seat next to her on the bed. The two layed down on the bed and looked up. 

"The consetllations i just finshed yesterday...i...it was kind of a surprise for you..hehe.." Sans looked at her and smiled. 

"i love it!" She looked at him and smiled as well. They both looked in their inventory and took out the plushies. They had a thing where, if they went to each others room, they would put the plushies aside, since the real person was there. Anddd they went to each other quite a lot...almost nightly.

"sooo..care to explain the whole fire thingy..?" Frisk looked up. 

"It's not hard to explain. My parents were harsh with punishments when they were alive..." Sans sat up and frowned. 

"they burned you...?" Frisk shrugged. 

"It's nothing really i'm fi--" But Sans hugged her. He may act though but he always had a thing for pulling Frisk in unexpected or expected hugs. He was touchy...kinda like a cat. Heh....he was also lazy like one. He even like fish and chips...Theory solved, he's a cat!! Nah, joking. Unless..? 

"never..never think what they did was ok...and if fire makes you uncomftarble, tell me, ok? if anything makes you uncomftarble tell me! i promised i would protect my best friend and nightmare buddy! who will i do pranks with if not you..?" Frisk seemed to think about it for a second, like it was a serious question and not rethorical.

"Toriel..?" Sans snorted. 

"i know she likes puns, that's why she's my best pun buddy but...let's be honest, she has less guts than i do to do a good prank." Frisk snorted. 

"Would you look at that? I am full of guts! They're all bloody and jumbled inside of me, but they're there." 

"bleaghhhh...grosssss." They both started laughing. 

"Do you think Toriel is mad i took her title as your best friend..?" Sans snorted. 

"1. she probably never noticed she was my best friend since we weren't THIS close..I mean i didn't connect with her from a traumatic point of view, you know?? 2. she's all over asgore to even care!" They both sat in silence. 

"Wanna trick Undyne into betting with us that Toriel and Asgore will end together instead of him and Gorgette...?" Frisk asked. Sans looked at her for a second.

"oh you bet i wanna." They sat looking up some more, their hands lightly touching. Frisk fell asleep first. Sans looked at her a bit. His look saddened. 

"have i killed you so much that you still don't trust me enough...? what do i need to do for you to trust me...maybe trust you back more..?" Sans sighed, then smiled. 

"but i'm ok with this." He let his hand intertwine with hers and she softly smiled in her sleep.He was content with that and allowed himself to also slowly drift off to sleep. 


	7. Project buddies

"hello class!! I am sure a lot of you are wondering: Why are we here? We didn't have this class until now. Well..this is a class about feelings, thoughts and a class where we'll learn more about ourselves and our friends!" Frisk and Sans looked at each other and made faces. Yeah...they know what this was: boring 101. The teacher was a snake monster. It slithered around and she had gargoil wings. Creepy...

"So children...I see we have a lot of interesting faces around here! Oh, where are my manners? Let me present myself. I am Misses Doods, and i love reading and rain! Now we shall start with you! What's your name??" Sans smirked. 

"name's sans. sans..gilbert..... gaster." Frisk snorted. Sans shot her a look. Mises Doods pointed towards Asgore. 

"And you my dear..?" 

"I am Asgore Dreemurr, at your service ma'am." Asgore said, getting up and bowing. The kids started snickering. She took everyone one by one to learn their names, when suddenly it was Frisk's turn. They all turned towards her. Most of her classmates didn't know her full name, apart from Sans and Papyrus since Gaster would sometimes use her full name. 

"You my dear?" Frisk looked at her friends. 

"HELL YEAH! WE GET TO HEAR FRISK'S FULL NAME!" Frisk sighed. 

"Frisk Maria Veronica Sanchez." Misses Doods pushed her glasses down. 

"HUH?! I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE SOMETHING EMBARRASSING LIKE SANS!"

"undyne i swear to god..."

"Mexican, my dear?" Frisk shook her head. 

"half." The woman nodded. 

"A beautiful culture if you ask me." Frisk smiled a bit. It was beautiful and colorful. 

"Well children, your first project will be about the things we like! I want you all to pair up. A pair will be formed by 2 people! I will come back at the end of the class after all of you partnered up and i will give you your assignments for your project." Frisk looked around and saw that, as everyone got up, Sans was already gone. Guess he already picked a project buddy. 

"HEY HEY HEY! Frisk! Wanna be my partne--" MK tried to say, as she turned around towards him, when a voice from behind cut him off. 

"sorry buddy, she's already got partner." Frisk turned around and beamed. 

"Sans!" He winked. 

"one and only at your service. sooo...partners?" Frisk chuckled. 

"Totally. But what you did to MK was rude." Sans groaned. 

"the guy has been trying to get to you for monthsss...let him leave already." She laughed. They sat at the same desk and started punning with each other, then they started analizing the pairs around them. Clearly Alphys and Undyne were already in a pair, Toriel and Gorgette were fighting over Asgore, Napstablook and Mettaton could be seen in a pair....Oh Toriel won! 

"Sans look look!" Frisk said dumbfound as Gorgette was coming their way. Gorgette used her green magic and picked Sans up. Frisk was staring at the girl and at her partner walking away. She sighed and got up, following behind. 

"WELL LOOK! Your best friend is MY partner!" Frisk tapped her shoulder and Gorgette turned around. 

"Sorry but...we already paired up so if you could give me my project buddy back, that would be great!" Sans snorted. Gorgette was red with rage as she looked down at him. 

"You can't already have a partner!!" Sans shrugged the best he could. 

"i kinda do. OFF-" He was dropped to the ground and the green magic vanished. Gorgette went and sat down next to MK. Both were mad now. Poor guys...Frisk helped Sans up and the teacher came in. 

"Are you all ready?? Good! Now, you will have to write a project about the things the two from a pair like! What you have in common!!"

* * *

"this is stupid...we've been trying to figure this out for hours..." Sans said, laying on the floor. Frisk groaned as she let herself slide down the side of the bed. 

"We either have too many things we like which require too much information for such a short project...Or we just don't agree...What is simple, we know everything about and is the perfect project...?" Sans snorted. 

"if i wouldn't have known any better i'd say that is yo--" He stopped as both of them stared at each other. 

"It's us!!" They both said as a revelation. 

"I know a lot about you!" Frisk said pointing at Sans who sat up.

"i know a lot about you!" Sans said, pointing at his best friend. 

"AND WE CAN MAKE A PROJECT SINCE WE LIKE EACH OTHER!" They both took out their plushies then blushed. 

"As best friends of course..." Frisk said coughing.

"yeah yeah of course." Sans said looking away. Frisk smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at Sans. He started laughing and threw his plushie at her face. 

"stopppp.." He pulled his fluffy hood of the jacket he was wearing over his face. Frisk started laughing. Sans blushed more. Man her laugh was pretty...

"Come on! What do you wanna write about..?" Frisk said smiling. He smiled as well. This project might actually be fun. 

* * *

"Alphys and Undyne? will you please come next?" Said Misses Doods as the yellow lizard monster and the fish monster got out in front of the class. The projector started showing some photos from different animes. 

"Soo me and Alph both like to meet up and watch these cool things called anime! I enjoy the action when they pull out the giant swords or cool powers and they go "HYAAAA!!" "K-POWWWW!!" "BOOOMMM!!!" Undyne said gesturing. 

"A-as Undyne-senpai said..w-we like a-anime a-and i like the s-science-f-fantasy o-o-or l-love stories." Undyne patted her head. Alphys hid behind Undyne. 

"And we watch anime every Saturday!" Frisk smiled at the cute presentation. Sans leaned back on his chair and snorted. The two were both scared for their presentation. They thought it was dumb and embarrassing..the fact that the only thing they found good for this project was themselves and their friendship. Clichee huh? But they didn't mind...what they minded was what everyone else will think. Next up was Asgore and Toriel. 

"So...we agreed we both love flowers!" Asgore said pulling out a beautiful bouqet of flowers. Toriel was wearing a flower crown. Frisk yelped as she realized she was first desk and those flowers both monsters had were buttercups. She fell backwards out of her chair and scrambled away. Sans looked at her, confused. 

"Frisk?" Toriel asked. 

"DON'T!!" Frisk said not wanting Toriel to come closer. 

"Frisk...?" Asgore said worriedly. He came close to her, too close, as she could feel the cut out stems brush against her hand. She yelped and started scrubbing her hand. No no no. Aw man now she'll have rashes... 

"Those are buttercups...Really poisonous stuff..." Frisk said. The two goat monsters backed away. 

"Crushed stems and leaves have a compound called ranunculin. Ranunculin breaks down to form an acrid, toxic oil called protoanemonin. In contact with that thing you get dermatitis. Soo pretty much I'm screwed in an hour and now i'll have rashes." Frisk said looked at her hand. She looked at it sadly. She started scrubbing more, she almost ripped her skin when Sans stopped her hand. 

"stop. you're just hurting yourself at this point." Asgore looked confused and Toriel took down her flower crown. 

"I am so sorry!" Toriel said bowing down. Asgore however tilted his head. 

"But monsters drink golden flower tea." Frisk shrugged. 

"Maybe monsters are immune, but i sure am not." Asgore then bowed as well. The flowers were thrown away by the teacher and the two did their presentation of flowers without them. Next were Gorgette and MK who found out they both like to follow the person they like around. MK looked at Frisk the whole presetation. Sans gave the armless monster stinky stares. Finally it was their turn. They both came forward. 

"ehhh...this is awkward...but uh, we couldn't really agree about anything to write about." Frisk shrugged. 

"We weren't going to talk about all the pranks we pulled with a teacher, we couldn't talk about the whole astronomy..." Sans shrugged as well. 

"we couldn't talk about our problems and we sometimes are quite different." 

"He likes to drink ketchup."

"she likes to drink orange juice."

"He is very lazy."

"she has energy for both of us."

"He likes sleeping in."

"no you don't! you like to sleep in as well." Frisk chuckled. 

"Ok fine. guilty. So we uhhh...just kinda decided we like each other and decided to make the project about our friendship." The teacher looked at them with puppy eyes. 

"That is ADORABLE! Please do go ahead!" The teacher said. Undyne frowned. 

"ALPH! Why didn't we think of that??" Alphys giggled. The skeleton and the human looked at each other and took out their plushies. They started talking how they always pull pranks, they like to play cards, they always team up doing something mischevious, they love bad jokes and they even briefly touched the fact that when they have nightmares they sleep together. Not too much or else Alphys will ship them even more. They then started showing pictures from the projector they prepared. 

"So this one is from when we pulled that pain prank on Gerson."

"heh. he was red with rage."

"This one was from when i won at poker against Gaster."

"no regrets. best G's of our lives."

"This one is from when we tried to pull the mistletoe prank."

"that went wrong in many ways."

"Oh my god why did you put this one..." Frisk said realizing it's the photo from this morning. 

"oops..? what? she needs to know." Frisk sighed. Misses Doods was confused as to why there was a picture with them outside the door of her office. 

"Miss...you didn't drink coffee..."

"you drank water residue from the coffee machine with brown food coloring in it." The woman froze. The looked at each other. 

"Run?"

"run." All the kids started laughing as they darted out of the class laughing as well. 

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE DEMONS!!" They teacher called for them as the two of them kept laughing and running. It's moments like these they appreciate their friendship so much. Why..?

"SANS! TELEPORT US!"

"got'cha! hold tight, frisky!" And they teleported away, leaving a mad snake woman chasing blindly nothingness through the halls. 


	8. Grounded

Frisk and Sans hated being grounded. Why? Easy. They couldn't even see each other apart from dinner and they had no acces to their phones. Frisk tried to talk to him on the stairs. 

"Hey Sans!" She said quietly. He wasn't in a good mood because of the grounding. 

"we're grounded. go away." Frisk tilted her head in confusion. 

"I thought you'd be happy to see me.."

"you thought wrong! go away!" Frisk backed away as Sans was about to leave. 

"Did i do something wrong..?"

"so what if you did? what's that to you? leave me alone!"

And at dinner it was even more awkward. They didn't even look at each other. Gaster kept scolding them from time to time. After they finished Frisk tried to speak to him again as they were at the top of the stairs. 

"stop it! you'll make things worse! why are you so dumb?! i hate you!!" And he slammed the door in her face. She brushed it off as a bad mood but, deep inside she was hurt by those words. 

Tonight however. She had a really bad nightmare...and since she couldn't go to Sans, no chance...Gaster was also being a total prick to her every morning...And not to mention she wanted to sleep in a peaceful place with a friend..her room could only do so much...She wanted to block the world, so...she might as well go to one other person who knows her pain. She opened her balcony door and looked down. She couldn't jump without getting hurt...she could however jump on the tree next to the balcony on the right. She did just that and ended up down in the snow. She had her jacket on, even if she was bare-footed and started running towards waterfall. She smiled as she hit the warm stone a bit further down in waterfall. She knew Flowey was somewhere around there. 

"Flowey??" Frisk asked snuggling in her jacket as she walked around. Her feet were making a crunching sound as they walked in the fluorescent grass. 

"Ughhhh what do you nee--...Frisk...?" An echo-flower with a face said. The face immediately saddened as it saw the tear stained and tired eyes. 

"Another nightmare, huh...? you're grounded or something...?" Frisk nodded. Flowey sighed as a little vine patted her shoulder. 

"There there...you have you plushie right..?" She nodded. Flowey patted with his leaf the ground in front of him. She was fully hidden by the tall grass. 

"Gaster is such a jerk...just tell him you both need help with your nightmares...sheesh...Also, you forgot to come yesterday..or were you not allowed to leave..?" Frisk shook her head. 

"I was held at school with detention after our prank..." Flowey face-palmed with his leaf. 

"The hell did you do now?"

"Used water residue for a coffe machine and brown food coloring to make fake coffee for our teacher..?" Flowey snorted than started laughing. 

"Man that's piceless!! Soo...what was the nightmare about..?" Frisk layed down, hugging her plushie. 

"About me RESET-ing over and over again...also i had a fight with Sans and he told me he hates me.....I am so sorry...i wish i could have controlled it and stopped her! At least you wouldn't be stuck here as well...i want to live in this world but you..?" Flowey sighed. 

" First of all...THE SMILEY TRASH-BAG DID WHAT?! Secodly: It's fine actually...it's better this way...I..i have friends!" Frisk smiled a bit. 

"I hope new me will free monsters too..." Flowey snorted. 

"No doubt in that. But now...what the hell was that skeleton's problem.." She shrugged. 

"Bad mood..maybe.....but deep down i think he does hate me...or maybe it's just my nightmares speaking..." Flowey looked at her, worriedly.

" I may have been emotionless, but now i am no more...i can feel, from the glitch from that RESET... that means i care, Frisk.You should really think about doing something about these nightmares...you can die from exhaustion as a human..or mental issues...and this...uhh..nightmares... can leave you with issues and stuff.." Frisk looked up. 

"I already have issues...had from the Surface..." Flowey nodded in thought. 

"Was it...bad...?..Your family i mean...your life before..." Frisk shrugged. 

"Scary...loud...toxic...kinda left me with a bit of trauma...but i'll be fine...i'm slowly getting better..." Flowey nodded. 

"Do they know...?" He asked, quitely.

"How should i know? I only told them bits and pieces. I won't just go and be like: 'Hi! Did you know my parents were complete fucks?? OH! you didn't? Dad was an alcoholic, mom and workaholic and they both hated me and blamed everything on me. Hehe. Oh and i might have trauma from that because i also fell down here by trying to kill myself, but oh well.' Oh gee! Isn't that something just random and nice to bring up in a conversation!" Flowey chuckled worriedly. 

"Heheh..noted...You know...I'm sorry for calling you Chara...you're...you're way nicer than her and it's clear you aren't her..." Frisk started tearing up as she stared dumbfound at the echo-flower monster.

"Thank you...." And soon enough she drifted off to sleep. Flowey sighed. 

"You're lucky i'm an echo flower...I noted what you said Frisk...i truly did..."

* * *

"FRISKKKK!! FRISK!!" Papyrus said knocking on Frisk's door. It was weekend so it was around 9 in the morning. Gaster was surprised she wasn't awake yet. Maybe she had a bad sleep. 

"Frisk..?" Gaster tried as he knocked as well. No answear. Maybe she was mad. He decided to leave her. However 30 minutes later, Sans was done with Gaster's stupid grounding. He decided to check on Frisk. He teleported inside the room. 

"heyyyy frisky~ missed your best friend?" Silence. He felt a cold chill running down his spine. He opened his eyes only to see the balcony door open and a bit of snow getting in. The blanket was on the floor and there was no sign of Frisk. First idea he had it was she jumped and was down, outside, dying from blood loss and freezing. He looked down, no sign of Frisk. he calmed down and hoped she just left to go downstairs before he went in her room. 

"dad, is frisk here..?" Gaster looked at his son confused. 

"No. I'm pretty sure she's in her room. Why..?" Sans froze as his sockets went blank. 

"she..isn't...in her room..." Gaster stopped mid way through pouring Papyrus cereal. 

"What do you mean she isn't in her room...?" Sans looked down in shock. 

"Sans...?" He put a hand on his skull. 

"oh god....frisk ran away!!" He said in a panic as his eye started flaring blue and the clock appeared inside. Papyrus looked at his brother from his stool. 

"WHAT?!" Both Papyrus and Gaster said. 

* * *

"FRISK! FRISKY! I'M SO SORRY!! WHERE ARE YOU?! damn it, frisk.." Sans said looking around Snowdin. He was walking towards waterfall. Suddenly he noticed something. Some interesting puddles....from snow...snow shouldn't be this far in Waterfall...FRISK! She was here. 

"FRISK!! FRISK!! FRISK PLEASE!!" He yelled even louder walking around. He soon enough came to an echo-field with fluorescent grass and flowers. 

"FRISK!!" She heard him this time. She didn't move from her spot and she made herself even smaller in the tall grass. 

"FRISK! PLEASE! I'm so sorry....i..i told you i hated you...BUT I DON'T!! how could i hate my best friend....shit- frisk...i'm so sorry....i acted like a dummy..." He had his back towards her, looking around the echo-field. 

"...damn it frisk...please...." He was about to cry. Frisk looked at her tiny flower friend. He smiled and nodded. She got up and closer to him. 

"...dad if that's you then yes, you were right...what i did was dumb...i know...but i just want my best friend back...i just want frisk back..." She wrapped her arms around him. He stopped dead in his tracks as he inhaled and breathed out. 

"f-frisk..? FRISK!! oh thank god, frisky!! i thought i wouldn't find you and something bad happened to you!" He turned around and they stayed in that hug for a while. 

"you're such a dummy!! why would you run in the middle of the night..aren't you cold..? you're barefooted!!" She started giggling as she let herself lean on him. He sighed. 

"you...you had a nightmare...didn't you..? and i wasn't there to help you...i'm so so so sorry..." Frisk flicked him in the head. 

"owww!! ok ok..i deserved that.."

"No. That's for apologizing for nothing. Yes i had a nightmare..but it isn't your job to be there every time it happens."

"but i want to!" Frisk stood there blushing. 

"W-what..?" Sans coughed. 

"because i'm your best friend....yes..of course. a-anyways...dad's really worried so, come on." Frisk started walking first. Sans looked back and saw the tiny flower signing at him with his leaf. He came closer and knelt. 

"what is it, flowey?" The flower gestured to his face. 

"Press me and play the message." He pressed his face and suddenly he heard Frisk's voice. She sounded tired, sad and choking on emtions. 

_"How should i know? I only told them bits and pieces. I won't just go and be like: 'Hi! Did you know my parents were complete fucks?? OH! you didn't? Dad was an alcoholic, mom and workaholic and they both hated me and blamed everything on me. Hehe. Oh and i might have trauma from that because i also fell down here by trying to kill myself, but oh well.' Oh gee! Isn't that something just random and nice to bring up in a conversation!"_ Sans froze dead in his tracks. He always had a hunch about this kind of things but...being confirmed just...hit him hard. She even confirmed she fell because she wanted to kill herself...Not that she didn't before but hearing it a second time? His eyes swelled up with tears. THAT was his best friend. THAT was Frisk. THAT was who he loved....Loved...? Loved....he loved her. And he knew that he just doesn't want to accept it...he knows they're thirteen, Frisk came to the this Underground 3 years ago.. but..Weren't they young for this? He didn't know..but he knew he wanted to al least be her best friend forever. And he won't ruin it with a stupid crush! 

"Hey, bonehead, you coming??" Sans looked at Frisk walking back for him. heh...she was so nice. 

"coming right up...wanna teleport?" Frisk shrugged. 

"But if i'll throw up, since i'm still kinda tired, don't blame yourself." Sans face scrunched up. 

"yeahhh...no. we're walking then." Frisk groaned. He laughed. 

"and they call ME lazy." Frisk looked at him and flicked him in the skull again. 

"Shush..i'm tired." He shrugged. 

"i'll ask dad to let you sleep ok..?" Frisk looked at him. 

"will you stay with me..?" He smiled. 

"is water formed out of two atoms of hidrogen and one of oxigen?" Frisk smiled. 

"Your answear made my day." He snorted and looked away blushing. 

"yeah yeah now come on, slowpoke." They started walking side by side back to Snowdin where Frisk could finally rest properly after such a hourrendous night. 


	9. Halloween Party

"Halloween party..?" Frisk asked confused. Alphys nodded, excitedly. 

"Y-y-yes! Look guys! I-it's a thing!" Frisk looked at Alphys. 

"Well..yeah Halloween comes from an old holiday All Hallows Eve but...why are we throwing a party?" Alphys and the other kids at the table looked confused as Sans snorted. 

"when you know something, frisky. spit it out for all of us." Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"Halloween, also used to be All Hallows Eve, is a on 31's of October celebrated on the evening before the day of all saints or All Hallows Day. This celebration started with the Christian culture. Its actually pretty interesting. It marks the start of a thing called Allhallowtide, which which lasts three days and concludes with All Souls’ Day. Even if this holiday is usually celebrated non religious and stuff." Alphys looked with twinkling eyes. 

"Frisk-sama...W-what e-else do y-you know?" Asked the lizard monster. The other kids scooted forwards. Frisk started laughing. Sans eyed her with a smile. He earned an elbow in his ribs from Toriel who giggled at him. He narrowed her sockets at her. 

"Well~ i do know people dress up as ghost, monsters, characters from movies, pumpkins and skeletons...witches, werewolves and vampires...which i find quite silly now. This comes from an old tradition! Where they would dress up in scary costumes to scare off the bad spirits and lit up carved pumpins with scary faces. It was believed to be the day in which souls could pass back to the world of the living the easiest as reality mixes with the after life and the barrier is thin. It's technically a 'spooky' celebration" Alphys looked at Frisk, sipping in every word. Gorgette scoffed.

"It's so dumb!" Frisk looked away.

"i...i like Halloween..i also love going trick or treating...it's a thing where you put on a costume and go from house to house saying: trick or treat. It's also a tradition. Trick meaning the costume. Treat? Well...they give you candy." 

"CANDY?!" They all said leaning forward. Papyrus jumped up in Sans lap which made him groan in pain as he hit his pelvis. Frisk covered her mouth at that. 

"I WANT TO GO TRICK OR TREATING! CAN WE GO??" Frisk fidgeted. 

"It would mean to go on the Surface...i...i don't..uhh.." Sans frowned. 

"hey guys! how about instead of going up we just throw a party with costumes and buy some candy. we can watch some scary movies and stuff." Frisk looked at Sans and mouthed 'thank you.' He winked. Everyone agreed. 

"Ohh~ Did i hear a party? Count me and Blooky in! We heard all about Halloween~" Frisk smiled. More and more kids joined in. 

"Do we need a partner?? Because i want to go with Frisk!" Sans narrowed his sockets again. 

"yeahhh...not happening bud. sit down." Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"No, there's no need for such things. But we will need costume--....s...oh no. don't look at me like that!" Frisk says looking at the girls. 

"PLEASEEEE~~?" Frisk frowned. 

"NO! I'll end up looking like a pinky princess instead of a scary costume! NO!" They groaned. Sans started laughing. 

"goreyyy~~ Want to match costumes?" Asked Gorgette. 

"No! Match with me please! We can be red riding hood and the wolf! I'll give you details!" Asgore smiled. 

"Sure Tori...sorry Gorgette...maybe next time, ok?" Gorgette scoffed. Sans perked up at that. Match outfits...? That sounded...interesting. Sans looked at Frisk. He thought: what would she pick...? Sans then gave up the idea. He was too lazy to try...he'll just dress like a crazy scientist. 

"hey Papy, what are you going to dress as..?" Papyrus beamed. 

"I WILL BE A GUARD! NYEH HEH HEH!" Frisk giggled. 

"That's very strong and mighty!" He puffed his chest. Sans smiled a bit more. Frisk always knew how to talk to Paps so easily. She was also really good at helping him with jig-saw puzzles. 

"YO ALPH! We gotta dress as anime characters..." 

"W-we c-could go for s-something easy l-like pokemon...i-i'm y-yellow and y-you can be A-ash!" The two agreed excitedly. 

"I WANT TO MATCH WITH FRISK!" Frisk looked at MK who was jumping up and down excitedly. 

"Uhh...maybe another time." Frisk said with a smile. Sans sighed in relief. Undyne eyes him funny and he gave her a glare. 

"Well?? What are we waiting for? LET'S GO!!" Undyne said and they all got up just as the bell rang to get their costumes ready. It was after all, Halloween. And it was now set: they will have a party at Asgore's castle and they will also have a sleepover there. 

* * *

Sans DIDN'T expect for Frisk to be dressed like the monster from Frankenstein. He was dressed like a scientist...this was perfect. 

"OH MY GOD! Sabs look! We're matching! Oh OH! Here!!" Sans looked confused as she rumaged through her stuff. 

"It's an old remote with no batteries that used to turn this toy on...BUTTT we can use it to put on a show! Remember when Frankenstein pulled the lever so the monster came to life..? Press the button and i can pretend to do that!" Sans smile widened so much it almost looked like his face split in two. 

"YOU are a genius, frisky!" She smiled. 

"Oh i also can do this!" She wiggled her head a bit and it looked like it just fell in her arms. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sans said, scared by that. She slowly lifted the head and put it on. 

"how?!" Frisk smirked and pulled out a hanger. Man, she was smart! Papyrus just walked in, all excited in his little Royal Guard uniform. Frisk stared in awe and Sans was almost jealous. But then remembered it was Paps so it was understandable. His bro was, after all, the coolest. 

"NYEH HEH HEH! I'M THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD!...WAIT NO...THAT WILL BE UNDYNE...I'M SECOND IN COMMAND! NYEH HEH HEH!!" Frisk picked him up and the bag of candy as the three bid farewell to the older skeleton monster as they teleported to Asgore's castle. It was fun to see Undyne try to catch Alphys in a poke-ball. But then Alphys decided they should watch a scary movie. 

"Let's watch Scary stories to tell in the Dark??" Gorgette suggested, smirking evil-y. Frisk already watched it. She hated that movie. 

"Yeahhh...Papy you won't watch the scary movie ok..? Do you mind going with Napstablook to watch something nicer?" Frisk said. Papyrus shook his head. 

"I DON'T LIKE SCARY STUFF ANYWAYS." The movie started out ok...until Frisk started recognizing the plot....this stuff is just like the stuff Chara made her go through in her mind. Horror mini stories ending with the main character dying. She wasn't really inspired if she did this stuff based off of a book. At one point she grabbed Sans arm. He jolted and blue dusted his cheekbones, as he glowed a bit. Frisk however didn't look scared, just disgusted. 

"h-heya frisky...? are you ok..?" Frisk shook her head remembering all the times she died in her own head. Alphys was fully hiding behind Undyne, who was also trying to look away. Toriel and Gorgette were both latched onto Asgore and Mettaton was looking away. At one point the ghost decided he's going with his cousin and Papyrus. Frisk felt like she will throw up halfway through the movie. She shot up and ran to the bathroom. 

"frisk..? frisk?!" Sans asked confused. He got up and the others were getting up as well to follow. Frisk was now in the bathroom.

"frisk..? can i come in...?" Frisk knocked three times. That meant he needed to teleport in. He did. She was standing next to toilet. He knew Frisk always had a weak stomach...but he didn't get why she was nauseous all of a sudden.

"heyyoooo~ it's ya favorite boy~ sans." Frisk strained to smile then felt another wave of nausea. Sans winced as she puked. He held her hair back. 

"there there....ugh...man that's nasty...w-was it that gruesome...?" Frisk shook her head. 

"I..i just don't like....you know....the theme i guess..." Sans sockets went blank as he realized: Chara used her body to kill, she never kill. She hated killing and violence in general. Of course she would feel disgust and remorse. Plus...who knows what horror stories did she live in her head as her body was controlled. She puked again and Sans looked away. He hated when Frisk puked...he got used to it yes, but he hated it. It was gross and it worried him.

"uhh..i didn't think i'd have to do this again..." Frisk smiled a bit tiredly. Sans looked worried at her. 

"you ok there..?" She shrugged. 

"I think i'll puke again..." He sat down next to her. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. 

"F-F-frisk..? A-are you ok..?" Alphys asked, worriedly. 

"she's fine alph...something sat wrong with her stoma-- oh god, frisk!" He said as he pulled her hair back again and she puked again. 

"ew." He said shortly. The others made disgusted noises from behind the door. 

"Frisk! If you need something we can make you some golden flower tea--"Asgore wanted to suggest.

"NO!" Both Frisk and Sans said, remembering the awful rash she had on her arm from the buttercups. 

"That would be enough to kill me, thank you.." She said, her voice quite and horse. She could hear a smack. 

"Good job, flower boy!"Undyne said angrily. Frisk gulped and puked again. This time...? There was some blood in there. Sans looked not only grossed out but 10 times more worried. 

"uhh..i think you should try to hold it in from now on....are you feeling better...?" Frisk nodded slightly. She washed her mouth and hands then sat back down. 

"think you can stand yet..?" Frisk showed her finger, telling him to wait a minute as she leaned against him. 

"do you want to know the end of the movie...?" Frisk shook her head. 

"Watched the movie already and had the same effect...I know the last two end up together and break the curse from the weird ghost lady from the tower. Just a lonely abused and trapped soul, wanting revenge." Sans froze. No wonder she hated that movie. Sheesh...way to rub it in....

"i guess we're going to sleep earlier huh..? want me to carry you..?" Frisk nodded. She got on his back and he carried her, piggy-ride style. The others continued to watch movies and fell asleep in front of the TV. Sans and Frisk were in another guest room and he was trying to get Frisk to sleep. 

"frisky, you're my best friend, but you need sleep. this isn't healthy.." She shrugged and tried to go to sleep. Finally she started drifting off to sleep using the skeleton as her teddy bear and Sans was left with his thoughts. He hated seeing her like this. He always needed to be careful...Humans were so fragile.... He looked at her and brushed the hair out of her face and scoffed. 

"you're dumb....and stupid." He said narrowing his eyes. 

"you're reckless...." He said. She just yawned and pulled him closer. 

"hmph. weirdo.....smart, brilliant, agile....cute....and why do you always smell like strawberries...." He said frowning but blushing at the same time. He relaxed and closed his eyes. Might as well sleep.

"i bet i'll see your dumb face in the morning huh...? good night frisk..." He sighed and sleep took him in. 


	10. Changing history

"hmm..? Where's Gaster, Sans?" Frisk asked, rubbing her eyes. 

"he's preparing something and he's going to hotland." Frisk nodded. 

"What day even is today that it's so important for him to go?" Frisk said drinking some juice. 

"i believe....6 november..?" Frisk spurted her drink and started coughing. Her eyes widened. 

"WHAT?! TODAY?!" Sans looked confused. 

"yes...?" Frisk looked around franatically. She pulled out her phone. It was 9 in the morning. She had time. She can do this. 

"Do you know where he is going Sans?!" Sans thought about it for a second and his face darkened. 

"no." He said, even if it was clearly a lie. So he was aware he was going to The Core. If he will jump in the man was screwed. Frisk quickly pulled on her jacket and opened the door. She started running. 

"frisk?! FRISK!! WAIT!!" He groaned and teleported after her. She was fast. He always knew she was fast. The wind was howling as he tried to keep up with her. How was she so fast...? Ugh...no time for that. He needed to catch her and ask her what was wrong. Oh his way however he saw that their friends did exactly that as they stopped her in Waterfalls. 

"Frisk..? Why are you running..?" Undyne asked. Frisk looked at all her friends franatically. 

"I-I seriously don't have time for this. Listen, we can talk when i get back ok? This is important." Undyne frowned. 

"OK LISTEN! YOU'VE BEEN KEEPIG SHIT FROM US! We get that the RESETS are awful and Sans has the same power but what bad can happen now?!" 

"If you won't move...IT WILL HAPPEN UNTIL I FINSIH TALKING!" Frisk said. Sans came and grabbed her hands. 

"frisk, what is wrong?!" Frisk looked around. 

"Damn it..I'M LOSING TIME!! I'M SORRY IT'S FOR THE BETTER!!" She pushed Sans and ran past Undyne. Undyne's eyes widned as she summoned a spear and she didn't even look when dodging it. She never did this. She never ran so fast. She just pushed him. She was running fast. 

"w-w-where is s-she g-going??" Sans frowned. 

"the core." Alphys looked confused. 

"D-does s-she have b-business w-with Gaster?" Sans shrugged again. He started teleporting. They all tried to stop her through different means. She ran right through a wall of fire like a maniac. She jumped over electric puddles, she was unstoppable and soon enough they were chasing her through Hotland. 

"FRISK PLEASE! WE JUST WANT ANSWEARS!!" She pressed the button for the elevator. It was broken. 

"NO!" She yelled and hit the elevator. Her eyes widened. She will just have to run more. She darted and passed right through the lab, she jumped and speed through the whole damn Hotland. She didn't care that she was acrelessly jumping over magma. Sans was growing tired. Frisk was just running. Suddenly they were all at the door of The Core. She was jumping on the spot murmuring.

"frisk?!...oh god jesus...she's fast." Sans said. 

"left, left, right, left...uhh...shit-" Frisk said jumping, trying not to lose adrenaline. 

"Frisk!...we've been running and teleporting after you for almost an hour. What is it?" Frisk finally stopped and sighed. 

"remember how i told you there was no Gaster from where i was from...? I'm preventing that." They all froze. 

"s-so you've ran this whole way...t-to prevent" Frisk realized she has been wasting time. 

"WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Frisk looked desperate. Toriel took out her phone. 

"Almost 11 I--WAIT FRISK!!" 

"left, left, right, left, right! GO!" She darted towards the center of The Core and just as she said, those were the corridors taking her where she wanted. She ran into a room filled with Gaster's stuff and experiments. Sans teleported right after her as the others were running, a bit left behind. There was a huge hole, showing the power source from the Underground, Gaster was leaning on the railing. Frisk's eyes widened. 

"NO!" She jumped and pushed him back as she sat on the railing. She lost ballance and almost fell backwards. 

"FRISK!" Sans yelled and teleported to catch her by the hand and he did. 

"DAMN IT, DON'T LET GO NOW! GET UP!" Undyne and the others finally arrived as well. 

"FRISK! BONE BUDDY HOLD HER, I'M COMING TO HELP!" Frisk was starting to slip. Her feet were dangling. Undyne was holding her other hand. 

"Oh my god!!" Toriel exclaimed as she got next to Frisk and they all tried to pull her up, however she slipped, she was falling. 

"FRISK! NO!!" Sans said, pushing a bit into the railing. To their surprise the railing fell. So that's how the scientist would have died. Sans stumbled backwards. Gaster immediately rose his hand and caught Frisk, who was still falling, and almost erased herself. Everyone's eyes widened as they looked behind at the now sitting up scientist. 

"What the hell is happening here?!" The scientist asked. Frisk rolled on the ground and started coughing. She did fall in the darkness a bit. She coughed bits and pieces of the void. Dark sludge. Sans backed away in horror. Frisk wiped her mouth groaned. 

"Always hated that damned place...bleagh!" Frisk said letting herself flop on the floor. Sans knelt down next to her and hugged her. Undyne was next, then Toriel, Asgore and Alphys. They all broke the hug, apart from Sans who tightened his grip. 

"i swear to god...you always find a way to make my blood pressure rise and to give me a heart attack." Frisk laughed and hugged back her best friend. Frisk looked at the now mad scientist. Oh oh...

"Frisk. Explain. Now." So Frisk told him her story. The Amalgam of monsters, secret LAB, Gaster being erased. The scientist looked at Frisk, as she almost cried speaking of him being erased and the awful impact it had over her friends. The man frowned. 

"I am...sorry...i shall reinforce the railing and...i won't lean on it again....My god...Erased from existance? But that does prove my theoreme about the Void. Thank you, Frisk!" She smiled. All the kids were tired from chasing Frisk so they left to go home, as the last two kids, the ones under Gaster's roof, Sans and Frisk, reamined some more. 

"was i...really that...sad..?" Frisk nodded. 

"yeah...you never trusted me one bit." Sans frowned. 

"i..i trust you...you know that, right..?" Frisk looked at her best friend and smiled. 

"Of course i do. We're best friends! Here!" She lifted her pinky. He did the same as they intertwined them. 

"I promise to always trust you and that you will always be my best friend!" Sans blushed a bit and so did Frisk. 

"heh...i promise the same..." She smiled and then looked up ahead at the foggy sulfuric clouds they were watching. 

"You know, you were really brave to actually help me back then when you knew that you could have fell as well." Sans shrugged. 

"i..i didn't really care..all i knew was i couldn't let you get erased from existance...i couldn't lose my best friend..." Frisk blushed then started giggling. Sans was confused. 

"w-what's so funny??" 

"You care for me!" She said with a smile. Sans sockets widened. He flicked Frisk in the head. 

"the heck is with that?! of course i care!! you dummy..." Frisk smiled and kissed his cheek-bone. He froze as she got up and started walking. 

"Now come on! I wanna go home. Wanna watch a movie or something..? I already finished the homework we had at math." Sans stood there for a few seconds before he finally got up and started walking after her with his hands behind his head. 

"sure. what do you wanna watch..?"

"Disney!"

"you're such a kid..pfft-" 

"Sans.."

"hmm..?"

"We may have adult problems...but we're both kids." 

"oh. right." 

"Pfft-"

"d-don't laugh! i just forgot!"

"YOUR AGE?!"

"SHUDDUPPPPP!!" They both stayed in silence for a minute before they started laughing. And yes, they did watch Disney movies for the rest of the day. 


	11. It's the most wonderful time of the year

"HUMAN FRISKKKKK!! GET UPPPPP!!" Huh...? Why was he yelling so early? It was their holiday...She put her pillow on her head. 

"ohhh friskyyy~" Said another voice from behind the door which made her perck up. 

"may i come in, mi'lady??" Frisk groaned as she went deeper under the covers. She felt exhausted and she didn't know why. Also..her stomach kinda hurt. 

"frisk~~? hey, buddy you ok?" Frisk poked her head out from under the covers. 

"I think so...i'm just super tired, cranky and my stomach hu--" She stopped as a wave of nausea hit her. She sat up confused. She wanted to take off her blanket when she noticed a red spot. OHHHH NOOOO- She put the blanket back on. 

"Can you get out, please? I need to change." Sans looked confused. 

"but you usually change in the bathroom...wha??" Frisk didn't move from her bed. 

"come on friskyy~~" He pulled off her blanket and looked grossed out, confused and worried at the dried blood on the bed. 

"uhhhh-...isn't that supposed to stay INSIDE of you...?" He asked. Frisk didn't know how to explain this. 

"Uhh...it's ummm...uhh...Can you just tell me why you woke me up so early and ignore that..?"

"...sure.....it's christmas buddy!!" Frisk froze and face-palmed. 

"Of course it was! How could i froget!!" Cramps shot through Frisk's stomach. She grabbed her stomach in pain. 

"uhh..frisk is this some type of human sickness..?" Nah dude. It just happens once a moth. Oh god..why on CHRISTMAS?? Of all times...

"I'm..going to the bathroom..." She got up and walked to her bathroom, a bit scrunched down. She finally got to the bathroom and actually trying to use it was a gruesome sight. She was pretty sure she's never seen this much blood in her life. She didn't know what to do so she used some toilet paper and then as she was about to wash her hands, after changing she puked in the sink. 

"umm...frisk you ok in there??" Frisk laughed nervously. 

"I'll be fineeee..Don't worry about me."

"you know saying that just makes me more worried, right?" Sans said, his voice cracking a bit. 

"It's fine, don't worry. It's normal, ok?" She could hear the little gears in Sans head going at lightning speed to decifer what was happening to her.Frisk exited the bathroom wearing her ugly itchy Christmas sweater that was matching with Sans. Her's was Rudolf, he had Santa. If you pressed a button on them, they lit up. They looked awful. It was perfect. Frisk put on her raindeer horns and Sans had Santa's hat. 

They finally exited the room, after Frisk took her bed covers to get them washed. She dropped them in the laundry basket, next to the laundry machine and they entered a nice smelling kitchen. Gaster made pancakes. Papyrus was on a high stool, eating pancakes. He was wearing an ugly sweater and had a small christmas tree on his head. Gaster was the ugly sweater with a headband with a tiny snowman on top. 

"NYEH HEH HEH! BROTHER! FRISK!!" Gaster turned around as well and beamed. 

"Ah, Frisk! Merry Christmas! Thank god. I made pancakes for you guys. Thanks to that recipe book i got last week..i can make something else other than milk and cereal." Frisk and Sans started snickering but then Frisk remembered something. 

" Merry Christams Mr.G....But...uhh...Gaster, i need something from the Surface." Oh god this was awkward. 

"Yes, Frisk?" The man asked looking confused.

"I...need pads...?" Gaster spurted and dropped his spatula. He looked Frisk up and down and frowned. 

"Does it hurt? I have some pain killers-- I have been warned about the pains!! I have educated myself in the way of a human teenage girl and i found out quite a lot then..First days are the most painful, right??" Frisk nodded. Gaster looked at her like the fatherly figure he has become. 

"I didn't expect that to happen so soon. This will be messy. Are you cranky? Poor you...right on Christmas...Want to sit down on the couch??" Frisk shrugged and Gaster nodded as he let her sit on the couch, after she made her sit on a towel so she won't ruin the couch. He looked around the cupboards, got a small towel and heated it up to put it on Frisk's stomach. It felt really good. She immediately relaxed. Sans looked confused. 

"sooo...is this about that massacre in her bed orrr...?" Gaster looked at Frisk and she smiled guilty. 

"Guess i'll have to wash those...DON'T. MOVE." Frisk nodded and gave him a thumbs up. The man teleported away after he took his coat from the hanger. Sans came next to her and looked at her. 

"sooo...care to tell me why i can't open my presents until dad comes back?" Frisk looked at the window in thought as she thought about it. 

"YES! SANS IS RIGHT! IT'S VERY WEIRD!!" Papyrus said getting off his stool and coming to sit next to her. She was sitting between them, eating pancakes.

"umm....this is scaring me a lot, you know? like dad NEVER get's so worried about something." Frisk laughed then stiffened as more cramps could be felt. 

"uhhh...frisk..?" Sans said, sweating a bit. Papyrus looked nervous as well. 

"Sorry..umm..i don't really know how to explain this but...blood comes out of there for a week each month, if you're a girl...It's um...complicated and biology based." Sans and Papyrus stiffened. Papyrus then scrunched is nasal cavity in disgust. 

"d...does it hurt...?" Sans asked. 

"IS THAT WHY FATHER WAS WORRIED? BECAUSE IT HURTS??" Frisk nodded. 

"It's also why i puked...why i can lose my appettite or have cravings like some type of pregnant woman...Have mood swings and stuff....It's called a period and... Hate it...If it at least came later..." Frisk said sadly. 

"WELL I DO NOT THINK IT'S YOUR FAULT, AFTER ALL. YOU CAN'T CONTROL IT!" Frisk nodded. As they waited they decided to watch Wall-E. Papyrus fell asleep since he tried to catch Santa all night so it was only Sans and Frisk. 

"look!! Awww...He just wants to hold hands~" Frisk said, around the middle of the movie. Sans snorted. 

"pfft- no wonder it's your favorite. I think we watched this like 5 times." They looked at Papyrus and they both smiled. 

"And Papyrus fell asleep each time!" They both said finger-gunning each other. Frisk then looked at the screen then at her hand and at Sans. 

"hey, can you hold something for me~?" Frisk said with a smiled. Sans shrugged. 

"sure. what?" He said outstretching his hand. Frisk intertwined their fingers. 

"My hand~" Sans looked at their hands, then at her, then back at their hands and started giggling. The giggles soon were joined by another set of giggles and they both started laughing. But they never let go of each other as they continued watching. When the end came Frisk almost cried and Sans was laughing at her. 

"oh come on!! it's not that bad! he will surely remember he...r..." Frisk wiped her eyes. 

"I-i'm sorry...i-it's just...i-it happened so many t-times...I..." Sans snorted and gave her a hug. 

"does it look like i forgot...? frisk...you're not alone..."She sniffled. 

"Thank you.."

"my god, you're such a baby."

"Heyyyyy!!...i know..."

"pfft-...but hey! that makes you frisk!" She smiled. 

"Why am i the only one crying..?"

"because period mood swings..?" Sans asked humored. She snorted. He patted her head as she leaned on him. 

"you cry too much." Sans said. Frisk nodded.

"I know..."

"but it's ok."

"I know..."

"the towel is already stained..."

"I know..." Sans snorted. 

"is that all you know to say..?"

"Maybe?" They both started giggling when Gaster opened the door. They both pushed away from each-other and they fell off the couch. Gaster looked at them on the floor and started laughing. 

"Interrupting something..? Oh, here you go Frisk!" Frisk thanked the older skeleton and went ahead and changed. Gaster looked at the towel disgusted and put it in the laundry basket. Frisk came back down, took a pain killer and finally, the three kids could open their presents. Sans opened his gifts first. There was however one gift he recognized it had Frisk's writing. The others were from Gaster and had a chemestry set, some books and stuff like that. When he opened this one he was left stunned to see a telescope. Sans sockets widened. Everyone's sockets widened as Frisk was just chilling in her arm-chair. 

"WOWIE BROTHER! SANTA TRULY GOT YOU SOMETHING COOL!!" Sans looked at the present one more time. 

"Y-yes indeed son! H-how..." Frisk smiled at him. Sans blushed a bit and he opened the telescope. He started assembling it. 

"NYEH HEH HEH!! MY TURN!!" Papyrus got a jig-saw puzzle. It was small one from 'Santa'...however the gift from Frisk was a big box. In that big box? A jig-saw puzzle with the picture of all of them that had around a thousand of pieces. Papyrus was so excited he couldn't contain himself. Next up was Gaster. He got some cooking ustensils a book and from Frisk? A vile. In that vile, dark sludge. Gaster started smiling. 

"This is exactly what i needed!! OH MY GOD!! HOW?!" Papyrus started laughing. 

"NYEH HEH HEH! SANTA IS GREAT THIS YEAR!!" It's the first year they're celebrating with Frisk after all. She has lived 2 years in the Underground but she never got a chance to cleebrate with them. Frisk was about to get up and leave when Papyrus caught her by the sleeve. 

"FRISK! WHAT ABOUT YOUR PRESENTS..?" Frisk's eyes widened. 

"Excuse me...my what...?" Sans snorted. 

"your presents dummy!" Frisk looked at the skeletons confused. 

"I have presents...?" Gaster smiled and nodded. Frisk knelt down, unsure how to feel about the situation and she got the first gift. It was a DS matching the one Sans received a few months ago for his grades. Frisk smiled. She also got a small puzzle, some socks, she also got some sweets, then she found an interesting box. It was small. She shook it a bit. She opened it slowly only to close it back, tearing up. 

"W...what....?" She asked. The two little brothers were unsure how to feel about her reaction. 

"Merry Christmas, Frisk..." Frisk shakingly took out a snowglobe from the box, some photos and some dvd's. She got up, leaving the stuff on the floor and started pacing the room covering her eyes. 

"Frisk...it won't go away." Gaster said. She jumped up and down excitedly. 

"THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH!! I...i can't even begin to describe what i'm feeling.....Gracias..." Gaster started laughing. Sans looked confused. 

"sooo...what is this..?" Sans asked confused. Frisk smiled. 

"My most valuable stuff! Come come!!" Everyone gathered around her to see some black and white photos. 

"I always loved the old years....it was so much more...peaceful. And i loved my grandparents! This is my abuela and this is my abuelo!!" Frisk said pointing at the people in the pictures. She told them stories about the photos she heard from her grandparents. Then she showed tjem the snowglobe her grandmother owned then she took out the dvd's. 

"GASTER! You need to let me put one on! OH OH!! This one! Nothing more beautiful than an 50's love song!" Sans started laughing. 

"man you're such a hopeless romantic!"

"For that you'll be dancing with me!"

"uhh- i'm ok thank y-" She pulled him by the hand as the song started playing. He rolled his eye-lights as he put his hand on her waist and she put it on his shoulder. Sans looked away blushing as Frisk smiled at him. Frisk started singing with the song. Sans looked at her in awe as she started singing along the words. 

"Put your head on my shoulder  
Hold me in your arms, baby  
Squeeze me oh-so-tight  
Show me that you love me too" Frisk blushed as Gaster clapped. 

"Adorable!!" Gaster said. Papyrus started jumping up and down. 

"I WANT TO DANCE WITH FRISK!!" Frisk started laughing then picked Papyrus up, who was using his legs to hold himself around her waist and she was holding him by the back so he won't fall. They started twirling around the living-room. Sans sat down and Gaster looked at him smirking. 

"what is it, old man?" Sans asked looking away blushing even more. 

"And i thought i won't have to talk to you about girl game until later...Kids grow up so fast." He said wipping a fake tear. Sans took the cushion off the arm-chair and hit him with it. 

"dadddd!!" He said groaning. Gaster laughed. Frisk then asked Gaster to dance with her. Gaster stuck his tongue out at his son and Sans looked dumbfound as he actually started dancing with Frisk. Oh that man was a dead man! 

The rest of the Christmas day has been spent outside, when Frisk took out her bluetooth stereo and made the whole town center dance on her song around the Gyftmas tree, or when they played with their friends out in the snow. The rest of the day they spent it inside making cookies, watching movies and playing around. It was now night-time and Frisk decided she wanted Christmas to end perfectly. She was about to step out of her room when a skeleton was at her door. They looked at each-other snorted and she immediately moved out the way to let her best friend in. 

"geniuses think alike?" He asked as both of them were in bed now. 

"Totally..." She said and they both fell asleep right after. You know the saying: It's the most wonderful time of the year! Damn right it is. Tell the two sleeping love-birds it isn't...Because i don't have the guts. 


	12. New Year Dancing

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO THROW A PARTYYYYY!!! UGHHHH!!" Frisk said letting her head fall on the desk as the girls were surrounding her again. 

"Oh come on Frisk!" Frisk frowned. 

"Nooo...all you guys do is dress fancy and waltzzzz." Frisk whined. The girls looked surprised. 

"It's true actually. We've never danced on pop at a party...We've always dressed fancy and stuff." The girls were now deep in thought. 

"F-Frisk S-sama t-teach u-us how to dance!!" Frisk spurted as all the girls looked at her. Sans teleported in class and looked confused at the scene. 

"uhh....what..?" Frisk looked at the girls. 

"H-Hold on! Why do you assume i know how to dance?!" Frisk said blushing. 

"Do you mean to tell us you don't..?" Toriel asked. Frisk shut up. 

"I..i do but...I don't think i'm the best choice for that..." Frisk said scratching her head. Gorgette scoffed from a chair a bit further away. 

"Of course she isn't...she doesn't like waltz. What type of girl are you..?"

"Uhh...born in 200X..??" Frisk asked shrugging. Sans snorted and pulled a chair next to Frisk. Frisk glared at him. He waved. 

"don't mind me, i'm enjoying this." The girls turned back at Frisk. Alphys frowned. 

"D-Don't l-lie F-Frisk-sama!! I-I saw your playlist!!" Frisk blushed. Sans started snickering. 

"how bad could it be..?" Sans asked putting his hands behind his skull. Alphys took out her phone and put on Calibria 2007 by Enur. Frisk shot up like burned and reached for the phone. Sans started in dibelief at Alphys as the song was playing. Frisk danced on pop?! Holy- 

"ALPHYS!! GIVE ME THAT!!" Frisk said trying to get to the phone. Yes, Frisk loved dancing, but she didn't need to have everyone listen to the songs she danced on! Alphys started laughing. Undyne started smirking and Toriel looked shocked, even if she was smiling. 

"Put another one Alph!!" Alphys nodded and started snickering as she put on another song. This time it was even worse...It was a remix by Dj6RB of Oh Nanana. Frisk was red in embarrassement. 

"ALPHYS!!" Toriel looked at Alphys phone and smiled. 

"You have to dance for us!!" Frisk's eyes widened. Sans leaned forward, intrigued. Gorgette leaned forward too. 

"I bet it's just a bluff." Gorgette said. Sans shot her a glare. 

"like your grades??" He asked smugly. Gorgette was about to say something when Asgore walked in the class. There were still 15 minutes until their classes were starting again. 

"Gorey~ Sans is picking on me!!" She said. Asgore looked at her then at Sans and asked. 

"What did she do now?" Sans started howling with laughter as Frisk was still chasing Alphys around for the phone. 

"Y-You n-need d-dance F-Frisk-sama!!!" Frisk shook her head. Asgore looked confused. The two ghosts flew in. 

"where did the punk even learn to dance??" Alphys smiled. 

"S-she's s-self t-thought! I-I c-caught h-her t-taking o-online c-classes!! S-she's r-really g-good!!" Frisk stopped dead in her tracks. 

"YOU SAW ME?!"

"SHE'S TAKING WHAT?!" The others asked surprised. Mettaton chuckled. 

"Oh my~ We need to see this!!" Mk entered. He tilted his head. 

"See what??"

"Frisk dance!!" Toriel said clapping her hands, jumping up and down excitedly. Frisk looked around and sighed in defeat. 

"You guys are the worse..."

"J-Just a-a b-bit....P-please..?" Frisk gestured to Sans and the two of them pushed the desks a bit so she had space. After they did so, Alphys hit the song and Alphys and Toriel ran to the front and joined Frisk. Gorgette frowned and went to the front as well. She looked at them funny then smiled. The boys and Undyne were left to watch. They started snickering, a bit thinking she won't be able to do it. 

"Here!" She jumped in a position and so did the girls. She was trying to teach them how to move on the beat. The girls were stiff. Frisk frowned at that. 

"You need to feel the beat!!" Frisk said, sighing, after it proved to be futile. 

"Well then you do it! You've been bossing them around the whole time. ARE YOU ANY BETTER??" Frisk let her shoulder slump. Alphys hit the music and Frisk didn't even think twice as her body started moving with the beat. Everyone shut up at that. She started dancing. She was flexible, she's always been, but they didn't expect for her body to move like that. The steps with her legs were precise, but in a free type of way. It was confusing, but mesmerizing to watch. Sans was however unphased. He loved to watch her dance at home. He learned about her classes a month ago. He even started dancing himself with her. Papyrus always called him lazy, so he decided to do something for once, and dancing with his best friend was hella fun. Frisk was however good at dancing beacuse she also had a bit of training from the Surface. 

"OH YEAHHH!! GO FRISKY!! WOO!!" Undyne said looking at her. Frisk looked at Sans. Sans sockets widened. 

"ohhh no no no. we may be dancing at home but i am NOT doing it in front of everyon--WOAH!!" He was already pushed in the front. Frisk looked at him and snorted. He sighed in defeat then they both gave each other a smug look. They stated dancing. They've always been able to connect easily. They started dancing together. Asgore looked at the others surprised. 

"Why do they always do this type of stuff together and we never know?!" Asgore asked. The two dancing kids laughed but they didn't care anymore as they imagined they were back in the living room and they were dancing together. The song ended and they were panting. 

"Oh man this party will be so cool!!"

* * *

Frisk almost never left the dance floor as the songs were now in her domain. This New Year's party was actually pretty cool. A lot of kids were asking Frisk to teach them how to dance. She even tought Papyrus a few moves. As he was sitting in his chair and saving the one next to him for Frisk she finally decided to take a break. 

"man you sure have a lot of batteries in there." Sans said, jokingly. Frisk groaned. 

"I so need some water. Monsters are acting like they've never danced apart from waltz." Sans chuckled. 

"before you..? i don't actually think they did!" Frisk looked shocked. Sans smiled. 

"another wonderful change made by the hero of the underground. weeee!!" He said and he gave her a glass of water. They both started laughing. MK then came to Frisk. 

"Frisk! Frisk! Wanna dance with me??" Sans frowned.

"sorry dude. she's taking a break right no--"

"Sure MK!" She said getting up and she was about to leave. Sans grabbed her hand. 

"hold up, bucko. are you seriously going back to dance?? take a break!!" Frisk smiled. 

"I'll be perfectly fineeee~~" Frisk said with a smile. He sighed in defeat knowing she was really stubborn. 

"fine...BUT after one dance you're coming back here."

"yes, DADDDD." Sans face-palmed. 

"i'm bearly older by a month, you dramatic child." Frisk stuck out her tongue and he watched her leave. He stayed there, waiting. But it has already been 3 songs. Asgore came and sat down next to him. 

"Dudeeee. You should totally tell Frisk you like her." Asgore said. Sans blushed. 

"w-what..? m-me? no no no..i don--" 

"OH MY GOD! FRISK!!" Both kids immediately shot up at the scream Undyne let out. Oh no...They made their way through the crowd and there she was: Frisk, passed out from exhaustion and dehydratetion.

"FRISK!!" Sans screamed as he saw her and knelt next to her. He immediately teleported to the infirmary. The monster working there wasn't there but he knew Frisk needed some sleep right now. He waited around an hour. It was almost midnight. 

"Ughh...my head hurts."

"that's what you get. i told you one song, you dummy!!" He said hugging her. She patted her skull. 

"How come i always get myself in this type of trouble..?"

"because you are reckless, you love danger, can't spell your name without risk in it AND you love to scare me to my grave!"

"...Fair enough." She said with a shrug. He tightened his hug. She smiled. 

"I'm ok silly-bones." He sighed. 

"i know but...can we just stay like this a little longer...?"

"Ok..." They stayed like that, the music from the party swaying in the background. 

"3!!" They could hear everyone cheer. Frisk looked out in the hallway. 

"2!!" Sans looked at her. 

"1!!" Frisk smiled. 

"Happy New Year, Sans!" His sockets widened. He smiled as well. 

"happy new year, frisky...you reckless human..." Frisk started laughing and she took his hand. 

"COME ON!!" She led him to a window. Sans was confused what she was doing until they climbed out through the window and they could see fire-works in the sky. Sans and Frisk stared in awe. 

"Woah!!" They said looking at each other. 

"Did you know that on the Surface you make a new year's resolution? It's kind of like a wish! What's yours..?"

"...i want to be less lazy!" He said. But in his mind another idea was starting to take shape. 

"Oh? Well..i want to be less reckless..." They both stayed in silence as another idea was coming to both of their minds. 

"And to keep being your best friend!" They both said at the same time. They looked at each other surprised. They started laughing. 

"we're so dumb..."

"yeahhh...Oh yeah wanna see my prank..?" Sans looked confused until Frisk started pulling out waterballoons from her inventory and he looked down at the people outside. 

"you sneeky sneeky girl..give me on! i so want to hit sneeky-snakes."

"1 point feet, 5 points the head. Deal?"

"oh you're on!" And so they threw the water balloons...they got caught and found out that on their first week of school they will have detention. Heh. No regrets. 


	13. Valentines Gifts...and Pranks

"WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME IT'S VALENTINES TOMORROW?!" Undyne said panicked at the girls sitting down. Frisk was reading a book and Alphys and Toriel were painting their nails. 

"Oh yeahhh...I forgot it's tomorrow. Hehe." Frisk said flipping the page. Undyne grabbed Frisk by her shoulders. 

"WHAT?! DON'T PULL THAT CRAP! We need to get a gift for Asgore so Toriel can give it to him, i need a gift for Alph, she needs one for me and you need one for Sans!!" Frisk blushed. 

"W-who said i'm getting one for Sans?!" Toriel giggled as Alphys jumped up looking at Undyne asking about what gift she wanted. 

"Duhhh! I did! He totally likes you!!" Toriel said smiling. Frisk frowned. 

"N-no he doesn't!!" Undyne scoffed. 

"You're more clueless than Asgore with Gorgette!! Come onnn, punk! Use your brain!! You've got it for a reason!" Frisk frowned. 

"He doesn't like me..." Frisk said. Undyne rolled her eyes. 

"But do YOU like him..?" Toriel asked hopeful. Frisk blushed and looked away. 

"Even if i did it doesn't matter. He only sees me as his best friend and...i'm more of a bother for him.."

"F-Frisk-sama..I-i d-don't think that's true! S-Sans a-always lights u-up when y-you come i-in!" Undyne nodded. 

"Not to mention, he always gets jealous of MK when he tries to kiss you or to get close to you! Remember the mistletoe??" Frisk blushed. 

"T-that was nothing!!" Frisk said hiding her face with her hands. Toriel giggles. 

"Even i admitted to them i like Asgore! You have no chance!" Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"So we need Valentines gifts and outfits!" Suddenly a pink ghost came. 

"Did someone say...OUTFITS~~? Well darlings, i can help with that!" The girls looked at each other then at Frisk. She groaned and signed for the ghost to go on. 

* * *

"Sans..? You're a coward!" Asgore says as him, Sans, MK, Naptsablook and Papyrus are sitting at a table. 

"why..?" He asks confused by the sudden accusation.

"It's clear you like Frisk! Yet you're not doing anything about it!" Sans started blushing like crazy.

"YO! HOLD UP!" MK tried to protest. 

"Not now MK." Asgore said raising his hand. The armless kid watched in disbelief the conversation going down. Sans was looking at the prince. 

"..i didn't know he likes Frisk.....hehe......" Said Napstablook. Sans brother got excited. 

"REALLY?! WOWIE BROTHER!!" Sans was cursing life right now. 

"..kill me.." He pulled the hood of his jacket and hid inside. Asgore rolled his eyes. 

"Sans. You need to take responsibility and own up to it! You two are already acting like a couple!" Sans stared at him in disbelief and so did MK.

"wait...we're acting what now?? i think you've done a mistake here, flower boy." He says, frowning. Asgore chuckles. 

"At least I've admitted i like Toriel. You're not even admitting it!" Sans looked down. 

"what if...i'm just breaking our friendship...i..i like what we have...and i think it would be great if she liked me back but...i..i don't know..." Sans said looking down and sinking into his seat. Asgore sighed. 

"What a coward." Papyrus nodded and so did Napstablook. 

"I am perfectly ok with him not saying anything! I'm confessing to Frisk soon!" Sans shot up panicked. 

"you're...what now?! tomorrow?!?" MK nodded proudly. 

"Yes sir! Tomorrow! Anyways guys I was going to say i'm going to buy her a gift soo...see ya!" Mk left and Asgore grabbed Sans by his collar. 

"We.Are.Getting.Gifts.Today! ASAP!" Sans frowned. 

"i..i don't know what to get he--" He stopped. He knew what to get her. Frisk has always been a hopeless romantic apparently. He groaned and let his head fall on the table. Asgore chuckled. 

"Now come on!!"

* * *

The mall they were in was newly built in the Undergound for touristic purposes but...The monsters used it a lot since a lot of the buyer's spread around the Underground and some new ones FINALLY were in one place. Some of the stores also had modern things now. No more gear ready for war. 

"This...is actually not so bad!" Frisk says looking at herself in the mirror. She was happy with the hoodie she choose for valentines, some jeans and a hat she got. She also had a checkered red shirt around her waist, still keeping the rainbow suspenders however. Alphys pushed her glasses up. 

"I-i d-didn't expect F-frisk-sama t-to pick something t-that matches." Frisk gave her a 'really dude?' look. Alphys then looked at Frisk. 

"C-could y-you p-pick something for m-me t-too Frisk-sama??" Frisk gestured with her finger for Alphys to do a twirl. She looked through the clothes in Muffet's shop. 

"Hmmm...I think this red dress..? It's kinda baggy...oh oh oh! Perfect!" She picked the dress and took a red ribbon and a red head-band with a red rose on it. 

"There you go Alph!" Alphys looked surprised. Toriel came out of one of the dressing rooms as Alphys went in. Frisk looked her up and down. 

"Hmmm...doesn't say something new to me...Head high Toriel." Toriel looked confused at that. Frisk nodded. 

"You have such good complexion for purple. No doubt! Size?" Undyne looked dumbfound. 

"I...don't know..?"

"Hmm...I'd go with a 6 or..?...Maximum of 7, take a six, we get a bigger size if it's not good for you." Frisk said looking around. Frisk actually enjoyed fashion. She loved the science behind it, so to speak. The girls just didn't use it, that's what bothered her. They wouldn't let her choose or speak, not even with make up, when she was actually better at it. 

"Yo, why do we always dress her up by forcing her instead of taking her shopping like this. She's got eye for fashion. She put Mettaton to shame." Mettaton was floating in the corner. 

"I KNOW!!! It hurts, but i am impressed!" Muffet giggled from behind the counter. 

"You know dearie, if you ever want to help me, i would be more than glad to let you help. i will even pay~" Frisk smiled. 

"I will think about it. OH PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW METTA!" Frisk said as he was about to pick an eye-catch glittery pink that would make you feel neon-ly nauseous. No better description. Frisk looked around after she handed a cute white and lilac dress to Toriel with a cute ribbon. 

"Here Toriel, try this one. Metta what size do you have?" Mettaton looked at himself and Frisk frowned. 

"A 5..?" Muffet nodded from behind the counter. 

"My my, dearie~ you've got quite the eye~. Here's my card." Frisk gladly took it as she spotted something. It was a coat that Mettaton would KILL in. 

"YES!" She said as she rushed to it. She gave it to him and gave him a cute accessory for it too. Alphys and Toriel both came out the dressing room. Frisk rushed to Alphys side. She frowned. 

"Two sizes smaller..?" She looked at the spider lady. The lady nodded and went to the back. Frisk took the ribbon from the small lizards hands and put it around her waist. She pulled a bit. 

"Too tight? Uncomfortable?" Alphys shook her head.

"Breath for me?" Alphys breath in and out and Frisk nodded. 

"Too tight. A longer one. Hmm." She started taking ribbons and comparing them. She eyes Toriel and frowned. She took the ribbon from Toriel's head and looked around. She got a very nice clip instead. It looked like a purple diamond. Toriel admired herself. Frisk liked more casual cloathing, like the ones she was wearing now. The others however wanted to look fancy. Undyne jumped up. 

"Do me next! ngahh!!" Frisk didn't even think twice as she gave Undyne a nice shirt with a vest and some trousers to match it. Suddenly she got a text from Asgore. She was confused. 

**|** *Hey Frisk. You are good with clothes right? What do you think i should wear?

You should probably wear something with royal purple. Toriel's dress is lilac ;)* **|**

* * *

"Apparently Frisk is good with clothes." He said surprised as Toriel and Undyne were sending photos of Frisk checking the size of Alphys dress with her fingers. Sans snorted. 

"you kidding..? she always was, she just never gets to show it. she prefers comfortable clothes anywa--" Sans stopped as he looked at the photo. Frisk was in her outfit from tomorrow. Sans blushed. 

"Hehe." Asgore said looking at his face. He gave Asgore his phone back and rolled his eye-lights. 

"HEY BROTHER. YOU SHOULD DRESS TO MATCH FRISK'S OUTFIT!" Papyrus said. Sans frowned. How was he supposed to match that...? 

_"I will be honest. I don't really care about matching colors. I care more about matching styles right? If i were to wear a cool hoodie for some holiday...the person i'm matching with should wear, i don't know.... jeans, a vest-type of jacket and a buttoned up shirt?...Hey!! That could work nicely! I'm such a genius!!"_

"got it." Sans said with a smile, remembering Frisk's words from a few days ago when they were playing pokemon on DS together. He tried it on and seemed good. They finished quickly and Sans ushered them to the store with gifts. Sans however had something else in mind. He had, after all, a bag of 50 G.

* * *

"Frisk! Move faster will you?!" Undyne said. Frisk shook her head, with a sigh. 

"Don't worry, i'm looking." They were in an random store with a lot of video games and stuff like that. She needed to get to the candy store and she also wanted to get something from here. She will get him a few games for the console. She found:I Expect You To Die, Last of Us 2 (since he owned the first one), Operancia: The stolen sun, Valkyria Chronicals 4, Echo, Ys Origin, Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee, Uncharted 4. Frisk smiled as she gave the shop-keeper her money. It was a beauty how much you could buy with 50 G when dollars started coming into the Underground as well. She started putting sticky notes on each game and only leaving the first letters of the games. It spelled: _**I love you**_. It was childish, she knew it. But she wouldn't dare to tell him in the face. They also went and bought some Valentines day chocolate. Frisk decided she will stick inside some puns. 

_'i know you'll like my gifts. how? choc it up to experience.'_

_'I love you dairy'_

_' **He had an uncandy feeling that he was being watched**. Why..? Dunno, i'm probably in my room'_

* * *

Sans bought her a box of chocolates, yes. A bouqet, absolutely (he avoided buttercups at ALL COSTS)...he remembered she liked lilacs, so he got just that, and he also bought her a bracelet. It was a golden bracelet with a red and blue stone..Why he chose that? Because her soul trait was determination and his was patience. This meant a lot to monsters. Man he was a hopeless case. He...he was scared but like, a good type of scared? Giddyness was what it was. He kinda like it. He always felt life threatening scares when it came to humans...because well...Chara. But with Frisk? He always had this...weird feeling.

Asgore of course got Toriel a bouqet with a hidden message in it and a poem attached to it and Papyrus was overly excited to see Frisk's reaction for his gift. 

* * *

And there they were. Sitting in front of each other, matching, gift in hands, everyone watching. 

"Yeahh...i'm not doing this with all of them watching." Frisk said looking around.

"secret place?" Sans said with a half shrug.

"Abso-freaking-lutely!" She took his hand and they teleported away. They were now in the echo-field not far from their school grounds. 

"so uhh...y-you look nice..." Frisk smiled. 

"You do too!! not that you don't usually look nice, of course not...oh god...." Frisk said awkwardly. She sighed and started laughing at herself. 

"I haven't been this scared of something since Megalovania started playing on my ass in the Judgement hall." Sans snorted and they both sat down. They looked at each other's gift and both started chuckling as they exchanged gifts. Frisk was first. She smiled when she saw it was dark chocolate. They both hated chocolate that was too sweet. They loved a 70% dark. They would share them when they did homework or played together. She then saw the bouquet of lilacs with a little note: I lilac you. Frisk giggled as red crept up her cheeks and then she opened the small box. She stopped. 

"o-oh my god! Sans!!" She said pulling the bracelet out. 

"It's so...wait...how did you--...." She stopped realizing he used the money from her poker game. On Christmas they both got G's from Gaster but now-...? 

"no....You didn't...Oh my god!!" Sans started chuckling as he turned almost as blue as the echo flowers around them. 

"yeah...i thought you'd like it.." Sans said rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Like it?! You kidding me..?! I LOVE IT! Thank you!" She said putting it on. It was Sans turn.

"guess it's my turn...HOLY- these are so many games!" Frisk chuckled. He didn't understand why there were sticky notes on the games until he aligned them all in order and he read the message. He pulled the hood of his vest. 

"damn it...that's...that's smart-!" He sighed and looked some more. He read the jokes in the chocolate box and they started both eating chocolates next to each other. 

"soo..uhh....does this make us..?" The skeleton asked a bit confused.

"I don't know...do you want it to make us...?" Frisk asked confused as well.

"uhh...i...i don't know..." He said as Frisk blushed looking away. 

"I...i'd kinda like that..." She said, a bit quieter. Sans looked at her. 

"y..you'd do...?" Frisk nodded blushing more. Sans blushed as well. 

"guess we are..uhh..together now...?" Frisk asked. 

"yeah..." Frisk looked at Sans. 

"N-nothing will change...right...?" Frisk asked, scared. He pulled her in a hug and kissed her forehead like how his dad used to do to show affection. 

"nothing will change...maybe only for the better..." Frisk smiled and the two of them stayed in the fields a little longer eating chocolates, making puns, and planning their next prank. And guess what..? Their next prank was at the teacher's presentation for Valentines...after an awkward rejection.

* * *

"I LIKE YOU FRISK!!" Was the first thing she heard as the two teleported back. Frisk's eyes widened. They had no classes but they were however asked to stay in scool. Frisk rubbed her neck awkwardly. Sans put a hand in front of her. 

"back off, mk. i was first, sorry." Frisk smiled a bit in apology and Mk understood. 

"oh...but can we still be friends?" Frisk smiled and nodded. 

"Of course!" Sans narrowed his sockets. 

"Ok now...real question...YOU GUYS TOGETHER??" Yelled Undyne. Frisk and Sans looked at each other. The pause was enough to send all the girls squealing and circling around her like vultures. They asked so many questions Frisk was backing away and bumped into Sans. 

"woahhh there. you ok??" He asked. Frisk nodded and smiled. 

"yeah, sorry!" Suddenly the teacher's called the students from the bigger classes and the teachers in the festivities hall. Frisk looked at Sans he took out his phone and he smirked and winked at her. Time to have some fun. They sat down and the teachers had their little talk about love and stuff and put a song they expected, since they put it everytime they took a break from any event or talk they had in this school. 

"Here's a little song I wrote  
You might want to sing it note for note  
Don't worry, be happy" You could hear playing from the stereos until the sound of a bluetooth connected came on. Sans brought his phone to his mouth as he opened the microphone app and started singing:

 **"I fucked these bitches and I'm fucking all these hoes**  
**Eating pussy like it's Oreos**  
**You already know I, you already know"** Everyone from their class looked at Sans, apart from Frisk who was casually sitting. Suddenly she pushed her hat up and sat up taking Sans phone. 

" _You already fuckin' know bitch, ayy_!" Everyone's faces fell as Frisk started rapping and Sans started hyping her up.

"FRISK?!" Everyone of the people she knew said as she got up with the phone and Sans got up as well. They wanted to show they were guilty for this.

"Oh. My. GOD! THIS WILL BE GOOD!!" Gorgette said.

"BUAHAHAH!! THEY'RE SO IN TROUBLEEEEE~ AFTER THISSSS~" Undyne said and Alphys nodded, agreeing.

"Oh these two are something, alright." Toriel said as Asgore snorted. She gave him a look and he looked away shrugging. Frisk took in a deep breath and started rapping fast, so fast that it left everyone in the audience dumbfound. Did she need to be good at everything? The two trouble-makers started dancing and gesturing to emphasize what she was saying. 

" _Got all this paper, I don't go to class_  
_Shorty look good with that double-stuffed ass_  
_Shoe made of gator, so I'll see you later_  
_Ya' boy made the fader, all yo' shit is trash, uh_  
_She only a five in her face_  
_So her head get a bag and my time don't get waste, uh_  
_Give me a time and a place_  
_And I'm pulling up fast 'cause my tongue like the taste_  
_Ooh, how do you do that?_  
_Keep my shit wavy, like Durags_  
_Make me your ex-man, like Hugh Jack'_  
_I can't be your boo, I'm a douchebag_  
_Got so much drip, you kids might need a hoodie_  
_Said I'm out here buzzin', but I got a woody_  
_I been in the field, but I feel like a rookiе_  
_And I eat that pussy like milk's favorite cookiе_ " They both were dancing at this point. The others in class started dancing as well. The teacher's were trying to stop the song, but they couldn't. The kids from other classes were laughing and vibing as well. Sans took the phone back and started singing just as he saw his father give him a thumbs-up. The man must have been as bored as them.

" **I fucked these bitches and fucking all these hoes**  
**Eating pussy like it's Oreos**  
**You already know I, you already know, I, I, I**  
**I fucked these bitches and fucking all these hoes**  
**Eating pussy like it's Oreos**  
**You already know I, you already know I** " Frisk added an _'A_ _yy_ ' as she took the phone back. Sans chuckled at her excitement. 

"have to agree they are sounding good." Gaster said nodding. Misses Doods looked at him in disbelief. 

"MR.GASTER!"

" _You already know, ayy_  
_Pull up in a robe, ayy_  
_Pink as shit, I steal his bitch_  
_She ride me, rodeo, ayy_  
_Water how I flow, ayy_  
_Coke all in my nose, ayy_  
_Stack it quick, I'm getting rich_  
_You see me do-si-do, ayy_  
_Bitch, what do you mean I can't see a titty?_  
_And I'm whipping out my peen in the middle of the city_  
_And I'm rocking Nike, but the fit is looking shitty_  
_I can't hit that bitch 'cause I just been so busy_  
_She grab on my dick and say, "This little piggy"_  
_While out in public they say, "You Shotgun Willy"_  
_Just call me the kid, got a tattoo of Billy_  
_I want my nuts kissed from a bitch hot as chili, huh?_  
_You already know though_  
_Why all these motherfuckers want a photo?_  
_Kiss my homies on the mouth, I'm a homo_  
_Pulling up, iced out, feel like Frozone_  
_I been bagging all these bitches, like I'm Frodo_  
_Catch me whippin' out my dick like a yo-yo_  
_And her man is a bum, he a hobo_  
_Matrix in the whip going slow-mo, woah yo', oh no_ " Frisk took a deep breath and everyone was silent, apart from Sans who seemed unphased at the speed she just rapped in. He got used to Frisk aspiring to do things. She loved tongue-tying raps and riddles. 

" **I fucked these bitches and fucking all these hoes**  
**Eating pussy like it's Oreos**  
**You already know I, you already know, I, I, I"** Suddenly the two troublemakers started singing together. 

"I swear...these two dumbasses are made for each other." Undyne said face-palming. Alphys was chuckling. 

"I think t-they're c-cute t-together!!" The two looked at each-other and smiled. 

"Ship!" They both said hugging. 

**" _I_** _ **fucked these bitches and fucking all these hoes**_  
_**Eating pussy like it's Oreos**_  
_**You already know I, you already know"**_ They high-fived as their classmates cheered. 

"i should have known they would pull something...." Gaster said face-palming. 

"I kinda feel like we should let that one slide since everyone enjoyed it..." Misses Doods said giggling as the kids laughed and cheered.

"It had been settled then...we're forgiving them...But they will still get one day of detention for the awful language." Gerson said and everyone cheered louder. Frisk started laughing and hugged Sans. 

"i'll take it." Sans said laughing as Frisk was jumping up and down for getting away with that. After the students started leaving and it was only them left to leave, Sans kissed Frisk right on the mouth which left her frozen and blinking a few times in a haze. Then she looked at him surprised and started laughing, both of them blushing. She flicked him in the forehead. He chuckled and took her hat and put it on his head. 

"Sooo...we're skipping detention, right?" Frisk asked getting up. 

"ohhh yeahhhh." He said as they took their bags and left. Oh boy, this felt nice. 


	14. A date by the Great Papyrus

"BROTHER! FRISK!" Sans and Frisk were playing Smash Bros in the living room and Sans was losing. Frisk turned around, Sans was just profiting. 

"Yes Papyrus..?" Frisk asked. Sans was spamming the buttons. Frisk frowned. 

"One second, let me teach your brother something real quick." She pressed two button and Sans flew out of the screen. She smacked him over the head. 

"ow!!" He said rubbing the spot. 

"No cheating!!" Sans scoffed and they paused the game as both of them turned around. Sans had his arms crossed, resting on the back of the couch. Frisk had her hands plopped over the back of the couch, dangling in Papyrus direction. 

"SO...YOU TWO ARE DATING RIGHT??" They both spurted as Frisk fell backwards, off the couch and Sans covered his face. Gaster quickly came in from the kitchen with a spatula in hand. 

"Excuse me....what now??" Gaster asked, his socket twitching. Sans looked at Gaster, Papyrus than at the Frisk on the floor, with her feet still on the couch. 

"uhhh....let's **pretend** i said yes....why?" He asked skeptical. Gaster disappeared back in the kitchen at the word 'pretend'. Frisk hid her face with her hands. 

"QUITE EASY BROTHER....IT'S JUST THAT I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU GO ON A DATE AND I WANT TO SEE YOU TWO GO ON ONE!" Frisk got up and looked at Papyrus. 

"Wait...That's it..? You want to see us go on a date..?" Papyrus nodded. 

"YES! I WANT YOU TWO TO HAVE FUN AND TAKE PICTURES SO I CAN SEE!!" Papyrus said with puppy eyes. Frisk covered her face whimpering and smiled softly at the little brother. 

"Sanss~~ He's too cuteeeeee~" Frisk said turning towards him. Sans groaned sliding down his seat. 

"i knowwww...that's the problem...how are we supposed to say no..." Gaster then came back with his spatula. 

"SO YOU TWO ARE DATING!! SANSSSSSSS!!" Frisk looked at Sans, patted him on the back, then jumped over the couch and booked it to her room. 

"you traitor!!" Sans yelled and he teleported upstairs at the door of her room. He hid inside as well. 

* * *

"BUAHAHAH!! Papyrus is making you two go on a date?! That's soooo dumb!!" Undyne said. Frisk was hiding her face in her pillow. 

"I'm kinda scared...Help..?" Frisk said. Toriel smiled softly at her. 

"Don't worry! I'm sure it will be fine...you want to go shopping. Frisk shook her head."

"No thanks...really...I just want to have a sleepover and talk." Frisk said dangling her legs in the air. 

"I-I'm sure i-it will b-be fine F-Frisk-Sama..." Frisk smiled. 

"Thanks...Oh, Undyne! You said you wanted some moisturizer for your scales! Here!!" Frisk gave Undyne a small container. Undyne applied some on her face. Her eyes lit up. 

"Holy shi- How did you get this??" Frisk smiled. 

"I mixed these two!!" Toriel looked at two other containers and gasped. 

"I get it! because this one is with more water and this one is--"

The girls kept talking for the rest of the night about make-up and what Frisk should wear the next day on their 'date'. 

* * *

"i am having a mental break-down.... paps...WHY??" Sans asked shaking his brother. His brother beamed. 

"SO I CAN SEE YOU TWO HAPPY TOGETHER! YOU'RE ALWAYS MORE HAPPY AROUND HER!!" Sans grip loosened. 

"w-what...?" He asked confused, blushing. Papyrus nodded. 

"I HAVE PICTURES!!" Sans looked confused at the pictures. It was him bored in the living-room. Then him beaming as Frisk came to play on the DS with him. He shuffled through the photos. He looked bored in the ones alone...He never noticed how happy she made him. Pfft- That dork. Sans sighed and gave Papyrus photos back. 

"fine...what do you want us to do."

"ACT LIKE YOURSELVES!" Sans looked at his brother in confusion for a second before smiling. 

"you're a genius, you know..?" Papyrus beamed. 

"NYEH HEH HEH!!"

* * *

"holy...." Sans muttered as Frisk was descending the stairs. 

"I'm here!! Sorry i took a bit longer!" Papyrus stared at Frisk. She was wearing a cute skirt and a shirt matching it. She had a braid at the back. Sans couldn't look away. 

"HUMAN FRISK! YOU LOOK GREAT!!" Sans slapped both of his cheek-bones at the same time while looking at Frisk to pull himself out of that haze. Gaster was narrowed-eye looking at them. They both gulped and sttiffened. 

"Back. 8." Sans looked up hopeful. 

"9..?" He asked shrugging a bit. 

".....Fine." Sans and Frisk sighed in relief as they both bolted out the door. 

"Sooo...the hell are we doing..?" Sans shrugged. 

"papyrus said to have fun and be ourselves..?" Sans said, with a tone of confusion at the end. Frisk snorted. 

"Store-bought picnic in the echo-fields?"

"hell yeah." They both put at their G together and bought all the shit they could. Chips, candy, soda, all that stuff. Sans even bought a blanket. Frisk then decided she wanted to take Sans to a more hidden place.

"uhh...i've actually never been here before..?" Sans asked confused. Then he saw the beautiful field surrounded by fluorescent water that was far enough from the path so that no one will see them of question them. 

"woah..." He said. Frisk smiled. 

"I know right???" They laid down next to the water and started talking and joking around. They played games on their phone, they laughed, they took picture for Paps. 

"Hey Sanssss~~?" She asked looking at him. 

"hmm..?" He said lazily opening one eye. She took his hand. He snorted. Frisk's smile grew. 

"Knock knock?"

"who's there."

"Olive."

"olive who?"

"Aw man...I thought it was obvious...Olive you, silly!" Sans froze for a second. He started laughing. 

"ok ok ok. will you remember me in a year?"

"Yes."

"a month?"

"Duhh."

"a week??"

"Do i look like i have Alzhimer or something?" Sans shook his head. 

"knock knock?" Frisk opened her mouth to say something then stopped. She smiled. 

"Yes, Sans?" He narrowed his eyes. 

"you're smart...no fair."

"If you're a dummy, it's only fair." He rolled his eye-lights. 

"how did we even end up in this situation..?" Frisk shrugged. 

"I was a dumb kid possessed by a demon child...i ended up here....then we became best friends...again. We restored my old world...we still stayed best friends...we helped each other with our trauma so much we practically have a mental breakdown every time we are apart...and BOOM! Best love recipe ever. 100% reccomend. Don't forget to read the little small text at the bottom. It kinda comes with trauma and mental problems but you'll get through.." Sans started laughing then started doing a commercial type of voice. 

"you ever wondered how to find your soulmate? well now with our brilliant and genius product called 'mind-fuck' you can find them faster! simply administrate one to you and one to the person you want to become soulmates with and become each other's stress reliever and vent listener. in no time we guarantee you will be unseparable! but watch out! there's noooo refunds!" Frisk started laughing and a cute snort came out of her. She covered her mouth and Sans started laughing. 

"Shut uppp!!" She said blushing. 

"man you humans can be disgusting." Frisk snickered. 

"Like how a woman can bleed 7 days a month and still not die?? Speaking of which when's my next period??" 

"ewwwwww. you're gross."

"You're gross! You ate expired yogurt."

"it was a few days." 

"IT WAS STILL EXPIRED!!" They stayed in the field a bit more, Frisk leaned her head in Sans lap and he didn't object. He got used to being Frisk's pillow. 

"how come you're not bothered i'm all bones..? doesn't that make me uncomfortable..?" Frisk shook her head. 

"It actually feel like you have flesh and you're warm!" Sans looked confused.

"huh...guess my magic does that." Frisk smiled. 

"Do you think it's weird..? to date me....?" Sans thought about it. 

"to be honest..? i don't really care. i will be honest when i say we may be kids but it's clear we've got the mentality of adults." Frisk nodded. 

"Yeah that's true...."

"soo...i do know i love you...and i do know that as cheesy as it may sound...i want to spend my life with you...?"

"Wowwww....i can't deny it though..." They both started laughing. 

"no comment..?"

"No comment." They stayed like that for a little longer. 

"you're dumb."

"You're dumb."

"reckless."

"Lazy."

"loud."

"slow."

"....beautiful.."

"Broo...you cheating." Sans shrugged. 

"maybe..." Frisk started laughing at that. 

"why do you always laugh like that." He tried to put his finger in her mouth. She bit his finger. 

"OW! WHAT THE FU--"

"Pfft--" She let go. He rubbed his finger. They both were surprised to realized that there was a mark. 

"Holy."

"shit."

"Did you know??"

"nooo??" Sans said confused.

"LOLLL!! Imagine your dad doing the nasty and just marks on his bone."

"EW! NO! GROSS! YOU SAY THAT AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU LAY ON ME NO MORE!!" 

"Aww...bummer." 

"wanna listen to some music?"

"You actually were prepared for this?"

"lol. no. i just have spotify and you always have that bluetooth speeker in your inventory." Frisk snorted. 

"Fair enough." They started listening to music, they even danced and suddenly they realized something. 

"It's 8 and 45....wanna go to the cinema and anger your dad?"

"yes please."

"Love movie??"

"hell yeah."

"You're just gonna agree with me in everything i say today right?"

"absolutely." Frisk thought about it for a second. 

"Let's break up?"

"hahaha.....no." She snickered. 

"I'm joking...Let's go!"

"we're sneeking snack in right??"

"Yes i am not paying!"

"we're gonna laugh really hard...wanna watch a human and monster one?"

"You genius!!" She pulled him by the hand as he threw away all the packages from the stuff they ate. If they were fast enough, they could still get in for the next movie. Yes, they got grounded for going to the movies. 


	15. The father figure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a beautiful suggestion brought to me by frisk_reaper and i thank them for that ^^! If any of you have suggestion please do let me know! Enjoy~

"U-ummm...G-gaster..? Are y-you ok??" Alphys asked as she saw the old skeleton hiding in the bushes. The man jumped, being startled by the young girl. 

"A-Ah! Alphys! I see you are doing good today! How may i help??" Alphys looked at the man with an unphased expression. 

"Y-you are s-sitting in the bushes....S-spying on F-Frisk a-and S-Sans..." Gaster cleared his throat, clearly caught. 

"W-what makes you think I am spying on them?? I'm merely studying this bush." Alphys face-palmed. 

"L-Look! Sans i-is h-hugging F-Frisk!!" Alphys said, pretending to be surprised. The two were just looking at Sans phone. 

"Where?!" Gaster said looking in their direction. Alphys crossed her arms at the old man. He sighed. 

"Fine... I just want my boy to not do a wrong thing with my little girl that's not really my little girl." Alphys face-palmed as Gaster's eye-lights bore into the two. 

"Do you feel...like someone's watching us?" Frisk said shuddering. Sans shuddered as well. 

"i do too..the heck??" They both started looking around and Gaster ducked in the bushes. Sans sockets went blank as he spotted his father. Frisk didn't see him. 

"Uhhh...Sans..?" Sans smirked. His old man was spying on them huh? Might as well make it worth it. 

"hey frisk? knock knock." Frisk crossed her hands. 

"Who's there?" 

"kiss." Frisk face-palmed and giggled. 

"Kiss who?"

"me, duh. i'm your boyfriend." Frisk rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek-bone. Gaster shot up from the bushes and was looking at Sans with rage. Sans smirked and winked at him. The scientist was fuming at this point. He grabbed her waist and started leading her inside the school. Before they entered he made a gesture of tipping his hat at the man. Alphys chuckled. 

"HE JUST TOUCHED HER LIKE THAT?! OHHH! HE'S ON!!" Alphys sighed. This will be interesting to watch. 

* * *

"KIDS! I'M DOING LAUNDRY!!" Gaster said. Papyrus came downstairs, bringing his dirty clothes, but the other two trouble-makers were nowhere to be seen. Gaster grabbed the bridge above his nasal cavity and called them again.

"KIDS!!...Frisk? Sans??" He said as he went over to Sans bedroom. Silence. He went over to Frisk's and heard voices. He was about to open the door when--

"Ok ok i get it now let go of my hair.....Holy shit! It's huge!!" Gaster froze dead in his tracks. Huge..? Hair...? Hold on...they couldn't be talking about-- THEY'RE JUST 13!!

"i guess...WHAT THE HELL DON'T STROKE IT LIKE THAT! I-IT TICKLES!" Gaster backed away from the door in shock...His little girl was being touched and manipulated and his son was taking advantage of-- He immediately kicked it open.

"DON'T YOU DARE SANS TO--....uhhh... He found the two kids on the bed staring at Sans scar from his arm from an acid burn that he got helping him. Sans and Frisk stared confused. 

"uhh...to what...?" Gaster blinked a few times as Frisk tilted her head and then froze, blushing bright red. 

"WHAT THE FUCK GASTER!! WE'RE 13!!" Sans tilted his head as well then his sockets went blank. 

"OH MY GOD! WERE YOU LISTENING THE WHOLE TIME?! GET OUT!!" Sans and Frisk threw their pillows towards the man who just entered the room and he immediately closed it. Ohhh boy...The two kids stared at each other in disbelief. 

"never speak of this again?"

"Agreed..." Frisk said as they did their salute. Frisk buried her face in the sheets and Sans pulled his hood over his face. That man was dead for both of them. 

* * *

"Gaster...can you let me go..? we're late for the movies..." Frisk said. Gaster hugged her tighter. Frisk gasped. Sans frowned. 

"HE IS TAKING MY BABY GIRL AWAY!!" Sans pulled Frisk towards him. 

"dad, you're squishing her...and she isn't your daughter..." Gaster frowned.

"If you won't bring her back by 8 this time i will take your phalanges and stir my tea with them."

"I'M YOUR SON?!" Sans asked in disbelief as Gaster was staring him down. 

"STILL NOT FIT ENOUGH TO DAT HER!!" Sans shrugged. 

"too bad. cya, old man." He said with a wink as he pulled Frisk closer by her waist and she blushed. He saluted with two fingers and teleported away. 

"SANS GILBER GASTER YOU DO NOT TOUCH HER LIKE THAT!! AGHHH!!" Gaster said stomping his foot. Fine, if his son will play dirty, he will as well. 

* * *

"G-Gaster..i-i get t-that you are w-worried f-for F-Frisk a-and y-you're overprotective...B-but why a-am i h-here." Gaster nodded in understanding. 

"I haven't seen romance in years. You know better. You are here to tell me when something feels...what do you call it? 'spicy'?" Alphys looked at the man and gestured at them. 

"W-WHY A-ARE W-WE I-IN A TREE L-LOOKING IN THE CINEMA R-ROOM!!" Gaster scoffed. 

"Because they would know if we were in. I am not good with disguises." Alphys face-palmed. 

"N-not g-good with s-spying e-either.." Gaster frowned. 

"You get to do 3 experiments more this week." Alphys lit up. 

"S-spying it i-is!!" She took the binoculars and started watching the two in the cinema room. 

* * *

Sans and Frisk were watching a monster and human movie again. 

"Bro, i don't look that desperate right?" Frisk asked as she threw some pop-corn up and caught it in her mouth. Sans had an arm around her shoulder. 

"to be honest, if it weren't the fact i'm on a date with you? i would already be asleep." Frisk started laughing. 

"Oh come on...Look! She's about to get killed by the big bad monster." Sans scrunched his face up. 

"why do humans assume skeleton's have scythes..?" Frisk snorted. 

"Oh noooo...The Grim Reaper will kill meee oh nooo~" Frisk said wiggling her arms. Sans frowned. 

"that's it! get here!!" Sans got on top of Frisk by stretching on her chair and started tickling her. 

"O-oh my g-god!" Alphys said as she put down the binoculars.

"WHAT?!" Gaster asked. 

"H-He's now o-on t-top o-of h-her..." Alphys said, blushing a bit as she remembered she wrote fanfiction about this.

"NOT MY BABY GIRL!!" Gaster said as he pulled the binoculars. Alphys looked at the man in confusion. 

"Y-you're n-not her f-father--"

"OH MY GOD!! THEY ARE MAKING OUT AREN'T THEY?? HE'S TOTALLY FORCING HER! HANDS OFF MY BABY GIRL!!" Alphys face-palmed. 

"ah shi--" Sans said as something pulled him by his hood and he fell off his chair. Frisk panted for air and looked at the skeleton on the floor. 

"You ok there??" He gave her a thumbs up.

"yeah i'm--.....fine..." He said as the popcorn bucket fell on his head. Frisk snorted and started laughing at him. 

"oh come on...i actually payed for those." Frisk's eyes widened as she looked down and saw the Tabby cat working there coming for them. 

"That's Tobias dad!! Get up you idiot!" Sans raised a bone-brow. 

"tobias..?" Frisk sighed. 

"Burgerpants you idiot.." Sans shot up like burnt and gathered all the mess using his blue magic and he threw it in the trash-can. He put an arm around her shoulder. The cat eyed them suspiciously. They smiled. He scoffed and left. 

"HE'S STILL TOUCHING HER!!" Alphys face-palmed. 

"I-It's a d-date Mr. G..T-they a-are s-supposed to do t-that." Gaster frowned. 

"I refuse!!" He used his purple magic and suddenly Sans hand was off her shoulder. Sans recognized the magic. 

"frisk..? how much till the movie ends..?" Frisk looked at her phone. 

"Around 5 minutes don't worry..." Sans frowned. 

"the old man has been spying on us this whole time, no doubt." Frisk snorted and started giggling. 

"oh shut up! i'm dead meat when i get home!" Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah, well watch it the lights are turning back on." Sans froze as she kissed him on the teeth as she got up. He was blue now. 

"YES!" Alphys said.

"NO!" Gaster yelled. Sans chuckled and teleported after Frisk. 

"THIS IOS A DISASTER!! SHE JUST KISSED A BOY!" Alphys face-palmed. 

"T-that's your son--"

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!" Alphys scoffed. The two came out from the cinema. 

* * *

**"S A N S . . ."** The older skeleton brother heard as his father was standing in front of the door. He immediately took his hands off of Frisk and she stiffened. 

"G~ wassup?" Frisk said awkwardly as she put herself between the mad older skeleton and her skeleton. 

"YOUUUU--" Sans gulped. 

"CYA!" He said as he teleported to his room. Frisk face-palmed and started walking towards her room. 

"What a party pooper..." Frisk said as she closed the door. Gaster smiled in triumph. 

* * *

"Hands off of her Sans." Gaster said, glaring at his son who was sitting with a napping Frisk in his arms. He shot his father a glare back. 

"excuse you, if you wake her up, you're dead." Gaster frowned. 

"No touching. You aren't allowed in a 2 feet radius from her!!" Papyrus came down the stairs. 

"NYEAH HEH HEH!! BROTHER YOU LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER!!" Sans blushed. Gaster pointed his spatula at Papyrus. 

"Don't encourage them!!" Gaster said frowning. 

"Let him encourage us, he's got the back-bone to do it." Frisk said opening one eye, lazily. Sans snorted. Papyrus groaned. 

"STOP IT...PLEASE..." Sans smirked. 

"yeah, you need more guts to do it." Frisk snorted. Gaster hit his head with the spatula and backed away in the kitchen. 

"I am watching you two...HMMM..." Frisk and Sans looked at each other. 

"wanna kiss in front of him and anger him?"

"Heh. You're a dead man." Sans shrugged. 

"i'm already one foot in the grave." Frisk rolled her eyes as they got off to anger the older skeleton. 

That day everyone learned a valuable lesson: Do not let Sans touch Frisk if YOU are in a 2 feet radius from Gaster... you might just end up a picture on a wall or a carpet on the floor just like him.


	16. A school trip

"OH MY GOD!! WE'RE GOING TO THE SURFACE!!" Undyne said excitedly. Everyone was playing cards, apart from Frisk who was helping Sans win. 

"Oh my~ The surface??" Mettaton asked. 

"...why....?" Asked Napstablook. 

"Yeah! Why are we going?" Asked MK. Undyne smirked. 

"We're going to something called a museum." Frisk's eyes widened and she started snickering. 

"W-we're going to a museum..? I-is it a history one..?" Undyne nodded. Frisk was trying to keep the laughter in. 

"I..i see...A-are we going with a human school...?" Undyne norrowed her eyes. 

"How did you know...?" Frisk was wheezing at this point. Sans was trying not to laugh at her laughter. It has always been contagious. 

"W-why a-are you laughing, F-Frisk-sama?" Alphys asked. Frisk sniffeled and wiped her tears. 

"Sorry sorry...it's just that museums can be kind of boring and if we are going with a human school there's no way we won't encounter some stuff. You'll see. It's ok..." The others shrugged. 

"With what school are we going, Undyne?" 

"Apperently Ebbot School." Frisk spurted and looked at Undyne. 

"What now..?" Sans raised an bone-brow. 

"Ebbot School?" Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"My old school. Great." She said disgusted. Asgore looked at Frisk and asked. 

"Why is that a bad thing. I am sure they must miss you..?"

"No way they actually miss me. Bet they were glad i was gone. I also bet they're racist little pricks. Oh Sans put this one." Frisk said pointing at his cards. Sans frowned at her. 

"but that will make me lose."

"Nah, just watch." She took the card and put it down. Undyne sat down alongside them and watched. 

"H-how d-did you g-get that c-card!! A-aw m-man.." Alphys said taking a card and it was now Mettaton's turn. 

"Oh my~ That's quite the blocker!" Mettaton sighed and took a card. Toriel frowned. 

"Next round i want Frisk to help me, please." She giggled as she took a card. Asgore frowned at his cards and put down two 7's. Sans sockets widened. 

"you little genius..." Sans said. Frisk smiled. 

"Your welcome." Asgore looked at Frisk as Sans was putting down two jokers. 

"Are you sure you aren't looking in our cards?" Frisk shook her head. 

"Nahh, i'm just trying to guess what cards you might have by the places in the deck and by what you put down. Alphys frowned. 

"I-I'm n-never playing c-cards w-with h-her a-again...w-we totally lost." Frisk shook her head again. 

"If you're smart you can easily beat us. This move was risky and flawed." Sans looked at her and narrowed his sockets. 

"why don't you use this brain of yours when we have a test...i saw what you can do." Frisk shrugged. 

"Don't feel like it." Sans face-palmed. 

"macaou!!" Sans said when it was finally his turn and the next one he won. Everyone groaned. 

"That's it! Frisk, sit here!!" Frisk started giggling and went to sit over by Toriel's side. 

"F-Frisk-sama! Y-you s-shuffle!" Undyne sat next to Alphys. 

"Put me in coach! Give me a hand!" Frisk nodded and took the cards as she started shuffling. 

* * *

"So! Children! I expect you to be on your best behaviour!" Misses Doods said as she was sitting next to Mr.Gaster. Gaster was holding Papyrus hand. The percks of being the teacher's son huh? They were all listening to the boring lecture about the trip the other class from the Surface came. It was Frisk's old class. Her eyes widened when she heard a familiar voice. 

"If this isn't going to be fun, eh? We're going to a zoo." Said a boy. He was a bit fat. He had a tall and a short guy behind them and they all were laughing at the joke. 

"The only zoo here is you and your group of goons, Poopy Mike."

"Who the hell said that?!" The boy froze as Frisk came forward. Mike's smile stretched. 

"Freaky Sanchez! Well someone hold me i may be hallucinating. Look at you!" The monsters watched in surprise the exchange between the two kids. Frisk's friends were about to step forward and take her side (yes, even Gorgette) when Frisk's old teacher looked at Frisk surprised. 

"Frisk...? Is that really you...?" The teacher said. Frisk smiled. 

"Hello Misses Emily!" Frisk said politely. The woman hugged the girl. 

"Oh, we all were so worried when we found out you fell down the devil's hole!" Undyne came closer to Frisk. 

"Devil hole..?"

"I'll tell you later..." The teacher let go and went on to talk to Mr.Gaster and Misses Doods. 

"Tsk. Look at you. You're hanging out with animals." Frisk looked the kid up and down. 

"I can see that. A bear is right in front of me." The kid snarled at her. 

"Watch it, Sanchez." Frisk sighed. 

"Your problem is with me, Big boy. So shut it." They were glaring at each other when Sans put a hand on her shoulder. 

"leave him. frisky. he's not worth it." 

"OHHHH~ Would you look at that..? The monster has to hold her in line. Woof woof little puppy. Go ahead and bark...bit--" Frisk was about to jump at him when both Sans and Undyne held her back. 

"WOAHHHH~ THE DOG CAN BITE!! BUAHAHAHHA!!" The boy started laughing and his goons joined in. Sans frowned. Undyne was gritting her teeth. Toriel stepped forward and was helping pull Frisk back. Asgore then came and started talking. 

"Listen! As future King of the Underground i advise you to watch yourself." The boy wiggled his hands. 

"Oh booo hooo. The little prince is protecting his friend." Frisk tried to break free from their hold again. The kids all snorted. 

"Don't talk like that about Gorey or Frisk!!" Gorgette said. 

"Oh nooo!! Don't look in her eyes! You will turn to stone." Sans frowned. 

"frisk..?" She looked at him. 

"Yes..?" Everyone looked at each other and his smile started growing. 

"make us proud." He said with a wink. She smirked as the girls all let go of her. The boys backed away. The classmates of the boys who didn't dare look at the scene were now looking. 

"H-hey why did you let go?!" He asked. Undyne patted her shoulder and balled her hand in a fist and started hitting her other palm. Alphys pushed her glasses up and nodded. Toriel patted her back. 

"hey bucko. i have a message for you." Sans said, being the only one holding her. His face turned dark. 

**"y o u ' r e g o n n a h a v e a b a d t i m e."** Frisk in the blink of an eye was behind the fat boy as both his friends backed away. Frisk's old classmates looked scared. The monsters however scared them more as they started talking to Frisk. 

"don't break a bone, buddy." He said shrugging. 

"Oh boy! Frisk in action! Yooo!! She's so holding back!" Mk said.

"HEY!! WHAT'S WITH THAT AWFUL POSTURE?? SIT STRAIGHT SOLDIER!!" Undyne said saluting. 

"Oh my, you're going easy on him." Toriel said. 

"NYEH HEH HEH!! GO HUMAN FRISK!!" Papyrus said. 

"G-Good j-job F-Frisk-Sama, but y-you're h-holding b-back!" Alphys said clapping a bit.

"Man, what a pity...she's holding back. Gorey~ do something."

"I believe we already are, by letting her go." 

"Oh my~ They're screwed...Aren't they Blooky~?" Mettaton said. Napstablook nodded and smiled a bit.

"...ehehe....they are..." Frisk straightened her posture and the kid started pleading. 

"STOP STOP STOP I'M SORRY!!" Frisk in the other second was next to her friends. The classmates looked at the boy then at Frisk and cheered. Frisk's old classmates were left silent. 

"NOW CHILDREN! WE WILL BE GOING TO OUR POINT OF ATTARCTION! THE MUSEUM!" Frisk smirked as she cracked her knuckles and the three bullies scrambled in the crowd. The monster class left laughing. 

* * *

"ok...next time you say something is boring...i'll believe you.." They were at the 5th stone that day with a history so long you could probably write a book. Finally something interesting happened. 

"Ok children. I will let you all look around the Museum and we will meet here in 3 hours! Have fun! And please respect the rules!" Misses Doods said. Everyone sighed in relief. Frisk and Sans decided they will stick together. They were walking when Mike grabbed Frisk and pulled her by her hair after him. 

"OW OW OW OW!!!" She said. Sans was left dumbfound. He teleported behind the guy. 

"hey, bastard? i suggest you let go. **N O W"** Mike scoffed. 

"You don't scare me--hehheh...i'm so so sorry..." The kid said as he turned around and saw her best friend...no, boyfriend...looking at him, his eyes flaring with a blue clock inside. Frisk was dropped to the ground. The kid scoffed. 

"The hell are you, a Halloween costume?" He grabbed Sans by the hem of his jacket. Frisk looked up and frowned. She smirked, still on the floor. 

"You have 3 seconds...or else." The kid didn't pay attention to her. 

"Fine...Sans?" He winked and teleported out of reach. Frisk wrapped her legs around the kids leg and threw him to the ground. She got up and saw that the goons were now mad. Her eyes widened and she looked at Sans. They smiled mischeviously. 

"Run!" She said as she quickly scrambled to her feet and they started running. They were laughing quietly as they entered the Egyptian part of the museum. They looked around. They needed to hide. They hid behind a red curtain. They were quitely snickering as the kids passed them. 

"pfft- they're so stupid.."

"shhh- they'll hear us silly-bones."

"ok ok ok..whoopee chusion?" Frisk smirked. 

"whoopee chusion." He slid the whoopee chusion on the floor and one of the kids stepped on it. They teleported out of their hidding spot. 

"Man, aren't you two nasty?" She said, Sans shrugging. The two kids turned towards them. Mike right then came from behind. 

"GET THEM YOU IDIOTS! THEY'RE MAKING A FOOL OF US!" Sans frowned. 

"Add 10." She said. Sans looked at her and smirked. She just told him what coordonates to go. What a smart girl. 

"hold on, mi'lady." He grabbed her hand and they teleported. They ran right into Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Gorgette and Asgore. They started laughing. 

"What the hell did you two do now??" They told the whole story to their friends. 

"NO WAYYYY!! BRO! I WILL BEAT THEM UP FOR THAT!" Frisk and Sans shook their heads. 

"We aren't done. They're underneath. Look!!" Frisk said showing them that you could see them in the central part. Frisk started clapping and jumping up and down with a childish smile on her face. Sans looked at her and sighed, looking at Undyne and Asgore. 

"you're telling me i'm supposed to say no to that smile?" He closed his eyes and took her hand teleporting. They were surrounded, but not for long. If Frisk loved to do one thing, it was her special move: 'Slide and Fall'. She would slide between someone's legs and pull down their pants. She did exactly that to one of the goons. He fell forward and Frisk got up, Sans quickly jumping over the 'fallen soldier', laughter rolling from up the balcony where their friends were recording. They smiled and Frisk did the peace sign. Alphys waved and Undyne and Toriel gave them a thumbs up. They were running again. 

"soo where we going, frisky?" Frisk pulled him into the greek area. 

"nice, greek mithology. wait..wasn't there an AU with that? what can i say except: hello, my lovely wife~"

"Don't break the 4th wall now, please!" She said laughing. They hid behind a statue of Athena. They sighed in relief as they could catch their breaths and started laughing and snickering quietly. They high-fived. 

"man, you're smooth!" He said to Frisk she smiled, blushing a bit. 

"I try. Now shh, they're coming!" Sans and Frisk were still laughing. 

"shut uppp!!"

"you shut up!"

"how about we just both shut up?!" Frisk said and she covered both her and the skeleton's mouth. 

"Why the hell are we even chasing these two...? It's so dumb.."The first guy said.

"They have magic, dude...just leave it..."The second guy said.

"You seriously gonna let Freaky Sanchez step all over you??" Mike said mad.

"We stepped all over her back in primary school dude...leave her be.." The boy scoffed and let his shoulders slump down. 

"Let's go..." Frisk and Sans sighed in relief...that is until. 

"WACTH OUT!!" Frisk said coming out of the hidding spot and pushing the three kids out of the way of a falling statue. Sans sockets widened. 

"FRISK! YOU OK??" Frisk gave him a thumbs up. 

"I'm fine...Jeez that was close..." She said getting up. Mike narrowed his eyes. 

"why the hell did you help us, Freaky Sanchez??" He said bitterly. Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"Grow up dude...I won't let you get killed just because you bullied me. Jesus, I'm not an animal...Let's go Sans...i'm hungry.." Sans nodded and helped Frisk up. Mike grabbed her hand. Frisk and Sans frowned at the move. Sans pulled her towards him and put a hand between the two to separate them. 

"you pull any shit and i will gladly break a bone." Sans said. Mike raised his hands in defence. 

"i just wanted to apologize for my stupid behaviour...like really really stupid behaviour...and to say thank you..." Frisk looked at the guy and smiled. 

"Knew you had it in ya." He nodded. 

"See ya around, Sanchez." The boy left with his goons in silence. Sans looked at his best friend...no, girlfriend....dumbfound. 

"did this guy seriously just apologize after he chased us around for a hour and a half..?" Frisk snorted and they both started laughing. As they started walking towards the food court, Frisk would tell Sans all type of things she knew about the stories behind the stuff he asked: why were they exposed here. 

"so you're telling me...this painting here was made by a guy with an amputated finger..? humans are so determined sometimes." 

"Yeah! And here! We're entering the Egyptian area. That's supposedly Tutankhamun's statue!"

"that's so much gold....and they said we have too much. the hell?? wait..isn't the guy just a kid?!" Frisk snorted. They went around like this and even went to eat. After some time they met with their friends and they went around the museum together, with Frisk as their guide. Finally it was time to leave. As they rode back in the car. Frisk got pretty tired and yawned. Sans, sitting right next to her, chuckled. 

"you tired?" Frisk nodded. 

"Talking for like a whole hour, using my brain for three and running for 1 and a half makes me tired you know..?" Sans chuckled. 

"you can sleep on me if you wanna." He said with a shrugg. 

"Best pillow ever no doubt. 12/10. 5 stars review." Sans started laughing. 

"guess you get a prize then. it's a plus pillow, it will give you a hug. here's your prize~" He gave her a hug and then let her sleep on his shoulder as he put an arm around her. 

"sweet dreams you twerp." He said rolling his eye-lights. All their friends around them gave him a look. He blushed and pulled his hood on. 

"oh shut up!" They all started laughing and they continued their trip back to the Underground. 


	17. Just a sick day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love doing requests they're sooo cute!! This one is again by frisk_reaper and I thank them lots <3 Now onto the story, shall we?  
> You could consider this the theme of this chapter but I wrote this listening to: Butterfly's Repose by Zabawa

Sans woke up again next to Frisk only to find something was...wrong. Frisk looked well...hot. No, not in that way. She looked sweaty and was fidgeting. She was panting and looked uncomfortable. Sans frowned. He gently poked her. 

"frisk..? you ok there...?"He asked. Frisk opened her eyes and she sat up, hardly. She put a hand on her forehead. 

"I..i think i have a fev--" She stopped and covered her mouth. She immediately got out of bed and started running to the bathroom. Sans followed after her and waited at the door. He heard an all too familiar sound. Frisk was puking. 

"shit- frisk...damn it we have school today...hold on, ok?" Sans said as he teleported downstairs. 

"dad!" Gaster looked at Sans and smiled. 

"Morning, Sans. Where's Frisk??" Sans pointed up. 

"well she's a bit umm...sick.." Gaster looked at his son and frowned. He took the spoon he had next to the pan of eggs and hit Sans in the head with it. 

"I told you humans are fragile! You just wanted to ice skate soooo badly! Oh poor Frisk..." Suddenly a grotesque sound could be heard from Frisk's bathroom...Yup...she was still puking. All three skeletons downstairs winced. 

"FATHER! HOW WILL SHE ATTEND SCHOOL TODAY??" Gaster shook his head. 

"She won't be going Papyrus. Unlike us monsters this type of sickness worsen if not treated properly. They could even lead to death. So she is staying home today--" And Frisk was puking again. Gaster frowned. 

"I shall take care of her. I'll take the day off and assign Alphys to teach my class today." Sans looked at his father. 

"can't i stay home too..?" Gaster looked at his son with narrowed sockets. He raised his hands up in defense. 

"got'cha old man...let's go paps..." Papyrus nodded as they both headed towards the door looking up at Frisks room. Gaster teleported in front of her room and opened the door. 

"Frisk..? I'm coming in..." He said to let her know he wasn't intruding. She probably stopped puking since there was no more food left in her system. She was sitting on the bathroom floor with her back against the wall. She looked tired. 

"Oh you poor thing...can you stand for me...?" Frisk made some weird motion with her head. She tried to sit up but almost fell back down. Gaster helped her up. He set her on the bed and winced. 

"You will need a new fresh change of clothes..." She cleared her throat. 

"D-don't you have...to...go..?" Frisk asked, her voice was horse. Gaster shook his head. 

"Don't worry about me...now...let's see here...i have a few stuff prepared in case this happens...But first, clothes." He gave Frisk a new change of clothes and when she proved to be unable to change, he changed her without question. He looked away when needed. He laid her back on the bed wrapping her in blankets. 

"T-Too...hot.." Gaster looked at her with a soft look. 

"I know Frisk just...keep it on for me, ok?" Frisk nodded. Gaster put his hand on her forehead and his sockets went blank. Her temperature was really high. 

"You poor thing..." Frisk sniffled and coughed. Gaster went over to the kitchen and got some medicine. The first half of the day went quite well. He would stay by Frisk's side. Her fever didn't seem to break and she was coughing and sneezing. Gaster was a bit grossed out at all the liquids coming from her body, not to mention he had to get a change of clothes for himself as well as he found out Frisk has a weak stomach when sick. Frisk spent most of the time sleeping. She would be somewhat conscious and would make Gaster read for her. Not stories of course...she chose the novel Sherlock Holmes. At lunch however things got a bit more difficult. 

"Frisk, you need to eat something...please..." He said. Frisk shook her head. Gaster sighed. 

"Please Frisk...I promise you a bit of soup won't hurt you...i have toast too..?" Frisk looked at the man, still skeptical. He sighed. 

"Come on...please..." Frisk sat up and opened her mouth. Gaster breath in relief and started feeding her. It didn't take long for her to puke again. But at least SOME proteins got in. Gaster kept reading to her, giving her medications and just taking care of her. Suddenly the two boys came back when Frisk was asleep. Gaster teleported downstairs. 

"You wake her up and i will strangle you both with Papyrus scarf...Stop being so loud! I can hear you from miles away." Sans nodded. He looked up the stairs. 

"can i see her..?" Gaster looked at the room and winced. 

"I am...not sure..." He said. Sans looked sad. Gaster sighed and knelt down. 

"I'll let you know as soon as you can see her...even if it's tomorrow morning. Just for one day...leave her rest and recover." The two boys nodded. 

"IS SHE BETTER...? ANY BIT..?" Gaster gestured with his finger to his mouth. Papyrus covered his mouth. Gaster rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"Her fever sure as hell didn't break...and she's been having a hard time eating anything...and drinking too. It makes her react with gagging. It's quite the shit...it's called gastroenteritis...her muscles keep aching and she's been sleeping almost all day to make up for it." Sans frowned with blank sockets. He was looking down at the carpet. Gaster sighed and left to go back to Frisk. She was still sleeping. He thanked the Lord for that. He rubbed her head and sat down again. Fast forward a few hours later when Frisk woke up. 

"Ah...You are awake...I was about to make the boys some dinner. Don't worry, you will only eat some soup.." Frisk nodded. 

"W-water...p-please..." Gaster smiled and nodded. He teleported with her glass of water and she slowly drank it using a straw, since she still was quite sick. She felt disgusting...She was sweaty and hot and she needed to pee. She sat up and tried to get out of bed. 

"Woah there!" Gaster said putting a hand on her back and chest. 

"Where do you think you're going missy..?" Frisk cleared her throat. 

"Bath...room....pee..." He sighed. 

"Alright..." She went over to the bathroom and Gaster went downstairs. He made both of his sons sandwiches. Sans frowned. 

"aren't you going to eat...?" Gaster smiled. 

"Don't worry i already ate while Frisk was still sleeping." He quickly teleported back upstairs as he heard another grotesque sound. It was Frisk, puking again. Gaster sighed and looked at her worriedly. She was crying. 

"It hurts....i don't want to puke anymore....please..." Gaster picked her up and set her back on the bed. Tears welled up in his eye-sockets as he watched the poor little child. He sat on the bed with them and gave them a hug. 

"Shhh....just rest, ok?.." Frisk sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She kept crying and mumbling stuff. Did it hurt so badly...? Of course it would, she has been puking any bit of matter going inside of her all day. She was desperate and the man was desperate to help. 

"I...don't...i...i shouldn't....he will get mad and--" Gaster stiffened a bit. Was she...seeing herself on the Surface...? She had a fever high didn't she...? Oh the poor thing. 

"Shhh....you're safe now..." Gaster said, his voice cracking a bit under the pressure. He never felt this helpless in his life. 

"...I'm sorry, daddy...i'm making this hard for you...he isn't here and i'm just...you're my dad now..." Gaster froze completely. She called him....dad...? She called him dad...she saw him as her dad....Oh his soul leaped inside his ribcage as he heard that. He always saw her as his daughter and this...This just filled him with joy. 

"Frisk...can you repeat that...?" In an attempt to make sure he was awake...But Frisk was already asleep in his arms.

"Sweet dreams baby...Oh how i wish i could have saved you from that place sooner...love you..." Gaster smiled and kissed her forehead. Frisk hummed in satisfaction and half awake mumbled. 

"...love you too..." Gaster sighed in satisfaction as he laid the small fragile girl in bed and sat down on the chair next to her. He put a hand on her forehead and to his relief the fever was starting to break. He hummed in content. 

"Thank God...." And he sat down on the chair next to her bed to fall asleep as well. He would wake up a lot through the night to help Frisk with her puking and her nightmares. In the morning however Frisk was nowhere to be seen and he had a blanket on him. There was a note: She went to Sans room. And there was a last bit that made him smile. 

_You're the best Dad-ster ever!! Love you <3 _

_-Frisk, the little sick human_

He smiled at the note and pocketed it as he teleported to his room to get some sleep. Heh...Dad-ster...he liked that. He truly did. He fell asleep with a smile on his face as he finally stopped worrying, knowing she was feeling better and she was with his mostly capable son. But his soul was content. She saw him as her dad...That was more than enough and he promised to whatever God was up there: He will be a better father to her than the man who failed to give her love her whole life, and that? That was a promise he wanted to keep, no matter what. 


	18. The wingman operation

"Sooo...you want us to help you with Toriel...because we're already together...?" Frisk asked raising an eye-brow. Sans was snoozing against her and Undyne and Alphys were also eyeing the fidgeting goat monster. 

"BUAHAHA!! This will be easy!! Just let us do the work! NGAHHHH!! Come on Alph!!!" Undyne pulled Alphys after her and the two started jogging down the halls. Frisk sighed and poked Sans. He woke up. 

"hmm...what...?" Frisk filled him in. Sans frowned but then they both started chuckling. 

"sorry for ya, flower boy. let's go after them?" Frisk smiled and nodded. 

* * *

The first plan was supposed to be easy: A small anime style of confession. It was Alphys idea. They brought Toriel to the echo field and they hid in the tall grass. 

"Move to the side, punk! They'll see me!!" Frisk scoffed and moved a bit more. Sans rolled his eye-lights and put his arm over her bringing her closer. 

"there you go, fish-sticks. now shut up! you'll get us caught!" Undyne started snarling but Alphys stopped him. Frisk thought this idea was stupid. 

"Oh! Asgore! What is this...?" Toriel asked confused when the goat monster pulled out a note, gave it to her and left. Toriel looked at the note and tilted her head trying to read it. She brought it closer then looked at it from a bigger distance. She frowned and threw it in the grass. 

"What a stupid prank...can't even understand what it says." Frisk looked confused at Toriel's reaction and as the girl was leaving she got up and picked the note up. Her face fell. His hand writing was horrendous. 

"wassup..?" Sans asked teleporting behind her. She face-palmed and showed him the note. Sans spurted. 

"holy jesus...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Sans picked the note and started staring at it. Undyne pushed Sans and picked the note up as well. 

"WHAT THE DUCKS IS THIS?!" Undyne said showing Alphys. Alphys pouted. 

"I-I d-didn't k-know his w-writing w-was so ugly...o-oh d-dear..." They all groaned in unison and went after Asgore. When Frisk found him she smacked him over the head and gave him his note back. 

"What is this..?" Asgore asked confused, rubbing the spot where he got hit. Sans teleported next to him. 

"that's your note, lover boy." Asgore yelped, not being used to Sans teleporting like her. The monster prince fell on his back. Undyne and Alphys also came in.

"You should seriously take some calligraphy classes..." Undyne said crossing her arms. Alphys nodded in agreement. He balled the note and threw it away. 

"What now...?" Asgore asked, bummed out. 

"My turn!" Undyne said smiling and pointed at herself. Frisk and Sans looked at each other, worried about the fish monsters idea. 

* * *

There was Asgore...trying to pose to impress Toriel. She was just looking at him funny. Frisk and Sans had to cover each other's mouths so they wouldn't burst out into laughter. 

"Uhh....Gorey...what are you doing??" Asgore was sweating bullets. 

"P...Posing..?" Toriel tilted her head, confused. 

"Why...?"

"T..To impress....?" Asgore asked, his voice cracking. Toriel giggled and patted his head. 

"You're so funny sometimes!" Toriel started walking away and Asgore fell face-first into the floor from his pose. Undyne came next to him and poked him with her foot. 

"Man, you can't even hold an easy pose for more than 10 minutes...tsk tsk tsk." Frisk and Sans burst out into laughter and were looking at the photos they took in secret. Alphys pushed her glasses up in confidence. 

"D-do not w-worry. T-this t-time i will let s-something e-else speak f-for you!!" Frisk and Sans stopped laughing to pay attention. When they heard Alphys say that Frisk frowned and Sans snorted. They both knew this plan will fail as well. Undyne and Alphys just kind of agreed they wee dating without even asking each-other...They knew nothing about this type of stuff. Sans and Frisk..? They at least had a vague idea. But they wanted to see how this will play out. Might as well enjoy the show. 

* * *

"Asgore...I don't think this is a good idea to--" Frisk said trying to stop the prince. 

"Oh don't be such a coward Frisk! You go Fluffybuns. Shoo shoo!!" Undyne said hitting her in the back, which made her cough and groan in pain. Sans pulled her away from the violent fish and frowned at her, rubbing her back. 

"did it hurt..?" Sans asked, a bit amused.

"She's got boulders instead of hands..." Frisk said straightening her back and they both could hear something crack. They winced. 

"L-Look h-he's going!!" The four of them looked from behind the corner at the goat monster coming to Toriel with a bouquet of flowers. Frisk's eyes widened. Shit--

"H-Hey..Tori!!" Asgore said awkwardly rubbing his neck. Toriel beamed and smiled. 

"Gorey! Woah! What a pretty bouquet! Who is it for...?" She asked, blushing a bit. 

"I...It's for you, hehe!" Frisk dolted out of her hiding spot. 

"Toriel~~ How about we take a stroll eh??" Toriel looked confused. 

"B-But..Gorey he just--"

"You will? AWESOME! Let's go!!" She started pulling Toriel which reluctantly followed, looking back at Asgore and shooting him an apologetic look. They both left. Undyne came out of her hiding spot fuming. 

"WHAT THE DUCKS?! It was going so well!! UGHHH!!" Undyne kicked some dirt. Alphys came as well, confused on why Frisk just ruined it. 

"D-do y-you t-think she's j-jealous..?" Sans came out of his hiding spot looking at Alphys with narrowed sockets. 

"O-ok...n-not that.." Alphys said backing away a bit. Sans sighed and took out his phone and shot Frisk a message. She responded and he snorted. 

"What's so funny, HUH?! bonehead!!" Sans shrugged and pocketed his phone. 

"The fact Toriel is allergic to the daises in the bouquet and Frisk didn't want her to get too close so she won't have an allergic reaction." Asgore looked at the bouquet and frowned, throwing it to the ground.

"Great...Aren't i just doing everything right??" Sans looked at the goat monster with a sad look. He knew how that feels alright. 

"I-I can t-try o-one m-more t-thing!!" Alphys said raising her finger. Sans look at Alphys and internally prepared himself for this. Hooo boy...

* * *

Frisk and Sans were playing video games on their phone, sitting on the floor, as Undyne and Alphys watched with a lot of attention Toriel coming in class and noticing the gifts from her desk. They smiled at each other and Frisk and Sans gave bored glances towards the scene. If they knew something, they knew that there was probably going to be something wrong with the plan. 

"Oh my!!" Toriel gasped as she saw the presents. Chocolates, a teddy bear and a rose. But...

"I wonder who gave me these! They are beautiful!! But...there's no note..." Frisk and Sans looked at each other and started howling with laughter as Toriel was looking through her stuff. Gorgette scoffed. 

"Maybe it was Sans~?" Frisk looked at Gorgette. 

"Pass that by me again, please??" Frisk said. Gorgette raised her hands up in defese and smiled apologetically, clearly unsettled by Frisk's change of manner. Sans snorted. 

"chill, frisky." Frisk rolled her eyes and presses a button on her game. Sans stared in disbelief at his screen as his mouth fell agape. 

"hold up--" But the bell rang and so the girl's plan went to ruins.

* * *

"UGHHH!! Nothing is working!!" Undyne said kicking some dirt again. Frisk and Sans looked at each other and they smiled. 

"We doing it?"

"we're doing it." Sans and Frisk nodded as they departed from the two confused monsters. They had a plan. And hopefully? It won't go to ruins like the rest. But it was Frisk we're talking about. Sans knew her plans never failed, plus? She's always been a hopeless romantic. 

* * *

"be yourself tough guy. we've got everything covered for you ok??" Sans said giving Asgore a pat on the back. Toriel was coming with Toriel who's eyes were covered by a bandana. Frisk left Toriel in front of Asgore and he took off her blindfold. Both Sans and Frisk hid in the tree as Undyne and Alphys asked to watch from a bush. 

"Gorey! W-what is this..?" Frisk and Sans looked at each other smiling. Frisk leaned forward a bit, watching excitedly and Sans rolled his eye-lights at her excitement. He put an arm over her abdomen so she won't fall off. 

"h-hey Tori! U-um...I've been trying to get you the whole week an I couldn't so...I...with some help...prepared a date..?" Toriel blushed. 

"A..A date?" She asked. Asgore blushed as well. 

"Y-yeah...I-if you want to of course--" 

"I do..." They looked at each other smiling and Frisk pulled a vine, showing the two a picnic. Undyne and Alphys were watching excitedly from behind the bush. The two went over to the picnic and they actually started talking. They had a lot in common. They both loved flowers, books, even snails (that made both Frisk and Sans scrunch up their faces in disgust). Suddenly Frisk pulled out her bluetooth speaker and looked at Sans for approval. He smirked and nodded. She searched through her songs and found it: The same song she danced on with Sans on Christmas: Put your head on my shoulder. Undyne almost got them caught as she started laughing. Frisk and Sans were swaying childishly as they lip synced to the song. Sans almost fell once. Frisk had to catch him. 

"W-what's with the song?!" Asgore inhaled and got up with confidence and bowed down, outstretching his hand. Toriel blushed and took it as the two started swaying. Frisk bounced up and down in excitement as Alphys and Undyne were silently clapping and celebrating. Sans was trying hard not to laugh. Frisk and Sans then decided to dance mockingly on the brench...well dance as much as they could since they were sited down and...yeah you get the point. Asgore then looked at Toriel. 

"Uhh..Tori..will you be...maybe...you know..." Toriel giggled and smiled. 

"Yes, Asgore." Frisk looked at Sans and he nodded. She took out of her inventory a tube of flower like confettis. She popped it and flowers started falling. Undyne shot a text. 

**|*** Next time I want a date with Alph I am so hiring you to be my wingwoman >:D 

Frisk snorted at the dumb meesage and showed it to Sans. He shrugged. He took her phone and started typing. 

we come together as a set. also: don't forget the price ;) -signed, the legendary fartsmaster* **|**

Undyne frowned at the sitting in the tree and raised her fist at them. Frisk stuck her tongue out at her and Sans made an L on his forehead with his fingers. Undyne rolled her eyes and they continued to watch the couple. The song ended and Frisk pocketed her stuff again. The couple of goat monsters sat back down. At one point they decided to give the two their privacy and Sans outstretched his hand towards Frisk. She smiled and took it as they teleported away. They were now in Frisk's room. They looked at each other and Frisk started cheering as she hugged Sans by his neck and they both went tumbling down at the girl's excitement. 

"woah thereeee. slow your horses, frisky!!" He said chuckling as the both were now on the floor. They both started laughing. 

"Did you see how awkward he was and then BOOM! Le musique!! And BOOM!! Love! Magic! Man i'm so good at this! Next time i'm asking for money!" Sans started laughing. 

"why didn't we do this from the first try?" Frisk gave him an obvious look and he raised his hands up in defense. 

"ok ok gotcha...." Frisk started laughing. Suddenly Gaster called them. 

"FRISK??? SANS?? ARE YOU THERE?? WE'RE HAVING PIZZA! COME ON!!" Frisk raised and eye-brow at him and he smirked. 

"race?"

"Oh yeah!" Frisk said and they both dolted out the door. Sans however stopped in the door-way as he saw Frisk dropped something. It was a small note. He picked it up and noticed it was actually a drawing of them two dancing. She probably used Asgore and Toriel as reference and drew them two instead. He chuckled as he pocketed it and teleported downstairs. Man, she was the best. 


	19. No time for you

"Sans!! Want to play on the D....s...oh...Uhh..sorry!" Frisk said realizing one of their classmates was with them. Her name was Sammy. She was a bunny monster. The bunny monster frowned. 

"Uhh. You should be? Heh...so dumb. Anyways Sansy~ what do you want to do the project about." Frisk looked down and started walking towards the kitchen to get some water. 

"first, don't call me that..uhh..second: that was rude?? and third...i dunno." Sammy rolled her eyes. 

"So i was thinking we should make our project about--" Frisk walked back with her water and as she was about to go up the stairs their eyes met. Sans gave her an apologetic look. Frisk smiled reassuringly and started walking to her room. The door closed behind her and Sans was left alone with this girl he barely knew and surely didn't like...She didn't compare with Frisk. She didn't ask for his opinion almost never, she was also really bratty. Kind of reminded him of sneaky-snakes...but even she was better. He hated this project and wished it would soon end. 

* * *

"Hey Sans want to...play...some cards....oh..Hi, Sammy...we're you here just yesterday..?" Sammy gave her an unphased look. 

"Frisk....so i was.....What are you doing here again..?"

"I...live...here..?" Frisk asked confused. The bunny's eyes widened. 

"OH MY GOD! Why didn't you tell me she will be here every time?? Ugh. Can you go and do homework or something? We're busy!" Frisk backed away, taken by surprise at the sudden outburst. 

"Sorry...to interrupt, i guess..i..i'll just go, hehe.." Frisk said awkwardly as she gestured to her room. She almost tripped on the stairs as she climbed up. Sans frowned. 

"listen, i get you want to do this project but THAT was totally uncalled for. what the hell is wrong with you?!" Sammy dismissed him. 

"What is wrong with YOU?? Why do you care so much. Ugh, she's totally manipulating you. Anyways! So, as i was saying about my weekend--" Oh he wanted her out of his house but he needed this grade. Damn he hated classes when they made group projects. 

* * *

"heya fris...ky.." Sans tried to say but he saw that she seemed to be busy. MK was pushing her away as he was trying to show her something. He frowned. He didn't like this...

"Sansy~ You should totally come over to my house today!! We can finish the project in peace there!! See you after school!!" Sans wanted to say something but the bunny was already hoping away. 

"...i hate this week..."

~~~~~~

"Sans! Let's go ho..me....together....oh." Frisk said watching the skeleton getting dragged by the bunny in the opposite direction. 

"Guess...i'm going home alone today...great!..." Toriel put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't worry Frisk...I don't really like that girl, to be honest. She's got nothing on you..." 

"Yeah punk! You're way cooler. Right, Alph??" Alphys nodded. Gorgette came and looked at Frisk and scoffed. 

"Don't look so sad. She's totally a brat. You're better." Frisk smiled. 

"Thanks Gorgette. That's really nice of you!" Gorgette blushed.

"Whatever...See ya tomorrow." Everyone started walking towards their homes when MK came. 

"Oh. Frisk! Wanna walk together..?? I saw Sans leave earlier--"

"I know....Yeah, sure. I'll take you up on that offer." MK jumped up excitedly. 

"ALRIGHT!!" They both started walking, from time to time Frisk would glance backwards in hope of seeing the skeleton. But he was nowhere to be seen. 

* * *

"frisk..?" Sans asked confused as he entered her room. She...wasn't there..?

"dad, have you seen frisk?" Sans asked as he teleported in the kitchen. 

"Oh! She already left with MK this morning! Why?" Sans frowned. 

"nothing. just wanted to ask if she wanted to walk to school together..." Gaster shrugged. 

"Alright. Oh and Frisk isn't coming home today...nor tomorrow actually! She's sleeping at Toriel's for two days." Sans froze, his sockets going blank. 

"what now..?" Gaster nodded. 

"She got a call yesterday when you were still gone. She was so excited. I think she won't be home until the weekend. If you want, you can call that girl..what was her name? Samm--"

"NO!" Sans said a bit too loud. He sighed.

"i'll just go...see ya later." 

~~~~~~~

"fri-....sk..." Sans tried to say as he noticed her in the crowd but this time the girls were pulling her away. Damn it, he bearly catches her!!

"Sansy! Come sit with my friends!!" The bunny girl said as he was pulled away. Suddenly Frisk looked at him for a second. He could feel his soul flutter in his chest. He forgot how he missed her eyes. She smiled softly and sadly before turning away again. He could feel his soul drop as she left the cafeteria. No...His damn chance was ruined again. He. hated. this. week!!

~~~~~~

He had three minutes to catch up to her before she left with Toriel. He needed to be quick. Even an actual 'hi' was enough, he just wanted one second to--

"Sans! Heya bone buddy, wassup?" Said Undyne as she patted Sans back. No...NO! 

"hey undyne, alph. i really want to catch frisk right now so if you guys could excuse me--" Undyne looked confused. 

"But she already left 10 minutes ago. Dude, you're really bad at catching her. You always come late to the cafeteria and you keep missing her in breaks. That's sad bro." 

"S-she's right S-Sans-kun." Sans sighed. 

"damn it...i..i don't know what's been going on this week. we barely catch each other!!..ughhh.." He sat down frowning. 

"Not to mention that chick, Sammy. It's like she's stopping you on purpose." Sans froze. Sammy...Of course! It started out with her. Damn that girl...

"w-well we better get g-going w-we're late for T-toriel's!! B-bye!!" The two waved at him and left. He teleported away. 

* * *

Oh, this time he could catch her! This time he could catch her at lunch. She's there!! Just go and-- What was grabbing him. Oh no..

"Sansy~~ come on! Our table is here!"

"w-wait!!" He was about to protest more but he couldn't he was already being dragged by that bunny. He looked at Frisk and the two let their eyes meet again. Sans tried to shot her a pleading look but she gave him a sad smile and was already looking away. The girls all got up and left. No...NO!! Sans struggled a bit but then let himself be dragged further away as his chance was dead. Why couldn't he just get 1 minute with her...?

* * *

Finally, Frisk was coming home in a few hours. The phone started ringing. Gaster answered. 

"Hello? Yes, Wing Dings Gaster speaking. How may i help you?" There was a heavy silence. Gaster froze and his face darkened. 

"W-what...?" He asked a bit shakingly. He tightened his grip around the telephone. 

"I-Is--" But he got interrupted as he fell silent again. He sighed and relaxed. 

"Thank you so much for informing us. I will arrive shortly." Gaster ended the call and put on a jacket. As he was about to leave, Sans grabbed his hand. 

"where you going, pops?" Sans asked. Gaster frowned then looked away in guilt. 

"Frisk is umm...she got food poisoning and she's in the hospital....I need to go check on her. She'll probably get out on Monday--" Sans stiffened and backed away. 

"h...hospital..?" Gaster put up his hands. 

"Sans, calm down. It's noting truly serious, it's just a small food poisoning, ok? Now stay here...And bring me some of her clothes. She'll need those. Sans got some clothes and put them in a bag for Gaster, then the older skeleton teleported. 

"SANS..? WHAT HAPPENED?? WHERE IS FRISK??" Sans sighed. 

"she's got food poisoning....won't be home till monday...she's in the hospital." Papyrus gasped.

"SHE DID EAT SOME AWFULLY CANNED THINGS TWO DAYS AGO...I THINK IT WAS MEAT! SHE ALSO DRANK GRAPE JUICE!" Sans sockets widened. 

"grape juice..? damn it paps, she's allergic to that stuff!!....awfully canned meat? ugh- those have expired a week ago...i told dad to throw that away!!" Sans looked worriedly out the window. 

"I AM SURE SHE WILL BE FINE!!" Sans nodded, reluctantly. 

* * *

It was lonely. This week he discovered just how much he actually cared for Frisk and her company. How badly it would affect him if she left, was scary. At first he didn't want to admit it. But now?? He was 100% sure...He didn't care it was dumb. He needed her. Way more than he wanted to admit. He looked up at the ceiling and frowned. He was going soft, but....he missed playing cards with her, playing together when their legs were entangled, talking about anything and everything, star gazing, listening to music, heck even doing homework!! He hated how Sammy was trying to replace Frisk with herself. Sammy was bratty and loud, always angry. Frisk however was kind, calm, yes she was reckless and could go mad in one second but that just made her Frisk. He would honestly be fine just with a hug at this point....He was desperate. He wanted to fall asleep holding her hand again...to prank someone...to hang out again. Man this week was the worse. He pulled out the plushie she made for him and hugged it as he fell asleep. 

* * *

A soft knock woke Frisk up in her first night back at home. She got home just two hours before, when the brothers were asleep. She opened the door, rubbing her eyes when two hands wrapped around her and a head was on her shoulder. A skull, to be specific. Frisk wrapped her arms around him in return as they stayed in that hug for a while. Sans then started crying, which left Frisk dumbfound. She snorted. 

"Are you crying, silly-bones..?"

"...maybe...i just really...really missed you..." Frisk smiled as she buried her head in his shoulder as well. 

"I missed you too...." 

"....don't ever do that again...?" He said as they went in her room. They sat down on the bed and she finally asked:

"do what...?"

"...be away for so long like that. i don't care if undyne, sammy, alph or whoever is with me ok? if you say you want to do something and i can't, at least...stick around....please..." Frisk intertwined her fingers with his as she looked at him, amused. They both blushed. 

"...i will...but you do the same, ok??" Sans smile turned into a genuine one. 

"..i promise." They both smiled at each other. Sans pressed his teeth on her head as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. She giggled. 

"That's what your dad used to do." Sans smiled. 

"that's how he showed affection, right?" Frisk blushed. 

"i liked it..." She said. She then poked his nasal cavity. He chuckled. 

"aw man i missed you....." Frisk smirked smugly. 

"That's cause you love me~~"

"pfft- no more cheesy stuff."

"but i loveeee~ you and you loveeee~ me!" Sans started laughing quietly and then flicked her in the head. 

"good night you dummy..." Frisk scoffed, but then hugged her favorite skeleton. That took his by surprise. 

"night night silly-bones." Sans stayed like that for a few seconds, until he hugged her back and the two fell asleep like that. 

Moral of the story: Tell Frisk to read the damn labels on any cans...and to stop drinking grape juice. 


	20. Don't let these two in a store ever again

"Gaster is either dumb...or stupid for letting us go alone to get him these.." Frisk said looking at the list as both of them stepped inside the shop, the doors sliding to let them in. Sans shrugged. 

"they're the same thing so you already know the answear to that..." They looked at each other and smirked smugly. 

"He's both." They said at the same time as they finally started walking through the aisles. Frisk stopped and picked up a cart. Sans eyed the cart and teleported inside of it. Frisk stopped pushing and crossed her arms. 

"Really dude??" Sans shrugged and Frisk rolled her eyes and kept pushing. She would sometimes stop and check the list. 

"Okkk...We need some milk and yogurt...cheese...ugh...Where can we find this type of stuff?" Sans looked around and pointed at the freezers in the far end. Frisk groaned and started walking. She got bored half way and clung onto the cart while sometimes pushing with her leg. Sans didn't care as he had his hands behind his skull and was realxing in the cart. Frisk abruptly stopped the cart as they arrived and Sans almost hit the front. He glared at her. She smiled. 

"Oops??" He scoffed and leaned back. Frisk went around and started picking products. Sans would just lay them next to him or on him. 

"Should we get chocolate milk too..?" Sans opened one of his eyes and laughed. 

"why are you even asking? duhh!" Frisk laughed as well and then looked up. Her face fell into a 'why me?' type of face and Sans snorted. 

"reach that one shortie." Frisk growled. 

"YOU are shorter than me you piece of-" Sans pointed at the milk and she gritted her teeth. She got on the cart and balanced herself on it. Sans sockets widened and went blank as she got the milk. The cart then moved a bit at the imbalance and she slipped. Sans raised his hand and blue magic surrounded her soul. She had her eyes closed shut at the fall and opened them when she saw she wasn't falling anymore. 

"never.do.that.AGAIN!!" Sans said letting out a sigh he didn't even knew he held in and slipped down a bit in the cart. 

"MAN! i think you'll one day kill me.." Frisk snorted and patted his skull. 

"Who's a good boyfriend?" Sans shrugged. 

"dunno, flower boy?" Frisk flicked him in the skull and started pushing the cart in annoyance. Sans started laughing. 

"i'm sorrryyyyy!!" He pleaded. Frisk stopped and shook the cart a bit around. Sans had to hold onto the sides. When she was done he looked up at her and sighed. 

"ok..deserved that one. what's next on the list?" Frisk looked at the list and frowned. 

"He didn't even specify what type of meat he wants." Sans looked confused. 

"there's more than one?" Frisk face-palmed. They got to the meat section and Frisk was checking prices and types of meat from cow to pork to chicken and different parts. She thought she'll go with chicken and cow. That's when Sans patted her on the shoulder. She turned around. 

"Yes?" Sans was holding a container with chicken breast. Frisk took it and saw it was better than the one she had, not only in looks but price as well. She nodded and handed it to Sans. He smirked an said. 

"hey frisk? did you know i thought you were great since i first 'meat' ya?" Frisk looked at Sans and spurted. Sans snickered as well and she put some cow beaf inside the cart. 

"Shut uppp!!" He then picked up a box of fish-sticks.

"I just found Undyne in a store!!" They both laughed at that. She took the box and pretended to look away as she dropped it in the cart. He chuckled even more at that as she started pushing the cart. They kept going around and getting stuff. At one point however she was taking long to get them there. She frowned again at the list. 

"This man can't be more vague. He just said 'detergent'...Who the hell doesn't specify!?" Sans thought about it. 

"i think ya should get the liquid type...paps said he likes his clothes more when they're washed with it." Frisk shrugged and they went over to the respective asile, also picking some soap, toilet paper and stuff like that. Sans took the toilet paper rolls and hugged them. 

"they're like a pillow!!" Frisk started laughing at that. 

"Is that the first thing that comes to mind to monsters when they see toilet paper??" Sans shook his head. 

"nah...mine was: holy shit i can prank someone with this with frisky!" They both started laughing. 

"Maybeee Misses Doods~?" Sans raised a bone-brow. 

"i thought of gerson...??" Frisk and Sans both smirked as they pointed at each-other. 

"Both!!" they said at the same time and Frisk got some more toilet paper rolls. They also then got some cleaning products. 

"How come he's so specific with what he wants to clean the stove after he cooks...SOMETHING that he didn't even specify what it was??" Frisk said as she dumped the bottle in. Sans snorted. 

"what is wrong with my dad..?" Frisk shook her head. 

"I don't even bother at this point..." Frisk started pushing the cart again as she clung onto it and leaned on it reading the list. Sans rolled his eye-lights as she was reckless enough to not focus on where she was going and used his blue magic to stir the thing. 

"Okkkk...Stop here." Sans stopped and Frisk almost fell off. She held strong onto the cart and she ended up face to face with the skeleton. 

"'sup?" Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"Oh shush..." Frisk got down and started looking around. 

"Finally a fun part...snacks." Sans looked at her and smiled. The two started picking some stuff both of them would like and some stuff Papyrus enjoys. 

"can we get ketchup nowwww~?" Frisk shrugged. 

"Don't see why not. Let's go!!" Frisk was about to push the cart when a woman patted her shoulder.

"Excuse me, what do you think you two are doing?" Frisk stopped and they both raised a brow in confusion at the lady. 

"Shopping...?" The woman rolled her eyes. 

"I meant what are you doing with a...monster??" The human lady asked. Frisk looked at her in disbelief. 

"Uhh...His dad is my guardian...?" Sans looked at the lady. The lady frowned. 

"That is unacceptable! You two are totally breaking some rules! This can't be allowed!!" Frisk backed away, clearly uncomftarble at the situation. 

"Excuse you! What is wrong with him being a monster...?" The woman snarled. 

"Monsters are dangerous creatures!!" Frisk face-palmed. 

"Ma'am i freed monsters..." She said to the woman, getting quite annoyed. Sans snorted. 

"WHAT?? THAT HAS TO BE FAKE!! MONSTERS ARE DISGUSTING!!" Frisk frowned. 

"Hah! They can't be more digusting than that wig of yours, Karen!! Jesus Christ...Some people don't have manners." The woman gasped and frowned. 

"YOU INSOLENT AND NAIVE CHILD!" The woman said. Now the two were both uncomfortable at this. 

"Yeahh..We'll just leave ma'am--AHH!!" Frisk said as she was pulled back and held by the Karen. Sans sat up from the cart and teleported out. 

"Help! This monster is harrasing us!! Help!!" Frisk stepped on the lady's toe and ran towards Sans, hiding behind him. 

"Why you little--" Sans eye started flaring blue. 

"touch her again...i fucking dare you..." Sans said frowning. Frisk gripped his jacket tighter. Sans gritted his teeth in annoyance. 

"That HUMAN GIRL has nothing to do with you, monster. Let her go." 

"listen, we're just trying to shop and get back home to my dad, ok? so chill lady and mind your business." The guards came. 

"Oh thank god! That monster got that girl!!" Frisk looked in shock at the woman and came forward staring in disbelief. 

"You don't even know me?!" The guards grabbed the lady. The lady struggled. 

"What?! THIS IS UNNACCEPTABLE!! LET ME TALK TO YOUR MANAGER!! THIS GIRL IS IN DANGER!! AGHH!!" Frisk got yanked forward. 

"LET ME GO YOU CRAZY WOMAN!!" Sans put a hand on the woman's arm and everyone froze, apart from Frisk, as the room got chiller and the clock appeared again. 

"let. her. go." He said. Frisk yanked her arm backwards and rubbed it. The guards then started walking away with the woman. The woman didn't even talk anymore. Sans then turned to Frisk. 

"hey are you ok-- woah!! easy there..." He said as Frisk wrapped herself around him. She was shaking. 

"hey...it's ok...i'm right here...man that woman really shook you up, huh..?" Frisk didn't respond as he just patted her on the back. 

"did she hurt you..? let me see your wrist." Sans took her wrist and looked annoyed at it when he saw it was bruised. That woman was a brute. Who the hell handled a kid like that?? They weren't even 14 yet!! Agh, that bitch--

"man she..uhh...some ice on it will be fine....what a bitch--...i should have stepped in sooner damn it..." He said hugging her back. She didn't respond, but she stopped shaking so badly. He calmed down a bit at that.

"it's ok, frisky...come on, throw me a bone here- you're really worrying me...she's gone.....uhh....come on let's get some ketchup and orange juice and go home ok..?" Frisk nodded and smiled a bit. Sans picked her up with his blue magic and set her in the cart. 

"Hey!!" She said. Sans shrugged. 

"my turn. whoooo!!" He said as he started steering using his blue magic. 

* * *

"I can't believe we were 5 G short...thank god i had some spear ones..." Frisk said as they walked a bit with the bags. Sans shrugged. 

"what i'm dreading is the walk home." Frisk frowned. 

"You already know we aren't wal--" 

"YOU..." Said a voice from behind them. Frisk and Sans both froze. 

"You are the two brats that got me kicked out of the store. You dumb little girl--" The woman grabbed Frisk again and she dropped the bags. Sans didn't even care that the eggs were in her bag, right now what was more important was to help Frisk. 

"listen lady, you're seriously stepping out of line here. hands off of her...or you will have a **B A D T I M E**." Frisk was struggling as the lady was screaming at them for being so irresponsible and not admitting it was THEIR fault for her getting kicked out. She was going on about her rights and stuff like that. Frisk whimpered as the woman tightened her grip on her hand. At this point people were watching the scene. 

"listen, you are making a fool of yourself and also? you're hurting her. so stop this or i will have to use force." The woman scoffed. 

"What can a CHILD do??" Sans chuckled as his eye started flaring. Frisk looked at him hopeful. He nodded. Frisk pulled the woman's arm so it was straight and out-stretched.

"quite a lot, ma'am." He made a cage of bones around the woman leaving the arm out, which in shock, let Frisk go. Frisk fell backwards and scrambled to her feet, she came next to Sans, hugging him for comfort. Sans rolled his eye-lights at the woman as he hugged her back with one hand.

"some humans are so ignorant..sheesh...hey, frisky?" Frisk looked up and wiped her eyes. 

"Yeah...?" Sans picked up the bags with his blue magic. 

"let's go home." Frisk frowned. 

"I can carry those though you're over-using your powers." Sans shook his head. 

"no. not with your hand like that. let's go..." Frisk sighed. 

"Fine..but you better sleep at home." Sans shrugged. 

"if you sleep with me." Frisk raised her pinky.

"Deal." He intertwined his and he shook it. He looked at the humans watching them. 

"by the way, they're watching us." Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"As long as they don't think you're the bad guy, they can go ahead." Sans shrugged again. 

"whatever then. cya peeps." Frisk saluted with two fingers and the two teleported. The bones dissapeared along them. 

* * *

"man that bitch was so annoying...ugh. i should have hit her with a bone or something--" Frisk shook her head then winced. Sans was bandaging her as both Gaster and Papyrus were at the Dreemurr's right now. 

"sorry...you know? i need a better pet name for you..you always call me silly-bones or dunno.." Sans said. 

"Or lovely-bones...? lazy-bones, stupid-bones..." Sans blushed a bit. 

"that...hmmm...maybe...baby bones? yeah. you act like one!" Frisk pouted. 

"I'm not a baby-- owwww!!" Sans winced. 

"sorry...here! done. i'll get you some ice." He came back and Frisk put the ice on her hand. 

"We need to arrange those.." Frisk said pointing at the bags. Some blue magic solved it in two minutes. Frisk face-palmed. Sans smirked. 

"ok now sleep." Frisk wanted to get up but Sans wrapped himself around her like a cat and teleported them both to her room. She wasn't even surprised when she felt the pillow. Sans was now sitting next to her looking at her. She giggled. 

"You're so silly." Sans shrugged. 

"and you're a baby. your point? invalid." Frisk snorted and Sans chuckled. 

"night.." Frisk smiled as their fingers intertwined like how they usually slept. 

"Night. Also next time..? Let's look out for Karen's when we go to the store." Sans stiffened a bit, remembering, and he shuddered. 

"i knew something was fishy with her from the first second.....fishier than the fish-sticks." Frisk and Sans snorted one more time before they closed their eyes and settled for a nap. 


	21. A bigger problem comes from a smaller person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to give credit again to frisk_reaper! Their ideas are truly funny and I love writing these!! <3

"Uhhh...Gaster...? The hell are you doing??" Gaster was sitting slouched over his desk combining chemicals. He turned around at her and took his safety goggles off.

"Ah Frisk! Well...I am not sure about the properties of this experiment yet...that's what i wanted to test. But as far as I can tell...it seems to rewind something's age on a cellular level for a short amount of time depending on the quantity administrated." Frisk lit up like a light bulb. 

"OH! I WANNA TRY!!" Gaster raised a bone-brow. 

"On what?" Frisk took out a butterfly in a jar.

"This is why I came here! I caught you a butterfly but I couldn't find a caterpillar like you asked....so I guess you could make your own." Gaster lit up. 

"Magnificent work Frisk! The circumstances are perfect!! We can turn it into a caterpillar and then use it for my other project." Frisk put on her goggles and started walking towards the older skeleton. She tippy toed and looked at the desk he was working on. They quickly took a drop of the chemical and put it on the butterfly in Frisk's jar. They shrunk as well as with their wings. The two watched in awe as the butterfly turned into a caterpillar. 

"This...is...GREAT!!" Frisk said as she picked up the caterpillar. Frisk looked at it in awe as Gaster looked at the liquid in the sun. It had an interesting hue to it. That's when Alphys entered. Gaster, in his thought, got scared when Alphys slammed the door open. Frisk looked at Frisk, startled as well, but Gaster dropped the container for the liquid which shattered in Frisk's head, spilling all over her. She rubbed her head but it was already too late as she started decreasing in age. Gaster stared with blank sockets at the baby on the floor. 

"Shit..." He said. Alphys brought her arms to her mouth. 

"O-OH MY GOD!! I-I AM S-SO SORRY!! I-IS S-SHE O-OK??" Frisk, looking around confused and seeing the unfamiliar environment, started crying. Gaster and Alphys both winced. The man scooped her up and started rocking her. 

"She will be fine...It's temporary but...with that amount..? I don't think she will be back to her older self for around two days..." Alphys bowed down. 

"I-IT'S ALL M-MY FAULT! I-I AM S-SO SORRY!!" Frisk finally stopped crying. Her clothes were hanging very loosely around her. Gaster sighed. 

"It's my fault Alphys...please excuse me i need to deal with this..." Alphys nodded. 

"Y-Yes G-Gaster..D-Do you need help..?" Gaster shook his head. He chuckled.

"I have been a single dad almost the whole time i've had my sons. I think i can manage another kid." Alphys sighed in relief. 

"I-I am s-so sorry.." Gaster smiled. 

"Don't worry yourself so much...You could however tell Frisk's friends and teachers about this...complication." Little Frisk babbled something and poked Gaster in his nasal cavity. That made him flinch a little but he chuckled, which made Baby Frisk giggle. 

"Not so different from old you, huh?" Frisk blew a raspberry at him and both the skeleton and the lizard laughed. 

"S-she's so tiny and cuteeee~!!" Alphys said looking at her. It was true she had big honey yellow eyes, freckles and her hair was small and kind of messy. She wiggled her little feet and hands around. Gaster chuckled again. 

"Maybe this won't be so bad."

* * *

"THAT...is frisk..? like...frisk? my girlfriend and best friend...and she's a baby." Sans said, staring with blank eyes at the small Frisk sitting on his couch. Papyrus beamed. 

"I FINALLY GET TO BE THE BIG BROTHER!!" Papyrus said with stars in his eyes. Frisk watched with twinkling eyes the shapes in Papyrus eyes. She threw her hands up and babbled in excitement. Papyrus beamed even more, blushing a light orange. 

"SHE'S SO TINY AND CUTE!! NYEH HEH HEH!!" Gaster laughed. 

"Don't worry, Sans. She will be back to normal in two days. The chemical runs off at some point." Sans sighed in relief. 

"oh thank god...but now that you mention it...she really is cute!" Sans said smirking as he looks at tiny Frisk. He kneels down to her level and she tilts her head confused. 

"heya there baby bones~" He says. Frisk immediately resonated with the voice and she put her tiny hands on his cheek-bones. Sans chuckled. She was a small cheerful bean. Sans then remembered the way she would act at night after her nightmares. What could have those parents done to this sweet loving child so she would end up that way? He didn't want to know...

"NYEH HEH HEH! CAN WE TAKE TURNS IN TAKING CARE OF HER??" Papyrus asks excited. Sans smirks as he pulls out his phone and takes pictures.

"i call dibs on the first turn!" Sans says. Gaster frowns. 

"I will actually take her, she needs a change of clothes, some dippers and some food." Sans scoffed and crossed his arms in annoyance. He wanted to spend time with baby Frisk...Not fair. 

"NYEH HEH HEH!! I WANT TO HELP!" Gaster sighed. 

"Alright Papyrus...come with me." The younger skeleton followed the father as he scooped up the little baby. She babbled something again and Sans scoffed again and pulled out his DS. Might as well play something while he waits. Upstairs however. Papyrus was having a hard time understanding something. 

"WHY DID YOU KEEP ALL OF THESE..?" Gaster shrugged. 

"I will be honest..? I don't know." Papyrus shrugged as well but then Gaster gave him Frisk. He stiffened and froze. He's never been a big brother before. 

"HELLO TINY BABY FRISK!" Frisk looked at him for a second then giggled. She was one cheerful baby. The fluff on her head started curling as the humidity wasn't there anymore. Papyrus gasped. 

"YOU HAVE CURLY HAIR TINY HUMAN FRISK!! NYEH HEH HEH!! DO NOT WORRY, ME AND FATHER WILL DRESS YOU UP IN NO TIME!!" Gaster chuckled as he pulled out Papyrus old pj's and some dippers. 

"Here we go then." After a lot of tries to get stubborn little Frisk to cooperate they finally managed to get her in both. Papyrus came down first with tiny Frisk in his arms and sighed as he let himself and her drop on the couch. However, the tiny skeleton almost dropped Frisk. Sans was fast to catch her with his magic. Frisk looked at her soul with curious eyes as it was a blue heart. She tried to poke it. She shuddered. Sans laughed. 

"don't poke that you dummy.." He wanted to grab her but another set of magic enveloped her and she got pulled to the kitchen. She landed in Gaster's arms. 

"She needs to be fed." Sans frowned and crossed his arms again, letting his leg bounce in annoyance. He almost had her. Frisk however have Gaster one hell of a bad time as apparently she HATED milk. And that's an understatement. Thank god she was old enough to eat baby food or else...Gaster frowned while he tried again to give her the bottle. She started crying. Gaster started rocking her. She calmed down and immediately fell asleep. 

"Interesting...i've never seen a baby refuse milk..." Sans shrugged. 

"she did say she used to be lactose intolerant when she was smaller and that's why we get her low fat." Gaster hummed in agreement. Sans was about to take Frisk when Papyrus came in and scooped her. Sans stared in disbelief with empty sockets. 

"NYEH HEH HEH!! I SHALL PLAY WITH THE TINY HUMAN." Frisk immediately woke up, but instead of crying just looked confused at Papyrus. She babbled something then blew a raspberry. Papyrus scrunched his face up in disgust as spit went on his face. 

"HUMANS HAVE SO MUCH DIFFERENT LIQUIDS...IT'S INTRIGUING BUT DISGUSTING." Sans wanted to say it was actually his turn but Papyrus seemed so happy to finally be the bigger brother, he couldn't possibly break him like that. He sighed and slumped on the couch. Papyrus set Frisk on the floor and they were playing with some huge cubes, almost Lego but safe for babies type of thing, and Frisk was frowning at Papyrus who was building with different colors and uncoordinated. She babbled in protest and with one swift move took his whole tower down. She crawled towards his pieces and started rearranging them. Gaster moved his glasses down to watch better what was happening and Sans stared in disbelief. Papyrus beamed. 

"SHE IS TRYING TO TEACH ME!! NYEH HEH HEH!! SHE ALREADY LEARNED SO FAST! I AM A GREAT BIG BROTHER!!" Papyrus kept playing with Frisk. Frisk however seemed a bit smarter than they first thought. She would sometimes try to tell Papyrus stuff. At one point Papyrus got bored. 

"OK FRISK...SAY PAPYRUS!" Frisk stared at him and tilted her head. Gaster chuckled. Sans took a few pictures. She was adorable. 

"You want her to say your name..?" He nodded. 

"PAH-PAY-RUS!" Frisk frowned with determination. 

"Pah...pah..." She tried to say. Sans snorted. 

"BROTHER!! WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO TEACH HER SOMETHING??"Sans snorted and leaned back. 

"i could try to teach her how to pun."

"P-..Pun!" Frisk said throwing her hands up. All three skeleton's sockets went blank. Sans and Gaster started laughing as Papyrus turned towards Sans. 

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!! NYO HO HO...AT THIS RYTHME SHE WILL NEVER SAY PAPYRUS..."

"Paps!" Everyone looked at Frisk. She beamed and was clapping her hands. Papyrus beamed

"YES!! THAT'S RIGHT FRISK!! NYEH HEH HEH!!" Sans frowned and knelt down. He felt jealous. It was stupid but...he didn't get any time with her and she said PAPYRUS nickname. 

"hey baby-bones. say sans." He said. Frisk tilted her head and smiled. 

"sasy!!" His sockets went blank. 

"close enough i guess." She put her hands on his cheek bones and and gave him a peck. He smiled. His soul fluttered in his chest. He was about to pick her up when Gaster scooped her up. His sockets went blank again as he froze, left with nothing in front of him. Papyrus patted his skull. 

"THIS IS MARVELOUS! SHE IS DEVELOPING FASTER THAN OTHER HUMAN KIDS!!" Frisk tilted her head as she was held up. 

"bleah?" She asked. Gaster chuckled and cradled her. 

"I am taking her with me for tests!!" Sans frowned. 

"hold up old man, what the hell do you mean?! she's still too young!!" Sans said, frowning. 

"It's just tests as in colors and stuff like that...don't worry your skull about it. Here we go!" Sans frowned.

"WAIT! she still has a weak stomach don't telepo-...rt..." His dad was already gone. Sans crossed his arms. Papyrus looked at him and smiled. 

"I AM SURE YOU WILL GET YOUR TURN!!" Sans sighed and pulled out his DS again. 

"i know, paps...i know.." 

* * *

He never got his turn. Either Paps or Gaster would steal her from him. It was starting to be very...VERY annoying. He tried after lunch to play with her but Papyrus was already really in the role of a big brother and he tried to put her to sleep. Thank god Frisk was patient even as a baby. She just fell asleep out of boredom. Gaster wasn't lying about those tests, however he noticed something. Frisk was also trying to get to him. He caught her trying to crawl to the couch while she was playing with Papyrus or reaching for him at the lunch and dinner table. Sometimes she would even try to get away from Gaster. That made him feel a tiny bit better about himself. The first night with Frisk however was chaos. She would cry once every few hours. Papyrus had no problem sleeping but him and Gaster had one hell of a bad time. 

The next day was filled with more failed attempts. Sans kept trying and trying bout either Papyrus and Gaster would take his chance. However at one point Frisk was the one who got mad. She started crying in rage. Sans was left dumbfound as she kept crying more and more. Gaster and Papyrus were trying to calm her down only to find out they were hopeless. 

"FATHER, SHE JUST WON'T STOP CRYING!!" Sans rolled his eye-lights and came into the kitchen and picked her up. She immediately stopped and hugged the skeleton. He smirked. Gaster and Papyrus both frowned at the skeleton. He smirked sheepishly.

"guess she wants me huh?" His smug look only grew as he noticed both his father and brother were jealous. 

"heh, heya there baby bones~" Frisk threw her hands up and babbled happily. He ran his phalanges gently through her little fluff of hair. She giggled. Papyrus sighed. 

"GUESS SOULS SPEAK FOR THEMSELVES. EVEN AS A BABY SHE STILL FEEL A CONNECTION WITH YOU." Gaster frowned. 

"That's enough, give her here. She's calm now." Sans put her down on the couch and crossed his arms. 

"hahaha....no. it's my turn, ok? i barely got any time with her...and when i was about to you two would steal her." The three skeletons kept fighting. Frisk looked sadly at the three as tears swelled up in her eyes. She was used to her parents fighting because of her...she knew not to be a bother since and early age. The instincts that have been written by her parents in her kicked in. She left the room so she wouldn't cause more trouble. As the skeletons fought they didn't notice one thing. Frisk was gone. 

"LET'S SEE WHO SHE CHOOSES!! FRISK--..." Papyrus froze as he noticed she was gone. Sans and Gaster turned around only to notice what happened. They lost Frisk. 

"how in the world--" Gaster palled, if that is even possible for a skeleton, as he saw she was gone. 

"Frisk...?" No response. Gaster face-palmed and inhaled.

"...fuck...ok...we just lost Frisk..."

"maybe if you guys would have let me stay with her!!"

"I...I'm sorry.....but...we need to search every dammed corner of this place ok?!" Gaster said panicked. The two brothers nodded at their father and they all left the living room. 

* * *

"FRISK! FRISKKKK?? WE'RE SORRY FOR MAKING YOU SAD! PLEASE COME OUT!!" Papyrus said as he was searching under the beds. It was getting late and they will soon need to sleep. He ran into his brother who looked really panicked. 

"HVE YOU FOUND ANYTHING BROTHER??" Sans sighed. 

"i kinda hoped you did...shit- i...i shouldn't have said no...i...i was selfish and...fuck- we lost her now.." Papyrus put a reassuring hand on his brothers arm. Sans looked at him. 

"DO NOT FRET BROTHER...IT'S ALL OF OUR FAULTS AND...WE WILL FIND HER! I PROMISE!" Sans chuckled. 

"when did you twerp get so smart...?" He beamed. 

"THAT IS BEACUSE BEING A BIG BROTHER GIVES YOU A NEW MINDSET??" Sans chuckled. 

"hahahah!....no." He said. Papyrus frowned and he patted his skull. 

"let's go find her, ok?" Papyrus took on a determined look.

* * *

Sans was surprised when he tried to feel her soul and found out she knows how to camouflage herself. She conceals herself from such a young age...That's disturbing. He frowned and started thinking. Where could she possibly hide...? That's when he remembered something. Something Frisk told him.

 _"I'm not a huge fan of hide and seek. Believe me when I say I played it enough with my parents for survival in that hell of a house. But I do remember I hid A LOT in the closet when I was younger. My parents were too dumb to notice anything. As long as I was out of their sight? they didn't care anymore."_

"paps...did you check the closets??" Papyrus shook his head. 

"I DIDN'T.." Sans smirked. They avoided the exact place she was in. They went to her room and opened the wardrobe to find, to no ones surprise, a sleeping Frisk. Sans and Papyrus sighed in relief. 

"OH THANK GOD SHE IS ALRIGHT...DRESS HER UP IN HER OLD CLOTHES AND WE CAN ALL GO TO SLEEP!" Sans nodded as Papyrus left the room happy to have found the little girl. He changed her and set her on the bed, but instead of leaving, laid next to her. 

"hope you'll be back in the morning..." He let himself fall asleep as well. 

* * *

He woke up first. His eyes were still close and he prayed that when he will open his sockets he will see normal Frisk. When he opened them, he did. She was sleeping peacefully next to him, her chest slowly going up and down as she was breathing. Sans jumped on her and pulled her in a hug. Frisk woke up from the sudden hug and they both fell out of bed. 

"WHAT THE HELL SILLY-BONES??" Frisk said, frowning. Sans just chuckled as he tightened his hug.

"OH THANK GOD YOU'RE NOT A BABY ANYMORE!!" Frisk stiffened. 

"A baby...? THAT'S RIGHT! GASTER DROPPED HIS CHEMICAL ON ME! Oh my god i was a baby...Wait...WHAT DAY IS TODAY??" Sans smirked. 

"it's monday." Frisk whined. 

"NOOOO! I missed the whole damn weekend...uughhhhh...fuck that experiment.." Sans gave her a smug look. 

"oh come on baby bones~ i have pictures~" Frisk flushed. 

"WHAT?!" He started laughing as she jumped on him and they started playfully wrestling. She won and was now on top of Sans back. He groaned. 

"get off you pig.." Frisk snorted. 

"oink oink. nopeeee. now....what happened when i was a baby?" Sans shrugged. 

"we just found out you are super smart... a-and your soul resonates with m-mine." Frisk looked at the little blushing Sans under her and gave him a kiss on the cheek-bone smiling satisfied. 

"Told you we were soulmates~! The power of traumatic experiences!! WHOOO!!" Frisk said throwing her hands up as Sans flushed bright blue and took the pillow and started using it to get her off. She fell off of him and started laughing as she got hit by the fluffy pillow.

"what the hell?! don't say it like it's nothing you dummy!!" They both laughed as they kept fighting with pillows, but Frisk technically wasn't lying as even in that moment, their souls were fluttering in their chests at the sight of each other. 


	22. School competitions

"They're actually trusting us to go back to the surface after last month...?" Frisk said remembering the trip at the museum. Undyne groaned. 

"We're going to another school?! Ew." Undyne said. Toriel then looked worriedly at Frisk. 

"Will you be ok with going to your old school, Frisk?" Frisk started laughing. 

"You kidding?? I'm going there to beat their asses!! They chose this group of our class and Papy is coming too, thanks to some strings pulled by Gaster. This will be hella fun!!" Sans rolled his eye-lights.

"just like your mental stability huh? what a roller-coaster that one is- OW!!" Sans said as he got a smack from Frisk.

"You aren't any better judgement hall!! You almost skewered me yesterday!" Sans shrugged. 

"fair point.." Alphys pushed her glasses up.

"S-so w-we all n-need to work t-together to win t-these games?? B-but if w-we want we c-can send i-individuals or g-groups to complete t-the task..?" Frisk nodded. 

"That's pretty much how this whole shit works. It's kinda fun actually." They all looked at her. 

"Darling, I think it's obvious we're counting on your help." Frisk snorted. 

"...he's right....." Napstablook said shyly. 

"Yo! You're cool enough to help all of us though!! Plus, you've already participated in this!" Frisk smirked.

"I guess we do have the upper-hand...Sooo what do you want our team name to be?" Sans smirked. 

"let's make it a suitable blow..." They all raised a brow at him but then Frisk lit up as a light bulb. They both looked at each-other. 

"The Freaks!" Everyone smiled at the name. It was obvious enough but not too obvious...plus, it had a nice ring to it.

"now then...leader? freaky sanchez it is." Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"Man i hate that nickname." Sans shrugged. 

"don't worry baby-bones. i think it sounds cool." Frisk blushed at the dumb pet name. 

"No wonder these two got together before us." Asgore said nodding. Toriel giggled. Gorgette, who was a bit silent the whole time scoffed. 

"Yeah yeah, don't rub it in my face. So...what's the plan, Frisk?" She asked. Frisk smirked as she pulled out some papers. Sans leaned forward interested. 

"We're putting on a show...Monster style."

* * *

They were at the front of the school. Gaster, Gerson and Misses Doods were talking to their bus driver and people were looking at them weirdly....People being kids. Frisk breath in and out. 

"Ahhh...Ebbot School....Never missed it. At all." Sans snorted. Toriel then looked around. 

"These kids look so mean..." Frisk scoffed. 

"You've seen nothing yet..."

"Kids! You go ahead! We're going to find the other teachers!!" Frisk smirked. 

"OHHHH YEAHHHH!!" She said making a yes type of move as she brought her fist down. Undyne chuckled at that. 

"Come on punk! Lead the way!" They all went to the doors and Frisk stopped. 

"Can i do something dumb?" 

"I guess we can allow one thing." Asgore said. Gorgette looked at the doors. 

"What will you even do at a door." Frisk waited then she kicked the doors open. 

"SUP FUCKERS!??" Sans snorted in his hand and was now stifling the laughter as Undyne was howling and barking. Alphys was laughing quietly as Gorgette, Asgore, Toriel and the two ghosts looked at her in disbelief. 

"NOW THAT!! I call a stage entrance!" Mettaton said. Napstablook giggled. 

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!!" The three monster royals said. The kids in the hallway watched the whole display as they walked carelessly through the halls. One kid with a badge and ginger hair and freckles came to them. 

"Hello how may i help yo-- OH MY GOD FREAKY SANCHEZ!!" Frisk smirked and winked at the guy. 

"Wassup Tim??" The boy backed away. 

"Listen, Sanchez...if you weren't here with the monster school you'd probably be in trouble...ugh, i didn't miss giving you tickets." Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"You gave me tickets cuz you were a teacher's pet. Period. Now then i'll take them to the Festivities Hall, thank you." The boys face fell. 

"SCREW YOU SANCHEZ!!" He yelled after them. 

"FEELING'S MUTUAL TIMOTHY!!" She yelled back. The monsters were giggling. Sans came next to her and they high-fived. Frisk was strolling casually with her hands behind her head. Suddenly they ran into a group of girls. Frisk bumped into them while she was walking backwards and explaining to her friends where they were heading and why. 

"UGH WHATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING-...Frisk...?" The first girl asked. 

"owww...that hurt.." Frisk said rubbing her head as Sans helped her up. 

"Who did we even run into-- OH. MY. GOD." Frisk said falling silent. Then they could hear laughter coming out of her. 

"Frisk, do you know her??" Undyne asked confused. Frisk snorted. 

"Don't i know that BITCH--" Sans held Frisk as she was about to jump the girls. They backed away. 

"GET THAT FREAK AWAY FROM US!!" A girl said and the others backed her up. Undyne snorted as well. Sans was holding a now laughing Frisk and Sans was laughing at them as well. 

"Pfft- W-what's with the voices??" Toriel asked giggling as well. Gorgette was hiding her smile in her hand. Asgore was trying hard to keep a serious face. 

"The hell did you say about my voice." Frisk was now with her hand on her knees and the other pointing up to give her a minute. 

"I..I'm sorry, i forgot how you spoke...and- pffft--" Sans snorted as well and he was now leaning on Frisk. The prince was laughing as well. mettaton however looked distraught.

"Dralings! DARLINGSSS!! Noo..That's not ok. Who made you swallow a horn??" Frisk, Sans and Undyne were sent wheezing. The girls were furious.

"UGH! YOU GUYS ARE SOOO RUDE! NO WONDER YOU HANG WITH THAT FREAK RIGHT THERE! WAS IT FUN WHEN YOU WERE SENT TO THE ORPHANAGE?? YEAH! THE TRASHCAN YOU BELONG TO-" The monsters stiffened immediately. 

"Ohhh boy someone hold me, i'm about to wipe that smug look off of her face...WHY YOU PIECE OF--" Alphys put a hand up and started walking towards the girls. 

"If my assumptions are correct, i believe you must be 'Daddy's girls' am i right? The money for your dress and shoes probably coming from his very powerful company. Guess what darling, that money is held illegal and Frisk is hundreds time more authentic than you Barbie dolls could aspire to be. Now scram, please and thank you." The girls started scattering in different directions. Undyne whistled.

"Holy mother, i knew Alphys had it in her but...DAMN!" They all hugged and congratulated Alphys, not only for not stuttering but for being so smug. 

"We're so winning this!!" Frisk said smiling. 

* * *

"NYEH HEH HEH!! SANS GOT THIS!!" Frisk smiled as she saw Sans was give some 'complicated' equation. The only complicated thing was, there was a lot to calculate and you needed to write everything on the board. The two teams started. Frisk recognized the girl he was competing against from her old class. She was really good at math back then. She must still be. Sans was writing lazily and the two of them seemed to have similar equations until Frisk noticed both of them were wrong. She raised her hand. The coach looked at her and hit the buzzer. It showed there needed to be a second person from the other team as well. She and another kid got up. She came next to Sans. He looked confused. 

"Check the second line." Frisk said. Sans sockets widened as he noticed his mistake. He quickly erased it and started completing it with Frisk's help. They moved quick, as they always did not only on their school homework but also their work from Gaster. Frisk was calculating some stuff when Sans gave her a small nudge. He showed her where he was stuck. She frowned and they exchanged places. Frisk gave him the calculator and she started decomposing the equation more. The other team barely made a dent in the first board as they were moving to the second. The other team was losing. 

"Sans, switch." She said and he nodded. 

"gotcha, you go" He tossed her the calculator as she tossed him the chalk. The other team was frowning at them. 

"They're working so well together!! It's not fair!!" The girl said stomping her foot. Frisk rolled her eyes as they switched again after some time. Not even speaking, they just threw their stuff up and caught them. Frisk finally found the y for that side. 

She gave him a nudge and his socket's widened as it would simplify the whole thing and the x would be easy to find. They smirked as the answer was 1 and they high-fived. The coach whistled. The other team looked in disbelief. 

"The answer is...CORRECT!!" The monsters cheered as they all got up and were happy for each-other. They all then got in a group hug. The human team blamed it on the girl by throwing chalk at her. Frisk raised an eye-brow and nudged her friends. They all frowned. 

"What awful behavior." Frisk picked up a piece of chalk as well. Alphys looked at her and smirked. 

"35 degrees to the west." Frisk winked and she pointed exactly at that. 

"5 degrees up if you want a headshot." Sans said nonchalantly. The teachers were looking confused. Frisk gave the chalk to Undyne and started adjusting her hand. 

"Ready?" Asgore asked. The four nodded. 

"FIRE IN THE HALL!!" Toriel said as Undyne started throwing chalk like a machine at the other teammates, Frisk reloading and Alphys and Sans snickering. Gorgette caught them in her green magic.

"DON'T RUN AWAY, COWARDS!" She said smiling. The teachers had to step in to stop the rain of chalk and they could finally move onto the next round. 

* * *

"A VR game..? That's dumb." Undyne said frowning as she looked at the head-set. Frisk and Sans shrugged. 

"dunno. it sounds cool, plus it's a shooter...so i suggest you give it all." Frisk nodded. 

"Aphys, you take keys. There's mini-games about hacking....Hack them for real, kk?" Frisk said with a wink. Alphys nodded and smiled. 

"I-i-i'll give h-her t-the b-best s-stuff." They patted their shoulders as they stepped on the platform. The two screens were shown on the wall and you could see the gameplay. Undyne was good with shooters. Fighting games were always in her element. She was already on a killing spree as the other team barely made it past 3 enemies. Their team were now on their first hacking game. Alphys started tipping and suddenly the screen started codes, Alphys wrote some stuff and all the prizes from that game have been dropped. Undyne was now wearing the best of the best stuff and everything that needed hacking had been unlocked. Alphys sat back and gave them a thumbs up. She left the platform. 

"i-I'm done here. G-go U-Undyne." Undyne smirked. 

"LET'S GO!! NGAHHH!!" Her score was going up quickly and her level and gear even quicker. She was a destruction machine. Suddenly the PvP end-game came. She smirked. 

"Sorry, not sorry." One head-shot and he was down. They won. 

"HELL YEAH!!" Undyne said taking down the VR stuff. They started cheering and celebrating. 

"THAT MUST BE CHEATING!!" The teachers looked at each-other. 

"It's a hacking mini-game...She just did it in real life. No foul play in that."Gaster said smugly giving them a thumbs up. The teachers frowned for a second, but then nodded at Gaster's argument. The other team whined. Frisk put an L shape on her fore-head. 

"SHUT IT FREAKY SANCHEZ!!" The other team screamed. The teachers frowned at that and Frisk started laughing. 

"Don't get yourselves in trouble, guys. Or else we will win easier." Frisk left when Sans stopped alongside his monster group. 

"oh, yeah. call her freaky sanchez one.more.time. i dare you." He said with a dark look. The other monsters were all giving them glares and death stares. It was clear they cared for Frisk. 

"No wonder she hated this school...sheesh." Undyne said living first. The humans were a bit shaken by that display. Gaster shrugged as all the teachers look at him, apart from Misses Doods and Gerson who were smiling. 

"That's what you call a bonded team. They all chose Frisk as their leader for a reason."

* * *

"Cooking..?" Toriel asked confused. 

"We're cooking..?" Gorgette asked looking at the apron.

"Yes!!" Frisk said smiling. 

"you can make a pie. put extra cream, i want to throw it at the other team after the taste-test." Sans said. Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"Just call us if you need help, ok?" Toriel took on a determined look and Gorgette looked at her and smiled. 

"Let's go?" Gorgette asked. The goat monster nodded. They stepped into the mini kitchen and they started cooking. Frisk could feel the smell of butterscotch and cinnamon fill the air and a charred smell coming soon after. She could see smoke coming from...no not the oven....the microwave. REALLY DUDE?! MICROWAVE?! Jesus Christ man...Well nonetheless it's pretty obvious who won this round. Plus, let's not forget the fact that they added extra cream to the pie for a reason. 

"YO! WATCH YOUR HEADS!!" Sans said as he threw as hard as he could the pie and it landed on the other team's heads. Frisk gave him a high five as they left laughing.

* * *

There had been three other rounds: The one for sports. In that one MK got beaten....He can jump super high and he's actually good at sports, but he is clumsy. The next round was a fashion round. Mettaton killed the competition, with Frisk's help so it wasn't too tacky. Napstablook almost killed the competition in the music round as he made a super fire remix....But her school was well known for their orchestra. They easily won... Now it was time for a fighting round.... 

"Guys..i don't know how to fight like that..." Undyne said uneasy. Frisk's eyes widened. 

"You've never been in a no-weapon type of fight before...?" Frisk asked. All the monsters shook their heads.

"baby bones, we all fight using magic..." Frisk frowned and sighed. 

"Guess i'm going...." Everyone looked at her. 

"Hold on...You can fish fight??" Frisk nodded. 

"Unfortunately...i had to fight a lot. Watch this." Frisk entered the ring and the other team immediately backed away. 

"WE AREN'T TAKING FRISK ON IN A FIST FIGHT!!" The other team said. Frisk snorted. The teacher's frowned. 

"You have to! We can't lose again!!" They're already so many points ahead!!" Suddenly the most massive kid out of all of them stepped in the ring. 

"Fine then...Let's go." Frisk widened her stance as she put her fists up and so did the kid. Frisk looked up, prayed and did the cross using her fingers and looked back at the kid. Sans fists clenched as he watched. The kid made a cutting sign at his neck and the match began. Frisk was good at dodging. Everyone was looking wide-eyed as she was holding her ground quite steadily. The kid however threw in a good punch which made Frisk fall backwards. 

"FRISK!!" The monster kids said. Gaster was about to get up when the other teachers held their hands up. 

"Let them have their fun." Misses Doods looked at the teachers in surprise. 

"ARE YOU INSANE??" Frisk got up and wiped the blood coming from her mouth. Sans eye-lights were slowly turning blue as he was readying himself to see her get beaten again...or to stop it. 

"Go ahead, Chuck." One of the teachers said. Frisk's eyes widened as the kid came in full force and she slid down avoiding the attack. The kid kicked her in the stomach and she screamed in pain. The monsters were looking wide eyed, the humans watching, which were the parents of the children, didn't even flinch...maybe a few. Sans grabbed the end of his jacket as he watched with wide blank sockets. He felt his soul go cold as the kid was violently beating Frisk up. This wasn't about the competition no more as some of the kids on the other team chuckled. 

"Hold me...OR ELSE I'LL FUCKING KILL THAT BASTARD!!" Undyne said and both Asgore and Toriel held her back, Alphys trying to calm her. 

"Blooky...don't watch.." Mettaton said. Sans could see Papyrus in the audience, next to Gerson, covering his eyes in fear. 

"STOP IT!!" Sans screamed. The other team was chuckling at the monsters. 

"OH THESE BITCHES AREN'T LAUGHING AT US ARE THEY??" Gorgette said, ready to fight if needed. Suddenly the big kid named Chuck decided he was done as he satisfied-ly wiped Frisk's blood off. Chuck was about to walk off when Frisk got up and spat. 

"Man, you're though...sheesh.." She snorted and more blood came out. She shrugged and wiped it off as she looked at the kid. 

"I didn't want to do this but...you're rude as hell, man." Frisk said coming closer. The other kid was looking frightened. Frisk jumped up, leaping a bit in the air as her foot came down, kicking the kid in the head. He bent down which let her kick him again. When he was down she kicked him and karate choped him behind his neck. The kid was left unconscious. Frisk was wobbling a bit on her feet. She put a hand to her head. 

"Oh oh.." She said and started falling, losing consciousness. Sans teleported and caught her. He winced internally as he looked at his blood stained hands. 

"dad..." Sans said almost in tears as the teachers made their way to the students. 

"I know...i know..." Gaster picked Frisk up. The other teachers were yelling. 

"I guess this means we've won. And next time? Please do hold back your dogs and send in a CHILD instead of an ANIMAL." The teachers were silent and the parents started cheering as the winner was officially announced. Gaster scoffed and left with Frisk and Sans as Gerson and Misses Doods took on the job to get the prize and talk to the audience. 

* * *

Frisk groaned as she woke up in an infirmary. She then immediately felt two skeletal hands around her. She didn't even need to look as she immediately recognized the black fingerless gloved...but where was his jacket..? She then realized she was wearing it. She felt his head bonk hers in the side. 

"you are so...so...RECKLESS AND DUMB! why would you let yourself get beaten to the pulp?!? if that's your way of putting on a show...i didn't sign up for horror!!" He said, tightening his hug. Frisk had to rub her eyes a bit to see past the haze. 

"I-I'm sorry-- woah!!" She said almost slipping off the infirmary bed. Sans caught her in time. 

"you ok? shit- are you still light headed? do i need to call the nurse from here??"

"I am right here, sonny. And i am 100% sure she is light headed. Hello Frisk, dear." Frisk lit up a bit. 

"Hello Nana!!" She said waving at the old lady she immediately recognized. 

"you know her..?" Sans asked Frisk she nodded. The woman laughed. 

"It would be a miracle if i didn't seeing as she had quite the reputation on getting into fights. Bullies were no thing to take as a joke, especially to what they did to her. I remember when she came crying when her hair got burned. I was the one to cut it short for her. Hehehe...How are you Frisk..?" Frisk shrugged. 

"Have been better...No broken bones this time!!" Frisk said giving a thumbs up. Sans shuddered at the thought. Frisk laughed when he felt that. 

"Sorry...Bad joke?" Sans nodded. 

"worse than my puns, baby bones..." Frisk shrugged. 

"Happens.." Nana started laughing. 

"Ahh...Young love, eh? Now run along, i have Chuck to take care of and your car will be leaving soon. Shoo shoo." They both left, blushing. Frisk however stopped in the doorway. She bowed down. 

"Thank you..." Nana smiled. 

"My pleasure, Frisk...my pleasure...Please...be happy for me." Frisk looked up at the woman and smiled brightly. 

"I couldn't be happier..." Sans called her name from down the hall. She waved at the older lady and started leaving towards him. She looked after the girl and sighed. 

"You're finally alive, Frisk...you've made it....You're free..." The woman turned around and started walking further down in the infirmary towards another groaning child, then she stopped. She looked out the window and saw her smiling and walking with her friends. 

"You're...finally free....." A skeleton man came in the doorway. The woman turned towards him and smiled. 

"Whatever happens....please...just please...give her what we all couldn't..." Gaster came closer to the sad woman. 

"And that would be..?" The woman smiled. 

"A life....and a home...." Gaster smiled as he dropped a few gold pieces on the desk. 

"I will...and thank you." The woman nodded with a smile as the skeleton disappeared and the bus started leaving. The woman watched as it faded into the distance and with a sigh went back to the groaning child. She chuckled. 

"You never go easy, do you Frisk..?" 


	23. With a smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know the drill. Another request~

"Are you 100% percent sure...? I'm pretty sure if we use the sleigh on this hill we'll end up sleeping with the fishes..." Frisk said, looking down on the snowy hill as Alphys was making calculations. 

"it should be...i think...anyways it will be fun." Frisk gulped. 

"just hold on tight~" Frisk smacked him behind his skull as she sat down on the sleigh. Sans got in front of her. 

"I seriously don't like this idea you guys..." Toriel said looking worriedly at the hill. Frisk gulped again. 

"Me neithe-AHHH!!" Sans already started sleighing down the hill. Alphys frowned at her calculations. 

"OH MY GOD!! YOU GOOO!!" Undyne said as she saw them go. Alphys looked up and paled. 

"T-THEY A-ALREADY L-LEFT?? T-THEY W-WILL C-CRASH!!" Frisk already knew that. Sans was reckless enough. But she found out another thing: he barely knows how to sleigh. They were quickly going towards the water from the river. Frisk frowned and rolled her eyes. 

"Yeahhh...i'm not letting us go for a swim here, MOVE!" She took the strings and started leading them towards the right through the trees. The kids at the top sighed. 

"OH THANK GOD THEY WON'T END UP IN THE WATER!" Asgore said in relief. 

"But they will surely end up in a tree...like right no--" Gorgette tried to say but she was interrupted. A loud thud could be heard from the forest. MK started going first. 

"YO! COME ON, THEY MIGHT BE HURT!!" The others started running as well. They quickly found the two, who crashed in a tree. Sans apparently got pushed off the sleigh before they could crash, which left Frisk. Snow also fell on her. Sans was the first one to sit up, then he rushed to Frisk's side. 

"shit- frisk!! are you ok??" Frisk groaned. 

"I'm never sleighing down with you....ever..." She sat up then froze. Everyone was confused. 

"What's wrong??" Frisk frowned and put a finger in her mouth, it looked like she was moving it. She spat a bit of blood. 

"Ah great...my baby tooth is moving.." Sans backed away in horror and confusion. 

"your tooth is what now...?" Frisk nodded. 

"Moving...but it's ok. it's a baby tooth." She sat up and Sans grabbed her shoulders. 

"let me see...oh god, your eating bones!" Frisk rolled her eyes and opened her mouth, wiggling the tooth with her tongue. 

"OH MY GOD!!" Undyne said scrunching up her face. Alphys didn't look phased at all. Everyone else however looked worried. 

"Oooo. W-what teeth fell for y-you up until this p-point." Frisk seemed to think about it. 

"Well...the two in the front...almost all my canines...uh..." Alphys nodded. 

"N-Need help g-getting it o-out??" Sans sockets went blank. 

"OHHH no no no no. she isn't getting her tooth out. no. hell no." Frisk got pulled by her hand. 

"W-wait Sans!!" She said but he already teleported away. 

"What the hell just happened??" Alphys smiled. 

"F-Frisk's b-body i-is developing h-healthily."

* * *

"NYHO HO HO!! HUMAN FRISK! YOUR TOOTH!! T-THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! BROTHER YOU IMBECILE!! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" Sans rubbed his neck awkwardly. 

"i-i'm sorry, ok?! we just went sleighing down the hill." Frisk looked unphased. 

"Guys i'm seriously fine...ok??" The boys looked at each other. 

"FATHER CAN'T FIND OUT ABOUT THIS. HE WOULD GO INSANE!!" The two brothers nodded. 

"exactly." Frisk face-palmed. 

"What can't i find out about??" Frisk looked at Gaster. 

"Oh! Gaster! My baby tooth is m--AHH!!" Frisk got pulled back and both skeletons covered her mouth. She tried to say 'really?' but it ended up being muffled. Gaster raised a bone-brow. 

"Boys, let her go and speak..." Gaster said, annoyed a bit at their antics. Frisk got let go and she sighed.

"Thank you...Now, my baby tooth is moving!" Gaster scrunched his face up in disgust. 

"Great....wow...uhh No no no don't don't show me--EWWWW!!" Gaster said as Frisk wiggled her tooth with her tongue. She started laughing. 

"Are all skeletons scared of moving teeth?" They all looked at each other."

"Common sense if you ask me."

"duhh.."

"OF COURSE!" They all three said. Frisk started laughing. Gaster sighed. 

"Well...wiggle it as much as you WITHOUT US and then...i don't know let it fall..?" Gaster said, clearly the situation making him uncomfortable. Frisk looked amused at all of them. 

"You guys are all scared of my tooth, aren't you..?" They all shifted uncomfortably! Frisk looked at them in shock then started laughing. 

"NO WAY!! OH MY GODDD!!" Might as well use this to her advantage. 

* * *

She had been using her wiggling tooth the whole week to make the skeletons uncomfortable. She used it on Gaster to get some G's, used it on Papyrus when she was too lazy to get her food and even on Sans to make him stay with her. Sometimes she just wanted to see their reactions. They were priceless. But now, Frisk and Sans were sitting on her bed. One thing however is that every time she could, she would wiggle her tooth. Sans was getting exasperated. 

"oh my god, stopppppp..." He said, groaning. Frisk smirked and opened her mouth wiggling it clearly. He scrunched his face up. 

"EWWWW! ughhhh i'd say get out but this is your room....ehhh.." He let himself flop on the bed. Frisk chuckled. 

"Don't worry, I want to be done with it as well..." Frisk said. And she wanted to. It was getting annoying. She couldn't eat properly and it was uncomfortable for it to wiggle so much. She frowned. 

"Ok let's be done with this shit, we're doing this the human way..." Sans raised a bone-brow. 

"human way...? will it be painful?" Frisk chuckled. 

"Plenty." She went downstairs. 

"GASTERRRR DO YOU HAVE SOME STRING?" Sans sockets went blank as he heard that. What the hell was she thinking?! 

"Here you go Frisk...but...what are you using it for..?" Frisk shrugged. 

"Getting my tooth out." All three skeletons froze. Sans teleported outside her door. 

"hold up...what are you doing??" Sans said grabbing her hand. Frisk tilted her head. 

"Getting my tooth out. Look!" Frisk tied one end to the door and the other to the door. 

"HUMAN FRISK! THAT IS VERY UNSAFE!!!" Frisk backed away from the door. 

"It's the way it goes." She kicked the door and it pulled her tooth out. Frisk put her finger in her mouth and took it out. It was bloody. Sans looked in horror at the bloody tooth on the floor. He turned a bit green. Frisk went to her bathroom and washed her mouth really well. When she came back, with a tissue in her mouth to stop the blood Sans was still staring at the tooth. Frisk shook her head and took the tooth with her. She washed it and put it in a plastic cup. The three skeletons were very quiet. 

"d-....did that hurt...?" Frisk nodded. It did hurt, after all. She just pulled a tooth from his nerve. 

"Sans....SANS! LOOK AT ME, DUMMY." Sans looked at her with black sockets. She took out her tissue and showed him her mouth. The small start of a new tooth was there. Sans shook his head and his eye-lights came back. 

"wait what the--??" He started looking in her mouth and she laughed. 

"It's called a baby tooth because it grows back you dummy...they're supposed to fall to let stronger teeth form. It's normal for humans." Sans looked at her and then looked through her as the little gears in his head were working. 

"so...this happened before...?" Frisk laughed and nodded. 

"With all of these." She pointed at all of her front teeth and some in the back as well. Almost all fell after all. She did have a long pause and her skeleton friends didn't notice when her teeth did fall with them.

"SO HUMANS LOSE TEETH TO GAIN STRONGER ONES? NYEH HEH HEH! WE WERE WORRIED FOR NOTHING??" Frisk smiled and nodded. 

"And technically you put your tooth under the pillow and the Tooth Fairy comes. She leaves one coin. She never actually came to me, but i still like to put the tooth under my pillow." Sans saddened. This was one of those things like Santa Claus. She never got to experience it thanks to her parents. He looked at Gaster. The older skeleton nodded. 

* * *

That night Sans slept with Frisk, like usual. However he was woken up by Frisk jumping on him and hugging him. Just like always, they fell out of bed. 

"YOU GREAT GREAT GREAT SKELETON! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE." He started laughing and kissed her forehead. 

"did someone pay you a visit last night??" Frisk smiled happily as she raised the G up. She pulled Sans by his shirt, kissing him

"You're the best you lovely-bones! Oh I need to show this!!" Just like that she ran out of the room excited to let Gaster and Papyrus know she got visited by the Tooth Fairy.

"PAPYRUS! GASTER! LOOK!!" She said. Sans however stood there, sockets blank, glowing blue. He sighed satisfiedly as he let himself fall backwards. He chuckled. Maybe this whole tooth falling thing wasn't so bad...


	24. Happy Birthday??....No.

"frisky~?" Frisk lazily opened and eye to see her nightmare buddy fully dressed. She was confused. 

"The hell..?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Sans snorted. 

"what's wrong baby bones?" She yawned. Sans rolled his eye-lights. 

"got your message...now come on! we need to eat breakfast." Frisk was confused on why he was up so early but decided to ignore it. But...the house was empty..Wasn't it weekend..?

"Uhh..there's no one here..?" Sans shrugged. 

"dunno. dad left for the core and paps is out to play." Frisk frowned but it did make sense. So she decided to let it slide. Gaster made pancakes..? He only makes them on special occasions. Holy shit wasn't this a good day?? Frisk smiled as she was eating with Sans. She barely got to finish her plate when Sans pulled her hand and pulled her out of the house. 

"come onnnn~ let's go. i wanna go somewhere." Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"where..?" He smirked. 

"We're waiting for the release of a new pokemon game. come on!" Frisk sighed as they walked over to the store. The line was huge. It was clear Sans won't catch a copy. But he seemed so excited...she can't just ruin his happiness...plus he will teleport forward if he needed to. Frisk sighed and took out her phone. This will be quite the wait...they may even be here the whole day. 

Oh how Sans hoped this will work to distract her. She couldn't go back to the house until lunch when they had the surprise ready for her birthday. Did she seriously forgot it was her birthday? She never once told them when it was...but Gaster found her certificate back on Christmas day when he also found those stuff from her grandparents. He hoped she will like this...

* * *

"A BIT TO THE LEFT!!" Papyrus called to Undyne and Toriel. Undyne growled. 

"MORE TO THE LEFT AND I WILL FALL!! LEAVE IT LIKE THIS TORI!!" Toriel sighed and they left it like that. Gaster used his blue magic and moved the banner. 

"Now then..Prince Asgore? Have you got what i asked?" Asgore nodded. 

"Non-poisonous flowers coming right up." Alphys came with some balloons in the room. 

"I-i g-got t-the balloons." Undyne smirked as Alphys tied them around. 

"Nice work, Alph!" Gogette frowned as she set down a tray of cookies. 

"I don't understand why she wouldn't tell us about her birthday! That's scandalous!!" She stoled a cookie from the tray. Papyrus shrugged. 

"MAYBE SHE WAS SHY!!" Papyrus said. Gaster frowned. 

"I don't like your idea of throwing her a party...but i guess i will let this one slide...but i think there's something more than that."

"Well, everything is set darlings~ Let's get the star here!!" Napstablok nodded to what his cousin said and Undyne took out her phone to shoot Sans a text. 

* * *

Sans smirked as the message came in. He pocketed his phone and as Frisk payed for the pokemon game (using his money of course. he insisted) he grabbed her hand and they teleported to the house. Frisk looked confused. 

"Uhhh...you're acting suspicious...I don't like it." Sans shrugged. 

"it's just your imagination. now come on let's go in." Sans teleported in as Frisk opened the door only to find a dark living-room. She was even more confused. 

"Uhh...Gaster..? Papyrus..?.....Sans..?" Frisk asked. Suddenly the lights turned on, which made her step backwards and she shielded her eyes. 

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone said. Frisk blinked a few times in confusion. 

"Uhhh...what now..?" Frisk asked confused looking around at all her friends wearing hats and stuff. 

"What...is happening..?" Frisk asked even more confused. Undyne pulled her into a bear hug. 

"It's your surprise birthday party!!" Frisk looked at the banner, the gifts and all the decorations and food. She then looked to get it.

"OHHH! Like what you guys tried to do last month for Sans!" Sans snorted. 

"UGhhh..Don't remind us. THAT was true failure!!" Gorgette said. Frisk looked around a bit more and bit her lip. 

"Uhhh..i feel bad telling you this guys but...my birthday was yesterday." They all stopped and Undyne dropped her. 

"AND WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US?? PLUS..GASTER LOOKED IN YOUR CERTIFICATE AND SAW THAT IT WAS TODAY." Frisk thought about it and smiled. 

"Oh yeahhh...I remember abuela telling me about it...She said the lady wrote the day when they came to make the certificate instead of my birthday...hehe." Frisk said nonchalantly as she got up. Gaster frowned. 

"Still however...why didn't you ever tell us when your birthday was..?" Frisk thought about it. 

"The answer is kinda sad actually...there's 2 reasons: 1. i didn't think it was important since i have never celebrated my birthday...2. i don't like the day i was born...or at least didn't until some time ago. I just didn't like being alive." Frisk said with a shrug. Papyrus wrapped himself around her legs. 

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN, NYEHHHH HO HOOO" He said in a sad tone. Frisk snorted. 

"It's fine Papy..i won't..uhh...I guess..This is my late birthday huh??" Everyone in the room looked at each other and Papyrus beamed. 

"YES! THIS IS YOUR LATE BIRTHDAY PARTY! NYEH HEH HEHH!!" Sans snorted. 

"i can't say if you're a genius...or a dummy." Frisk shrugged. 

"I like to think i'm both!" Sans came forward and patted her head. He got taller than her last month by a one or two inches and he's been rubbing it in her face ever since. Frisk pouted.

"WeLLL?? What the hell are we waiting for?? Let's party!!" And that's what they did. They played games, watched movies and sang her happy birthday as she blew the candles off. She got a lot of cool presents...like an ukulele from Sans! She's been wanting one for ages! She knew how to play guitar back on the Surface...so she did get a few chords right and by mixing them up she managed to make something that sounded kinda nice. After the party she was sitting in her room with her ukulele when she heard a knock on the door. 

"heya baby bones." Frisk lit up like a light bulb. 

"silly-bones!" He smirked. 

"the one and only." They both entered the room and plopped themselves in her bed. He didn't need to ask permission at this point. They always went from one room to the other and rarely would they not sleep together. Even if they didn't have a nightmare, the other's presence just made their rest better. 

"sooo~ i see you like my present?" Frisk smiled. 

"You kidding?! I love it!" Sans watched smiling as she was talking about the present and was talking about the party all excited and he started chuckling. That got her attention. 

"What's so funny..? Is what i'm saying dumb..?" Frisk asked, growing a bit self-aware of her over-excitement. Sans waved his hands panicked. 

"no no no no....it's just that you're all so...excited. it's...it's nice! i like seeing you excited." Frisk frowned blushing and hit Sans with her pillow. 

"You scared me, you bonehead!!" Sans shrugged. 

"well this bonehead is sleepy...sooo...come'ere you meat pillow!" He pulled Frisk close and used her as his pillow. Frisk turned around and hugged him. He sighed as he got comfortable. 

"You think it's weird we always do this...?" Frisk asked raising an eye-brow. 

"yes...but i don't care really." Frisk snorted. 

"We're way too mature for 14 year olds." Sans snorted. 

"no shit..." Frisk giggled. They both wanted to fall asleep, but not until Sans said. 

"happy late birthday frisk...love ya." 

"You don't even know what that means...?" Frisk said amused. 

"i think i do." She smiled. 

"Love ya too, bonehead."

"baby-bones."

"Dumbass."

"reckless."

"Ugly."

"now now, play nice. you know too well i've got the swag." Frisk groaned. 

"Off of my bed, now." He pouted. 

"you wound me..."

"Right at the heart?"

"what was it in spanish?" Frisk snorted. 

"corazón" Sans smirked. 

"right at that." Frisk laughed a bit and then they both sat in comfortable silence. And finally, the so longed sleep came. 


	25. A little misunderstood chef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another request HOOO Boy there are super fun. If any of you have any requests don't be afraid to drop them <3

"oh come onnnn~ i wanna eat something you cook." Sans said with a pout as Frisk closed her book and raised an eye-brow. 

"You're either dumb or stupid. I'll go with both." She threw her book at him and it hit him right in the face. He had an unimpressed look. 

"i bet you cook deliciously~" He said, still trying to persuade her. 

"Sans. no." He smirked. 

"sans yes~" She face-palmed. 

"If i cook tonight will you leave me alone?" He nodded. She sighed and got up. She rolled her sleeves and they both walked to the kitchen. Gaster wasn't home until dinner-time and he told Sans to cook for him. That lazy-bones however, used that to his advantage. Papyrus came downstairs as well. 

"SANS! FRISK! I JUST FINISHED MY HOME-WORK! WOAH! HUMAN FRISK ARE YOU COOKING TODAY??" Frisk sighed. 

"Apparently, since someone won't leave me alone." Frisk rolled her eyes and looked at them. 

"So you want mexican food, something you usually eat, or you want me to pull out a recipe?" Sans and Papyrus looked at each other dumbfound. 

"uhh...mexican...?" Sans said, confused. Papyrus shrugged. 

"Enchiladas...? Taco? Burrito? You'll have to be specific." She leaned again the counter and crossed her arms. The skeletons were left dumbfound. Their father barely knew a few recipes. 

"first...one..?" Frisk shrugged. 

"Chicken enchilada it is." Frisk took out some vegetables and started chopping. That's where the magic started. Her hands were moving fast, swiftly, cutting perfect cubes. Papyrus got on his stool that he used to reach the cupboards to watch better. Sans raised his head, his attention solely on her hands. She didn't even seem to pay attention to what she was doing. Holy shit- 

"Hey Papy, wanna help? Grab for me some black beans, the tortillas i bought, the cheese...hmm avocado sounds good..." She said as she picked up the avocado. It looked like a brown pear. Frisk then got out some oil and flour, chili powder they didn't even knew they had, garlic powder, ground cumin, dried oregano, veggie stock and fine sea salt. Her hands moved quick to make the sauce for this recipe. She put them in a sauce-pan. Frisk and Gaster were usually the ones going shopping. Why? Easy. Frisk was good wit ingredients. Her sense of smell and taste were really good. That's why Gaster would take her with him. She knew better what to use for her own good. She had a weak stomach after all. Frisk put some of the sauce in a jar, since she made too much. She started baking the chicken. The way she moved to cut it in pieces, the swift seasoning and all of that. The two skeletons already knew they were eating something of quality instead of Gaster's food. Frisk wasn't even paying attention to them anymore. She was smiling lovingly, probably at memories. Then she snorted and remembered something. 

"Hey Sans...? Wanna know what else runs in my blood apart from food??" Frisk said. He raised a bone-brow as she took her phone and put on a song. What else could it be other than a song with a latino beat. Sans started chuckling. 

"please don't start dancing in the kitchen when you're literally holding a knife.." He said face-palming. However her playlist was full of this type of songs so they listened to it while she cooked. When she finally put the tray in the oven. Gaster entered the house. 

"Hey kids! Sans did you finish making dinner as i asked?" Gaster entered the kitchen and froze as he saw: 1. it was clean since Frisk actually kept clean after herself. 2. It smelled good. Gaster frowned. 

"Did you seriously make Frisk cook for you?" Sans shrugged. Gaster frowned and hit his son with a spoon in the head. Frisk laughed. They waited a bit and finally the food was done. When the skeletons started eating they froze. It was--

"holy shit this is is good." Frisk leaned back in her chair and took a bite of her own enchilada. Papyrus looked at it with interest. 

"WOAH! HUMAN FRISK THIS IS GREAT!!" Frisk chuckled. 

"This is truly the best thing that has ever been made in this house." Gaster said with wide eyes. And since then? She has been known as the best chef. Which meant on special occasions they would make her cook. Soon enough her friends found out as well. And there she is now, the one that can cook the best...but that also brings trouble in the kitchen.

* * *

"please please please PLEASEEEEEEEEE!! come on frisk, it's the day of the dead or something right~? you said it yourselfff~ come onnn~ please??" Frisk was growing irritated at her boyfriend. 

"SANS GILBERT GASTER! ESCUCHARTE A TI MISMO! ESTÁS COMENZANDO ME TO COOK!! (listen to yourself! you are begging me to cook)" Sans frowned. 

"you know i don't understand you when you switch to spanish.." Frisk face-palmed. She got up and sighed.

"tienes suerte de que estoy cocinando para tu culo ingrato (you are lucky i am cooking for your ungrateful ass)" Sans looked awkwardly to the side. 

"righttt...will you do it??" He asked hopeful. She nodded. 

"I will...i will...." She got up from her spot and went to the kitchen. She started pulling out some ingredients. She might as well make something good. Tacos sounded nice. She knew Toriel took a liking in that type of food, even if she didn't want to admit it. But the brothers and Gaster were circling her like vultures. Frisk sighed and started with the beef for the tacos. However, the ingredients started quickly going missing. She one minute had a lot of beef composition and the second....

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She said as she realized she was down to half of what she was supposed to have. And the culprit? Frisk didn't know but it was Sans. He teleported quickly and started eating some of it...however he didn't get it to half. That was Papyrus doing, with his brothers help of course. Frisk frowned at the now half empty bowl. She slammed her spoon on the counter and was going to leave, when she realized she needs to take out the tortilla shells out of the oven. She left them to cool on the counter an went out in the living room to hopefully find the culprit. Gaster was quick to get in the kitchen and steal a shell. Frisk got back defeated only to find more food was gone. She spurted in disbelief.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU STEAL ANY MORE FOOD I WAS PERSONALLY MAKE YOU ALL DECORATIONS FOR CINCO DE MAYO" Frisk sighed and grabbed the bridge of her nose in irritation. Frisk started preparing more beef and was now focusing on the sauce. Frisk scrunched her nose up as she felt someone watching her. She sighed and looked behind her only to see no one. She quickly turned to her sauce...AND SOMEONE TASTED IT. She frowned and scratched the top of her head. 

"one more thing goes missing....i will kill them.." She was so happy when things finally stopped going missing and she could make a salad....well...so she thought. Her vegetable cubes would start being less then the time she watched them. She looked at the vegetables and frowned. 

"That's fucking it....YOU THINK YOU CAN EAT WHAT I COOK ON A HOLIDAY ONLY I FUCKING CELEBRATE GET HERE YOU LITTLE-- COME ON COWARDS FIGHT ME!!" Sans and Papyrus who were in the living room immediately looked at each other and ran. Sans teleported away and Papyrus jumped over the couch to get to his room. Frisk was about to give them a surprise her abuela thought her. It was called beating someone up with a chancla. She threw her foot up and caught the slipper in it. Gaster was exiting his room/workplace with a coffee thinking he could linger around the kitchen. When he saw Frisk he spurted his coffee and went back in. Frisk frowned and sighed. She entered the kitchen again and she screamed. The three skeletons were dead. 

* * *

"What even are we celebrating?" Undyne asked. Toriel shrugged. 

"As long as i get Frisk's cooking i'm perfectly fine." Said Gorgette. Frisk was sitting annoyed on an armchair. Gaster was the one bringing the food. Sans and Papyrus were looking away in guilt. Alphys chuckled. 

"H-How m-much d-did t-they s-steal t-the f-food?" Frisk laughed bitterly. 

"You don't want to know..." Frisk said, scrunching her nose up. That's when she saw Gaster bringing out a tray he shouldn't. 

"Wait Gaster. Those aren't for eating." Frisk said getting up and taking the tray. They had a different type of bread on it. Everyone looked confused at Frisk. She sighed. 

"The day of the dead helloooo?? We're here to honor the dead you animals." Frisk said crossing her arms. Asgore nodded. 

"This holiday needs to be celebrated not only because Frisk cooked." She sighed in relief. 

"Thank yo--" But her friends were already eating. Frisk frowned, scoffed and sat up, clearly annoyed. 

"You guys are the worst...." She put the breads in a basket she had ready the whole day. All the skeletons noticed it. Frisk took her jacket, rolled her eyes and left. Sans tilted his head in confusion. He teleported after her. 

"frisk...baby bones come on...it's just food. why are you leav-...ing?" Sans asked confused as Frisk was lighting up a candle. She smiled softly. 

"It's called the day of the dead for a reason dummy...Want to join?" Sans didn't know it meant traditions as well. He nodded, clearly willing to show some respect to half of her culture. That was his girlfriend. He didn't know this whole food deal and day meant something more. She smiled. 

"Come on, we have to build and ofrenda! Frisk took his hand gently as he gave him a candle and they walked towards waterfalls. He didn't say anything as they found a quiet place where she could put up the 'ofrenda'. Sans sat down and watched curiously as she took out things he has never seen Frisk have before.

"I haven't celebrated this since i cam down the underground since i never had what i needed. But remember me and Gaster did a trip to the surface? I got some stuff then." She smiled softly as she put down beautiful orange and yellow flowers with little skeletons and candles. She put some colorful banners as well. Sans watched with attention.

"This? Is a cempasúchil..you might however know it as marigolds...we call it la flor de muerto..." Frisk came to him and smiled. 

"Skeletons are actually a really used decoration and detail on this day...But more...mexican...I actually wanted to ask if you would...mind...me painting your face??" Sans sockets widened. 

"what? no no no..it's fine! no need to ask." Frisk took out a few colors and started paining on his skull. The brush tickled. She set the brush aside and as Sans watched his reflection his smile softened. It was so flowery and colorful. Heh...She then pulled out two sugary skulls. 

"Here! I..i made two just in case. It's called a sugar skull!! You write the name of the person you are remembering on it's skull. Here!" She gave him a blue icing bag. She had a red one. Sans started slowly writing his mothers name. 

"soo...what's with this altar thing?" Frisk hummed. 

"Families select a variety of offerings which supposedly encourage the deceased to return home and hear the prayers of their loved ones." Sans chuckled. 

"and instead of weeping you guys celebrate the fact they're in a better place??" Frisk chuckled. 

"Exactly! Today is supposedly the day where the barrier between spirit world and human world is thinner like Halloween or Hallows Eve. Here! pan de muerto _._ Thankfully, this is not bread made of dead people, no matter what the name might lead you to think. It’s actually lightly orange-flavored sweet bread.." Sans chuckled as they both rpped one in two and set a few next to the tiny altar. Sans sighed and rubbed his neck awkwardly. 

"shit- umm..i've been disrespecting half of your culture almost the whole day...i'm sorry..." Frisk smiled and nodded. She sat both sugar skulls on the altar. 

_"_ Calacas are clothed, decorated and colorful skeleton figurines...i just made you mine. I think you're part of this culture just as much as the rest of the altar." Sans sighed and kissed her forehead. 

"you're too nice..." He said. 

"One of the traditions is sharing stories of the dead...want to...share some?" Sans smiled. 

"i would love to, baby-bones....i would love to...."

And that's how they spent the night. Eating sweet bread and mexican candies Frisk got from the Surface as well as in saying a prayer and sharing stories. Frisk even showed him some songs and dances that would be played. It was a good night and now? The little chef wasn't so misunderstood anymore. However Sans had a bone to pick with the other monsters when they finally got home the next day. 


	26. Mythology lessons with Frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was made by Courtney baltezor! And i thank them for this <3

"H-Human c-culture i-is really interesting in my opinions!!" Frisk shrugged. They were all sitting in the living-room and Sans was Frisk's personal pillow as she was leaning on him and he had his arms around her. 

"My favorite will always be mexican mythology. Greek and roman mythology but i was scared out of my shits by the La Llorona. Yikes..." Frisk shuddered as she remembered the stories her abuela would tell her. 

"What's that?" Undyne asked, raising a brow. Frisk hummed, thinking of she should tell them or not. She decided, why not?

"La Llorona...Or the weeping woman is a ghost actually. She walks around waters, mourning the death of her children. Her name is actually my second name, Maria, which in a fit of rage as her husband had an affair drowns her children that she had with him to get rid of anything that reminded her of him...But she instantly regrets it. Unable to save them, she drowns herself as well, but is unable to enter the afterlife without her children...You can see her at night, in her white dress, walking around the water, weeping the death of her beloved kids that she damned with her own hands...She's stuck hunting little children like Papyrus and us, drowning them in her indescribable sorrow and rage as she goes deeper into madness....You can hear her say: **_“O-h-h, my children, the time for our departure draws near. O-h-h-h, my children! Where shall I take you?”_** Every night at eleven, when the curfew sounded...That's when the ghost comes out...I once almost pissed myself when my abuela sent me to get some water from a river close to her house and i could swear i heard someone crying." She could feel her skeletal pillow shudder and tighten his grip on her. 

"M-Magnificent...Humans have such a variety of c-cultures." Frisk chuckled. 

"What other stories do you have?? From your culture i mean." Frisk tilted her head thinking. 

"There are a lot of myths about love stories...Oh, on of my favorites: The Legend of Xunaan & The Young Warrior" Papyrus tilted his head. 

"WHAT IS THAT??" Frisk smiled. 

"Bolonchen de Rejon is a beautiful village in the state of Quintana Roo. Bolonchen means Nine Cenotes. Cenotes are surface connections to subterranean water bodies...Believed to be a gift from the Gods...Well, the legend says that guided by a wise man, the first settlers of Bolonchen arrived at the place where they found nine cenotes, or deep natural wells created by the gods to collect rain water. But it was not easy for them to take over the place. For years they had to fight, led by a brave young man and a great warrior. In the town lived a beautiful young woman named Xunaan, whose sweetness and kindness won her the love of all the settlers. They say that her voice had the beautiful sound of water springs." Sans blushed a bit, realizing that for him? Frisk was Xunaan. Frisk giggled as she felt him heating up. 

"Anddd??" Asked Gorgette gesturing with her hand. Frisk nodded. 

"The young warrior upon laying eyes on her immediately fell in love. He could think of nothing else than the enchanting Xunaan **.** His love was corresponded, as she also was madly in love with him; but between them was the mother of Xunaan **,** who afraid of losing her daughter, decided to hide her in a cave in Akumal. The desperate young warrior could not do anything but search for her. In his search, he neglected his people who lost their wellbeing and happiness." Sans shrugged and so did Undyne. 

"If it were Alph i would do the same, you know?" Frisk snorted and the lizard started blushing orange. The fish monster blushed as well with a dark blue. The whole town decided to search for the girl but after months of searching, they couldn’t find her. She had vanished. One day, many months later, a beautiful bird approached several women who were washing clothes near a well. With its beautiful plumage, the bird splashed them so that they would hear in the distance the voice of Xunaan coming from the bottom of the well. They quickly alerted the young warrior who guided by the messenger bird, arrived at the place where his beloved was hidden. It was not easy to descend the narrow rock walls of the cave, but his love gave him great courage. After so much pain and desperation, they were finally together again. Love triumphed, and happiness and prosperity returned to the people of Bolonchen." Sans couldn't help but remember how happy he felt to hug Frisk instead of Chara in judgement hall when she was finally free from their control. 

"They say that after so many centuries have passed, every night the young warrior returns to the grotto to hear the song of his beloved Xunaan. Nowadays tourists can visit this legendary cenote called Xunaan or Hidden Lady in Akumal, Quintana Roo. I've never personally been there but abuela was. She told me about it." She said with a nostalgic smile. 

"NYEH HEH HEH! GOT ANY MORE??" Frisk hummed in response. 

"There is a myth about chocolate. This ancient legend recounts the story of how the god Quetzalcoatl gave the Toltecs precious cocoa grains. This generous god wanted his people to be well fed and by being healthy dedicate themselves to improve and be the best people they could be, studious, knowledgeable, generous artistically talented." She said. MK tilted his head. 

"Quet-...uh..who now?" Frisk nodded. 

"Let's see...Quetzalcoatl, one of the main gods from the pre-Hispanic era. Like...the one before us, you know? This deity was one of the most popular in Hispanic tradition and refers to the union of terrestrial and rain waters. He kind of looks like a colorful dragon in some representations." 

"But darling~ How did he get the chocolate?" Asked Mettaton. They all were actually intrigued by her stories. 

"It is said that Quetzalcóatl stole the cocoa tree form paradise where all the other gods lived and he planted the small bush in Tula, Mexico. After planting the small tree he asked Tlaloc **,** the god of water to send rain to the area so the plant could thrive and grow. Later he visited Xochiquetzal **,** the goddess of love and beauty and requested she would give the tree beautiful flowers. In time the small tree flowered and produced the coca fruit." Toriel looked intrigued. 

"I wonder sometimes...how can you memorize so much...?" Frisk giggled. 

"It's a gift i guess. Want more stories?" They all nodded like little kids. Sans relaxed a bit and shifted in his spot. Frisk looked at Toriel and Asgore and smirked. 

"How about i tell you about chupacabra..?" Frisk said, her smug look growing. 

"Physical descriptions of the creature vary. It is purportedly a heavy creature the size of a small bear, with a row of spines reaching from the neck to the base of the tail." Frisk said, doing a small gesture of claws. They were all intrigued. She smirked as she eyed the two goat monsters. They shifted uncomfortably. 

"Wanna know what the name means and what they eat..? Chupacabras can be literally translated as 'goat-sucker'...They suck the blood of goats~" The two monsters paled. The two stared with wide eyes. Sans snorted. Frisk started chuckling. The other monsters stared in disbelief at Frisk. 

"T-That's an a-actual t-thing..?" Frisk chuckled and nodded. 

"Don't worry guys i am joking ok?? They can't--" But the two goat kids were already up and running. They were screaming. 

"GASTERRRRR!!" Frisk stiffened and got up. Sans frowned.

"damn it..these two made her get up."

"Yoooo....you're in trouble..." 

"my my darling~ you're quiet literally skewered." Frisk gulped as she got up and started running after the two. 

"GUYS! IT WAS JUST A JOKE! GUYSSSS!! WAIT! UGHHH--" Frisk groaned. Sans frowned and scoffed. The others laughed as Frisk was desperately trying to calm down the two goat monsters...maybe talking about that wasn't the best idea she had. But those faces were priceless. When they finally settled down and Frisk was back in Sans arms she looked at him. He chuckled. 

"yes, i took pictures..." He said with a smirk. Frisk kissed his cheekbone. 

"Who's a good partner in crime~?" She said excitedly as she patted his skull and she looked at the photos of the two goats. Yup...Her partner in crime, alright. 


	27. Pranks with our favorite duo

Sans stepped inside the classroom that he grew to know too well only to find his team-mate there. Yup...Frisk was in detention as well. 

"why are you here..?" Frisk shrugged. 

"This time i didn't actually do anything...but this new teacher keeps being a pain.." Sans raised a bone-brow as he sat down across from her, pulling a chair turning it around and sitting on it with his hands on it's back. 

"new teacher?" Frisk nodded. She put her feet on the desk and blew a bubble and popped it. 

"Yeah, she caught me not in class or something, even if I was just going to class...probably..." Sans rolled his eye-lights. 

"is that why i didn't see you first period?"

"...No...?" Frisk asked smiling. Sans snorted. 

"Why are YOU here though?" Sans smirked. 

"i pranked gerson." Frisk raised an eye-brow and leaned forward taking her feet off the desk. 

"spill the tea, sis. Wha'cha do?" Sans chuckled. 

"taped all his stuff to the desk again. he got so mad he chased me half way through the entire school. ended up getting caught and you know the deal." Frisk rolled her eyes. Suddenly the new teacher entered. Frisk straightened her back immediately. To their surprise, she was human. 

"Well well, i heard a lot about you two." The teacher said, with a fake smile on her face. It was returned by both of them by a bit of bitterness to top it off. 

"Well kids, as you two brats may or may not know i'm Miss Smith." Frisk and Sans looked unphased at her. They returned to their talking and the woman got closer and turned Sans, aggressively, towards the board. Misses Smith shook her head in disapproval. 

"I thought you would know by now you need to face the board...As for you missy...tsk tsk tsk. What a girl you are...Look at yourself. You're just like these monsters...No. You're WORSE!" Frisk looked at the woman in disbelief. 

"Excuse me, what now?" Frisk asked. Sans was looking at the woman as well. 

"Ugh...Can't even wear a skirt for God's sake. What type of girl are you??" Frisk's mouth fell agape as she was listening to the woman. 

"what is this, the 19th century? who are you to tell her how to act?" Sans said in her defense. He ended up getting slapped. The kids eyes widened. 

"You....Bitch..." Frisk mumbled as she was staring at the skeleton in front of her and at the lady who was now arranging her skirt like nothing happened. 

"You've got anything else to say to me..?" Frisk looked the woman dead in the eyes. 

"Touch him again....and i will personally cut you to pieces and dance around the fire i will burn them in...Got it?..." Sans looked at her and smirked a bit. The woman backed away a bit and snarled. 

"Brats. Not to mention brutes...Now then. No talking. I want to only hear silence. I will be out in the hallway. I can hear you two..." The woman stepped in the hallway and Frisk didn't even wait as she cupped the skeleton's cheek-bone. 

"Did she hurt you badly?" He chuckled. 

"i'm fine...but DAMN that threat was something right there. good job baby bones." Frisk puffed her chest up. 

"I know~ Man she makes me angry...What teacher hits their students..." 

"take her out?"

"100%..." They both looked at the door at the woman. Sans rubbed his cheekbone a bit. 

"man it stings." Frisk smiled and leaned over the desk, kissing his cheekbone. 

"Don't worry we're getting rid of her." 

* * *

Sans was already in detention as the teacher caught him outside of Gaster's class, waiting for Frisk. Gaster didn't really mind them leaving since 1. they already knew what he was teaching 2.they lived with him and helped him around his lab...Let's be honest that's enough to get them to pass that class. However...He was caught by this Miss Smith. He was however wondering where Frisk was. 

"OI OI OI!! I GOT IT BUT DON'T PUSH ME!! SHEESH..." Frisk said rubbing her shoulder as she got shoved inside the classroom and she rolled her eyes. Sans raised a bone-brow. Misses Smith came soon after her. 

"POSTURE, CHILD!!" Frisk straightened her back and rolled her eyes at Sans. They both had learned sign language so it was easy for them to talk without actually talking...and to sometimes understand Gaster. He loved to talk in sign language when he had ideas or stuff like that for whatever reason...Actually no, he was just paranoid someone will hear him. 

_'what happened?'_ He signed. She quickly signed her response.

 _'she caught me at the gate talking with Flowey. She got mad over 1.the fact i was late; 2. my clothes; 3.i had a 'pet' with me.'_ Sans snorted. The teacher looked at them. 

"What are you laughing at? Trouble is fun for you huh? Imbecile. Bet you don't even know what 2+2 is." Sans rolled his eyes. 

"yeah yeah whatever you say..." The woman got mad at his response and got up, slamming her hands in his desk. He immediately leaned back, sockets going blank. He didn't expect that one...Were all human teachers this aggressive..?

"You have a big mouth for someone your size." Frisk snarled and almost growled. Sans however didn't back down so easily.

"you do as well for someone with the brain size from back in the 19th century. does frisk also need to wear a corsette or something?" Sans said raising a bone-brow amused and looking at the teacher. They both usually were pretty respectful and would only do peaceful and mostly harmless ,apart from a few stains, type of pranks...These people were teachers after all, but they were accustomed to them. They weren't THAT annoyed by their pranks. Gaster even praised them in some. But this lady? oh ho ho...she was truly testing their patience. And Frisk's was clearly running thin. 

"Oh aren't you comic...?" Sans shrugged. 

"they call me comic sans for a reason--" Slap. Ohhh she done goofed. If he had hair he would be sure it would sit up as Frisk's aura was turning quite dangerous. 

"oh shi--" Frisk didn't even wait as she grabbed the woman's hand and twisted it behind her back. The woman was caught off guard and was now sweating bullets. 

"I said. Not. To. Touch. Him. Didn't. I?" Frisk said, her eyes glowing with a reddish hue. The woman immediately yanked her arm and went to the door. She turned around to say one last thing. 

"I-I AM CALLING THE PRINCIPAL!! YOU DEMON!!" Frisk snarled at the woman and stomped her foot. The woman ran out of the classroom. Frisk then went over to Sans and checked his cheek-bone. 

"It's all red...That bitch..."Frisk said. Sans started laughing as he pulled her in a hug. She was now sitting on his knees and he was hugging her. 

"you did great, baby-bones...don't worry about it." He said kissing her forehead. Frisk giggled. 

"Fine fine..."

"do i get a kiss too?" Sans asked. Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"You're pushing your luck here mister..." He chuckled but she turned around and kissed him right on the teeth. That's when they bot heard footsteps. Frisk with one swift move grabbed the desk behind her and jumped over it onto her seat. They both opened their notebooks and started reading. They pretended they were studying together. 

"THESE TWO THEY-THEY-- AND SHE THREATENED....me...." The woman froze as she saw both of them looking confused at her. They both raised a brow and tilted their heads. 

"They look to be doing nothing ma'am..." Gerson said raising a brow at the woman. 

"B-but she just...s-she grabbed me after..." Gerson looked at her. 

"After what?" The woman gulped. 

"Nothing, sir..." Gerson turned around and left. Both of the kids gave her a mischievous smirk and flipped the bird. The woman backed away in shock and left as well. They high-fived each other. 

"I want her gone by the end of the week..." Frisk said smiling. 

"your wish, my command mi'lady." He said returning the smile with a smirk. That woman was in for a ride. 

* * *

"THESE TWO HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!! THE WHOLE WEEK!! I JUST FOUND A DAMN FROG IN MY FOOD!! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!!" The principal sighed. 

"Listen...you must have done something to anger them...There is no other explanation. It will pass with time." Frisk scoffed as she passed the principal's office. 'Over my dead body' she thought bitterly as she started walking towards the cafeteria. 

"Thank you for your time." The door opened and the woman's eyes fell on her. Frisk froze. The door closed behind the woman and she lounged at Frisk. She grabbed Frisk's hair and started pulling. 

"OW! OW! OW! OW!!" Frisk said as the woman was pulling Frisk after her by her hair like some toy or a wild animal. She didn't even do anything yet. Sans was just passing by to get to the cafeteria with her friends. They all stopped and were left speechless. 

"OW OW OW!! LET GO OF ME!! OWWWW!!" Frisk said as the woman yanked her further. Sans sockets went blank as he teleported in front of the woman. 

"let. her. go." Sans said angrily. It was one to hurt him...but it was something else to hurt her. 

"Move out the way kid--"

"i will repeat myself because i'm nice....let.her.go. or else..."The woman reluctantly let go of Frisk who immediately scrambled on her feet. Toriel opened her arms and Frisk immediately went into the goat monster's hug. Sans growled at the woman one more time before going to check on Frisk. The woman looked at the two troublemakers.

"I will get you...Don't you worry about it." Frisk was rubbing her head. The woman left, her heels making loud clacking noises on the ground. 

"are you ok?! man that bitch is stepping out of line alright..."Sans said, stealing her from Toriel, hugging her and rubbing her head. Frisk nodded. 

"How long has she been dragging you by your hair..?" Undyne asked frowning. 

"Two halls...."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT WOMAN?!" Gorgette said. They all agreed. 

She needed to be gone. 

* * *

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE THIS INSTANT!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The woman yelled as Sans was hanging her by the flag outside of school. As she got hanged Frisk started playing Rasputin really loudly on her bluetooth speaker. She started doing the Russian dance and was laughing alongside Sans as the woman was yelling at them to get her down. People started noticing. Soon enough students started gathering around. 

"SOMEONE HELP!! THEY'RE HEARTLESS!!"

"Ra-Ra-Rasputin! Lover of the Russian Queen!!" Frisk said not listening any slight bit to the hysterical woman hanging by her clothes. 

"yeahhh...should have thought twice before slapping me twice, getting us in detention every day and dragging frisk by her hair two whole halls, bitch." Sans said smirking. The woman screamed louder. 

"Misses Smith did what now?!" Gaster asked as he came from the crowd. Frisk was still dancing. 

"HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY!!" She was saying just as the song got to that part. She smiled, knowing karma was coming for her. 

"That girl is a demon! She's corrupted that boy and has no sense of feminism!! She deserves to rot or die in a hole!!" Frisk froze. Sans sockets went blank and the teachers in the crowd gasped. 

"Die...? In a hole...?" Frisk asked looking at the ground. She smiled and looked up at the woman. 

"Oh miss...don't you get it...? I already tried and failed." She said with a shrug and the woman froze. She wanted to form words but she couldn't. What even was there left to say when a child admits they've tried to suicide before...? Sans growled at the woman. 

"look what you did!! put me and frisk in detention all you want, but you can't tell me she didn't have it coming!!" Frisk shrugged.

"She did." The teachers looked up at the now, again, screaming woman. Gaster smirked. 

"She did have it coming, didn't she...? Hehehehe...i'm not taking her down. Have fun, old man." He said patting Gerson's back. Misses Doods smiled and giggled. 

"She did steal my food and said I have 'no fashion sense'.....Who's the one looking like a flag now?" Frisk patted Misses Doods back. 

"I love your style, Miss." She smiled. 

"Thank you...Now then...that song you were playing?" Frisk beamed and looked at Sans he snorted. 

"RASPUTINNNN!!" She said, replaying the song as she started dancing again. 

"ok ok ok...teach me the dance." Sans said coming next to her. And soon enough they both were doing the russian dance. More and more students joined until the whole school was dancing and laughing at the teacher's missery. Sooo...i think it's obvious she left the school...also i think it's obvious these two got detention for a whole month for that. I mean...they did hang a living breathing person on a flag pole. So, now these two are sitting in the detention room. 

"worth it?"

"So worth it..." Sans snorted. 

"she won't ever pull your hair again." He said as he ran his phalanges through her hair and stopped. 

"holy shit that's soft. what the..?" Frisk started laughing. 

"He's been playing with my hair for months and only now he notices. THANK YOU??" She asked amused. He shook his head. 

"i mean...i knew it was soft but..i never noticed it??" Frisk started laughing. Sans blushed. 

"shut up." She just started laughing harder and he joined in. That day, they talked about hair in detention, instead of doing their biology homework. Why? Because they could. 


	28. Jealous

"Today class we are having an exchange student from the Surface come to our class. Someone from here might know him. He is older by two years, but he needs to be in this class since he missed 2 years of school." Everyone was looking at the door. Suddenly a boy with dark hair and skin with white stains on his face stepped in. Frisk froze. 

"Hi! My name is Louis! I also have a nickname not many know that is--"

"LULU!!" The boy froze as well as Frisk got up from her seat, staring with wide eyes. 

"Bubblegum...?" He asked in disbelief. Everyone was confused. That is until...The two ran towards each other and hugged. 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE AWAKE!! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!!" Frisk said hugging the boy. He laughed. 

"You won't get rid of me so easily!! Look at you!! You've grown so much!!" He said smiling. Frisk sniffled. Sans stared in disbelief at the scene. Hold up...Frisk...HIS FRISK is crying over a random guy AND hugging him?! 

"Stoppp...i'm going to cry as well...Fuck.." The boy said sniffling as well. Gaster smiled at the sight. Wait...GASTER WAS SMILLING AT SOMEONE HUGGING FRISK?? A BOY?? What the hell?!

"How?! Why?! What?! But i saw you before I-...umm.." The boy frowned.

"Before you...what, Frisk?" She looked away in guilt. 

"I tried to you know...." The boy stared with wide eyes. It was clear she was talking about her fall.

"Frisk, no no no....Bubblegum, why??" Frisk frowned. 

"You know why...I just...I'm sorry..." The boy sighed. 

"It's alright...But i think we should talk when the break comes...we already took a lot of this poor man's class." Gaster waved his hand dismissively. 

"I was going to say, you two can answer questions and talk and you can get to know the monsters better. I am sure they are eager to meet one of Frisk's old friends." Frisk smiled. Louis smiled as well. 

"Sure...Soo what do you want to ask." Sans raised his hand first. 

"how did you two meet??" Frisk hummed in response. 

"Pretty much, we met in school then we saw each other at the orphanage." Frisk shrugged and nodded. 

"I have pictures of little Frisk." He said with a mischievous grin. 

"LOUIS!" She said, red in embarrassment. He didn't like that one bit. Undyne started laughing at Sans. The fish monster leaned forward and whispered. 

"You jealous, bone buddy?" He scoffed. 

"me? no way." He looked at Frisk and the boy who were answering questions. This wasn't what this feeling was.....was it?

* * *

"woahhh!! You know so many things!!" Toriel said as they all were sitting down at the cafeteria. Sans was bitterly watching Frisk sitting next to her friend. This was starting to annoy him. Papyrus looked at his brother. 

"SANS! DON'T YOU WANT TO ASK ANYTHING TO THIS NICE HUMAN??" He shook his head. He didn't want anything to do with him. But at this point it seemed to be impossible.

* * *

This guy was truly something else. Frisk would dismiss his little attempts to touch her that is true, but it pissed Sans off. This guy would try to be nice to every teacher and student which showed why Frisk was his friend. They were both nice. But HE was trying to touch her. HE would steal his thunder in class and HE was now coming over to their house. 

"Could you pleaseeee act nice? For me?" Frisk said with puppy eyes as she looked at Sans. He sighed.

"maybe..." Frisk sat down on the couch right on his legs. 

"Sans!!" He groaned. 

"fine, now get off!! You're heavy!!" She smiled. 

"Thank you lovely-bones." She was about to give him a kiss when a knock on the door made her get up. Sans frowned. He had to repeat to himself not to blast this guy multiple times. 

"Bubblegum!" The guy said smiling. Frisk smiled. 

"Hi Lulu! Come on in." Andddd that's when things got awkward. She was sitting between two guys death staring each other. She got up and looked over at the kitchen. 

"I'll umm...go see what Gaster is doing." The guy looked at Sans. 

"Sans the skeleton huh? I heard quite a lot from Frisk about you.

"funny, she never told me about you." They were both death staring each other. Frisk screamed and cursed. Sans didn't even wait, he already teleported next to her. The guy came running and was surprised to find that Sans got there first. 

"here baby-bones, what happened?" Frisk smiled. 

"I cut myself accidently. Sorry..." Sans frowned. 

"let's clean the cut. you don't usually cut yourself when you cook. something on your mind?" Frisk shook her head. 

"I'm fine...no worries. Really Sans i'm fine--" She froze as he licked the blood of her finger. He did eye at one point the other kid. Frisk babbled something then started laughing and flicked him in the skull. He chuckled. 

"Oh my goddd!! That's it get out! Shoo!!" He sighed and pulled out a dinosaur band-aid like he knew she used to like when she was a kid since he told her. 

"here ya go baby bones." Frisk smiled and patted his skull. 

"Thank you, lovely-bones." The two boys got out and Sans let himself fall on the couch. The boy frowned at him. 

"What the hell was that?" Sans shrugged. 

"can't i just help her?" They stared at each other. Finally Gaster and Papyrus came to break the silence. The dinner table was worse as both guys were fighting silently. Either through compliments, either in helping her, either in puns. It was starting to piss her off. She frowned. These two were at each others throats like kids. She slammed her hands into the table, got up and left. Louis got up. 

"Frisk- Wait--" She turned around and frowned. 

"You two better watch it! Jesus Christ...Maduro mi culo" She left. Sans frowned. That night, the boy was sleeping on the couch. Sans didn't care that the boy was downstairs started walking to her room. 

"The hell are you doing..?" Asked the guy. Sans rolled his eye-lights. 

"going to comfort and apologize to my nightmare buddy and girlfriend." The guys eyes widened as he knocked once on the door and the girl knocked back three times. The skeleton was suddenly gone.

* * *

"baby bones?" He asked as he teleported in the room. She was strumming her ukulele. She gave him a glare. He sighed. 

"look i'm sorry...i acted stupid ok...? but i was...jealous..." Frisk sat up in confusion.

"What? Jealous? Of Lulu?? Why??" He sighed. 

"dad was perfectly fine with him touching you....he has been trying to touch you the whole time...and for some reason thinks he's superior to me...he pisses me off...i'm just...uhh...scared i guess? that you'll leave me for him." Frisk snorted and started chuckling. Her cheeks were red. Sans blushed as well, glowing a light blue hue. 

"You dummy! I would never!!" She got off the bed and pulled him in a hug. 

"So that's what this was about? Sans, lovely-bones...i see him as a brother! He's been in a comma for 2 years apparently and i thought him a goner back when i fell..." She said kissing his cheekbone. He blushed in embarrassment. Now his jealousy seemed stupid. 

"i guess...i'm a bonehead huh?" She smiled as they both set on the bed.

"The biggest...But hey! You're my bonehead..." He smiled as he snuggled up with her. She snorted again. 

"can you stop laughing at me??" She just laughed louder. He groaned. 

"you're so mean...but i still can't sleep..." She sighed and sat up. She took out her ukulele and started strumming. Sans raised a bone-brow. 

"you singing me a lullaby..?"

"Shush! I'm trying to be romantic here!" He rolled his eye-lights. 

"go ahead.." He said, smiling warmly. He had to admit he liked the idea of her singing to him personally. She inhaled. 

"Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you" Sans closed his sockets and let his head rest on her shoulder. She giggled. 

"Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?" He sighed and decided, why not? He should sing as well.

"like a river flows  
surely to the sea  
darling, so it goes  
some things are meant to be." Frisk blushed and he chuckled. 

"Oh shut up!" She said, still strumming. He continued. 

"take my hand  
take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you~" She smiled at him and he chuckled again. 

"you're such a dork.." Frisk shrugged. 

"We both are. Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be~" She sang. He snorted. 

"take my hand  
take my whole life too."

"For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you" They both said. Frisk strummed her ukulele a few times to give it a nice end. Sans laughed. 

"i am so stupid." Frisk put her ukulele back. 

"You are but, don't worry...But i promise you something....We'll be stupid together." The intertwined their pinkies. Sans kissed her forehead. 

"you're so overly nice."

"Yeah yeah...now go to sleep you baboon..." He laughed. 

"nice one...night..."

"Night, you brainless monkey." 

The next day? Well, the guy apologized as well, then he apologized to Sans for trying to take his girl. He accepted the apology since it was Frisk's childhood friend. He soon after had to leave but Frisk was happy to share her phone number with him. Well, this story ended with a victorious Sans. Why you might be asking? He stuck a paper with 'Kick me' when they did a bro hug before the guy left. Why? Easy...Frisk was still his girl after all. And he was still jealous. 


	29. The biggest problem comes from bigger people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another lovely request by frisk_reaper. I just love suggestions man.

"Are you SERIOUSLY making another chemical?!" Sans face-palmed as Frisk was scolding the older skeleton. 

"OF COURSE I AM! IT'S FOR SCIENCE!!" Frisk and Sans looked at each-other and nodded. 

"Gaster, give us the chemical." The older skeleton frowned. Frisk and Sans both reached up for the chemical. Suddenly the door was bust open by Undyne, carrying Alphys. 

"HEY PEOPLE--" But Gaster dropped the chemical on the two kids. 

"Oh you gotta be shitting me..." Frisk said face-palming. Suddenly they both GREW instead of shrinking. Frisk frowned at herself. Both of them were now adults. And their clothes grew with them. Gaster pushed his glasses up. 

"Huh...so I DID mess up something..." He said humming. Frisk and Sans looked at each other then at themselves. 

"WHAT. THE. FUCK GASTER?!" Frisk asked. She crossed her arms under her chest. Sans had to look away. Alphys pushed her glasses up. 

"I-I can't b-believe t-this...F-Frisk h-has so much curve--" A sharp bone sent the monsters yelping. 

"You say ANYTHING about her curves...i will personally cut all of you into pieces...SANS? YOU ESPECIALLY!" Sans snorted. 

"let's be honest old man...this time you really fucked up...but...you know what...? alph's right. she does have curves." Frisk covered her chest frowning as Gaster started chasing his son with a bone. 

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!! I JUST WANT TO PEACEFULLY BREAK YOUR LEGS!" Gaster yelled.

"NEVER!!" Sans yelled. This will be a long day. 

* * *

"I fucking hate this..." Frisk said, shifting uncomfortably as she put on her biggest shirt but it was too tight for her chest. Sans looked up from his phone and smirked. 

"i don't..." Frisk smacked him over the head. 

"Pervert." She said. Gaster teleported in the room with a bone. 

"Sannnnssss...?" He gulped. Frisk chuckled. 

"You better run, lover boy. He's got quite the bone to pick with you." He immediately teleported out of the room. 

* * *

"This sucksss....I so am not in the mood for this..." Frisk says as they were walking towards the store. They needed some stuff so Gaster could actually cook dinner tonight, which meant...Food shopping. Frisk was wearing Sans hoodie since it was the only thing able to hide...ummm...THAT. Sans would however keep glancing in her direction. She would glare at him but she wouldn't complain that much. This was a huge mess caused by the lovely doctor Gaster. Sans sighed as they entered the store. First thing that happened...? A guy whisteled as Frisk walked past. She jumped up and pulled the hoodie better down. It took all his good will not to strangle the fucker right then an there. 

The next incident was when they were at the candy asile. Some dumbass grabbed her ass. Frisk turned around and backed away in horror. Sans frowned. He grabbed Frisk and the things they wanted and left. The third however was enough to send him in rage. They were shopping for soap when:

"Hey there mama. You don't need that soap, i can clean you up real good." Oh that's it you sick pervert--

"hey bud? watch your filthy mouth or i may have to shove the soap you're buying in." Sans said with a growl. The guy rolled his eyes at him.

"And what is a little holloween decoration going to do to me huh? Listen, just mind your business man." Sans chuckled. 

"what did you call me?" Frisk was balling her fists and gritting her teeth. Oh the guy fucked up. 

"A halloween decoration." Frisk came forward. She looked at Sans. He smirked. 

"he's all yours baby-bones." The man raised and eye-brow as Frisk nodded and started winding her shoulder. She punched the guy then riased her leg that hit him in his back, that leaving him groaning on the floor. Sans laughed. 

"it's not me you should be scared of big guy...it's the 'mama' you were talking about...and i believe you just got dunked on. let's go." Sans said. Frisk smiled as they started walking. 

* * *

Now that they were older he could do A LOT more stuff. Like? Like having Frisk in his lap no problem. Gaster walked in and immediately froze. Frisk was scrolling through MonsterGram on her phone and Sans was sending another troll message to Papyrus on his fake account. 

"OH NO YOU DON'T-- YOUNG LADY GET OFF FROM HIS LAP THIS INSTANT!!" Frisk dropped her phone and had to bend down and pick it up. Gaster saw the way Sans glanced from his phone and smirked. He came closer and hit the skeleton behind his head. 

"ow- the hell?!" He said as he rubbed the back of his skull. 

"GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER AND YOUR DIRTY THOUGHTS AWAY FROM MY BABY!!" Gaster yelled. Frisk snorted. She chuckled. 

"Don't worry...he saw nothing yet. lol." Sans spurted as he blushed deep blue and Frisk walked up the stairs fast to avoid the father's wrath.

"OH NO YOU DON'T-- FRISK! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-" Sans was looking in one spot with blank sockets. Holy Jesus he won't make it long in this body. 

* * *

"I hate this so badly!!" Frisk said frowning as she realized her pj's looked like they were a crop top. She sighed. Sans looked her up and down and shrugged. 

"i think it suits you...heh." Frisk frowned. 

"Don't make me make you sleep on the floor..." Sans snorted. 

"what am i? a dog..?" She sat down on his lap and kissed him. He chuckled. Suddenly a very proeminent and over-protective cough could be heard. Frisk pushed away and did a roll on the bed as she got away. Sans froze. Welp shit--

"Who's not a dog? Because i'm pretty sure if you're keeping this up i will make you sleep in the dog house. Frisk, you're sleeping with me. NOW!" Frisk got her pillow quickly and looked at Sans. He shrugged not knowing what to do. Well this level of overprotectiveness was new. 

* * *

Frisk looked really tired the next morning. And Sans was pretty sure she was tired thank to her eye-bags. 

"the hell happened to you?" Sans asked amused. 

"That man held a whole damn interogation on my ass then proceeded to lecture me the whole night for doing something that could 'ruin my life so young'." Sans face-palmed. 

"you just gave me a kiss...sheesh.." Frisk kissed him again. 

"And i just ruined my life twice." Frisk said with a wink. Sans chuckled. She tasted like coffee and pancakes. Gaster coughed. Frisk slammed her mug on the table. 

"PLEASE JUST MAKE THIS THING WEAR OFF ALREADY!!" Frisk said. Sans chuckled. 

"i don't mind it...i mean...what cup size even is that..?" Gaster smacked Sans again. Frisk looked down confused. 

"Now that you mentioned it...I'm curious as well..." Gaster was enraged. 

"GET OUT BOTH OF YOU! AND SANS IF YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HER I SWEAR TO GOD!!" They both got out giggling. Frisk looked at her chest again and got a tape measure. She wrapped it around in multiple places and spurted as she made the calculations. 

"what..?" Frisk looked down and frowned. 

"This can't be right...I'm a G...?" Frisk asked tilting her head. Sans smirked. 

"alright--OW WHERE THE HELL DID THAT EVEN COME FROM!?!" Gaster popped from the kitchen. He picked up his spatula using magic. 

"TOUCH HER AND I WILL STRANGLE YOU!!" Sans scoffed. 

"no fun..." Gaster face-palmed. 

"I raised a pervert..." Frisk started laughing. Sans blushed deep blue. 

"DAD WHAT THE HELL--"

* * *

Finally the day ended and they were both small again. Frisk jumped up and down in excitement and Sans looked a bit bumed out. Gaster was hugging Frisk tightly. 

"OH THANK GOD MY BABY GIRL IS BACK!! DON'T YOU DARE GROW UP!!" Gaster said. Frisk gagged as he tightened his grip. 

"I- can't- breathhh!! Gasterrrr!!" Frisk said wiggling her legs. Gaster sniffled and wiped a non-existent tear. 

"Ah i am so happy you are back to normal." Sans stared at his father in disbelief. 

"I AM RIGHT HERE! AND I AM YOUR SON...BY BLOOD!!" He said. gaster waved his hand dismissing him. 

"Yeah yeah whatever...OH FRISKKKK~ DON'T YOU DARE LET MY NUMBSKULL OF A SON TOUCH YOU AGAIN! JUST LET ME LOCK YOU IN YOUR ROOM!! I CAN PROTECT YOU!!" Sans gestured around franatically, still in disbelief at his father. Frisk was laughing. 

"Nah, i kinda want to live my life..." Gaster finally let go and Frisk was walking towards the door. Before she reached the door she stopped. 

"Oh yeah and Sans...? We grew up until the age of 20. We're pretty close to that future if you ask me personally." She said with a wink. She started walking away, with her hands behind her head. Sans froze and blushed. That girl will be the death of him. Quite literally as Gaster was eye-ing him and summoned a bone. 

"WAIT WAIT WAIT SHE APPROACHED ME- SHIT AHHHHH!!" Sans said running as Gaster was running after him. 

"JUST LET ME BREAK YOUR LEGS, COWARD! AT LEAST TAKE THE BLAME FOR HER!!" The two were chasing each other around. And they would have done it for a longggg time if Frisk didn't remind them it was dinner time. 


	30. How about a medium problem as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another lovely request! This one is by Courtney baltezor!

"PUT THE FUCKING CHEMICAL DOWN YOU CRAZY MAN!!" Frisk said as she turned around and saw Gaster was doing something behind her back.

"I JUST NEED THAT CHEMICAL THAT MAKES THE CELLS GO BACK IN AGE!!" Gaster yelled. Frisk frowned. 

"Listen...every time you do that.....I TURN INTO SOMETHING THAT I SHOULDN'T TURN IN!! SO STO--" This time, the man poured the chemical on her out of spite. 

"Oh i hate you so much..." She said, before she started shrinking. She was now a toddler. Alphys walked in. 

"Gaster I-....T-This t-time i-i didn't even walk in....you know what..? screw this..." Alphys said turning around and leaving. Gaster stared in disbelief at the little toddler. 

"Oh. My. God...I was so close..." He said with a sigh. Little Frisk however still hadn't reacted. Gaster knelt down next to her. 

"Hello there little one." He said with a smile. Frisk looked at him dully and tilted her head. 

"....hi..." She said shily. Gaster's gaze softened. 

"Are you ok, child?" Frisk shrugged. 

"....dunno....umm...where am i ....?" Frisk asked looking around. She was probably 6 or 7 years old. Gaster tried to reach towards her with his hand. She flinched and backed away a step or two. Gaster looked sad at the little girl. 

"Don't worry...i won't hurt you...I am just here to help ok...? Let's go back to my house..." Frisk scrunched up her nose. 

"...you're probably a pedophile...The raggy clothes...the dumb excuses...the house...yeahhh no, thanks..." Frisk looked around some more. 

"Is this where you take the kids...?" She asked. Gaster was stunned. Frisk didn't trust anyone nearly as easily as she did when she fell in the Underground. She was so...closed off...

"No child...listen, i am the royal scientist of the monsters." Frisk raised an eye-brow. 

"What are you, chupacabra? Yeah, no thank you, sir." Frisk was about to leave when Gaster sighed. 

"I am your guardian now." Frisk froze. She turned around. 

"My parents.....gave me away....?" She asked in disbelief. Gaster realized just how bad that may have sounded in her head. 

"They...they actually got rid of me.....FUCK!" She said kicking the ground. The little kid inhaled and exhaled. 

"Fine...let's just go..." She said as she walked behind him. She refused to walk forward without him in front of her. She was a smart child. That's for sure. 

* * *

"What is this..? La dias de los muertos..? Why are there so many skeletons..? Am i in the after life or something??" Frisk asked as she looked at the two skeletons who were staring at her. She looked so...dull...

"soo...you're telling me you aged frisk down again...?" Frisk backed away. 

"how do you know me??" She asked. Papyrus came forward. 

"DON'T WORRY TINY HUMAN!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL PROTECT YOU FROM ANY HARM!" Frisk looked him up an down. 

"I'd rather have your dad protect me...someone your size i can take down with my eyes closed....but thanks for the gesture, the thought counts." She said with a small nod. She looked around the house. The two children were taken aback at her attitude. That wasn't the Frisk they knew. She really did come a long way, huh?

"Little one, do you want something to eat...?" Frisk raised an eye-brow. 

"I'm allowed to eat...?" She asked confused. The skeletons froze, their sockets going blank. 

"in how long....haven't you eaten...?" Sans asked, his voice cracking a bit. Frisk frowned. 

"maybe 3 days...maybe...i'm not sure what day it is today...anyways...if i can actually eat, i would love some food." Gaster's gaze softened again. He tried to put a hand on her head, she flinched and hit his hand. The two kids watched stunned. Gaster retracted his hand. 

"sorry...no touching please.." Frisk said. Sans sighed. 

"this will be a hard day..."

* * *

Frisk was...obedient. She didn't question anything, she just did. She would always take orders. However Sans was working on something else. Making her open up. The two were sitting on the floor and were looking at each other. Papyrus was waiting on the couch. 

"You feel familiar...it's creepy." Sans snorted. 

"really, kiddo?" Frisk nodded. 

"I like how it feels...but i don't know why..." Papyrus looked at his brother. Sans smiled. He put a hand in her hair and ruffled it. Instead of flinching away she leaned in and smiled, blushing a bit. Sans smirked. 

"i see your soul still knows who i am, kiddo." Frisk tilted her head.

"Are you someone important?" He chuckled. 

"i like to think so...heh." Frisk narrowed her eyes at him. 

"I think you are...dunno...just a feeling..." He sighed and his gaze softened. 

"heh. even as a kid you're sometimes dumbly nice..." Frisk smiled a bit, for the first time since she stepped foot in the skeleton's house as a toddler. Papyrus beamed. 

"BROTHER, YOU MANAGED TO MAKE HER WARM UP!!" He said jumping up. Frisk looked at Papyrus and laughed a bit. The two skeleton's stared at each other and smiled. 

"Why would you be so happy that i warmed up a bit..? That's so funny!!" Gaster came in the living-room and saw toddler Frisk laughing. He smiled at the sight. 

"Come on, it's dinner time." Frisk's eyes lit up. 

"i never ate two times in a day..." She said. Sans froze. He knelt down next to her. 

"don't you ever dare think that it's normal...eating 3 times a day it's normal...and i promise you, you will have a better life here..." Frisk's eyes swam with tears and she hugged the skeleton. That took all 3 of them by surprise. Sans returned the hug. 

"Thank you..." He sighed and patted her head. 

"don't worry about it, kiddo..." 

* * *

Sans walked over to Frisk's room to see how she was doing...plus, out of habit...He was surprised to see that Frisk was still awake. She was sitting next to the bed awkwardly. 

"wassup, kiddo?" Frisk was startled but when she saw it was Sans, she calmed down. 

"can't sleep, bucko?" Frisk shook her head. 

"That...and i guess the fact it's really quiet it's throwing me off..." Frisk said cradling her knees to her chest. Sans sits down next to her. 

"you know...usually when you couldn't sleep or i couldn't we would sleep together." Frisk looked at the skeleton. 

"W-would y-you...?" Frisk asked. Sans smiled. 

"sure buddy. come on." Frisk smiled and jumped on the bed. Sans laid there as well. Frisk hugged his arm since she was smaller than him. He chuckled. 

"night bucko..."

* * *

The next day went of fairly well. The three skeletons tried to keep a bit of a distance between the kid and them since she now was a total stranger so to speak. That is until their friend marched in their homes, pitch-forks ready, for Gaster since he transformed Frisk again. The kid was now hiding behind Sans. 

"Aww...she's so cute." Frisk tilted her head. 

"You look like something chupacabra would eat...And you look like human shushi." Alphys snorted as Undyne stared at her in disbelief. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BRAT??" Frisk backed away as she raised her tone. 

"S-SORRY!!" She said bowing down. The kids were left stunned.

"woah kiddo hold up, you don't have to bow...come on." Frisk nodded and sat up properly. Undyne looked away. 

"Now i feel bad." Sans gave her a dangerous look.

"i would have been worried if you didn't..." He said. Undyne put her hands up in defense. 

"W-well i-i think s-she's c-cute..." Frisk nodded a thanks. 

"She is...but she's mean.." Frisk shrugged.

"You gotta build some walls to make it...so far i'm failing." Sans stiffened. The kids all froze with wide eyes. 

"I don't like that..." Sans sighed.

"neither do i..." 

The kids all were loud, but suddenly Frisk started regaining some of the colors they knew. Sans smile grew as she got up and started telling stories or when she laughed. Relief came over his soul as she actually ate. She did however bow down and apologize a lot. Sans grew used to it. Night-time came by quickly. Of course, our lovely skeleton decided he will go to check on Frisk. She seemed to be sleeping. He was about to leave when a little hand caught him. 

"Hmm...? You can't sleep..? Didn't you said we used to sleep together...? Come on..." He smiled and laid down with her. She quickly fell back asleep. He brushed the bangs out of her eyes and sighed. 

"i can't express how glad i am....that you are doing better...love ya..." And closed his sockets. 

* * *

Frisk woke up and groaned. Sans heard her and opened a socket lazily. 

"Ughh...i feel like i'm hangover or something...everything hurts...WOAH!!" A loud thud let him know she just fell out of bed. He started laughing. 

"you ok baby-bones?" She raised a hand and gave him a thumbs up. 

"Did i grow or shrink...?" He laughed. 

"you were a toddler...and yeah your soul spoke again." She laughed. 

"Even as a toddler i knew you were mine. I got dem moves huh?" Sans blushed. 

"oh my god, i regret ever saying that..." Frisk started laughing more. 

"SOULLLMATEEESSSSS~~" She said wiggling her hands. Sans face-palmed and threw a pillow at her. She threw two back and soon enough they were wrestling on the bed. Of course, Frisk cheated by giving him a kiss and freezing him but he didn't care. After all, a kiss is a kiss and a kiss from Frisk is 10000 times better.


	31. Copy-Bunny

"Hey Sans i just managed to get a shiny.....pokemon...What the fuuu--" Frisk said as she was staring at Sammy the bunny girl wearing a similar sweater to hers...but with a lot of pink and ribbons. Sans looked at Frisk and sighed in relief. 

"oh thank god!!" He said teleporting behind her. 

"save meeeee!" He said hiding behind her. Frisk tilted her head in confusion. 

"UGH! SANSYYY~ SHE'S CLEARLY COPYING ME!!" Frisk looked at Sans and they both started laughing. 

"she- copying---PFFFTTT!!!" Sans said holding himself on Frisk's shoulder. 

"Ahhh~ My stomach hurts...did you hear that? I'm copying her-- BUAHAHAHHAH!!" They both started laughing again. 

"ohh man that was priceless...so frisk, you got a shiny?" Frisk beamed. 

"Yeah! Look!! I just evolved it as well!! On my way to the third one!" Sans smirked. 

"niceeee. i didn't get to check to see if i found anything yet--" The bunny was looking stunned as the two were totally ignoring her. 

"EXCUSE ME?? ARE YOU TWO JUST GOING TO IGNORE ME?? I WANT TO JOIN IN ON THE TALK." Frisk and Sans looked up.

"you...play...anything really?" Frisk snorted at that. Sammy was fuming. 

"Yes, i play! Just like her! Bet i play more games than her!! I am totally a gamer!!" Frisk looked at Sans and he was looking at her. They were clearly talking using their looks. Sammy just got annoyed. 

"EXCUSE ME?!" She said impatiently. Frisk jumped up and almost dropped her DS as the bunny raised her voice.

"sheesh...chill down...what do you play?" The bunny froze. 

"League of....Worldcraft?" Frisk started loudly laughing. 

"I'm out, my dude. She's all your problem." Sans looked at Frisk. 

"wait, don't leave me alone!! baby bonessssss~ please!!" Frisk came back with a scoff and Sammy watched with wide, angry eyes. 

"Baby bones? The hell is that??" She asked, bitterly. Sans shrugged. 

"pet name?" Sans asked, confused and annoyed at her attitude. Sammy frowned. 

"Whatever..." and she started walking away. Frisk and Sans stared confused at each-other. 

* * *

"Hey guys~ What's up?" Said the bunny as she came to their table. This time she was also wearing some badly painted goggles, some shorts that were brown like hers, but shorter and pink suspenders. Toriel leaned over to Frisk and whispered. 

"Who invited her?? And why is she copying you?" Frisk shrugged. Undyne raised a brow. 

"Can we help you with something?" Sammy smiled. 

"I just wanted to sit with you guys!!" Frisk raised a brow and looked at Sans. He shrugged. The bunny pulled a chair and tried to sit between Sans and Frisk. He snorted. 

"no ya don't." He said pushing her chair back. Frisk started chuckling as well as the others around the table. 

"Ok...I'll sit here then." She sat on the other side of Sans between him and Papyrus. He wanted to say something but Papyrus beamed when he saw a potential new friend. Sammy then looked over at Frisk. 

"Hey frisk what do you have there??" Frisk looked at her sandwiches. 

"Uhh...peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches with orange juice?" Frisk asked confused. Everyone was confused as well. Undyne spoke up. 

"Sooo...why are you dressing up like Frisk?" Frisk stifled her laugh. Sans leaned on his hand, amused. 

"MAYBE SHE ADMIRES FRISK SO MUCH?" Gorgette smirked. 

"Or maybe she's jealous~" She started giggling. Toriel frowned at the monster with snake hair and at Asgore who was giggling as well. Alphys beamed. 

"O-Oh! I-It's like i-in that a-anime where a-a girl tries t-to break apart t-the protagonists!!" Sammy percked up.

"Did she succeed?" Alphys snorted. 

"LOL! no." Undyne started snickering. Suddenly the two ghosts came. 

"Why hello there darling--...ew." Mettaton said looking at Sammy. Frisk spurted her orange juice and was now howling with laughter with Sans. 

"Yeahhh, no. I am not sitting with her. THANK YOU! Go find someone else to copy, darling~. Desperate much? Let's go Blooky!" Napstablook looked at the girl. 

"....i would say sorry....but...." And the ghost turned around and left. The bunny smiled tensely, her eye twitching. Papyrus put a reassuring hand on her back. 

"I MAY NOT KNOW WHY YOU ARE DRESSING LIKE FRISK...BUT I LIKE HER STYLE SO I AUTOMATICALLY LIKE YOURS TOO!!" Sans started laughing louder as Frisk was coughing. 

"breathhhh frisky!!" He said after she started calming down a bit. She put a hand on her chest. 

"HOOO! I'm so dead..." Sans snorted. 

"that was my job." She rolled her eyes. Sammy grew even angrier. 

"Sooo~ Frisk! I want to ask your opinion on this new drink at the cafeteria! Here! Have a sip!" Sammy gave her a juice-box. Frisk eyed it curiously and took it. Sans raised a bone-brow and looked at the box. Frisk twisted it around and was about to sip out of it when Sans read the side. It was grape juice. His eye started flaring and he immediately threw the box from her hand. Frisk looked at Sans in shock and he just turned to the bunny. 

"what the hell is wrong with you?! she's allergic to grape juice you maniac! and i know you knew...i told you yesterday!! jesus christ...frisk, let's go." Frisk frowned and they both left as they teleported away. 

"Sansy~ wait--" But they were already gone. Sammy scoffed and left. But that was only the start.

* * *

"how the hell does someone end up throwing milk at someone...'accidently'...that girl is pissing me off." Frisk was trying to get the milk out of her hair. Sans wasn't supposed to be in the girls bathroom but the teacher made an exception this time. 

"man...the girl's bathroom is clean as hell...you could hold a freaking ball in here... here let me help ya." Frisk nodded and handed him the wet gym towel. He started cleaning. 

"she's also been trying to pretend to be you the whole damn week...the hell is her plan?" Frisk frowned. 

"Isn't it clear she likes you?? She wants to get to you by being the person you're closest to." He froze and his sockets went blank. 

"oh hell no- she won't replace you! she actually thinks she can be half as great as you?" Frisk gave him an elbow in the ribs. 

"Everyone is great in their own way for that special someone. It's just that...that person isn't you, i guess." Sans sighed. 

"you're so nice all the time...oh yeah did i tell ya classic is now together with the new you??" Frisk raised an eye-brow. 

"Excuse me what now? Isn't that pedophilia??" Sans snorted. 

"apparently you're now older in all the AU's. you messed all of 'em up." Frisk put both palms on her face. 

"Noooo..." Sans started laughing. 

"yessss. you doomed yourself." Frisk then started laughing and Sans started laughing as well. 

"Poor them...all of them...i just hit puberty and i already hate it...they went through it and are now young adults...OOF!!" Sans put the wet towel in his inventory and smiled. 

"there ya go. maybe tori can help ya with drying it." Frisk shook her head around a bit. It wasn't that wet really. She shrugged. 

"I think i'll be fine." Sans frowned. 

"you'll catch a cold."

"I'll be fineeee~~" She said waving him off. 

* * *

She wasn't fine. Sans was sitting bummed out as Frisk was at home, sick. Freaking Sammy. Suddenly the devil came to his desk. 

"Hi Sansy~ Oh? Where's Frisk??" She asked, trying to hide the excitement. Sans frowned. 

"i wonder." He said bitterly. Man this girl was really pissing him off. 

"It's better she isn't here. She always gets in the way. Meet me after school, behind the school!! Byeee~" Sans froze. Oh hell NO!

* * *

"uhhh...you called...?" Sans said with his hands in his pockets. It took all his good will not to walk away and tell her to screw off. 'Do it for Frisk. Do it for Frisk. Do it for Frisk.' he kept repeating himself. Sammy was blushing bright red. This felt so so so wrong to him. He hated it. If he had a stomach he would feel sick and it would knot itself. He wanted to just go home to Frisk, finish his homework and stay with her. She always had a weak stomach when it came to getting sick. She always pukes a lot. He so wanted to be there to make sure she's ok. 

"listen, i really need to get going so could you um...speed things up? dunno." Sans said. Sammy shook her head as in shaking herself out of her haze and smiled. 

"Yes yes, of course! Sans...I-i...I LIKE YOU!!" She said. Sans hummed and nodded. 

"yeah...uhh...i can't umm...you know, return the feeling?" Sammy froze. 

"What...? I thought you'd like me now!!" Sans raised his hands up in defense. 

"listen, you can't just change your appearance and change yourself for someone, it isn't right...plus...i already like someone else..." Sammy frowned, tears swelling up in her eyes. He started leaving, awkwardly rubbing his neck.

"YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY BE TALKING ABOUT FRISK?! SHE'S A FREAK! SHE'S SO WEIRD AND SHE'S-SHE'S DUMB! AND-AND--!!" But the bunny froze as Sans turned around with a dead looking on his face. 

"you talk shit about her. one. more. time. and i guarantee you will have... **A B A D T I M E.** " Sammy frowned. 

"WHAT DOES SHE HAVE I DON'T?!" Sans raised a bone-brow and fully turned around to face her.

"what do you like about me?" Sammy froze. 

"W-well...you're cute...and smart...a-and...i like you."

"that's it??" He asked, unphased. The bunny was shocked.

"What more is there?!" Sans shrugged. 

"what's my favorite food? my favorite game? drink? what do you actually know about me?"

"W-what..? I-I...umm--" Sans scoffed. He turned around.

"not a valid answer...frisky! what do you like about me?" Frisk just came out from behind a corner. She arrived half-way through their conversation and decided to wait it out. She didn't want to interrupt...she just came to see Sans. Sammy frowned. 

"frisk...answer?" Frisk nodded. 

"You're always there for me. I like the way you grab my hand, the way you play with my hair, the way we always get along, the way you always smile when you get something right, the smug smirk on your face when you get a prank or an equation right, the way you lit up when your dad praises you--" He raises his hand, blushing blue and coughs. She blushes as well. 

"R-right...sorry..." He smiles and ruffles her hair. Sammy's eyes widen. 

"so...my favorite food?"

"Girllby's burgers." Sammy froze as she answered so quickly. 

"drink?"

"sweet ketchup, not spicy because it's too hot and it makes you uncomfortable when drinking it." Sans smirked smugly. 

"game?"

"The last of us 2 because you loved the unexpected ending, graphics and the idea behind the game of a zombie parasite." His smile grew with Sammy's eyes. 

"song?"

"Everyone thinks you like rock...which is true since you and me listen to almost the same stuff but...your favorite song is actually one of the songs we listen to at night: Out of my league! Pfft- you once dedicated it to me." Sans blushed and started coughing as in telling her to stop. She smiled. Sammy looked away in rage. 

"Do you...know her this well as well??" She said through her teeth. Sans raised a bone-brow and chuckled at the dumb question. 

"pfft- you kidding, right? of course i do....i like her because not only she's my best friend but there's this little things you notice about the person you like: like their smile...or the way she scrunches up her nose in disgust...not to mention her reckless chaotic behavior that will put me in my grave...but she's also overly nice... plus we get along really well. my souls just kinda said: see that one? get her." Frisk snorted. 

"That was the dumbest confession in my life..." Frisk said giving him an unphased look. Sans shrugged. 

"but ya liked it. now then...her favorite food is actually chocolate biscuits with orange jam filling orrr tacos. she can't ever choose." Frisk nodded. 

"Pretty much.." Sans rolled his eye-lights and flicked her in the head. She rubbed the spot. 

"her favorite drink is orange juice...she likes grape juice but she's allergic...her favorite game is smash bros and she's really good at it...and her favorite song...welllll~ she has a favorite album which is 'never trust happy' from grouplove but~ she can't choose one song..." Sammy started crying in rage. 

"Ugh...This sucks. I'm out." And the bunny girl left. 

"wait really that's it? no sorry no nothing?" Sans frowned after he said that. 

"let me at her--" Sans said as he was ready to go after her.

"NO!" Frisk put her hand on his shoulder and he stopped. He sighed. 

"fine...let's go back home..."

"Sure...I'm feeling nauseous anyways..." Sans frowned.

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!? baby bonessss you're going to kill me..." She shrugged and he grabbed her hand. 

"come on, let's get you home before you puke." He smirked as she smiled at him and nodded and they both teleported away.


	32. Illustration: A midnight talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yeah, i don't regret shit :> Enjoy And yeah, it's my art XD


	33. Better when SHE is dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter before a mini arc i have called: Legal Trouble. The suggestions that will be sent while the mini arc is still going will only be posted after the arc has ended. Sooo~ Don't worry if you make a suggestion and it won't be coming out for a few days.

"We're really making this mistake again...someone say SIKE right now..." Frisk said face-palming as the whole class heard the announcement.

"Humans are coming here...That is interesting!" Mettaton said. Napstablook nodded. 

"It's for a dance competition too! Frisk you have to join!!" Sans opened one of his sockets and leaned forward. 

"heard that frisky~?" Frisk froze as she was trying to put her straw in her juice box. 

"Oh no no no...you can't possibly think I AM going to participate in that...? Right??" Undyne came closer and put a hand on Frisk's shoulder. 

"Come onnnn~ It will be fun!" Frisk looked at Undyne and raised a brow. 

"Really? Why me??" Her friends all looked at her. MK was confused. 

"She can dance??" Sammy scoffed from across the classroom. 

"Oh please, she can't possibly dance--" 

"I can dance from pop to salsa and do a split for ya ballerina style, hoe. Bitch, choose." She said angrily as she leaned on the back of her chair. 

"well damn, you made her angry." Sans said chuckling. Alphys beamed. 

"Y-you h-have to s-show them t-this s-school is b-better at dancing!" Frisk blushed and looked away. 

"I don't know...i don't think it's a good idea--"

"Yeah, listen to sad little Sanchez." Frisk froze dead in her tracks. Sans sat up properly, his sockets going blank as all her friends towards the source of the sound. 

"Oh ho ho- Hold me or i'll snatch that wig--" Undyne said but Alphys and Toriel stopped her. 

"Who the hell are they?" Frisk scrunched her nose up in disgust. 

"Someone..." Frisk said through her teeth. 

"Oh Sanchez~ You flatter me. The nobody called me someone." Gorgette's eyes widened. 

"Oh hold me as well 'cause i'm about to punch that smug smile off...What did you just say about Frisk-?"

"She's nothing. She's been nothing and nothing has changed. She is the same freak she's always been." Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"And you're the same Barbie doll with a bad perm. Your point is?" Sans looked at Frisk with his mouth agape. 

"Excuse me? Do you know who i am?"

"Does it look like i care? Girl, listen...I get it, daddy got the greens, mayor and shit like that...But you're Underground darling. Not even the stars on the ceiling are as fake as you. I could take make-up remover and remove half of your face...If i am nothing? Then my dear, you aren't even reaching THAT standard. And that's low even for you." The girl backed away in shock. Her gang of Barbie's backed away as well. The monsters looked at Frisk in shock. 

"YOU TELL THEM FRISK DARLING! WOOOO!!" Mettaton said, throwing his hair back. The girl stepped forward. 

"Do not forget your place, Sanchez..." Frisk raised an eye-brow. 

"As help of the Monster Ambassador and peace bringer? Sure i ain't forgetting it, i've got that beautiful prize hanged on my wall. However...i heard there will be mayor elections soon...Your daddy better start fixing those roads darling." The girl was red in rage. 

"Don't talk to her like that! She's our leader!!" Frisk looked the girl up and down. 

"Listen, you either really like communism or you're dumb enough to follow her..."

"I don't even know what that is." Frisk looked unphased at her friends. 

"Second option then. Next." She said waving at them. All the girls were now whispering and glaring at them. 

"take a picture it lasts longer." Sans said, getting annoyed. The girls all came forward. 

"Sanchez." The first girl said.

"Hannah Montana rip-off...Wassup?" She said putting her hands behind her head. Sans snorted. That's his Frisk for you, alright. 

"You will join the dancing competition and you will face us!!" Frisk looked at her friends. 

"Ohhh you need to do it!" Undyne said. Toriel jumped up and down excited. 

"Show them, Frisk!" Alphys nodded along her girlfriend. Asgore got up and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Show them what you've got. Do it for us?" MK sat up as well.

"Yo! Frisk! Show 'em the cool Frisk we know." The girls outstretched towards her a formular she was supposed to sign. Frisk looked at Sans. 

"knock 'em dead for me." Sans said with a wink. Frisk smiled and did a split as she took the formular and signed it. She used her arm to sit up as she did a small bridge and then she sat up. 

"Here you go, darling. Hope to spit in your face when i win...Oh wait. Estilo mexicano perra.." She spat right on her designer shoes. Everyone fell silent. 

"You.Little.UGAHHHH!! SHE RUINED MY SHOESSSS!!" The girl ran out crying and the other girls followed asuit. Frisk wiped the corner of her mouth with her thumb and laughed. 

"Can't believe that still works...Heh...Dumbass.." She turned around only to find everyone looking at her. 

"You just spat on her shoes...." Undyne said in disbelief. Why do they act like it's so taboo...?

"oh. my. god....THAT WAS AWESOME!! she cried so hard for her shoes! BUAHAHAHA!!" Sans said howling with laughter. 

"Sans! Don't encourage her! That is very disrespectful Frisk!!" Toriel said, mothering her. 

"Man, you're such a baby Toriel..." Gorgette said rolling her eyes. 

"Good job there Frisky." The monster with snake hair said as she came closer and high-fived Frisk. 

"YO! That was gross though...Cool! But gross.." Frisk shrugged. 

"It's not THAT gross...it's a way to show disrespect in a gross way yes...BUTTT~ She was annoying, plus i did it before once on her shoes...hehehe...She reported me to the principal and he laughed in her face." They all started laughing. 

"B-But n-now y-you n-need to d-dance." Frisk sighed.

"Guess sacrifices must be made to win, huh?" Sans smirked. 

"i promise you, you'll do great. show 'em what you can do, baby bones." Well now she really needed to win...

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE SCHOOL DANCE OFF!! TODAY WE ARE IN THE FIRST ROUND WITH FRISK, FROM EBBOT MONSTER AND THE STUDENTS FROM RAVEN!!" Frisk smirked. The song that started was Mamacita. The other team was good. They were synchronized and knew their stuff, they did however do a few mistakes, but Frisk was determined. She was determined to win. The girls in the team wanted to add some 'spice' by twerking at the end. Frisk snorted at that. They were doing it wrong and it looked cringe. They were dancing when the beat came and it was her turn. She started by just swaying a bit. That's when she got in her stance by wideing the gap between her feet and she got low. 

The monsters were in the seats when it happened. They thought Frisk had cold feet from the good performance. 

"Man, they were good..." Sans frowned. 

"hey, frisk will do just great."

"M-M-maybe but s-she's just w-walking around-- OH MY GOD!!" Alphys said leaning forward and pushing her glasses up. Frisk started swinging and dancing. She moved her chest on the beat and started doing circles with her hands. She stepped back as the other team was lookin gat her and her school started cheering for her. Sans leaned forward in surprise. 

"HOLY!!" Asgore said looking surprised as well. Frisk jumped up and put her hands up. Undyne leaned forward so much she almost fell forward on the seats in front of them. Frisk was now dancing well. She was syncronizhed with her body and her legs and arms were literally feeling the beat. One step forward, twisting her head to the side as she raised her arms again. Frisk was good, she was dancing, her hands and feet swinging, her body rolling, twirling and bending in ways that needed a lot of flexibility and time to master. Frisk wasn't ashamed to say she loved dancing. 

The monsters cheered. The kids even sat up. The teachers didn't believe to have anyone competing, not to mention actually good! Frisk smugly swinged her hips and arched her hands to one side as she looked at the other side and was dancing in salsa steps. It was after all, a latino song. Frisk swinged her hips again. Sans blushed a bit. He forgot just how well she danced...and how competitive she got. The monsters cheered when Frisk would do a spicy move and it was the end of her turn when she looked at the girls in the other team. They were looking bitterly at her.

"Oh, and darlings?? You twerk like this~." The girls looked shocked at her daring attitude. She pulled her sweater up and started swinging her hips around on the beat. Sans sockets went blank as his friends turned to him and he could feel himself go blue. She then widened her stance and twerked on the beat, turned to the other team and did a cutting sign on her neck. 

"Period." She waved at them then did a two fingered salute as she exited the stage. Undyne was barking with laughter. 

"Nice moves your girlfriend's got there, huh??" Sans frowned, going even more blue. 

"undyne we are 14!! stop it!! all of you, get your heads out of the gutter!!" They all laughed as he slid down in his seat and pulled his hood on.

"WINNER OF THE FIRST ROUND...IS FRISK!!" Gaster said excitedly as Frisk jumped on stage and was swinging around in excitement. The other team left angrily. 

* * *

Frisk was panting and drinking water as her friends came, Sans a bit behind and he looked kinda blue..? Not as in sad, but as in blushing. 

"Frisk. That was AMAZING!!" Toriel and Gorgette said as they hugged her. She smiled and laughed. 

"Thanks, but what's wrong with Sans..?" Frisk asked. Undyne snorted. 

"Hey, Frisk can you do what you did in the last part again." Frisk raised her eye-brow. 

"You mean this?" She raised her sweater and started swinging her hips. Undyne was laughing as the other girls were looking mesmerized at her hips. Sans sockets went blank again and he went even more blue. 

"I-I-i want t-to do t-that..."Alphys said shyly. Undyne stared at her girlfriend in disbelief. Frisk smiled. 

"Ok, here!!" Alphys widened her stance alongside Alphys. Toriel and Gorgette both joined. Mettaton smiled and joined as well. Napstablook, Mk, Asgore and Sans were left watching. 

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING--" Frisk started teaching them how to slowly roll their hips. Undyne, Asgore and Mk froze as they saw the girls swing their hips. have i forgotten to mention Mk and Gorgette have been getting a bit closer lately? Sans snorted. 

"not so fun now, eh?" Frisk then started going faster and so did the other girls. The girls swinged their hips but Frisk got really into it and did a body roll and started dancing using her feet and arms as well. The girls stopped and started laughing as they watched Frisk dance. Sans pulled the hood better over his head. 

"i'm so out of here..." Frisk was laughing.

"Boneee-headddd~~ You don't like my hips??" Sans frowned at her. 

"i hate you..." Frisk winked. 

"love ya tooo~!" 

"NEXT MATCH, EBBOT SCHOOL AND ROBOTS!!" Frisk rushed to the side of the stage. Her friends followed and they all stood there. Frisk was frowning and watching them, sometimes mumbling. 

"soo, wha'cha think?" Frisk nodded. 

"The girls are stiff...no doubt. They don't feel the beat. They're robots..." Frisk said tilting her head. She looked them up and down. 

"Bad footing..." Frisk said. Undyne looked at Frisk and smirked. 

"Man, you really got into dancing!" Frisk smiled. 

"I like it. I love feeling the beat and bending and dancing and the people cheering and dancing with me feels even greater! It makes me feel alive!! Free!!!...I-is that weird...?" Frisk asked blushing as all her friends were staring at her. 

"i'm glad you finally found something you like, baby bones." Frisk smiled. 

"Thank you..." She said with a blush. MK looked at her and rolled his eyes. 

"There's still some of us single here, you guys." They all continued watching as Frisk took mental notes. 

* * *

It has been around 3 rounds and it was finally time for the semi-finals. Frisk was going off against a team called Shooting Stars. They choose Cardi B-I like it. They danced on the sound they rehearsed on. They weren't with the mood and the beat, to Frisk's luck. Frisk watched, walking around from time to time. The sound finished. Frisk was walking again. She nodded and then dropped down. The sound started. Frisk slowly raised up and raised her arms up, dismissing everyone. 

She started dancing. This song was sharper, her movements more aggressive. She swinged her mods quickly. She adapted to the song quickly. She was moving, letting the beat carry her and feel like she was running this. The monsters raised and cheered as she was dancing and stepping forward towards the human group. The girls from the group backed away, the boy snarled. Frisk winked and started backing away a bit. Sans however would still blush when she would do the body tracing moves. She made the money move and started dancing, raising her hands and legs. The other team was shocked. The monsters cheered louder. 

Frisk was good with her body, that was clear. Sometimes Undyne would give Sans dirty looks which Sans dismissed but he did enjoy seeing Frisk dance. She was very talented. Heck, everyone enjoyed. The other school may not admit it...but most of them were cheering for her too. They were just scared to admit it. It was clear in their eyes. She mesmerized everyone. She was just that good. The dance was finally over, as Frisk posed and started laughing as she jumped up in excitement. Sans smiled as he saw her lit up like that. She was in a bad mood this week thanks to the homework and tests at school. She was smart...but it was still stressful. 

"Ugh!!" One of the girls said leaving. The others left too, but not before a guy came and actually fist-bumped her. 

"You did great!" Frisk smiled. 

"Thanks! You too!! Oh and work on your bridge! It was almost perfect! And your steps!" The guy smiled. 

"Thanks! I'll work on that. You win for us, kk?" She nodded and Gaster smiled. 

"THE WINNER IS....FRISK!!" She jumped up again and twirled. Sans chuckled. That's his Frisk, alright. 

* * *

Last round. The girls from Ebbot School and Frisk....They had danced their way to the finals. 

"Sanchez. I see you did good so far...But it's time we take the throne. We choose Taki Taki!!" Frisk's eyes widened and she smirked. 

"Mommy...bebe~...Soy latina, tonta~" Frisk said with a wink.

"Wait--"

"That's the song then! Have fun!" Gaster said leaving the scene. The girls frowned at her. The girls started dancing. The performance was stiff, now that Frisk mentioned it. They were moving out of synch from time to time, but they thought they were so good. They were confident which was a bonus. But Frisk was happy to dance...which was a difference, and a huge one. The girls finally finished. Only their school applauded. It was clear they all wanted to see Frisk win.

And it was Frisk's turn. She let her arms spread as she did a slow body roll. The monsters started cheering. Soon the other schools did as well. Frisk's eyes widened as she beamed. She started dancing, letting the song course through her. She slid on the floor with her feet, she danced and moved her arms and legs in sync, doing round and collected moves, using her body to keep the beat and concentrating on the music alone. More cheers erupted as she stepped forward towards the girls. They scoffed. The monsters and other humans cheered again. Frisk was on fire and finally the others were admitting it. Frisk saw Sans and as the song got faster, her moves did as well. She was determined to win. The room fell silent as Frisk was dancing. How could she go faster. She didn't mess up at all, everything coming natural. The girls took a step back. 

Frisk moved her hips and bent down. She got up and started rolling her body and swinging her hips. The girls in the other team narrowed their eyes. Frisk stuck her tongue out as she bent down again and started dancing with her feet. Her arms went fast again and she jumped up. She was going all in on this one. Frisk did 360 as she was dancing, her feet carrying her on the sound. The other dance didn't seem this long. But finally Frisk posed and took in a few deep breaths. The whole room howled with cheers and it was clear as day, Frisk won. 

"AND THE WINNER IS, FRISK!!!!" The girls shouted. 

"NO!!" Her monster friends, who came down next to the stage shouted 

"YES!!" Really loudly. Frisk took the trophy and she went to her friends. They all gave her a group hug. She started laughing. Sans then hugged her. She put her hands around his neck and he picked her up twirling her around. 

"you did it!! holy shit you actually won!!" Frisk laughed. Undyne then picked her up as well in a tight hug. She raised the trophy up and the monster school howled with cheers again. 

"WE WONNNNN!!" Her friends yelled and they all started laughing. That's when a girl snatched her trophy. Exactly the girl she had a fight with that morning. 

"Brittany..." The girl snarled. 

"NO! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! DADDY SAID I WILL WIN!" Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"Sweetie, listen...I WON!!" The girl hugged the trophy to her chest. Frisk shrugged. 

"Suit yourself...but i will guarantee you won't leave with that in your hands." Sans chuckled. 

"oh hell no she won't...i won't let her." Undyne hit her fist against her palm and Gorgette made a cutting motion to her neck. The girl gave Frisk back the trophy and left, crying. Frisk raised the trophy again and they all cheered. 

* * *

"you really like dancing don'cha?" Sans asked as he teleported in Frisk's room. Frisk jumped up in surprise as she was pulling her pj's down. 

"Oh my god!! Knock next time!! I was getting dressed." Sans chuckled. 

"my bad. now thennn~ sleep?" Sans asked pointing to the bed. Frisk raised an eye-brow. 

"I feel like you mister don't have anymore nightmares." Sans shrugged. 

"'s true since i'm always sleeping with you...but i don't wanna see what happens when i sleep alone." Frisk smiled and plopped herself on the bed. Sans teleported on it and he got pulled in a tight hug. 

"Yeahh...i don't wanna see that either." He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. 

"night.."

"Night...and don't let the bed bugs bite~" Sans froze. 

"the what now..?" Frisk giggled and started laughing. 

"wait- hold on, don't leave me with no answer!" She laughed harder. 

"friskkkkk~~" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna see the chorepgraphies Frisk did? ;)))  
> The first round- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooYwCdsayfQ (the first dance)  
> The second round- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FvEGD30DKY (the second girl)  
> The third and final one- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NeRZ_tdD8KM (the first dance)


	34. Another illustration (actually more of a sketch): Blast-y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knowww the mini arc but come on....He jelly :>


	35. Experiment? Failed. (The Legal Trouble Mini Arc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to set this warning: Disturbing images ahead. May not be the worst ever but i feel obliged to tell you.  
> The saddest bean is Frisk.  
> Theme of this chapter: Michelle- Sir Chloe

"So you made a machine that can see other's memories..? Why..?" Frisk asked raising an eye-brow. Alphys shrugged. 

"I-It w-would b-be helpful f-for trial a-and s-stuff....I-I guess..." Frisk sighed. 

"That's a stupid idea. What if you...I don't know, uncover something private for that person??...You're right it would be useful....But i am not putting that thing on." She said, crossing her arms. Sans frowned. 

"we just want to know if you drank my ketchup." Frisk put her hands up. 

"I DIDN'T! I CAN'T DRINK THAT STUFF!! IT'S TOO THICK!!" Sans frowned at her. She scoffed. 

"Ughhh...Just put it on by force..." Undyne said closing her eyes. 

"What?! No!! I like my privacy thank you!!" The others frowned. 

"I don't think it's a good idea to actually force it on her...Maybe she wants to keep something private..." Frisk nodded. Sans frowned. 

"well my ketchup is more important!" He took the hat for the device and strapped it on her head. 

"WAIT- DON'T-!!" Gaster just walked in as all the students were paying attention to the little experiment. 

"The hell is this??" 

"ALPHYS TAKE IT OFF!!" But it was already too late. Frisk froze looking in one spot as the flashbacks started pouring. But it wasn't what they wanted. 

* * *

_"You have recovered physically from all you have faced Frisk...But that doesn't change the fact you have experienced trauma...You have recovered physically, yes..Have you recovered mentally..?" Said a woman, that looked like a therapist._

_"YOU THINK THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY BRAIN?!" She said, jumping up from her seat._

***LOADING....***

***LOAD SUCCESFUL***

* * *

_"Mommy..? MOMMY?! HELP! DADDY IS DRINK...ing..." The little girl said as she entered the room. She was bare footed, clearly bruised, her bangs were left long to cover her eyes. She had two mini-pigtails and she was carrying a plushie. A teddy bear to be more exact. The woman was in bed having sex with another man. Frisk backed up in disgust._

_"FRISK?? GET YOUR ASS HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT--" Her eyes widened as she closed the door and started running. She hid in the closet._ The monsters watched dumbfound. That...That was Frisk. 

" _Hold you breath....1....2....3....steps on the right.....moving....left....." Frisk mumbled as she was hiding. The steps got closer and she closed her eyes and put her fist in her mouth. She waited._

 _"Here you are you little bitch..." A hand grabbed her shoulder._ _She got pulled from the door and was dragged in the apartment._

 _"PLEASE NO!! PLEASE--"_ Toriel covered her mouth as everyone looked away from the screen in horror. _The little girl's blood was all over the floor..._

* * *

_"Scrub the floor you little...Isn't it enough you angered your mother with that pea sized brain of yours??" The man said as he pushed her head down with his foot. Frisk spat the blood on the floor. She looked up at the man._

_"Maybe you shouldn't have brought that whore back he-REEEE!!" Her hair was yanked backwards and he was looking down at her._

_"You learned to talk back nowadays."_

_"LOOK MOM IS IN THE DRIVE-WAY!!" The man let go and looked out the window panicked as the little girl scrambled to her feet and dolted towards the window._

_"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT-- AGH!! MY EYES!!" She threw the bucket with soap in his eyes and climbed out the window._

_"WATCH YOURSELF TONIGHT YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!!" Frisk flipped the bird._

_"I'M GOING TO ABUELA'S HOUSE TONIGHT! STAY HOME AND KISS MY ASS OLD MAN!!"_ She was so young...Yet she already used that type of language. That shocked all her classmates and Gaster as well. _She was running through the forest bare-footed. The sound of howling dogs following close behind. She was getting close to a small house in the forest._

_"ABUELAAAA!! AYUADAME!! (HELP ME)" An old woman came outside and opened her arms to her. _

_ "FRISK! HIJA! QUE PASÓ?? WAS IT YOUR FATHER?? Oh i told that girl he was only bad news...Don't worry hija, you are safe now. Come come, we are making an ofranda. Hope you didn't forget what today is, didn't you?" Frisk beamed.  _

_ "TODAY?? WOAHHH!!" She ran inside the house as the woman looked back and sighed.  _

_ "My poor hija...what have they done to you...?" _

* * *

_You know...everything...YET YOU STILL GET AN B?? Pete, punish her." Frisk's eyes widened._

_"N-no please, i went grocery shopping, i promise i was good, please please...NO PLEASE!" The man grabbed the little girl._ Sans backed away covering his mouth in disgust. This was wrong. This couldn't be Frisk...She couldn't have lived this life. _The smell of charred flesh and the agonized screams of a 7 year old filled the air._

_"Let's see what B you get now, ey? Bitch..." The little kid was left on the floor crying. She wanted to die._

* * *

_"The hell..?" Frisk asked as she came in the living room. Frisk covered her mouth in disgust as multiple adults were watching a stripper as Christmas music was playing. The exchange of gifts were sex toys as the smell of cigarettes and booze was filling the air._

_"Frisk, darling...what are you doing up so late? Hahahaha...Come on now, off to bed you go." Said her mother, dressed in a slutty dress. Frisk nodded and walked away as people cheered and she could hear the disgusting grunts and moans of people coming from her living room. She scrunched her nose up in disgust. She opened her window and climbed on the roof, snuggling her plushie. Someone get her out of this place....She missed her grandparents._

* * *

_"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! MOMMY DADDY! IT'S....anddd i'm alone again aren't i...?" She sighed. The phone suddenly started ringing. She answered._

_"Hello?" Frisk asked.  
_

_"Hello, this is Ebbot Hospital. We are here to inform you of the death of the Madame and Mister Sanchez. The senior couple." Frisk froze. She dropped the phone._

_"Abuela and Abuelo...ARE DEAD?!" Frisk stared dully at the phone. She fell to her knees and screamed in pain.  
_

"oh baby-bones...why....?" Sans muttered to himself as they all watched the screen. 

"F-Frisk S-Sama...." Alphys said. Undyne put a hand around her girlfriend.

* * *

_"An accident of a car labeled XXXXXXXXXXX has happened and both of the owners known as Erika and Pete Sanchez have been proclaimed dead. Frisk's eyes widened as she stared at the screen. She went over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror panicked. Frisk was now staring at her reflection in the mirror with a void look._

_Frisk was sick of herself. She took the_ _scissors and started cutting her hair. She looked in the mirror. Tears were rolling down her face. She looked at her herself. She was bruised, she was beaten down, she was tired. She slid down the bathroom door and started crying and laughing._

_"I'm free..." She said as the police sirens rolled around the corner and a dark crimson puddle formed around her._

"frisk...no..." Sans muttered as he watched the screen with blank sockets. Toriel and Alphys were already crying.

* * *

_Frisk was sitting in a graveyard chewing gum. She took the gum out of her mouth and threw it on one of the graves. She kicked dust on another one and spat on both. She flipped the bird and started leaving._

_"Hey Lulu? Let's go back to the orphanage." Louis, the kid she was talking to, stared in disbelief._

_"You just spat on your parents graves! What the hell?!" Frisk pointed two fingers at her head like a gun and shrugged.  
_

_"Welcome to the mind-fuck...Let's go." The guy looked back at the graves._

_"You just never saw how much she loved you...huh..? You disgust me..." He sighed and followed after the girl._

* * *

_She was sitting on a chair in an hospital waiting room with a bouquet of flowers. She was dangling her feet. She looked at the nurse that came out of the room. When she saw the little girl all bruised up and tired she fell to her knees in tears._

_"Oh please tell me you aren't here for him...I beg you..." The woman said. Frisk tilted her head. Her look was empty._

_"Is Lulu ok..?" The woman choked back a sob._

_"H-he's in a comma...I'm so sorry my child...We don't think he will wake up." Frisk nodded and gave the nurse the flowers. She bowed her head and left._

* * *

_Frisk was looking down at a hole. She was wearing her usual outfit. She scoffed._

_"Humans disappear huh? Seems like a dream come true..." She looked down again and turned towards_ **~~her friends and family in the classroom~~ ** _the forest. She smiled and closed her eyes as she spread her arms._

_"See ya in hell..."_

"NO!!" Everyone yelled but she was already falling. Suddenly everything seemed to rewind back in fast speed. One song was playing in the background.

" _Michelle, Michelle. You are a monster from hell. Michelle, Michelle, you are a monster frommm~..." The soft sound of a guitar as the scene faded and everything was black._

* * *

Frisk gasped for air and choked as she came back to her senses. She quickly took off the weird ass helmet type of device from her head and scrambled backwards. She looked around at all the people watching her.

"I...I...I don't...I...I'm sorry..." Sans pulled her in a tight hug. Her friends soon followed. She was huddled up in a bear hug. She was crying. The rest of the day had been cancelled as all her friends decided, they needed to make Frisk feel better. And they did. They did everything they could to make her happy. It was no night. 

"frisky...? how are you feeling...?" Sans asked. Frisk smiled. 

"Bonehead i already told you i'm fine. It's in the past now, ok...?" Sans sighed. 

"i promise that as long as i am alive i will love you ok...?" Frisk sniffled. 

"Thank you..." Sans sighed and hugged her tighter. 

"it's my pleasure baby bones...get some sleep ok...?"

"Can we play a prank tomorrow...?" Sans smirked. 

"anything for you..." She chuckled. 

"Night..."

"night you dummy..."

And so Frisk fell asleep...for the first time in forever actually know she was loved. And she was happy...She was so very happy. 


	36. The past is history (The Legal Trouble Mini Arc)

Sans got woken up by a shaking, weeping Frisk that was hugging him tightly. 

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry i'm sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry...it's my fault i'm so sorry, i don't deserve forgiveness i'm awful i hate it it was so dark cold--"

"frisk, baby bones, no...shh shhhhh....i'm right here....shhhhh" Frisk tightened her hug as Sans ran his fingers through her hair. 

"i'm right here baby bones, it was just a nightmare...ok?? frisk, snap out of it." Frisk kept mumbling and crying and apologizing. She finally calmed down. 

"...Sans...?" Sans raised a bone-brow. 

"yes, frisk?" She looked at him with puffy eyes. 

"I know why Chara went genocide using my body.." Sans froze. 

"what now--?"

* * *

This was stupid, reckless, dumb! Of course, Frisk's plan. He found out about HATE, how it increases LV and how Chara and Flowey had been tainted by it. Frisk however had a plan. Frisk was walking quickly with Sans following lazily behind her. 

"GASTER!!" Frisk yelled, as she entered his lab in the CORE. Sans lazily did a two finger salute. 

"sup dad?" Gaster looked at the two kids and smiled.

"Sans! Frisk! what brings you two here? don't tell me you want more G's--" Frisk shook her head. 

"I want to know where the artificial soul you made is!" Gaster froze. Alphys, who was working with Gaster that day at the lab to help him stiffened. 

"W-why do you need t-that..? T-the barrier is broke--" Frisk nodded. 

"That is correct yes but....I need it for someone. A ghost. I want them to become a proper ghost..." Gaster sighed. 

"Frisk, what you are asking is very dangerous and you know it could harm y--" 

"Yes, i know." Sans raised a bone-brow. 

"harm who now?" He asked. Frisk and Gaster were silent as Aphys coughed awkwardly and pushed her glasses up. Gaster went over to a fridge and gave Frisk a container which she immediately pocketed it in her inventory. Frisk smiled at Sans. 

"Come on silly bones, we have a ghost to save and amends to make." Sans stared in disbelief at Frisk for a second and nodded. She was so determined sometimes it hurt...

* * *

"This better not be a prank, Frisk! Because hell, it isn't funny!!" Frisk sighed. 

"Listen just take the half of the soul already!!" Flowey stared at it in disbelief and sighed. 

"You determined little shit.." He took the half of the soul and he sighed as the magic flowed through him. 

"I can...feel....more...i'm...I'M ALIVE!!" he morphed into Asriel then back into a flower. 

"This-this is the best thing!! Frisk...frisk, how...how could you ever forgive me...? you dummy.." Frisk hugged the echo-flower as it cried. Sans smiled at the scene. Flowey in this universe never got the chance to attack him or torment him...he was officially TimeKid!Asriel now. And so it was time to make TimeKid!Chara happen. Frisk closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled. 

"Ok Frisk, what the hell? we haven't talked since we agreed we won't be killing anymore and now you're suddenly summoning--....me..." Frisk pushed the small soul that remained after she gave half to Asriel towards Chara. 

"You....No- you can't be serious...Wha-..why?! I..I.." Chara said staring in disbelief. 

"HATE. Isn't it strange..? how it taints the soul and it makes it enraged..?" Chara stared at Frisk and teared up as her almost transparent hand made contact with it. Chara started glowing and finally both monsters could see the ghost. 

"CHARA!!" Flowey said, morphing into Asriel. 

"AZZY!!" The two hugged, even if Chara was a ghost. They could still touch things. They were officially a ghost monster. The two looked at each other and hugged Frisk. She smiled as Sans checked both of their LV's. He smiled softly as they were 0. Heh, his Frisk was so cool. He loved his dork. 

* * *

Frisk screamed as she woke up from the nightmare she just had. She couldn't believe it. It had been a month now since the incident with Chara and Asriel and they have adapted to their new life. They lived with together at Grillby's since the man was more than kind and happy to take them in. It was clear he had a daughter, Fuku. But she was in another class. 

Frisk started hyperventilating as she remembered just what her nightmare was about. One second later Sans was already hugging her as he was sitting in her bed. 

"breath frisk, breath! shhh...i'm here." Frisk wrapped her arms around him. 

"I-i haven't had this type of nightmares s-since...i..i don't understand....i thought my problems were gone b-but..." Sans shushed her up and started rubbing her head. 

"it's fine frisk...it takes time...what was this nightmare about...?" Frisk looked at the skeleton with her tearing eyes. 

"M-my parents..." Sans froze and his sockets went blank. 

"w-wha....y-you've never had that one before...why now...?" Frisk shook her head. 

"i..i don't know either...I-i'm scared." Sans kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter. 

"don't worry baby bones...i'm right here with ya, ok? i'll protect ya from any evil...i promise..." Frisk snuggled up in his arms and buried her face in his shirt as she finally drifted off to sleep. Sans frowned. 

"...why now of all times...?" He asked quietly as he looked at the exhausted girl in his arms. He felt his soul shatter at the sight, but he will protect her as promised. He will stay right there with her.

* * *

"So, do you kids have any questions? No? Good, i want you all to make a project about your family and the memories you have with them!" Frisk stiffened and Sans froze, eyeing his human carefully. Shit- not today...Frisk raised her hand. 

"If i do not wish to speak of my....family?" The teacher pushed her glasses and her eyes softened. 

"Of course, it's perfectly fine! You are excused to go to Gerson. But your project buddy will have to go with you and you won't get a grade for this project." Sans raised his hand. 

"i'm her project buddy, so i'll go." The teacher nodded and the two exited the class. Chara and Asriel soon followed. 

"Didn't want to talk about your parents either...?" Frisk asked. Chara and Asriel chuckled. 

"How are we supposed to tell them: Oh by the way, our parents are in this class." Frisk shrugged. 

"Fair enough..." They all walked towards Gerson's office. They opened the door only to find the old turtle in the dark with candles around him. 

"Gerson..?" Frisk asked. The old turtle opened one of his eyes and lit up. 

"Kids! Come in!" They all stepped in and sat down across the old turtle as he gestured for them to take a seat. 

"What brings you all here??" Frisk sighed. 

"We have a project about our parents...we three can't really talk about it....he however is my project buddy..." Frisk said, gesturing to Sans at the end.

"Frisk, you have a problem with your parents, is that correct..?" Frisk nodded. 

"And you never talked it out, right..?" Frisk nodded, a bit skeptical at this point. 

"Hmmm...." Gerson then closed his eyes and started humming. Green magic started seeping out of every candle in the room as it started circling around them. All they could hear was:

"When you are done, walk towards the light so you can wake up..." They all then were blinded by a light and the next thing they knew they were in a dark empty place.

* * *

* * *

It looked familiar. 

"Frisk's mind..?" Chara asked rising a brow. Frisk shrugged. Suddenly two silhouettes started floating towards them. 

"The hell..? who is this--...F-Frisk..?" The voice of a woman said. Frisk froze as she recognized the voice. 

"Frisk??" Said another gruff voice. The two silhouettes tried to get closer but Frisk backed away. 

"Touch me..and i won't hesitate to kill you so you two can die again...." The other three kids froze. 

"Frisk! How dare you be so disrespectful with your mother!!" Sans sockets went blank. 

"so you're the fuckers that treated frisk like some type of animal with no feelings or mind..." Sans said stepping forward, 

"We are her parents you insolent child!" Frisk snarled. 

"You are my parents just like i am a dolphin. NOT!" Frisk spat on the ground in front of them. 

"Why you little shit--" The man said as he wanted to come forward. Frisk instinctively raised her hands up in defense but Sans won't just stand aside and do nothing. He teleported in front of her and put his hands to protect her while also summoning some bones. 

"I'd think twice before you touch her, you jackass." The man stopped and looked at Frisk and snarled. 

"Honey, Frisk listen...we just want to make amends. Don't we Pete?" The man grumbled under their breath. 

"Pete?"

"Yeah yeah i fucking heard ya woman.." Sans snarled and Frisk gripped the back oh his hoodie hard. She was shaking. Nervousness, panic, clearly gruesome memories were coming over her. Sans frowned. These two humans made him sick. Asriel and Chara stepped forward as they hugged Frisk. The two parents looked at Frisk with hope in their eyes. Frisk narrowed her eyes at them. 

"Hell no." Frisk said frowning, 

"Do you know what you have done to me...? YOU BROKE ME!! IN PIECES!!" Sans frowned and wanted to cut these two humans up in pieces. He should just blast them and be done with it. But Frisk....ahhh damn his feelings and consciousness. They were right that it was wrong, but Frisk's pain hurt him just as much at this point...It hurt to see her so shaken up. 

"What did you just say to me..?...YOU BRAT--" Gaster blasters, Rainbow guns and knives were now pointed at the two adults. 

"Touch her...AND I WILL CUT YOU TO PIECES!!" Chara said, her eyes lighting up a dangerous red. Asriel snarled. 

"Oh would you look at that...You have friends..." The mother said disgusted. 

"What? you thought you could chain me up my whole life...?" Her mother backed away and her father looked at her mother. 

"Erika...? CHAINS?!" Pete asked, clearly mad. 

"Don't act like you care about me, you sick fuck..." Frisk said growling. She stepped forward. 

"This is my mind...right..? THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?! I THOUGHT WE WERE CLEAR I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU-- FUCK!! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?! I THOUGHT I WAS FREE!!" The parents froze. 

"Free..? Free from what...?" The man asked, surprised. 

"DON'T KNOW MENTAL AND PHYSISCAL ABUSE MAYBE?! JESUS, THIS IS NOT WHAT I NEED--" The woman came forward a bit. Frisk tensed up like a scared animal. 

"Is...Is that how you feel...like..?" Frisk looked away. Tears swelling up in her eyes. 

"I just...I just want to be happy man...I just....Fuck...." Frisk said sniffling. Sans pulled her in a hug. Asriel and Chara stepped in front of them. The two parents backed away. 

"I just want them to love me....why don't they want me....?" Frisk asked, sobbing. The two parents stared in disbelief. Suddenly in Frisk's mind memories started materializing. Gruesome bloody sights and disgusting images of her parents. The two parents were in shock. Sans couldn't watch. Chara and Asriel watched in horror and Chara covered her mouth in disgust.

"No...What have we done...." Erika said as she covered her mouth. Frisk fell on her knees. She sat up and looked at her parents, devoid of any feeling. 

"No....NO! I'M DONE CRYING OVER YOU! I have people who finally love me!! People care about me!!" For the first time in a long time, Sans saw hope in Frisk. He smiled at her. He kissed her forehead. 

"that's right baby bones....we're right here..." Chara and Asriel nodded and smiled as well. Frisk smiled back. She looked at her parents one more time and frowned. 

"Erika...Pete. Good day. It's finally time...to move on..." She turned around and was about to leave towards the light Gerson told them about...when both parents knelt down and started crying. 

"WE'RE SO SORRY!! FRISK! WE'RE AWFUL PARENTS!! WE DON'T DESERVE FORGIVENESS!!" Frisk sniffled as she heard these words. 

"I-i know...." She looked at them, tears streaming down her face. Sans didn't wait another second as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"you're safe now....i won't ever let anything touch you again..." He said. Frisk wrapped her arms around him as well. Chara and Asriel got close and put a hand on her shoulder as well. Her parents looked at the scene and smiled. Frisk was the first one to walk into the light. She said:

"The past....is now history....Tomorrow is a mystery and today..? Is a gift. That's why we call it the present." Frisk stepped inside the light. Chara and Asriel followed. Sans looked at the two pitiful humans. 

"you two make me sick...but i care for her too much to hurt you..." The mother looked at him and smiled. 

"Please...show her the love we never could..." Sans froze and he sighed. 

"i don't plan on doing anything else....hope i won't run into you again..." He walked in the light next as the two ghost started fading. 

"You heard that Pete...?"

"We're finally moving on, Erika...we're moving on...she's finally living her life....." The two smiled sweetly at each other. However one soft whisper could be heard in Frisk's mind. 

_"I forgive you mommy and daddy...be good angels for me."_

**And finally the past has been put to rest.**

**Or has it...?**

* * *

* * *

"hey frisk...you feeling good..?" Frisk sniffled. The three friends pulled her in a hug. They all smiled. 

"We're totally skipping right?" Asriel asked. Chara nodded.

"We're Disney marathoning for this. Come on. Sans you carry her." Sans chuckled. 

"come on baby bones...up we go." She got on his back for a piggy back ride and they started walking. The other two monsters touched his shoulder and they all teleported away for a "Cheering Frisk up session". 


	37. Maybe the past will haunt us a bit more actually...(The Legal Trouble Mini Arc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this arc in mind for some time andddd i thank UTobscom_afs20 for giving the suggestion of something similar :))) Finally the trouble properly begins.

Frisk casually sitting in class leaning backwards when the principal made an announcement. 

"STUDENTS! WE HAVE GUESTS CHECKING EVERY CLASS FROM THE SURFACE, PLEASE BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOUR! THE GOVERNMENTS MEN ARE HERE!" Frisk raised an eye-brow in curiosity. Sans groaned. 

"why do they do this anyway? it's not we'll eat each other or frisk up." He said. Undyne snorted. 

"Not yet--OWW!!" Alphys smacked her girlfriend. 

"B-Bad t-timing." Frisk closed her eyes when the door opened and two body-guards walked in followed by a lady and two men dressed in black. Frisk still had her feet on the desk. She lazily opened one eye only to fall forward in her chair and take her feet off at the speed of light, spurting. The woman's eyes widened as well. Frisk gulped. The woman looked like a widow from the 19th century. Her grey dress and hat with gloves and not to mention her walking cane with a silver handle. Her hat had a black vail covering her face...It just made it harder to see her features. 

"uhhh....i can explain...?" Frisk asked. The woman frowned at her. 

"Frisk Maria Veronica Sanchez WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??" Frisk looked around in a panic. 

"I umm...tripped...?" Frisk asked. The woman frowned even more. 

"We woke up with your bed empty, inappropriate messages all around the school...THREE GUARDS KNOCKED DOWN and you YOU WERE MISSING." Frisk got up from her desk. Everyone was watching the exchange in silence. 

"Madame please! I-I can explain! I promise!!" The woman came forward. 

"Misses Sanchez...POSTURE!" Frisk immediately straightened her back on command. Sans leaned forward sockets blank. 

"Sit, Sanchez." Frisk sat down quietly. 

"Head up, shoulders straight and apologize...PROPERLY to me and to your teacher right here for disturbing his class with your...NONSENSE." Frisk nodded.

"I apologize, madam." Frisk let her head fall as the woman smirked. 

"Good girl." She slammed her head in the desk and Gaster and her friends all got up, ready to do something about it. Frisk let her head linger.

"Permission...to raise my head..?" The woman nodded. Frisk straightened her back and got out of her chair, bowing. The woman shook her head.

"Disgusting. Look at yourself...When i met with Misses Emily which i heard has thought here and heard about the atrocious behavior these monsters had i had to come. I couldn't believe when i heard one of MY STUDENTS is participating in such things. LOOK AT YOURSELF SANCHEZ! You're dressed in rags. I should have known...These monsters are corrupting you...That's it...We are taking you back to the orphanage. You shall be thought how to be a proper adequate lady in a capable place." Frisk froze. Her eyes widened as she looked at the woman. 

"Y-You can't possibly take me back! T-The government...T-They said i can--...No...please Madame i beg you please don't--" The woman slapped Frisk. Undyne had to hold Sans back or else he would have jumped the woman. But the bodyguards wouldn't allow it.

"Listen Frisk..i know what they told you my dear...but you are still a little orphan....You are still under OUR guidance. Teddy, Tommy? Make sure she doesn't run away. Stay at the door. I shall go and talk with the principal." Frisk stared in an empty place for what felt like an eternity until the woman was gone. The two bodyguards remained. They laughed. Frisk cracked her knuckles. 

"Listen, fucker. I cracked your skull and knocked you out once...Don't fucking test me." She said bitterly. The two bodyguards scowled at her. But Frisk ignored it. She sighed. 

"who the fuck is that?!" Sans said angrily. His blood was boiling. Not only did that woman just hit her head in the desk, she slapped her. That bitch will pay. 

"The owner of the orphanage i was in..." Gaster frowned. 

"What does she mean...under our guidance?" Frisk sighed. 

"When a child is dropped at an orphanage or ends in an orphanage they are practically the legal tutors for the kid....Gaster...you have no rights against them legally until you don't manage to legally become my tutor through paper work...until then...They own me." Sans would have felt his blood run cold...No...Not Frisk. Chara got up. 

"THAT'S FUCKING ABSURD!! WHAT THE HELL IS HER PROBLEM?! YOU BELONG WITH MONSTER KIND!!" Flowey, who was sitting in a pot on her desk nodded.

"She's right. That bitch can't possibly have right to take you!!" Flowey said.

"Come on punk...there is something we can do, right?" Frisk looked away. The bell chimed. Frisk's eyes widened. 

"Oh no...Don't leave me in the classroom alone- please- i'm begging you!!" Frisk said at her friends. Sans frowned and shook his head. 

"we won't baby bones...calm down..." Frisk sighed in relief and rubbed her forehead. She frowned. Chara paled. 

"Blood..." The ghost of the dead child said. Toriel immediately rushed to her side. 

"Let me heal you, please." Frisk smiled and nodded. Why did she always get in this type of situations...? ~~_**(ehehe my bad lol)**_~~ Gaster looked at his clock and frowned. 

"I..I need to go. I will try to stop her the best i can...And I'll tell Gerson..." The rest of the day went by slowly. Frisk was dreading the moment the last bell will ring. That's when it happened. She immediately straightened her posture. She closed her eyes and prayed. The woman walked in with a sad Gerson and Gaster after her and an almost crying Doods. Frisk shook her head. 

"No...no please no no no no....please no...PLEASE--" The bodyguards already grabbed her hands. She struggled to get out. 

"PLEASE NO!! I CAN'T GO BACK IN THERE PLEASE!! I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE PLEASE NO- PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!! PLEASE MADAME PLEASE!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!" The last part she yelled out of her lungs made everyone feel like she was about to die or something. Sans felt like his world was crumbling right there. The woman raised a hand. The guards stopped. 

"You beg...?" The woman asked. Amusement was resurfacing in her voice. Sans stepped forward. 

"don't you dare." Frisk's eyes widened.

"Yeah!! You can't do that to her!!" Said Undyne as all her friends stepped forward. She froze. The woman snarled at the monster and raised her walking cane. Frisk didn't even wait. One second she was in the guards grasp and the second she was in front of her boyfriend and friends to stop the blow. Her eyes lit up a dangerous red. 

"Don't. Touch. Them." She said. The woman stepped back. Frisk stood there eyeing the woman. Everyone was speechless. It was impressive to say the least. She survived the whole Underground...gathered all those souls to restore a lost Underground...and even broke the barrier...Yet they were still surprised when her Determination resurfaced. 

"Tsk. Look at what they did to you." Frisk scoffed.

"Darling, i was born like this~" She said with a dangerous smirk. The woman narrowed her eyes at her. Frisk sighed. 

"I will go, Madame...But take this as a warning...I won't behave." Frisk said with bitterness. She looked back at her friends with a sad look. She closed her eyes and walked out of the classroom followed by the two bodyguards. The woman adjusted her hat properly. Sans could feel his soul break in pieces. Frisk...was gone....She was gone...They were taking Frisk away...Sans could feel his magic flare without him even thinking about it. 

"Well i shall take my leave now. I bid you farewell...And i hope we won't see each-other again too soon." Gaster frowned. 

"See you in court, bitch." He said bitterly. Sans sockets widened. The woman was taken aback at that. 

"Excuse me?!" She asked. Gaster smiled.

"You heard me...I will make sure you will get sued for abuse...Not top mention i am taking Frisk back. The latter being more important. Got it?" The woman wanted to say something but all the kids cheered. Sans however teleported outside. 

"FRISK!!" He yelled. She was about to get in a car when she looked back. The two looked at each other for a second before they ran to each other and hugged. They stood like that. 

"please...come back as soon as you can...please..." Frisk cupped his face and kissed his forehead then rested her forehead against his. They both closed their eyes.

"I will...don't forget me silly-bones..." He smiled softly. 

"i could never..." They hugged one more time, this time they were both crying. He felt something fall over his skull. He looked and saw a small necklace. It had the same rock as the bracelet he gave Frisk for Valentines. She smiled and looked at the car. The two bodyguards were getting impatient. Frisk sighed and started walking away. She got in the car. The woman finally came towards the car. As Sans walked her he remembered a trick Frisk showed him. He spat on her shoe. The woman froze and shuddered in disgust. Sans smirked. 

"hope she will make your life a living hell before i get my chance to...but either case you WILL have a **B A D T I M E**. see ya, hoe." He flipped the bird and teleported away. And just like that the monsters have been separated from their friend, their savior and their hope. But, Frisk wasn't going to give up, because she? She was DETERMINED. 

_***SAVE SUCCESFUL*** _


	38. The Hell Hole (The Legal Trouble Mini Arc)

Frisk was walking to her dorm. She looked around only to find nothing has changed...and by that she means NOTHING. She was still roommates with THOSE girls. 

"Oh Lord...give me strength..." Frisk said looking up. The girls immediately looked at her in disbelief. 

"NO WAY! THEY WERE SERIOUS WHEN THEY SAID FRISK WAS COMING BACK." Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"Oh nooo...i came back from the dead...oh nooo stay away or i will eat your brains." She said unimpressed as she let her bag fall on the bed. That woman picked only some of the clothing from her closet. Thank god she mostly has the same outfit. 

"Ughhh...i don't wanna room with that bitch again." Frisk chuckled. 

"Didn't miss you either hoe, sheesh..." She still had her plushie in her inventory...Oh wait. Not all humans knew how to access magical inventory and they barely knew anything about souls or magic. She could scare them by pulling them in an encounter. Heh...That's when the woman came and threw some clothes at Frisk. Uniforms. Frisk looked at it disgusted. 

"Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw..." She said with a sigh as she went to get dressed and 'fix her hair' like she was asked to do. She can't take this...She won't be able to take this...She still couldn't believe she was back in HERE. 

* * *

"IT'S BEEN THREE FUCKING MONTHS SINCE YOU SUED HER!! WHEN THE HELL WILL THE PROCESS BE?!" Sans asked angrily. One month after Frisk left, Gaster did the proper paper-work and hired a lawyer, suing that woman. That didn't do anything. 

"BROTHER PLEASE...CALM DOWN.." Sans breathed in and out and let himself fall on the couch. His younger brother patted his back. Damn it he missed Frisk. 

"WHAT I TRULY WONDER IS...WHY DIDN'T SHE WRITE US." Gaster came in the room and frowned. 

"If we knew why, life would have been easier." The man said. The two skeleton kids shut up. 

* * *

"Sit straight Sanchez!!" Her teacher said as she was walking with books on her head. She rolled her eyes. 

"This isn't want books are meant to be used for...But here, i will show you another way to use books wrong." She took one of the books off of her head and threw it in her teachers face. Frisk started chuckling as all the girls gasped. The woman came to her and was about to slap her. Frisk sighed and grabbed her hand, twisting it behind her back. She let go and the woman fell. None of the books fell as she did so. She let the books fall finally as the timer went out. She rolled her shoulders. 

"What a pain...UGH...I'll see you all in maths, I need some fresh air..." She started leaving the classroom when two bodyguards stopped her. She groaned. 

"Oh great..." And the next thing she knew was sharp pain in her head. 

* * *

"WHO DID THIS??" Said their teacher as he looked at the board. It was a caricature of the teacher glued on the board. Frisk snorted. 

"WHO. DID. IT...?" Frisk was keeping silent. Suddenly, one of the girls got up. 

"SIR! IT WAS TOTALLY FRISK!!" Frisk scoffed. 

"Teacher's pet...Sheesh.." Two bodyguards came in and Frisk already knew what was coming. She sighed and let the pain take her away. 

* * *

Frisk was on the roof, enjoying the only good thing about the place, the view, when her roommates came to give her a pretty bad time. 

"Listen, bitch. We are tired of your crap ok? Your stupid pranks and the not lady-like way you are acting. It's atrocious." Frisk snorted. 

"And who are YOU to tell me how to live huh? Get a life first and we can totally talk after ok??" She said with a wink. The girl got mad and pushed Frisk. She didn't expect it and she lost her balance. Shit- She was going to die- Fuck, Sans!! She can't--. 

***GAME OVER***

_Would you like to try again?_

_* **Yes** *No_

**_*LOAD SUCCESFUL*_ **

* * *

Sans was sitting on the couch when it happened. First he saw the news of a death at the orphanage. Then Papyrus came in the living-room. 

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S WHERE FRISK IS!!" Sans didn't realize it until Papyrus said. His sockets went black. Shit shit shit shit shit-- NOT FRISK!! OH GOD PLEASE NOT HER--

"The victim is one of the children in the orphanage and the very well known savior of monster: Frisk Maria Veronica Sanchez." Sans felt his soul shatter to pieces as he heard that. what....?

"F...FRISK...IS....DEAD...?" Papyrus said with wide eyes. Gaster came rushing to the living room. 

"WHAT?!" He yelled. But Sans wasn't listening anymore. The remote slipped out of his hands and he was looking frozen at the screen with an empty look. Frisk...died...she....died....Oh god....OH GOD- FRISK! He could feel the tears streaming down his face. He didn't care that it would rewind the time with a few minutes, and hour, even days, he just wanted her to live. 

"frisk if you can hear me...please for the love of god load....FRISK! LOAD A SAVE PLEASE I SWEAR I WON'T BE MAD JUST LOAD--!!" Gaster and Papyrus stared at Sans as he fell to his knees crying. Suddenly he felt a thug at his soul. It felt...reassuring. He calmed down and finally the load happened. He was back on the couch two hours before the incident. He looked at the clock. He sighed in relief and let himself fall on the couch satisfied. 

"this bitch will one day put me in my grave....i swear..." The younger skeleton said as he covered his sockets with his arm.

* * *

" _Listen, bitch. We are tired of your crap ok? Your stupid pranks and the not lady-like way you are acting. It's atrocious." Frisk snorted._

 _"And who are YOU to tell me how to live huh? Get a life first and we can totally talk after ok??" She said with a wink._ Frisk didn't let the girl push her as she got up and started walking away. The girl started shouting after her and they started chasing her. She started laughing and running down the stairs, jumping over full on flights of stairs. She survived the Underground for a reason. They all got in the garden and they were spotted. One of the guards, instead of stopping them took out their phone and started going live. 

"Listen, you and your monster freaks have no right to be here." Frisk raised an eye-brow. 

"Says who?" She asked. 

"Me?" She gestured with her hand. 

"And you are??" Frisk said. In the chat-log on the man's live one peculiar user logged in: _***comic_boner***_

"holy jesus- frisk is getting in a fight--" Sans said as Gaster was teaching at his board. Everyone froze in class. 

"Put it on the projector now!!" Gaster said and he did. 

"Listen, Barbie. I already got my dose of bullshit this week ok? I just wanted to enjoy the view on the roof--" Suddenly Frisk was punched in the jaw. Her eyes widened. She put a hand on her jaw and rubbed. She spat out the blood and looked at the girl. 

"Amateur..." Frisk spat out bitterly and scoffed. She took out her hair-tie and tied her hair. 

"Alright girly....Let's brawl...." She put her fists up and widened her stance. The girls backed away. Frisk smirked. Sans smirked as well. That's his girl alright. 

"Not so though now, are you?" She said, letting her fists fall. 

"Ugh. No wonder you hang with those rats..." Frisk's eyes widened. 

"OK MOTHERFUCKER! NOW YOU GOT MY ATTENTION!!" She leaped towards the girl and put her to the ground. She looked at the other two. 

"YOU BETTER RUN OR ELSE-" She said. The other two helped the third one and they started running. Suddenly the guard put his phone down and came to her. 

"Sanchez...?" Frisk put her hands un in defense. 

"I know i know...Just make it quick." The guard took out his stick and knocked Frisk out to the ground. The live ended. The kids in class were confused. 

"What the hell was that at the end?!" They all asked. Nobody answered. 

* * *

Frisk was in her dance class. She was chewing gum in the corner and waiting for her teacher to finally stop talking. 

"SANCHEZ! PAY ATTENTION! DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DANCE THAT WELL??" Frisk smirked. 

"If i do will you leave me alone??" The woman scoffed. 

"Sure, why not?" Frisk blew a bubble of gum. She went to the front and the woman put a salsa song on. Heh, she was making her job easier. Frisk twisted and her feet started moving on their own, her arms held properly up. The woman was stunned. She did a twirl then bend backwards. She started going from one side to the other and did a twirl. She went backwards then came forth and stopped in a pose. She looked at the teacher and blew another balloon right in her face. She winked. 

"Let's be honest darling...you could never move like this." The woman gasped and Frisk started walking away. She took her bag from her desk and started leaving when some body-guards stopped her. 

"Great...." She said exhaling. A sharp pain shot through her head.

* * *

"Sanchez, do you know math that well that you need to sleep in my class?" Asked her teacher. Frisk lazily opened one eye. She snorted. 

"Yes, i do. I also do know that on the second line that plus is supposed to be a minus, you could have used a formula at the end and you have been going in circles for the past 15 minutes. Now if you'll excuse me? I have better things to do then sit here and watch you get a simple equation wrong." Frisk said as she saluted with two fingers, picked up her bag and left. The man was stunned and as he stepped towards the boards he took of his glasses and scratched his head. 

"I be damned...she's right..." And that's how Frisk almost always slept in her math class. 

* * *

She was getting annoyed by their giggling and screaming as her roommates and some friends were telling scary stories. She groaned. 

"COULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?? YOUR STORIES AREN'T EVEN SCARY!!" The girls frowned.

"Do you know something 'scary'...?" Said a girl, spitefully. 

"I do..." Frisk checked the clock and smirked. It was almost 11. She leaned forward and started talking about La Llarona. The girls were pale as ghosts after she was finished and just in time, the big clock in the tower started chimming signalling it was 11. The girls all screamed and Frisk chuckled. She loved to hear those scared screams...Okkkk maybe Chara did rub off of her a bit.

* * *

"FIFTH PRANK THIS MONTH ALONE...FIFTH!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" The woman yelled at her, her hat almost falling down as she was held by two guards in front of the headmistress. She scoffed. 

"I think we're really past the point in asking what's wrong with me--" The loud sound that could be heard as the handle of her walking cane hit Frisk made even the guards flinch. She didn't look at the principal anymore as the blood was dripping down on her face. She sniffed and smirked. 

"I can't wait for your ass to get sued...I swear..." She said. The guards grabbed her tighter and the woman waved to them, dismissevly.

"Take her to detention." Frisk's eyes widened. Detention meant a good ass beating that's what it was. 

"WAIT! COME ON! THE PRANK WAS HARMLESS!! WAIT! NO!!" But Frisk was already getting dragged to the room. When they opened the door and threw her in she thought she was alone...That is until the voice of one of her teacher's could be heard. 

"Hello, Miss Sanchez." And she can't remember anything else other than red. The principal back in her office was now at her desk, frowning as she could hear Frisk's screams. 

"I will do everything to mold you properly....YOU belong to ME now..." The woman said as she smirked as another pained scream came from the room. 

"Music to my ears." She said as she sipped her tea. That woman was a true ~~_**MONSTER.**_~~

* * *

Frisk had to step in, so she did. She couldn't have left that poor girl to get robbed by these kids. It was unfair, a 7v1 but Frisk could take it. And she did so far. All the boys were groaning on the ground as the girl was frowning at Frisk and our monster saviour had her fists up and ready to fight. Blood was dripping down from her mouth. Kids were cheering. The cold air was stinging in her lungs. The bitter copper taste in her mouth and the pain she felt in her whole body showed that she got a good beating from them. A group of kids was watching the fight. But they were all down now. She spat and scoffed as she turned around to leave when the girl and the boys came forward. 

"Come on, freak. Done so soon? Is your monster boyfriend waiting for you? Oh but what's this?" The girl said as she took Frisk's bracelet off. Frisk froze. Oh hell no. Anything but her bracelet- The red and blue stone glowed as the girl held it up. 

"Heh, this will get us good money if you ask me. Did you boyfriend give it to you~? HAHAHHAH!!" Frisk turned around, her eyes glowing red. Disrespecting her or monsters was something...But touching her bracelet and making fun of Sans? These bitches didn't know what was coming.

"Care to run that by me again, bitch??" Frisk asked, with a dangerous look on her face.

"I said....DID. YOUR. BOYF-" The girl didn't get to finish her sentence. Suddenly the kids were all pulled in an encounter. 

"You played by your rules....Now let's play by mine~" Frisk said, her eyes a crimson red. Determination was flowing through her. The determination to get her beloved bracelet back. The kids were all scared. Their souls well dully colored. 

"Heard you loud and clear...Look at those pitiful souls...Now look at mine~" Her little red heart was glowing strongly. The kids couldn't believe it. The kids couldn't believe anything anymore as Frisk was summoning all types of magic. From bones to lasers to fire and knives and back to robots and electricity. All the attacks she learned from her friends and monsters in general. Frisk checked their stats. Their LV made her sick. She scoffed at them and waited for them to give up. They did. The encounter ended as she got the bracelet and some money out of it. She wiped the blood from her face and smiled as she put her bracelet back on. 

"Oh and one more thing? Watch your mouths next time or i won't be so nice...After all, I have full advantage in an encounter~" She saluted the kids who were all on the ground, staring traumatized at her. Frisk snorted. 

"Did you seriously think i would stay and take it darling? tsk...You disgust me." Frisk turned towards the girl they stole the money from, smiled and gave it back. The girl beamed and Frisk patted her head then she left. She looked at her bracelet and ran her finger over the stone. 

"Just take me home....please..." She said as she slid down the wall in the hallway and then everything went to a blur. 

* * *

Frisk was running towards the fence of the orphanage. If she had to? She will run away again. But the guards were getting near. She was running fast, the wind howling alongside the dogs in the streets. She got to the fence and looked behind her. She could see the light of flash-lights getting near. She gritted her teeth and climbed on the fence. She was now on top of the fence. The men who were coming for her were all trying to shake her off. She jumped on the other side and dolted through the streets. She was tired but she needed to get out of that place. Next stop? The bus stop two streets away. It takes you to New Home in Underground. 


	39. An unexpected guest (The Legal Trouble Mini Arc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give you guys a small wholesome chapter.

Frisk was tired. It took all her will power not to fall asleep on the bus. She got off in New Home and sighed. She started running again. The warm stone suddenly turned to cold stone with puddles which soon enough turned to crunching snow. She was back in Snowdin. She sighed as she rubbed her eyes. She knocked on the door. Gaster opened the door only to freeze in front of her. 

"F-Frisk...?" the man asked shakingly. Frisk smiled and the two hugged. Frisk looked in the living-room at the two stunned skeleton kids. Papyrus and Sans were staring with empty sockets. Next thing she knew she wasn't hugging Gaster anymore, but someone else. A person that felt warm. She immediately recognized the warm feeling and put her hands around the person's neck. 

"Hey there lovely-bones..." Sans tightened his hug. 

"god damn it, frisk...." He said sniffling. She giggled. She then had a smaller set of arms wrap around her. She picked the little skeleton up. 

"Hey Papy..." She said with a tired smile. 

"FRISK! HOW DID YOU GET HERE??" Frisk froze. 

"Uhhh....i jumped a fence ran two streets then ran through the whole Underground...?" She asked. Sans and Gaster frowned. 

"You WHAT?!" They both asked. She laughed awkwardly. 

"They wouldn't even let me send letters...What can i say about messages?? I don't even know where my phone is." The two skeletons however were paying more attention to something else. Frisk looked beaten up. Papyrus let go and Sans came closer, inspecting her. 

"the hell did they do to you in that place...?" Sans asked, frowning as he turned her head around. 

"I'm fine...I'm just kinda tired..." She said yawning. 

"Then you should sleep...When do you think the guards will come to pick you up...?" Gaster asked. Frisk scratched the top of her head. 

"Tomorrow at lunch if we're lucky...?" She said with half a shrugg. Sans sighed. 

"i guess one night will have to do..." Sans said. He wrapped his hands around her and they both teleported to Frisk's bedroom. She sighed in satisfaction when she let herself drop on her bed. 

"so...what has been happening in that place..?" Frisk then started telling Sans stories. She didn't talk about detention nor punishments but she did talk about the pranks she has been pulling, her roommates and the encounter. 

"you seriously traumatized a whole set of kids for the bracelet i gave you...?" Sans asked, blushing bright blue. She giggled. 

"I'd be lying if i said 'no'...heh...You should have seen their faces!" Sans snorted as he pulled out the necklace. 

"i'd be lying if i said i wouldn't have done the same." Frisk lit up like a light bulb. 

"So you wear it all the time as well??" He snorted. 

"baby-bones, you actually thought i'd take it off...?" Frisk blushed. 

"Not really...but i didn't expect you to wear it so much...i guess??" She asked. Sans stared at her amused. 

"man i missed that dumb chubby face of yours..." He said as he poked her cheeks. Frisk frowned as he then proceeded to grab her cheeks and play with them.

"Sthaapppp-" She said as she tried to get his hands off. He chuckled. 

"alright alright...man....this feel so sureal...why would you even do such a dumb thing to come here...?"

"I missed you guys...I guess especially you but-- WAIT NO- DON'T MAKE THAT FACE, I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD!!" Sans was smiling like a dummy and looking at her. 

"me especially huh~? my my, you flatter me mi'lady." Frisk groaned and Sans chuckled. 

"man i missed your stupid self...i forgot how much i depended on you....it..it kinda hurt...." Frisk smiled and kissed his cheekbone. 

"Don't worry...it's mutual..." Sans frowned.

"but i hate it! i...i depend on you so much that it hurts frisk.....i...i don't want you to go back...." Frisk hugged him. 

"I know.....i don't want to go back either...." They stayed there for a while. Sans scoffed. 

"when did i even become so soft....fuck...i just....i want you to come back so we can spend our nights together again...no nightmares....just midnight talks.....and...i want to play pranks again together and just....shit- i didn't realize we spend almost 24 hours of the day together now it's just so empty...." Frisk started laughing, Sans blushed blue. 

"AWWWW!! So you do care about me...I thought I was the only one that noticed..." Sans sat up. 

"you kidding?! you mean so much to me...how could i not notice?!" She smiled and sat up as well. 

"I don't knowww...i thought you didn't care so much about me as i did for you..." Sans frowned. 

"never think like that...ever. i care for you so much...come on, baby-bones...throw me a bone here?" Frisk chuckled.

"Love you silly bones..."

"love ya to, baby-bones....now come on...you practically ran a mile..." Frisk sighed and let her head fall on the pillow. 

"Fine fine, i'll sleep...." She closed her eyes and soon enough she was asleep. Sans took his pillow and put it on his head. 

"god damn it frisk.....seriously...? just for me you-- ughhhhhh!....i'm in deep...i bet uncle classic would laugh his ass off at this..." Sans said frowning but then he looked at his human and he relaxed. 

"night you dummy..."

* * *

"We are so sorry for the inconvenience of Frisk running away." The buffer guard said. Frisk scoffed as he was holding her by her arm. 

"So Frisk...what do we say?" Frisk shrugged. 

"I don't regret shit?" The man growled at her. She chuckled.

"I live to make you angry, pal. Let's just get this over with...I already know i have detention..." She said as she was walking away. 

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE IT'S NORMAL-- Ugh...What a brat." The guard left. It took all of the three skeleton's will power not to blast him out of their house and keep Frisk. Sans father turned towards him. 

"Son...? We are payin ga visit to the Surface...we need to get her back." Sans smirked. 

"i'm all ears, old man."

* * *

"YOU INSOLENT! STUPID! CHILD! HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY?! NOT TO MENTION TO THESE- THESE- ANIMALS!!" The woman said as she looked at Frisk. Frisk scoffed. 

"Listen...you see them as animals...? I see this place as your personal zoo. I think we've both got our beliefs here." The woman was red with rage. She was about to hit Frisk. 

"No....No...You know what...? Take her to detention but DON'T let her out until tomorrow." Frisk's eyes widened. 

"WHAT THE HELL- ARE YOU SICK OR SOMETHING?! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?!" The woman smirked. 

"NOW!" The guards started dragging her. 

"WAIT! STOP! AGHHH!! YOU WILL REGRET THIS! ONE DAY YOU WILL SO REGRET THIS!" Frisk's eyes lit up a dangerous red. 

"JUDGE ALWAYS JUDGE AND SINNERS ALWAYS SIN...BUT YOU?! THE JUDGE WILL HAVE NO MERCY FOR THE LOVE IN YOUR SOUL!" The woman froze at the bone chilling words. She didn't know why....she didn't know what it meant but she knew one thing. 

~~ _**.She was done for.** _ ~~


	40. Dirt, dirt and more dirt (The Legal Trouble Mini Arc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? What did we find this chapter? Frisk got dirt of the awful principal? OHHH~?? :^

Frisk was walking around the halls. It was way too early for classes but she couldn't sleep anymore. She was tired and sore but still what else was there? She was however glad she got to sneak in a camera. She didn't get to her phone but she knew that this camera? WILL come in handy. She was out for black-mail after all. She wanted that woman to go DOWN. At least so she thought until she passed Madame's office. Frisk raised an eye-brow as she saw that the door was a bit opened. She pushed it open and her eyes widened when she realized....The principal wasn't there. She smirked and went in, closing the door after her. 

"If i can't get you to spill...I'll spill shit myself..." Frisk mumbled to herself as she approached the desk. She looked unphased at the papers...That is until she noticed some weird papers. Frisk frowned as she picked them up. Money checks. Frisk couldn't believe the amount of money on them. She took photos. She looked around some more. She saw the principal's tea had a weird shade. Sniffing it made her realize it had alcohol in it. Wasn't this place super strict?! How in the world-?! That's when she noticed something. A drawer. She opened it only to find a lot of fake ID's and cards. 

The cards made her sick as she realized they were slut numbers. But not any numbers. It was Madame's private number. Frisk put them back after she took some photos and gagged. This was gross. She opened another drawer only to close it fast. Nudes...a lot of nudes...some were her principal's and some were men's nudes. However she needed to open it again to take a photo. As she took photos she noticed something. A man that looked familiar. She pulled out the photos only to freeze and gag again. THAT MAN was HER DAD. Frisk gulped as she could feel the vomit coming. This was sick...But then she frowned. How did Madame know her father? She roumaged some more around and found photos of the principal and her father. They seemed to know each other since high-school. Then she found some photos of her whole family with an X across her mother's face and hers. Frisk's eyes widened as she took photos of them.

With the photos she also found a folder. As she opened it she found paper work for a car. It was probably Madame's old car...But something else caught her attention. The car's lable. It was YYYYYY which also was....the car that killed her parents. Frisk couldn't believe this. Madame was the reason her parents were dead....That's when she remembered something that she wished she would have forgotten. But in this moment? She was glad she remembered. The woman her father used to bring home WAS Madame. Frisk couldn't believe this. That's when she heard the clacking of shoes on the ground. Frisk looked at the door before she quickly put everything back and looked around. She couldn't get out through the door now. She looked at the window and smirked. Bingo. 

"I tell you, Johnson...Some of the workers are incompetent-...Johnson...Did i close my door?" The woman asked. The guard shrugged. She slowly approached the door, trying to mask the sound of heels on the ground. She opened the door only to find no one was there. 

"Huh....Peculiar..." The woman said as she closed the window and sat down. Frisk was however hanging on the edge of the window with her camera in her mouth. She looked down and frowned. She didn't know if she could exactly make that jump. She inhaled and started looking around. Where could she go from here? That's when she saw one of the boy's room opened. She remembered who's room it was and smirked as she made her way from window to window. She knocked softly on the window and to her luck a boy with dirty blonde hair opened the window. 

"Frisk?!" He said. Frisk made a motion of him shutting up and he helped her in. She sighed. 

"Thanks Luka..." She said. The guy nodded. 

"Why the hell were you hanging like that?" Frisk smirked as she raised the camera. 

"I went on a bit of an adventure and i found quite the dirt on our dear old Madame." Luka's eyes widened. 

"You didn't-- YOU WERE IN HER OFFICE?!" Frisk shushed him. He covered his mouth. Frisk sighed. 

"Yeah...And the shit i found is unbelievable..." She said with a smirk. Frisk opened her inventory. Luka stared at her in surprise as he saw the magical screen appear. 

"WOAH!! WHAT'S THAT?!" Frisk smiled. 

"my little secret...It's called an 'inventory'. That's how i carry stuff around without the guards or teachers noticing. It can be accesed with magic from the souls or for humans? DT." Luka looked mesmerized as she was scrolling through her stats and stuff. 

"That's so cool!!" She smiled and looked at her HP.

"Ugh...I'm down a few points...Hold up i need to heal up." She said and took out a glamburger. Those things SOMEHOW never went old. It was Mettaton's fathers secret recipe. Luka watched as Frisk's bar was going up. 

"That's better.." She said. Luka looked mesmerized. 

"You need to teach me that." Frisk nodded. 

"Sure...But first...? This gal here needs some more dirt...and i think i know where to look next." Luka raised an eye-brow. 

"I'm all ears if you need a hand." She smirked. 

"Gladly." 

* * *

"These ambassadors are unbelievable...They can't have a meeting with us until next week...GOD DAMN IT!" Gaster said as he slammed the kitchen table. Sans flinched. 

"w-woah there...you might break the table.." He said, sweating. His father rarely got mad...But when he did it was SCARY! 

"FATHER, PLEASE CALM DOWN...YOU'RE JUST GOING TO MAKE THINGS WORSE...BY BREAKING THE TABLE..." Sans snorted. Gaster shot them a deadly stare. 

"yeahhhh...i'll uhh...i'll be in my room...PEACE!" Sans immediately teleported to his room. Papyrus looked at the place his brother was then at his father. He smiled awkwardly then ran. Gaster sighed and rubbed his template. His sons weren't seeing the bigger picture. Any more tim for Frisk's in that place could leave even more damage then she already has. And THAT says a lot...

* * *

"Listen, Luka...You keep watch and try to distract the guards as i go in. We have a mximum of 15 minutes and that's more than enough for what i need." The boy hummed and nodded. Frisk pulled out her flash-light and opened the big metal door leading to the basment of the orphanage. No student was allowed to go in...which left Frisk wondering what was in there. And she thinks she may have found the answear. As she was coming up with a plan and studying different escape routes she passed the place and heard some strange noises. She turned her flashlight on and started descending. 

As she got to the bottom and her eyes finally could see something else other than creepy stares she stopped, dumbfound. She looked around and found a light switch. She opened it and couldn't believe her eyes. The table was filled with all types of drugs...Not to mention there was totally moonshine in that metal barrel over there. Is that what Madame had in her tea..? Jesus Christ this was NOT what she expected. There was preffesional equipment in this place. She took out her camera and started taking photos. She saw another photo of madame and her father smoking together a blunt and on it was written: Why'd you only ever call me when you're high?. Frisk smirked. She now knew what to do to upset the woman. Serenade her a bit, you know? She chuckled. Out of anxiety she rubbed the bracelet. A silly thought came to her mind. 'Would Sans listen to it and like it?' because she actually liked the song. But something pulled her out of her thoughts:

"FRISK! COME ON!!" Luka said and she snapped out of her trance. What a dumb thought to have at a time like this- Damn that skeleton- She quickly dolted towards the stairs, she turned off the lights and ran up the stairs. After she closed the door, a guard saw them. 

"HEY! GET AWAY!!" Frisk's eyes widened. She looked at her friend.

"Luka, run." His eyes widened. 

"W-what?! And just leave you--"

"I SAID RUN!!" The boy looked at her and she nodded. He started running and Frisk started running towards the guard. She slid past him. 

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, FUCKER!!" The guard didn't think twice as he ran after her. She was glad Luka was safe at least. But it wasn't long until she was catched. This meant more detention. 

* * *

Frisk was chilling outside and that's when she saw her principal out for a stroll. She managed to steal a tape recorder and a tape with the song she wanted from one of the guards. She was really lucky. She started playing the song just as the woman was passing by. The woman froze and turned to Frisk. She smirked. There were guards around and the guard again went live. Of course, our lovely skeleton logged in. 

"this guy's live again with frisk!!" Sans said. Gaster gestured to the projector. 

"Child what are you doing?!" The woman asked loudly. Frisk got up smiling as she started singing as well. 

"The mirror's image  
Tells me it's home time  
But I'm not finished  
'Cause you're not by my side" The woman looked shocked at Frisk but kids were gathering around. 

"STOP THIS RIGHT THIS INSTANT!! I HATE THIS SONG!" Frisk raised an eye-brow but didn't pay attention. The woman frowned. Was it possible she knew...? But there was no way she could possibly know...

"And as I arrived I thought I saw you leaving  
Carrying your shoes  
Decided that once again I was just dreaming  
Of bumping into you  
Now it's three in the morning  
And I'm tryna change your mind  
Left you multiple missed calls  
And to my message you reply  
"Why'd you only call me when you're high?"  
"Hi, Why'd you only call me when you're high?"" Frisk sang. Some kids were clapping as the other girls were scoffing. The woman was shaking in rage as memories of a past love were resurfacing. She needed a smoke, BADLY. 

"Somewhere darker  
Talking the same shite  
I need a partner  
Well are you out tonight?  
t's harder and harder to get you to listen  
More I get through the gears  
Incapable of making alright decisions  
And having bad ideas" Frisk said smugly as she eyed the woman curiously. Sans was curious why she was doing this but...Sans didn't care at that point. He always loved her voice after all. 

"Now it's three in the morning  
And I'm tryna change your mind  
Left you multiple missed calls  
And to my message you reply (message you reply)  
"Why'd you only call me when you're high?"  
(Why'd you only call me when you're)  
"Hi, why'd you only call me when you're high?"" The woman had her fists balled. Sans smirked. 

"the principal is getting mad...that's why she's doing this..." Sans said. Gaster hummed in agreement and hummed. 

"And I can't see you here, wonderin' where am I  
Sort of feels like I'm runnin' out of time  
I haven't found all I was hoping to find  
You said you gotta be up in the morning  
Gonna have an early night  
And you're starting to bore me, baby  
"Why'd you only call me when you're high?"" The instrumental was long, like it was meant to annoy that woman. And from Sans specullations, it was. Frisk smirked as she inhaled as it was coming to an end. 

""Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high?"  
"Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high?" Frisk sang from the top of her lungs. The woman backed away. For a moment...she looked just like her father when he sang to her. Sans sockets went blank at her raw voice singing and blue started dusting his cheek-bones. 

"OOOO~ Bone-buddy~ You got quite the girl with air in her lungs, eh?" Undyne said as she poked his skull. He sank down in his seat. Oh boy oh boy....Alphys chuckled and Toriel giggled as they both heard Undyne's dumb statement. 

"shut it, fish-sticks.." He said as he pulled his hood on. 

""Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high?"  
"Why'd you only ever phone me when you're (high)?"" Frisk sang again as the song ended. Her voice was so beautiful, Sans wanted to hear it one more time. He will have to ask Frisk to sing this song again. It was a nice song. It goes in their playlist. 

"ENOUGH! WHAT A MESS!! I am taking my leave." The woman said shaking as she left with quick steps. Frisk started laughing and put the end of the song again on as she started singing again. The woman only started walking faster, trying to cover her ears. The guard came forward. 

"I believe you know that this is disturbing the silence of this place?" Said the guard and all the kids that gathered to Frisk's little show left. Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah yeah big guy...Just take me to detention already. heh..." She said as she shrugged. The live ended. Sans wanted to groan. Frisk was killing him. Chara chuckled. 

"Hit you in the boner, eh?" Sans shot up like burned at the remark. 

"what the hell, demon-child?!" Chara snorted as Flowey was laughing at him. Gaster gave Sans his phone back and patted his shoulder as he leaned to whisper. 

"I recorded the whole thing. Your welcome." Sans let his skull fall on his desk. But he was grateful in the back of his skull. He just didn't want to admit it. However something more important was happening tomorrow. They were finally able to go talk to the ambassador's about this whole mess. And that? That meant they might be able to take Frisk back. And any precent of succeed was better than 0. Sans knew for a fact he won't be able to go for much longer without her. And Frisk was feeling the same on the other side. They both played with the stone of their jewels at the same time. But there was a difference. Frisk had a plan. A plan to bring that woman down. And she was sure of two things. 1. Gaster will play his part without knowing it. 2. She was determined to succeed. Not only for her...But for her family and for her bonehead.

And you know what Determination means...?

_***SAVE SUCCESFUL*** _


	41. Judges always Judge and Sinners always Sin (The Legal Trouble Mini Arc)

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?! HOW IS THAT EVEN FAIR?! SHE IS THE MONSTER SAVIOUR!! PLEASE!!" Gaster said as he got up at the ambassador's table. The ambassador sent by the USA looked at the man and frowned. 

"Listen, she is a human and a child nonetheless, she needs proper human education!" The man said. A woman coming from Mexico got up as well. 

"The man is right, she loves monsters as her family as i think she should be able to live with them!" She said in an aggressive way. The ambassador of France got up. 

"This is madness!! What education can monsters provide for a human??" Gaster frowned. 

"More than enough, thank you very much. Plus that damned place is a prison! Who would even send a child there?!" Sans was leaning against a wall, further from the table. 

"I assure you she's fine!" The ambassador of USA said. The Ambassador for Spain got up. 

"That place is the devil's lair! I stand by Gaster's decision! I say we legally make him her guardian by having him filling the papers!!" The ambassador for France scoffed. 

"We shall talk to the principal of the place...Call her on skype!" The screen off to the side lit up as the call started. The same woman that took Frisk away came on. Sans eye started flaring. That whore--

"Hello! How may i help you gentlemen?" The lady said. 

"Please bring Frisk inside your office." The woman's eyes widened. 

"A-Are you sure...?" They all nodded. The woman sighed. 

"TIMOTHY! PLEASE BRING MISSES SANCHEZ TO MY OFFICE!!" The woman yelled. They all waited. Suddenly a voice in the background started talking. 

"Woah there buddy. Hands off the merchandise, sheesh..." It was Frisk. Sans tried his best not to snort at that. 

"Misses Sanchez--" But the lady didn't get to finish her sentence. 

"Listen, if this is about the explosive toilet paper prank i promise it was harmless and i already went to detention." Frisk said. Sans started laughing, using a hand to stifle the laughter. That was his Frisk, alright. He started playing with the necklace around his neck without even realizing. 

"No, Miss Sanchez...It's not about...THAT...It's about the ambassadorial table. They wish to speak with you." Frisk's eyes widened. She cleared her throat. 

"So be it." The camera turned towards Frisk. She was wearing a uniform with a dress and a corset. Her hair was tied up and she clearly had make up on. 

"Frisk!" Gaster breathed out. Frisk was stone-cold. She looked off to both sides where two body-guards were standing. 

"Frisk, how is life in there??" Frisk smiled. 

"Oh, it's ok, we have classes about--" And as Frisk was talking she looked, uneasy. That's when she started doing weird motions with her hands. 

"she's using sign language!" Sans said. The ambassadors all turned towards the screen and looked at her hands. Her motions were quick. It was clear she didn't want to let the others see. Sans quickly motioned something on his hands as well as Gaster was frowning at her hands. 

"Yeah, and that's about it...I-I think i have to go to class..." The woman smiled tensely as the camera was turned around. She made a quick motion to her neck. There was the sound of a groan of pain coming from one of the guards and the door being kicked opened. 

"FUCKING BRAT--" One of the guards said and footsteps could be heard. They both were chasing after her. 

"VIVA LA REVOLUTION BITCH!! BUAHAHAHH! WHAT'S THIS FOR A HISTORY CLASS??!" Frisk could be heard out in the hallway. Sans sockets went blank. 

"she signed....help. please get me out...." He said. Gaster looked at his son. The woman was muted and was talking to someone, clearly yelling. The ambassadors were all staring at each other. 

"There is no question...she needs to get out. Who is for Gaster to be her legal guardian please raise your hand!" The ambassador of Mexico said. Everyone raised their hands apart from USA and France. 

"no te preocupes, la vamos a sacar (don't worry, we are getting her out)" Gaster sighed in relief as he saw the votes. 

"You heard this, Sans..? We are getting her back." Gaster said with a happy glee in his eyes. Sans smile softened. 

* * *

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! THE HELL DID YOU EVEN TEOLD THEM?!" The woman yelled. 

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! MADAM- PLEASE--" Frisk said. The walking cane came down and hit her. Blood was dripping down from her mouth. The crimson red liquid slowly staining her uniform. 

"YOU....Y O U.... YOU WILL BRING THIS PLACE TO RUIN!!" Frisk smirked. 

"I wanted to do it anyways...Heh.." Another hit. Frisk coughed and spat the blood on the floor. The woman was shaking. Frisk smiled. 

"My job here is done, whore. I'm out..." Frisk got up and sniffed once, wiping the blood from her mouth. She exited the office. Kids would turn to look at her left and right. Frisk rolled her eyes. She sniffed again. She hoped her message got through. 

* * *

"WHAT?! THEY WANT FRISK BACK?! WHY?!" The woman yelled as she was called by the USA ambassador. Frisk's eyes widened as she heard the conversation through the door. 

"THEY CAN'T- SHE'S MY PROPERTY- SHE...Tsk...These stupid monsters..." Frisk's eyes glowed with a red-ish hue. Stupid monsters huh?? 

"Tsk. If she will be leaving, she will be leaving with my stamp all over her..." Frisk froze. She started running. She was in danger. 

_***SAVE SUCCESFUL*** _

* * *

"Gaster, calm down...It's just a bit of paper work..." Said Gerson as Gaster was breathing in and out. 

"I know...but..I...I can't...I-I'm becoming her legal guardian, Gerson!" He said, in the ninth cloud. The old turtle chuckled. Sans and Papyrus looked at their father, proudly. Sans was feeling, for some reason that his necklace was getting uncomfortable. Like something bad was happening but he didn't know what. He started playing with it. 

"NEXT!" Said the voice as the person before them left. 

"Make us proud, Gaster. She is coming home..." Gaster inhaled and entered. Sans and Papyrus looked at each other and they smiled. Frisk was coming home.

* * *

"T-This p-place i-is creepy..." Alphys said. Most of the kids asked to come and see Frisk as she will be taken home. But they were stopped at the gate by a guard. 

"YOU MAY NOT ENTER! THIS IS A PRIVATE PLACE!!" Gaster scoffed. Chara came forward. She was holding Flowey in a pot. 

"Excuse me, sir?" The ghost said. 

"You move or i move you MYSELF!" She said, her eyes going black and oozing. The man backed away. The principal was standing behind the bodyguard. 

"I am sorry but i simply cannot allow a student be taken away by a bunch of zoo animals! She is a human child that you have corrupted and i will thrive in fixing her." A spitting sound came from behind her. 

"The only thing that needs fixing is you..." They all looked behind the woman. 

"FRISK!" The kids exclaimed. She wiped her mouth. She was bloodied and bruised. 

"Move out the way lady...You lost. He has the papers. HE is officially my guardian." The woman stared in disbelief. 

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!!" Gaster smirked. 

"It is true. Also? Meet us in a month in court. You just got sued not only for child abuse...But for keeping a child from their legal guardian." Frisk was panting as they all stared the woman down. She moved out of the way and opened the gate. Frisk immediately dolted towards Gaster and jumped in his arms. 

"You're safe now Frisk...We're right here...." Frisk tightened the hug and Gaster stared at the guards. 

"WHO did this to her...?" Gaster said, his eye flaring purple. The guards looked away and left. The woman was staring at the monsters who were hugging Frisk one by one. The last monster was Sans. He pulled her in a tight hug and she returned it. He twirled her around and they stopped and stood like that for a good while. 

"i missed you so much, baby bones..." He said. Frisk giggled. 

"Missed you too, numb-skull..." She kissed his forehead. All the kids joined in the hug. They couldn't express how happy they were that Frisk was back. Gaster looked at Frisk. 

"Come on, let's get your stuff." She smiled. They all walked in, Gaster shoving past the principal as they walked in. They walked towards the dorms and Frisk entered the small room. The girls screamed. 

"GET AWAY FROM US DEMON!" Frisk rolled her eyes and took her bag. She then flipped the bird at the girls. 

"Oh yeah and Sans?? They're the ones that threw me off the roof." She said walking by him. Sans sockets went blank. 

"someone hold me before i summon a blaster or i'll end them--" Undyne put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Chill bone-buddy. Let's go." 

* * *

"Ahhhh~ It feels so good to be back home!" Frisk said laying in bed. Sans pulled her in a tight hug. 

"now this feels better~" He said. Frisk chuckled. 

"You're sometimes clingier than me...and that says a lot." Sans smirked. 

"what can i say? i am like a cat." Frisk snorted. 

"Cause you're lazy and you take cat naps all day?" He sniffled. 

"no...?" They both started laughing and they closed their eyes. 

"Night lovely-bones..." He chuckled. 

"night, frisky." 

And finally they were together. But don't fret. The court has a spot for the sinners.

* * *

Frisk, Sans, Gaster and Gerson were on one side as the principal was on the other. Frisk still had some bruises and some band-aids from the beating she got a month ago. She didn't let Toriel heal her. It was solid evidence of the hell from that place. Frisk was eye-ing the woman.

"SILENCE! LET THE PROCESS BEGIN!" A person came forward and listed the accusations that were given to the woman. The woman got up immediately. 

"NONE OF THE ACCUSATIONS ARE TRUE!! I TOOK GREAT CARE OF THE CHILD AND THEY CLEARLY WERE INFLUENCED BY THE MONSTER! I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT HER!!" Frisk got up as well. 

"PROTECT ME FROM A LOVING FAMILY OR WHAT?!" The woman snarled and they both sat down as the judge waved his hand. The rest of the trial went clean. However at the end, the woman got mad. 

"THAT'S IT! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!! I AM BEING FRAMED AND THAT DEMON OF A CHILD IS OUT TO GET ME!!" Frisk smiled. 

"I'VE BEEN OUT TO GET YOU SINCE YOU CRASH MY PARENTS CAR YOU BITCH!" The woman froze. Frisk straightened her back. 

"You thought i didn't knew did you? The fact my dad had an affair with you and when he had me you were MAD! It took you how long? 9 years to kill them huh? Yeah...I remember don't worry...Was it worth it to make my life a living hell??" The woman looked at Frisk in disbelief. 

"You think i don't know your dirty plans? You think i haven't seen what you do? Walking from men to men, getting money from them and putting kids in a school that raises the same thing as yourself....Gold diggers. Not to mention the drugs and weed from downstairs in the basement!!" Gaster and Sans stared in disbelief. 

"Your honor, if i may?" Frisk said. The man nodded. Frisk gave him a few photos of either files or the machine. Nude photos from different sites and all of that. She gave him photos of beaten up kids and she smirked as the Judge's face fell. 

"When did you...?" The woman asked in disbelief.

"At exactly 6:30 in the morning you take your coffee...but you are soooo~ sure your students aren't smart enough to check the door since you raise them that way, you leave it open. Darling i snooped through all your stuff. I saw the shady activity and yes it is true it's a violation of privacy but i did it with a purpose....To finally be free from this hell..." The judge looked at her and his stern gaze softened. 

"How long has this been going on, child? I believe you are quite sharp." Frisk nodded. 

"For approximately 14 years...And yes...I am sharp. I have the best tutor." She turned around at Gaster. He smiled. They took the break for a verdict.

"You little brat...My life is ruined!!"The woman said. Frisk chuckled. 

"I know~"

"How did you even find all of these?!"Frisk touched her template a few times. Madame snarled.

"BUT HOW COULD YOU DEDUCE SUCH THINGS FROM ONLY PAPERS AND GLIMPSES IN MY OFFICE?! THIS ISN'T RIGHT- YOUR HONOUR SHE'S ONLY A CHILD!" The principal tried to scream after the Judge.

"yet her point is more valid then yours...amusing, huh??" The woman, in a fit of rage, lounged at Frisk but Sans was faster. He caught her with his blue magic. 

"yeahhh, don't touch my girl kk? cool? cool. now go back to your sit." He threw her in her seat. He growled at her, almost like an animal. Frisk patted his shoulder and he stopped and scoffed. He got the message: Not worth it. The judge came back. 

"After looking over all the evidence and seeing the state of the victim in this...I declare Madame, the principal of the Ebbot Orphanage...GUILTY! THE LEGAL GUARDIAN IS OFFICIALLY WING DINGS GASTER!" Frisk looked at the woman and tears welled up in her eyes. She looked at Gaster then at Sans and Gerson. She looked at her shaking hands as she ran them through her hair and inhaled. 

"I'm free..." She said shaking-ly. Gaster was tearing up as well. Frisk looked at them again and tears were fully streaming down her face. 

"I'M FREE!" She yelled and the monsters cheered as Gaster and Sans hugged Frisk. The woman stared with wide eyes at the little girl. She couldn't believe how much she acted like her father, one of the reasons she ever took her rage out on her yet...She was nothing like that man. She had such a kind heart and she was more capable of handling herself...She guessed years of trauma would turn any child into an adult...But she couldn't help the guilt she was feeling at her cheerings for freedom. _ **She felt her sins crawling on her back**_. Frisk was sobbing and the Judge had to look away so he won't cry as well.

"Damn it, someone get me a tissue!!" The Judge said. Frisk didn't care anymore. She hugged Gaster and smiled.

"Thank you..." Gaster patted her head as he held her. 

"I am your guardian for a reason, baby....nothing will hurt you anymore..." She sniffled again as she held onto the man's coat. She was finally safe. Some of the ambassadors were in the room. The mexican ambassador got up. 

"OH DIOS ESTO ES HERMOSO!! (OH GOD THIS IS BEAUTIFUL!)" The Spanish ambassador blew his nose. 

"LO SÉ!! (I KNOW)" They both hugged each other and started crying dramatically. The USA ambassador smiled softly, before coughing to not show he just showed weakness. 

"you saw that baby-bones...? you won. frisky....look at what you achieved. you saved yourself and countless kids. you're a hero! again!" Frisk smiled and kissed the skeleton. He blushed bright blue. 

"okkkk...note to self: compliment frisk more, holy--" But she already jumped in his arms as both of them were laughing. Frisk was free and safe. And for now? That's all that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a beautiful way to end this Arc eh? The bitch going to prison. :> And yes, Gaster uses pet names for Frisk. He sees her as his daughter after all...OH WAIT THE PAPERS- PFFFTTTT-


	42. Having a bad time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter suggested by K. I LOVED THIS~ Staring your lovely author :)))

"PFFFT- THIS IS HILARIOUS!!" Said Ink to me as I was sipping my tea reading the comments. 

"No shit..." I said as i looked at him unimpressed. I stretched up and yawned. 

"Open a portal for me so i can talk to TimeKid...I was busy with Overtale." Ink nodded as he swung his paint-brush and the portal opened. I took my laptop and tea and started walking. 

"YO TIMEKID! I got something for ya here that you may enjoy." Sans was holding Frisk in his arms as she they were both playing on the DS.

"sup, Y/A?" Sans said as I snorted. 

"Yeah...I'm too single for this shit...Here, read this." Sans took the laptop and read the comments. His face darkened as his socket started flaring with magic. 

"coordinates.... **N O W**." I smiled as I took his hand and we shook them. 

"Pleasure doing business with you. See ya this chapter." I said with a wink as I saluted and went back through the portal.

"how did it go??" Asked Ink. I smirked and gave him a thumbs-up. 

"That bitch is fucked-" We high fived. 

"welp, i got to go. see ya in a future story, maybe, probably~ if the readers will want that of course"

"No worries, my dude. I got quite them stories up my sleeve." I tipped my non-existent hat as he opened another portal. 

"ERROR! PUT DOWN MY FUCKING SKITTLES!!" I face-palmed. 

* * *

Sans was walking in the prison with his hands in his pockets as he finally got to the cell he wanted. 

"ayo, bitch? get up." He said casually. The woman got up, disgusted. 

"You again? Listen i am already here for so long i don't need you to shit on me even more..." She said snarling. 

"oh I DO. but it won't be me shitting on you...now get up, we have places to go." The woman got up, reluctantly and Sans grabbed her hand through the bars teleporting away. This is where it gets interesting. 

* * *

"here you go Y/A." Sans said as he teleported to an open field. I was there in my blanket writing a new chapter for my other stories. 

"Ah yes, great job. Hello Madame. Or...Actually this will come as a surprise but even i hated her so much....I named her Helga..." Sans snorted. 

"pfft- HELGA?! REALLY?! bruh-..." Sans said as he face-palmed. My character was now red in rage. 

"YOU TWO ARE UGHH- AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU NAMED ME?!" I whistled as i checked my watch. 

"Ah, no time for explaining. I want to keep this chapter shorter than the others." I said unimpressed. The woman was really mad now. 

"HEY DON'T JUST LEAVE ME OUT OF TH--" The woman froze in fear as you all approached. Pretty much armed like you were about to fight Nazi Germany or something similar to an Alien invasion. 

"Ah, yes. These are my readers, please say hello." I hope y'all said hello cuz she's about to get it. 

"holy damn those are more people than i thought-.." Sans said raising a bone-brow amused. 

"So much 4th wall breaking in one chapter..." I said a bit disappointed, but i am enjoying this, don't worry. 

"W-What are they doing here?! W-Why are they armed...??" Madame said. 

"Oh, Helga, Honeyyy~...They're here for you..." I said patting her back and pushing her forward. 

"i did say you will have a bad time, heh..." Sans said chuckling as i picked up my stuff and went over next to him. 

"W-What are they going to do to me??" Me and Sans shrugged. 

"We don't know...we're not sitting here to watch your ass getting beat. I want to finish some of my chapters andddd get my work done, yk?" I said finger-gunning her. 

"So, I'll leave the rest up to them, CYA!!" And me and Sans left through a portal. The rest?? Well...That is up to you dear reader ;))))) Giver her a bad time for us, kk??


	43. Father and Daughter bonding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely suggestion by Courtney baltezor! This idea was soooo sweet~

"So kids, today i am here to tell you there will be a daughter and father dance at our school! Every girl is supposed to attend with their dad!" Said Gerson. Frisk froze. Shit...Her dad? He was dead, not to mention he was quite the dick...How was she supposed to take him to the dance. Frisk frowned. Sammy raised her hand. 

"Yes, Sammy?" Their teacher said. The bunny girl got up. 

"Can we take someone we consider our father even if he isn't our father by blood??" The girl asked. The turtle monster laughed. 

"Of course! A father or a father figure! They both are perfect!" Frisk frowned. A father figure...? Does that mean...She had to ask Gaster?? He was the closest she's ever had to a father. She loved him as her own father. He was always kind and he protected her and not to mention he was now her legal guardian. Frisk sighed as she let her head fall on the desk. This will be harder than she thought. 

* * *

"Oh come on, Frisk...I am sure he would love to go with you!" Toriel said patting her back. Frisk sighed. 

"I don't know...what if he doesn't see me as a daughter...?" Papyrus and Sans snorted. 

"baby-bones...you're either really clueless or just refuse to see the truth...he doesn't treat me nor paps like that. he clearly has you as a favorite." Frisk sighed again. Papyrus put a hand on her back as well. 

"I AM SURE THAT IF YOU JUST ASK, EVERYTHING WILL TURN OUR ALRIGHT!" Frisk frowned. 

"What if it won't turn out alright...?" Chara scoffed. 

"You're such a baby sometimes you weirdo...Just ask. You won't die from it." Flowey sighed. 

"Putting it in nicer words, since Chara has no heart apperently (HEY!). You need to ask him or you will never know. I think you'd rather live with the regret of never asking." Flowey said. That's when Gaster stopped by their table. Frisk stiffened. 

"Hello kids! How are you all doing??" Frisk panicked and decided she needed to get out of there. 

"Uhhh...I need to use the restroom- bye!!" She said as she took her bag and ran. Sans face-palmed and Undyne groaned. Alphys looked sad at the running Frisk. Toriel sighed and Chara snorted. 

"Coward." Said Chara as she took a bit of her sandwich. 

* * *

Frisk was waiting for Gaster at the teacher's lounge. She wanted to ask him...But she didn't know how...Or if he could. 

"Ah, Frisk! I see you are waiting for someone, eh?" Said Gerson. Frisk jumped up. 

"G-Gerson! S-sorry, you startled me sir..." Frisk said laughing awkwardly. The man gave her a warm smile. 

"Here to collect something...? Or rather someone...?" Frisk looked down.

"I'm not sure i am worthy of that someone, sir..." The turtle frowned. 

"Nonsense! Who was the kid that saved the Underground??" Frisk looked at the turtle monster. 

"Me..." She said, shily.

"Who was the kid that got through years of abuse and fought with every piece and fiber of her being to come back to us when she was taken away??" Frisk smiled. 

"Me..." Gerson looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"And who did Gaster become the legal guardian to?" Frisk froze. 

"Me...." She said, her smile stretching. Gerson patted her head. 

"Come on, Frisk...Be brave! It would be a shame not to see you dance with him. You can do it, child." Frisk smiled and nodded. 

"Ah! Look who came! Gaster!!" Frisk stiffened. 

"Gerson...Ah, Frisk! How can i help you, dear?" Frisk stared at the man for a few seconds too many. 

"R-right...Ummm..Gaster i was wondering if you umm...you..." The man took of his glasses and raised a bone-brow. Suddenly the images of how he fought to get her back and all the times he cared for her flashed through her head. She didn't deserve him...She couldn't...

"Yes, Frisk?...What's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head. 

"Nothing...just got lost in thought...I was wondering if we can order pizza tonight?" Gaster blinked a few times then chuckled. 

"Of course! With ham just like you like it." Frisk smiled as the older skeleton entered the lounge. Gerson entered after him. Frisk sighed and started walking away. The turtle monster stopped in the door and looked at her. 

"Oh Frisk....You poor thing..." The man said. Gaster sighed as he sat down. 

"Maybe she doesn't see me as her father...?" He asked as he rubbed the bridge above his nasal cavity. Gerson chuckled. 

"Like father like daughter huh..?" He said to himself. It was clear as day, Gaster was waiting for Frisk to invite him to the dance. 

* * *

Frisk was at her desk writting a letter. At least like that, she won't mess it up as badly. She'll just slide it in his pocket or under his door or something. She took the piece of paper and read it. It was shitty. She tried again. She failed. And failed...and failed...and failed...AND FAILED AGAIN!! Why couldn't she write the perfect letter?? She just wanted to go with Gaster to the dance...she wanted to show just how much she cared...She loved Gaster as her father. She sighed and let her head drop on the desk. Maybe it was better this way...

She picked up one of the best letters she wrote and threw the others out. She started walking towards school. She didn't want to go...At school however, Frisk has tried countless of times to tell Gaster the truth...But she just couldn't. Not to mention she lost that stupid letter. It was better like this anyways. The dance though, was tomorrow night. Yeah...she couldn't go with Gaster even if she wanted to...And she wanted to...

* * *

Frisk was sitting on a chair as she watched the girls and their fathers dance. Toriel even offered to stay there with Frisk, but she kindly refused. She wouldn't keep her from having fun like that. However, suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around only to see Gaster standing there. 

"Oh! Hey Gaster.." Frisk said smiling. The man sat down next to her smiling as well. 

"How are you doing, dear?" Frisk shrugged. 

"I-It's kind of weird to be here...when i have no one...heh..." Frisk said, awkwardly fidgeting her hands. Gaster smiled. 

"Ah, I see...Well then, do you need a partner? Because your letter told me you do." Frisk blushed in embarrassement. 

"Y-You found it...? A-Ah...I-I'm sorry--" Gaster pulled her in a hug. 

"Frisk...There's nothing I would love more than you seeing me as a father figure...Don't worry...I was actually waiting for you to ask me to this dance as well!" Frisk looked up at the skeleton. 

"R-really...?" She asked. Gaster chuckled. 

"Of course! I became your guardian for a reason...Oh Frisk...never...BUT NEVER....let yourself feel like you don't deserve something. Because you deserve everything and more...and YOU make yourself deserve it." Frisk teared up as she listened to the skeleton talk. 

"Thank you..." Gaster sighed as he patted her head. 

"It's ok Frisk...I'm right here for you, baby..." Frisk sniffled and started laughing. 

"And here i was worrying you wouldn't see me as your daughter.." She said wipping her tears. Gaster laughed. 

"Between you and me? You are my favorite child out of all three of you." Frisk snorted and started laughing as well. That's when Gaster got up and out-stretched his hand. 

"May i have this dance?" Frisk smiled as she took his hand and they both walked over to the dance floor where they started dancing. Gaster clearly didn't know how to dance but him and Frisk were really having fun. She never felt like that before...Like she had a father...It was nice! She remembered when she was younger and they had this type of dance at her old school. She would stay on the side the whole night since the attendance was mandatory. They danced and laughed and cracked jokes the whole night. Gaster even made her calculate the speed they were dancing at. He was proud when she got the right answear. But soon enough the dance needed to end. Frisk was very tired so Gaster decided to carry her back. 

"Hey...Gaster...?" Frisk said as they were walking through the echo field. 

"Yes, Frisk?" He said. Apart from his steps on the grass, a soft chime in Waterfalls could be heard. 

"Did i say i love you already...?" She asked, yawning. Gaster chuckled. 

"Yes...Yes, you did..." Frisk hummed. 

"Well..I want to say it again...and to thank you...For being the father i never had..." Gaster sighed in satisfaction. 

"It's my pleasure, Frisk..." The girl closed her eyes and fell asleep as Gaster was carrying her in a piggy back ride. His smile stretched more as he felt her breathing softly and sleeping peacefuly. 

"I love you too Frisk....And i will be the best father to you...I promise..." And with that statement he walked all the way back to Snowdin, changed her and tucked her into bed, giving her a forehead kiss like he did with Papyrus. Frisk smiled softly at that. He brushed the hair out of her face and smiled again. 

"Yeah...I could get used to being your father....Good night, baby..." And like that the lights went out. And Frisk had one of the happiest nights in her life as Gaster...no, her father....Confirmed he loved her too. That's all she needed. That's all she wanted. She was happy. So very very happy. 


	44. It's just a project I swear!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another lovely suggestion by Frisk_reaper. Aw man this was fun to write XD

"Hello kids! I hope you are ready for our parenting project!!" Frisk spurted out her juice as Sans dropped his pen. Undyne fell off her leaning back chair and Alphys dropped her glasses. Toriel dropped her book and Asgore froze dead in his spot. Mk sunk down in his seat and Gorgette's snake froze. Mettaton turned towards the teacher in shock and Napstablook faded away. Chara and Asriel both pulled out knives from under their desks, ready to jump the teacher.

"Settle down children. We have a special assignment. It's half of your overall grade. You need to take care of this magical mechanical baby. It's magical because it works on magic powered batteries and it changes it's appearance to look like the project partner's. It will cry every time it needs something such as food, attention or dippers or even if it's uncomfortable." All the kids in class face-palmed at the same time. Frisk and Sans high-fived as they noticed they corrupted the whole class.;

"Come on children, pick your project buddies and start picking the babies up." Frisk and Sans watched as Alphys and Undyne got up first and picked the doll up. It immediately morphed into a water lizard. Frisk's eyes and Sans sockets widened. They immediately went full Gaster mode. Frisk looked at the joints and eyes. They were clearly mechanical. Sans then turned the baby with the back towards him.

"here, frisk. how much do you think the battery will last." Frisk frowned

"7 days on a maximum. it's clearly an one week project." Sans nodded. Frisk the frowned.

"what's wrong?" Sans asked.

"The mechanism for the points it's clearly inside the doll. We can't get it out without damaging it...which means-"

"we'll surely get caught...shit- what about a subtle hack?" Sans asked. Frisk shook her head again.

"It's clear they used a bigger module than other times...They learned our tricks." Sans frowned.

"it's a dark day..." Frisk nodded.

"Dark day indeed..." Undyne looked at them unimpressed.

"Just get your fucking doll...It's not like you'll die or something..." Frisk raised an eye-brow and smirked.

"Wanna be--"

"no." Sans said frowning as Frisk giggled and they both went forward to get the child. It immediately morphed into a pale human, almost white like an empty canvas. It had a nasal cavity and black eyes with white pupils. It also had a small fluff of hair like how Frisk used to have when she was a child and it was white with a brown-ish hue. Frisk and Sans both blushed a bit as they looked at it.

"It's kinda cute!" Frisk said smiling as she looked at the mechanical doll.

"we look good mixed together." Frisk raised an eye-brow, amused at him. He shrugged.

"That was your worse pick-up line..." Sans chuckled. 

"guess i'll have to try harder eh?" They both laughed. Frisk tilted her head at the little doll. It did the same. Frisk blinked in surprise and so did the baby. She frowned at the doll and so did it. Frisk started giggling and the doll giggled mechanically as well. Sans snorted.

"like mother like child?" Frisk snorted and playfully punched him. Next up were Asriel and Chara. It was interesting to see the child be a human like goat monster.

"Huh...That does look like you two, eh??" Chara blushed.

"Shut up you weirdo..." Asriel was blushing as well. It's clear they were way past the brother-zone. Frisk chuckled. Chara frowned at the baby and it frowned back. She let her black marks show on her face and the baby mimicked some of the marks. Chara gasped as her eyes twinkled. Asriel face-palmed. 

"This truly is my child!" Chara said, triumphally. The next baby was Gorgette's and MK's. It was armless like MK and it had Gorgette's hair. Toriel's and Asgore's child was just a goat monster then it was Mettaton's turn. Sammy pulled him after her.

"HELP! A TASTELESS RAG IS FORCING ME TO PARTNER WITH HER!!" Mettaton said as he passed Sans and Frisk they just chuckled and waved. Undyne pretended to be sad and shed a tear.

"Rest in piece soldier. You will be missed." She saluted. Everyone laughed at that. 

"sooo....wanna prank dad with this??" Sans asked with a smirk. Frisk raised an eye-brow. 

"I'm all ears..." They both smirked and fist-bumped. 

* * *

"heya old man." Sans said as he and Frisk both teleported. Frisk was holding the doll behind her. Gaster raised an eye-brow. 

"Ah, kids! I see you are home! How was school?" The smiled. 

"good. we even have a surprise for you!" Gaster raised a bone-brow, clearly amused at their giddiness. 

"Well then, let's see!" Frisk pulled out the doll. 

"dad, meet your grand-child." Gaster froze. 

"grand....child....?" He asked with blank sockets. The next thing the two knew the man was falling backwards and he fainted on the floor. 

"oops...THAT didn't go as planned now did it...?"

"Indubitably..." Frisk said as they both looked down at Gaster.

The child then started crying. Shit-

* * *

Gaster woke up to a groaning Frisk. 

"That doll cries so muchhh...You take it." Frisk said. Sans frowned. 

"the hell?! but it's not my turn yet." Frisk frowned. 

"It was supposed to be 15 minutes ago." They both were silent. 

"oh..." Was the only thing his son said as he picked the doll up. 

"So that thing is a doll...?" The both flinched. 

"Jesus Christ you scared the living shit out of me!" Frisk said putting a hand on her chest. 

"Oh thank god that is just a doll...I haven't had the talk with Sans about how humans work." Frisk blushed red brightly. 

"Jesus Christ, at least don't have it with me sheesh..." Frisk said backing away. 

"humans work differently??" Frisk and Gaster snorted. 

"Definitely..." Frisk said as she covered her face with her sleeves. 

"Is this one of Misses Doods projects...?" Frisk and Sans both nodded. 

"Whole week...?" Gaster asked. They both nodded again. He sighed and got up from the couch where he was moved. 

"Good luck..." The kids looked at each other and they sighed. This will be a long week. Andddd the doll is crying again. 

* * *

It has been 3 days since Misses Doods project and Sans and Frisk were now nailing it. Their baby barely cried and when it did it would stop after a few seconds as they both got used to it and they always worked well as a team. They were now doing homework in class and Alphys and Undyne were trying to make their baby stop crying.

"GOD DAMN IT! THIS THING MUST BE BROKE--" Frisk took the binkie from Alphys seat and put it in the baby's mouth. The doll stopped crying. The two monsters stared at her blinking in disbelief. Frisk snorted at them. Sans chuckled. 

"Man, you guys are good at everything..." Frisk smiled and tipped her non-existent hat. The doll started giggling at the gesture. 

"man we're so close to getting a good grade..." Sans said smugly. Toriel frowned. 

"Speak for yourself...THIS DUMBASS DROPPED THE BABY ON THE DAMN STAIRS." Toriel said looking at Asgore. Asriel snorted. 

"He did that with me too..." The two sighed. 

"I'm sorry ok??" Gorgette scoffed. 

"At least your partner didn't amost drop him in a toaster." Frisk started laughing. Sans was stiffling his. 

"My partner decided to dress our child in rags!!" Mettaton said then Sammy gave him a slap. 

"HOW DARE YOU YOU STUPID-" Sans and Frisk's doll woke up. Frisk picked it up and started rocking it. She sighed and eyed the others. They shut up at her glare. 

"Listen, i won't fail my class on this, ok?? I may have not had the best parents but i can try at least--" Undyne looked away. 

"That got depressing quick..." Frisk snorted. 

"Sorry...." The baby started crying again. 

"You change it this time." Sans frowned. 

"really...? you do it--" Frisk put two fingers in her ears and started singing. 

"Tears falling down at the party  
Saddest little baby in the room  
Fears,tell me fears, don't get me started  
I get a little grey hair for every scare we share!" Frisk said. Sans rolled his eyes. 

"ok ok got'cha sheesh.." The bell rang and they all waited for their teacher. 

* * *

Frisk was banging her head in the desk. She hasn't slept at all last night thanks to that stupid doll. Sans grabbed her shoulder's and stopped her. 

"stop it, baby-bones...you're hurting yourself..." Frisk sighed as stopped. Sans rubbed her forehead. 

"you ok there...?" Frisk nodded. 

"Yeah...just stress...it's clear we aren't ready for a kid at 14 lol..." Frisk said smiling. Sans sighed. 

"that's just beacuse you didn't let me stay up with you yesterday..." Frisk shrugged. Finally Misses Doods stepped in. 

"PLEASE TAKE THEM!!" All the kids screamed the woman laughed as the dolls have been turned off and given to her. She opened them and started counting and smiled. 

"I am happy to tell you all...the bigget grade appeares to be from...FRISK AND SANS!!" The two looked at each other and they high-fived. 

"ALRIGHT!!"

"Next, we will have Sex Education--"

"NO!!" All the kids screamed. Oh Jesus Christ they were all screwed-- but that is a story for another chapter. 


	45. The talk you don't want to have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even-....The fact that more than one person asked for this is just- :^

Oh Jesus Christ they dreaded this talk...Misses Doods smiled. 

"I am sure you all are accustomed to the monster ways of having children...But we do not know the human way!" Frisk paled. 

"Miss...I-Is that necessary..?" Frisk asked as she realized what she will be doing. And she wanted to spare her friends. 

"Why, Frisk? I believe it's a necessity!" Frisk sunk lower in her chair. 

"Will we also do the condom practice...?" Frisk asked. Sans raised a bone-brow. 

"condom...? the hell is that??" Frisk put both arms over her head. Misses Doods nodded. 

"Yes indeed. I see you are familiar with this class." Frisk snorted. 

"Wish i wasn't..." Misses Doods smiled. 

"Well then...Let's start with human anatomy." The woman pulled two drawings out and hanged them for the class. A male and a female body, naked. Frisk scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"EWWWW!! THEY'RE NAKED!!" Undyne said, disgusted as well. Sans raised a bone-brow. 

"so that's how you would look naked...?" Frisk smacked him behind the skull. 

"OWW!" He said rubbing the spot. Toriel snorted. 

"It's different from monsters..." She said as she tilted her head. It was true that monsters didn't have....THOSE. 

"Well kids these are the genitals--" Anddd the anatomy started. Frisk sunk lower and lower in her seat until she was almost under the desk as the teacher was going over how ALL THAT works. Frisk wanted to just crawl in a hole and die...Oh wait- 

"Well then, let's talk about reproduction." Frisk put both hands on her face. Misses Doods frowned at her. 

"Frisk, i need you to pay attention to this." Frisk looked at her unimpressed. 

"Miss, if someone here had knowledge on this type of things? that would probably be ME." She said gesturing to herself. Misses Doods must have just realized the fact she was actually human. 

"Ah, I see..." Misses Doods said. 

"Why don't you come forward and explain how you were made?" Frisk spurted. 

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN HUMAN SEX?! TO MONSTER IS JUST SOULS BUT- HELL NO!!" Frisk said. The monsters looked at her confused. 

"Wait so you don't use souls...??" Frisk realized what she just said. Oh God....

"It's ummm...Uhhhh....." Frisk said. Misses Doods raised a brow amused at her and gestured to the drawings. Frisk frowned as she got out and took the teachers teaching stick. 

"Have fun." Misses Doods said winking. Frisk smiled bitterly. 

"Oh God strike me, this is awkward...Umm...Soo....Humans ummm....reproduce through sex which is..." And Frisk started explaining. The monsters were grossed out. They were all grossed out. 

"THAT'S SO DISGUSTING!! WHY WOULD HUMANS DO THAT?!" Frisk shrugged. 

"Technically, feel good." Alphys looked at her in surprise. 

"A-Are t-there w-ways to do this f-for fun as well??" Frisk sighed. 

"Unfortunately....there's pills....and condoms.." Frisk said as she eyed a package on the teacher's desk. 

"Speak of them, we will practice to put them on tubes." Frisk face-palmed as she went to her set. Next to her was Sans who decided he couldn't take this and pulled his hood on, making himself a burrito. 

"You ok there, burrito man...?" Frisk asked. Sans sighed. 

"just kill me...i didn't need to know this...." Frisk snorted. 

"Feeling's mutual..." Sans frowned then took of his hood. 

"how did you know about this...?" Frisk looked at him unphased. His sockets widened and his face scrunched up. 

"that's disgusting...." He said. Frisk chuckled. 

"I know." Then they got two condoms thrown on their desks by the teacher. Frisk looked at it and frowned. 

"It's fruit flavored....EW." Frisk said as she picked it up, disgusted. The other's were looking at the small packages a bit curious. Then Misses Doods gave them all tubes. 

"Well then children...I am...not sure either how to do this properly." Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"Here." Frisk opened the condom with her teeth and easily put it on the tube. A skill she wished she didn't learn from her father. The other kids looked in disbelief. Chara, who has been asleep the whole time opened her eyes. 

"The hell..? Oh...Sex ed...ew...." She said as she also pulled the condom on. Frisk raised an eye-brow. 

"Sex Ed. in primary school??" She snorted. 

"With the sports teacher." Frisk covered her mouth. 

"Oh shiii- Biology teacher." Chara and Frisk started laughing and they both leaned over their desks to high five. Sans looked confused. 

"but...i still don't get why you would need this...." Frisk and Chara gave each other an unimpressed look. 

"The cum goes in this....It doesn't get in. No baby." Sans spurted and turned blue. He pulled his hood back on.

"i'm out...." He said as he sunk down in his seat.

"Well kids, this lesson barely covered anything. There's multiple ways of doing this....um...activity. And you can also watch this on--" Frisk and Chara were both waving their hands frantically for the teacher to stop. 

"THAT'S NOT CHILD FRIENDLY CONTENT!!" Frisk and Chara said. The woman only realized that. 

"Ah, I see..." Frisk face-palmed as Chara let her head fall on the desk. 

"That's called porn, miss.....just....just don't..." Frisk said as she rubbed her template. Chara snorted as she hummed the intro for our favorite website- 

"NO!" Frisk screamed. Chara snorted. 

"I can understand only half of this shit..." Undyne said, picking up the condom and looking at it weirdly. 

"We wish we didn't." Both Chara and Frisk said at the same time. They finger-gunned each other. 

"Well then. I believe this concludes our lesson." Frisk and Chara jumped up. 

"OH THANK GOD!!" Frisk said. Chara looked up like she was praying and they both dolted out of that place. Misses Doods chuckled. 

"Kids, don't take them wrong. You see...? This is not only a matter of multiplication. It's also a matter of passion. It happens between humans often, that is correct but a lot of humans prefer to do it out of love and the will to start a family. Not to mention, this is not an easy subject. Rape is a very common thing. Sex without the consent of a victim. It could mentally affect someone and female humans are the most exposed to this risk. Including Frisk." The monsters froze in place. 

"Some human males are disgusting and vile...This subject makes her uncomfortable exactly for that plus, she's only a child. Pleasuring yourself is not a sin." All the monsters were paying attention to Misses Doods and they scrunched their noses up at the last part. 

"It's hormones. We talked about this....Ugh, nevermind. Just get to your lunch. Also? Don't pressure the subject out of them." The kids all got out of their desks. 

"This is so fucked up...Oh wait..." Undyne said as she realized what the swear word meant. Sans snorted. 

"tell me about it...where is frisk...?" They saw Frisk and Chara talking in the hallway. 

"That's soooo fucked up...You walked in on them? Dude..." Frisk snorted. 

"Yeah. I was so disgusted. But you know, when you hear your mom go Ahh~ in the middle of the night you need to check it out." Chara and Frisk started laughing. Sans froze, going blue. Undyne snorted. 

"Guess Frisk will go Ah for you now, eh?" Sans pulled his hood on again. 

"i hate you so much..." 

"HEY FRISK, LET'S GO GET SOMETHING TO EAT!!" Frisk came over to the group and they all continued their day normally. Apart from Sans, who felt his sins crawling on his back....


	46. More culture and more dancing with our lovely duo

"Well kids, as some of you may know better than the others...In a few days it's 5th may. And we have decided we will be taking a look in another culture this year. More exactly mexican culture." Gerson said happily in front of the class. Frisk beamed and Sans chuckled. 

"We have decided we will be sailing to Mexico this weekend alongside two teachers: Misses Doods and Gaster." Frisk jumped up. 

"REALLY?!" She asked excited. Gerson chuckled. 

"Yes, Frisk. Really." Frisk cheered as she jumped around. 

"OH MY GOD! MEXICO ON CINCO DE MAYO IS THE BEST THING EVER! IT'S SO COLORFUL AND ALIVE AND--" She stopped as she realized everyone was looking at her amused. 

"S-sorry..." She said, blushing red in embarrassment. Gerson chuckled. 

"It's alright, Frisk. I believe it will be a fun trip."

* * *

"I HATE CARSSSSS!!" Chara said as they arrived in the port. She looked nauseous. Flowey patted her shoulder. Frisk chuckled. 

"Oh come on, Chara...It wasn't so bad...Here, suck on this lemon." Frisk said as she pulled out a lemon slice. Chara scrunched her face up. 

"Why...?" Frisk shrugged. Gaster and Papyrus came next to the group as they were last to get out of the car.

"Helps with cars sickness. Hope you aren't sea sick because we're sailing." 

"Hello, kids. I am the captain of this ship." Said a man as he greeted them. Frisk smiled. The others were a bit bored. 

"So, are you ready to go to Mexico. This ship is a bit more vintage looking but do not worry, it has all the necessities." And the captain gave them a tour. The cabin was fully technological. It was however fun to see the rest of the ship was so old. Frisk beamed as she saw the sleeping cabin. 

"Oh my god, there's a hamach. PLEASEEEE I BEG YOU GUYS LET ME TAKE IT-" Frisk said clasping her hand together. Sans snorted. 

"Yeah sure, knock yourself. Do we have to share beds??" Asked Undyne as she looked at the captain and he nodded. 

"The teachers will sleep individually but you kids need to buddy up with someone. Apart from this kid here who sleeps in the hamach." Sans almost wanted to whine at that. Aw man...

"paps??" Sans asked raising a bone-brow. Papyrus shook his head

"SORRY BROTHER. YOU WILL BE SLEEPING ALONE. I AM SLEEPING WITH DAD." Well that wasn't so bad now, was it? Undyne immediately went over to Alphys. Toriel and Asgore looked at each other and smiled. MK came over to Gorgette shily. She looked away blushing. Mk giggled. Mettaton buddied up with Napstablook and so their journey on the sea started.

They had spent the whole time walking around. However at one point Sans and Frisk snuck up on the sails. They were sitting there and enjoying the breeze. 

"man this is so cool...but...how did you know this was the best spot??" Frisk smiled. 

"Abuelo used to be a sailor! He told me all kinds of stuff. I know how to do a sailors knot, how to measure in marine miles, i know how to even smell storms." Sans raised a bone-brow amused. 

"smell storms...? you for real??" Frisk giggled and nodded. 

"He just developed my sense of smell a lot. He thought me how to get over sea sickness too." Sans sockets widened. 

"that's so cool baby bones!" Sans said. That's when they were interrupted. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS MY LEAST FAVORITE CHILD DOING WITH MY BABY GIRL UP THERE?!" Frisk snorted. 

"BUAHAHAHAHH!!" Frisk started laughing as Sans sockets went blank. 

"seriously least favorite...? I'M YOUR FIRST CHILD HOW-....ughh...let's just get down.." Frisk laughed some more and kissed his cheek-bone. 

"Don't worry, you're my favorite~" Sans chuckled. 

"i'll take it as a win." He said with a smug smirk. Frisk was already descending on the ropes. Sans sighed and teleported down. They were in for a lecture.

* * *

"hey frisk...? you up?" Sans whispered. Frisk hummed in response. 

"Can't sleep, lovely bones..?" He sighed. 

"is it that obvious...?" Frisk chuckled. 

"I'd expect you wouldn't want me to sleep with you in public for no reason...hamach or bed...?" Sans looked at her hamach and tilted his head.

"i guess the hamach...?" She giggled as he got on and she started swaying with him. Sans closed his eyes. 

"sooo...you used to do this often?" Frisk snorted. 

"I wish...Abuelo didn't take me in a lot of trips...but his crew would come to his house quite often." Sans hummed as he hugged her. 

"who would have thought my dumbass could sail?" Frisk gasped dramatically. 

"How dare you!!" She said with fake spite. They both chuckled. They closed their eyes and both fell asleep. 

* * *

"Ahhh~ Haven't been in Mexico for a while have you now, Frisk?" Asked the captain. Frisk smiled. The teachers came to them as well. 

"Well...Let's go! I'll ask one of the locals if they know where the pub is." Frisk walked over to a nice looking lady. 

"Hola! me preguntaba si supieras donde esta el pub?" Frisk asked. The monsters stared confused at her. Sans however, wasn't phased anymore as he started learning spanish from Frisk. 

"she asked is she knew where the pub was, chill." Sans said. Gaster smacked him over the skull for his attitude. 

"oww....is this what i get for helping you guys...?"

"Ah! ¿Estás aquí con la orden del desfile?" Frisk raised an eye-brow. 

"desfile??" Frisk asked, confused. Sans frowned. 

"apparently, there is some sort of parade." Frisk lit up realizing. 

"El desfile del cinco de mayo?? si?" The woman beamed. 

"Si niña!" Frisk smiled and the woman proceeded to give her directions. 

"Apparently, we're attending a parade!" Frisk said smiling. 

"Viva la independance!" Frisk said as she pulled out a small mexican flag that the lady gave her. 

"this should be fun." Sans said smiling. 

* * *

"WOAH!!" Frisk said as the owner of the pub came with a few colorful dresses and suits on the second day at the pub. They arrived late the day before but today was 5th may. Which meant, festival.

"podemos usar estos?" Frisk asked looking at one of the dresses. 

"Si!" The man responded. The human turned to her friends. 

"We're wearing these to the festival downtown!!" She said. Toriel clapped her hands in excitement. Gorgette cheered. Alphys giggled. Undyne cheered as well. Chara started giggling. But the boys groaned, apart from Mettaton of course.

"It won't be so bad!" Frisk said as she took the dresses and suits. She looked at one of the suits and smiled as she gave it to Sans. 

"Light blue just like your magic!" She said. Sans blushed at that. He looked away as he took the suit. Chara and Flowey snorted and he poked the demon child in the ribs. Soon enough the boys were dressed. Toriel came down first, she was beaming. Asgore was red now. 

"i goat to say...you're looking good tori!" Toriel smiled. 

"Oh you will LOVE Frisk! She fits perfectly with this!!" Toriel said. Chara and Alphys came down as well, followed by Mettaton who was in a suit. 

"Oh darling~ Frisk looks gorgeous!" Said the pink ghost. Chara laughed at that remark. The child's ghost picked up Flowey. Frisk was next to come down. Sans couldn't move at that point. The dress did fit perfectly with Frisk's complexion. The pub owner came out as well and went over to Frisk. 

"Nina~ hacer un giro!" Frisk did a twirl as asked. The man smiled. 

"un verdadero mexicano!" The man said with pride. Then he ushered the kids out of the place. Frisk started taking them to places. To puppet shows, to places where people were playing, to all types of stands with food and different things then they got to the square where people were dancing. 

"Oh Sans! You need to dance with me!" He raised a bone-brow. 

"wait wha--" But he was already getting pulled by his hand and he ended up in the crowd. Sans sighed. 

"sometimes i regret you thought me this..." Frisk smacked him behind his skull. 

"Shush! It's El Son de la Negra. It's important." Sans chuckled as they started dancing. They danced this a few times before. Back when they celebrated the day of the dead, since then Sans has taken a liking in Frisk's culture. Frisk laughed as Sans was dancing and stepping around. At one point they needed to get really close, which always annoyed Gaster when they danced. But Frisk always managed to sneak in some pecks. Even now. The song ended and Frisk cheered, in that Spanish/Mexican loud way where you needed to use your tongue. That made Sans laugh. He hugged her and she laughed as she hugged him back. His girlfriend was the best. He kissed her right then and there which earned a few cheers from their friends who joined. This was nice. 

* * *

"It was a pleasure sailing with you again, Frisk. Do not fret, we will sail again. AYE!" the captain said as he saluted Frisk as they all got off board. Frisk laughed and saluted as well. Next stop? Getting home. 

"next time? warn us before anything like this happens..." Sans said as he rubbed his sockets. He didn't really managed to sleep well on the boat. 

"Aww...you got sea-tired? Here, you can sleep on me." Sans leaned on Frisk and closed his sockets. Frisk patted his skull. 

"And don't worry...I'm pretty sure you're up to date with everything!" Frisk said smiling. Sans snickered. 

"good..." He yawned and didn't even realize he really did fall asleep. That was...something. Oh well...At least it has been interesting and he managed to learn more about his huma--

"DID YOU TWO DANCE AND KISS IN THE SQUARE?!" Gaster yelled from across the car. Sans opened his sockets and Frisk sank down in her seat. 

"We're doomed..." They both said. And yes, yes they were. 


	47. A new addition to the class and a history lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing one suggestion in two baby! Thank you Courtney baltezor for these suggestions!

"Toady class, we will be having a new classmate that one of you may or may not know. Please come in." Gerson said as Frisk lit up like a light-bulb as she saw the dusty blonde hair. 

"LUKA!!" Frisk said happily. Luka beamed. 

"FRISK! Thank you so much for freeing all of us!! I just got adopted!!" Frisk smiled and they hugged. 

"I am so happy to have a not dead human in this class! Not to mention a friend!" Chara frowned. 

"HEY!" She said. Sans scoffed as he crossed his arms. Frisk looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. 

"Oh stop it you possessive bitch. He's gay." Luka blushed deep red. 

"FRISK! WHAT THE HELL?!" She giggled. 

"Luka, we're not in Ebbot anymore...You'll be accepted here no matter what." Luka smiled and sighed. 

"I trust you, Frisk. Well umm...as you heard from Frisk here my name is Luka and....I just got adopted. I don't know much about monsters...but i hope to learn." Frisk smiled as they both went to their seats. Luka sat down somewhere around where Naptsablook and Mettaton were. Frisk had a feeling this will be a good week. 

* * *

"You know...you guys did warn me they were soulmates...but i never expected to see these two sleeping in pj's in class..." Luka said scratching the top of his head as he looked at Frisk and Sans who joined their desks just so they could sleep on each other. They were still dressed in their pajamas and Frisk was even drooling a bit. 

"Heh. I know right? The bracelet and necklace too. These two never take those off." Luka raised a brow. 

"So HE gave her the bracelet that made her go full demon mode on those kids asses. Funny to watch. Frisk was always good at fighting....But she went a whole other level when that girl took her bracelet." Undyne snorted. 

"We saw one of her fights...With some girls??" Luka frowned. 

"I don't know which...Frisk would get in a LOT of fights...Anyways what class do we have now?" Undyne shrugged. 

"Frisk knows probably. FRISK! WAKE UP!" Frisk opened an eyes and got up, still holding Sans skull so he wouldn't fall, then set him on her shoulder. 

"Wassup?? Need homework or something?" Frisk asked.

"What class do we have now?" Frisk frowned then smiled. 

"Oh history with gerson! So I can sleep." She said leaning back on the chair. Sans was still napping on her. Luka smiled. 

"Niceeee...I can play something on my phone then." Gerson coughed behind them. 

"Are you subestimating my class??" Frisk and Luka looked at each other and shook their heads. 

"We just know more history than monsters." Gerson raised an eye-brow. 

"Let's be honest...You guys missed both World Wars and half the Dark Ages...You have been there for quite some time." Frisk nodded. Sans opened an socket lazily and got up, leaning on his chair.

"You don't know about the Revolutions, The discovery of America." Luka snapped his fingers and pointed at Frisk. 

"Slavery." Frisk did the same towards Luka. 

"Nazi Germany." The both shuddered as they both knew the taste and sight of blood and the feeling of death. They were in that orphanage for a reason. 

"So you think you can talk about history better than me? Fine...Monsters have been trapped around the year 1000." Frisk smiled. 

"So before the crusades i see? Interesting." Frisk said as she got the marker from the turtle monster's hand and went to the board. She gestured to Luka to follow, which he did. 

"Soo...History on short right?? Crusades...An event from back in the 1054 when the Big East-West Schism happened, right?" Gerson looked pleased. 

"W-What's a S-schism...?" Alphys asked, as the others were suddenly intrigued by this. 

"A split or division between strongly opposed sections or parties, caused by differences in opinion or belief. In our case? Religious beliefs." Luka said. Sans leaned forward raising a bone-brow. Gerson was leaning on Frisk's desk with his arms crossed. He looked even more pleased than before. Frisk and Luka kept talking and talking. From the 12th century they soon enough got to all the important things that happened in each century. They talked about states, conflicts the different buildings of religions and empires. It was really intriguing for monsters to learn such things as they have never heard of them before thanks to them being trapped Underground. 

"man she's smart" Sans said smirking. Toriel tilted her head. 

"This is really interesting. Humans are so fascinating." Asgore hummed. 

"All this progress...It's quite inspiring. I want to be a good king and do such progress." Frisk and Luke kept talking. They soon enough got to the World Wars. 

"I MISSED TWO HUGE WARS?! NGAHHH!! THAT'S AWFUL!" Frisk and Luka looked unimpressed at Undyne. She laughed awkwardly as everyone was eyeing her.

"Bad timing...Got it." She said. Frisk sighed. 

"It's just...insensible Undyne. I get it i truly do but....Think of all these people...There was a girl that wrote a book...victim of these wars...Here." Frisk looked in her bag and handed Undyne the book. 

"Sorry for the highlighted quotes..." Frisk said as she scratched the back of her head. Undyne looked at the book in guilt. 

"I-I'm sorry...I'll read it." Frisk and Luka both continued up until the Contemporan era so to speak. As they finished Gerson started clapping and Sans followed asuite. Soon enough everyone was clapping for them. Frisk smiled and looked at Luka. She started clapping as well. Luka's eyes widened. 

"You thought me most of what i know about history, didn't you? You deserve it...And please do become a history teacher like you wished." Luka's eyes widened. 

"You remembered..." Frisk giggled. 

"I could never forget Luka...You're finally home..." Luka stared at everyone then at Frisk and smiled. 

"No Frisk....We both are home..." Frisk looked around and smirked. 

"Heh, we are aren't we...?"

* * *

_"When we'll be big kids i am telling you we will find a home one day." Luka said to the girl as they were hanging with Louis out in the graveyard where all their parents were._

_"I want to find a loving family! One that will never drink or hurt me!" Frisk said determined._

_"One that will accept me for who i am." Louis said determined._

_"One that will care for me..." They all three looked at each other and nodded. They went over to the tree that was in front of them and they carved their initials in. They also carved a ribbon. They all smiled and started walking away._

_"We'll find it. Don't you guys worry." Luka said more to himself then the others. Frisk put a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and they faded out of sight._

* * *

Frisk was looking at an old tree. Luka was sitting next to her and so was Louis. They looked at each other and they smirked. Frisk took out a pen knife and looked at the initials carved in it. She crossed them out. 

"Guess we won't need these anymore, eh?" Frisk said as she looked at Louis and Luka. Louis took Luka's hand and he blushed. Frisk giggled. 

"Come on you guys...we need to get to that festival downtown! I want to try the haunted house--"

"HURRY UP GUYS!! WE WON'T GET TO GO IN THE HAUNTED HOUSE IF YOU GUYS DON'T HURRY UP!!"

"UNDYNE!! THAT'S INSENSITIVE!!" Frisk chuckled. Luka and Louis both nodded and started walking away. Frisk was about to walk away as well when she turned around and noticed two lonely graves underneath the other side of the tree. She smiled softly as she made her way towards them. Sans teleported right next to her. 

"'sup baby-bones?" Frisk looked at the graves and sighed. 

"lo hice ... ahora tengo una familia...pero no te preocupes, todavía te amo" Sans raised a bone-brow. 

"what..?" ZHe asked confused. Frisk smiled. 

"Nothing...let's go!" Frisk said as she took his hand and they started running laughing. The graves now seemed less lonely. And more light was coming through the branches. 

* * *

* * *

**_~~ Here lies Adana Sanchez and Miguel Sanchez ~~ _ **

**_~~ loved parents, grandparents and friends ~~ _ **

**_~~ 'If you don't love you are not living and if you are not living you are not loving' ~~ _ **

**_~~ You will be missed ~~ _ **

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this- wasn't supposed to be sad fuuu--


	48. A haunted experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another suggestion by Courtney baltezor. And yes, i will do a camping trip too...soon...Hehehehe :)

"I still think we should have wore our costumes for this, you know??" Frisk said as she was looking on her phone and checking if they were going the right direction for the Halloween carnival in town. 

"Oh come onnnn...Those were itchy anyways. Plus that's for trick or treating tonight." Frisk shrugged. 

"Ok, if you say so." Louis looked at her, amused. 

"You don't believe captain fish-sticks. Arrr Frisk you wound me." Frisk snorted and Undyne was looking in shock at the boy. 

"You're no better peanut butter!!" Louis frowned. 

"You have something to say about my costume captain fish-breath??" Undyne and Louis both snarled at each other. 

"Don't I jelly brain??" Alphys and Luka looked worried at each other. 

"Oh dear..." They both said at the same time. Frisk got behind them both and smacked them. 

"Watch it you two. I won't take any cat fights today." Sans snorted.

"now you pissed her off." He said as he casually put his hand over her shoulder. Asgore frowned. 

"How come when i do this Toriel smacks me and he just straight up put his hand around her like it's nothing." Sans shrugged. 

"because we both got used to each other i guess??" Frisk snorted. 

"Because you're so clingy i got used to it, you mean." Toriel started giggling as Sans rolled his eye-lights. 

"Welp, this is it!" Frisk said as they entered the festival. Luka smiled. 

"This brings back memories..." He said smugly. 

"COME ONNN!! I WANNA GET TO THE HAUNTED HOUSEEEE!!" Chara said and they all started running. They finally got there and to their surprise, they weren't first in line. There was a group of guys in front of them. 

"Oh ho hooo~ jackpot!" The guys said checking the girls out. Frisk started slowing down and Chara looked at the boys in total disgust. 

"The human however looks better..." Another one said. Frisk's mouth fell open. 

"Hold me or i'll fuck up his jaw-" Frisk said as she cracked her knuckles but Sans put a hand in front of her. 

"not worth it. come on." They stayed in line for an hour until they could go in. However...The Haunted House was mixing people up a bit. Frisk ended up in a group with Sans, Louis and Luka as they were waiting for two other people from some other group. 

"Oh man, this is SO COOL!!" Luka said. Frisk jumped up and down. 

"I KNOWWW!! This place is super famous and it's an escape room type of haunted house!!" Luka and Frisk squealed as Louis and Sans watched them fangirling...or boying in his case...over how scary this place will be. They hardly got scared anymore after all the shit they all have been through but that left them with the love for adrenaline. Suddenly, two douches from the group earlier walked in. 

"Oh hell yeah, we're with the chick!" Frisk stiffened and backed away from them. 

"Excuse me, what now--"

"WELCOME TP THE HAUNTED HOUSE! THIS IS AN ESCAPE ROOM TYPE OF GAME. YOU HAVE LIMITED TIMES IN EACH ROOM AND IF YOU CAN GET OUT FASTER, WELL GOOD FOR YOU ALL. THE FASTEST ESCAPE SHALL BE REWARDED. IN EACH ROOM YOU HAVE 30 MINUTES. IF YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GET OUT YOU WILL AUTOMATICALLY BE LET THROUGH TO THE NEXT ROOM. THERE ARE 5 ROOMS IN TOTAL. HAVE FUN~ AND STAY _**A L I V E!**_ " Frisk and Sans chuckled at the message as the two douches stiffened a bit. 

"Hey Sans you know what this reminds me of??"

"a bad time??" Sans said, smirking. 

"Hell yeah...COME ON!" Frisk grabbed her skeleton by the hand and Louis and Luka followed asuite. The two douches followed, reluctantly. The first room was a library with a fire place and a lot of bookshelves. It looked like it was abandoned and there were a few arm chairs a table and all that spooky stuff around. The lanterns were dim but lit enough to let them see the whole room. The darkened window wouldn't let you see anything but the moon and the clouds on the sky. 

"WOAHHH!!" Frisk and Luka both exclaimed. 

"Hope you'll say that when you see our haunted place baby girl." Frisk stiffened again in total disgust. Luka scrunched his face up in disgust as well and pulled Frisk away from them. They started searching the place. Everything was going smoothly and fast. They found a chest with a lock code. They got a 'scare' from some bats. At least the douches did. Frisk was unphased when they came out the cupboards. They opened the chest to find some keys. All of them opened letters from another code and they ended up with one last key...But they didn't know how to use it. 

"What a rip off...can't even use the damn key." Frisk frowned at the comment from one of the douches. She bent down and was now looking at some books in a bookshelf. One of the dumbasses whistled. Frisk shot up like burnt and pulled her sweater down. Sans teleported next to her and dropped his jacket on her. It was longer then her sweater so it did the job. She bet back down and Sans leaned on the wall next to her. He eyed the douchebags leaning near the fire-place. 

"not happening bucko. turn the fuck around. maybe get a life before you get a girl." He said bitterly. Louis snorted and high-fived Sans. Luka smiled and knelt down to help Frisk. Suddenly Frisk started knocking like a crazy woman on the bookshelf. Sans raised a bone-brow. 

"what's that for." Frisk pointed at the books. 

"Each book has a morse code engraving on it...If i can just--" Frisk knocked a few more time and the bookshelf moved, Frisk falling in. Then it locked itself. Sans laughed. 

"you smart-ass." Sans started knocking as well and he saluted the douchebags as he fell in as well. He was looking up at a Frisk staring down, amused. 

"oops. guess i fell for ya~" She face palmed and started walking. Louis and Luka looked at each other. 

"Know morse code??" Louis nodded. 

"Hold on tight." He started knocking and pulled Luka after him. 

"HEY HOLD ON!!" They jumped in at the same time with them. Frisk frowned when she saw the two as well. She rolled her eyes and helped her friends up. The boys both looked up at Frisk.

"Oh no. We fell for y--" Sans snapped his fingers. 

"oi oi. already did the joke. get your own." They started walking. Frisk returning Sans jacket. He shrugged and put it back on. They got to a door and Frisk slid in the key and opened it. 

"Bingo~" She said as she opened the door. They were now in a bedroom.

"GREAT JOB! YOU GOT TO THE SECOND ROOM IN A RECORD TIME OF:10 MINUTES! NEXT UP, THE MASTER BEDROOM. WHERE A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED....WAS IT YOURS~?" Frisk looked around. 

"This is cool!!" Frisk started walking forward in the room and the two douchebags eyed the bed. 

"Yo girly. That's where we want to break you." Frisk stepped back in disgust again. Sans pulled her closer. 

"fuck off, will you?" He said frowning. The boys frowned as well. 

"What the hell is your problem anyways, huh Halloween decoration??" Frisk was now frowning as well. 

"you've got a bone to pick with me, buddy? because i will glady break one of yours-" 

"Listen dude, just let us have some fun. Why the hell are you so protective of her...?" Sans shrugged. 

"maybe because she's my girl, but dunno." The two douches laughed. 

"Don't make us laugh you pile of bones--"

"Found a key!" Exclaimed Luka. Frisk rushed towards him. Sans and the two guys were still having a staring competition. Sans scoffed and teleported next to Frisk. 

"anything useful here, baby bones?" Frisk nodded. 

"We found a code for that lock for the big chest in front of the bed. Could you lift the mattress with blue magic??" He shrugged and lifted it. Just as Frisk thought there was a small chest there as well. 

"Hehe~ I'm so smart." Sans snorted. 

"i'd be more worried if you weren't after living with dad." Frisk shrugged. 

"Fair point." Louis came forward from a bathroom off to the side. 

"YOO!! THEY WROTE IN FAKE BLOOD!!" Frisk jumped up. 

"REALLY?!" Both her and Louis asked as they rushed in there. Sans chuckled shaking his head. Everything went smoothly after that. But they couldn't open the small chest. That's probably where they will find the key for the door. However...they had an unused code and nowhere to put it. 

"Well...We're stuck again..." Frisk said frowning. That's when she eyed the painting on the wall. She raised an eye-brow. 

"What do you have in mind...?" Frisk smirked. The painting way too high...

"Sans? Help me--" The douche put his hands around her waist and she froze. 

"I'll lift you up, baby girl." Frisk shuddered in disgust. 

"Yeah.......thanks....." He lifted her up and took the painting down. Sans eye was flaring the whole time. She didn't blame him. She was just as grossed out as him. She got to a small safe and tried opening it. He let her down after she got the key inside but didn't let go. Frisk froze as he started feeling her up. Sans grabbed the guy. 

"that's enough." Frisk went over to Luka who hugged her. Louis put a hand on her shoulder and all three boys eyed the douchebags dangerously. 

"disgusting....a pervert this young could end up a rapist..." He growled at the two and grabbed Frisk by her waist as they started walking through the door. 

"GOOD JOB! ROOM SOLVED IN:15 MINUTES! NEW RECORD!! LET'S SEE HOW YOU MANAGE TO DO THIS??" It was a kitchen. They all started looking around. Frisk was looking around in the stove when. 

"THERE'S A PASSAGE HERE! HOLY SHIT!!" Frisk started crawling in and suddenly they heard a sharp scream. 

"FRISK!!" Luka, Sans and Louis yelled. 

"CONGRATULATIONS, YOU HAVE MANAGED TO FOUND THE NEXT ROOM UNLIKE THE OTHER CONTESTANTS! THIS IS AFTER ALL, A HAUNTED HOUSE! ENJOY YOURSELVES~" Sans gritted his teeth. 

"fucking piece of shit-" He tried to feel Frisk's presence. 

"she's....below...us...??" Sans said with wide sockets. Luka frowned. 

"Move, i'm going in next." Luka started crawling. 

"So that's why she screamed there's a huge hol--AHHHH!!" Louis eyes widened. 

"LUKA!! Fuck it!" Louis was the next one to crawl. 

"HOLY SHIT- WOAHH!!" Sans frowned even more. 

"ok fuck this-" He teleported below only to find they were in some strange hallway beneath the house. 

"oh thank god you guys are ok..." Sans said relieved as he saw them waiting in the hallway. 

"Sans!!" Frisk said getting up and hugging him. 

"man baby-bones...you almost gave us a heart attack up there, you know??" She chuckled.

"Sorry." The two douchebags just slid down as she was kissing him. Luka coughed. 

"WE'RE STILL SINGLE HERE, BITCH." Frisk raised an eye-brow. 

"Then take this as a slap to the face saying: YOU SHOULDN'T BE!!" Louis and Luka both blushed. Evil, huh~?

"What the fuck?? You're seriously dating that skeleton." Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"And you'll seriously end up dating your mom. What the hell even is this place?" Sans snorted at the come-back. 

"WELCOME! TO THE THOMBSTONE! THIS IS THE FINAL LEVEL OF THE HOUSE. THERE ARE ONLY 4 ROOMS...AND THIS IS THE FINAL ONE. YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO GET OUT! BUT WATCH OUT...SOME OF YOU MAY DISSAPEAR~" Frisk frowned. 

"Thombstone..?" Frisk said confused. She started walking forward when she noticed something and immediately backed away just as the floors twisted.

"Holy SHIT! THIS PLACE IS BRILLIANT!!" Frisk said fascinated. Luka was trembling. 

"We're never getting out of this place...." They all started walking and they saw something in the hallway that looked like the ghosts of two twins. The douchebags hid behind the group of four as the twins were coming forward. 

"This is uncomfortable..." She said looking at them. They walked right past them. They ended up in a room with mirrors, the lights were flickering. Soon enough they lost each other. 

"FUCKING GREAT!!" Frisk said loudly. 

"at least talking let's us know the others are here..." Sans said walking alone. 

"I can talk all she wants~" One of the douchebags said. 

"We don't mind if you two disappear." Louis said bitterly. Luka snorted. 

"Good one." That's when Frisk screamed. 

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS HER THAT FINDS WEIRD SHIT?!" Louis said as he started darting towards the sound. 

"fuck- we're lost..." Sans said as he looked around. 

"baby-bones say something?!"

"I-I'm ok...Though there was a clown with a bloody knife chasing me a few mirrors away- HOLY JESUS!!" Sans frowned. 

"And we thought this place won't be creepy- AHHH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Luka screamed. 

"LUKA?! LUKA!!" Louis screamed. Sans was getting more and more confused as he tried to find the others. Frisk and Luka seemed to be out of the game. 

"T-THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!" Sans rolled his eye-lights. 

"no shit sherlock." Suddenly one of the douchebags screamed. 

"LEO!!" The other one yelled. 

"I don't feel bad for that one." Louis said. 

"felt you bro." Sans said. That's when he saw a figure behind him. He turned around to find nothing. 

"Do you feel followed...or am i the only one tripping...?? OH MY GOD!!" Louis yelled. 

"louis...? LOUIS!! FUCK!" Sans was now alone. 

"L-Listen mate...I-I can't do this...this is fucking scary i can't-- AHHHHHH!!" Sans froze. He was now alone. He was in a huge circle of mirrors. He saw a button in the middle. Suddenly multiple clowns could be seen coming from different corridors. All bloody and smiling. Sans frowned. 

"no you don't!" He jumped and pressed the button. The clowns stopped and started clapping. 

"Well done! Your team is the first one to beat The Hunted House." Sans sighed in relief. 

"oh thank god...where are my friends...?" One clown gestured to follow him and they all got to the exit. All of his friends were covered in red paint. 

"UGH! This comes out so hard when washing." Luka complained. Frisk shrugged. 

"Got like twenty other sweater's like this....It's already dried too..." Frisk said. Sans let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. 

"oh thank god you're all ok!!" Frisk got up. 

"Sans!! You won for us!!" Frisk said smiling. He chuckled. 

"glad you're happy, baby bones." He ruffled her hair, which was the least messy part of her. They all got out to their friends who were already waiting for them. 

"The hell took you all so long?? And why are you covered in fake blood" Chara asked. Luka giggled.

"I'll tell you on the way to Snowdin! Come on!" They all started walking forward as Frisk and Sans were last. 

"Sooo~ Did you have fun??" Sans laughed. 

"yeah it was fun. scary...but fun. also if you don't sleep with me tonight i'm pretty sure this will haunt me forever..." Frisk smiled and kissed his bone-cheek. 

"Now worries. The only things that will ever haunt you, are the pick-up lines you make." He frowned. 

"oh come on. you like them." She giggled as they intertwined their hands. 

"I do, don't i??" Frisk said smiling. They both walked slowly behind the group. This will be a nice Halloween. 


	49. Family can only be defined by soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another suggestion by Courtney baltezor. Man it was like a Vietnam Flashback i swear.  
> Warning: This chapter is really...really messed up in some parts.

"I don't get why we're all here..." Frisk said crossing her arms. She was sitting next to Luka and Louis. There was one of the girls that was her roommate and one of the boys that fought her back that day: Ellie and Chad. I know right? Chad? Oof. 

"Yeah. We're all perfectly fine!" Luka said smiling. 

"Are you now??" Said the therapist, misses Jane. Gaster was in the back watching alongside Sans, Papyrus and heck, the whole crew. There was also Sammy's family (who adopted Luka) and Louis adoptive family. Ellie's and Chad's family was there too. They were now brothers. The last two were human families.

"So you are telling me there are no signs of trauma what so ever...?" All the kids looked away. Luka's mom sobbed. Luka sunk down even lower in their chair. 

"Louis. Let's start with you. How was life?" Frisk stiffened. Louis froze looking empty in a spot. 

"Is it true you have been almost all your life in that orphanage after your parents have been killed by an armed robber breaking in your house?" Louis looked away. 

"Yes.." The woman nodded. 

"Is it true that you spent your life in that orphanage until your parents adopted you?" Louis nodded. The woman hummed. 

"How was it? The orphanage, i mean." All the kids were clearly uncomfortable. 

"...i don't know..." Louis said, his voice cracking. 

"If all of you were to describe the place in one word. How would you describe it?" The kids looked at each other and frowned. 

"Tyranny" They all said looking emptily at the therapist. Misses Jane sighed and her look softened. 

"Luka. Let's continue with you...Why were you in that place??" Luka sighed. 

"My parents abandoned me...for the fifth time...I never found a good adoptive family...i-i've been there for my whole life..." Luka's mom sobbed again. 

"How was the orphanage??" Luka frowned. 

"I...I don't like remembering...It would turn friends against each other...It almost killed Louis...I...I can't remember the last time i left detention conscious..." Luka was fidgeting. 

"I..I never got into fights really...i never dared to step out of line unlike others...I was too scared..." Frisk frowned. 

"But you never needed to!" Frisk said leaning forward. 

"Luka, the fact you didn't step out of line is perfectly understandable. You experience detention so you had every rightful reason not to..." Frisk said. 

"BUT I LEFT YOU ALONE!!" Frisk froze. 

"FRISK DON'T LIE TO US! YOU WENT THERE DAILY AND THEY SOMETIMES WOULDN'T EVEN LET YOU EAT OR SLEEP!! FUCK- FRISK YOU GOT INTO FIGHTS DAILY!....I could have helped." Frisk shook her head. 

"Luka...no....don't....don't feel responsible for my actions...I..It was my fault and that's that--"

"BUT YOU WERE DOING IT FOR A CAUSE! I....I would see you walk the damn hallways all bloodied up and...AND I DID NOTHING LIKE A COWARD! LOOK AT YOUR FUCKING SCARS AND TELL ME IN MY FACE YOU'RE OK!!" Misses Jane put her hand up. 

"Luka, that's enough...She's right...You did it for survival. Her recklessness is not your fault. Ellie...How was the orphanage."

"It changed me...I..I almost pushed Frisk off a roof I....god i used to be her FRIEND!!" Ellie said in tears. 

"I wanted to survive and i did but it changed me...they would keep us up at night to teach us manners and would barely give us anything to eat and all those detentions are stuck in my head...THEY'RE PLAYING ON LOOP!!" The girl said putting her hands in her hair. 

"Chad...?" The boy looked away. 

"It's the same for me...They fucked up with our minds! I...I never wanted to hurt anyone....FUCK WE JUST ALL GOT DROPPED IN THAT PLACE EITHER ABANDONED OR FAMILY MEMBERS DIDN'T CARE ENOUGH FOR OUR ASSES TO TAKE US IN OR WORSE! WE HAD NO ONE! AND THEN WE ARE FACE TO FACE WITH THIS HUMAN MONARCH...HECK I DON'T KNOW!! I...I just wanted to see the next day without bruises or scars on my body...No one was spared. You're either cold blooded or you're not...Not as in you don't exist. That's the way things work." The woman nodded. 

"What i want you all to understand is that you are now safe...loved...and everything in your past does not define you...Now, Frisk." Frisk looked at the woman. 

"Let's look on your fi-....le..." The woman stopped dead in her tracks. 

"C-Child....would you mind explaining to me your life story....?" Frisk looked at the woman with a raised eye-brow. 

"Well...I don't know...? My parents were dicks and my school life was also awful...you know, bullies and stuff...umm..my grandparents died and soon enough my parents did to...i got sent to the orphanage and i saw my best friend getting put in a coma...then...i just...clacked under pressure...Then i was leaving my best life only to find out it was taken away from me for 6 months...I don't remember that much from them really..." Frisk said as she scratched her head. 

"Frisk...With you we are stepping into a more dangerous territory and this might come out as insensitive...." Frisk frowned. 

"45..." She said. The woman stopped. 

"I know....what you want to ask....45. That's how many..." Frisk said, looking away. 

"How many...what...??" Luka asked confused. Louis frowned. 

"Miss....How many what?" Louis asked a bit irritated. Frisk was silently looking out the window. 

"How many what??" Ellie asked as well, worriedly eye-ing Frisk. 

"Come on, we're all here together and we already shared our whole life stories...How many what?" The woman clicked her pen as she finished taking notes of something. 

"That's Frisk's number of....Suicide attempts." They all froze. 

"S-She's only a child!!" Ellie's and Chad's mother said. 

"Oh my god..." Louis father stared in disbelief. 

"Jesus..." Gaster said as he sat down and put both hand on his skull. 

"W-what...Frisk...Come on, that's not true right...?" Louis said looking at her. Frisk looked away. 

"FRISK!" She was still silent. Luka frowned. 

"Frisk, come on." Louis was now mad. He got up. 

"FRISK! BEFORE THE ACCIDENT THERE WERE ONLY 25! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TRY AGAIN!!" He said grabbing her by the color of her shirt. Louis parents looked at their child. 

"You knew?!" Louis frowned. 

"Of course i knew...She's my best friend....hell, i walked in on her hanging from the ceiling once." Frisk pushed him away. 

"WHAT ABOUT YOU HUH?! YOU PROMISED YOU'D STOP CUTTING BUT LOOK AT YOU!! YOU STILL CARRY THAT FUCKING BLADE AROUND!!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Luka said getting up. 

"OH DON'T ACT SO INNOCENT YOU STILL TAKE PILLS!!" Louis said frowning at Luka. They started arguing and the woman before them stared in disbelief. Everyone was staring at them, fighting each other for the ways they would harm themselves. 

"AT LEAST WE BOTH STOPPED BUT YOU DIDN'T!!" Louis and Luka said. 

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I FELL THIS WAY!" Frisk yelled and everybody stopped. 

"Ah-...Fuck it! I can't control my thoughts! OK?! I....I can't...." Frisk said grabbing her arms. Louis and Luka looked at each other and both hugged Frisk. They all started crying. The woman's gaze softened. 

"It's clear they deeply care for each other...I..I never seen anything like this happen in a group therapy session before." Ellie chuckled. 

"That's because they were each other's family." Ellie said. Chad chuckled as well. 

"You're right...They would always stick together...They were like glue...Even if Luka not as much..." Sans smiled in the back as he watched the three hugging each other and apologizing. That's when they did something no one through they would. Frisk opened her inventory and pulled out a note-book. Louis pulled out a small blade and Luka pulled out a small bottle of pills. They all handed them to the therapist. The woman smiled. 

"You're all doing great....I promise..." They sat back down and the woman analyzed each item. When she got to the notebook her eyes widened. 

"This is....My God what were they doing to you in that place..." It was everything you could have dreaded. Abuse, fights, gruesome punishments all listed in that notebook along Frisk's dreading feelings. The woman went over and hugged all the kids. 

"You're safe now....let it all out..." They all started crying again. 

"Look...there's your new families..." They all looked behind them. All their looks brightened a bit as they rushed to their families. Frisk practically threw herself in Sans arms and he had no problem catching her. He put a hand behind her head as she was crying on his shoulder. 

"i'm right here baby-bones....shhhh..." They were swaying from side to side and he chuckled a bit awkwardly. Louis was now being held by both his parents who were almost strangling him. Sammy was now crying in her new brother's arms and he was crying as well. Elli and Chad were both crying in a group hug with their family. The woman sighed and took the note-book and a lighter. 

"Frisk...?" She looked at the notebook and sighed. 

"No...Guys....?" All her friends look at her. 

"Destroy it...and don't leave anything from it...." The monsters all summoned their powers. Undyne smiled. 

"Hell yeah! Imma skewer any bad thoughts! NGAHHHH!!" The spear went right through. Knives, fire, electricity, acid tears, bones, everything went right through and broke the notebook apart. Then Sans looked at her and smiled. 

"no worries...with me? yeah, you won't get any sad chapters." He summoned one small blaster and the things disintegrated under it's ray. Frisk chuckled and gave him a quick kiss. 

"Well then i shall allow it this time...HOWEVER. HANDS OFF SANS!!" Sans took his hands off of Frisk and put them up in defense like he knew he had to when his father said that. Gaster hugged Frisk and picked her up. 

"Welp...Guess we're getting McDonald's and watching a Disney movie tonight, eh?" Frisk chuckled as everyone started leaving. This will be one big party. And it was. They all set up either on the floor or on the couch, in Sans and Frisk's case, nobody wanted to sit on the couch apart from them so they were able to stay together. Gaster tried to break them apart a few times but he must have realized she needed him. Sans was playing with her hair while they were watching ratatouille and Louis and Luka were trying to sing the song. Frisk gave him another kiss. No one was paying attention to them anyway.

"what's that for??" Frisk shrugged. 

"Just because you're you..." He snickered and kissed her forehead. 

"well that's because you're you as well. love ya you dummy." She laughed. 

"Love you two you pile of bones." 


	50. Some even bigger trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the series of Gaster Experiments we have a suggestion by K!

"YOU EITHER PUT THAT DOWN OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Frisk yelled. 

"NEVER!! THIS DOSE OF GASS IS ALL I NEEDED!!" Frisk frowned. Her friends well all talking in the corner as she was fighting with Gaster. 

"YOU'RE GOING TO GAS US ALL AND GOD KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN!!" Gaster shrugged. 

"It's a risk i'm willing to take." Frisk frowned and stomped her foot. Sans sighed and got up from their friends, coming over to them. 

"come on old man...just give her the gas and no one will be hurt...literally." Gaster frowned. 

"NEVER!" Frisk and Sans both grabbed onto the container. From their strength it flew up and landed next to Papyrus. 

"PAPYRUS!!" All three yelled. 

"OH, WHAT'S THIS??" Frisk's eyes widened. 

"WAIT NO-" The container was opened and the whole room was flooded by thick gas. They all coughed. 

"OH MY GOD, NOT AGAIN!!" Frisk said looking at herself. She pouted. Sans rubbed his skull. 

"welp shit...back in this form, eh?" He said looking at himself. 

"Oh my!!" Toriel said looking at herself. She was younger than the version Frisk knew but in this universe she was younger then she should have anyways.

"Holy buttercups..." Asgore said. Undyne scramed. 

"I'M SO RIPPED BRO!! NGAHHH!!" Papyrus looked down at Sans. 

"O-oh m-my g-god this opens up s-such fan f-fiction potential between t-these two...H-Holy Frisk h-has a lot of curve." Frisk covered her chest and frowned at Alphys as she shrugged. 

"you gotta be shitting me..." Papyrus beamed. 

"SANS! I AM TALLER!!" Mettaton looked at himself and gasped. 

"I. LOOK. BEAUTIFUL! DARLING THIS IS THE BEST BODY!!" Papyrus blushed as the robot started stretching.

"...oh boy...." Naptsablook said.

"YO! THIS IS COOL!!" MK...Or Monster Adult wasn't looking that different apart from the fact he looked more mature and taller. 

"My snakes are so long!" Gorgette said admiring them.

"Oh boyyy! I'm an adult!!" Chara said looking at herself.

"Holy mother...I'M TALL!!" Said Asriel, throwing his fists up. Frisk looked around at all her friends. Gaster however didn't change much. 

"Great....We are all back at our age in the classic universe...almost all of us..." Sans snorted. 

"this is kind cool, not gonna lie. missed that--OW WHAT THE HELL?!" Sans said rubbing his skull. 

"NO PERVERTED THOUGHTS WITH MY CHILD!!" Sans face-palmed. 

"I AM ALSO YOUR CHILD...BY DNA!!" Gaster waved his hand. 

"UNRELEVANT TO THE SITUATION!" He groaned. Frisk started laughing. 

"So the hell are we supposed to do now?? We AREN'T ready to be adults..." Undyne said frowning. 

"Well, it should run out in 24 hours...RIGHT, GASTER??" Gaster sighed. 

"Unfortunately, yes." They all sighed in relief. 

"You're pretty crazy Gaster, dear." Mettaton said, still admiring himself. Sans and Frisk scoffed. 

"tell me about it." They both said at the same time. 

"EXCUSE YOU?!" Gaster said shocked. 

* * *

"Guess this will be a big ass party, eh??" They all decided it would be better if they didn't go to their homes and would stay at Gaster's for the night. It would cause a whole lot of trouble if the Queen and King found out their son was tested on. 

"I suddenly feel the urge to bake a snail pie..." Toriel said, frowning. Sans and Frisk snorted. 

"That's the most Toriel thing you could have said..." Frisk said, chuckling. 

"OH OH OH! I wanna go with Alph to get the ingredients!!" Undyne said. Alphys shook her head.

"I d-don't want to go..." Undyne laughed. 

"Hell you don't. WE'RE GOING!!" Papyrus raised his hand. 

"I WOULD LIKE TO JOIN!!" The three darted out the door. Gorgette scoffed. 

"Guess i will help in the kitchen..." Asgore hummed. 

"I'll just check on Gaster's plants." Gaster winced. 

"Oh..." The two left and then Mettaton and Naptsablook went over to Papyrus room. 

"We need to check his wardrobe, Blooky." Napstablook shrugged a bit and the two entered the room.

"Let's go loot Gaster's room!!" Said Chara as she and Asriel climbed the stairs. The last one was MK.

"I'll just watch some TV..." He sat on the couch and turned the tv on with his mouth. Impressive. Sans and Frisk looked at each other.

"surface walk?" Frisk smiled. 

"Totally....But give me your jacket." Sans looked at her chest then looked away blushing. He handed her the jacket. 

"It smells like ketchup..." He started laughing. 

"i would be more scared if it didn't smell like ketchup.." Frisk and him joined hands and they teleported up on the mountain where they took a break so Sans could regain his streanght, then they teleported again at the edge of the mountain and the city. They were walking around and talking. Well...Until. 

"Woah woah woahhh~ Now that's one good catch there." Frisk raised an eye-brow at them and crossed her arms. Sans still was holding her hand. 

"Excuse me??" The three guys who apprached them looked dumb. 

"Oh come on mama. Don't play dumb. You've got a nice set of accesories." Frisk's eyes widened as Sans sockets went blank. Did they just say Frisk had nice tits...? Oh these bitches--

"Sorry but i'm taken. Sans let's go." The three scoffed. 

"A moster...? Seriously??" Frisk shrugged. 

"Here. I'll show you a monster. Lean closer~" Frisk said seductively. Sans froze, turning blue. Oh shit that was a whole other octave to her voice he so wanted to explore...Fuck no he's 14 soon to be 15 that's bullshit-- It might be the age he has now speaking...Rhe guy leaned closer. 

"Closer~" She said, almost purring. Sans put his fists in his pockets. He was pretty sure that his magic shouldn't react like that- AND couldn't.....aT least now he knew what sex was. Yeyyy- NO! SANS! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!! CONTROL YOUR MAGIC! YOU'RE A PERVERT!! YOU'RE HARD!! WHAT THE HELL-- The guy leaned so close he was almost touching her. 

"Good boy~" Oh she'll be the death of Sans. Frisk smiled and then she hit him in the stomach with one swift move of her knee, then used her head to knock him out. 

"KK fuckers, who's next??" Frisk said crossing her arms. The other two picked the third up and started leaving. Frisk turned to him and clung onto him. 

"Let's go~" She said happily and Sans chuckled amused. What an interesting girl. 

* * *

"We're back~ What the hell happened here?!" Frisk asked surprised as she saw all the bottles of beer on the table. 

"who bought all of these...?" They were unopened that was true but his father rarely drank beer so why...? 

"Easy!! We're playing a drinking game!!" Undyne said proudly. Alphys giggled. Frisk raised an eye-brow.

"Drinking game...?" Undyne snorted. 

"Duh!!" Undyne said in a funny voice. Papyrus nodded. 

"FATHER HAD SOME WORK TO FINISH SO THE HOUSE IS OURS!! WE HAD TO DO SOMETHING FUN!! THIS WAS IT!!" Sans frowned. 

"this is an awfuly idea--"

"Ohhh yeahhh! Pop one up for me!!" Frisk said raising her hand. The others stared in disbelief as she easiley took one bottle and took the cap off using the edge of the table. 

"DON'T JUST MAKE IT LOOK SO EFORTLESS!! ALSO WHEN DID YOU DRINK?" Frisk shrugged as she drank some beer. 

"Used to have a small problem with beer back at the orphanage at some point...Ehh, over it but i will enjoy one if offered." Frisk said doing a small cheers. Toriel frowned. 

"That is very unhealthy!!" Chara frowned. 

"Yeah yeah, unhealthy like what? Pop one up for me as well." Frisk opened it and slid it on the table to Chara. She caught it and took a gulp. Asriel frowned. 

"This is awful..." Asriel said shaking his head. 

"Sooo~ Who's playing." Everyone raised their hands apart from 3 people: Mettaton, Naptsablook and MK. 

"Fair enough...The game is: Drinking Pirate...We found it online." They all now had a bottle in hand. First was Alphys. 

"E-Everyone who h-has taken a picture today m-must drink." Frisk snorted and took a sip. Chara took a sip as well, looking away from Asriel. Papyrus frowned and sipped as well. Sans raised a bone-brow. 

"when did you take a photo??" Frisk smiled and pulled out her gallery. The picture she was talking about was Sans wearing a fake moustache on the street. He snorted. 

" i shall allow this." Sans was next. 

"you choose which player smells the nicest...they must drink." Sans looked at Frisk unimpressed as she put her hands up. 

"I know i know..you like my strawberry smell..." She took a sip. Chara shrugged. 

"He is right though." Toriel nodded. 

"Yes he is. You smell so sweet!!" The goat monster said. Frisk giggled. It was her turn. 

"Okkk soooo...Me and Chara have to say two movies and you guys vote which is worse. The one with most votes drinks." Chara frowned. 

"I sayyyy...PIrates of Caraibbean." Chara said.

"Wel then, I'll make it hard and say Alice in wonderland." Frisk said. Chara high-fived her. 

"Nice one." The others thought about it. In the end they both drank. 

"man, frisk is killing it....how well do you deal with alcohol?" Frisk raised an eye-brow, amused. 

"Sans I am mexican...Tequilla runs in my blood...I'll be fine." Sans sighed. 

"if ya say so..." Chara was next. 

"The player with the most cash on them must drink." Asriel sighed.

"I already know..." He said as he took a sip. 

"Ayeee...So we all need to name movie genres. Who repeats or can't think of anything loses and drinks...Anddd Horro-" So the game started and it ended at exactly Asriel who repeated a genre. He cursed then took a sip. 

"though luck, weed." Sans said chuckling. Toriel was next. 

"Drink if it's past midnight...It isn't...." Asgore sighed. 

"My turn i believe. Oh! Everyone but me and Frisk must drink." Frisk shrugged and the others all took a sip. Gorgette picked a card. 

"Anyone who has been sick while drinking must drink." Frisk and Chara looked at each other and they both drank. Asriel frowned. 

"NYEH HEH HEH! MY TURN, FINALLY!! EVERYONE NEEDS TO SWAP A PIECE OF CLOATHING WITH THE CLOSEST PERSON OF THE OPPOSITE SEX!" Gorgette frowned and gave Papyrus her scarf. Papyrus gave hers, his. Frisk looked at Sans. He shrugged. Toriel and Asgore swapped socks. Undyne swapped with Papyrus their gloves. Alphys swapped with Sans her headband for his goggles. Frisk giggled at that. He winked at her. Chara and Asriel swapped nothing else then....socks...again. Undyne frowned as Sans and Frisk. 

"You better make this interesting! None of the couples did SHIT!!" Frisk rolled her eyes and pointed towards the bathroom. Sans got up groaning and pointed at Undyne. 

"all your fucking fault..." Undyne tipped a non-existent hat as they both went in. They both were with their backs turned to each other as they took their shirts off. Of course, Sans peeked....He wasn't dumb to pass the opportunity...However, that earned him a kick in the back of his shin.

"Don't peek you pervert." Sans rolled his eye-lights as they exchanged shirts. Frisk's sweater was perfect for his size. He however preferred his baggy shirt...which seemed to be perfect for Frisk as it was not tight around her chest. Sans chuckled. 

"see? now it's better." She playfully punched him in the shoulder as they both got out. Undyne stared in disbelief. 

"That's better~ Let's go! If your drinking is mixed then take a drink." Frisk snorted and took a sip. Chara started laughing. Alphys pulled a card and frowned. 

"I-i must k-keep a h-hand o-on my crouch for the next round." They laughed at that. Sans was next. 

"fill up my cup then down it...??" He asked a bit confused. Frisk's and Chara's eyes widened as they realized what that meant. 

"Fuuu- i hope you got something else than beer for this..." Undyne frowned then pulled out actual tequila. 

"Now we talking!" Frisk opened the cap and poured a glass. 

"Do you know how to down a drink...??" Sans frowned a bit at the glass. 

"guess everything has a first time...?" He downed it but that set him in a fit of coughing. 

"h-how the fuck d-do humans do this...BLEAGH!!" Frisk chuckled. 

"Chara, hit me." Chara nodded and poured her a glass. She had no problem downing it. 

"should i be concerned you're almost 15....??" Frisk shrugged. 

"My parents and grandparents thought me well." She said, wipping her mouth. We shall high-light the interesting parts: Undyne getting drunk as hell, Chara almost breaking the lights in the whole house and our all time favorite: Frisk in Sans lap. Everyone was sleeping in the living room on the floor as Frisk was getting some water for a little bit tipsy Sans. 

"Here you go--" Frisk got pull on the couch and was now on top of the skeleton. She was blushing yes, but she frowned. 

"You silly skeleton you need to drink water--ahhhh!! The fuck are you doing?!" That dumb skeleton just buried his head in her chest. She blushed even more. He groaned. Yeah...he was definitely drunk. 

"Sans..? SANS!!" But it didn't work he was just tracing her body with his hands like a lunatic. That's when he pushed her under him and the glass was now on the floor. 

"Sansss...Remember your REAL age..." She said, red. That's when the door opened. 

"Hello ki-....SANS GILBERT GASTER GET OFF OF FRISK RIGHT THIS FUCKING INSTANT!!" He froze as he heard his father and he immediately shot up. 

"What the hell were you all thinking..? DRINKING?! ugh...Frisk, you didn't drink??" Frisk snorted. 

"I did. Those bottles are mine." Frisk pointed to the biggest pile. Gaster frowned. 

"One day you get older and you all are acting like brainless-- Wait THOSE ARE ALL YOURS?!" Frisk snorted. 

"Mayybeeee..." Frisk said smiling. 

"You're all grounded...Fuck this shit- I'm going to bed." Frisk's eyes widened. 

"WAIT! At least get him off."

"Nope, that's a you problem. A me problem is sleep." Frisk reached for him as Sans was now pinning her down again. 

"GASTERRR!! PLEASEEEEE!!"

"He won't do anything. He's drunk out of his mind. Just push him over, he'll fall instantly." Frisk groaned and pushed him. He immediately collapsed next to her. 

"You're evil." 

"Have fun taking care of their hungover in the morning." Frisk face-palmed. She was doomed....


	51. Fangirls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if...This time it was Sans who got girls after him instead of Frisk getting boys and what will our Frisk do...??

Frisk and her friends were staring at a whole flock of freaking girls surrounding Sans. Papyrus was tilting his head, the most confused out of all of them. 

"WHAT DO THEY NEED FROM MY BROTHER...??" Frisk crossed her arms annoyed. 

"Jesus, they're so many...." Toriel said. Asgore hummed. 

"This will be a problem...Frisk, how are you planning to get through them." Frisk did a small cross with her fingers. She could hear their hollering over HER skeleton. Ohhhh she was pissed. 

"Pfft- That surely got her pissed." Undyne said with an arm around Alphys. 

"Don't worry darling. They got nothing on you." Luka raised an eye-brow. 

"The hell are they even doing...? Since when is he so popular." Frisk frowned. 

"Probably from that football match he played in last week...He has natural talent at that after all..." Mettaton rolled his eyes.

"Such basic girls. Hollering over the football player. Frisk, do something about it." Frisk raised a finger and Luka chuckled. 

"It's show-time." Frisk bumped into one of the girls and they all turned around. Sans raised an eye-brow amused then smirked. His eyes softened as he noticed Frisk. 

"OH NO! I-I DROPPED MY PET TARANTULA! BISKY! BISKY WHERE ARE YOU?!" Frisk said panicked. The girls all stiffened. 

"T-Tarantula??" They all started running in different directions. Sans frowned at that. 

"what the hell was that??" Frisk's eyes widened. 

"W-what...??"

"whatever, let's get to class..." Frisk looked at her friends. They all frowned. That wasn't right....

* * *

Frisk was at the table, tapping it annoyedly as she was watching the girls trying to pull Sans away from the table. Sans was just talking to them. 

"Oh my god~ You're so cool! So do you like any type of Netflix shows??" Frisk crossed her arms. 

"oh. uhhh....i don't really watch Netflix shows--" Because Frisk hates some of the shows there. 

"OH MY GOD!! YOU LIKE CARTOONS?! LOOK AT THE PIN ON YOUR BAG! AWW YOU'RE ADORABLE!!"

"heh. i do like cartoons--" He watches them because of her. 

"Sans--" Frisk tried to say. 

"not now frisk." She froze. She frowned. 

"Oh my god~ Those goggles are so cute! I so want to get a pair!!" Sans chuckled. 

"that's cute." What did he just say?! The goggles were only for her, Papyrus, Undyne, Chara and him...Why the hell would he say that?! Chara snarled. Asriel put a hand on the ghost's shoulders. Luka put a hand on Frisk's shoulder. She sighed. 

"Oh my god you play football so well!!" She told him to play...

"heh, you think so??" He said rubbing his neck awkwardly. Frisk's eyes widened. Did he just- She snarled. 

"Oh you need to come with us!" The girls said. 

"listen girls...these are my friends and this is my table--"

"Then we'll sit here! Move girly!"

"Excuse me what now??" Frisk asked. One of the girls pushed Frisk off of her chair and Frisk fell, getting food all over her. Frisk growled and got up. She looked at herself and scoffed. She took her bag and started walking away. 

"frisk! wait!!" Said Sans as he watched her leave. All the fangirls at the table frowned as he teleported after her. The others looked at each other, nodded and summoned their powers. 

"Touch her again and we will break you all to pieces!" 

* * *

"frisk! i'm so sorry--"

"Your fangirls are waiting for you. Why are you here in the hallway??" Sans stiffened. 

"w-what...?" He asked confused. 

""Not now Frisk?? Heh, you think so?? i do like cartoons?? What the hell?!" Sans looked away. 

"frisk, i didn't." She started walking away. 

"I'm going to clean myself up. See you at home..." 

"wait!!....shit....i fucked up...."

* * *

"hey paps, where's frisk??" Papyrus frowned at him. 

"YOU HAVE BEEN IGNORING HER ALL DAY...THAT'S NOT COOL BROTHER..." Sans hissed. 

"i...i know..." Papyrus sighed. 

"SHE'S IN HER ROOM..." Sans teleported to her door and knocked. No answer. 

"frisk--"

"SANS! PAPYRUS! COME DOWN TO EAT!!" Sans sighed and teleported down. Sans was about to teleport again when Gaster put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Leave her alone for tonight...." He looked at the door and the looked away. He started walking to his room. 

* * *

"COME ON CHILDREN! JUST A FEW MORE LAPS!" Frisk was still running as she looked to the side only to see Sans talking to his fangirls. She frowned and started running faster. She didn't need to see this. She didn't want to see this. A girl noticed her and put her foot forward. Frisk tripped and rolled in the dirt, ending up on her back. She groaned. 

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!!" Frisk groaned and and tried to get up. She was sure her rib was broken. Sans was totally oblivious.

"Fuck-..." She said as she laid on back and put a hand on her rib. Undyne immediately jumped off the seats. 

"FRISK!!" Toriel gasped and put her hands to her mouth. Sans looked at Frisk and his eye started flaring. 

"shit- FRISK!!" He teleported on the field. The girls all frowned and scoffed. 

"OW OW OW UNDYNE STOP!!" Frisk said as Undyne was trying to lift her. 

"Come on buddy, you need to get up." Frisk groaned as Undyne managed to lift her up. She was crying in pain. 

"what the hell happened here." Undyne growled at him. 

"TEACH THOSE DOGS FOLLOWING YOU AROUND TO LEAVE FRISK ALONE!" 

"W-Wait Undyne don't go so fast it hurts- AH FUCK!!" Frisk screamed as Undyne made one wrong move. 

"frisk- shit baby bones let me teleport you-"

"You've done enough....Sans...." She said bitterly. He stopped dead in his tracks. 

"frisk...." But they were all already leaving. Luka came next to him. He tapped him on the shoulder and punched him. 

"Get your brain right in that thick skull of yours you asshole..." He said. He started leaving. Sans put a hand on his jaw. Papyrus was staring at him. 

"paps-"

"THOSE GIRLS ARE MAKING YOU OBLIVIOUS TO EVERYTHING....YOU'RE HURTING FRISK, YOU KNOW??" Sans took a step back in surprise. 

"w-what...?" But Papyrus was already leaving as well. 

* * *

"What's with that cheap necklace?? Is that why you're so mad??" One of the girls asked as he was sitting, frowning and fidgeting with the necklace. 

"what...? that's not--" One of the girls leaned forward and put her hands on it. 

"Here let me help-" He slapped her hand. 

"don't. touch. it." He said with a dark look on his face. But another girl was quicker. She already pulled it off. His sockets went blank. 

"Isn't that better~?" The sound of books falling could be heard behind him as he turned around only to see Frisk staring at them. 

"no...." He breathed. Frisk was shaking her head in disbelief as she was taking a few steps back. 

"no. NO NO FRISK! WAIT IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!" She was already running in the opposite direction. He turned around towards the girls. 

"i will blast all of you if you don't give me back my necklace..." The girls backed away, scared and gave him his necklace. He took it and teleported as quick as he could. She was now running out the gates and going to the echo fields. She was right at the place where she fell with Undyne. They chased each other through half the Waterfall to get there. That's when Frisk slipped and she was almost about to fall. 

"FRISK!" He teleported in front of her and caught her. She pushed away from him. 

"STOP IT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?! FIRST OF ALL THESE GIRLS ARE CIRCLING AROUND YOU LIKE VULTURES AND YOU TAKE THEIR SIDE WHEN I GET RID OF THEM....THE SHIT IN THE CAFETERIA...LEAVING ME ON THE FIELD WITH A BROKEN RIB AND NOW THIS?! I GAVE YOU THAT NECKLACE FOR A FUCKING REASON! Do you not care anymore...Jesus Christ what made me think someone would actually accept me?! Move!" Frisk said backing away even more. Sans stared in disbelief. 

"no, wait...i-i was just dumb....i didn't notice the fact you were jealous and then- aghhh!...i took their side when you're actually my girlfriend...the necklace however they took it off by force..." Frisk frowned. She was crying. 

"Then why....i don't get it...." Sans pulled her in a hug. 

"i would never replace you....baby bones....i'm sorry..." Frisk started sobbing. He was swaying with her from side to side. 

"i won't leave you ever.....im so sorry.....im so so sorry...." He was holding back tears as well. He promised he would be there for her but he failed. Frisk tightened her hug. Sans sighed. 

"I...I forgive you...." His sockets went blank. After all the shit he did....Oh god, this girl. 

"...frisk..." He said, pulling her even closer. 

* * *

"Sansy~ We're so sorry for yesterday-" Sans scoffed and pushed them away. 

"keep your distance, i want personal space thank you. second...what the fuck makes you think i will EVER forgive--"

"Sans!! Come on, we're late for class!!" Frisk said pushing through the girls and clinging onto him. He chuckled and pulled her in a hug, kissing her forehead. 

"got'cha baby bones. hold on tight~" He frowned one more time at the girls and teleported away. 

"were you really that jealous??" He asked, knowing that's why she just clung onto him. 

"Maybeeee....nooo...?" He laughed. They didn't teleport to class. They teleported under the seats next to the field. 

"wanna play some cards." Frisk finger-gunned him. 

"Let's go. The loser buy's the other's drink." Sans snapped his fingers. 

"atta girl~ you're on." They started playing cards. They were on a tie score since Sans started learning to play from Frisk...when Gerson caught them. They were back in detention. They were leaning on each other and listening to music. 

"now this is life." He said putting his arms behind his skull. Frisk snorted and flicked him in the skull. 

"Don't fall asleep before gym." Sans frowned. 

"you can't be seriously thinking of going to class....You broke a rib yesterday!" Frisk shrugged. 

"I healed it with magic." Sans frowned. 

"you're still bandaged. hell no. we're staying right here." She sighed. 

"Fine..." And they both closed their eyes, letting the music take them away. Yeah....They hated fangirls. 


	52. A nice TV show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suggestion by Courtney baltezor that i just couldn't pass.

Frisk was chilling in the living-room as Papyrus was changing the channels when he landed on one show in particular that got Frisk's attention. There was a human on with a very familiar look and cloathing. The tune started playing, a very well known tune and the title 'Mister Roger's neighborhood' came on. Papyrus beamed. 

"FRISK!! IT'S MY FAVORITE SHOW!!" Frisk smiled at the tiny skeleton. 

"You like Mr.Rogers, Papy??" Frisk asked leaning forward. Papyrus jumped up. 

"OH YES!! MY FAVORITE CHARACTER IS THE COOK...AFTER MR.ROGERS!!" Frisk tilted her head amused as Papyrus was singing along to the man on TV on the jolly piano tune. It wasn't one of the newest shows but it never lost it's spark. It was still very loved by children and Frisk loved the show as a kid as well. She giggled. Papyrus scootched forward on the floor with wide eyes. 

"I WISH ALL HUMANS WERE AS NICE AS HIM AND YOU, FRISK...SOME ARE VERY MEAN..." Frisk's gaze softened. This small skeleton needed to be protected. 

"I WISH I COULD MEET HIM!!" Papyrus said with a sigh. Frisk raised an eye-brow and an idea started forming in her mind. 

* * *

"WHAT?! THAT BABY SHOW?!" Frisk frowned at Undyne. 

"You have a problem with my favorite show from my childhood??" Undyne scoffed. 

"No...i guess..." She smiled. 

"Exactly! Now my plan is...Papy's birthday is in two weeks...That gives us enough time to book some tickets to the studio from Ebbot City where the special Mr.Roger episode is being filmed!!" Sans hummed. 

"i can't say if you're a dummy or a genius..."

"I like to think i'm both!!" Sans chuckled as he nuzzled her. She giggled. Toriel clapped her hands. 

"I personally think it would make Papyrus very happy!! Plus, i watched the show myself a few times. I would love to meet such an understanding person in real life!" Frisk smiled. 

"Exactly!!" Asgore said. Gorgette looked away, blushing. 

"I...I can't deny i watched the show myself.." Mk laughed. 

"That's my bad. I made her watch it." Luka smiled at Frisk. 

"I remember when we once watched it at the orphanage. Hehe~" Frisk's smile stretched. 

"Oh yeahhhh! I remember! Louis started singing and everything! He had a jacket like his!" Sans chuckled. 

"that's adorable even for me.." He said. Alphys looked at Undyne, pleading. 

"C-Come on U-Undyne...I-It's a nice show.." Undyne looked at Alphys and frowned, blushing. 

"FINE!!...we're going!!" Frisk and the others cheered. 

"Operation: Mr. Roger's Present starts NOW!!" Sans snorted. 

"love the name."

* * *

"Shhh- Here he comes!" Frisk said as Papyrus was finally waking up. It was his birthday and they wanted to surprise him. 

"FRISK? BROTHER? ARE YOU UP??" Papyrus asked as he was ascending the stairs. Frisk, Sans and Gaster were all waiting one next to the other. Frisk's smile grew as she saw Papyrus come down. 

"AH! THERE YOU ARE!!" He said happyly. 

"Hey Papy?? Guess what?" Frisk said kneeling down at his level. He raised a bone-brow. 

"WHAT??" Frisk opened her arms.

"Happy birthday, Papy!! You're finally 9!" Frisk said beaming. Papyrus started beaming as well. 

"IT IS MY BIRTHDAY!! FRISK! YOU REMEMBERED!!" Frisk chuckled as the small skeleton threw himself in her arms. Sans and Gaster chuckled as well. 

"heya paps..? frisk's got a present for ya~" Frisk smiled and nodded as Papyrus was eagerly looking at her. 

"Here you go Papy...Happy birthday." Frisk pulled out a few of the tickets to visit Mr.Rogers. Papyrus looked at them for a second before his sockets went blank. Frisk was panicked for a second until Papyrus hugged her tight and started crying. 

"YOU'RE THE BEST FRISK...THIS IS THE BEST GIFT I'VE EVER GOT!!" Gaster and Sans watched the scene smiling with softened eyes. 

"IF I HAD TO CHOOSE TO HAVE SOMEONE AS MY BROTHER'S GIRLFRIEND AND PART OF MY FAMILY? I AM GLAD IT IS YOU..." Frisk froze at the words and pulled the small skeleton closer laughing. 

"Thank you....Love you Papy..." Papyrus giggled. 

"LOVE YOU TOO, FRISK!! NYEH HEH HEH!!" 

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!!" Papyrus said as they were walking through the place. Frisk managed to get the tickets with the help of the human ambassadors at the table. How...? The Spanish and Mexican ambassador took quite a liking in her and Gaster since the incident with the oprhanage. They are very nice people. Frisk giggled as Papyrus was jumping around and hollering over the equipment and the background. Sans pulled her close a bit. 

"frisk you genius i have never seen him so happy..." Suddenly Toriel gasped. 

"THERE HE IS! IT'S MISTER ROGER!!" And there he was, getting ready for another episode. 

"Why hello there. You must be the monsters coming on our show today." The monsters stopped apart from Frisk. 

"Thank you for having us, Mister Roger." He chuckled. 

"It's no problem. And this is the birthday guy, eh? Papyrus? Happy brithday!" Papyrus beamed and looked at Frisk. She giggled and nodded. 

"I-IT'S A HONOUR TO MEET YOU, SIR!!" 

"My my, don't have to be so formal. You can call me just Mr.Roger....Or Fred....And you must be Frisk, right? Human and monster connection. Have heard quite a lot about you...These are...Sans? Undyne? Alphys? Asgore? Asriel? Chara? Mk and Gorgette? Oh and of course the human Luka!" He said pointing at each and every one.

"I see my descriptions helped. And this is my guardian...Gaster." He nodded and smiled. 

"What a lovely group." Asriel was fanning himself. 

"He knew my name..." Asriel said in disbelief and Chara face-palmed. 

"Well then...Let's start our episode! Oh, please sit by the camera-man. He will give you indications alongside the director. Two people made signs for them to come over. The episode started. It was such a fun little thing to watch. The changes between sets and them sometimes getting the lines wrong. The most beautiful thing was when they came in and talked about monsters, souls and magic and they even sang happy birthday to Papyrus. After all of that was done they had tea with Mr. Rogers himself and the cook. (Papyrus was so happy!) Unfortunately, it had to come to an end however, Mr.Roger gave his phone number to Papyrus. When he will be in town again, he said he wants Papyrus to call. That was the best present ever for him.

* * *

They were all in the living room watching the new episode. Gaster, Sans, her and Papyrus. Gaster got up to get some snacks and Sans went to the bathroom. Papyrus looked at Frisk and smiled. 

"HEY FRISK....? THIS WAS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER...." Frisk smiled. 

"Really? Well i am glad!" Papyrus hummed. 

"AND AND!! I AM VERY HAPPY I GOT TO SHARE IT WITH YOU! I PROMISE NEXT TIME? I WILL MAKE YOUR BIRTHDAY JUST AS GREAT! NYEH HEH HEH!!" Frisk giggled. 

"The best gift you ever made me was calling me family, Papy..." She said sweetly. Papyrus beamed. 

"WELL IF THE FACT I CONSIDER YOU FAMILY IS A GIFT, I WILL NEVER LET YOU FORGET IT! I LOVE YOU FRISK!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!" They hugged and Frisk laughed. 

"Love you too Papy. Now come on, it's the part where Gorgette was talking about her snakes!!" Papyrus started laughing. 

"LOOK AT SANS FACE!!" They both continued watching happily and soon enough all four were watching on the couch. Sans was a bit salty that he didn't get to sit next to Frisk as Papyrus was leaning on her. 

"listen paps...i'll give you my pretzles--"

"Sans, leave Papy alone. It's his birthday." Frisk said frowning. 

"but-"

"You sleep with me every night shush!!" Gaster frowned. 

"He does what now??" Sans gulped. 

"nothing??" Gaster summoned a bone and Sans sockets went blank. Frisk and Papyrus looked amused at them. They started chasing each other and in the background the 'You're special' song was playing. 

"GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!" Gaster yelled. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!!"

Yeah...They were great neighbors. 


	53. Older problems require modern solutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the series of Gaster fucking up with chemicals we have: A lovely suggestion by UTobscom_afs20! It was so fun to write about badass grandma Frisk XD

"YOU EITHER PUT THAT DOWN OR I WILL STRANGLE YOU" Frisk said frowning. Gaster shrugged and slammed the bottle on the ground. 

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!!" Frisk yelled and suddenly the smoke coming from the bottle was no more...however...

"Oh.My.God..." Gaster said with blank sockets. 

"You've got to be kidding me...how old even am i ...? I look like my freaking abuela!!" Frisk said frowning. 

"I...I forgot...humans die so young..i....Let's check. I will pull you in an encounter." And the encounter started. Gaster's sockets went blank as he checked her age. 

"Frisk...You're not 70 human years....you're 70 monster years..." Frisk's eyes widened as she looked at her soul. 

"G-Gaster...." The skeleton spurted as they noticed the white swirl in Frisk's soul. 

"I be damned...i would recognize that in a million...That's my son's magic....Frisk, in the future you will be soul-bonded." 

* * *

"h-hold up...s-so i am making frisk live longer by soul-bonding with her in the future...? that's....something..." Frisk sighed as she looked at herself. 

"Yes but now i'm old as hell for a day..." Papyrus shrugged. 

"I THINK YOU LOOK PRETTY ANY WAY FRISK!!" She chuckled. 

"Thank you, Papyrus." Gaster sighed and rubbed his template. 

"I need a coffee for this..." As Gaster exited Frisk smirked. 

"Let's go use this to my advantage..." Sans raised a bone-brow. 

"i'm all ears~" He said with a smirk as well. 

* * *

Sans was leaning against a wall with tears in his eye. 

"BROTHER, ARE YOU OK??" Papyrus asked confused. 

"movies are so cheap for seniors....all these movies at half the prize...." Frisk chuckled as she came with the tickets. 

"Funniest part? We can mess with Tobias father and he can't do shit about it...watch this..." Frisk was walking slow and then pretended to trip. Tobias father, a fat cat monster, looked at her. 

"Help...Helppp...i fell..." Sans snorted. Tobias father exhaled and tried to help her. 

"HELP HELP! HE IS HARRASING ME!!" Frisk yelled. Th cat monster backed away and a wave of people started yelling at him. Sans pretended to help Frisk and alongside Papyrus they entered to watch the movie. 

"That, Papyrus, is what i call 'magical bullshit'. Old people use it all the time." Sans snorted. 

"jesus christ, dad should have done this a month ago...."

* * *

"I always wondered why old people liked Bingo so much...Seems boring." Frisk said as she scratched her head looking at the sheet of paper. 

"it's more about luck really..." Frisk snorted. 

"I can see that...Hmm...I'll take this one. It has numbers that might drop." Sans shrugged as she took the sheet and she, Sans and Papyrus sat down. 

"Oh my. A rookie! Listen, darling. You can quit right now. I am so good at Bingo, i never lost a round!" Frisk blinked a few times at her and looked behind her. 

"Wait, you're talking to me?" She said confused. The lady laughed. 

"Rookie and your brain doesn't work right. Watch it, lady." Frisk shrugged and started looking at the guy who was taking out the small balls from the container. Frisk raised an eye-brow as she noticed something interesting. The woman next to her would always tap the table before the number would be shouted. Frisk poked Sans and showed him. He smirked and used his blue magic. The woman couldn't tap anymore. 

"THE NEXT NUMBER IS.....IS...." The woman was franatically trying to move her arms. Frisk chuckled and the guy finally started calling the actual numbers. And that's where Frisk's eye for numbers came in. Soon enough, she got Bingo TWICE! Sans started laughing. 

"man, you do have the eye for this type of games, don't you?" Frisk shrugged. 

"Next up? I want to play poker with the elders...they're the top notch alright. Oh but let's collect that money prize."

* * *

Frisk was at the table with an unreadable poker face. She sighed as the elders all betted on all they had. 

"And i had my hopes up for a good competition..." She let her cards fall and looked at all the elders at the table. 

"THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME SHE'S WON! SHE'S CHEATING!!" Frisk shook her head. 

"I just have a brain, dear." She pulled the money in her bag and got up. One of the bodyguards got up as Frisk was walking and was about to grab her. Sans shot up and was about to grab him instead with his blue magic but Frisk's reflexes were greater. She twisted the man's arm behind his back then with a swift move she slammed him to the floor. Papyrus cheered and Sans chuckled. She called the two skeletons to her. She looked at the elders and waved to them. 

"So nice to play with you!" They all walked out and Papyrus and Sans high-fived her. 

"man, you're on a roll today." Frisk chuckled. 

"I know."

* * *

The three were walking towards a thing she wanted to try: knitting. As they were walking however, something hit her in the head. It seemed to be an empty juice bottle. Sans frowned as he picked it up. 

"the hell??" That's when laughter erupted from across the road. 

"LOOK AT LIL GRANNY TAKING HER NEPHEWS ON A WALK. WHAT LADY? YOUR SON OR DAUGHTER MIXED UP WITH THE WRONG LOT??" Frisk sighed as she pinched her bridge. 

"No sonny but it seems your parents did." The kid froze. 

"HEY! YOU'RE AN ELDER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SHOW RESPECT!!" Frisk nodded. 

"Sorry, but i don't show respect to people who don't show it back. Also...It's kids who should respect their elders." Frisk said as she took the juice bottle, eyed the trash-can from across the street and threw it right in. The kids stared dumbfound. 

"Have a nice day will ya? Also, change the brand of juice. Last year they were exposed for using chemicals instead of any fruits in their drinks...Unless you want to drink that crap, then go ahead. It's you body, not mine." Frisk started walking and one of the kids got mad. He picked up a rock and was about to hit Papyrus. Frisk swiftly caught the rock. She sighed. 

"Disrespectful, aren't ya? Are you ok, Papy?" He nodded. Frisk threw the rock and hit the branch above the kids. 

"Have a good day." She said smiling as all the water built up on the leaves came tumbling down on them. They screamed and scrambled each on in a different direction. Sans and Papyrus started laughing. 

"FRISK! YOU'D MAKE A GREAT GRANDMOTHER!!" Sans blushed a bit and looked away. 

"Maybe i would~"

* * *

"This is just dumb..." Frisk said, scrunching up her nose at the other ladies attempt to do a scarf. 

"Who even knits like this...? Are they dumb?? That's not how you do a loop..." Frisk said. Sans snorted. 

"you know how to knit??" Frisk shrugged. 

"Abuela thought it might be useful in life...Guess what? It wasn't..." Sans chuckled. 

"that's interesting--"

"Excuse me? Yes, your grandkids here are disgusting and i want them out of this club. May i speak to the manager of this place please??" Frisk scoffed. 

"Listen Karen, you either bite your tongue or I will bite your ass for that statement. Is there something wrong with monsters??" The woman gasped. 

"Elders shouldn't be this rude!!" Frisk shrugged. 

"And you shouldn't be so racist. Your point? Invalid. My point? Still stands. The manager? Is watching you, ready to kick yo ass out. Sit the fuck back down." Karen was fumming. 

"HELP HELP! THIS LADY OS HARRASING ME!!" Frisk face-palmed. 

"And they said Metta is dramatic...What can i do to you, woman? Just as you said, i'm an elder." Sans snorted. Karen got mad and grabbed him and Papyrus. Frisk grabbed Karen by the shoulder. 

"Nuh uh. Hands off, lady or i will show you i am not actually just an elder..." Frisk said. Sans hissed. 

"you fucked up." Karen looked confused until Frisk swiftly slammed her down. She looked down at the Karen and spat. 

"Let's go home...It stinks of stupidity..." Frisk said leaving. The two skeletons followed. 

* * *

"FINALLY!! I'M ME AGAIN!!" Frisk said triumphally next morning as she woke up. Sans opened an eye lazily then jumped up hugging her. 

"OH THANK GOD!! PLEASE NEVER LET THAT MAN DO ANOTHER EXPERIMENT ON YOU!!" Frisk started giggling. 

"I won't, lovely-bones...Or at least i will try--HUMPH!!" Just like that Papyrus jumped on Frisk and she and the younger skeleton went tumbling down, off the bed.

"YOU'RE NOT A GRANDMA ANYMORE!!" Frisk groaned. 

"Yeah but i'll move like one after this...ughhh..." Papyrus looked down at Frisk and laughed awkwardly. 

"OOPS....MY BAD..." Sans sighed and pulled Frisk close with his blue magic. They stayed like that for a few minutes. 

"You can let go now--"

"no." 

"You sure--"

"yes." Frisk shrugged.

"Oh noooo....I can't get up because you're holding onto me so tight....Oh noooo..." She said pulling out her DS. Sans did the same as he laid down with her in his arms and pulled out his own. 

"oh noooo...." Then they both looked at each other as they opened Mario Kart. 

"Oh nooooooooo." They said at the same time, before starting to play. Yeah....they won't be moving anytime soon. 


	54. They call him pervert, he calls himself smart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suggestion by Frisk_Reaper that i just couldn't pass.

"so you called me here for this shit??" Sans asked as he eyed the liquid in Gaster's bottle. 

"Yes." Sans frowned. 

"after you just turned Frisk in an old lady last week..."

"Yes." Sans frowned even more. 

"why....??" Gaster shrugged. 

"FOR SCIENCE!!" He yelled as he slammed the bottle down. The smoke finally let Gaster see that his son was now--

"AHHHH!! HE'S A BABY AGAIN!!" Sans however kept his 14 year old mentality. He just couldn't speak. He tried to say something, but he just babbled gibberish. 

_'you've gotta be shitting me....I'M A FREAKING BABY!! OLD MAN, YOU'RE DEAD TO ME- anddd...he just picked me up...great.'_

"Look at you~ You're back to being a baby-bones!! Oh this day is holy!!" Gaster said picking him up. Sans snorted right on him. Gaster frowned as Sans gave him a smug smile. 

"You're the same demon, aren'cha...?" He said, wiping his face. 

"Welp...time to take you home." 

_'what now...??'_

* * *

"OH. MY. GOD." Frisk said covering her mouth in surprise. 

"YOU ARE FUCKING ADORABLE!!" Frisk said kneeling down in front of him. Sans tilted his head, amused at her reaction. 

_'she's more adorable than me. hehe~...maybe i can get her to pick me upppp~?'_ Sans threw his arms up and babbled something. He didn't care either but it seemed to work as Frisk picked him up. 

_'nailed it~'_ He nudged her cheek with his head and Frisk giggled. 

"He's such a cutie~ Awww~" Sans looked at Gaster and smirked. He stuck his tongue out. Gaster's sockets went blank. Sans then started analyzing Frisk thoughtfully. 

_'is it me...? or is her chest bigger...? maybe i'm just smaller...? maybeee now that i am a baby i can-'_ That's when Frisk froze, blushing as a tiny baby just grabbed her chest. Gaster's mouth fell open. Frisk frowned as the small baby squished. She pulled him away from her chest and frowned at him. 

_'heh~ don't regret shit.'_ He clapped cheerfully like a baby and Frisk sighed as she brought him closer again. 

"How am i supposed to say no to that face~" Frisk said as Sans buried his face in there. Gaster was red in rage. 

_'holy shit- this is so comfortable- why didn't i try this before?!'_ Gaster picked baby Sans up. 

"NOPE. NOPE NOPE NOPE. NO BABY PERVERTS!!" Sans frowned and scoffed he grabbed the air as he was being separated by Frisk. 

_'aw come onnnnn....friskyyyyy.....noooooo....'_ He tried grabbing the air again then he let his arms fall on his father's shoulder. He lost this fight, but the war wasn't over. 

* * *

"Hey Gaster have you seen my note-book? I think i left it on the couch somewhere." Sans smirked smugly as he laid back enjoying the view of Frisk searching between the pillows. The notebook she was talking about was in his inventory. Sans chuckled. Frisk frowned as she heard his baby giggles. Gaster frowned as well and picked Sans up, that accidently made him click the item and the notebook fell right on the couch. Gaster and Frisk both looked at Sans then at the notebook. Frisk picked it up and sighed. 

"You sneaky bastard...."She said snatching her notebook and walking away. 

_'damn...so close....'_ He said shaking his head. He watched her walk away and chuckled to himself. He'll manage to get her. 

* * *

"COME ON BABY BROTHER!! YOU NEED TO EAT NYEH HEH HEH!!" Sans shrunk in his seat. 

_'why did the old man have to teach paps how to cook...'_ He turned his head to the side and scrunched up his face. 

"NYO HO HOOO...I CAN'T MAKE HIM EAT!!" Frisk raised an eye-brow as she was leaning against the counter. 

"Let me try, Papy...hey Sansy~" Sans immediately percked up at her voice.

 _'now we talking~. baby-bones!!'_ His tiny hands immediately came up to grab her hand. She giggled. Papyrus frowned. 

"HOW COME HE RESPONDS TO YOU SO WELL??" Frisk shrugged. 

"Well then....lovely-bones can you open your mouth for me~??" Frisk said as she was bent down in front of him. Sans blushed a bit. The view was perfect for him. 

_'heh, let's see the old man now~'_ He tilted his head and Frisk sighed. She poured some ketchup on his spoon. Sans sockets widened. Now we talking! That's quality food now! Sans opened his mouth and let Frisk feed him. The first thing he noticed was that she was gentle, unlike Papyrus and his father. 

_'i should have gotten her to feed me first- holy shit!! she's good with kids, alright.'_ That's how things worked and he wouldn't let Papyrus even try to take the spoon from her. Frisk was about to leave when he was done but she grabbed her hand. She tilted her head. 

"You want up, lovely-bones??" Sans started bouncing like an actual baby. 

_'man this is embarrassing...but i get a free ride~'_ Frisk scooped him up gently and picked him up. He immediately hugged her. That's when Gaster came and stole him. 

"Not today, pervert." Gaster said as he hoisted Sans up. Sans frowned. Gaster always ruined his plans...

 _'fuck you old man...'_ Sans thought bitterly as Frisk sat down on the couch and shrugged. 

* * *

He was crawling on the couch towards a reading Frisk. She seemed lost in her book, which gave him the perfect opportunity. He crawled to her then on her. That's when Frisk flinched and looked down from her book only to find a small skeleton climbing on her. She giggled. 

"If it isn't our little pervert...What do you need, boo??" Frisk asked sweetly. He could feel his soul flutter as she cooed those words. 

_'she's so sweet and gentle....jesus christ i'll die...at least i'll die happy...'_ He laid flat on her with his head on her chest. Bubbly laughter erupted from her. 

"Guess we're going to sleep earlier than usual, eh? Come on." She hoisted him up again and started walking to her room. She put Sans on her bed and made sure he had his sockets closed. She shrugged and started taking off her sweater. Sans opened his socket, sneakly. 

_'holy shit- JACKPOT ALRIGHTTTT~'_ But something ruined his plans. Frisk only took off her sweater and was now leaving for the bathroom. Sans let his sockets close again.

 _'really..? so close....I WAS THIS CLOSE AND YET-..UGHHH...'_ Frisk came back in her pj's and laid down next to Sans. Sans frowned. 

_'she's just going to go to sleep like this....? no good night no nothing? i don't think so!'_ Sans crawled close to her face and cupped her cheeks. Frisk frowned and opened her eyes. She raised an eye-brow confused. 

"Need something, boo??" Sans pouted. Frisk frowned trying to realize what he wanted. He started poking her. 

"Ow ow ow ow...ok ok...attention??" She asked. Sans stopped and waited. She snorted and picked him up. She laid against the wall and put Sans on her. 

"Here you go you needy attention seeker." She started humming and Sans didn't even remember when he fell asleep. However the next morning he was still with his head on her chest and he woke up to listen to her calm heart-beat. He got up and chuckled. Frisk didn't take long to wake up as well. 

"What's up, pervert?" Sans looked away blushing. 

"shut up..." Frisk started laughing and kissed his cheek-bone. 

"Next time you tell me not to get in Gaster's experiment...? Don't just involve yourself..." He snorted. 

"got'cha. also, nice ass--" But his sentence was cut out by a pillow to the face. Frisk started walking away. 

"no frisk wait- buahahah!! i'm sorry!! friskkkk!!" Frisk pointed at him from the doorway. 

"PERVERT! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!! GASTERRRRRR!! SANS IS CHECKING ME OUT AGAIN!!" Sans paled. Welp, he's in for a BAD TIME. 


	55. Another universe, another problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now hold up because TWO PEOPLE suggested this xD These two are: Kyras1234567897053816 and Courtney baltezor

"Uhhh....Gaster...what the hell is that??" Frisk asked as she pointed to the portal Gaster was looking at. 

"Uhhh...Nothing...??" Sans frowned as he let go of Papyrus. 

"you sure, old man? that doesn't look like nothing at all..." Gaster shrugged. 

"It may or may not be a portal to an alternate universe--" Frisk and Sans percked up. 

"ALTERNATE UNIVERSE?? HELL YEAH!!" Frisk and Sans both said as they jumped in. 

"WAIT! IT MAY BE DANGEROUS!! KIDS!! AGHHH!! PAPYRUS STAY HERE-- PAPYRUS!!" But he already jumped through. 

"AGHH! YOU IMBECILES!!" Gaster jumped through as well. They all four landed in the snow of a familiar forest. 

"huh...i wonder what universe we're in." Frisk went over to the sentry post and tilted her head. 

"Seeing this is an actual sentry...? I would say Swap or Swapfell..." Sans snorted. 

"nice." Gaster frowned. 

"YOU TWO- I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL-"

"TIME KIDS!!" Said a voice behind them. Gaster blinked a few times as the two kids turned towards the source of the sound. Papyrus looked confused. Frisk and Sans lit up. 

"BLUE!" They both said smiling. 

"what brings you to swap, kids??" Asked the skeleton, dressed in a battle body with blue accents instead of red or orange. He had blue stars in his eyes. 

"Gaster did an experiment and it all went wrong from there--"

"What Is Happening Here, Bro? You're never late--...oh...sup, Time Kids?" They both waved.

"Hey Stretch." Gaster frowned. 

"This is...weird.." Said Gaster as he frowned at the older versions of his sons, which seemed to have swapped personalities. Papyrus came forward towards Blue.

"YOU LOOK LIKE MY BROTHER!" Papyrus said. Blue chuckled. 

"and YOU look like MY brother!" Sans and Stretch face-palmed as they started changing their eyes to different shapes. 

"welp, i guess you're stuck here for now...COME ON!! WE'LL TAKE YOU TO OUR HOUSE!! MWAH HAH HAH HAH!!" Frisk and Sans shrugged and started walking, alongside the two skeleton brothers. Gaster sighed and followed as well. 

"FRISK! how is life in your universe??" Frisk smiled. 

"It's great actually! It's just that Gaster keeps doing these experiments and a few days ago Sans was a perverted baby." Stretch chuckled as he lit up a cigar. 

"Heh. Nice on bud." Blue frowned. 

"THAT IS VERY DISRESPECTFUL!! COME WITH ME FRISK, WE SHALL HAVE A GOOD TIME WITHOUT THESE TWO!!" Frisk raised a brow amused and Sans frowned. 

"hold up blue- what do you mean without me- that's my girlfriend you kno--....he already took her, didn't he..." Stretch hissed. 

"Though luck, bud. Wanna go to Muffet's...?" Sans sighed. 

"i see no other choice..." Gaster and Papyrus frowned. 

"We'll be at your guy's house...probably in Sans laboratory...we want to ACTUALLY get home??" Papyrus shrugged and followed his father. Stretch and Sans teleported to what you would think was Grillby's but, it was a purple-ish bar with Muffet's written on it. Sans sighed. He hoped his Frisk would be alright. 

* * *

Sans and Stretch were sitting on the couch as Sans was drinking ketchup and Frisk was yelling in protest at something. Blue came out of his room. 

"YOU NEED TO LET THE WORLD SEE HOW BEAUTIFUL YOU LOOK!!" 

"NO! THIS IS AWFUL! IT'S WAY TOO REVEALING!!" 

"It's perfect!! COME ON TIME!FRISK!! YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!" Frisk scoffed and came out in a dress that was showing a LOT more then he thought he would ever see. Sans spurted his ketchup and choked. Stretch started laughing. 

"Bro, you broke him." Blue waved his hand dismissively. 

"NONSENSE! SHE'S JUST THAT BEAUTIFUL!!" Sans teleported next to her and dropped his jacket on her. 

"you cold, baby-bones?" Frisk giggled. 

"A little..." Sans shot Blue a look of disapproval. Blue just shrugged as he picked Frisk up bridal style. Sans sockets went blank. 

"NOW THEN! IT'S TIME TO DO SOME PUZZLES!!" Frisk yelped. 

"W-Wait Blue!! DON'T CARRY ME LIKE THAT!! AHHHH!!" But Blue was already out the door. 

"stretch, hold me or i'll kill your bro.." Stretch snorted. 

"I'd like to see ya try, kid." The tall skeleton in an orange hoodie said, as he lit up another cigar. 

* * *

Both Sanses and Frisks were standing face to face with their Papyruses on the side. Frisk and Swap!Frisk looked at each other and frowned. 

"Esto es tonto..." They both said at the same time. They blinked and smirked. 

"HEYYYYY!!" They both said finger-gunning each other. Blue frowned as Sans snorted. 

"What a tasteless way to celebrate." Frisk and Swap!Frisk turned towards Blue and frowned. 

"Excuse you, culo." They both said at the same time. They both looked at each other again. This time they tried a different approach. They moved to the left, then to the right. 

"What the fuck-" They both said at the same time, again. Sans snorted. 

"ok, i can break this tie." Sans grabbed Frisk with his blue magic and put and arm around her. 

"boom~" Frisk giggled. Swap!Frisk made goo-goo eyes at them. 

"Why don't you do that with me, huh?? A 15 year old is showing you class." Blue blinked in confusion a few times. 

"14." Frisk and Sans both said. Swap!Frisk pouted. 

"THAT'S WORSE!!" Sans chuckled. 

"i can do something else as well." Frisk face-palmed as she knew what was happening. Sans bent her backwards and kissed her. Stretch shielded Papyrus eyes, unphased. 

"BUT I WANT TO SEE!!"

"No, you don't kid." Blue frowned. 

"I WILL NOT DO SUCH THING!" Blue said as he turned blue. Frisk and Sans giggled. Swap!Frisk frowned as she took out a knife. 

"Pussy..." She said frowning as she threw the knife towards the wall. Frisk backed away in shock. Sans frowned at the knife in the wall. Blue frowned at Swap!Frisk. 

"YOU'RE SCARING THEM!!" Swap!Frisk scoffed. 

"To be honest? Not a lot of things can scare Frisk anymore." Frisk looked away, rubbing her arm awkwardly. 

"can i blast her?" Stretch chuckled. 

"If he can, I'm joining." Frisk sighed. 

"No, she's right...." Frisk said with an awkward chuckle. Swap!Frisk sighed as she knelt down to Frisk's level. 

"Oi! You, timekid!....Stay strong for all of us, mk?" Frisk looked up and smiled. 

"I try..." Swap!Frisk ruffled her hair. 

"And you're doing a great job...Don't worry...We're all proud of you." Frisk lit up. 

"Really?? You're all proud??" Swap!Frisk scoffed and looked away blushing. 

"DON'T LOOK UP AT US LIKE THAT! UGH! SHOO! OR YOU KNOW WHAT?? I'M OUT!!" Sans chuckled as he looked at his Frisk. The kids both smirked. 

"Tsundere."

* * *

"give. me. my. frisk...." Sans said, his eye flaring. 

"JUST TAKE MINE! THIS ONE IS CUTER!! LOOK AT HER!!" Frisk frowned as Blue was squishing her cheeks. Sans was now growling as the two were fighting over Frisk. Stretch laughed as he helped Frisk come down from Blue's arms. 

"Thanks, Stretch...How long do you think they will go at it." Papyrus shrugged. 

"You're cute even in my book. So i'd say quite a while." Frisk frowned. 

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment of not..." Stretch shrugged. 

"Take it as you want---" A huge explosion made both of them look at two Sanses in the snow. 

"Did they just..."

"Blast each other...." Stretch and Frisk looked at each other before rushing to their Sans side. 

"SANS YOU IMBECILE!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Frisk said as she slid on her knees in the snow. 

"owwww...." Sans groaned as he opened his eyes only to see his Frisk over him. 

"welp, it's clear i got to heaven. i see an angel." Frisk slapped him. 

"YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME YOU DUMBASS!!" Frisk hugged Sans. He chuckled a bit. 

"sorry, baby-bones...ouch...i think i dislocated my shoulder again..." The other two skeletons winced as they came closer. 

"Ouch..." Said Stretch. Frisk sighed as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"oh god not again AH FOR FUCKS SAKE!!" But Frisk already put his shoulder back. 

"That's what you get for blasting well...YOURSELF!" Blue snorted. 

"SEE?? SHE CLEARLY LIKES ME BETTER!!" Frisk and Stretch turned unimpressed as Blue. He shrunk down. 

"Maybe..not?" They both nodded. Frisk helped Sans up when suddenly Gaster came out furious with a laughing Papyrus. 

"I CAN'T MAKE A PORTAL TO GET HOME!!" Frisk and Sans looked at each other as Sans took out his phone and called someone. 

"yo ink? can you open a portal in swap for quantumtale? we're kinda stuck." The phone-call ended as a portal appeared. 

"ladies first~?" Sans said with a smirk. Frisk waved at Blue and Stretch. 

"BYE GUYS!" She jumped in first. Sans did a small two finger salute as Frisk pulled him after her. Tiny Papyrus waved. 

"BYE WEIRD US!!" Blue gasped as his eyes turned to stars. 

"BYE TINY WEIRD PAPY!!" Papyrus left. Gaster sighed and dusted himself of snow. 

"Thank you for the welcome and..uhh...I'm sorry for what i've done in other universes..." Blue and Stretch smiled. 

"No problem old man. Oh and take care of these three ok?" Gaster nodded and smiled. 

"I will." And he entered the portal as well. Well, you could say that was an interesting experience. 


	56. The awaited beach episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like it. Wrote it. Ayeeeee

"You're serious...?" Frisk asked as she looked over at Gaster's laptop. 

"yeahhhh...no." Sans said. He saluted and was about to walk away when blue magic caught him. Frisk tilted her head. 

"I don't really see why not...I love the sea~" Sans froze. 

"welp, that's all i needed to hear." Sans said with a shrugg. 

"I have some business there and if i'm going i am not leaving you three alone...So take your friends, pack your shit and we're going even if you like it or not." Gaster said frowning. 

"GUESS WE HAVE NO CHOICE." Papyrus said as well. 

* * *

"Woahhh~" Frisk said, her eyes sparkling as she was watching the water. 

"Man, this place looks awesome." Undyne said stretching. 

"Not a huge fan of this type of activities...But i have to admit it's a beautiful sight." Asgore said. Toriel patted him on the back. 

"Just say you like the view, Gorey." He sighed and let his shoulders slump. Mk jumped up. 

"Well i think this will be super interesting." Frisk looked around and sighed. She went over to a bush off to the side and pulled something out. It was Sans trying to sneak away. 

"i swear i wasn't--"

"If you get us grounded again i will personally kill you, you know?" Sans shrunk down. 

"yes, ma'am." 

"Man, I wanna just go to the rooms already." Chara said as she stretched. 

"w-we're lucky that w-we get t-to sleep i-in rooms of f-four..." Alphys said. Sans shrugged. 

"it doesn't make a difference for me. i may have my shit in a room but i am still sleeping in her bed-- OW!" Frisk smacked him for the comment. He chuckled as she looked away blushing. 

"Damn...That's some relationship right there." Flowey said from the pot Chara was holding.

"Wish we had that..." Louis said looking at Luka. 

"We could~" Frisk looked unphased at Sans as she took her speaker out and Sans started playing 'I love you baby' and they both smirked as the two boys turned red. 

"Oh yeah, Frisk! You have an AMAZING body, you NEED to wear something to show that." Luka said as he clung onto Frisk. 

"Excuse me, what now??" Luka chuckled as Frisk turned red in embarrassment. 

"She does have a nice body. Can't argue with that." Louis said shrugging. 

"How do you two know....??" Chara asked narrowing her eyes. 

"We got so familiar with each other and felt so non attracted to each other that we'd sometimes change together. We didn't even look usually, but we did this for safety of 1. either someone walking in 2. someone walking in for a fucked up reason." Louis shrugged and Luka nodded. 

"But times have changed~ These two are attracted to each other~ They'd turn tomatoes when the other was changing." Luka scoffed.

"Girl, if i was straight i would have made you my girl already. Have you seen yourself? Goddess." Louis shrugged. 

"Can't deny there was a crush at some point." 

"Let's just go in..." Frisk said face-palming. 

"YES, i need to check if the rooms have everything i need~ Blooky, let's go!" Mettaton said to Napstablook. 

"What a drama queen..." Gorgette said frowning. 

"Let's just go in after Gaster and Papyrus before Metta and Napstablook break something...Mostly Metta." Said Toriel. 

* * *

"thank GOD i can actually share a bed with you." Frisk snorted as Sans was hugging her. 

"You're worse than a cat..."

"i know~" 

"I WANT TO GO TO THE BEACHHHHH, BITCH! COME ON FRISK!" Yelled Luka as he pulled her in the bathroom. 

"WHAT THE FU---" Said Frisk as she got pulled in. Louis was sitting in the bed across from Sans and Frisk's. 

"Don't look at me, i'm the normal one here." 

"OH MY GOD! LITTLE FIRSK HAD A GROWTH SPURT!!" Sans froze as he heard Luka say that. He blushed deep blue. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DUMBASS, TO YOU IT HAPPENED THE SAME!" Louis spurted as he heard Frisk yelling now. 

"We're not getting out of here alive..." The two sitting on the bed said. 

"AYEEEE~" Luka said getting out first. He was wearing his swim suit. He looked behind him and frowned. 

"FRISK COME ON!!" Frisk came out, tying her hair. Sans was pretty sure he was nose-bleeding if that was even possible. 

"SEE?? BODY LIKE A GODDESS." Above her lilac swim-suite Frisk was also wearing a hawaiian shirt. Louis chuckled. 

"Let's get changed and get the others as well." Sans changed into his swim-suit and a shirt on top and Louis did the same. 

* * *

As soon as they got to the beach with everyone the girls and Luka decided they wanted to play volleyball. Which was a BAD idea. You can't go somewhere and not expect a jackass or two to show up, you know??

"Sansss~ Let's go for a swim." Frisk said as she bent down above Sans. He chuckled. 

"nah, maybe later--"

"Why not go swim with us, chick?" Frisk shot up like burnt. Luka immediately dropped the volley ball he was holding. Louis sat up and frowned. 

"Excuse me??" Frisk said. 

"Yeah~ Now we talking. That's a nice body she's got. Heck, all these girls look fine. Even that girly boy from over there. But i'd rather we pick the human chick." Sans sat up in disbelief. Toriel frowned. 

"What did you just say...? I believe i couldn't hear you over all the disrespect." Toriel said as she came closer and crossed her arms above her chest. 

"Exactly what you heard, doll~ Ditch that shitty skeleton and come with us~" Frisk raised her eye-brows unimpressed. One of the guys grabbed Frisk and pulled her close. Frisk scrunched her nose up. 

"You smell like garlic." One of the guys friend's chuckled and put and arm around her. Sans picked Frisk up with his blue magic and set her on his lap. 

"hell no you don't. scram before i break your skulls." 

"What are you gonna do??" Sans frowned and looked at Frisk. 

"baby-bones...? fuck him up real god for me~" He said with a wink. Frisk chuckled as she tied her hair tighter. She widened her stance and put her fists up. Luka snorted as he came closer and patted Frisk on her back. 

"Take them out in 10 second for me, kk??" Frisk nodded. 

"I gotcha." Undyne started laughing. Gorgette scoffed with pride. Toriel turned around and started walking back to the girl's volleyball game. The timer in Frisk's head started. 

1,2,3 the first guy was down on his knees, his arm was twisted behind his back. She kicked him and jumped the other. 

4,5,6 was all it took to take the guy she jumped down and to take another next to him down by kicking his legs and messing up his balance. 

7,8,9 she took down the last two. 

And 10. She started walking away. Sans chuckled as he teleported next to her and nuzzled in her neck. 

* * *

Frisk was now swimming with a few of the others as Sans was laying down and enjoying, somewhat, the sun. He didn't really like the beach but it made Frisk happy. He was happy. But, his whole mood went downhill as some random monster girls came close and surrounded him. 

"Oh my god~ You're so cute~"

"He's such a catch!"

"Is he sleeping?? Oh nevermind, he has lovely eyes~"

"do i know you all...??" Sans asked confused. 

"No, but you could~ heheh~"

"i'll pass, thanks."

"Are you single, love~?" Sans snorted. 

"nope~" He pointed at Frisk who was just coming out of the water. She probably didn't mean to, but the fact it looked like she was catwalking made the whole moment seem 10x better. 

"What?! Ugh!! A stupid human??" Frisk raised an eye-brow as she was now behind the girls and was tying her hair again. 

"A stupid human who, may i ask??" Frisk said. Sans smirked. 

"hey baby-bones~"

"Hi boo." Frisk said smiling. 

"You should have came with me and Luka in the water. Promise to come next round??" Sans chuckled. 

"bones don't float, frisk."

"Get a floatie!" Sans shrugged. 

"mk." The girls were still frowning at the now sitting down Frisk. She raised and eye-brow as she took the towel to dry herself off. 

"What wasn't it clear from this conversation...? Scram." She said growling. The girls all left. Sans started laughing. 

"man, you're jealous~" Frisk pouted. 

"Maybe..."

* * *

"You're so lazy..." Frisk said as she was looking at a now floating Sans. He was in a donut floatie. 

"meh." Frisk chuckled. 

"Fine, i'll be swimming around!!" Sans was pretty chill after. However, something happened. 

"FRISK! FRISK!! SHIT!! SHE'S STILL UNDER!!" Louis yelled. Sans opened his sockets and got off the floatie, he sent it flying to the shore with blue magic. What was more important was to find Frisk. That dumbass- 

"I CAN'T FIND HER UNDERWATER!!" Luka yelled to Louis. 

"FUCK!!" Louis yelled and with a deep breath went back under. 

"damn it you stupid girl--" Sans took a deep breath as well. He wasn't a fan of swimming, but that doesn't mean he didn't know HOW to swim. He finally found her. Her foot was stuck in old boat rope. Sans cut it and pulled her up. 

"FOUND HER!!" He yelled. She didn't seem to be breathing. He didn't wait as he teleported to the shore. He laid her down. 

"i swear to god if you die on me now--" He learned to do the first aid measures for this. He put his hand together and started pressing. Luka and Louis got out of the water as well. 

"DO MOUTH TO MOUTH!!" Yelled Undyne. Sans gritted his teeth. 

"I'M TRYING TO SAVE HER HERE, NOT LIVE YOUR FUCKING ROM-COM STORY!!" He bent down and listened. She still wasn't breathing. 

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!!" He needed to do CPR. He didn't care Alphys squealed as he did it. He had to do it. Frisk started coughing and sat up coughing off to the side. Sans sighed in relief and put a hand where his heart would have been. 

"YOU DUMBASS!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SWIMMING NEXT TIME! YOU SCARED THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!!" Sans said as he pulled Frisk in a hug. She hugged him back. She was trembling. 

"get me a towel, please." Sans said to everyone as the others rushed there as well. She was still coughing. 

"don't strain yourself to talk, can you breath." Frisk nodded with teary eyes. 

"I-It b-burns..." Sans sighed. 

"i know baby-bones, just focus on breathing...how the hell did you even end up tangled in there..."

"S-someone pushed me down...." Sans stiffened. Chara froze as she was coming closer. 

"What...?" Everyone asked at the same time. Frisk nodded. She wiped her nose. 

"Y-Yeah...A crocodile monster..." Sans smirked. That was one of the girls that approached them earlier. 

"you don't say...??" Frisk sniffled. Sans hugged her tighter as Toriel wrapped a towel around her. 

"wait here, baby bones...luka, stay with her. call dad too...he's still at his meeting but he needs to come ASAP. got it??" Luka nodded as him and Frisk left. Sans summoned a blaster. 

"let's fucking go..." Undyne snickered as she summoned a spear and each and everyone summoned their magic one by one. Those girls will have a bad time. 

* * *

"Frisk, you are so lucky to come out of that alive...also...Why didn't you tell us you used to have asthma??" Gaster said as he was driving the car back. The kids parents already picked the others up. It was their turn to leave. Papyrus was sleeping and Frisk just had a nosebleed so she was holding some tissues to her nose. 

"Sorry..." Gaster sighed. 

"It's fine...just...try to sleep when the nosebleed is over, ok??" She's been having random nosebleeds the whole night. Sans thankfully stayed awake with her the whole night. She was crying, thinking she ruined their weekend but she didn't. 

"I'm sorry--"

"No. Frisk, you didn't ruin anything...Just calm down and get some sleep." Sans took the tissue and held it. 

"go to sleep, ok? i'll hold this for you..." Frisk smiled. 

"Thank you..." And she fell asleep. Sans smiled and kissed her forehead. 

"rest well, baby-bones." Gaster scoffed. 

"Touch her after this car drive and i will kill you, Sans."

"yes sir..." He said rolling his eye-lights. Of course he will touch her. He never listened. 


	57. Double Birthday Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need a fun setting you know~~??

"wait so...me and frisk are celebrating our birthday on the same day...? old man...my birthday was half a month ago and hers is in half a month...the hell you saying??" Sans asked confused. Gaster shrugged. 

"I'm saying money saving. It's easy to please Frisk. Just get her somewhere to dance and she's happy. You however? You're more picky than Papyrus. The only thing you're not picky about?? Is Frisk." Frisk snorted. he blushed. 

"not true." Gaster motioned for Frisk to come here. 

"Hmm, wassup?" She said. He put on a song. It was 'Come get her' by Rae Sremmurd. Frisk raised an eye-brow. 

"You want me to--" Frisk didn't even wait as the beat came in she jumped in a stance and started getting low, moving her body on rhythm. Sans spurted and choked on his ketchup. She started dancing, her hips and whole body moving on beat. Sans let his head fall on the ktchen table as Frisk stopped and chuckled. Gaster was laughing. 

"See?? Best birthday gift ever." Sans groaned. 

"man i hate you..." Frisk giggled and kissed the top of his skull. Gaster frowned at that but let it happen. 

"Love you too, boo." She started walking away. Sans watched her walk away then Gaster twisted his skull to look forward. 

"Don't take it too far, you pervert..." Sans scoffed. 

"no fun..."

* * *

"T-This is a-a bit stupid but we will come." Frisk smiled. 

"Nice." Sans was sleeping, leaning back on his chair. Sammy raised her hand. 

"Can i come too, Sansy~??" Luka face-palmed. 

"Drop it already..." Sammy crossed her arms and scoffed. 

"I'm still better than Frisk." All her friends looked at Sammy and frowned. Sans eyes started flaring. 

"heh. wrong choice." Frisk put a hand on his shoulder and tapped him. He sighed and his eye stopped flaring. She smiled and just then, Gerson entered the class. 

"Hello children. Let's start our lesson shall we??" Frisk let her head drop on the desk and put the book in front of her to stand. 

"Wake me up if it's something interesting." Frisk said laying on the desk. Sans snorted. Half way through class he decided he was bored as well. He took out a pen, disassembled it, and used the tube to shoot paper at Frisk. She woke up, quite cranky and did the same thing. However, she accidently hit Undyne. 

"You little--" Was what she said before she joined in as well. Soon enough half the class was fighting...until Sammy doomed them all. Frisk froze as the paper bullet hit the board right next to Gerson. They all froze. Frisk quickly put her pen back together and Sans did the same. They were quick in building stuff. 

"Who did this..??" Everyone pointed at Frisk and Sans. They face-palmed. They were now in detention. 

"welp shit..." Sans said chuckling. Frisk sighed. 

"This place should really be called our classroom at this point..." Sans started laughing. He pulled Frisk to him with blue magic. 

"sooo~ you excited for this whole birthday thing??" Frisk shrugged. 

"If i can dance i don't really care...Plus, the first time i ever celebrated my birthday was last year. I don't really care..." Sans frowned. 

"that still doesn't sit right with me..." Frisk giggled. 

"It's fine really. I promise." 

"...fine..." She smiled and pulled out her DS.

"Wanna go??" He smirked. 

"hell yeah."

* * *

"FRISKKKK! COME ON!!" Frisk opened her door. 

"I'm here Papy no worries." Sans turned around. 

"good because i need heee-....fuuuuck..." He said his sockets turning blank. Papyrus gasped. 

"HUMAN! YOU LOOK STYLISH!!" She giggled. 

"It's just a crop top hoodie with a crop tank top underneath...It's no big deal Papyrus" She said giggling and blushing. Sans tripped and fell off the chair he was on as he was trying to hang balloons. 

"Is it that bad...??" Frisk asked, a bit insecure. 

"WHAT?? NO!!" Sans said shooting up. Gaster walked in. 

"You look gorgeous, Frisk dear. Don't mind these two numbskulls." Papyrus and Sans frowned. 

"Heyyyy..." They both said, narrowing their sockets. Frisk giggled. 

"I'm glad." She said happily. Sans watched her walk away and Gaster smacked him behind the skull. 

"I can't believe i raised a pervert..." Sans frowned. 

"you expect me not to look after her looking like tha--OW!! OK OK OK!!" He said as he got hit again by his father. 

* * *

Frisk was so excited as Gaster gave her the launchpad and the electric guitar. Her eyes lit up and she gasped. Sans opened his present and he couldn't believe it. It was a set of drums. He did take trombone classes when he was younger but he always wanted to try the drums. Frisk and Sans looked at each other and beamed. 

"THIS IS SO COOL!!" They both said at the same time. Their friends in the room all gathered around to check it out. Frisk picked the guitar on and cracked her knuckles. Luka gasped. 

"THIS WILL BE JUST LIKE BACK A FEW YEARS AGO WITH MISSES HELEN!!" Louis laughed. 

"Knocked 'em dead Frisk." Louis said nodding. Frisk smirked and took out the pin she got. She used the launchpad to put a backing track on and started playing Somebody to Love by Queen. Luka squealed. 

"I'm a sucker for that guitar!!" He said cheerfully. Louis face-palmed. 

"You'll get hard from a guitar? Seriously??" Frisk snorted as she did the guitar solo for the song. Her fingers worked fast. They glided carefully on the chords. Sans chuckled. 

"man, she's swesome." Undyne cheered. 

"HELL YEAH PUNK!!"

"S-She's like out of a-an anime!!" Alphys said pushing her glasses up. 

"Man, she's way too talented for my lazy ass." Chara said frowning. Asriel snorted. 

"Everyone is too talented in your book..." Chara shrugged. 

"Good point." 

* * *

They spent the rest of the night dancing and cheering and having fun. Then the cake came and the awkward part started. The singing of happy birthday. Frisk and Sans sat awkwardly until Gaster came and smiled to them. 

"Yeahhh...this whole thing was actually a plan for ANOTHER thing as well...You all are going to a human high school." They all looked at Gaster in disbelief. 

"WHY?!" They all yelled. 

"Easy! Good monster and human relations. We need those." Frisk scrunched her nose up. 

"I don't want to go back in that hell hole..." Luka nodded. 

"Agreed." Gaster sighed. 

"I know...But we don't have a choice...The ambassador's asked for it. We need to show monsters and humans are the same...." Frisk sighed. 

"I guess we have no choice..." Luka put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't worry Frisk...We'll be right there with you ok? It won't be like last time..." She smiled as she looked at the candles and blew them. 

"Guess my wish came true...??" Chara sniffled. 

"THAT WAS THE SWEETEST THING!!" Said the ghost as she hugged Frisk. 

"CHARAA! YOU'RE CHOKING ME!!"

"I DON'T CARE!!" And so it was set. They were going to a human high-school. 


	58. On the first day of school, my teacher gave to me- Detention.

"This is...something..." Frisk said as she looked at her new uniform. It was pretty cliché really. Sans scoffed as he looked at himself. 

"this sucks..." He said frowning. 

"Can we at least wear the goggles...??" Frisk asked Gaster, hopeful. 

"I don't see why not." They both sighed as they put on the familiar head-wear. The uniform didn't seem so bad no more. Apart from the fact she was wearing a skirt. 

"UGHHHH....This is still bad...let's just go." Sans shrugged. 

"'aight. come on, hold on tight." He said as he out-stretched his hand. Frisk grabbed his hand and let herself get pulled close. 

"Cya Gaster!!" Frisk said waving at the older skeleton. 

"HANDS OFF HER, SANS!" He winked and they teleported away. 

"These kids...." Gaster said with a sigh. 

* * *

"This place is big..." Frisk said looking up. Luka nodded. 

"No kidding..." Louis said. 

"this isn't so bad." Sans said with a shrug before he felt a squeeze on his hand. 

"you ok, baby-bones...??" Asked Sans with a worry smile. Frisk sighed and nodded, smiling tensely. 

"I'll be fine...sorry..." She was about to let go when Sans grabbed her hand again. 

"'s fine. don't worry. you can hold my hand all you wan if you're anxious." He said with a smile. She smiled back. 

"Man, this place sure as hell looks cool...Uhhh...You guys ok...??" Undyne asked the three humans. 

"We'll be fine." Luka said dismissively as he waved Undyne off. Undyne shrugged. 

"Let's go in then!" Toriel said determined as they all started walking in, only to be stopped by a girl with pig-tails and pink uniform at the door. 

"HIIII! You must be the new students. I'm Emma! It's tots a pleasure to meet y'all!" Frisk scrunched her nose up at the girl who was chewing gum and playing with her hair. Sans frowned a bit. Chara snorted. Emma seemed to not like that reaction. 

"What's so funny, huh?! I'm just like, being super nice, ok?" Frisk snorted as well and Sans looked away putting a hand on his mouth so he won't laugh. 

"Ugh, you guys are like, so meannnn~" Mettaton snorted as well this time. 

"Who made her swallow a horn, am i right?" Luka whispered to Frisk. She nodded. 

"Ugh, just follow me or whateves..." Frisk did a small cross as the girl turned behind and Louis snorted and whispered 'Amen'. Asriel raised an eye-brow. 

"Are all humans like this...??" Louis, Luka and Frisk looked at each other and then looked at Asriel unimpressed. He panicked. 

"NOT YOU GUYS WAITTT!!" The tour went on fine. The girl was growing more and more bored of them and everyone was thankful when she left. 

"She was really getting in my nerves..." Gorgette said frowning. 

"You should have just done a split and ended that stupid argument she started at the gym. 'You should try for cheerleading' my ass." Toriel said frowning. Asgore hummed. 

"I didn't like that attitude either..." Undyne scoffed. 

"This whole thing just kinda sucks..." Sans sighed. 

"tell me about it." Frisk was frowning at a piece of paper and talking with Luka and Louis. 

"UGHHH...I hate lockers..." Frisk said finally as she shoved the piece of paper to Luka. 

"We all have lockers grouped two by two...We'll all have to choose a locker buddy." Luka said frowning as well. Louis shrugged. 

"Luka's mine." Luka blushed. Frisk wiggled her eye-brows at him. 

"Shut up, Frisk!" He said. Frisk and the others started picking keys from Louis who had them all in a bag. Frisk dangled the key and then threw it up, catching it and smirked. 

"Let's go then. I'm pretty sure we have been separated in groups in different classes." Chara scoffed. 

"It's such a pity really...I'm with fish-sticks, Azzy and weeb." Alphys frowned. 

"T-That's mean..." Chara raised her hands up. 

"Nothin gagainst you but i'd rather want to have with who to get in trouble." Asriel coughed. Chara sighed. 

"Fair enough." MK looked at the paper. 

"I'm with Gorgette, the goat monsters and Naptsablook and Mettaton!" Napstablook looked at Frisk. 

"...oh...that leaves you four...." Frisk looked at her, Sans, Louis and Luka. 

"Niceeee!!" All four said as they high-fived. Chara gestured to them. 

"SEE?! THAT'S WHAT I WANT!! TROUBLEMAKERS!! TRASH-BAG LET'S SWITCH!" Sans frowned. 

"hell no." Chara groaned. 

"FINEEEEE..." Undyne patted Chara on the back so hard she almost tripped. 

"Don't be such a sore loser. Just make the most of what you have. IT WILL BE LIKE INTENSE TRAINING!!" Chara scrunched her nose up. 

"I don't want intense training...but thanks..." Frisk snorted and the bell rang. 

"Guess we all gotta leave, huh??" They all departed and started walking towards their classes. This will be fun. 

* * *

As Frisk and her friends stepped in a book came flying towards them. Frisk caught it swiftly as she dodged her head. She blinked a few times in confusion. 

"Uhhh...Did someone lose their physics book...??" Frisk asked awkwardly. Sans scoffed.

"what a rude way to treat books..." Frisk gave him an unimpressed look as she closed the book and Luka and Louis started snickering. 

"T-That's my book!!" Said a girl with glasses. Frisk smiled and threw the book up. To everyone's surprise apart from her friends it landed exactly on her desk. 

"There you go! Hmm..." She spotted four desks empty which were next to each other and pointed at them. Frisk sat down with Sans as Luka and Louis sat down behind them. The two in the front turned to the ones behind them. 

"This skirt's itchy...Couldn't i get some pants..." She said pouting. Luka shrugged. 

"We could always trade." They laughed. 

"Mmmm yes~ Show dem legs Luka!" She said doing a dramatic pose. Luka gasped. 

"What talent could ever measure up to me!" Sans snorted. 

"just thinking of seeing you strolling around in a skirt makes me laugh..WHAT A STAR!" He said as he wiggled his hands. 

"For now YOU'RE the star. I don't think they've ever seen a skeleton." Louis said, pointing at the whispering kids around them. Sans shrugged. 

"better for me i guess." Frisk opened her inventory. 

"Hey Sans, did you manage to sneak anything from the kitchen this morning??" Sans snorted. 

"already hungry, baby-bones?" Frisk looked away blushing. 

"Maybe..." Luka snorted. 

"What a little babyyy~~" Frisk frowned.

"Watch it culo, i can easily twist your arm and slam you to the ground." Luka yelped. 

"OK STUDENTS SETTLE DOWN!" Said a teacher as he entered. He was old and reminded them of Gerson, with a semi-moon type of glasses and Frisk was 100% sure she saw a few crystals hanging from his neck. 

"TODAY WE HAVE A FEW NEW STUDENTS!! MAY YOU FOUR COME TO THE FRONT OF THE CLASS." Frisk sighed. 

"Like we're going to the guillotine, eh?" Sans snorted and they all came forward.

"Could you please introduce yourselves...??" Sans shrugged.

"name's sans. sup?" Frisk waved. 

"I'm Frisk!" Luka smiled and saluted with two fingers. 

"I'm Luka!" Louis put his hands in his pockets. 

"Louis. Nice to meet ya." The teacher nodded. 

"Well then, welcome to your physics class with me. I am your teacher. Mr.Roland. We'll start with testing what you know, ok?" Frisk and Sans high-fived. Luka and Louis groaned. The other kids in class laughed. 

"But first, let's see what questions the kids have." A lot of girls raised their hands. Sans blinked in disbelief. 

"Is he single?? I want to date a monster!" Said around 5 girls at the same time. Frisk spurted and covered her mouth as Sans three human friends were all snickering. The teacher sighed. 

"Might as well respond. They are very stubborn." 

"no...i'm not." The girls all frowned. 

"Is the girl single then? She's cute!" Said a boy in the back and some others agreed. Sans sockets went blank as Louis and Luka frowned. 

"Hands off." All three said at the same time. Frisk giggled. 

"What they mean is no." The kids started murmuring. 

"With who??" Both the girls and the boys asked. The teacher at this point gave up and sat down. Frisk and Sans looked at each other and pointed at each other. 

"Let's just get to physics already you rascals!!"

And so they sat down and the teacher started testing them. Frisk and Sans decided to play Rock Paper Scissors for every answer to see who will answer. It was like a game for them. 

"Ok i bet 5 G on the next one." Frisk said smirking. 

"10 G i can top ya~" They both watched the board as the teacher was sweating he already started going a few grades up with the things he was asking. It was getting scary. Luka and Louis gave up after the first 2 or 3 questions. 

"Ughhh...you geniuses..." Luka groaned. The teacher wrote some things on the board and Sans froze. Shit- he actually was stuck. He couldn't remember the right thing to do. 

"OH OH OH!! I KNOW!!" Frisk said as she raised her hand up. She answered correctly and Sans scoffed. 

"not fair...i just forgot..." Frisk stuck her tongue out at him. The teacher got mad. 

"HOW DARE YOU TWO COME TO MY CLASS KNOWING SO MUCH AND MAKING FUN OF THIS SITUATION. DETENTION." Frisk and Sans blinked in disbelief but next thing they knew they were in detention with a group of thugs they recognized from the Haunted House. 

"Oh for fucks sake..." Frisk said scrunching her nose up as the guys turned to her and smirked. One whistled. 

"They make those skirts shorter year by year. Do a twirl doll." Frisk blushed in embarrassment and pulled her skirt down. Sans growled. 

"fuck off, will ya?" He said bitterly as he pulled Frisk close to him and they both sat down on the other end across the classroom, close to the door. The thugs laughed. 

"What will you do eh, skeleton? We could hang you for next Halloween..." Frisk frowned and pulled out her notebook. Sans snarled and Frisk raised her hand at him. He scoffed and took out his note-book as well. 

"Pfft- A girl is fighting for you...How weak are you??" Frisk raised an eye-brow. 

"Is there something wrong with me being strong...? What if we're both strong, huh??" A guy got up. 

"Not happening. A girl being strong is impossible." Frisk shrugged. 

"Fine you sexist prick. Come here a bit mk?" Frisk said as she got up and leaned against the desk. The guy came forward smirking. 

"Finally realized we're better baby girl~?" Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"Yes indeed mhm...Come forward a bit." He got closer. When he was in range Frisk closed her eyes and smirked. 

"Perfect~ Good night~" The guy looked confused until Frisk grabbed his arm, hit him in the chest, hit him with her knee in the stomach then brought him down with a high kick hitting him from above. The other guys froze. 

"ouch~" Sans said as Frisk chuckled as shook her hand to relax it. 

"YOU BITCH--" Frisk froze and raised an eye-brow. Sans eye started flaring.

"what did you just call her?" Suddenly Megalovania started playing. Frisk jokingly started singing along the music. Sans chuckled as he summoned a set of bones. 

"oops~" He said as now the guys were all a pile on each other. Frisk and Sans went back to their seats and started reading. 

* * *

"Your detention is ov--....er..." The teacher said as he saw the pile of kids knocked out. Frisk and Sans got up and smiled as they picked their stuff up. 

"Good day!" They both said as they cheerfully exited. The teacher blinked a few times in surprise and went in to check on the kids. Frisk and Sans fist-bumped each other. 

"Wanna go and stop at Grillby's on the way home?" Frisk said smiling. Sans chuckled. 

"hell yeah~...today was a good day right?" Frisk giggled. 

"Indeed." They held hands as they started walking away and soon enough they took a small short-cut. Yeah, it was a good first day. 


	59. A normal Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion by F <3 thank u I LOVED writing this.

Frisk was sipping her juice in the cafeteria and Chara was a second away from screeching. No one knew why. 

"SO. MUCH. HOMEWORK...UUGHHHH!!" So that's why. 

"it'll be fine. it's not that hard--"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE GENIUSES!!" She said pointing at Sans and Frisk. Frisk chuckled. 

"Frisk is good at everything, jut get used to it." Luka said shrugging. Frisk frowned. 

"THAT is SUCH a lie." Frisk said crossing her arms. 

"Exactly! If she was any good, she wouldn't be a freak." All the monsters and humans at the table froze as they heard the voice behind them say it. Frisk looked unphased. 

"What's up, Barbie? You've ran out of glitter??" Frisk asked as she turned around at the girl who just said that. They were actually three and all three were dressed in a cheerleading costume. 

"do i want to ask what's with the uniforms--"

"WE WORE OPUR SPECIAL UNIFORMS JUST FOR YOU." The girls said to Sans. Undyne snorted. Alphys started chuckling. Toriel was snickering. Chara face-palmed at the same time as Asriel. Frisk scoffed. 

"what now-"

"Don't you want a flexible girl??" Sans looked unimpressed. 

"i have a flexible girl...thanks.." He raised to drink his ketchup when one of the girls bent down. He spurted and looked away, turning a bit green in disgust. 

"WOAH THERE!! jesus- cover yourself wtf!!" Frisk frowned. 

"Yuck..." Chara said unimpressed. 

"Ugh. Don't you like this??" Sans covered his mouth in disgust. 

"hell. no." He said with a dark look. The girls got up. 

"What can she do better than us..??" Frisk raised an eyebrow at them. 

"Want me to do gymnastics in the cafeteria..?? Mk." The girls laughed. 

"Oh please, you'll just get hurt--" Frisk got up and fell into a split leaving the girls silent. She bent backwards using her hands to get up. She used the edge of a table to do a back flip then got on her arms and did a bridge. She jumped up doing a twirl in the air and fell down on one knee she got up and jumped up doing a kick in the air. She then fell on both knees, flipping the bird at them. The girls were left with their mouth agape. 

"HAH!! NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!!" Chara said smiling. 

"You and a friend of yours...our guys...fight in the parking lot, next Monday. I'm NOT giving up." Frisk snickered. 

"You're ON, bitch. See ya there if your guys don't chicken out." 

"Tsk...Who do you think you are?!"

"Frisk. Frisk Sanchez. Nice to meet ya, doll." The girls backed away a bit scared. 

"UGHH!! Get away from this demon!!" She laughed as the girls left. That will be just another normal Monday. 

* * *

Frisk dragged Sans, Papyrus, Chara and Asriel after her at the gym....well...only dragged Sans to be honest. The other two offered to come with them since Chara and Asriel needed help with their homework and Papyrus?? Well...It's Papyrus. He was happy to tag along. Frisk hasn't been to a proper gym in ages and her friends have never...so it was only normal they looked around like they just entered a palace or something. 

"you used to come here often...??" Frisk shrugged. 

"It does cost money but i tried to come at least once a month once i turned 7...I like to let anger out here, plus with the fight on monday? some training is good."

"What about Undyne??" Asked Chara raising a brow. Frisk snorted. 

"I know more about fighting then her...In both theory and practice." Frisk put her bag down as her friends set down next to the mirrors around the boxing bags. There was no one there since it was pretty early in the afternoon. Sans laid back on his bag with a hand behind his skull as both Chara and Asriel took out their notebooks. Papyrus was just watching. Frisk took off her sweater leaving her in a tank top. 

"Sans. Catch." He put his hand up and caught the sweater. He opened one of his sockets to watch her as well. She took out from her bag some wrist wraps. She kept them. 

"I should get some more..." She said mumbling as she looked at them. She wrapped her hands up and flexed her fists. Sans raised a bone-brow. Papyrus tilted his head in confusion. The other two raised their heads from their homework as Frisk was hitting her palm with her fist and switching from time to time to test the wraps. She tightened them one more time. 

"WHY DID YOU WRAP YOUR HAND IN THOSE BLACK BANDAGES??" Frisk giggled. 

"These are wrist wraps...So i won't get hurt." Sans frowned. 

"it's a bag..how can you get hurt??" Frisk gestured for him to come. She made a gesture for him to try and hit the bag. He did and immediately his sockets went blank as he started shaking his hand. 

"apart from the pain of this hard ass bag...the friction hurts like hell..."

"Imagine what that does to human skin." Sans sockets went blank again. 

"good point." She widened her stance and put her hands up. The bag which Sans couldn't move with his punch was in front of her. She started boxing with it. Chara's eyes twinkled. 

"WOAHHHH~~" Sans chuckled.

"aren't you the one who killed the whole freaking underground??" Chara shrugged. 

"I am going to be honest...The reason why the other kids who fell died and Frisk didn't is thanks to her own skill and resistance. I drove her to kill...But the reflexes and skill was all her. The knife however was on me." Sans scoffed. 

"psycho bitch." Chara snarled.

"You two play nice!!" Frisk said frowning at them. They both raised their hands in defense. 

"I wanna try to hit the bag too!! It looks cool!" Frisk chuckled. 

"Come here then." Chara came closer and Frisk pulled her hands. She wrapped them up tightly. 

"Move them a bit and make a fist so i know i did it well." Chara followed the commands and Frisk nodded. She smirked. 

"Guess i found the person i'm fighting with, eh? Come here, let me teach you some stuf." Frisk said with a smirk. Chara's eyes widened. She was in for a ride. 

* * *

"how aren't you sore from all of that...? i'm sore just from watching..." Sans said as he teleported on her bed. She pulled her pajama shirt down and turned around frowning. 

"KNOCK NEXT TIME YOU DUMBASS!!" Sans chuckled. 

"i don't mind~~" She scoffed. 

"I DO! Jesus..." He started laughing as he pulled her in with his magic. 

"so we'll be doing this the whole week...??" Frisk shrugged. 

"Maybe...You don't have to go with me if you don't want to though--"

"hell no. you think i'm leaving you alone??" Frisk smiled as she kissed him on the cheek-bone. 

"Nah, you haven't left me alone since the orphanage thing happened."

"and i don't plan on changing that. heh...get some sleep, baby-bones." Frisk laughed. 

"Fine...Night..." She quickly fell asleep and Sans sat up still awake. 

"for fucks sake....why would you agree on another fight....you reckless dumbass....." He said as he put his hands on his sockets. 

"what if you get hurt....??" He said to himself as he looked at her. He sighed and laid down, pulling her close. 

"damn it...i care for you too much...." She hummed satisfiedly in her sleep and he chuckled. 

"jesus, what are you doing to me...??"

* * *

Frisk spurted as she saw all six guys come in the parking lot. Chara was sweating bullets. 

"Really...?? Heh...Fucking cowards.." Frisk cracked her knuckles and her neck. The sound made Sans shudder. Luka cheered. 

"FUCK THEM UP FRISK!!" She widened her stance and looked at Chara. 

"You ready...??" She inhaled and nodded and widened her stance as well. Frisk lounged forward and the fight started. Frisk took on three guys as two were watching and Chara was fighting with one. Frisk was moving fast. Chara was fighting as well, the adrenaline rushing in her. She felt like her head was about to explode...Frisk made it seem so effortless...yet...She never realized just what Frisk was doing. Blocking all her panic and fear and acting on instinct and senses alone...It came natural to Chara when she was possessing Frisk...But she never realized why. Her lungs started stinging as she realized. Frisk was fucked up real bad from her past and this? This just strengthened it. Chara was starting to lose focus. Frisk just managed to take out the first guy out. Chara took out her opponent as well. Their friends cheered. 

"YOU GO GUYS!! YOU CAN DO IT!!" Undyne yelled. Sans was watching with empty sockets, sweating. Frisk was in the middle of a 3v1 and Chara was just taking on the guy who was left out. Suddenly Chara heard a sound she didn't like too close to her. Like something broke. 

"FUCK--" Frisk yelled on the ground. Chara's eyes widened. She felt like she was about to scream. That was Frisk's rib...Oh God--

"HEY WAIT!! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED WITH-- CHARA!!" Chara turned around to see a boy coming straight for her. Suddenly Frisk was tackling the guy. Frisk froze in place and blinked a few times. Chara didn't know why until she looked down and froze in horror. Blood was dripping down. 

"I guess...he didn't miss huh...??" She said chuckling. Sans backed away in horror before Frisk collapsed and Chara caught her. The kid brought a freaking pen-knife and was about to stab Chara, but Frisk took the blow accidently as she tackled the guy. Thanks to the concussion she might have had when her rib broke and she got thrown to the ground, of course she fainted. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! A PEN-KNIFE?! THIS IS A FIST FIGHT YOU FUCKER!! YOU JUST STABBED SOMEONE ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?!" Chara said as Sans teleported next to them. 

"fuck fuck fuck fuck-- frisk!!" Sans said as his sockets started flaring. The rest of the monsters froze. Luka and Louis rushed to their side. 

"MOVE! IT'S JUST A PEN-KNIFE SHE'LL BE FINE BUT SHE NEEDS FIRST AID!!" Luka said sliding on his knees and taking off her wrist wrappers and using them as bandages. Louis got up and cracked his knuckles. 

"Fucking worthless piece of trash...Let me take you out--" He jumped the guy Frisk just tackled and knocked him out with a strong punch. He looked at the others with a dangerous glare and stomped him foot. They scrambled away like chickens. The girls who challenged Frisk were looking after the boys. 

"WAIT!! COWARDS!! I-...I-.." The girl stuttered as she looked back at the now mad monsters and Asriel who was holding Chara who was having a mental breakdown. Sans got up, his eye flaring as he summoned a blaster. 

"you leave or i turn you to ashes, got it bitch...??" The girls started running. Now what was left to do was get Frisk to the infirmary. 

* * *

Frisk groaned as she opened her eyes and got up, shielding her eyes from the strong light. What happened...? Oh yeah...She took the pen-knife's blow that was directed to Chara...At least her rib felt better. Toriel must have healed her or something. She was a bit scrapped and bruised and her side where she got hurt stung a bit. 

"FRISK! THANK GOD!" Said Chara as she jumped on Frisk. She groaned. 

"You're...HEAVYY..." She said through breaths. Chara was crying. Sans sighed in relief. 

"thank god you're ok..." Chara got back. 

"HOW?! HOW DO YOU ALWAYS FIGHT?! I FELT LIKE I WANTED TO SCREAM THE WHOLE TIME I WAS PANICKING AND- YOU MADE IT SEEM SO EFFORTLESS...IT WAS SO EFFORTLESS BACK IN THE UNDERGROUND WHEN I CONTROLLED YOU-- HOW?!" Frisk sighed. 

"Chara you already know the answer...I-..." Frisk hummed in thought. Chara was looking down in guilt. Sans was watching the scene with sad sockets. Frisk realized something. 

"My abuelo used to tell me...Hija, there's two types of people out there....the ones who fight like heartless monsters...and the ones who fight with a beast will for justice..." Chara and Sans looked at her confused. Frisk got down from the bed. 

"Each of my scars...and Louis's and Luka's....they come from fights for justice...Did you see that Louis only intervened when someone got hurt...?? There's much more to fighting then only...hurting others. It's a form of defense, a form of punishment...but can be a form of something great as well. It's a art just as it is a curse. Have you ever watched a boxing match where the fighters weren't friendly opponents..??" Chara froze. 

"No....I haven't..." Frisk smiled. She put her hands up and let them flow around. 

"Flexibility..." She brought them down. 

"Concentration." She widened her stance. 

"Force of will..." She put her fists up.

"And the force of human strength...all make a fair fight....interesting. Yes we get hurt...it happens....but if you noticed, i never injure my opponents more than they deserve." Chara and Sans stiffened. She was right. When Frisk was fighting it was like she was judging them. Sans looked at her and smiled. He hugged her and she smiled, hugging him back. 

"never change frisk...."

"I never will, lovely-bones....i never will..." Chara smiled and joined in the hug. Suddenly they felt a small pair of boney hands around them. It was Papyrus. 

"NYEH HEH HEH!! EVERYONE IS WAITING! WE'RE GOING TO THE PRINCIPAL!!"

* * *

Later that day they were sitting in class. Frisk smiling satisfiedly as the girls were being called to the principals office.

"This is all your fault!!" One of the girls said as the principal was waiting at the door. The principal called Frisk forward. 

"Frisk...Would you like to show the remains of your past to the class...??" Asked the principal calmly. Frisk smiled as she pulled her sleeves and her shirt up. She was scared. Chara was at the door as well and sighed looking away. The newest scar was the one from yesterday, still red and irritated. It also had sewing done to it. It wasn't that deep but it still needed it. The girls froze as they got closer. 

"Wha-...why....??" Frisk smiled. 

"Life isn't fair...And so wasn't that fight. But we can make it fair." One of the girls started crying and ran to Frisk. She hugged her. 

"I'm sorry!! I...I NEVER WANT TO JOIN CHEERLEADING!! THEY FORCED I'M SORRY!!" Frisk patted her head and looked at her. She had contacts in. She looked at the girl with glasses. 

"Hey umm...do you have a pair of glasses with you...??" The girl blinked in surprise as she got out her second pair of glasses. She looked at them and then pulled out a few G's. 

"Take them. It's for these." She went over to the girl wearing make-up and wiped her make-up. 

"Here you go." She put the glasses on her nose. She blinked in surprise. 

"See? You look really pretty." The girl sobbed one more time as she hugged Frisk. 

"What did they do to you...??" Frisk asked as she knelt down a bit. It was clear she was younger by a year. 

"I...They...they never really harassed me physically apart from a slap or pulling my hair..." Frisk nodded. She looked at the other two and gestured to the principal. The principal nodded. 

"She will only be getting detention for two weeks...You two however. I am going to have to do much more. Come to my office." The girls got mad. One of them threw a book at the smaller girl. Frisk caught it. She snarled. 

"you get out, or i get you out by force." Sans said teleporting next to Frisk. Chara crossed her arms in the doorway and finally the girls left reluctantly. The girls she got the glasses from got up and started clapping. Everyone followed asuite. Sans and Chara smiled. 

"You did it again, Frisky. A hero for another day." Frisk shook her head and pulled Chara close. 

"No...We BOTH did." They cheered even louder for Chara, who got the principal here. The girl they helped from the cheerleader group was clapping as well. Chara smiled. 

"You weirdo...Never change."

"You too, Chara. You too..." They hugged and someone whistled. It was Sans. They both pulled him in the hug as well. Yeah, it has been a nice day. A normal Monday. 


	60. Dance under the stars with me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want wholesome moments, i make my wholesome moments.

"Huh...?? A winter prom??" Frisk asked tilting her head at the poster. Alphys squealed. 

"T-This could be so romantic!!" Alphys said. Undyne bowed down. 

"Alph, will you go with me?" Alphys nodded and smiled. Louis looked at Luka. 

"Uhh...Hey...Luka..wanna--"

"Yes you big fool!" Luka said as he hugged Louis. He chuckled. Toriel looked at Asgore. He cleared his throat. 

"If you don't mind..." He said. Toriel giggled and nodded. Mk looked at Gorgette. 

"Maybe we can umm...You know..." Gorgette looked away blushing. 

"Fine. Only because you asked." Chara looked at Asriel and they both shrugged. 

"Guess we're going together..." They both blushed. 

"I guess..." Napstablook and Mettaton looked at each other, smirked and started floating away to leave Frisk and Sans alone. 

"so~...a winter prom..?? this time can we do it right??" Frisk giggled. 

"Maybe~" He chuckled as they started walking towards their class as well. That's when multiple girls in class went over to Sans. 

"Can you go with us to prom?!" They said. Sans blinked in surprise. That's when Frisk got pulled by a group of guys as well who started asking her as well. Sans frowned and pulled her back with his blue magic, setting her on his knees. 

"no we're not going with you. scram." Frisk got off his knees and went over to her seat. She sighed as they all left. 

"Thanks..." He smirked. 

"this time i'm not letting anyone steal you from me." Frisk giggled. This will be a fun experience. 

* * *

"Hey Sans are you ready??" Frisk asked as she knocked at the door, already in her dress. This time, it was cobalt blue. Sans was struggling with his tie. 

"i hate thisss..." Frisk smiled as she properly entered. 

"Need help?" He turned around and froze. He turned almost as blue as her dress. 

"holy-...did dad take you shopping." Frisk did an 'obviously' gesture with her hand and came closer, grabbing his tie. The accents to his black costume were both red. She smiled at the small touch. She did the loop properly and tightened it. 

"There you go, you dummy." But Sans wasn't listening as he was taking in Frisk's outfit. The cobalt dress was perfect for her. She was still wearing the bracelet and a few flowers were in her hair. She curled her hair for this and braided it back. She wasn't wearing much make-up but it was clearly there. One of her curls got in her face. He tucked it behind her ear. Frisk blushed and giggled. 

"Let's go!" But he stopped her. 

"one sec umm...i don't want everyone to see as i do this, it will be awkward..." He took out a bouquet of blue flowers. Frisk's eyes widened as she giggled. 

"You dummy...you didn't need to." She put them in her inventory and kissed him. They liked calm moments like these. They were mostly surrounded by their friends all the time. So they liked it more when it was either night or evening. Like now. But now? They were going to prom. Frisk wiped the gloss from Sans mouth and smiled. 

"Come on!!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her. He chuckled and they both walked downstairs.

* * *

The night went on quite well. No fights no nothing. They did do a prank on some girls with a fake mouse. They danced almost the whole time. There weren't any slow songs so they could dance together. Half way through the prom, they got bored and decided to climb on the roof of the gym. 

"you having fun baby-bones..??" Asked Sans. Frisk smiled. 

"Yeah! This is the most fun i've had since we pranked our history teacher last week!" He laid back with a hand behind his head and using his suit's jacket for a pillow. He was now only in his shirt. He took off his tie and tied it around his skull like a bandana. That was Frisk's idea who decided to pretend she was a ninja. 

"I um...This may sound dumb but..I kinda wish there was a slow song so we could waltz a bit....I-IF YOU WANTED TO OF COURSE--" Sans started laughing. 

"that's all?? aw baby bones you should have told me! hold on!" He took off his made-shift bandana and got up. She searched something on his phone and set it down. He rubbed his neck awkwardly. 

"it's um...the best i've got in the playlist soo heh..." Frisk smiled amused as Can't help falling in love, even if it was the cover by twenty one pilots, started playing. She giggled as he bowed down with a hand outstretched his hand to her

"dance under the stars with me!" They both flushed at that. She got up and grabbed his hand. He pulled her close and she laughed. They started dancing. Sans had a hand on her waist and she had a hand on his shoulder. They both started singing along to the words as he twirled her around a bit. He chuckled as he bent her down. They didn't care there were people inside the gym dancing, they didn't care people might watch them dance on the roof like lunatics to a song on his phone, they also didn't care that they were both glowing thanks to their souls connecting through the dance. All they cared about was the other. He bent her down one last time and they kissed like the hopeless romantics they were. Frisk chuckled as she cleaned his mouth again, only to start doing what Gaster HATED them doing, making-out. Then they sat down watching the stars and putting on their night playlist. 

"Heh...That was fun. Let's do it again!" He smiled and started laughing. 

"another time, baby-bones." He took out two sodas he sneaked out from the bar and they clanked the cans as a toast. 

"cheers to us i guess." Frisk snorted. 

"That was even cornier than earlier." They both were laughing and they spent the rest of the night making puns on the roof. And yes, Sans did put his make-shift bandana back on, at Frisk's request. What can i say apart from the fact that it really was a lovely night. 


	61. A new troublemaker in town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suggestion by F in which Chara ends up getting in trouble. XD

Frisk and Sans were walking with Luka Louis and Chara towards their classrooms. Chara however...had an idea Frisk didn't like. 

"Come onnn...And if they do something we'll just fight them!!" Chara said excitedly. Luka snorted. Louis shook his head. Frisk looked at Chara amused and Sans kept walking with his hands behind his head and closed sockets. 

"So you're telling me you want to graffitti in the gangsters spot from the back of the school...??" Chara nodded. 

"And you just can't find any better spots or what??" Luka asked, bitterly. Chara shook her head. 

"You're literally planning on taking on the gangsters....??" Asked Louis. 

"yeahhh...no." Chara frowned. 

"But why??" All four looked at her unimpressed. 

"Right...." Chara said. Frisk sighed. 

"Lisen...I don't know where you got that idea from but graffiti isn't always a good thing, especially vandali--"

"They picked on Asriel the other day." Chara said. Frisk froze mid sentence. She blinked a few times and frowned. 

"Give me a can." Sans snorted. Luka and Louis groaned. Chara beamed. 

"Hell yeah, partner." Frisk scrunched her nose up at the familiar nick-name. Sans frowned. 

"don't call her that, demon child..." Chara shrugged. 

"Sorry...forgot it's still a sore spot..." Frisk sighed and smiled. Guess they had a plan. 

* * *

Frisk froze as she saw the back of the school. The back of the school only meant one thing to her...She shuddered and Louis put a hand on her shoulder. 

"It's fine...Calm down." Frisk nodded and sighed. Luka and Sans followed Chara with the cans. 

"jesus, what a dumb plan...." Chara shook one of the cans as Louis and Frisk were keeping watch. She started spraying the wall. Sans and Luka helped her a bit. They were almost done and things were going pretty peaceful. That's when Frisk gasped. 

"Gangster kids!! GO GO GO!!" Frisk said as Chara was still spraying. Louis and Luka easily swiped the cans off the floor and took the bag with them. Sans and Frisk were about to leave when they noticed Chara. 

"CHARA!! COME ON!!" Chara frowned. 

"I need to finish this!!" Frisk's eyes widened. 

"WHAT?! NO!! CHARA--" Sans grabbed her hand. 

"let's go, frisk." Chara nodded and Sans teleported away. She wanted to avenge Asriel. Those bastards should have never approached them in the cafeteria. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Yelled the first kid as they came from behind the corner. Chara finally stopped spraying. 

"You bitch--" Said a second one. She snarled. 

"That's what you get for messing with us..." Chara threw the empty can and was about to walk away. 

"You monsters are disgusting...and even more disgusting is that human girl that always sticks with you!!" Chara froze. Black marks forming on her face in rage. 

"The fuck did you just say about Frisk...??" She said turning around. The tension could be cut with a knife and her aura was clearly the more dominant one. But the kids stood their ground. 

"What you heard....A FREAK!! She's a disgrace to humanity...She should have died when she fell down that hole instead." Chara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Memories of Frisk and her in the Underground after she wasn't tainted by hate anymore flashed before her eyes. Memories of them on the surface flashed as well. 

* * *

_"Why the hell are you so dumbly nice...??" The little girl looked at her._

_"Why wouldn't i be nice...??" Chara frowned._

_"I guess you have a point..." She smiled._

_"You're way more nice when you don't drive me on a genocide in the Underground. Do you feel better now??" Chara blinked in surprise and started laughing._

_"You seriously are worrying about me instead of yourself...??" Frisk shrugged._

_"Yeah, pretty much..." Chara snorted._

_"Jesus Christ you're one weird kid..."_

* * *

_"DON'T JUST LET HER KILL YOU LIKE THAT!! FIGHT BACK YOU DUMMY!!" Frisk shook her head._

_"She doesn't know better. What would you do if you've never seen the sun...? If you would be forced to live Underground all your life...Isn't that why you gave your soul to Asriel? To help all of them escape..? Didn't you do it out of love...??" Chara's eyes widened as she realized the kid was right. She never thought of it that way._

_"Fuck...Just...be careful." Frisk frowned._

_"Language." Chara chuckled._

_"Fine..."_

* * *

_"Where the hell did you even get all those scars...??" Frisk shrugged._

_"I can't really remember all of them..." Chara frowned._

_"You've been through so much yet you're still willing to forgive this messed up world." Frisk smiled._

_"You know what they say... **Forgive, but never forget."** _

* * *

_"Isn't it fascinating??" Frisk said as both her and Chara were in the echo flower field after she was brought back with Gaster's help in this universe. Flowey was there as well._

_"What...Waterfalls??" Frisk giggled._

_"No! The fact we're all here and the monsters are free!! Don't you think it's great??" Frisk said with a smile. Chara smiled as well at the warm presence._

_"Yeah....it is great, isn't it...??"_

* * *

_"How did you manage to get yourself hurt...??" Frisk said frowning as she was putting a special dust bandage on her face. Since monsters couldn't bleed, they made their own bandages that restrained not blood, but dust._

_"I fell..." Frisk frowned._

_"Chara!" She sighed. Chara laughed._

_"Not my fault i didn't see the stairs as Azzy chased me." They both chuckled at that._

* * *

_"...come back....please..." Chara whispered as she looked at the photo of Frisk, her and Asriel._

_"THAT BITCH WILL PAY!!" Undyne yelled. Chara snarled._

_"Damn right she will...." Chara said. How dared they take her away from them..?_

* * *

_"Chara...?" Frisk asked as she came closer. Chara smiled._

_"Heya Frisky..." Frisk sat down and frowned._

_"What's wrong....??" Chara sighed._

_"Guilt..." Frisk smiled._

_" LOVE..." Chara raised an eye-brow._

_"Is an acronym, it stands for level of violence._ _A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distant yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others..." Frisk continued._

_"And...??" Frisk chuckled._

_"Check your LV, Chara." Her eyes widened as she checked and the number said--_

_"1....I-I'm LV 1....H-How...??" Frisk giggled._

_"Love, of course. The exact opposite of LOVE. It decreased your LV....Chara you are a loving being now....No more guilt...no more killing....we just have to move on. It's time to put the past behind...Come on, we'll do it together." Frisk stood up and out-stretched her hand. Chara grabbed it. They both started walking._

* * *

_"My abuelo used to tell me...Hija, there's two types of people out there....the ones who fight like heartless monsters...and the ones who fight with a beast will for justice..." Chara and Sans looked at her confused. Frisk got down from the bed._

_"Each of my scars...and Louis's and Luka's....they come from fights for justice...Did you see that Louis only intervened when someone got hurt...?? There's much more to fighting then only...hurting others. It's a form of defense, a form of punishment...but can be a form of something great as well. It's a art just as it is a curse. Have you ever watched a boxing match where the fighters weren't friendly opponents..??" Chara froze._

_"No....I haven't..." Frisk smiled. She put her hands up and let them flow around._

_"Flexibility..." She brought them down._

_"Concentration." She widened her stance._

_"Force of will..." She put her fists up._

_"And the force of human strength...all make a fair fight....interesting. Yes we get hurt...it happens....but if you noticed, i never injure my opponents more than they deserve." Chara and Sans stiffened. She was right. When Frisk was fighting it was like she was judging them._

**It was time to be a judge as well**

* * *

Chara looked at the gangsters in rage as her eyes lit up with a dangerous red. She put her fists up. 

"Time for some judgement shall we...? I do believe what you said? **W A S A H U G E M I S T A K E."** Chara lounged at the gangsters and the fight started. She will win and pass judgement down. She was DETERMINED. Not for her....But for Asriel and Frisk. Her family. And no one was allowed to talk shit about her family. 

* * *

"YOU DUMBASS!!" Frisk yelled as the kids all entered in the principal's office and Frisk jumped in Chara's arms hugging her. She patted her head. 

"I'm fineeee..." Frisk frowned and smacked her behind the head. 

"YOU JUST TOOK ON 6 GANGSTER KIDS AND NOT TO MENTION GOT YOURSELF A WHOLE MONTH OF DETENTION!! WHY?! What did they do that deserved that hmm?? I'm sure it was something dumb." Chara chuckled. It wasn't dumb...Frisk isn't dumb...

"Nah...It's fine. I was angry, yk??" Frisk sighed. 

"I'm glad you're ok...did you go to the infirmary??" Frisk asked as she started checking Chara. Chara laughed. 

"I'm fineeeee Frisskkkkk, sheshhhhh..." Frisk frowned. 

"Infirmary. Now." Chara groaned. 

"Fineeeeee Mommmm." Frisk stomped her foot as Chara ran out the room. Frisk started laughing and looked at her other three friends. 

"Come on, let's make sure she actually gets there and doesn't break something on her way there." Luka said as him and Louis exited the office. Sans looked at Frisk and chuckled as he put and arm around her shoulder. 

"shall we??" He asked. Frisk looked at him amused. 

"We shall. Let's teleport." He winked at her and they teleported away. We can safely assume there is a new troublemaker in town. And her name...? Is officially: Chara Sanchez. 


	62. Panic attack

"Ughhhhhhhhhh...Get me outttttttt...." Frisk said as she was banging her head in the desk in detention. Sans snorted and looked up at her from his phone. 

"i heard we're going to have a new teach taking care of us today." Frisk raised an eye-brow. 

"We should have never even started that food fight in the cafeteria..." Undyne said frowning. Alphys shrugged.

"S-she isn't wrong." Asriel scoffed. 

"It was Chara's idea." Chara got up. 

"EXCUSE YOU!!" Asgore cleared his throat. 

"It was all of us. End of the story." Toriel face-palmed. 

"WE'RE ALL HERE SO SHUT UPPPPP!!" Louis said as he tapped the desk. Luka rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, darling. This will surely be boring." Mettaton said rolling his eyes. Napstablook nodded. Mk shrugged. 

"I don't know...i've never really been in detention."

"ME NEITHER AND I SHOULDN'T BE HERE!!" Everyone turned to Gorgette. 

"SHUT UP!!" They all said. Gorgette rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever...So who even is this teacher??" Sans shrugged. 

"i be damned if i know..." That's when the door opened. A teacher with juice boxes walked in. It was a whole box. 

"Hey kidssss~ Name's Mr. Hansel. I am here with you for detention! Right? Right! Here, you all have a juice box!!" Frisk looked confused as the teacher handed her a box of orange juice. She put the straw in and sniffed it. Sans opened a socket lazily at the box on his desk and picked it up. 

"uhh...why are you giving this to us...??" The teacher smiled creepily. 

"So we can all be friends!! Of course!!" The others were still examining the boxes as Frisk decided to take a sip. Louis and Luka looked at her. 

"Is it poisoned or something??" Asked Luka. Frisk froze and spurted the juice. 

"Oh god....What the hell was that." The man shrugged. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. 

"Oh boy here we go..." She said as she could fell her breath hitch. Sans and the others got on their guard. Her breaths got heavier and heavier until she was hyperventilating. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck-" She said as she was losing concentration. A feeling of impending doom and a huge fear settled in as she was now shaking and her eyes were franatically searching for something. 

"Frisk...? FRISK!! BREATH!!" Louis said as he got up and went over to her desk. 

"Get them out- get me out- no-" She said as she put her hands in her hair and was tearing up. The teacher was just smiling from his desk. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" Sans yelled as he got up. Luka came to Frisk. She was rocking herself back and forth. 

"Stop stop stop stop stop--" She was mumbling to herself. 

"She's having a panic attack- What the hell was in that thing?!" The teacher shrugged. 

"Just some panic inducing chemicals. This is what misbehaving children get for starting a food fight. I checked the cameras. SHE was the one who started the whole thing." Sans frowned. 

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!!" Chara yelled as she slammed her hands in her desk. Frisk screamed and Louis hugged her. 

"FRISK SNAP OUT OF IT!!" Luka said. She wasn't responding.

"H-How strong was that stuff...??" The teacher chuckled. 

"She'll probably be like this for the next hour." He said. Sans shook his head in disbelief. 

"HOUR?!" he asked. The teacher shrugged. 

"Maybe less..." Chara was about to jump the man but Asriel caught her. The teacher backed away. Toriel got closer to Frisk and was now trying to heal her mind and get the toxins out of her body. 

"Listen. You will leave this classroom...and believe me you won't have this job tomorrow so i suggest you pack NOW." Asgore said, taking on the authority attitude he needs to have as a future king. The man left the classroom quickly. Undyne got up as well.

"IS SHE OK?!" Undyne asked, panicked. Toriel nodded. 

"She will be fine...but i can't do anything...She's stuck in that panic..." Chara cursed. Sans frowned. 

"i'm going to do something superrrr reckless right here....connect our souls and try to get her out of the panic attack." Alphys blinked in surprise a few seconds. 

"C-Connect your souls...? What if you accidently soul-bond." Sans shrugged. 

"at this point i am sure both of us won't mind..." Undyne patted him on the back. 

"You go save Frisk...Chara, let's go take care of that fucker." Undyne said as she hit her palm with her fist and summoned a spear. Chara took out a set of knives and they both ran out. 

"CHARA!!" Asriel yelled as he ran after the two. Sans knelt down in front of the two. 

"well...guess i'm going in." He took out both their souls and sighed. This was it. Next thing he knew was darkness. He was in Frisk's mind. Suddenly he felt a set of arms around him.

_"SANS!! OH MY GOD!!" He immediately relaxed as he realized it was Frisk._

_"what's wrong baby-bones...you trapped in your own head...??" Frisk nodded._

_"I've been jumping between different times from my childhood and i can't seem to get out--" Suddenly they fell down on the ground in what seemed to be grass. They both groaned._

_"UGhh..." But then Frisk got picked up by her collar._

_"Oh no--" Frisk said as she realized what time this was. She dangled her legs._

_"NO!!" She yelled as she struggled to get out. Sans shook his head and his sockets went blank as he noticed the bullies._

_"What' s wrong freak?? where's the fire??" Frisk looked at Sans._

_"DO SOMETHING PLEASE!! NGHHH!!" She got punched in the stomach and she coughed out blood._

_"That hurt more than i remembered...ughhh..." She said as she closed her eyes. Sans picked the bullies up with blue magic and threw them away. He went over to her side._

_"jesus christ! are you ok??" Frisk nodded._

_"They're just memories....i'll be fine." She spat on the ground and groaned as she straightened her back._

_"Ugh...it's like really living in a nightmare..." Sans sighed then they both realized the memory faded._

_"it looks like if we manage to alter what's happening in the memories they will stop playing." Frisk nodded._

_"Guess we gotta live and see..." She said frowning. Next memory they were in Frisk's old room from the surface. Frisk's eyes widened._

_"Uhh...Sans...??" He raised a bone-brow._

_"How well do you deal with guns...??" His sockets went blank as they both heard a shot in the hall-way._

_"Run." Frisk said as they both dolted for the window. This will be harder than he thought._

* * *

"This is bullshit..." Gorgette said, frowning at the two sleeping kids. Toriel was tapping her nails into the desk, anxiously. Sans was in there with Frisk and god knows what they could possibly be doing. Alphys was pacing the room. Asgore was fidgeting in his chair as MK, Mettaton and Napstablook were waiting anxiously as well. 

"I-I don't know w-what to say at this point..." Alphys said frowning. Chara, Undyne and Asriel came back with the teacher tied up. 

"YOU TIED UP THE TEACHER?!" Alphys, Toriel and Asgore yelled at the same time. Chara exhaled as they dropped him to the ground. 

"THESE CHILDREN ARE ANIMALS!! WE KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET MONSTERS ON THE SURFACE!!" Gorgette rolled her eyes. 

"And he's also racist...How much do you bet he would have raped Frisk if given the chance." The man was silent. Chara backed away in disgust and Undyne kicked him. 

"You disgusting prick..." The fish-monster said. 

"Tsk. If only you would have just stayed in your places..." Asriel kicked him as well. 

"Shut the fuck up." Chara looked at him proudly. They high-fived. The man looked at both Sans and Frisk and frowned. 

"Why is she sleeping...? By this point she should want to either kill herself or she should be super violent." Chara's eyes widened. 

"You prick...You were planning on getting her expelled as well.." She said in shock. 

"So what...??" Toriel got up and walked with her head high over to him. 

"Heh, have you come to release me girly??" The man asked. Toriel smiled. 

"No." She punched him in the face and he fell unconscious. Asgore blinked in surprise as Undyne chuckled. 

"Damn, Asgore. You got yourself quite the lady." The fish-monster said, amused. Toriel dusted her dress and Asgore flushed. Chara snorted then they all looked at Frisk and Sans. 

"Hope they wake up soon.." Asriel said out loud. Chara sighed. 

"You said what we were all thinking...." Louis finally said as him and Luka came back in the classroom. 

"Where were you guys...??" Gorgette asked frowning. 

"Getting a heart monitor from the nurses office.....i don't know about you guys but to humans...? This shit can kill..." Luka sighed. 

"Thankfully Frisk is used to high levels of stress but..." They both looked at each other. 

"Last time she had a panic attack she almost had a heart attack..." Mk frowned. 

"I hate the Surface...how come they always fuck up with us, especially Frisk..." Chara looked at Frisk worriedly. 

"If i knew, we'd tell you.." Louis said. Toriel hugged Asgore who hugged her back. 

"I'm sure they will be fine...Frisk and Sans are both strong....They are probably working on getting out..."

* * *

_"HOW THE FUCK DO WE EVEN GET OUT OF THIS PLACE..." Sans said panting as this was the 15th time he had to run. He didn't blame Frisk for running so much but damn he underestimated her stamina. She was panting as well, her back against a tree._

_"Ughh...I think there's only a few left...This is around the time i fell in the Underground..." Sans nodded as the memories changed and they were now next to the hole taking them to the Underground. Frisk frowned at the hole._

_"this is the last one then...all we need to do is not jump in-..." Frisk looked at the hole again._

_"frisk...??" She chuckled._

_"No...I..I think we still need to jump in." Sans shook his head._

_"what...??" Frisk smiled._

_"This isn't a mistake...I freed you all right...??" Sans blinked in surprise._

_"but how are we going to get rid of this memory as well then??" Frisk smiled and took his hand._

_"This time...? I'm not alone or sad...I'm happy and I'm happy you're here with me...." Sans blushed a bit and he chuckled as he pulled her in a hug._

_"don't worry frisk...if you ever fall, i'll be there to catch you..." He closed his sockets and let himself fall backwards. This time she wasn't alone and he wasn't alone either. They were together. As they fell down a white light hit them. They'd done it. They faced Frisk's demons._

* * *

"ughhhhh...i feel like i drank too much ketchup..." Sans said as he opened his sockets. 

"OH THANK GOD!!" Toriel said as she hugged him. He chuckled. 

"i-i'm fine...wait..shit- frisk!!" He said turning around and seeing Frisk just waking up. 

"My head hurts like i'm having a really bad hangover..." She said rubbing her head. 

"FRISK!!" Both Asriel and Chara said as they jumped and hugged her. She blinked in surprise. 

"What the hell happened...??" Frisk asked. Sans sighed. 

"thank god you're ok baby-bones...??" Frisk then pretended to look confused around. 

"Who....are you...??" She asked, holding back the snickering. Sans froze.

"you're joking....right....??" Sans said as Chara and Asriel backed away. 

"Nah, i'm just kidding." She said with a shrug and Chara hit her behind the head. 

"BAD FRISK!!" Luka and Louis came back in class. 

"We managed to talk to the principal!! OH FRISK!!" Luka said and hugged her. She smiled. Louis hugged her as well. Sans chuckled as Frisk then hugged him as well. That's when Alphys spoke up. 

"B-But what about your s-souls...??" Alphys said at them. Frisk and Sans both blinked in surprise. Frisk and Sans both summoned their souls only to see there was a white swirl in Frisk's soul and a red one in Sans. 

"YOU GUYS JUST SOUL BOUNDED!!" Undyne said with a gasp. All the monsters and the two humans gathered around them. Frisk and Sans were both flushing and looking at their souls in surprise. 

"Oh my goddd!!" Toriel said as she, Alphys and Gorgette squealed. Frisk covered her face. Sans chuckled. 

"i...i don't really mind..." The monsters and humans looked at each other and they all pushed each other out of the room. 

"Y-You don't...?? I know it's a big deal for monsters and maybe you might want to be with someone else and--" Sans looked at her amused. 

"someone else...?? are you saying i would want that...?? frisk, you dummy...are you seriously thinking i can replace you...us??" Frisk looked down. 

"I'm not that special really...I am sure you could find someone more worthy of this--" He raised a hand. 

"you can stop now...i...i don't want anyone else you dummy..." Frisk flushed and smiled. 

"The feeling's mutual..." She said happily. Sans flushed deep blue. 

"are you saying what i think you're saying...??"

"I think so.." Sans magic immediately started flaring. 

"u-u-uhhh...you realize this is l-l-like m-marriage...i-i'm not complaining not at all-- but...are you really ok with this...??" Frisk nodded. He chuckled. 

"heh...guess we're soul bonded now..." He kissed her and that's when their friends fell inside the classroom. They both looked at them. 

"YOU SERIOUSLY WERE LISTENING IN ON US?!" Sans asked as him and Frisk both flushed. They shrugged. 

"Oops...??" Said Chara. Megalovania started playing and they all scrambled on their feet. 

"We giving them a bad time??" Frisk said cracking her knuckles. 

"oh...TOTALLY!!...also what are we doing with him??" Sans asked looking at the unconscious man. 

"OH MY GOD!!" Frisk said as she backed away just noticing him. 

"...throw him out the window and teleport him in the principals office??" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. 

"Aye aye captain...Jesus Christ..." Frisk said and they ended up executing the plan. Best part? They now needed to tell Gaster about this and look more into soul bonds to understand it fully. But for now? They were just watching the teacher get fired and sent to a police station. Moral of the story? Sans and Frisk HATE panic attacks and Frisk will never drink from juice boxes again...At least for a month. 


	63. Discovering souls and...things....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans are trying to see what souls can do. They end up discovering some other things as well....But they'll use them when they're older.

Frisk and Sans were standing on the couch, both fidgeting. 

"So you are telling me...YOU SOUL BOUNDED WITH MY BABY?!" Gaster yelled summoning a bone as he hugged Frisk and pointed it at Sans. Sans put his hands up. 

"I-I WANTED TO H-HELP!! PLUS SHE SAID SHE'S OK WITH IT!!" Gaster blinked in surprise. 

"Wait...what?" He said as he looked at Frisk. Gaster looked at both of them and smiled. 

"Of course...I..I am so sorry. Heh...I actually knew deep down that you two would end up doing something like this, huh??...It's a bit of a young age but...I'll allow it." Frisk and Sans both looked up and beamed. 

"Thanks, Dad-ster!" Frisk said hugging Gaster. He patted her head. 

"You got lucky this time, Sans." He looked at his father in disbelief.

ÿou for real..?? when did you and mom soul bond then!??"

"I never heard you talk about your wife, Gaster." Frisk said excitedly. Gaster chuckled.

"You're right....heh...we soul-bonded at 16...by accident yes...." Frisk and Sans looked at each other and scooched forward. Gaster chuckled.

"She was the most beautiful thing i've ever seen..." Frisk giggled. 

"Probably Sans and Papyrus can't remember her...she died after she gave birth to Papyrus...It wasn't his fault but I still feel he feels responsible...Ahh...Look at me now, huh??" Frisk smiled. 

"Did you love her?" Frisk asked. Sans chuckled. 

"More than anything..." Sans looked at Frisk for a second before looking away. The rest of the night went well but as both Frisk and Sans were in their pj's in bed they looked at each other and sat up. They both summoned their souls. 

"I...don't have much knowledge about souls..." Frisk said scratching her head. Sans shrugged. 

"i can't really say a lot....i've never messed with souls unlike alph and dad." They looked at each other and then at their souls. Then Frisk eyed Sans soul. She poked it and Sans froze, blushing, then he shuddered. 

"the fuck was that?!" He asked as he looked at her. Frisk looked at him curious. 

"How did it feel??" Sans tried to say something but he just stuttered. He frowned then poked her soul. Frisk yelped. He snorted. 

"like that." They both looked at each other's souls then they took it. 

"let my soul go, frisk..." He said frowning at her. She put her hand out. 

"You first..." She said frowning as well. He snorted. 

"i don't trust you." Frisk frowned and looked at his soul. He frowned. 

"don't you dare...." He said but Frisk raised her finger and started stroking it. He shuddered again and heated up. He shifted uncomfortably. 

"ok ok ok!! just stop!!" Frisk stopped. He looked at her and smirked. 

"No...." He said frowning. He stroked the soul as well. She moved awkwardly as if trying to get away from the feeling. 

"Oh god oh god-- ahhh~" Frisk covered her mouth after that. Did she just-- Sans stared with blank sockets at her. He blinked a few times as he looked at her. 

"did you just..." He asked. 

"Shut up!!" She said blushing deeply. He raised a bone-brow. 

"so wait....if i do this you moan...??" He asked confused as he started tickling the little red heart. She fell on her back. 

"Stoppp!! stop stop stop!!" She looked at Sans soul then frowned and put it in her mouth. Sans froze dead in his tracks turning so blue he was practically glowing. 

"o-ok...i-i get it now...y-you can spit that out..." Frisk opened her mouth and took out his soul. They both looked at each other and stretched a hand towards the other soul while keeping the other away. In the end they managed to get their souls back. They both laid in bed looking up. 

"Soooo....i guess that's what souls do in soul sex....??" She asked confused. Sans nodded. 

"totally...also...did you notice we can feel each other's moods...??" Frisk raised a brow and concentrated. He was right. 

"Ok ok ok...so we're connected...so like if i was in danger or you were in danger...or idk we were just kidnapped or lost...we'd just know??" Sans nodded. 

"i think that's how it works..." Frisk nodded. 

"What am i thinking of now...??" Sans raised a bone-brow. 

"hmmm...i don't really think it works like that...but i do have a hunch it's something to drink." She snorted. 

"Yeah, i'm kinda thirsty..." Sans chuckled. 

"thirsty in what wayyy~~??" Frisk flicked him in the head. 

"Pervert." She said. He shrugged. Frisk then frowned. 

"You think we'll actually be able to do something like that though...??" She asked genuinely confused. Sans spurted. 

"what the hell is with that?!" Frisk shrugged. 

"Just asking chill...Unless..." Frisk eyed his pants. He pulled the blanket over him. 

"i don't like what you're thinking..." He said. Frisk got on top of him on his lap. He spurted again, flushing. 

"You didn't answer my question--" Frisk froze as she felt something she DIDN'T want to feel. She flushed. 

"Okkk...that answered my question..." He groaned. 

"get offfff..." She put her hands up and got off." He put his hands on his sockets. 

"you dumbass...wait...so you never knew i could do that?? so you were ok with having an asexual relationship..??" Frisk shrugged. 

"Yeah...I don't really care about that to be honest...i asked for fun mostly...i still love you..." He chuckled. 

"jeez...but don't climb on me like that again." Frisk snickered. 

"Little Sansy got a boner~??" She said with a baby like voice. He groaned again and took a pillow hitting her in the face. 

"oi!! we may be soul-bonded but i will still kill ya!" Frisk started laughing and he started laughing as well as they fought with their pillows. They ended up falling asleep, Frisk using Sans as her pillow. They were pretty tired after the fight, not to mention their brains had to process quite the amount of information. But it will one day be useful...Sans awaits that day excitedly as he is, as we all know, a huge pervert. 


	64. Life with our favorite duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff requested by Frisk_reaper.

Frisk and Sans were sitting in Frisk's bed and playing together as Papyrus came into their room. 

"COME ON YOU LAZY ASSES!! YOU HAVEN'T LEFT THE ROOM THE WHOLE DAY!! MOVE!!" Frisk and Sans looked at each other unimpressed. Frisk and Sans both scooched over to the side. Papyrus frowned. 

"OUT OF THE ROOM!!" Frisk gave her hand to Sans and they both teleported on the couch. Papyrus face-palmed. 

"OUTSIDE!!" Frisk and Sans were gone for a second until they teleported back. 

"DON'T MOVE, YOU IMBECILES!!" Frisk and Sans just stood there. 

"WELL??" Papyrus asked. Frisk shrugged. 

"You said not to move." Frisk said. Sans snorted. 

"guess he didn't have the back-bone to think this through." Frisk snorted as well. 

"Quite humerous~" Frisk said. Papyrus blinked in surprise then frowned and groaned. 

"I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!!" Papyrus said as both of them laughed. 

"going back to your room??" Sans asked. Frisk snorted. 

"Totally." And they teleported away. 

* * *

Frisk and Sans were doing their homework in Sans room as Frisk finished she went and sat on the bed playing with a rubber ball. The ball fell and she found one of Sans notebooks. She opened it and saw a To-Do list in it...however...

"Uhhh...Sans??" He hummed. 

"What is this??" She asked as she pointed at the notebook. He glanced back and shrugged. 

"a notebook that i use mostly for to-do lists...why??" Frisk frowned. 

"Why am i on your to do list...?" Sans spurted and Gaster froze as he was just passing the room. 

"EXCUSE ME?!" Gaster said as he looked at Sans. He started sweating. 

"i'm just gonna go....CYA!!"

"SANS GILBERT GASTER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Frisk looked confused and shrugged as she put the notebook back. 

* * *

Frisk was reading a book on the couch and Sans was relaxing with his sockets closed. As he opened them, the first thing he saw were Frisk's hands. That's when he got an idea. 

"hey frisk~" He said. Frisk lowered the book. 

"did you know you have nice hands? but i think they'd look better on my--"

"ON THE BIBLE YOU SINNER CHILD!!" Gaster said as he threw his spoon at Sans from the kitchen. Frisk covered her mouth as she started snickering. 

"CAN I GET AN AMEN?!" Gaster said. Frisk bowed her head and did a small cross. 

"AMEN! PRAISE THE LORD!!" Sans rubbed the spot where he got hit and frowned at Frisk. 

"you traitor..." Frisk scoffed. 

"Should have drank your holy water on time then." He snarled at her and sunk lower on the couch. Frisk started laughing at him. 

"shut upppp...."

* * *

Frisk was talking to Luka and Sans was sitting at his desk, tapping his phalanges impatiently. Suddenly he got mad and teleported behind Frisk and picked her up.

"WHAT THE HELL SANS?!" Sans shrugged. 

"just came to pick up my stuff. cya~" And he teleported away. Luka face-palmed. 

"Possessive bitch..." Luka mumbled. A small bone hit him in the head. 

"OH FUCK YOU!!" He said looking up. 

* * *

"friskkkkk pleaseeeee..." Frisk face-palmed. 

"Sans we've walked for 5 meters...WE'RE STILL IN SNOWDIN!!" She said pointing around. Sans groaned. 

"that's 5 meters too muchhhh..." She got mad and picked him up. 

"WHAT THE HELL FRISK?! PUT ME DOWN!!" Frisk snorted. 

"you're so light..." He frowned. 

"IT'S BECAUSE I'MM ALL BONES DIP-SHIT NOW PUT ME DOWN!!" Frisk shook her head and managed to put him on her back in a piggy back type of way. 

"i hate you so much...." He said blushing. Frisk spurted. 

"DID YOU JUST GET HARD--"

"STOP TALK AND MOVE!!" Frisk erupted in laughter as she started walking. 

* * *

Sans and Frisk were sitting on the couch as they were doing homework at english. Suddenly he got an idea. 

"hey frisk~ spell me." Frisk looked at him confused. 

"M-E...??" He looked at her smirking. 

"you forgot the d."

"There's no d in me..." Sans winked. 

"not ye--" He was met with a newspaper roll hitting him behind his skull. 

"NOT NEVER. YOU PIG!!" Gaster said from upstairs. 

"DADDDDD...." Sans said groaning. Frisk laughed. 

"Guess you could say you won't lose the V anytime soon." She closed her book and started walking away. He scoffed. 

"smart-ass."

* * *

"friskkkk....wake upppp!" He said but Frisk was still sleeping. He frowned and got back. He started running and jumped. Frisk opened an eye and easily rolled on the other side. He fell in the pillows and blanket. 

"fuck you." He said. She then jumped on him and they both fell to the ground. 

"1. 2. 3." Frisk said as she was holding Sans immobilized to the floor. She then got up triumphally. 

"PEOPLE, WE GOT 'EM!! AHHH!!" Frisk said as Sans threw off her balance by hitting her in the ankles with a pillow. She fell over him and then Sans pinned her down. 

"who's on top now~?" He said smirking. That's when Gaster walked in. Frisk and Sans both looked at Gaster for a second before Frisk snorted. 

"You fucked up..." He sighed. 

"i know...." Gaster's eye started flaring. Sans gulped and teleported away. He was in for a BAD TIME.

* * *

"Hey Sans you want anything??" Frisk asked as she was looking trough the fridge. 

"you~" He said finger-gunning her. Frisk blinked a few times then looked at the fridge. 

"So a ketchup bottle will do?" His sockets went blank as he sniffled. 

"ouch..." She laughed and patted his skull. 

"That's what you get for eating the last bag of chips you pig." He sniffled again. 

"if i buy you more can i get you?" She shrugged. 

"Maybe~" He sniffled as he zipped his jacket. 

"i'll be back in 5 then..." She chuckled. 

"Get some chocolate too." He nodded and teleported away. 

* * *

"What a weirdo...Dating a human. Monsters and humans shouldn't mix." Frisk looked up from her book as Sans looked away from the girl talking shit. 

"And i believe your parents shouldn't have mixed either but hey~ here you are." Sans looked at Frisk and smiled. The girl frowned. 

"Ugh...Someone teach you some manners." Frisk got up and cracked her knuckles. She jumped over the desk and came over to the girl. 

"How's this for manners, bitch?" She slapped the girl across the face so hard she fainted. Luka covered his mouth in shock and Louis put a fist to his mouth hissing. Frisk spat on the floor and raised her hand up. 

"I'll take myself out to detention sir." She said, grabbing her bag just as the teacher walked in. Sans snorted and picked his bag up as well. 

"guess we're going to detention then." He said. The teacher frowned. 

"Why would you go as well." Sans shrugged then picked the girl up with his blue magic, hanging her to the ceiling. 

"that should do it. cya." He teleported away. Frisk was waiting for him in the hallway and they fist-bumped. 

"Let's go~" She said as she started skipping down the hallway. 

* * *

"you're ugly." Sans said to Frisk. Gaster gasped. 

"YOU LITTLE SHI--"

"Isn't that what your mom said when she saw you for the first time~?" She said smugly as she lowered the book she was reading. Gaster froze dead in his place. 

"Becoming your legal guardian was the best choice in my life..." Gaster said. Sans let his head fall on the table. Papyrus patted his back. 

"YOU'RE NOT RECOVERING FROM THAT ONE, BROTHER..." 

* * *

"friskkkk why the hell are you taking so long--" He froze as Frisk was changing. 

"OUT YOU DUMBASS!!" She yelled. He closed the door. 

"welp shit....but pink underwear...? really??" Frisk groaned from behind the door. He laughed as he leaned against the door. Some while later Frisk opened the door, making him fall right at her feet. He saw right up her skirt. 

"huh....they're more white than i first thought." Frisk flushed and backed away pulling her skirt around her. 

"YOU PIG!!" She said. Sans chuckled. 

"they'd look better on the floor." He said with a wink. Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"And i'd look better on you but i've never said it out loud. Now get up pervert." She said kicking him. He froze at the pick-up line. He started nosebleeding. 

"Yeah, i'm leaving without you for school." She started walking. As Sans stood up she shook her hips a bit. 

"you little--" Frisk winked. 

"Also your super-man boxers are showing." She said with a wink. He froze again as she ran down the stairs laughing. 

* * *

"KIDS WE HAVE A POP QUIZ TODAY!!" Everyone looked at Sans and Frisk. 

"OH HELL NO!" Frisk said as she got up. She opened the window and looked down. 

"Mhm, manageable. CYA NEXT PERIOD!! YEEET!!" Frisk jumped out. Sans caught her with his blue magic. 

"yeahhhh...i'm not staying either. btw check blondie in the last seat she's cheating. cyaaa~" He teleported outside and let go of his blue magic, catching Frisk. She giggled. 

"Nice catch~" She said. He chuckled. 

"i know right??" 

* * *

They don't usually do this in public so they mostly go in Frisk's room to make out. Buttt...it's not the most proof wise decision since one time Gaster walked right in on them. 

"Hey Frisk, Sans i;m going to the stor---...." Frisk and Sans immediately pushed each other away flushing. Gaster blinked a few times then fell to his knees sobbing uglyly. 

"G-Gaster wait--!!" But he curled on the floor sobbing. Frisk bit her lip and Sans watched his father crying on the floor wincing. 

"MY BABY GIRL IS GROWING UP AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT ITTTTTTTTT!! WAHHHHHHH!! WHYYYYYYY?!" Frisk sunk lower on the bed. Sans rubbing his neck awkwardly. 

"G-Gaster we weren't--" Frisk tried to say but Gaster only started crying louder. 

"SANSSSSS YOU CORRUPTED MY BABY GIRLLLLLL!! YOU MONSTERRRRR!!" Frisk winced. Sans slumped down as his father was still crying. His dad sniffled a few times and turned away from them. 

"I need a minute." He said hugging his knees to his chest. Sans saw the opportunity and pulled Frisk back in a kiss. She didn't get to say anything in protest. Gaster turned around and started crying again, leaving the room. Then a bone came and knocked Sans off the bed. Through the loud sobs or screams they could also hear. 

"SANS, YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR LIFE!!! MY BABY GIRLLLLLLLLLLL!!" Frisk snorted and started laughing as Sans looked at the door unimpressed from the floor. Yup...Life in their household was something, alright. 


	65. A itty bitty spider...oh wait, it's a skeleton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request by Frisk_reaper. I'm so late with this suggestion but ehhh~

"Hey Gaster i think i left my note--....book..??" Frisk said confused as she entered the skeleton's lab only to find no one was there. 

"Uhhh...Gaster??" Suddenly she felt something poking her leg. As she looked down she gasped, her eyes twinkling. 

"Oh....My....GODDD!!!" She snorted and then started laughing. Gaster was so....TINYYYY!!

"LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE THE SIZE OF A SHRIMP!!" She wheezed as Gaster started talking and his voice sounded like high pitched radio static. 

"Oh my goddddd....i think you could break a glass with that...How did this happen??" She said, wiping her tears away and getting on her knees.

"Well, i was doing another chemical experiment and as i was....umm...moving rhythmically on a sound made by different things, harmonized, i ended up spilling it by accidently miscalculating my steps..." Gaster said. Frisk nodded. 

"You tripped while dancing to the music on the radio, right?"

"Right..." Frisk snorted and picked him up. 

"Look at how tiny you are!! Oh my god, I need to show this to the boys!!"

* * *

Frisk and Sans were still laughing as Gaster was tapping his foot impatiently on the coffee table. Papyrus was examining him closely. Frisk and Sans finally stopped laughing. 

"H-Hey Gaster, say something." 

"What now?!" Gaster said angrily. Frisk wheeze and fell of the couch as Sans put a hand over his mouth and hit the edge of the couch. Gaster frowned again. 

"Very funny you two..." He said, rolling his eyes. 

"WAIT...BUT WHO WILL TAKE HIM? HE CAN'T POSSIBLY BE LEFT ALONE IN THIS SIZE...IT WOULD TAKE HIM A YEAR JUST TO CLIMB UP THE FIRST STAIR!!" Frisk and Sans were sent wheezing again at Papyrus innocent attempt of making things serious. 

"A thousand years from now on, in a far far away galaxy!!" Frisk said in a deep voice. Sans started laughing again and he fell off the couch as well. Gaster threw mini bones at both of them. They rubbed the spots where they hit them but then Frisk snorted. 

"THEY'RE LIKE TIC TACS!!" And both kids were sent howling again. Sans looked at the bone. 

"LOOK HOW TINY IT IS! THESE COULD BE CANDY!!" Gaster growled and they both finally started coming down from their fit of laughter. 

"Ok...okk...be serious. Sorry, Dadster." Frisk said inhaling. Gaster sighed. 

"I guess i'll stick with Frisk for now...she seems the one that can actually manage something like this." Frisk blinked in surprise then picked Gaster up and put him on her shoulder. 

"Well...guess you're coming with us, we have school today. Come on." 

* * *

Frisk and Sans were up on the roof of the school at lunch that day. 

"Why don't you two go eat in the Cafeteria??" Gaster asked. Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"Two reasons actually. 1. The girls there are obsessed with Tik Tok and i don't want to see them doing god knows what stupid dance...2. I like the view." Sans shrugged. 

"i relate to both, plus she's here." He said smiling. He tried to take her hand but one of the tic tac bones hit his hand. He rubbed it, frowning. 

"Don't touch her, Gilbert." Frisk snorted. He was sitting on her shoulder as she was eating. 

"Think i'll die if i jump??" Frisk asked amused. Sans frowned. 

"don't you fucking dare." Gaster coughed. 

"Language young man." Sans groaned as Frisk laughed more. He sighed and blushed as he heard Frisk's bubbly laughter. 

"Couldn't you have picked another guy??" Sans frowned at his father. 

"watch it old man, i can crush you like a bug." Frisk snorted. 

"I am sorry to say that i could never pick another guy over him." Gaster sighed. 

"Guess i'm stuck with you then." Sans looked at the older skeleton in disbelief. 

"i'mma blast his ass-"

"Sans no!!" 

* * *

Frisk and Sans were walking to class as one of the girls stopped Frisk. 

"Oh hey girl~ I was thinking, you're going to sit with us in the cafeteria this break--"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm sitting with Sans--" Frisk tried to politely decline.

"Ahahahha!! It wasn't a question." The girl said. Frisk scrunched her face up and was about to pull Frisk after her. Sans eye started flaring but then mini bones started firing at the girls. Gaster came out of Frisk's pocket and was summoning bones. The bones started growing bigger and the girls took off running and screaming. Sans and Frisk both started laughing. 

"good one, dad." He said as he put his hand in front of his dad and he high-fived his son. Frisk giggled. 

"At least they won't bother us. Come on." Sans winked. 

"sure thing." He was about to grab Frisk by the waist to teleport when a bone slapped his hand. 

"the hell?! i'm trying to teleport us, old man!" Sans said frowning. Gaster frowned back and Sans rolled his eye-lights. 

"ok fine, hand?" Gaster was still frowning. 

"shoulder??" Gaster was still frowning. 

"come on man!! just point at something.." Gaster smirked and pointed at his pinky. Sans blinked in surprise. Frisk snorted and rolled her eyes. 

"Ignore him and just get us to class." Frisk said as she took his hand and he shrugged. 

"fine by me." Snans stuck his tongue out at his father and the three teleported away. 

* * *

Frisk was writing off the board and Sans was playing with his pencil as Gaster was watching his son. Gaster rolled his eye-lights. 

"what nowwww..." He said in a whispered whine. Gaster looked at his note-book. 

"i'll just get frisk's notes." Frisk looked at Sans unimpressed. 

"Is that another excuse to come to my room...??" Sans smirked and winked. 

"maybe~" Gaster threw another tic tac bone at him. Sans rubbed his face where the bone hit him. Sans grabbed his father and they glared at each other. 

"you've been hogging frisk all day you--" Gaster poked him in the socket. 

"ow!" He whispered angrily. Gaster chuckled and Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"You two are worse than kids i swear--"

"Miss Sanchez and Mister Gaster!! Detention for talking in class." Frisk and Sans looked at Gaster on their desk and face-palmed. As Frisk was walking by the teacher after she gathered her stuff, she pointed at the board. 

"Oh and by the way, that's supposed to be mutiplied~" She walked out confidently and Sans snorted. 

"that's frisk, alright." He took Gaster and his stuff as he teleported away. 

"nice one." Frisk smirked. 

"Of course it was a nice one. It was by me~" He wanted to touch Frisk but then he looked at his pocket. He buttoned the pocket up since it was THAT type of a pocket and manged to put his hands on her hips. 

"fucking finally~" Frisk flicked him in the head, kissed him then walked away. 

"Now come on, we have detention with our biology teacher and she hates detention....and us." Sans groaned. 

"why herrrrr...." 

* * *

Frisk was plopped on the couch, face down in the couch pillows and groaned. Sans chuckled as he walked in. 

"awful day, huh??" Frisk pouted. 

"Very." He leaned against the door-frame. 

"well as awful as the day is, the view is great~" Frisk got up and frowned at him. 

"Could you STOP looking at my underwear?!" 

"HOLD ON HE LOOKED BEFORE AS WELL??" Gaster yelled from Sans pocket. Sans froze. Frisk covered her mouth and started howling with laughter as bones started flying at Sans and he fell on the floor with Gaster jumping on him, out of his pocket. Papyrus came down the stairs. 

"HELLO FRISK, BROTHER AND FATHER--....WHAT IN THE NAME OF SPAGHETTI DID HE DO NOW??" Asked Papyrus as he grabbed the bridge above his nasal cavity. Frisk shrugged. 

"Looked at my panties." Papyrus scrunched his nose up in disgust. 

"WHAT A PERVERT...." Papyrus summoned a bone as well and threw it so it landed right in Sans skull. Frisk hissed as Sans groaned in pain. Next thing Frisk knew, she was bandaging Sans from Gaster. They locked Gaster in a jar that they poked holes in. Gaster was tapping his foot on the glass, annoyed. Frisk was putting a band-aid on Sans cheek-bone. He closed his socket. And Frisk sighed. 

"You doomed yourself, you know??" He sighed. 

"i know..." He hissed as Frisk pressed a bit too hard on the band-aid. She kissed him. 

"There you go." He blushed and looked away mumbling a thanks. Gaster was now banging on the glass of the jar. Sans and Frisk both looked amused at the trapped tiny Gaster. Frisk looked at Sans. He put his hand away from his knees and let Frisk sit down. She sat down, one leg over the other and looked smugly and Gaster as Sans put a hand around her waist. 

"heh...let me see you now old man--" But Gaster teeported out of the jar and just jumped Sans again, making him fall off the chair and Frisk was looking down at the fight in shock. 

"Holy Jesus..."

* * *

"So what did we learn today, Sans??" Frisk asked as they were sitting in bed in their pajama's. Sans rolled his eyes. 

"not to tease gaster too hard." Frisk gestured more. 

"not to call my dad an old fucker as he is still trying to shove tic tac bones in my sockets....??" Frisk frowned and gestured more. 

"not to throw him off of the roof of the house in the snow...??" Frisk getured more. 

"not to slip and fracture my arm....??" Frisk clapped. 

"THERE WE GO! Jesus Christ....Is your arm ok??" Frisk asked as she relaxed and looked worriedly at the casted arm. Sans wiggled his fingers. 

"i'll be fine in two days." Frisk sighed and looked at his cast. She snorted. 

"There was a thing on the surface where when you had a cast, your friends would sign it...On mine they wrote loser once..." Sans frowned. 

"that's so mean..." Frisk smiled. 

"I'll show you want i did." She wrote Loser on his cast in dark marker then took a blue marker and put a V on the s. He smiled. He took the marker and put an s at the end and then wrote their initials in a heart. Frisk covered her face. 

"Sanssssss!!" She said flushing. He laughed. 

"technically it's true~" Frisk flicked him in the skull and he rolled his eye-lights. 

"guess i'll have to be more careful when i sleep..." He said looking at his cast. He pouted. 

"i can't hug you with this..." Frisk smirked. 

"But i can. Come here you pile of bones." And they went to sleep. Thankfully? Gaster apologized the next day for beating the shit out of Sans. But not too much. He mostly just hugged Frisk. 


	66. Shut up and dance!

"A dancing competition in pairs...? Why...??" Frisk said squinting at the poster the teacher was showing them.

"And do not forget it's mandatory." Frisk and Sans looked at each other unimpressed. Suddenly a girl squealed. 

"THAT IS SO CUTE OMGGGG!! GURL! THERE'S EVEN A MONEY PRIZE!!" Frisk and Sans eyes twinkled. Luka and Louis face-palmed. 

"Of course you two would be interested because of the freaking money prize." Louis snorted. 

"Frisk has always been greedy." Frisk frowned at them and they raised their hands up in defense. Sans snorted. The teacher finally came to the front. 

"So it's a very easy concept. Multiple judges will pass you guys and they will tell you if you are still in the competition or you are out. This will go on for the course of the whole song which won't be specified until the competition starts. The prize is indeed money." Frisk and Sans fist-bumped each other. 

"Knock them out??" Sans chuckled. 

"better. leave them dead." Louis and Luka looked unimpressed at the two and crossed their arms. 

"You two are unbelievable!!" Luka said face-palming. 

"Hey, Sans. How long has it been since we've danced together??" Sans snorted. 

"yesterday we danced last time." Frisk finger-gunned him. 

"Exactly~" He face-palmed as well as the teacher proceeded to give them the useless no cheating rules and stuff. 

* * *

Frisk was looking unimpressed at the groups around them. 

"This will be boring..." Sans snorted. 

"no doubt....start off low and then put on a show~?" Frisk smirked. 

"You read my mind." He twirled her around a bit before they both laughed. Toriel sighed. 

"We already know we're losing..." Chara scoffed. 

"If you don't win the money for all of us, you're screwed. We're expecting you to buy pizza for all of us tonight." Mettaton chuckled. 

"Knock 'em dead when we lose, darlings~" Luka and Louis sighed. Luka then came to Frisk. 

"I kinda wish we didn't have to pair with our desk-mates..." Frisk chuckled. 

"So you do remember that prize we won." Luka winked. 

"Firs prize, baby." Both Louis and Sans grabbed them and pulled them apart. 

"Mine." They both said. Frisk flicked Sans in the skull and Luka was having an internal mental breakdown. 

"Welcome students!! Today we are here for the contest. The song we will dance on ISSSS~ SWAY BY MICHAEL BUBLE! WE'LL PLAY IT ON LOOP FOR THIS!!" Frisk blinked in surprise a few times then beamed. A girl stepped forward proudly. 

"We will be the ones to win, isn't that right James??" The girl said. The boy nodded. 

"Yes, Felicia." Frisk and Sans looked at each other and nodded. They were taking the competition down. 

"Man, they're so butthurt..." Undyne said frowning at the kids. Alphys snorted. Asriel and Asgore shook their heads in disaproval. Frisk started stretching. Sans leaned against one of the pillars. 

"Why the hell are you stretching...??" Chara asked confused. Frisk looked at her. 

"I still have muscles that can start hurting and shit like that...I'm not made of magic like you guys." Chara shrugged. 

"Fair enough." Gorgette looked at the competition. 

"These guys look like they've got nothing on you two...." She said, her snakes looking around as well. Mk sighed. 

"It will be hard to dance like this..." Gorgette looked at him, pouting.

"Don't say that...we'll do great." He smiled at Gorgette. Toriel smiled as well at the two and giggled. 

"Oh la la~" Said Undyne, wiggling her eye-brows. Gorgette and Mk looked away, blushing. 

"ARE YOU READY KIDS?? GET IN POSITION~" They all went over to the center of the room and the song started playing. Frisk and Sans started off pretending to only do some bored dancing. They were internally snickering as the judges started making the cuts. Undyne and Alphys lost after Undyne got mad when Alphys bumped into someone and both groups lost. Mk...?? Well, he's armless after all. Napstablook practically disappeared in the middle of the dance. Mettaton saw himself down. Chara and Asriel were holding on well, until Chara stepped on Asriel's foot. Toriel and Asgore were doing great but Asgore just refused to put his hand on Toriel's waist so they lost as well. Felicia and James, the stuck-up kids, were still in the game. The teachers were actually very supportive of Luka and Louis dancing together. But they lost as well. Frisk and Sans realized there were less than half the kids left. It was time to do it. 

"now?" Sans asked looking at her and she smirked as they both outstretched from the position and the kids started watching them as well as the teachers. 

"Now~" He smirked as they now started going on better rythm at the same time. He twirled Frisk around and brought her back against his body as they both swung. Frisk giggled a bit as he had his hands on her hips and he twirled her around. He bent her down and she put her hands up. 

"Man you've gotten good~" She said smiling. He scoffed. 

"what can i say? i've got the best teacher." She laughed as he brought her up and they started stepping off to the sides, then they stepped back, then fourth. They outstretched again and one of the teachers took off their glassed in shook. Their friends cheered. 

"GO GUYSSS!!" Felicia and James frowned and started dancing faster. Frisk and Sans were having fun at this point. They didn't care that others were watching. They somehow always had a way with rhythm and connecting with each other. 

"wanna try something new??" Frisk raised an eye-brow. 

"What new...??" He winked. 

"hold on." He slide her down between his legs then brought her up, twirling her and bending her back again. 

"You dog!" She said laughing at the same time. He laughed as well and winked. 

"i've got dem moves, alright~" Everyone stopped dead at that. Sans snorted. 

"they're dumbfound." Frisk beamed. 

"Then throw me up." He shrugged. 

"aight~" He put his hands on her waist and threw her up. She twirled in the air and he caught her. They quickly fell back in their steps. 

"That was smooth~ You've been practicing, haven't you?" He chuckled. 

"i'd be lying if i said that we do dance more often nowadays and i'm enjoying it." Frisk scoffed. 

"You just enjoy touching me you pervert." He twirled her again. 

"touchee~" She laughed. Felicia and James were dancing angrily. That's when they started trying to cheat. James tried to trip Frisk but Sans was faster as he caught her and made it seem like it was on purpose. 

"Nice save, handsome~" She said sticking out her tongue. He snorted. 

"you can thank me by boning me later." Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"Do i always have to remind you you're 15??" He shrugged. 

"oops??" She groaned but then they both started laughing. It was just them and James and Felicia who soon quit on their own. This was the second time the song was playing but they wanted it to end. It was in the rules to not leave the dance-floor when the song is still in the middle. Frisk and Sans finally had move to actually walk around. They were both just having fun. Luka chuckled as the monsters were dumbfound as well at their moves. 

"Haven't seen Frisk dancing like this since the orphanage...Pfft-" Louis rolled his eyes.

"You two were unbeatable at dancing we knowww..." Chara snorted. 

"Jealous much??" Louis snarled at her. Sans and Frisk did a few more moves and one more slide then the song ended. They were both panting. Frisk squealed as everyone started cheering and pulled Sans in a kiss by the collar. He froze but then put his hands around her waist. Man if someone would have told him this would happen? He would have joined this without the money prize. She tasted like strawberries as usual. 

"THE WINNERS ARE FRISK SANCHEZ AND SANS GASTER~!" Frisk and Sans went over to the teacher and collected their prize. They smiled as their friends all came down and squished them in a group hug. 

"THAT PRIZE WAS OURS!!" Felicia yelled. Frisk looked at the cup. 

"You mean this?? Yeah sure take it. We wanted the money and to have fun, lol." Frisk said as she threw the cup at her. It did a perfect flip in the air and it landed in front of the girl. Frisk smirked hen threw a coin in. The girl scpffed, kicked the cup and left. Sans picked it up with his blue magic and everyone cheered again. They actually won. 

* * *

"Heheheh~" Frisk said as she was still looking at the cup. Sans snorted as he jumped on the bed. He just finished changing but Frisk usually didn't look while he was changing. 

"pfft- you really like that cup huh? well i like yours more~" Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"2/10 for the effort. The execution was mediocre." Sans sniffled. 

"ouch..." She giggled and kissed his skull as he laid down. 

"Ok what was your favorite part of today??" Sans smirked. 

"you kissing me in front of the whole school." Frisk flushed as she realized. 

"Oh my god, i actually did that...Damn it, heat of the moment." Sans snorted. 

"cute~" She flicked him in the skull and he chuckled. 

"but i wasn't lying about the cups--"

"You go to sleep or i'm calling Gaster." 

"yes ma'am..."


	67. Beauty and the pretty jealous Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This suggestion was made by: Courtney baltezor. Sooo there was a beauty pageant of my friend and I inspired myself from it, lol. I submitted an edit of her too! So I inspired myself from that.

"Alphys no." Frisk said unimpressed as she sipped her orange juice. 

"A-Alphys yes!" The lizard monster said happily as she adjusted her glasses. Chara snorted. 

"Frisky the princess. I'd pay to see that?" Sans and Frisk both raised and eye-brow and leaned forward. 

"Money you say?" Frisk said, smirking. Luka face-palmed. 

"There's a money prize already you greedy ass." Undyne said lookin gat the poster of the Beauty Pageant. 

"Man...Frisk going in the enemy terrain...That's scary..." Louis said frowning. Everyone at the table started laughing. Toriel started waving like a queen. 

"Hell yeah. Make that light-bulb work." Luka said and they laughed again. 

"Man...Seeing Frisk in pink is like getting to see an eclipse. Superrrr rare." Mk said. Gorgette nodded. 

"I will have to agree on that one." Gorgette added. Asriel scoffed. 

"Come on, she'd do great. She is pretty enough. Sans, Louis and Luka frowned at Asriel. 

"What are you implying...??" The three asked at the same time. Asriel yelped and turned into a flower right on Chara's lap. The ghost rolled her eyes. 

"Pussy." She said. Mettaton chuckled. 

"Oh darling~ I will help you as well! Blooky can be my assistant and you will surely win!" Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"Mkkk...FINE! You guys win." They all high fived each other and Asgore patted her on the shoulder. 

"Don't worry, you'll do great." Frisk scoffed. 

"My worries are them." She said pointing at the girls around the Cafeteria who were sticking together like glue. She scrunched her nose up at the divided groups of stereotypes. They all hated this place. 

* * *

Frisk and her friends just signed Frisk up for the competition and were going so that Frisk could get ready. The first thing Frisk noticed it was that it was a theme pageant. They would have dress up on different themes every round. Frisk groaned. 

"I have to change clothes?! Ugh!" She said. Chara snorted. 

"Bet 5 G she'll lose." Sans crossed his arms and looked at Chara. She rolled her eyes. 

"Fine fine....sheesh..." Frisk was about to walk backstage. She stopped, turned around, gave Sans a quick kiss then started walking. He winked at Asgore who frowned. 

"I still don't understand what i'm doing wrong...Tori, why can't we be like that." Toriel face-palmed. 

"We're royals, Asgore. Be proper." He sighed and Luka snorted. 

"Tough luck...If i were to do that, I'd break Louis." Louis blushed. 

"W-What??" He said. Luka chuckled. Undyne smirked. 

"Well i am like that with Alph so HAH!!" Alphys giggled as Undyne put an arm around her. They all sat down. Meanwhile backstage Frisk was looking over the first round. It was a singer from the 30's type of theme round. Seemed pretty easy. She started getting dressed as in the front Luka was smirking smugly as edits started playing. 

"Why are there playing photos of the participants??" Undyne asked confused.

"You didn't know that people who know the contestants can submit edits of that person? I submitted an edit of Frisk. Sans, you'll really like it." It was true that as they were waiting edits of the contestants started playing. The ones for the other contestants were very...pink and were photos taken with a lot of care. However it was Frisk's turn. That's when the cute songs changed to Thrift Shop. Everyone stopped at the good edit. Frisk had A LOT of good photos in general since she was photogenic but this?? It was beyond expectations. The photos and videos show how badass Frisk looked. There was one from the orphanage as she was walking around covered in blood. They all looked at Luka at that. He shrugged. 

"I sneaked in a camera...and i couldn't pass the opportunity..." There were videos of her smirking, fighting, there was one of Frisk running and laughing. The photos seemed so accidental too. It was clear she had no idea about them. Sans flushed as it hit him just how cool his girl was. The guys in the room all seemed attracted. 

"Damn, that's one hell of a girl." Sans stiffened as someone said that and frowned. Chara patted him on the shoulder and gestured to drop it. He sighed and did. 

Frisk was getting her make-up done as the girl were passing her. The girls all looked at her in surprise. She bobbed her hair and curled it. She found a very beautiful red dress with a cut on the side which she complemented with the red lipstick and glimmering make-up. Her heels were red as well and the silk gloves she found going well with the feather head band she had. The dress was sparkly as well but hey, the theme fit. She put on a mask and smirked in the mirror as she closed the pallet and put the brush down. She winked at the girls, her now bigger lashes thanks to the mascara giving the exact effect she wanted. Even the girls blushed at that. She pulled her dress better on and started walking. She waved at them. 

"See ya~" She said. One of the girls blinked in surprise at that. 

"I think i just turned gay...." The girl said, whispered. The competitors were all coming on and trying their best to either sing or lip-sync. Last was Frisk. She now had a jacket on as she walked on stage, her heels resonating in the room. Sans jaw almost literally dropped. Luka spurted his water and coughed. He slapped himself. 

"I just want to remind myself I'm gay- holyyyyy mother..." He said as Frisk dropped the jacket and smirked as she pulled the old fashioned microphone to her. The music started playing and the boys in the room were now howling. 

"Alph...tell me you won't hate me when i say she's hot...." Undyne said as she rubbed her eyes. Alphys shook her head. 

"N-No i won't....i'm thinking the same....I-I think my nose is bleeding." Chara was waving her hand in front of her eyes as Asgore looked at Toriel. 

"I don't even...." Toriel patted him on the shoulder. 

"Don't worry....I know." She said nodding. Mettaton squealed. 

"Everyone is going wild and she hasn't even started singing." Sans frowned and snarled. 

"and that's a problem..." One of the boys behind them whistled and Sans sockets went blank. Oh that little- Sans then recognized the instrumental and frowned. It was Sway with Me from that movie they watched and she was singing the slowed down version...Great. More hounds howling at her. Now worries, he'll get to break their necks...

 _"When marimba rhythms starts to play_  
_Dance with me_  
_Make me sway_  
_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_  
_Hold me close_  
_Sway me more"_ She sang as she let herself bend back a bit. The boys in the room were going just WILDDDD! At this point, Undyne was whistling as well with Luka. Sans growled. But he had to admit she was mesmerizing. He saw one of the girls of to the side look up and say a prayer. Next up they had one of those prom themes. She went and started changing. She saw a dress that was similar to the one she wore at prom and beamed. She put it on and smiled. She started bradding her hair and putting flowers in as two girls came to her. She turned around and smiled and they froze. 

"O-Oh my god..." The first girl said, blushing. The other was trying to say something but couldn't. 

"Is there something wrong??" She asked, a bit worried by their reaction. 

"You're really pretty...I saw you in the hallways before but seeing you in a dress and with make-up i just-....woah!" Frisk chuckled. 

"I think that beauty comes from the soul and inside." The two girls smiled. 

"We're really happy you think like that...Also...I think your boyfriend is on the verge of killing everyone in the room..." Frisk snorted. 

"God damn it Sans....Sorry, we just care a lot about each other--" The two laughed. 

"We're kinda jealous of that." The second girl said. 

"Yeah. You're really cute together." Frisk blinked in surprise and blushed. 

"You're so kind! Thank you!" She said smiling. Suddenly the next round was starting. They all did their walk. However when Frisk exited the room fell silent. Frisk was starting to grow anxious when the room exploded with wild howling. Sans eye started flaring as everyone was howling at HIS human. Chara snorted and patted him on the back. 

"Don't kill them dude, you'll go to prison." Frisk waved a bit at him and he immediately calmed down and waved back. He scoffed. 

"i'm doing this for frisk..." Toriel giggled. 

"So cute." Sans rolled his eye-lights and blushed. And so the pageant went on until it was time for the winner to be crowned. To no one's surprise, Frisk won. The crow was set down on her head and she cheered. But then trouble started. 

* * *

Next day, random boys were greeting Frisk in the hallway. She was confused. Sans wasn't as he was pulling her away. 

"The hell are they trying to talk to me all of a sudden??" Sans sighed. 

"frisk, you just won a beauty pageant....they all wanna bone ya, baby-bones." Frisk scrunched her nose up in disgust. He snorted. 

"i know..." Frisk giggled. 

"I can feel your jealousy..." He blushed and looked away. They walked down the hallway when a boy stopped them. 

"Hey, you're cute. Can we go out??" Frisk blinked in surprise. 

"Excuse me...?? 1. I have a boyfriend. 2. Do i know you??" The boy blinked in surprise. 

"O-Oh. Right...." He started walking away. She frowned. 

"Rude..." Sans snarled at the boy as they walked. This will be a long day. 

* * *

Sans was walking alone since Frisk got hogged by all those bastards...He growled under his breath but he needed to use the bathroom. After he was done he was about to leave when a group of boys came in. He looked unimpressed at them and was about to teleport when something hit him in the skull and all he could hear was ringing. He was on the floor and he groaned. Great...this was a yandere type of shit scenario...He wiped the dust off and got up and looked at them. He rolled his eye-lights. 

"you fuckers--" The fight began. Bones were flying everywhere but in the end, he was outnumbered and lost. He was being held on his knees and immobilized. Shit-

"So she's dating you...? Tsk...pathetic." He smirked as he realized he was still soul bonded to Frisk. He concentrated on calling for help trough the bond. 

"heh...we'll see about that." They tied him up with some hoes they found in the janitor's closet and they started making fun of him and smoking around him. These fuckers wanted something from him. 

"Finish your cigars faster so we can beat him up already." Sans froze. Now that DIDN'T sound good. 

* * *

Frisk was trying to get away from the group of boys when suddenly she felt something weird. She immediately got the message and her eyes lit up a dangerous red. She sat up and left. Bathroom huh? Fuckers can't even do a job right...They should have went to closet or something...but it would still be useless. No one touches Sans apart from her...and beating him up was WAY PAST the line of common sense. As she was walking she made sure they could hear her steps. She stopped in front of the bathroom door and looked at a broken down pipe. She pulled it out and then kicked the door open as she put the pipe on the shoulder. The boys all froze and flushed. But then the flush faded as horror was on their faces. Sans smirked and chuckled. 

"oops~" He said smugly as Frisk was walking towards them, eyeing the boys. 

"Which one...??" She asked. The all pointed at the tallest boy. She nodded. She kicked him in the guts and pulled him down by his shirt. 

"You've fucked up~" She said. She brought him to the ground with a swift kick in the back. The others lounged at her as they saw their leader down. Frisk fought them off, the pipe being a huge advantage not to mention her skills. She fought all 6 of the boys and then wiped her mouth with her thumb. She spat next to them and let the pipe fall as she untied him. He rubbed his wrists then Frisk jumped in his arms and he laughed. 

"i'm fine, baby-bones..." She kissed his cheek-bone then frowned as she wiped some dust away and saw the black-eye they gave him, she almost growled and he chuckled. 

"i'm rubbing of on you." She pulled him by the arm. 

"Infirmary now." He shrugged and let her pull him. 

* * *

They were walking out of school when the group of boys came back. Sans groaned. 

"just tell them to leave already." She tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something. He smirked and bent her down, kissing her right in front of them. He winked at them. 

"sorry, she's taken. now have a nice day." He said as he did a small salute and put an arm around Frisk and they started walking. 

"You can't be serious!" Said a guy. Frisk put her middle finger up and they kept walking. That felt badass. 

"Wanna go eat something? I'm hungry." He shrugged. 

"kk, but you're paying." She face-palmed. 

"Of course i am, come on you jealous puppy." He scoffed and they teleported away. 


	68. You'd be dead where you stand....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh boy here we go! This is something, alright.

"Sanssss~ Get up you lazy-bones. We have school." Sans frowned. 

"five more minutes." Frisk frowned. 

"I'm eating your waffles." He sat up like burned. 

"i'm up!" She chuckled. He rubbed his sockets. 

"what's the time...??" Frisk shrugged.

"Morning, what else??" He groaned. 

"i meant do i have to eat on my way to the bus stop again??" Frisk snorted. 

"Yeah, you do." He sighed. 

"i hate that you don't wake me up on time..." Frisk crossed her arms. 

"I try but you sleep soundly and not even a tank could wake you up from that. I jumped on you...TWICE." Sans rubbed his skull in confusion. 

"huh...i should really stop playing on my phone late..." Frisk face-palmed. 

"Why am i not surprised...COME ONNN! We have a test at physics first class." Sans groaned. 

"again?! that man hates us or something..." Frisk and Sans both chuckled. 

"Only now he realizes." They both said at the same time. 

"I'll wait for you downstairs." Frisk said doing a double finger wave. He chuckled. She was so cute....

* * *

Frisk and Sans were sitting in the cafeteria at lunch and Frisk frowned. The whole day she kept looking behind her shoulder. Sans could not only see the discomfort but feel it as well through the bond. Something was bothering her. He didn't know what. 

"Chara, can you come with me to the bathroom...??" Frisk asked. Chara frowned. 

"Why not go yourself you-..." Chara stopped. Frisk looked behind her again. Chara frowned even more. 

"Yeah....sure....Asriel, come with us and wait outside." Asriel looked dumbfound. 

"What?? Why--" Luka raised his hand. 

"I'll go...I think i know what this is about..." Frisk smiled at the two as all three got up. Sans didn't question it but decided to keep an eye out. AS the three were walking a guy soon followed from another table. They were walking down the hallway and Frisk looked back, noticing him. She started going faster. Luka looked back and frowned as well. 

"Fucking prick..." Chara snarled and the two girls entered the bathroom. Luka leaned against the wall, next to the door. The guy eyed the door then eye Luka, slowing down a bit too much for Luka's liking, and then kept walking, glancing back. Frisk and Chara soon enough came out of the bathroom. 

"He's been following me all day....I..I don't like this...." Chara put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Let's go back to the guys then to class, ok??" Frisk nodded and sighed. 

* * *

She made a huge mistake. She drank too much water the break before and she needed to use the bathroom. She raised her hand. 

"Teacher, may i please go to the bathroom?" The teacher nodded and Frisk got up and walked out of the classroom. That's when she noticed the boy following her was coming her way from the end of the hallway. She started walking faster towards the bathroom. Shit shit shit- she shouldn't have drank all that water. She walked in quickly in the bathroom and entered a stall. She waited...no one came. She did her thing and as she exited and was washing her hands something pinned her to the wall...or rather...someone. 

"Hey there baby girl." Frisk stiffened. She couldn't move. Shit he had her pinned in a position so she can't get him off. She struggled.

"GET OFF!!" She yelled. The boy chuckled. Frisk's eyes widened. He was too close for comfort. Far too close. 

"Listen i don't want trouble, ok??" He smirked. 

"That means you'll be obedient am i right~?" Frisk didn't like this. She was scared. He seemed to take pleasure in her fear as she was frightenedly searching around for something. She needed to do something. 

"Heh...I wonder...would you look this good with your clothes off." Panic spiked inside of her. 

"God- No- Please- No!" She said as she tried to get him off but it was already too late, he was unbuttoning her shirt. She screamed...But nobody came. 

* * *

It had already been 10 minutes and Sans uncomfortableness was growing until he felt his soul drop as a feeling of impending doom overcame him. That's when he realized something was very wrong. He needed to find Frisk. 

"teacher, can i go to the bathroom?" The teacher frowned. 

"You too?! And it's may-" he nodded and dolted out the door. 

"I WASN'T DONE-- ugh, fuck this. They already know what i'm teaching." He started running towards the end of the hall where the bathroom was. He almost slipped as he took the corner. He finally got to the bathroom only to see that the door was closed AND locked. That's when he heard a loud, high, choked back blood howling scream that made him pale and freeze. He quickly shook himself out of the daze as he realized that was Frisk. He tried to open it and when he saw it locked he growled. He used his blue magic to unlock it and kicked the door open. Frisk was pinned by some sick fucker to the wall and her shirt and jacket was missing. His sockets went blank. 

"hey fucker? you might want to step away from her before i spill your guts in that toilet, ya hear me?" He said with a tinge of a growl. Frisk's eyes widened. She choked back a sob. 

"S-Sans!" The boy only rolled his eyes. 

"What the fuck will ya do, huh pet? You and your weird kind shouldn't be here. I'm just trying to have some fun so mind your business." Frisk choked back another sob as he was trilling her body. That made him sick. He would have usually loved to see Frisk without a shirt on...but that was the case only at home when she was safe. THIS? wasn't safe. If there was one thing that was OBVIOUS about Sans was he cared for Frisk the most. If you touched her? Oh boy you were in for a treat. And this bastard had crossed the line of common sense LONGGG AGOO. Sans eye started flaring. 

"bud, i don't think you heard me. i'll just repeat myself ok? get. your. hands. off. of. her. capiche??" He said snarling at the boy. The guy only started laughing and turned back towards Frisk. He shrugged. 

"suit yourself, you sick fuck." He grabbed his soul with his blue magic and slammed him in the wall to the left, Frisk getting dropped on the ground. She breathed in, shakingly then scrambled on her feet, running towards him. He hugged her tightly. 

"are you ok, baby-bones...?" He said. Frisk was a sobbing mess. He sighed and he tightened the hug even more. 

"are you hurt? do you know where your uniform is??" She shook her head and he growled. He took off his uniform's jacket and put it on her. He knelt down and buttoned it up. He wiped her tears and kissed the top of her head. 

"don't cry...shhh...i'm right here ok...??" She sniffled and wiped her tears with his jacket. He smiled sadly. That's when the boy got up and lounged towards Sans. 

"SANS!!" Frisk yelled panicked and Sans turned around grabbing him with his magic again. 

"heh....if frisk wasn't here? buddy i assure you, you'd be DEAD where you stand." He slammed him in the bathroom doors. He groaned and lost consciousness. He hugged Frisk again and started looking for where she was hurt. It was clear she was fighting him off. Her arms, thighs and neck were bruised. He gently ran his fingers on her neck as he tilted her head. He growled. 

"that piece of trash--" Frisk hugged him again and he inhaled and exhaled, trying to clam himself down. He hugged her back and she started crying again. 

"don't worry....i'm right here...." She sniffed. 

"I-I thought nobody was coming....i was alone...." His face softened. 

"frisk....with me? you'll never be alone again...i promise." She nodded and finally stopped crying. He breathed out in relief. His jacket was starting to slip off of her shoulder. He pulled it back on. 

"let's go to the principal's..." Frisk nodded and he put a hand around her shoulder. Sans picked the guy up with his blue magic and they all teleported. 

* * *

Frisk and Sans were waiting by the principals as he was talking with the guy. They were waiting for Gaster to come pick them up since the principal called him. Their friends all left as all of this happened since it was the last class of the day. Frisk was dangling her feet around and was leaning against Sans for comfort. She was really quiet but he understood. 

"hey frisk...??" She hummed. 

"knock knock." She smiled a bit. 

"W-who's there...??" She asked with a horse voice, thanks to the screaming. He played with her hair. 

"i love." She giggled then sniffed. 

"i love who?" He shrugged. 

"i hope me cause, heck. we've been together for almost a year and we're practically soul married." She snorted and he relaxed as she finally eased up a bit. That's when the doors flew open down the hall and quick steps could be heard. That was totally--

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Yelled Gaster. Sans sighed and Frisk got up with teary eyes as she let her hands outstretch forward. When Gaster saw her he froze for a second before her rushed to her and hugged her tightly. 

"Shhhh...I'm right here baby, no one's going to hurt you." She started crying and Gaster picked her up. 

"Don't cry, sweetheart...shhhh..." He said, rocking her a bit. Gaster didn't care it was a thing used for kids more then 15 year olds. Frisk was childish enough to let that sooth her and it did. She sniffled one more time. Gaster then noticed the fact she wasn't wearing any shirt, nor tights. His sockets went blank. He looked at Sans. He frowned with a knowing look and snarled as he pointed at the principal's office door. He sighed. 

"Are you cold, Frisk?" Gaster asked. She shook her head but then she sneezed. Gaster chuckled and pulled out a shirt from his inventory. She took off the jacket and put on the shirt. Gaster's sockets went blank again at the sight of the bruises. 

"Did he touch you in.... that way...??" Frisk shook her head. Sans was dreading that question as well. They both sighed in relief. Papyrus came soon after. He looked sad at Frisk and rushed to hug her. Frisk picked him up and they hugged as she sat down. Sans was a bit jealous, but he knew it wasn't the time for this. Anger spiked in him as the boy exited the office alongside the principal. Gaster walked with the principal and the boy outside. 

* * *

Frisk was cradling her knees on her bed, shuddering. She was still shaken up a bit but the skeletons did a wonderful job to help her. Sans then teleported in her room with some pizza.

"hey baby-bones, you hungry?" Frisk looked at him and smiled a bit. Her throat hurt. He also had some minty candy for her throat. 

"you ok...??" Frisk leaned against him and sighed satisfiedly. He got the message. He wasn't moving from that spot. He started playing with her hair again. They ate some pizza and watched something on Frisk's laptop. She was about to close it when he stopped her. 

"no worries...we're allowed to stay home tomorrow. we can do a marathon if you wanna." Frisk beamed and smiled. He smiled as well. 

"glad you're doing better." He said ruffling her hair. He was about to lean in when. 

"uhhh...wait this may be a bad time to--" She started laughing and pulled him in. She cleared her throat a bit. 

"For you? It's never a bad time....I trust you. With all my soul." And for some reason he felt that it was true. His sockets widened as their souls started glowing and he flushed. 

"heh...that goes both ways, baby bones...i'm right here for you...never forget that. we're a team, ok?" Frisk smiled and they fist-bumped. 

"Ok." He put a hand around her and they fell asleep watching movies. The next day they barely left the room, but it was fine. They were together, Frisk was better and that was all that mattered. Them. 


	69. Love Test

"you're crazy....you do realize what you're suggesting? you want to test how much i care about frisk by doing a crazy experiment and DELETING HER FOR A DAY?!...she's be dead or still in that orphanage if she didn't fall in the underground so it's TECHINCALLY DELETING!" Gaster shrugged. Sans sockets went blank as Frisk stepped back a bit. 

"I...I don't like how this sounds....W-Will it hurt??" Gaster shook his head. 

"It won't, i promise" Memories of some different AU's came to mind. She sighed. 

"I...I guess...but how will our memories come back..??" Gaster smirked. 

"I'll be the only one remembering you, of course. The point is to let Sans remember you before the 24 hours. If he doesn't you'll kind of automatically come back so to speak." Frisk fidgeted with her hands. Gaster smirked. 

"Have fun!" Frisk's eyes widened. Sans stepped back in shock. 

"WAIT-!!" They both screamed. But he already pressed the button. 

* * *

"BROTHER!! WAKE UP!!" Yelled a voice he was all too familiar with. His little brother. Sans opened his sockets and rubbed his face. 

"'am up, paps." He said back. Small steps could be heard going down the stairs. Why did he feel like something else was missing....?? Whatever. He got out of bed all that, he teleported out of his room and looked to the left. he noticed his old room. He frowned. Was there...supposed to be someone in there...??

 _"Hey Sans? Guess what?? I just decorated your old room!! It's so peaceful now. It was so dull before!"_ He shook his head. It was probably nothing. 

"BROTHER!! FINALLY!!" He smirked and patted his brother's head. Gaster looked at Sans and smiled. 

"Hello, Sans. You finally decided to come downstairs? Well, get ready because you need to go to the Surface after all...I broke the barrier using those artificial souls for a reason, ok??" Sans blinked in surprise for a reason. He thought something else happened. Oh well. He got dressed in that disgusting uniform and met up with his friends...Wait...Weren't there supposed to be two humans there as well...?? And another two monsters...?? Wait- what was he thinking, again? Oh well. 

"sup?" He said. Undyne smirked. 

"BONE-BUDDY!! GUESS WHAT?? Asgore is planning on asking Toriel out this week!" He raised a bone-brow. 

"weren't they already datin--" Suddenly someone bumped into him. It was a boy with dirty blonde hair. He blinked in surprise. 

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't looking where i was going. Heh." He said rubbing his neck awkwardly. Suddenly the bus pulled by. Someone screamed from further down. 

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!!" The boy's eyes widened. 

"LOUIS HURRY UP, THEY'RE ONTO US!!" Another boy, with dark skin and white skinned stains rushed and they both jumped in the bus. The monsters entered silently. The bus left and the people who screamed didn't get on. The two boys sighed. 

"Thank god...We just had to visit the Echo flower field, huh?" The blonde boy said. The Louis boy patted him on the back. 

"We're so getting detention for this, Luka....Let's just hope she didn't get in any trouble.." They both nodded. The monsters were curious but decided it was better to not do anything about it. 

* * *

The desk behind him and the seat next to him were empty....They were supposed to be empty but, it just felt wrong. He frowned at the seat. He felt like someone was supposed to be there. 

_"Pstt~ Sans! How much you bet i can shoot the teacher and he won't know it was me? Give me some paper, i'm past the middle of my notebook."_ He blinked in surprise as he swore he could see a girl next to him. The hell? The bell rang and he was about to get up when a tone of girls stated swarming around him. 

"So~ Sansy~ who are you giving chocolates out for valentines day?" He blinked in surprise again. 

"wait valentine...??" Huh, it was soon Valentine's day. 

_"Yeahh...i'm not doing this with all of them watching." &^%$# said looking around._

_"secret place?" Sans said with a half shrug._

_"Abso-freaking-lutely!" She took his hand and they teleported away._ He shook himself out of the haze and shrugged. 

"dunno. haven't really thought about it..."

 _"I haven't been this scared of something since Megalovania started playing on my ass in the Judgement hall." Sans snorted and they both sat down._ The hell was with this person he kept seeing...? He needed fresh air. 

"sorry i-i need some fresh air, sorry." He said putting his hand up. He started walking and teleported on the roof, he sat down. 

_"LOOK AT THE VIEWWW~ At least one good thing about this fucking school~ heh~"_ He slapped himself and shut his sockets. Who was she? Why did he keep imagining her. He tried rubbing his neck when he felt something made out of metal. He frowned and pulled on it. It was a necklace with a blue and red stone. 

_"please...come back as soon as you can...please..." * &^%$ cupped his face and kissed his forehead then rested her forehead against his. They both closed their eyes._

_"I will...don't forget me silly-bones..." He smiled softly._

_"i could never..." They hugged one more time, this time they were both crying. He felt something fall over his skull. He looked and saw a small necklace. It had the same rock as the bracelet he gave Frisk for Valentines. She smiled and--_ What the hell is this?! He wanted to take it off but stopped, His soul was screaming to stop. It was like he was in pain trying to take it off. He didn't even realize he started crying until his tears hit the ground. He wiped his sockets in shock. 

"what the...??" He asked himself confused. This was getting out of hand. 

* * *

He was walking to the store before going home since his father asked him to run some errands as well. The store looked familiar but he was sure he has never been here before...has he...??

_"Gaster is either dumb...or stupid for letting us go alone to get him these.." * &^%$ said looking at the list as both of them stepped inside the shop, the doors sliding to let them in. Sans shrugged. _

_"they're the same thing so you already know the answear to that..." They looked at each other and smirked smugly._

_"He's both." They said at the same time as they finally started walking through the aisles._ He frowned at himself again. Who was this person he kept seeing. He couldn't see their face well, he could barely remember their voice every time they spoke, it was like something was blocking it. He wanted to hit himself. He started walking and buying stuff when he noticed the two boys from this morning. They were running inside the store with a girl. Huh...?

"God damn it, we're cornered..." The girl said frowning. She looked around. 

"Great, fucking great! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I NEEDED!" The girl covered Louis mouth. 

"Shut up, dipshit. They'll find us--"

"IF ANYONE FROM EBBOT ORPHANAGE IS IN THIS STORE, PLEASE COME TO CHEKCOUT NUMBER 4." They looked at each other and the girl face-palmed. She grabbed Luka's shoulders. 

"I CAN'T GO BACK TO DETENTION!! I-i can't...i...i just..." Luka said as he started crying. The boy hugged her. 

"Shhh...Luka, we won't let ourselves get caught ok...?? At least not you...I'll let them catch me if needed... "

"WHAT?! NO!!" That's when Louis noticed him. 

"Hey! You're that guy from the echo fields this morning. The girl and Luka looked at him. He froze as his eye-lights met her yellow eyes. He felt like he was drowning. She blinked in surprise. 

"Do i...know you--"

"GET THEM!!" The girl looked back and snarled. 

"RUN!!" The girl dolted through the aisles. One of the boys pulled Sans as well. He growled. 

"great. now i'm involved in an escape." The girl snarled at him. 

"WATCH IT, OK?? We're just trying to get out of that god forsaken pla-- LUKA!!" The girl pushed Luka out of the way as one of the guys chasing them almost grabbed him. He grabbed her instead. She bent and grabbed his hand with her legs and twisted it slamming him on the floor. She kicked him in the jaw and then pulled the dirty blonde boy after her. 

"GO! WE'RE GETTING OUT THROUGH THE OTHER EXIT IN THE BACK!!" They all ran out the door and started running towards Ebbot forest. 

"WE CAN'T RUN FOREVER!!" Louis said. Frisk frowned. 

"GUESS I'LL HAVE TO TAKE THESE FUCKERS DOWN." She stopped and widened her stance. She cracked her knuckles as three grown men approached. Louis and Luka pulled Sans into hiding. 

"the fuck are you doing?! she can't possibly fight alo--"

_"It does cost money but i tried to come at least once a month once i turned 7...I like to let anger out here, plus with the fight on monday? some training is good."_

_"What about Undyne??" Asked Chara raising a brow. * &^%$ snorted. _

_"I know more about fighting then her...In both theory and practice."_

"Come at me, bitch." She said as the first man lounged to her. She jumped and took him down, twisting his neck. She took down the second man with a swift spin, kicking him out of balance and kicked him unconscious. The third one fought her a bit but she managed to somewhat slam him into the ground then put him to sleep as well. She stretched and let her joints pop into place. Sans scrunched his face up at the sound but they all came out of hiding. 

"uhh...your shoulder is dislocated." The girl blinked in surprise. 

"Oh. One sec." She put a hand on her shoulder and popped it into place, to Sans horror. 

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL?!" She laughed, a bubbly laugh. That somehow made his soul melt. She put her hand out towards him. 

" _Name's Frisk_. _Frisk Sanchez._ These are Luka and Louis. Nice to meet ya- uhh...?" He smirked and grabbed her hand. 

" _sans, sans the skeleton._ family name: gaster." That's when a farting noise came and she blinked in surprise as well as the other two. The girl snorted and then started laughing again. Sans was surprised that she enjoyed his dumb joke. 

"A whoopee cushion! Man i love those!" He blushed a bit. However the girl seemed familiar. Her auburn brown hair, her yellow eyes, her a tiny bit darker skin, the golden yellow eyes and a bit of freckles. Sans couldn't place his finger on it. She waved. 

"See ya later then, we're heading that direction." She said as she pointed towards the outskirts of the city. He nodded and they went their separate ways. His soul was weighting him down with every step. He hated watching her leave, but why...??

_* &^%$ gave him another kiss. No one was paying attention to them anyway._

_"what's that for??" * &^%$ shrugged. _

_"Just because you're you..." He snickered and kissed her forehead._

_"well that's because you're you as well. love ya you dummy." She laughed._

_"Love you too you pile of bones."_ He growled and grabbed his skull with his hands. 

"get. out. of. my. HEAD!!" He screamed. 

* * *

He was sitting on the couch frowning. He's been seeing that person everywhere and it got even worse after he met that girl at the store...What was her name again? Ugh. It didn't matter. 

_"what is this, the 19th century? who are you to tell her how to act?" Sans said in her defense. He ended up getting slapped. The kids eyes widened._

_"You....Bitch..." Frisk mumbled as she was staring at the skeleton in front of her and at the lady who was now arranging her skirt like nothing happened._

_"You've got anything else to say to me..?" Frisk looked the woman dead in the eyes._

_"Touch him again....and i will personally cut you to pieces and dance around the fire i will burn them in...Got it?..." Sans looked at her and smirked a bit. The woman backed away a bit and snarled._

_"Brats. Not to mention brutes...Now then. No talking. I want to only hear silence. I will be out in the hallway. I can hear you two..." The woman stepped in the hallway and Frisk didn't even wait as she cupped the skeleton's cheek-bone._

_"Did she hurt you badly?" He chuckled._

_"i'm fine...but DAMN that threat was something right there. good job baby bones."_ He let his head fall onto the pillows and looked at his hand. He frowned at it. 

_"COME ON!!" She led him to a window. Sans was confused what she was doing until they climbed out through the window and they could see fire-works in the sky. Sans and * &^%$ stared in awe. _

_"Woah!!" They said looking at each other._

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He screamed as he put his hand over his sockets. He wanted to cry. He felt so alone. Papyrus came downstairs. 

"WHAT'S WRONG BROTHER??" He sat up. 

"paps, do you keep seeing someone around like a hallucination or something??" Papyrus frowned. 

"NO...? ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE OK, BROTHER...??" Sans sighed. 

"'am fine...just need some sleep i guess...i'll go take a nap, ok?" Papyrus nodded smiling. 

"OK!" Sans teleported up the stairs but then looked at his old room. He frown and teleported in. It was...dull. He sat down on the bed and looked out the window. 

_"i'll protect my best friend! heh...guess you could say you're my 'nightmare buddy', huh?" * &^%$started laughing a bit. Sans relaxed. They stood in that hug for a bit, neither of them letting go of the comfort of each other. _

_"you want to let go...?"_

_"...Not really..."_

_"yeah....me neither..." * &^%$smiled. _

_"What if we let go to get some hot choco...and we come back later...?"_

_"rock paper scrissors on who makes it this time...?" Frisk put out her fist and so did Sans as they broke the hug and they shook them three times before Sans landed on paper and * &^%$on scrissors. She smiled and he sighed as he got up. _

_"lucky...be right back i guess." She gave him a thumbs up. And so he left, made the hot choco, came back and the two spent time together talking and distracting each other from their own thoughts....apart from the ones they had of each other. They fell asleep, with their fingers intertwined and no one disturbed their sleep no more._

He growled as he buried his face in the pillow. He half expected it to smell like strawberries...strawberries...? Why strawberries...??

_"you smell so sweet, the hell do you use??" He asked confused. * &^%$ smirked. _

_"Easy...I don't actually know why i smell like strawberries...I don't even use perfume.." Sans blinked in surprise._

_"you're serious?" She shrugged._

_"Dead ass." He snorted._

_"man you're weird."_

_"You're one to talk!" They both laughed._

"who are you...?" He asked himself. Suddenly everything went black around him and he saw himself with Paps and that person. 

_"HEY SANS??" He looked up from his DS._

_"yeah, paps?"_

_"WHAT'S A SOULMATE??" * &^%$ smiled. Sans sighed and chuckled. _

_"uhh...well, it's like a best friend, but more. it's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else." She looked at him and giggled. He blushed and looked back at his brother._

_"it's someone who makes you a better person. actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself because they inspire you." Papyrus got closer as she put down the DS and looked at him amused and lovingly._

_"A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would." She said. Sans looked at her and continued as they both looked at each other._

_"and no matter what happens, you'll always love her. nothing can ever change that. makes sense?" He asked amused. She flushed and smiled even more. He flushed as well._

_"HEH...IT DOES WHEN YOU SEE IT TOO." They both looked at Papyrus in surprise._

"soul...mate....??" He didn't remember this. Suddenly memories started flowing. Her laugh, her crying, everything they went through, saving Chara and Asriel, the kids from Ebbot, the Underground, the barrier being broken, her saving his father, Valentines, the orphanage, pranks, dancing, singing, nightmares, EVERY SINGLE THING came rushing back. 

"...frisk....OF COURSE!! OF FUCKING COURSE!! YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!! SHE WAS IT!!" He said as he started laughing, almost like a maniac. He pulled out the necklace. 

"...of fucking course something was missing....my freaking other half...no wonder it got worse when i saw her in the woods. you amazing bitch...." He said getting out of bed as he kissed the necklace and teleported downstairs in the kitchen to his father with a huge smile on his face. He remembered. And that meant he passed. 

"hey old man?" Gaster looked at Sans and smiled. 

"Ah Sans! What brings you in the kitchen...? Your ketchup is in the living-room--"

"i passed. now can you give me my frisk back, please?" Gaster blinked in surprise and started laughing. 

"It was supposed to be impossible for you to remember her!! I...Wow..." Gaster said still laughing. He beamed. 

"You two twerps really are made for each other, huh? Well...see ya~" He pressed a button again. 

* * *

Sans opened his sockets and was back in his room. He immediately threw himself off the bed and teleported to Frisk's room. She was still sleeping. He felt like he could cry. 

"FRISK!" He said as he jumped on her. They both fell off the bed. She opened her eyes and gasped as she pulled him in a tight hug.

"SANS!! OH MY GOD!!" She said smiling. She was the first one to start crying. He laughed at her. 

"baby-bones, don't cry...pfft- fuck i'm crying too now..." They both laughed and he kissed her. 

"THAT felt so wrong....i forgot how much i depend on you...jesus..." Frisk chuckled. 

"Likewise...My God...Don't you EVER leave me again!" She said. He snorted. 

"roger that, princess...i'm not planning to..." She sighed. 

"Good....Lova ya, lovely-bones..."

"love you too..." 


	70. Father and son relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely suggestion by Yume_Star

Sans has barely talked to Gaster after that test. That got Frisk worried. 

"Sans...You ok...??" He blinked in surprise at the question. 

"yeah, why you asking, baby-bones?" Frisk looked at him with a sad look. 

"It's just that...i feel like i may have affected your relationship with your dad--" Sans chuckled. 

"no no no...i-....listen none of that is your fault, ok? he doesn't mean what he's saying i know...but...." He looks down and sighs. He puts both hands on his sockets. 

"fffuuuuckkkk...it shouldn't be bothering me...it's stupid really..." Frisk frowned. 

"It's not stupid..." Frisk said, scooching closer. He groaned. 

"i know he doesn't mean it, i know he says it to tease or make the situation less serious, so why does it still hurt?!? why does it bother me?!?!? i just don't get it-- what am i doing wrong?!" Frisk blinked in surprise and then pulled him in a hug. 

"Sans...no...He loves you so so much...Don't..." He hugs her back and tightens his grip, pulling her close. She sighs. 

"I'm sorry....This is my fault, isn't it??" He frowned. 

"what?! no! that's all his fault and his fault alone...freaking old man..." Frisk couldn't help but still feel guilty. She decided she wanted to help the situation. She was determined. 

* * *

Frisk was stomping her way to the kitchen. 

"Ah, hello Frisk! How may i he-...what are you doing with my spoon??" He asked as she snatched his spoon and pointed up with it. 

"You go talk to your son. Now." Gaster raised a bone-brow. 

"What...? Why? Is he ill or something?" 

"Yeah, to the head! You've been teasing him non stop and all you have been doing is putting pressure on him. The guy even proved he can remember me in less than 24 hours if i get deleted. Go talk!" Gaster blinked in surprise. 

"Pressure...?? Teasing...??" He asked confused. Frisk face-palmed. 

"The whole 'my least favorite child', 'pervert', all that stuff? When he helps you in the lab?? When you judge him for being clingy?? Explain to your fucking son how you love him before he starts a self hate train!" Frisk said starting to walk away. She frowned as she stopped in the doorway. 

"Because that train can never be stopped...and one day an impending crash will come. You can't run from that....I've tried..." She walked away leaving the older skeleton alone in the kitchen. What has he done...??

* * *

Sans was walking downstairs to get some ketchup. 

"Ah, Sans! Just the person i wanted to see? Do you want to take a stroll together??" Sans tilted his head in confusion. 

"uhh...what...? walking together..? is this some prank? you usually teleport like me. ehh whatever, i'm getting my ketchup." Gaster frowned as he was dismissed by his son. He picked the bottle up and teleported back to his room. Frisk glared at the older skeleton from the couch as she got up, closed her book and left. 

"1/10. Try again." She said as she was climbing the stairs. Yeah...that was a pitiful attempt. 

* * *

"Sans! Do you want a ride to school??" Sans blinked in surprise. 

"a ride...? where's frisk??" Gaster shrugged. 

"She had some activities early that she needed to attend. So, what do you say?" Sans looked away and shrugged. They both went to the garage where Gaster's car was. He smiled proudly as he saw it. Sans rolled his eyes, in his head he was thinking that his father loves even a car more than him. They both got in and that's when things got awkward. 

"So? How's life?" Sans snorted. 

"that's your best attempt at small talk?" He said, slightly amused at his father's awkwardness. He always seemed so confident and above the others. 

"You're right...I'm not good with this type of stuff." Sans blinked in surprise. Did his old man just say- HE was right? Now that's a first. 

"How is it going with Frisk then? To be honest, last week when you went out together? You were a smiling mess." He chuckled as he remembered that as well. He was always a smiling and goofy mess around her. 

"it was...fine...agh who am i kidding- you already know i always have a good time with her." Gaster chuckled. 

"Indeed so it seems." Sans raised a bone-brow waiting for anything. Scolding for touching her? Telling him he's a pervert? But none of that came. It felt weird, but...kind of nice. 

"You know, Sans...If anything is bothering you, you can talk to me, right?" Sans tilted his head in confusion. 

"why that all of a sudden?" Gaster shrugged as he pulled out in the school's parking lot. 

"Because you seem like something is on your mind lately...And i care." Sans couldn't believe what he was hearing. He smiled and waved his father as he exited the car then saw Frisk as she came to him and she smiled. He hugged her and almost cried. 

"he cares..." Frisk snorted and patted his skull. 

"Of course he does, silly...I'm sorry to kill the mood but we have a biology test in 5." Oh, oops- 

* * *

Things were a bit awkward from there. They weren't teasing each other and they weren't really talking like they used to. Sans missed the small fights with his father over Frisk but he also wanted to feel appreciated and he didn't know how to tell that to his father. It was like the words were stuck on his tongue. Frisk was watching from the couch as the two were giving awkward glances to each other. Frisk and Papyrus looked at each other and nodded. Frisk and Papyrus got up, pushed the two into the large storage room and locked the door. 

"HEY! YOU TWO! LET US OUT!!" Frisk frowned. 

"THEN TALK YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM OUT! I AM NOT GOING TO STAND BY AND WATCH ANOTHER FAMILY CRUMBLE! NOW GO GO!!" Frisk said as both Papyrus and her slid down against the door. Gaster and Sans looked at each other and grumbled. 

"god damn it...she's so determined..." Gaster raised his hands. 

"I KNOW RIGHT?!" They both chuckled awkwardly. 

"...but...speaking of opening up....dad..i...i don't know how to put this into words but--" Gaster sighed. 

"I don't know how to put mine either."

"i...i miss the old conversations we had...they were fun, you know?" Gaster finger gunned him. 

"Exactly!"

"but...i...there's something wrong with me...the teasing just-- aghhh!!" Gaster looked at him with a saddened look. 

"I was too harsh...wasn't i...?" Sans looked away and rubbed his neck. Gaster sat down. 

"I get it...I have been acting like Frisk has been my favorite the whole time...I..I didn't mean to....Sans, i love you just as much as Frisk, maybe more. You are MY son. Don't ever let anything i say or others say make you think otherwise." Sans looked at Gaster with wide sockets. 

"y-you um...you mean that...??" Gaster chuckled. 

"Of course i do, Sans...Heh, you're just like your mother....Also don't tell the other two but, you're actually my favorite. The least troublesome.... " He teared up as Gaster opened his arms and Sans hugged him. Gaster stroked his back. 

"I'm so sorry...." Gaster said. Frisk and Papyrus looked at each other and high fived. Papyrus then hugged Frisk and she chuckled. The two unlocked the door and started leaving. 

"WAIT YOU'RE NOT TELLING THEM...??" Frisk snorted. 

"Pfft- no. They ate my fucking snacks yesterday." 

* * *

Frisk and Papyrus were eating pizza on the couch and watching TV. Gaster and Sans just left the storage room and were tapping their foot, annoyedly. Frisk offered them a slice. Sans snorted and teleported right next to her on the couch and took it. Gaster face-palmed. 

"You all are grounded." Frisk looked at Papyrus and Sans and all three nodded. Sans pushed Gaster with his blue magic in the storage room and locked the door. Gaster banged on the door and started yelling. Frisk snorted. 

"How long till he realizes he can teleport out...??" Papyrus laughed. Sans put his hand forward. 

"bet 5G he'll sleep there." Frisk smirked. 

"Alright, bet." They shook hands and Gaster just got out of the room. Frisk put her hand up in triumph. Then they all realized the impending doom. 

"Run." Frisk jumped over the couch at the speed of light and Papyrus jumped off and started running. Sans just saluted and teleported. They were fucked. 


	71. Comic con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't have my comic con? Well bitch don't mind if i write my own!

What Frisk never told the others is that she was always able to understand the japanese in anime. She learned it with a private tutor when she was younger. Of course, almost their whole friend group watched anime it was no surprise after all they did hang with Alphys. But Frisk never expected to walk in on Alphys singing alongside to 'Touch you' from Yarichin Bitch club. She was reading as she was going to sit down at their table in the cafeteria as the songs was playing and only as she listened to it she noticed what it was and what it said. 

"Yaritai ooh~ asedaku de! sawarasenai kimi wa shojo na no boku wa yarichin bicchi no osu dayo~" Frisk spurted her orange juice and choked. Sans watched her amused. 

"you ok there??" Frisk was now laughing and choking at the same time. 

"woah there bucko! breath!" Sans said as he put a hand on her back and one in front of her. She started laughing even more. Undyne raised an eye-brow confused. 

"The hell you laughing at?? It's just an anime opening!! Rude ass!!" Luka raised an eye-brow. Louis frowned and face-palmed. 

"Of course...she knows japanese, duhhh!" He said. The others at the table blinked in surprise at him. 

"WHAT?!" They all asked. Luka then gasped. 

"I remember now! She was mad once the translation in english was off and stipid!" Alphys flushed in embarresement. 

"S-SHE WAS A-ABLE TO TRANSLATE EVRERYTHING I RECREATED FROM A-ANIME ALL THESE YEARS??" Frisk snorted as she finally came down from her fit of laughter. She wheezed one more time. 

"Sorry Alphys...I- Snrrk! I should have told you but, never sing that song in public again..." Alphys pushed her glasses up. 

"W-w-what exactly did i say..??" Frisk smiled as she tried to recreate the voices from the song as well as she could in english. 

"I want to do it!, ooh! Dripping in sweat I won't let them touch you! You're a virgin, aren't you? Of all the bitches I am the best~" Frisk said as she stuck her tongue out at the end. Sans spurted his ketchup. And wiped his nose which was nose bleed. Undyne roared with laughter. Alphys sunk down in her seat. 

"C-Can you say something in japanese...??" Frisk crossed her arms. 

"I'm not going to pretend to be a big tits anime girl, Alphys." Alphys shrugged. 

"I t-tried." Toriel chuckled. 

"I think it's awesome how you know more than 1 language. Unlike almost all of us..." Sans scoffed. 

"speak of yourself. i'm learning spanish." Frisk snorted. He winked at her. Asgore sighed. 

"Anyways...Alphys wanted to say something after this song." Alphys smiled. 

"Y-Yeah! I-I got us tickets to c-comic con! S-So you better get your cosplays r-ready!" Frisk's mouth fell open as she beamed. Chara blinked in surprise as she leaned forward on her chair. Undyne's eyes widened and everyone was surprised.

"REALLY?!" They all said at the same time. Alphys snorted. 

"Y-Yes!" A girl scoffed as she passed them. 

"What a bunch of dorks!" Frisk looked at the girl unimpressed, got up and cracked her knuckles. The girl backed away scared. 

"Brute..." She said. Frisk raised a brow. 

"Would a brute be able to be agile and silent?" The girl blinked for one second and Frisk was gone. 

"I'm behind darling~" The girl turned around and gasped. She ran away. Frisk started laughing as she sat back down but Sans pulled her on his lap instead of her chair. She shrugged and picked up her sandwich taking a bite. Toriel clasped her hands together. 

"This will be so fun!" Gorgette smirked. 

"I just wanna dress up." Mk chuckled. 

"I know what that feels like." Frisk giggled. 

"hey frisk~ we could talk to reaper and he can lend me his scythe." Frisk lit up. 

"So we can be Rachel and Zack?!" Frisk asked with twinkling eyes. He snorted and nodded. She hugged him. He blushed and looked away as he patted her head. Undyne snorted and Alphys took a pick. Luka frowned. 

"Hand off meh child, Sans! You have corrupted her!" Luka said pouting. Frisk gave him an unimpressed look. Sans chuckled. 

* * *

"Sooo~ What do you think?" Frisk said as she came down and was adjusting her wig. Sans hated the fact he just had to be wrapped in all those bandages but smirked at Frisk. 

"nice. wanna see what i got?" He asked smugly as he summoned the scythe he borrow from Reaper. Frisk squealed. 

"Oh yeah!" Frisk said as she was taking it in. 

"what's cool is he gave me a plastic one that i can keep." He said as he twisted it in the air. Frisk then looked up the stairs.

"PAPYRUS!! COME DOWNSTAIRS ALREADY!" Papyrus came down in his attack on titan costume. Frisk smirked and put a hand at her back and put a fist on her chest. Papyrus beamed. 

"YOU LOOK JUST LIKE THE GIRL FROM THAT ANIME YOU WOULDN'T LET ME WATCH!" Frisk giggled. 

"Yeah...It's not that kid friendly. You'll watch it when you're older." Papyrus frowned. 

"HOW COME YOU TWO CAN WATCH IT WHEN IT'S RATED FOR 16 YEARS OLD." Frisk froze. How the hell was she supposed to explain she already lived through the greatest horrors and the only thing that scared her anymore was if her friends or family were in danger? Sans saw the look on her face and jumped to her help. 

"uhh- we're a lot more mature than you think and even we got scared!" Papyrus shrugged and Frisk sighed in relief. They all left and met up with their friends. Gorgette and Mk were Lucy and Natsu. Toriel and Asgore were the couple from Darling in the franxx, Alphys and Undyne were wearing cosplay of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie characters. Chra and Asriel decided to be Tanjiro and Nezuko-chan~ then there were Louis and Luka who were Gon and Killua, not to mention the two ghost cousins who were havung the same attack on titan uniform as Papyrus (that made Sans mad). They all took the bus and they arrived there. Frisk took the badges and did the whole talking so they could enter. They finally got in and everyone looked around with wide eyes as Frisk, Luka and Louis were joking around. They snuck into an event like this when they were younger. 

"WOAH!! THIS IS BEAUTIFUL!!" Toriel said smiling. Frisk giggled. 

"I say we split up in groups!" Luka said, determinedly. They all looked at each other and it was easy to split up in pairs of two, as usual, apart from Papyrus who insisted on going with the ghosts. 

"what?! oh come on!" Frisk put a hand on Sans shoulder as he was growling, overprotectively, at the ghosts. Frisk giggled. 

"He has to stay true to his cosplay, doesn't he?" Frisk winked at Papyrus and he beamed as he blushed orange. Papyrus always admired Mettaton. 

"Now shoo before he changes his mind!" Frisk whispered to him. All the groups left and it was now just Frisk and Sans walking around. Frisk chuckled as Sans was still pouting over his brother. 

"this is betrayal of the worst kind." Frisk snorted and grabbed his hand. 

"Come on!!" Frisk pulled him and they walked around the stands. Sans stopped at the comics and smirked. 

"aw man these are so cool!!" He said as he picked a doctor who comic up. Frisk smiled as she came next to him. 

"I know right?? They even have the originals Marvel and Dc ones! Look!" Frisk picked up a comic. Anime openings were blasting in the speakers of the place. Sans looked at the comic and laughed. 

"this is so freaking cool!" Frisk then looked around. 

"Ok...I have an idea. We both pick a comic for the other, but we don't look until we're both done." Sans nodded and looked around. Frisk...what defined Frisk. She was strong, very strong! Maybe...Wonder Woman? Yeah, that sounded right. Now...What defined Sans. He was lazy and laid back...maybe, spider-man? Heh, he was always teleporting around and his blue magic could let him do what Spider-man does aka. swinging around the buildings. Frisk and Sans both picked the comics at the same time and turned around. They blinked in surprise then laughed. 

"hah! i can see this." Frisk snorted. 

"Imagine wearing Wonder woman's costume..." Sans raised a bone-brow and smirked. Frisk gave him an unimpressed look and flicked him in the skull. 

"Not like that, you pervert." He shrugged. 

"worth it." They both left that stand and started walking around. They bought some stuff such as stickers and magnets. That's when Gurenge started playing in the speakers, which was one of Frisk's favorite anime openings. She jumped up and down. Sans chuckled at her. 

"chill, baby-bones. you listen to it on repeat daily." Frisk raised an eye-brow and started singing along. He groaned. 

"yeahhhh, i don't know you. i'm out." Frisk started laughing. 

"Sansssss, don't leaveeeee!" He pointed his scythe at her. 

"no." He started walking away again and Frisk jumped on him. Sans almost lost his balance but he dismissed the scythe and put both hands under her legs to hold her. She laughed and he chuckled. 

"now come on, princess. let's check some more things out, shall we?" Frisk grinned and he took that as his que. They started walking. People would look at them and smile or give them props for the cosplay. They kept looking around at different things such as figurines, posters, plushies. Frisk bought a cute Yoshi plushie. At the same stand however Sans found a plush tentacle. He picked it up and started laughing. Frisk face-palmed at that. 

"You are NOT buying that thing." He raised his bone-brows. 

"you don't say..." Frisk frowned. 

"Sans..." His smile started stretching. 

"Sans......" He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a few G's. 

"SANS NO!" He payed for the tentacle and Frisk face-palmed. He started wiggling the tentacle and he wiggled his bone-brows at her. Frisk started walking away. 

"come onnnnn~ don't leave~ we can get frisky with thisssss~" She groaned and walked further away doing a peace sign. He teleported in front of her after he put the plush in his inventory and she tripped. He grabbed her and chuckled. 

"don't fall for me too hard, baby-bones~" Someone snapped a picture. They both blinked in surprise. 

"Sorry, but i ship it." Frisk snorted. 

"Us too!" She said as she laughed. He looked away blushing. Their next stop was to get something to eat and drink. They were sitting at the table and talking as they got some burgers and some soda's. 

"ok ok ok....i don't get WHERE you got the idea that CC likes Lelouch." Frisk gasped. 

"Are you freaking kidding me?! She even tells him her real name!" Sans rolled his eyes. 

"whatever..." Frisk pouted at him then they both snorted. 

"aw man this is hella fun..." Sans said laying back. Frisk laughed. 

"No kidding!" He was laying back on only two legs of the chair and he was about to fall. Frisk caught him by the hand. She smirked. 

"Who's the one falling now huh?" He scoffed then his face softened. 

"baby-bones, i fell for ya a longgggg time ago." She blinked in surprise at him and looked away, blushing. 

"Oh shut up!" He laughed at her as he regained his balance and used all 4 legs of the chair, properly. A girl came to their table. 

"Hi, you're pretty cute--" Frisk frowned. 

"Yeah i'm not dealing with this bullshit today. He's taken by me, scram." Sans looked at her amused as the girl left with her eyes in the ground. 

"damn, frisky bites~" She looked unimpressed at him, leaned over the table and took a bite out of his burger. 

"Oh no! I ACTUALLY DO!" He looked at her frowning and took a pack of ketchup, opened it and squirted on her burger. They both looked at their burgers and frowned. 

"...Trade?" She asked. 

"trade." They switched burgers. Next after eating were the games. Frisk was excited to try them and compete with Sans. They tried shooters first. Frisk was GOD LIKE at shooters. Almost as good as Undyne who had her aim trained in real life as well. Frisk beat the shit out of him. They watched one of those computer tournaments where you can win stuff. Frisk snorted at Sans when he suggested to try it. They also met Alphys and Undyne as they were looking at the preview of Mew mew Kissy Cutie 3. Frisk and Sans both snapped pics at the same time as Undyne had her arm around Alphys. They fist-bumped each other for that. Frisk also wanted to take photos with Sans from time to time. It was a snap war at this point. They went ahead and started playing some more games, keeping a score.

"YES! 10 TO 2! TAKE THAT SUCKERRRRR!!" Frisk said as she sat up from the bean bags they were sitting on. Sans groaned. 

"i swear to god i'm never playing with you again." Frisk snorted. 

"Don't be such a sore loser, sheesh!" They both laughed as they started walking around again. Frisk opened her phone and frowned. 

"Already 7....??" Sans chuckled. 

"we did walk around a lot, you know?" Frisk raised her hands up in defense.

"I think the others might have left already...hah. We're the only ones left." Frisk and Sans looked at each other and smirked. 

"star-gazing?" She nodded. 

"Star-gazing." Sans took her hand and they both teleported outside and started walking towards Ebbot Forest. Well, somewhat walking. They teleported. Frisk and Sans found a tree-less patch in the forest a while ago and they were heading straight for it. They laid in the grass and Sans finally took of his bandages and Frisk took off her wig. 

"Man it was itchy." Sans scoffed. 

"not like these bandages...seesh.." She smirked. 

"Let me help." She pulled his hand and started taking them off. He looked as her hands were working quickly. 

"you have really tiny hands...you know?" Frisk snorted. 

"That's the first thing you come up with? PFFT-" He shrugged. She pulled his hood off and took the bandages on his face off too. He sighed. 

"FINALLY!" He said as he let himself fall on his back. They stored the items in their inventory and both looked up. Sans frowned. 

"you know...i was wondering. how would flirting in spanish sound...??" Frisk looked at him amused. 

"i don't know, spanish sounds romantic, you know?" Frisk laughed. 

"Uhhh, ok ok. I guess i see your point? So if i were to give you pet names in spanish they would beeeee....hmm. hermoso...or maybe mi amor, the easiest one." Sans snorted. 

"how about...you are my star?"

"tu eres mi estrella." Frisk said. Sans hugged her and whispered the exact thing with his face buried in her hair. She frowned. 

"Well fuck you for being hot- damn." He laughed and they kissed. They plopped back on the ground as their hands were intertwining. 

"But i love you too, dummy..." He smiled smugly at that. Maybe they should go to comic con more often if days could end like this. 

"Also, we should probably go or else Gaster will probably chop our heads off with a guillotine." Sans stiffened. 

"why that from any punishment...jesus woman..." Frisk laughed as they both sat back up and they teleported away. Spoiler alert: They didn't get guillotined but they're never letting Gaster bring Halloween props from the storage room out, ever again. 


	72. Dreams, man. Don't you think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A LOVELY suggestion by Frisk_Reaper. jesus Christ i need to wash my brain with bleach...

Gaster was looking at Sans who was acting different the morning...Guilty. He raised a bone-brow as he almost yelped when Frisk poked him to ask if he was ok. He stammering and stuttering like he had some huge crush and he never talked to her even once. Gaster frowned as he sipped his coffee. 

"Sans...? SANS!! DUDE!! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SKULL OF YOURS??" Frisk said as she crossed her arms across her chest. Sans almost fell out of his chair. 

"w-what...? o-oh, i-i'm just distracted...heh..." His eyes then looked at her chest and trailed down. He quickly looked away. Gaster frowned even more. What the hell could have possibly happened. 

"Are you seriously hard at the breakfast table...??" Frisk said raising an eye-brow at him in confusion. Gaster spurted his coffee as Sans choked. OK SOMETHING WAS CLEARLY WRONG HERE!

* * *

Gaster waited as the kids were technically to sleep. What he found interesting is that that day Sans wasn't sleeping with Frisk. That's why he decided it was the best time to use the prototype for an interesting project. A machine able to see dreams. He could connect it to anyone sleeping in the perimeter of his house. He smirked as he opened the screens and looked through the dreams he could look. He decided to go from the best dreams to the worse. He started off with Papyrus. Papyrus dreams seemed interesting. He was fighting like a true soldier in the Royal Guard and cooking like a true chef. It was clear he watched Frisk cook a lot since he was doing the same movements as her. He was surrounded by admirers and he was like a super star, getting out a limousine and all that stuff. However, he frowned when he saw him blushing at Mettaton who was complimenting him. He will need to talk about that with him. next dream he picked Frisks. 

it was necessary a nightmare but it was clearly unpleasant. She was back at the orphanage, it was raining, she had her fists up, blood was running down her nose and her fists were bloody too. It was a fight with some really buff kids, it seemed unfair. 

"Look at this bitch, still fighting. Who are you fighting for, huh?" Frisk snarled and spat down as she turned around to leave. 

"Awww~ Little baby is going to cry and her dumb monster daddy can't help her~" Frisk froze dead in her tracks and Gaster was sure his blood would've ran cold. They were talking about him. She wiped the blood from her nose and sniffed. 

"Could you repeat that...? Hoe?" Frisk asked turning around with a dangerous red glim in her eyes. Luka stepped forward. 

"F-frisk--" She raised her hand. The boys backed away. 

"I said. Repeat that. Hoe." Frisk said cracking her knuckles. 

"I-I...I umm...I said..." Frisk frowned and snarled. 

"Ain't got the guts to say it to my face, scumbag??" She scoffed and chuckled. 

"I am ok with taking insults...But insulting GASTER??" Frisk asked amused. 

"You. Fucked. Up." She said. The boys stepped back again with buckling knees. Gaster smirked a proud feeling coming over him as he watched Frisk scare them, nonetheless taking a beating for him. Frisk lounged at them and Gaster's sockets widened at the speed she was going. She took the guy who talked shit about him down in a matter of second. The other boys backed away. One ran. Frisk blinked in surprise. 

"Where the hell do YOU think you're going fucker?!" She snarled as she somehow ended up in front of him and kicked him back so hard he almost flew back the whole way to the others. Frisk was a machine. She managed to take the other boys down and satisfiedly clapped her hands together, getting rid of the dirt and blood. She wiped her mouth with her thumb and Luka came to her side. Gaster was satisfied with that he saw and decided to move on onto the next dream. Oh boyyyy was he in for a treat. **~~(breaking the fourth wall here but: bro i can't even EXPLAIN how weird it feels to write this, i've been laughing my ass off the whole time!! loved it:10/10. i'm praying to god to forgive my sins.)~~**

Sans was in Frisk's room, chilling with Frisk...When she says she needs to change in her pajamas. Gaster raised a bone-brow in confusion at the screen. That is until Frisk came out the bathroom. He spurted and choked on the air as he saw the see through cyan nightgown. OH HELL NO- He blinked in surprise a few times then leaned back. He frowned then leaned forward towards the screen again as that Frisk was making her way, SEDUCTIVELY towards his son. Ok nope nope nope- Gaster turned around and looked up at the ceiling, praying. Then he remembered that was HIS BABY GIRL. He turned around again and frowned even more. However he also had a question. When did Frisk have a growth spurt...? And how did his son know what underwear she had. Gaster was the one that was going shopping for this kind of stuff with her. So how did Sans- That when his sockets went blank as he realized what a snooper his son was. Yeah...he's locking Frisk's drawers. Gaster watched in disbelief as his son was dreaming of Frisk sitting on his lap dressed like- WHATEVER THAT WAS. He turned around and got up from next to the machine. HE NEEDED A COFFEE. However as he was getting a coffee he didn't expect the dream to get worse. Oh but it did. 

As Gaster walked back in the room he dropped the mug as he froze dead in his place. There was Frisk...WITH BOTH HER HANDS AND FEET ON EACH OF THE BED POSTS. He turned around and decided that he was getting something for Frisk tomorrow. Of course curiosity got the better of him and he came back, frowning as he sat down, his hands together, his leg bouncing in anger and annoyance at the stuff his son was dreaming. But he needed to know how bad it was getting. Sans apparently was the tease in the relationship and he had the moves. His father would have been proud for the way he was sliding his hands under her nightgown. IF IT WASN'T FUCKING FRISK THERE! Gaster face-palmed and was pretty sure if he had any veins, one would pop at this point. He let his hand slide down when he heard a weird sound coming from Frisk and he immediately pulled the plug. He just imagined Frisk MOAN?! As he started rebooting the system he was growing more and more annoyed. But it explained by his son had a boner in the middle of breakfast. And then he realized it was mostly because of the soul bond...Because human biology decided to include HORMONES. Oh god. 

The system started and now Frisk wasn't tied up anymore for some god knows what reason. Sans was sitting against the wall, Frisk on his lap as she was trailing her fingers down his spine. She was also grinding down on him. Gaster felt disgusted as he narrowed his sockets at the screen. His respect for his son dropped...And he was pretty sure he will be a tiny bit awkward when he faced Frisk tomorrow. But he continued watching....Well as much as he could until Frisk started sliding HER hands under HIS shirt as they were making out. He also HATED the sounds coming from them. Yeah, he needed to puke. He closed the machine and started walking. He opened his phone. 

"Hey, Siri. Where can i buy a chastity belt?" He didn't even wait as he saw he could get one in Ebbot. Wasn't Siri an angel? He also decided to take a stop and wash his eyes with holy water. 

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK GASTER?!" Was the high pitched scream that woke Sans up from his slumber. He blinked in surprise as he woke then recalled the events from his dream. He took his pillow and covered his face with it. Fuck- But he was sure it would have felt good- WAIT NO! WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING?! Get your head out of the gutter, Sans! You're both only 15! Maybe in three years-- NO! 

He slapped himself to get his thoughts right and looked down and groaned again. Yeah, no he wasn't getting out of bed now-- 

"WHAT THE HELL?! I'M NOT PUTTING A CHASTITY BELT ON!!" Sans sockets opened at the speed of light. A what now?? He teleported downstairs. 

"YOUNG LADY, YOU NEED TO WEAR THIS UNTIL YOU ARE 18!!" Frisk was looking at Gaster in disbelief. 

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO YOURSELF? A CHASTITY BELT?? WHY??" Gaster pointed at Sans in the door. Both teens looked confused at each other. 

"Him?"

"me?" They both said as they pointed at him as well. 

"YES YOU, YOU PERVERT!! WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH THAT DREAM OF YOURS!? I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER." Sans froze and he was sure he could feel his sins crawling on his back- Wait a second- 

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DREAMT ABOUT??" He asked frowning. Gaster stiffened as both kids were frowning at him. 

"Well...I have a machine, it's a prototype..." Sans face-palmed. 

"so you decided to take the risk to fry our brains in the process...also...HOLD ON A SECOND WHY THE HELL WERE YOU WATCHING THAT?! THAT'S GROSS!!" Sans said as he felt his privacy has been invaded. He was practically glowing because of how blue he was. 

"YOU'RE GROSS FOR THINKING OF THAT!! I ALMOST PUKED!!" Sans face-palmed.

"So you brought a chastity belt because of a dream?! Where the hell did you even find one of these?!" Frisk asked. Gaster shrugged.

"You'd be surprised to know how helpful Siri is with directions." Both Frisk and Sans scrunched their noses up thinking of what weird ass shop he must have went in for this. 

"Yeah, i'm still not wearing that...Also...What was that dream about that it was SO BAD??" Sans stiffened. He turned on his heel and walked away. 

"OH NO, YOU AREN'T LEAVING YET YOUNG MAN!" Sans waved and teleported in his room. He DIDN'T want to have that talk. But unfortunately Gaster had other plans. Sans and Frisk were both sitting at the table, flushing as Gaster was angirly glaring at Sans. Frisk frowned. 

"To be honest...? The nightgown would have probably been lilac." Sans spurted as Gaster's mouth dropped. Frisk got up, still flushing, but waved at them as she picked a plate of beacon and eggs and made her way to the living-room. Gaster pointed at Sans. 

" **Y O U.** " Sans gulped. He was in trouble. 


	73. Family bonding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by the beautiful Courtney baltezor and Kaliego.

"Ok..So i have an idea." Sand, frisk and Papyrus all turned their heads towards the older skeleton. Frisk frowned. Sans snorted. And Papyrus tilted his head in confusion. 

"THAT can't possibly end well." Frisk said mockingly. Sans snickered. 

"how much you bet he made another age changing experiment." Frisk and Sans both started laughing. Papyrus gestured for his father to keep going. Gaster pinched the bridge of his nasal cavity. 

"You all are unbelievable..." Frisk and Sans both smiled at him. 

"We love ya too~" Frisk said smugly. Gaster sighed and waited to finally tell the news. 

"So, my plan was to have some family bonding time." Frisk blinked in surprise and raised an eye-brow amused and impressed. Sans smirked as Papyrus beamed, sitting up on the couch. 

"REALLY?!" Papyrus asked, over-joyed. Frisk giggled. Sans swore that he will never get tired of that sound. 

"That's actually not a bad destructive idea for once." Gaster smiled at his kids who seemed quite happy with the idea. It was settled: they would do something fun for once. They all sat down on the couch and started talking. The plan was to go to the mall. 

* * *

And here they were. Frisk was skipping forward as Sans was walking with his hands in his pockets as usual. Papyrus was holding Gaster's hand like he liked to and Gaster was trying to make Frisk use less energy but who was he kidding? Frisk ALWAYS had energy. They arrived to the cinema and Gaster pulled out his wallet. Frisk looked at him amused. 

"Gaster finally has his big pants on~ He's going to a REAL movie." Frisk said, amused, as she remembered that Gaster barely left the house and she only saw him go to the movies once in all the years she lived with him. Sans snorted in his hand and looked away. Gaster frowned at them two. 

"I'm sorry. I forgot i was raising monkeys for a second. Do you need me to make monkey sounds to understand i'm a busy man and i'm the one paying the bills??" Frisk shrugged. 

"You didn't pay them last month though. Your welcome by the way." Gaster snorted as he remembered how Frisk started pulling him by his sleeve from the desk so he would pay the bills since he forgot. 

"Yeah yeah, just pick your snacks you rascals." Frisk, Sans and Papyrus started snickering and left to get snacks. Gaster chuckled to himself as he got tickets to The Joker. It was pretty late to watch it now but it was a good movie from what he'd heard and he always wanted to watch it. And the kids always were more than happy to re-watch a movie with Gaster when he remembered to do so in his small portion of free time he had. He put the tickets in his inventory and started walking towards where all of them were supposed to be when he sees Frisk and Sans in an argument with a lady and Papyrus hiding behind them. What was the term the kids taught him? Oh yeah! Karen. 

"I'm just saying, it's gross to see a human being associated with such creatures." Frisk frowned. 

"Excuse me, but i believe i never asked for you opinion??" The woman gasped and frowned as Sans put a hand between Frisk and the lady. 

"listen. just back off and that's that--"

"Not before you teach that girl some manners! She's worse than a monster--"

"Excuse me, what is wrong with Frisk now?? She's worse than a monster?" Gaster said, crossing his arms as he loomed over the lady. She froze as she looked at him and the kids smirked. The lady then started screaming. 

"HE KICKED ME! HELP HE KICKED ME!! AHHHH!!" Frisk frowned and muttered under her breath. 

"Watch it and you'll see a real kick when i shove my foot up your--"

"I believe i haven't even touched you, ma'am." Gaster said calmly. Soon enough security came and the lady was 'escorted' out. Gaster chuckled and knelt down. 

"Are you all ok??" He asked worriedly. They all nodded then Sans snorted. He then started talking in a high pitched voice. 

"'she's worse than a monster oh noooo! somebody come get her!" Frisk snorted and she started doing the same, putting a dramatic hand on her forehead. 

"Oh no! help help! He hit me! He is 2 meters away but he totally touched me!" They all started laughing. Gaster sighed finally he payed for the snacks all three kids wanted and him. They started walking towards the cinema room and they settled in. The kids didn't complain when he told them what movie it was and Frisk and Sans started complaining about the long commercials. Gaster had to agree with them. Papyrus was bouncing up and down in excitement. He has never seen the movie either. He asked Papyrus twice if he was ok with the sight of blood, the sad story and some of the crazy scenes but Papyrus said it was alright. All three knew that Papyrus was stronger than they gave him credit for. He was a Gaster after all. Each of them had insane power in their own way. Papyrus was just too nice to use his unlike Frisk and Sans which, when their patience wore thin, you were fucked. 

The movie started as Frisk groaned and Sans exclaimed 'FINALLY!' and they put on their 3D glasses. It was an interesting concept for Gaster. He never watched a 3D movie. He knew how it worked, he just never experienced it. Sans turned towards his dad and smirked. 

"it's cool, huh?" Gaster nodded. 

"Indubitably." Frisk and Sans were sharing a pop-corn bucket which was annoying Gaster a bit as their hands brushed together but he will allow it. Half the movie Gaster was actually fighting with Sans over him putting his hand over Frisk's shoulder. He would move it with his magic but Sans would just persist. At some point he allowed it. Papyrus would sometimes turn away from too grotesque scenes. Frisk would only scooch forward. Sans scrunched his face up at that reaction. 

"you psychopath..." he said. Frisk snorted. 

"Yeah~ but you still love me." Sans sighed. 

"and you never make it easier." Gaster rolled his eye-lights. 

"Do this at home. I'm not going to stay and listen to my baby girl being flirted with." Sans face-palmed. 

"i thought we were past this--"

"SHHH! The dance in the rain is starting!!" Frisk said, excitedly. 

* * *

They were walking around the mall still when Gaster got an idea. 

"How about we go and buy some clothes as well?? I am pretty sure i WILL make some more ageing experiments." Frisk and Sans scrunched their faces up in disapproval. 

"What??" Gaster said with a shrug. Papyrus beamed. 

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!! WE COULD PREPARE OURSELVES FOR WHEN I WILL BE RIPPED!! NYEH HEH HEH!!" Frisk hissed under her breath. 

"Who tells him being ripped needs muscles...??" Frisk asked, whispering, Sans. He frowns. 

"don't you fucking dare." He says, whispering, back, with an annoyed look on his face. She smirks. Gaster shakes his head and they all enter a store. They look around and buy some stuff, also some clothes for now since all of them are still growing kids after all. Gaster and Frisk got matching shirts since Sans said that's too stupid and he'd rather do that with Frisk. They did sometimes suggest clothes for each other as a joke. 

"Hey, Dad-ster. Check this out~" She said lifting a onesie with the periodic table on it. Sans burst out laughing as he saw it and Gaster's sockets went blank. Papyrus smirked. 

"STYLISH!" Frisk snorted. 

"Isn't it??" Gaster face-palmed and turned around. 

"oh come onnn~ I think it would look good on ya old man!" Gaster slumped down, trying to make himself as small as possible as the kids were howling with laughter at his embarrassment. Later Papyrus found something for Frisk. 

"HEY FRISK! I FOUND A CUTE HOODIE! LOOK!!" On it, it was written 'Even a skeleton would get a boner to this' and that sent Frisk and Gaster howling with laughter as Sans was flushing bright blue. 

"h-hey! i feel targeted!" Gaster wiped a tear from his socket. 

"Well, that's because YOU ARE! BUAHAHAHAH!!" Frisk wheeze as she was sustaining her weight on her knees. 

"Man, I can't breath..." Sans scoffed and crossed his arms. 

"not my fault she's hot..." he mumbled. Frisk patted his shoulder and kissed his cheek-bone. 

"You're hot too, boo. Don't worry. You're just a pervert, that's all." He shrugged. 

"i'll take it." Gaster pretended to gag. Frisk rolled her eyes and bent down to pick something she dropped accidently up. Sans eye-lights trailed down as well. Gaster smacked him behind his head. 

"As much as I love you, you sure take after your mother. She was as hot as she was perverted." He snorted. 

"glad to know she had the upper hand here." Gaster snorted as well at the joke. They walked around a bit more when Sans found something for Frisk. A very VERY short skirt. 

"how about you wear this~?" Frisk spurted as she saw the skirt. 

"YOU KIDDING?? A SHOT OF TEQUILA IS TALLER THAN THE LENGHT OF THAT SKIRT! HELL NO!" Gaster frowned. 

"How do you know what a tequila's shot height looks like...??" Frisk winked. 

"Cheers my man. I can take up to 12 on a good day!" Gaster spurted in disbelief. Sans raised a bone-brow. 

"WOW. When you're older i'm never doing shots with you but...that still didn't answear my question." Gaster said impressed. Frisk shrugged. 

"Old life, you know??" He dropped the subject at that. Next Frisk found something for Sans. It was a shirt that had 'I'm a horny teenager' wrote on it. Frisk and Gaster started howling again. 

"5g bet i will wear this." Frisk's jaw dropped and she smirked. 

"Deal! Hell yeah!!" Frisk and Sans dashed to the register then to the dressing room. Gaster face-palmed. Papyrus tilted his head. 

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HORNY MEANS...NOR THE BONER THING. BUT I KNOW YOU GUYS THINK IT'S FUNNY SOO...WHAT DOES IT MEAN??" Gaster froze. 

"Yeah...We're not having this talk now...maybe when you're older." He said patting his shoulder. 

* * *

"ARCADE! ARCADE! ARCADE!" All three kids were chanting. Gaster sighed. 

"Fine. We're going to the Arcade." They all cheered as they started running. Gaster shook his head in disbelief and dashed after them. That's when he bumped into someone. Frisk, Sans and Papyrus froze. Gaster started picking the things up. 

"I'm so so sorry--" Both adults said at the same time when Gaster met eyes with the human. They were cute. Ginger hair with a brown eye. They had a small scar on their lip and one eye looked blind. Gaster flushed as he saw the girl. Frisk gasped and Sans snorted as Papyrus started giggling. The lady was flushing as well. 

"Um--" They both started. They both stopped and started laughing. Frisk pulled the boys inside the arcade and they started laughing inside. Frisk turned around one last time to wink and give him a thumbs up. 

"Uh...H-Hi! I'm terribly sorry i bumped into you--" The woman smiled warmly. 

"No worries, i wasn't paying attention either. Umm..here with the kids??" He chuckled. 

"Yeah...Being a single father isn't that easy...Especially with all the work at the lab.." He said, the last part mostly mumbled as he rubbed his neck. The woman beamed. 

"You're a scientist?? oh my god! Name is Kathlyn! Kathlyn Addams! Most people call me Kat though! I am a scientist as well!" Gaster blushed slightly at that. 

"O-Oh...OH! That's great!" He said. Then he realized he didn't introduce himself. 

"Ah! Where are my manners? Wing Dings Gaster, at your service. Those two skeletons were my kids: Sans and Papyrus and the human girl is a child under my guardianship...Also my son's girlfriend which makes the whole thing 100x worse.." Gaster said, in an attempt to make a joke. The woman actually laughed. Gaster felt his soul thump. He hasn't felt like this in a long time. 

"O-Oh, you should probably get to the kids. Umm..It was nice talking to you....Oh! Here! My phone number!" Kat balanced the bags and took out a piece of paper on which she quickly wrote some numbers. Gaster smirked as he gave her his card. She chuckled. 

"Fancy~ I hope to see you again!" Gaster waved at her with a dumb smile on his face. Frisk, Sans and Papyrus popped their heads from the door of the arcade. 

"Gaster has a crushhh~~" Frisk said with a smirk. Sans shot a picture of the dumb look on his face and started laughing. 

"jackpot. i can make a fortune with this!!" Gaster shook himself back to reality and frowned. He started running after the laughing kids. 

"GET BACK HERE YOU DEMONS!!"

* * *

He couldn't believe this! He just got blackmailed to but them food at the arcade! He felt betrayed! 

"Pfft- What's wrong Dad-ster? You're not up for a good ol' fashioned pizza and arcade~?" Gaster frowned at Frisk as she was biting her pizza after she said that. 

"Damn you..." He said through gritted teeth. She got up and stretched. 

"Welp, i'm ready to kick some ass. Sans?" He snorted. 

"right behind ya baby-bones." They both got up and started walking. Gaster face-palmed as Papyrus followed and he had to as well. They played all types of video games. Shooters, street fighter, race games, even basketball and air hockey. Gaster and Sans however were stumped at the claw machine trying to get Papyrus a car plushie. Frisk snorted. 

"That's now how you get a toy in the claw machine. Here." Frisk stuck her tongue out in concentration as she took over the buttons and started aligning the claw by millimeters. She smirked and pushed the button. The claw when down and caught onto the string attached to around 4 different toys so you could hang them. She smirked smugly as she pulled them up and started getting it to the drop zone. They dropped and picked them from the compartment. She gave the car to Papyrus and looked at the other three. 

"Ok...Which one wants which?" Sans picked a bone looking toy, Gaster a bottle of chemicals and Frisk ended up with a cute Pikachu (which got her really happy). After that whole deal, they put the tickets they won together and ended up with a dolphin as well. 

"oh my god~ friskkk~ we finally have a childdddd~" Frisk gasped, in a dramatic way. 

"How are we naming the child??" Sans snorted. 

"dunno...it's a dolphin." Frisk snorted and started snickering. 

"Dolores." Sans snorted as well. They always found that name funny. They never knew why. It just made them laugh. 

"DOLORES THE DOLPHIN..." Sans sniffled as he pretended to wipe his tears. 

"i'm a proud father." Gaster groaned. 

"With you three, i'm not." They all looked at each other and started laughing as they started exiting the mall. Yeah, it was a good day. Which meant that it was time to get home and get some sleep. 

"Oh and also Sans, this time try to keep your dreams PG friendly "

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW--" A nice day indeed. 


	74. Movie night gone wrong...Not really but close enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suggestion by Courtney baltezor.

Frisk was sitting cross-legged on the couch and looking at some movies Gaster rented. She smirked as she noticed the common team between them...The rating to the movie didn't suit the movie that much...Frisk frowned as she looked at the titles. 

"see something you like~?" Asked a voice next to her, she immediately recognized. 

"Nope." The voice scoffed. 

"i was kind of hoping you'd say me..." Frisk snorted. 

"Am i looking at you though, bonehead?" Frisk said, finally looking at Sans who was leaning against the couch's arm with his own arm used as a cushion under his skull. 

"heh...fine, i'll give you that. what's up with those movies huh? can we watch em?" Frisk opened her mouth but then stopped. It would be HILARIOUS to see their faces after watching these. She smirked. 

"I think this one is ok." She says as she raises The Land Before Time up. Sans shrugs. 

"you know 'em better than us." She pretends to wipe a tear. 

"Hell i don't...this shit gave me nightmares." Sans shot up. 

"what now?" She blinked innocently. 

"Nothinggg~" He narrowed his sockets and sighed. 

"fine...i'm still suspicious of you." Frisk snorted. 

"Sans sus. Vote him out." He gave her an unimpressed face. 

"ha ha ha. if this is about yesterday, fuck you." She snorted. 

"I didn't know you were imposter dude! I said it as a joke!"

"i had no kills, frisky! no kills! how could you!?" He pretended to start crying. Frisk pretended to pat him on the back, then hit him in the back which sent him tumbling down, off the couch. 

"you bitch..." He said mumbling. A tiny bone hit him. 

"LANGUAGE IN THE HOUSE! I SHALL HAVE NO PROPHENITIES IN MY CHRISTIAN HOUSE! CAN I GET AN AMEN?!" Gaster said from the floor above, leaning against the railing. 

"AMENNNN!" Frisk said as she looked up and pretended to pray. Sans scoffed. 

"I hate you both..." 

* * *

"W-What is this movie called??" Asked Alphys as finally, they all were set on the couch. Frisk smirked. 

"The Land Before Time" Luka spurts and Louis starts barking with laughter. 

"Bet 5G Luka will cry." Frisk smirked. 

"Bet 10G you'll cry too! You've always skipped that part." He smirked. 

"'aight! bet!" They shook hands and the movie started. The start was cute. The baby dinosaurs and all that...Well until the attack happened. Gaster stared in disbelief at the screen and covered Papyrus eyes. 

"WHY CAN'T I WATCH THIS PART??" Papyrus asked. Mettaton hissed. 

"Um, Papy, darling....I don't think you want to see this..." Undyne frowned. 

"This is a kids show?! That approach is scary as hell!" The kids at the orphanage were chuckling. Their dark humor was surely getting the best of them. Sans looked at Frisk as the dinosaur was morning him mother. 

"Umm...This could traumatize a pre-schooler..." The three kids looked at each other and snorted. 

"We KNOW!" They said at the same time. The movie was nice and educational, but sometimes it would have those scary scenes that would make you question the rating. The attacks of the carnivore dinosaurs was nightmare inducing. Papyrus was frowning at the screen. 

"WHY ARE THEY EVEN ATTACKING THEM? AREN'T THEY ALL DINOSAURS...THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BE IN DANGER GETTING TO THAT GREEN VALLEY." Frisk hissed. 

"No one told him about carnivore dinosaurs?" Frisk asked hopeful. It got really quiet. 

"Gaster, you're the dad here!" Toriel said as she pointed at the older skeleton. Frisk shushed them. 

"WATCH THIS, IT'S A GOOD PART!" It was the part where Cera gets ambushed by a pack of "domeheads" who are also living in the Mountains that Burn; the rest of the group pose as a tar monster, scaring away the domeheads and frightening Cera. Papyrus shifted uncomfortably. 

"the movie is great but...holy...." Sans said as he took a full hand of pop-corn. 

"Slow down, idiot. You'll choke on popcorn." Frisk said as she pulled the bowl towards her. Undyne snorted. 

"Bet HE wants to see YOU choke. BAUAHAH!" Alphys snorted and Asgore face-palmed. 

"This is a kids movie!! Don't ruin it!" Toriel said. Gorgette snorted. 

"I think it was already ruined." Mk started laughing. Gaster shook his head at them. 

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves...Papyrus is in the room!" That's when Papyrus looked at Gaster. 

"WHY WOULD SANS WANT TO SEE FRISK CHOKE...?" Frisk spitted out her drink as Sans started laughing. Napstablook was laughing as well. 

"....that's actually a bit funny...." Luka was patting Frisk on the back. 

"Breath dumbass! It's not like he actually did anything!" Louis smacked Luka. 

"You're horrible at this!" Frisk coughed one more time and wheezed. 

"I hate you all so much...Ughh...I feel like i'll throw up." Alphys pushed her glasses up. 

"I hope you don't. T-The next m-movie Gaster got is called The Secret of NIMH" Frisk and the two human boys started laughing again. 

"It's another fucked up movie, isn't it?" Chara said. Asriel laughed. 

"This will be fun." And they were right. The secret of NIMH is after all about rats being tested on and a small mouse seeking help. Not to mention the times that they almost die. It's a scary approach...That a LOT of 80's-90's cartoons seem to have. But hey, Frisk and the others were into it. Not going to lie they are good movies. 

"Rotten tomatoes never lie, my love." Luka said with a wink at Frisk as they were watching little Mrs. Brisby going around. Both Louis and Sans grabbed their partners and started narrowing their eyes. Frisk and Luka looked at each other, unimpressed. 

"Possessive bitches...Have you never heard of that one set of best friends? One's gay and the other straight and weird? No? Then HONEY get EDUCATED." Frisk spurted as Luka did a period sign after he finished his sentences. Louis snorted. 

"I'll have to give him that." Luka did duck lips and started snapping his fingers. Chara rolled her eyes, but she was clearly enjoying this. 

"How am i friends with you all, i swear...This is why i wanted in that class bro..." She said, the last time in disappointment. All four kids looked at her. 

"We aren't switching." They all said at the same time. Gaster looked at them surprise. 

"Damn..." he said, kind of impressed. Papyrus was narrowing his sockets at the screen. 

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MOTHER TERRESSA IS HAPPENING..." Frisk burst into laughter. Asriel looked at Frisk. 

"Really, Frisk? Really??" They finally quieted down and started watching the movie, properly. They were now watching the scene the rats agree to help Mrs. Brisby move her home. Then the movie quickly got to the part where they drug Dragon. They got the mouse and now she was in a birdcage. 

"THE POOR MOUSE..." Frisk snorted. 

"You've seen nothing yet." Sans shakes his head. 

"all this trouble to move a house...i feel sorry." The rest all said 'Agreed'. The worst part of the movie was by far when the rats and the mouse get betrayed. 

"OH COME ON! THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Gaster frowned. 

"It is quite infuriating." The kids all gasped. 

"WE GOT GASTER HOOKED UP ON SOMETHING. PAY UP FUCKERS!" Frisk said as she put her hands up. Luka sniffled. 

"This is so sad...I-I can't." Frisk gasped, then gasped again as she noticed Louis crying too. 

"YOOO I'M LOADED TONIGHT!" Sans groaned. 

"remind me to never do bets with you again."

"Bet you can't keep that promise?" She said with a wink as he narrowed his sockets. 

"you little-"

"OH MY GOD! THE POOR BABY MOUSES! LOOK!" The house was indeed sinking in the mud. That's when the amulet the mouse had started doing it's magic. 

"Wait what? i thought that would be useless!!" Gorgette said as she leaned forward. Chara scoffed. 

"Of course it wouldn't be useless! They always do something for a reason! Duhhh!" Chara said as she ate some pop-corn. Asriel pulled the bowl of pop-corn away from her. 

"You already raided Undyne's bowl! Shoo!" Frisk laughed. 

"If someone can get me some tequila as well, i bet this night is a hit." Mettaton gasped. 

"5G and I~ will take you up on that offer!" Gaster frowned. 

"No." The movie ended and they all stared at the blank screen for a second. 

"yeahhh...i'm not watching another tonight. let's go frisk." He teleported them away. Luka gasped. 

"HE STOLE MY CHILD!" Luka said. Gaster raised a bone-brow. 

"'Scuse me...WHO'S CHILD NOW?" Frisk and Sans were actually up the stairs. 

"Oh damn, you fucked up big time." Frisk said laughing. Undyne hissed. 

"He'll get a good beating out of that, no doubt." And that's how the night ended. With a fight between Gaster and Luka on Frisk. Sans was selling wallnuts. Frisk took pictures. Undyne was the one narrating the fight. You could say it was a big success. 


	75. A dreamy pay-back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suggestion by Frisk_Reaper

Frisk was narrowing her eyes at Gaster. Sans raised a bone-brow at her. 

"what's up?" He asks as he looks at her. She lets her eyes narrow even more. 

"You realize that...Gaster has seen our dreams...but we never seen his?" Frisk asks as she looks at Sans. He smirks. 

"why you say that...?" Frisk starts smirking as well. 

"Well he did meet a special someone and snuck out yesterday to meet her..." Sans blinked in surprise. 

"are you saying what i think you're saying?" Frisk nods. 

"You in?" He chuckles. 

"oh baby, i am so in!" They fist-bump and they both look at Gaster who has a bit of a dumb grin on his face. Frisk snorts. 

"Now i know where you got it from." Sans gasps, pretending to be hurt. 

"i will let you know i do not grin like an idiot-" Frisk leans in and kisses him. He stops with his hand lingering in the air. 

"nevermind..." He says as he lets himself smile. Frisk giggles as she hugs him. Gaster pretends to gag. 

"What are you? A child? Sheesh.." Frisk says looking at Gaster with narrowed eyes. 

* * *

They waited for Gaster to go to sleep. They managed to put a magnet on the door and the mechanism didn't let the door get locked. Frisk and Sans smirked as they could finally hear him snore and they entered in his workshop. Frisk and Sans looked around a bit then Frisk pointed at a machine in the corner. Frisk snorted as she saw a sticky note saying 'PG +18'. She looked at the buttons and then at Sans. 

"don't look at me. i never used this thing." Frisk shrugged and turned it on. She looked around the buttons and quickly got an idea how it may work. She looked at the screen and saw she could select the person they wanted to watch. Sans chuckled. 

"oh this is going to be good~ hit it, baby-bones." Frisk snickered. 

"One dream coming right up!" Frisk was sipping a Caprisun she stole from the kitchen and finally the dream booted. There were Kat and Gaster in Gaster's room. Frisk blinked in disbelief as Gaster was actually dreaming of this. The dream became static and now it was a lab and they were just doing an experiment together. 

"No way...This fucker is trying to control his thirst!" Frisk said as she leaned forward to watch them mix some chemicals up again. Sans and Frisk both started laughing at that. 

"Guess we know where YOU got it from!" Frisk said with a smirk. Sans flicked her in the head. 

"yeah yeah...save the comments for later, we're still intruders, amigo." Frisk frowned. 

"Oi, watch it! Don't use my own language against me!" Sans snorted and then Frisk spurted as she was watching the screen, right in Sans face. 

"ew." He said as he wiped his face. Frisk pulled his sleeve and pointed at the scream. His face scrunched up in disgust. The dream had already taken a wrong turn. Kat was taking off her lab coat and in Gaster's vision it was the sluttiest thing ever. 

"man he's lonely..." Frisk tilted her head. 

"How in the world aren't her nipples showing through that thing material...She's totally not wearing a bra." Sans spurted. 

"what the hell, frisk?!" Frisk shrugged. 

"Hey, I'm a girl for a reason, ok??" Sans groaned as he glowed blue in embarrassment. Frisk added. 

"If it helps, I'm not wearing one either-" Sans covered her mouth.

"you can stop now. we came here for dirt, not dirty." Frisk snorted. 

"Nice one." They watched the screen to see Gaster approach Kat as he started sliding his hands under her shirt by grabbing her waist. Frisk nodded. 

"He's got some moves, not going to lie. Will he pin her to the wall??"

"what's this, a james bond movie? hell no." But Sans was wrong. Right as he did the dream changed again. 

"Aw man...he needs to let loose...He's just pining..." Frisk said with a pout. Sans looked at her with narrowed sockets. 

"should i be concerned?" Frisk shrugged. 

"No one said i'm not a pervert. I know more than i let on. Now shush, we need more dirt." Sans frowned. 

"you already got a rock." She looked at him up and down and gave him an unimpressed look. 

"right....15...got'cha." They turned around to see Kat walking towards Gaster, smiling, in his room. Frisk sipped her Caprisun again. Kat sat down on Gaster and was surely ready to jump those bones. Frisk spurted her juice out again, on Sans. 

"at this rate you won't drink any of it...yuck...jesus learn to swallow--" Frisk and Sans both realized how wrong that sounded and started snickering. Kat and Gaster were getting ready to do the dirty. Sans backed away and turned around. 

"UGH! i can't watch that shit...that's my fucking dad..." Frisk scrunched her face up in disgust as she realized they were in underwear now. 

"Literally…" Frisk said. Sans turned around and pretended to gag. 

"GROSS! why the hell are you still watching. 

"If he will actually put his hands to untie her bra? HE'S TOTALLY having that type of dream...If it's changing, we're out." Frisk was hoping the dream would continue. The teasing could be endless. 

"ugh frisk what the hell-- WOAHHHH! OKK!!!" He covered her eyes just as Gaster was the one getting rid of the last layer first. Frisk frowned. 

"The hell??" She asked. Sans looked away as well. 

"which button is to turn this shit off...??" Sans asked, disgusted. 

"The red one, dumbass." He pushed it and sighed in relief. 

"Explain...??" She asked, confused. 

"dad was the first one to--" Frisk put her hands up and shuddered. 

"Thanks. I'm out." Sans snorted. 

"wanna follow his lead...??" Frisk looked at him, unimpressed. 

"right. 15...damn it." Frisk snorted and grabbed his hand. 

"I just wanna sleep...Let's go..." Sans clicked his tongue and finger-gunned her. 

"coming right up." He pulled her in a hug and they teleported away. 

* * *

"Had a nice sleep, Gaster?" Frisk said with a smug look as both her and Sans were sipping from their cups and looking at him. He blinked in surprise. 

"Uhhh...Yes...??" He asked confused. Frisk and Sans looked at each other with a knowing look. Gaster frowned. 

"OH, SPIT IT OUT ALREADY YOU RASCALS!" Frisk and Sans smirked and turned their mugs over. On them put together you could read: Boned her like a skeleton. Gatser spurted his coffee in disbelief. 

"THE HELL?!" His face was bright purple. Frisk slurped loudly as Sans leaned back and put his feet on the table. Gaster growled. 

"SO YOU TWO DID GO IN MY OFFICE! WHY YOU--"

"MORNING!" Papyrus said, cheerfully. Frisk panicked and almost dropped her mug. Both teens pocketed their mugs in their inventory and started laughing at the scare as Gaster was fuming with rage. 

"payback's a bitch, huh?" Papyrus tilted his head. 

"WHAT'S A BITCH?" Frisk frowned at Sans and smacked him over the skull. Gaster sighed. 

"I hate all of you...I'm going back to bed...AND I'M MOVING THE DREAM MACHINE! You all are dangerous." Frisk snorted. 

"Go get her, tiger." The two started laughing as Gaster stormed off. 


	76. You're just like me...but worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't i love suggestions? Clarissa Mata thanks for this one!

"you know how you said i'm a hugeeeee pervert?" Gaster narrowed his sockets. 

"I tell you that everyday. Get on with it." Gaster said waving him off. 

"let me prove frisk is just as big of a pervert as me! one night! pleaseeee..." Gaster spurted his coffee out. 

"So you expect me to let YOU in her room to do WHATEVER YOU WANT??" he smirked. 

"maybeeee...??" Gaster sighed and put his palm out towards him. Sans looked at it and slumped down as he rummaged through his pockets. 

"here. tickets to that new romance movie so you can take kat. happy?" Gaster smirked. 

"Pleasure doing business with you." Sans scoffed. 

"you just sold frisk for tickets to a movie...isn't that a 'fair' trade...dumbass." Sans started walking away and started plotting. He had the whole day if he was lucky AND the night to get to the bottom of this. 

* * *

"FRISK A PERVERT? BUAHAHHA! She got handcuffed once and said she liked it. You're in luck." Luka said amused at Sans. His ketchup started dripping from his mouth in shock. 

"SHE WHAT?!" Louis shrugged. 

"You should have just asked us instead you dumbass. You gave those tickets for nothing. Frisk is 10000% a pervert and you just wasted your money on those tickets." Louis said. Sans groaned. 

"ughhh...how much does she know?" Luka sighed. 

"Unfortunately she's a GOD in this type of knowledge...I found out things i wish i didn't because of her...And her history is so clean too..." Luka sniffed as he remembered his ruined childhood. Louis patted him on the back. 

"Anyways...If you want to make Frisk chirp about this stuff you need to play more hands on." Sans flushed bright blue. 

"i...i actually have to touch her that way." Luka nodded. 

"And you need to know how to play it cool. I can tell you she'll break you the moment she'll play back." Sans frowned. 

"why are you guys so certain." They both shrugged. 

"First. She knows about sexual activities since a very young age. She didn't get involved but she was exposed nonetheless." 

"Second. You have no experience with human intimacy." They both looked at each other and then gave Sans a sly smirk. 

"And third. She's totally a top." They said at the same time, giving Sans the K.O he didn't want. 

* * *

Sans had seen enough things to know good opportunities. And this was a good one indeed. He decided not to be a huge dick and do it at school, hell no! That would be embarrassing for him if he failed. But they still didn't change from their uniform and Frisk was sitting in his lap, doing their homework. Sans looked down and smirked. If he were to do anything then she must respond in some way...right...?? He let his hand linger next to them, then he slid it up her skirt. She felt her tense up at that. But then she relaxed for some reason. Sans was confused. 

She let herself lean back and started moving around to sit better on his lap. THE HELL WAS SHE DOING?! SHE WAS SITTING RIGHT--

"Boo, if you want to try and get me? It won't work like that." Frisk said looking at him smugly as he was very uncomfortable with how close she was to the 'bone zone' AND the fact she just managed to get it up. He was mad. He lost another fight. 

"tsk...not fair..." Frisk snorted and patted his skull. 

"Lovely-bones, i'm a bigger pervert than you and i understand human anatomy better than you. Plus i KNOW what i like." Sans looked at her confused. 

"huh?" She snorted. 

"Don't worry about it." She patted his skull again and got up, taking her homework with them. 

"Oh and if you realllyyy wanted to know about my underwear~ Here you go." Frisk bent down letting her skirt go up. He spurted as she walked up the stairs laughing. 

"YOU BOTH ARE GROSS..." Said Papyrus from the door-way. Sans spurted in disbelief and Frisk was howling with laughter as she entered her room. 

* * *

"Are you done trying to get me or what?" Frisk said, a bit annoyed but not really. She actually pitied the so called 'pevert' of the family. Frisk was human, she had needs and not to mention a teenager. She just didn't mess with it as publicly as Sans did. And he did by accident...But she guessed that soul bond wasn't helping either. He must have had human needs sometimes as well. 

The skeleton frowned at her and groaned letting his head fall backwards. 

"you make it seem so easy..." Frisk snorted. 

"That's because i know what i'm doing." They were both sitting in bed. Frisk was using Sans as he pillow as he was sitting with his back against the bed frame. He was still trying, which was quite sad. He already had her answer as a pervert but he wanted proof. Personal proof. That kind of annoyed her. 

"At least if you're trying to get me, do it ri-" She froze as his hand got on her tight. Oh this dude watched something he shouldn't have, hadn't he? Frisk frowned at him, but she was smirking. There was no doubt in that. 

"Oh ho hooo~ Look at you~ You're learning. You watched the wrong website add?" Frisk said mockingly. Sans got more mad. 

"listen...i have two people vouching you're a pervert but i need prooffff, ok?" Frisk looked at him unimpressed and took his hand and shoved it in her pants. His sockets went blank. 

"There you go, proof. Now stop it and let me read in peace." Sans took his hand out and stared at it in disbelief. Frisk snorted and leaned against the bed frame next to him, opening her book to read. Sans was thrown off. 

* * *

"BUAHAHHAHA! Classic!" Luka said wiping a tear as he was laughing. Louis smacked Luka behind his head. 

"Excuse this dumbass. He's as big of a pervert as Frisk. Now...You wanted proof right? There you have it." Sans frowned. 

"i expected something different! Not....WHATEVER THIS IS!" Luka snorted. 

"Man...And they call YOU a pervert. Listen...i will give you a useful tip to prove to you she actually likes all the teaching and is just trying to keep up an image ok? But you need to do it when Gaster's around to prove it." Luka said with a click of his tongue and a wink. Sans winced. 

"will i be guillotined after?" Louis snorted. 

"Totally." Said the darker skinned teen, amused. 

* * *

He was nervous as hell. he wanted to prove his point sooo badddd. Why? He didn't know exactly. He sighed and let himself fall on the couch. Frisk looked at him, amused. 

"You finally gave up?" She asked as her smirk stretched. He shrugged. 

"no. but i will surely die after this." He picked her up with his blue magic, set her on his lap and put a hand between her legs and one on her torso. She blinked in surprise. 

"The fuck you doi--ahhhh~" She covered her mouth in disbelief. All he did was rub the spot Luka told him. HE WON. Sans smiled stretched with a smug look. Gaster spurted his coffee and looked at Sans in disbelief. 

"WHAT THE HELL!?!" Both Frisk and Gaster screamed at him. He jumped up, Frisk tumbling off the couch. 

"TAKE THAT! NOW SEE?! SHE ENJOYED IT!" Frisk frowned at him, then let her head fall back on the floor in defeat. 

"He won..." She said putting her hands up. Gaster's mouth fell open then he let himself fall on his knees. 

"MY CHILDREN ARE PERVERTS..." Frisk snorted. 

"Glad i'm clearing my history. You're not ready for half that stuff." Papyrus tilted his head curiously. 

"WHAT DOE SHE MEAN?" Frisk shrugged smugly. 

"Toys." And she left. Sans was stunned, staring at the spot she was just in, glowing blue. Gaster was trying to explain to Papyrus some lie about toys. Sans smirked. 

"looks like i'll be having quite some fun in three years~" He said cheerfully as he teleported away. Gaster screamed from downstairs at them. 

"YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Sans, who teleported in Frisk's room shared a knowing look with Sans. 

"WE KNOW!" They both said, laughing. 


	77. Babysitting, ice creams and dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely suggestion by Courtney baltezor.

"They're helpless." Said Frisk as she, Sans and Papyrus were watching Gaster text his 'girlfriend' on his phone. Sans face-palmed. 

"the hell is he doing...? POP THE QUESTIONNNN." Frisk scoffed. 

"You're one to talk...It took you longer AND help from Asgore." Papyrus lit up. 

"THAT'S IT! HE JUST NEEDS SOME HELP!" Frisk and Sans looked at papyrus, intrigued. 

"Go ahead." Frisk said, leaning against the doorframe, cockily. Papyrus smiled. 

"WELL I SAY WE ASK HER ON A DATE FOR HIM." Frisk hummed as Sans tapped his chin. 

"that does sound like a good idea.." Frisk smirked. 

"Guess we'll do this. You two handle the distraction. I text." Sans frowned. 

"Why you?" Frisk snorted. 

"1.I'm a human AND a girl. 2. You two are awful at texting. Especially grammar." Sans and Papyrus frowned. Frisk sighed and pulled out her phone. 

"'Hey hooman, do u want anything from the store?' all in caps." Frisk said, eyeing Papyrus, who looked away in guilt. Then she switched to Sans. 

"'hey. u home yet?' 'd8 night' 'ily2'...Come on Sans you can do better than this." Sans shrugged. 

"too lazy. OW!" Frisk smacked him, behind his skull. He rubbed the spot. Gaster eyed the kids suspiciously. They all smiled and started slowly sliding behind the wall to their left, next to the kitchen door. He shrugged and went back to texting. They all sighed. 

"fine. you text. let's go." Frisk nodded. The two skeletons went over to their father and started talking to him. Frisk pretended to walk in to get a cup of water. Gaster rolled his eye-lights and got up to follow the two. Frisk eyed the phone and as soon as he was out of view she lounged for it. She knew his password since it wasn't hard nor did he try to hide it. She opened the texts with Kat and smirked as she asked her if she was free so they can go out. She said she was and she would love. 

"But there's a problem?" Frisk mumbled to herself confused. She blinked in surprise as she saw the next text. 

"SHE HAS KIDS?!" Frisk yelled too loud as the three skeletons were coming down. 

"WHAT?!" The two kids said and Gaster face-palmed. 

* * *

"Well...I should be thanking you, you little shits. But i won't. And you will be taking care of her twins." Gaster said as he crossed his arms. The three were all looking down in guilt. 

"At least you'll get laid? What size do you have?? Need me to buy them for you?" Sans and Frisk both started snickering at what she said. Gaster groaned. 

"WHY WOULD HE WANT TO GET 'LAID'...LAYING DOWN ISN'T THAT FUN..." Frisk and Sans sighed in relief at the end of the sentence. For a second they thought they would truly lose their heads. Frisk put a hand on her chest and sighed in relief. 

"oh my goddddd...i saw my life flash before my eyes...UGHHHH!" Sans said, letting himself fall on Frisk's shoulder and burry his head there. 

"Papyrus...never scare us like that again..." Frisk said. Gaster was giving them a stern look. 

"You got lucky...Now, she will be here in an hour with her kids so we can go on our date." Frisk clasped her hands together. 

"Alright! It won't be so bad! I'm sure--" Frisk tried to say, but Gaster cut her off. 

"They're literal demons from hell. I want the house mostly intact by the time i get back." Frisk blinked and let her hands fall as she slumped down in disappointment. 

"Of course they are..." She said looking with a deadpanned expression through Gaster. And the next hour was spent helping Gaster dress nicely. Since, and i quote the children's words, 'Gaster has no taste what so ever in clothes'. And it's true. He takes Frisk shopping with him for a reason. 

"Ok ok ok...STOP HOGGING ME SO MUCH SHE'LL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!" Frisk growled. 

"PUT SOME COLOGNE ON YOU BIG BABY! SHUSH!" Frisk jumped on him and sprayed him a bit then sniffed. Sans snorted. Papyrus shook his head and face-palmed. 

"There...Jesus, you're worse than a toddler." Frisk said crossing her arms when a knock comes at the door. 

"Ah! Kat! I'm so happy you're here." Said Gaster as the kids all were wiggling their brows behind him and then they started snickering. Kat smiled. 

"I'm happy too! Thank you so much! Now...These are my kids. Uhh...will you three be alright taking care of them?" That's when they spotted the two twins holding hands. She blinked in disbelief as she looked in their eyes. She felt her soul drop. 

"Get the fucking chains..." Frisk gritted through her teeth to Sans. Sans raised an eye-brow in confusion. The two twins stepped inside. Frisk was smiling tensely. 

"These are Annie and Oliver. Please be nice kids." Kat said as Gaster and her joined hands and left. Frisk finally crossed her arms. 

"Demons." Frisk spat out. The two kids smirked. 

"Frisky~ We missed you~" Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"I should have known Kat was familiar... Tsk...Sometimes i wish we didn't have to do voluntary work for the orphanage...Used to be their baby sitter. These are known as the devil's twins. NEVER get them out of your sight. Or else--" Frisk raised her hand just as something sharp was coming for her from behind. 

"You won't get out intact. Which one threw the fucking ruler?!" Frisk said, turning around. The two kids pouted. 

"With her as our baby-sitter we're never getting rid of that guy." Frisk's eyes widened. 

"excuse me getting rid of WHO?!" Sans asked as his eye started flaring. Papyrus was frowning and crossing his arms. The three of them were a power team when needed. If these kids did one wrong step they were done for the whole night. 

"Oh come on...We won't let mom date a skeleton monster." Frisk's mouth fell open. The AUDACITY. Frisk chuckled. 

"Hell you won't you selfish brats...Your mom is one of the nicest persons we know and we care for her happiness equally to Gaster's so if you THINK we're going to let you do anything YOU'RE wrong." Frisk said frowning. Papyrus pouted. 

"I WAS TRULY HOPING WE WOULD MEET OUR STEP SISTER AND BROTHER THROUGH A MORE CIVIL WAY...BUT I SEE THEY ALREADY DISMISSED ANY DEMOCRATIC APPROACH WHEN FRISK WAS AT THE ORPHANAGE." Sans nodded. 

"it's fine, paps. they MIGHT warm up to us when they see they don't stand a chance." And the night begins. The twins were playing together on the carpet as Frisk was reading on the couch, Sans was ordering some pizza and Papyrus was doing his homework at the table. The two devil twins smirked and took out some of their toys. Frisk looked up from her book of a second as the kids were giggling. Frisk sighed. 

"Incoming three o'clock, Papyrus." She said as the kids started throwing toys. Papyrus effortlessly dodged his head. One toy however changed trajectory and Frisk smacked it with her book. She blinked in surprise as the edges stuck to the book. The toys were sharpened. 

"You little WOAH!!" Frisk's foot was tangled in a hopping chord and the kids were pulling her around the carpet. 

"Uhhh....Sans? Help?" Frisk said as the kids were now trying to tie her up completely. Sans looked at the kids and frowned, snapping his fingers and freezing them in his blue magic. They wiggled their legs who now weren't touching the ground anymore as he came and knelt down, untying Frisk. 

"this isn't how i imagine you tied up but close enough." Frisk smacked him, but then she patted his skull and kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you, lovely-bones. get the devils down now." The kids gagged. 

"Isn't she your sister...??" Annie asked. Sans shook his head. 

"gaster may be her legal guardian but that doesn't make her my sister." Frisk shrugged. 

"But he is kind of like a father figure for me." Sans shrugged. 

"eh, collateral damage then." Frisk smacked him again. The kids were lowered and were pouting since their plan was stopped. The pizza came and the three kids alongside the demons were eating pizza. That's when Frisk realized something. 

"Oh no..." She got up, emptying her plate on Sans plate and used her plated to stop the greasy food the devils were now throwing around from touching something. 

"UGHHH! WHY ARE THEY LIKE THIS! WOWIE!" Papyrus said as he grabbed one slice as it was about to hit the couch. Sans growled. 

"they're starting to really piss me off!" Sans used his magic and stopped another slice. The kids plates were empty now and the three older ones were glaring at them. 

"Oh Oh." They both said as Frisk grabbed them and put them inside a fence she installed. It was the ONE thing those two never got past. Baby fences. 

"UGHH! LET US OUT!! THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Oliver said. Frisk spurted her drink. 

"Where in the name of Prince Fluffybuns did you learn that language?!" Frisk said in disbelief. Sans groaned. 

"GREAT! now they'll blame US for it!" Papyrus frowned. 

"I HOPE I NEVER WAS SUCH A BIG BOTHER TO YOU TWO..." Frisk smiled and kissed Papyrus forehead which earned a small jealous glare. 

"Don't worry, Papy. You weren't. They're just like this because their father left. They want him back even though their mom moved on and that man was an abusive prick. I remember reading his file before taking on babysitting...Again, voluntary work at the orphanage was mandatory. " The two kids who were sitting inside the baby fenced corner frowned and looked away. Sans sighed. 

"kids are so troubled sometimes..." Sans said letting his head fall backwards on the couch. Frisk snorted. 

"Tell me about it...It's quite sad really..." Papyrus shook his head. 

"IT IS...BUT I'M SLEEPY...." Frisk smiled. 

"You can sleep on me if you want." She said and let Papyrus lean on her side. Sans was leaning on her other and the two teens were cycling through Tv programs as the two twins were talking and listening to them. 

"you think dad's doing ok...??" Frisk smiled. 

"If you got his genes? They're probably running out of the place before getting kicked out." Sans scoffed. 

"ONE. TIME. jeez... you think kat will accept us...?" Frisk shrugged. 

"Dunno...but if there's one thing i know is Gaster will leave her if she doesn't. She cares a lot about you two." Sans frowned. 

"i meant all of us, frisk..." Frisk hummed. 

"My answer still stands." The two devils groaned. The older kids ignored them. 

"Man you two are so insecure...? What the hell happened to you two? Did your mommy leave you or something???" Sans tensed up as Frisk stiffened. 

"my mom died...." Sans said looking away. 

"And you? Oh wait...They left you in that orphanage~" Annie chided. Frisk raised an eye-brow. 

"You said that they aren't dead?" Frisk said as she looked at them with dull eyes. The kids were uncomfortable. 

"O..Oh...That isn't...umm..." Frisk smirked. 

"Funny? Yeah...I know..." Frisk said as she changed the channel again. Sans growled. 

"fucking brats..." He said under his breath. 

"WE'RE NOT BRATS!" Frisk looked at them and raised an eye-brow. 

"Oh really? To me it looks like you have a loving mother who does everything for you...money...toys...And you STILL are not satisfied." The kids gritted their teeth. 

"We just want a dad!!" Frisk frowned. 

"And what's wrong with Gaster then?! He was more than happy to have you in his home! HELL HE WAS SCARED YOU TWO SHITS WOULDN'T LIKE HIM ENOUGH TO ACCEPT HIM! But nooo...You want someone that HATES you and is your family by blood. NEW FLASH! FAMILY BY BLOOD DON'T ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" Sans put a hand in front of Frisk. Papyrus was now sleeping on the couch as Frisk got up. The kids looked at her in shock. Nobody EVER stands up to what they say. 

"Family by blood....Can hate you with all the blood you share..." Frisk said as she sat back down. Sans growled again and he teleported with Papyrus. As he came down Frisk was tapping her fingers on her arm. She was mad. 

"Umm...listen we're sorry...can we...go for some ice cream and talk? No tricks." Frisk looked at the kids and then at Sans. He frowned and snarled. Frisk sighed. 

"One last chance." 

* * *

They were walking on the Surface after they teleported and woke Papyrus up as well to take the kids to the store. They were actually behaving and Frisk found it quite pleasant. So did Sans and the two devils. 

"You're not so bad..." Annie said. Frisk smiled. 

"You two as well when you actually try. See? It ain't so bad to cooperate." They all started talking and apologizing about the mean things they said. Sans was listening to what flavors the kids and Papyrus wanted when some bigger kids came in. They looked around the teens age. They shoved past the four and Frisk raised an eye-brow. 

"Excuse YOU but we were in line." Frisk said. The group laughed. 

"And what can YOU do, huh rat?" Frisk scoffed. 

"Excuse me, you talking to ME? Oh honey...No...Who lied to you that you're privileged like that?" Frisk said, giving attitude back to the guy who spoke. 

"Listen. I get it...You're with your freak friends and your two unwanted siblings and want to get back home faster for bed time. It's ok, we'll be quick. Oh and also...STAY IN YOUR PLACE! Thank you." He said as he punched her. The woman behind the register gasped as she covered her mouth. The two twins covered their mouth at the response. Frisk nodded as she turned around with a hand on her cheek and lip. 

"Repeat the part about siblings?" Frisk said as Annie and Oliver deflated. 

"Unwanted siblings..??" The guy said amused. Frisk brought her back straight and cracked her knuckles. The guys were uneasy at that. 

"Oh that's ALL i needed....I do believe there's a three strike rule...right Sans?" He smirked. 

"right again, frisk." She smiled as she turned around again. 

"Strike 1. Unwanted siblings? Sorry honey but they get more attention then your businessman daddy can give you. Money isn't everything...plus if you look at that bill in the light, it's fake." She said with a wink. The two twins beamed as Frisk took their side. 

"Strike 2. Freak friends? Ohhh I'm sorry I thought I didn't take the Tardis to go back to freaking 19th century...Man, do I need to also put a leash on them? And I do believe that one is BOYFRIEND not friend but I'm scared you'll puke on the floor." Frisk then raised up three fingers and smirked. 

"Strike 3. NEVER underestimate your opponent in a fight, got it babes? Your punch is WEAK! What do you train with? Scare-crows? Or you will get hurt from splinters~ Tsk..." Papyrus smiled. 

"ANDDDD OUT!" Papyrus said, pretending to be a fight narrator as he brought his hand down. Frisk winded back her arm and smirked. Sans hissed as he saw her. 

"they're fucked..." He said as he turned around and went further in the store. The twins tilted their heads as they watched Frisk. 

"You heard the man. Strike 3. OUT, HOE!" She punched the guy in the face so hard he twirled and fell on his friends. Sans summoned a blaster and his eye started flaring. Papyrus summoned a set of blue and orange bones. The guys were trembling. Frisk stomped her foot at the others who fled with their friend. Frisk laughed. 

"AND THAT'S ON FAMILY LOVE! PERIOD!" Frisk said as she posed. The woman at the cash register cheered. 

"For taking them out I'm giving you all free ice creams. YOU ROCK, GURL!" Said the black woman at the register. Frisk smirked. 

"It's all in my blood. Mexicans got that spicy mouth." The woman snorted. 

"I like you. Come back again!" Frisk winked and she looked at the three smaller kids of the group. 

"Come on. Ice cream's free. Don't tell me you won't take it." She said. The three jumped up and started giving their orders. Frisk looked at Sans who went over to the slushy machine and got them both slushies. They fist-bumped then high-fived down low. 

"man you're a badass." Frisk stuck her tongue out and shrugged. 

"What can i say? I'm tired. I am hot headed when i want to." Sans snorted. 

"and that's on toxic parents." Frisk did a gesture with her hand. 

"Periodddd!" Sans laughed and gave her a peck on the forehead. 

"dork." They all left the place and started walking. That's when Frisk's phone started ringing. 

"We're fucked..." Frisk said as she looked at the phone and found out that Gaster was the one calling. 

* * *

"WING! HER FACE!" Kat said as they arrived home. Frisk put a hand on her lip and cheek. It was probably swollen and bruised. Gaster pinched the bridge above his nasal cavity. 

"MOMMY! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT FRISK DID! WE WERE OUT TO GET ICE CREAM AND THESE GUYS CAME TO SAY MEAN STUFF!!" Annie said jumping up. Oliver jumped up as well. 

"AND THEN HE PUNCHED HER. AND AND AND SHE CRACKED HER KNUCKLES!! AND SHE TURNED AROUND ALL COOL AND STUFF!!" Oliver continued. 

"AND SHE THEN WENT ON ABOUT TALKING ABOUT 3 STRIKES AND AND WHEN SHE GOT TO THREE SHE DID THAT THING!!" Annie said excited. Oliver tried to wind back his arm. Frisk snorted and smiled as she leaned against the wall. Sans was holding it in with his fist. Papyrus covered his mouth at the cuteness. 

"AND THEN SHE KNOCKED THE GUY OUT WITH A SINGLE PUNCH AND HE FELL LIKE A TWIG!! THEN THESE DRAGONS HEADS AND COLORED BONES CAME AND THEY ALMOST PEED THEMSELVES AND RAN!" Frisk, Sans and Papyrus stiffened. Oops...Kat blinked at her in surprise. The three looked away. 

"THEN THE LADY AT THE CASH REGISTER GAVE US FREE ICE CREAM BECAUSE SHE WAS PROUD OF FRISK!!" The two kids were jumping around. Kat looked at Frisk and she rubbed her neck awkwardly. 

"I won't let anyone talk like that to them...Nor Sans...Nor Papyrus...Heck...Any of my friends!" Gaster sighed. 

"How was the posture of the guy?" He asked, pretending to be mad. Frisk knew that look. 

"From mediocre to horrible. His punch was amateur. Barely left a punch thanks to hard bones." Gaster nodded and pretended to look disappointed. Kat looked at Gaster with a pleading look before her picked her up in a noogie. 

"THAT'S MY GIRLLL! Did you break his jaw?!" Gaster asked excited. Sans raised his hand. 

"100% she did! oh and paps is SO getting better at his bones!" Frisk gasped. 

"OH BUT LET;S NOT FORGET THE BLASTERS! Yo you surely trained more! Have you seen the size?! It's bigger!" Papyrus frowned. 

"BUT LET'S NOT FORGET ABOUT THE COOL WAY WE SCARED THEM AWAY!!" The three bigger kids were going on and on about techniques and Frisk was showing the two how she winded back her arm and explaining why. Kat then started laughing. 

"What a power group indeed...You surely were right about these three." Gaster smiled lovingly at Kat. The kids looked unimpressed. 

"Just kiss already." They all said. The two flushed but Gaster approached with a quiet 'May i?' and they kissed. The kids were sent howling. 

"AYEEEE!! FINALLY!" The teens said as they pulled out their phones and started taking pictures. Papyrus started laughing and pulled out his own phone and climbed on their shoulders to get a better view. The twins looked at each other. 

"These three are crazier than us..." Oliver said. Annie nodded. 

"Agreed." They licked their ice creams and watched the scene unfold. 


	78. Truth or dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested and received ;) Clarissa Mata and Courtney baltezor.

"Why do we do this when we know we're bound to do something to fuck it up in some way..." Frisk says as they were all sitting in a circle with a bottle in the middle. 

"Duhh. We're playing!" Undyne said with a smirk as she twisted the bottle. It landed on Toriel. 

"Soooo Toriel spins and who it lands on will pick. Tori go!" Toriel shrugged and spun. It landed on Gorgette. 

"Truth or Dare?" Toriel asked. Gorgette shrugged. 

"Dare." Toriel smirked. 

"Drown a tequila shot like Frisk." Frisk spurted air in disbelief. 

"What?! Hold on...Who snuck tequila in?!" Louis raised his hand. 

"Frisky~ You know i'm a drinker hun." Frisk face-palmed as Sans started snickering. 

"Ayeee culo estúpido!!! Eres un tonto!!" Frisk said as she snatched the bottle from him. She frowned at it and sighed. 

"Ugh...I can't believe i'm teaching monsters to down a shot. Ok...Gorgette you ready?" She nodded as Frisk poured two shots. She handed one to the monster with snakes. The snakes hissed at the drink. Frisk tipped the glass as a sign of 'cheers' and downed it, kicking her head back. She wiped her mouth with her thumb. 

"Frisk! hit me!" Luka said. Frisk snorted and put some tequila in a glass. Instead of giving it to him, the boy kicked his head back as well and opened his mouth. 

"Inhale Luka, this will sting!" He rolled his eyes as Frisk poured the drink. They both started laughing as Louis scrunched his face up. 

"These two are insane..." Sans nodded. 

"no doubt." Gorgette looked at the two, unsure, and finally tried the drink herself. She wheezed after she did and both Frisk and Luka started laughing. 

"THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?! BLEAGH! IT BURNS!" Gorgette said. Frisk slid some water to her. 

"It isn't for everybody. SPIN THEE BOTTLE YOUR HIGHNESS." Gorgette stuck her tongue out as the bottle spinned. It landed on Luka. Frisk started snickering. 

"OH OH OH! GORGETTE COME HERE!" Gorgette leaned towards Frisk who was now laying on top of Sans to get to Gorgette. Sans didn't care since he was used to this but the others were surprised. 

"Dude! She's laying flat on your lap! No reaction, nothing?" Sans shrugged. 

"i think you guys forget we always lay together and we do also sleep together." Gorgette gasped.   


"NO WAY! LOUIS I DARE YOU TO BELLY DANCE!" Louis's mouth fell open. 

"ONE TIME! ONE! YOU TRAITOR!" Luka yelled. Frisk got up and winked at Louis as Luka got up as well. The song he was supposed to dance to was no other than Bum bum by Mohamed Ramadan. Frisk was howling with laughter as Luka was flushing red in embarrassment. Frisk then frowned at the dancer. 

"OI! WHERE'S THE SPEED! BITCHHHH SHAKE IT!!" Frisk said as she leaned into Sans side. He was drinking his ketchup unphased. Chara raised an eye-brow. 

"You can do better?" Frisk snorted. 

"I can! He danced with me! LUKAAAA!" Louis was flushing red as he was watching Luka try to roll his hips. Frisk face-palmed. 

"That's it. I'm coming to show you how it's done. Alphys percked up. 

"I-I kind of w-want t-to try." Toriel and Gorgette both raised their hands. Frisk snorted and gestured for them to come. Frisk put her hip outwards and sat next to Luka. Luka looked at her and followed suit. Frisk shook her hips a bit. Sans choked. Undyne started howling with laughter. 

"YOOO I GOTTA TRY!" Chara said as she got up as well. Asriel groaned. 

"Chara noooo..." The girl were trying to follow suit with Frisk. She was going quite slow for them. 

"Didn't you say to go fast...? It looks slow." Asgore said, slurring on his words as he watched Toriel. Frisk scoffed. 

"Fast means this." Frisk started going faster with the beat. Mk blinked in surprise. 

"HOW IS SHE DOING THAT?!" Mk asked in confusion. 

"OH MY GOD! DARLING~ YOU ARE TALENTED!!" Metteton said, giggling. Frisk laughed as she stopped and they all sat down. Mettaton hummed. 

"Aren't you supposed to use your chest as well...??" The pink ghost asked. 

"...oh no...." Napstablook said. Frisk moved her chest on beat and Sans wiped his mouth, coughing. Frisk started laughing and wiped his mouth with her thumb. Sans let himself fall backwards. 

"i can die happy...." Sans said, giving a thumbs up. Frisk gestured to Luka to spin the bottle. 

"Alrighty~" Luka spinned and it landed on Mettaton. 

"OOooo. Truth or dare??" Mettaton shrugged. 

"Truth." Luka smirked. 

"Do you like anyone??" Mettaton hummed. 

"Papyrus is cute...But I am--" Sans shot up. 

"HOLD THE FUCK UP--" Frisk covered his mouth and gestured for the ghost to continue. 

"But he's too young for me...Jesus Sans...You need to chill, darling." Sans licked Frisk's hand. She looked at him unphased as she took her hand off and wiped it on his jacket. He jumped back and scrunched his face up in disgust at her. 

"ewwww..." He said. Frisk shrugged. 

"You licked me. Your fault. METTATON SPINNN!" Frisk said, throwing her hands up. Mettaton did exactly that. 

"AH~ UNDYNE~ Dare?" Undyne smirked. 

"HELL YEAH!" Mettaton chuckled as he nudged Alphy towards her.   


"7 minutes in paradise. Take them to the storage room!" The others started cheering as they put the fish and the lizard in. They could barely hear anything...Until Alphys moaned a bit and Chara spurted, howling with laughter. Frisk's mouth fell open as she looked at the door. The two came out with puckered lips. 

"NOW THAT is what i call fish lips. hah. OW!" Sans said as Undyne hit him after his comment. Frisk snorted. Undyne twisted the bottle and it started spinning. It landed on Asriel. 

"Someone hold Chara. YOU are eating her chocolate." Chara's eyes went black. 

"W H A T...?!" Frisk and Sans both jumped Chara as Undyne took out her chocolate from her inventory. 

"NOOOOO!!" Chara screamed and Asriel looked up, praying. He ate the chocolate. Chara tried to jump out from Sans and Frisk's hold but Frisk did one twist of her leg and made Chara lose her balance falling as she grabbed her and twisted her arm. 

"Sorry Chara~ But you won't kill him over chocolate." Asriel sighed in relief. 

"I've never been more grateful in my life that Frisk's a badass." The next bottle spin landed on Frisk who had to drink ketchup. She raise an eye-brow amused. 

"It's not as bad as i rememberd." She said nodding. Sans shrugged. 

"don't forget we're soul bonded baby-bones." He said. 

"Ok okkkk Frisk twist it!" Louis said. Frisk smirked and twisted the bottle. It landed on Asgore.

"Dare." Frisk covered her mouth and started howling with laughter. 

"NOOO I CAN'T DO THE ONE I WANTED FOR LOUIS AND LUKAAA..." Asgore raised a brow. 

"Why not do it with us." Frisk hissed and bit her lip. She sighed.   


"Fineee....Toriel hold this paper cup in your mouth." Luka and Louis spurted and started laughing. Chara made an 'o' with her mouth. Frisk made Toriel sit up. She tilted Asgore's head back then made Toriel tilt forward, the drink spilling in Asgore's mouth. Then she pressed them together making them kiss. Frisk winked. Asgore and Toriel wree red as Toriel sat the cup down properly. The bottle landed on Sans. He shrugged. 

"dare." Luka smirked. 

"Storage room." Asgore said proudly. Frisk snorted.   


"You shove me in there with mister pervert and I won't come out a virgin." The teens started laughing. Sans shrugged. 

"she ain't wrong." Luka smirked. 

"I will take the lead. Toriel did the mouth thing but you have a chest." Frisk's eyes widened. 

"You're serious..." Frisk said, her face flushing a bit. Luka nodded. She pulled off her sweater, leaving her in a black tank top, and waited. Luka smirked as he filled a plastic cup and put it between-- Sans froze. Oh....OH! OH GOD-- Undyne covered her mouth in shock. When Sans realized he started chuckling which made Frisk giggle as well. They were way too comfortable with each other. Yeah they would blush a bit but they didn't mind it. Really....And that says a lot. Frisk climbed on him and put her hands around her neck. He let his head fall back and she tilted forward and boom the drink was gone. She took the cut out, threw it out and kissed him. Frisk smirked. 

"Tequila huh? Who spiked his drink?" Frisk said raising a brow. Sans chuckled as he had a hand on her waist. 

"it's not as bad now that we're soul bonded." Frisk shrugged. 

"You're right. You must have gotten my tolerance." She said, getting off. Chara pointed at them. 

"SEE THAT?! THAT'S HOW I WANT TO END UP!" Asriel face-palmed. 

"I'M RIGHT FUCKING HERE!" Chara frowned at him. 

"WELL FUCK YOU THAT'S WHAT!!" The next of the night were dumb dares. Undyne had to eat fish. Alphys had to show her favorite hentai. Frisk had to go all the way to waterfall and jump in doing a dive. Sans had to jump off the roof and Toriel had to scare some kids with small fire works. Chara has been chased for climbing on the Christmas tree in Snowdin. Asriel stole from Grillby's and Asgore had to do the chicken dance in public. As for the spicy ones: Luka and Frisk both had to lap dance. Usually the spicy ones went to Frisk and Sans since they seemed the only comfortable ones doing things as in putting their hands in places they shouldn't or making out. Until they heard the sound of the car in the garage. Gaster was back. Sans took the alcohol and threw it out in the river behind the house using his blue magic. Frisk quickly put on a Disney movie and they all sat on the couch or around it. As Gaster and Papyrus walked in Gaster narrowed his eyes and inspected the kids. That is until he tripped on the chord for the speakers connected to the Tv and immediately the last song they put started playing. Frisk hissed as it was a lap dance song. The kids all scattered as Gaster started yelling. 

"YOU ALL ARE GROUNDED!! DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE MY KIDS OR NOT! AND SANS YOU BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED MY FLOWER!!" Frisk looked at Sans and they both teleported to her room. They were doomed. The kids all left to go home. Let's just hope Gaster isn't a tattletale. 


	79. Tweet like a pretty bird and play like a rock-star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking through my comments and HOLY FUCK! I got like 4 chapters ready to post now. I take them chronologically so don't worry if it will take a bit for your idea to come. XD MERRY CHRISTAMS TO ME! I GOT SUGGESTIONS AS PRESENTS. These ideas are all great. Thank you so much for the support <3 you are all the best ^^  
> This suggestion was made by Clarissa Mata.

"Where the hell are they pulling the budget for these?" Frisk said, frowning at the poster Chara was dangling. It was a singing and playing competition. Sans and Frisk already knew Chara would probably come to them with something they could do together. They were one hell of a theme. 

"Like I care. I want the money." Chara said with a shrug, floating around, above hers and Sans desk. Louis and Luka snorted. 

"You guys always are in because of money." The other three teens looked at the two boys. 

"Yes." They said with twinkles in their eyes. 

"I am surely going to win this competition!" Said a girl as she played with her hair, accidently hitting Chara in the face with it. She spurted and scrunched her face up at her. Frisk raised an eye-brow. 

"Isn't this the bitch that picked on you because of the lighter spots of skin on your face...?" Frisk asked, crossing her arms, as she looked at the girl. Louis scoffed. 

"It is..." Frisk smirked. 

"I'm in just to crush that pretty ego." The girl turned around. 

"Excuse you. What ego will you be crushing? Yours? hahahaha!" Frisk pointed at the girl and gave Sans a knowing look. He snorted. The girl frowned. 

"What's so funny...?" Frisk shrugged. 

"Nothing...Nothing..." Next thing she knew, Frisk was behind her. 

"Only that pitiful confidence. You touch Louis? Might as well touch that pride of yours." She said with a wink, her eyes glowing red. Sans smirked. Chara giggled. The two boys looked at the girl satisfied. She scrambled away from the desk and went to her seat. 

"Man, i love scaring mentally stable teens." Frisk said, straightening her back. The joints popped, making a small sound that made Sans shudder. 

"ugh...i hate when your bones do that." Frisk scoffed and cracked her knuckles. Sans scrunched his face up. 

"you're banished from this desk." Frisk started laughing. 

* * *

"NO WAY! IT'S ANIME THEMED!!" Frisk said laughing as finally, the theme of the competition came out. Alphys clapped her hands. 

"T-That's wonderful!" Some girls scoffed, one of them being Louis' bully. 

"Ew. Chinese cartoons." Frisk and her friends twisted their heads faster then light itself. Frisk was almost sure she may have broken something. But now duty called. 

"What is wrong with anime?!" Undyne said, aggressively at the girls. The girls all backed away, apart from Louis bully. 

"It's so dumb! Ugh! I tried watching it. It's awful." Frisk snorted. 

"You CLEARLY never tried anime. It's written all over you in neon lights. Now stop judging other's interests and screw off." The girl frowned. 

"I am sure maybe Sans agrees with me! H-he plays football!" Sans spurted. 

"hell no. i binge anime with her on a daily basis. you can try again though." He said as he shrugged and pointed at Frisk who stuck her tongue out at the girl. The bully looked at her friends who were now sitting quietly further away. She frowned and looked at everyone at the monster table. 

"That guy!" She said pointing at Luka. He snorted and put his hands together doing a jutsu technique. 

"Try again." he said smirking. The girl even looked at Louis. He cracked his fingers like Kaneki. 

"Sorry. Nope." The girl then looked at Toriel. She shook her head and put her fist on her chest. 

"Still waiting for season 4." The girl gritted her teeth and looked at Gorgette. 

"Sorry...But no." She pulled out her key-chain which was literally a bundle of Lucy's keys from Fairy Tail. The girl was starting to get angry. 

"W-What about the prince? He surely can't be watching it too!" Asgore inhaled. 

"Water breathing technique 1." The girl has her hands balled into fists. She looked at Chara. Chara covered her face with a hand. 

"Nani...?" She asked, angrily. The girl then looked at Mk and Asriel who were sitting there, watching the whole thing, alongside their ghosts friends. Mettaton snorted. 

"Oh darling... I think it's obvious we all watch anime." He said with a sly smile. Asriel pulled pulled out a joker card and held it between two fingers. Mk said 'Kisamada, Dio' in a very deep voice. Mettaton started doing small dances. Napstablook pulled out his phone and showed he was listening to anime music. The girl was so mad she was about to scream. You could practically hear her gritting her teeth together. 

"You're all losers! Tsk! Football players are meant to be cool." She said to Sans. Frisk raised an eye-brow amused. 

"And i'm pretty sure Barbie dolls are meant to look pretty." She said, almost growling. Sans covered his mouth with his fist and looked with wide sockets at Frisk. Undyne was sent howling with laughter. 

"You tell them Frisk!" Asriel said as he threw his fist up. Chara laughed. 

"What did you call me?" Frisk hummed. 

"Yeah i was too nice...A brats doll." She got up and flipped the bird as she exited the room. Sans hissed. 

"you just got dunked on~" He said with a wink and he teleported. 

* * *

"i'm lucky you actually made me learn how to play drums huh?" Sans said as he twisted the stick between his phalanges. Frisk was at her lunch-pad, getting the beat going. They wanted to play the song from Demon slayer. It was a cool song plus it used the instruments they knew how to play. 

"You still on about how we were supposed to use the trombone in your wardrobe instead?" Sans snorted. 

"i had valid reasons, you know?" Frisk started laughing. That's when they heard three set of stairs approaching her room. Frisk already knew what was happening-- 

"WE'RE HERE!" The twins exclaimed as they entered her room. 

"Hello, brats." Frisk said, amused. The two twins, who came with Papyrus, now were puffing their chests in pride. Frisk chuckled. 

"What are you two doing here anyway? Are Kat and Gaster out on a date again?" Papyrus shrugged. 

"MORE OR LESS...THEY'RE ACTUALLY AT THE CORE NOW." Sans stuck his tongue out in distaste. The older girl bent towards the laptop and started scrolling. Sans watched her with the corner of his eye-lights. The two twins looked at each other unimpressed. 

"Pervert." They both announced. Frisk looked back at Sans with an annoyed look. He looked away, rubbing his neck-bone, awkwardly. 

"We want to listen to you play! Come on!" Frisk and Sans both smiled as she hit play. They hoped the twins will like it. And she hoped the guys from the competition got the cut out version of the song. There was a part that Frisk didn't want to sing since she thinks it's a bit of a so called 'flex'. She skipped that part but the three kids seemed to enjoy the rest of it. 

"YOU WILL SURELY WIN!" The three said at the same time. Frisk and Sans looked at each other and smirked. 

"We know~" They both said. 

* * *

Backstage. They were listening to the girl that they got in a fight with. She SUCKED. Frisk and Sans had to actually cover their ears. As she got off the stage and the boy she unfortunately convinced to team up with her came, he looked at them. 

"I so hope you'll actually show her...Jesus Christ...I feel offended..." Frisk smiled at the boy as he passed them. She was fidgeting. They were up next. Sans chuckled. 

"you ok there baby-bones...?" Frisk nodded. 

"Do you think they'll like it?" Sans gave her a quick kiss. 

"i don't care as long as i get to perform with you." She smiled. 

"We're here to dust someone's ego not for you to get cheesy." Sans pouted and put a hand on his chest. 

"you wound me frisky..." She giggled and Sans grabbed her hand. That's when he felt her bracelet brush against him. He smiled and pulled out his necklace. Frisk side-eyed him and smiled at the gesture. Finally they heard their name get called. Frisk pulled Sans after her on the stage. They both took their place. Frisk put on her guitar and was thankful that they put a small support for her lunch-pad. The song started. Frisk got closer to the mic. 

"Tsuyoku nareru riyuu wo shitta  
Boku wo tsurete susume" Sans smirked. The sound of a piano came. He raised his sticks and finally he started playing with Frisk who was strumming the electric guitar. She stopped, leaving only him and the beat they made. 

"Dorodarake no soumatou ni you  
Kowabaru kokoro furueru te wa  
Tsukamitai mono ga aru  
Sore dake sa  
Yoru no nioi ni (I'll spend all thirty nights)  
Sora nirandemo (Staring into the sky)  
Kawatte ikeru no wa jibun jishin dake  
Sore dake sa" Frisk took a deep breath. Sans took his sticks off the drums. He loved hearing Frisk sing. 

"Tsuyoku nareru riyuu wo shitta  
Boku wo tsurete susume  
  
Dou shitatte!" They both now were playing their instruments. 

"Kesenai yume mo tomarenai ima mo  
Dareka no tame ni tsuyoku nareru nara  
Arigatou kanashimi yo  
Sekai ni uchinomesarete makeru imi wo shitta  
Guren no hana yo sakihokore  
Unmei wo terashite" They played a bit without the beat but soon it came back. Frisk strumming the chords gently from time to time and the drums drowning them out enough. 

"Inabikari no zatsuon ga mimi wo sasu  
Tomadou kokoro yasashii dake ja  
Mamorenai mono ga aru  
Wakatteru kedo  
Suimenka de karamaru zenaku  
Sukete mieru gizen ni tenbatsu  
Tell me why, Tell me why, Tell me why, Tell me...  
I don't need you!  
Itsuzai no hana yori  
Idomi tsudzuke saita ichirin ga utsukushii!" They both started playing harder. But that's when Sans noticed something. It wasn't their cut version. And Frisk noticed too. 

"Ranbou ni shikitsumerareta togedarake no michi mo  
Honki no boku dake ni arawareru kara  
Norikoete miseru yo  
Kantan ni katazukerareta mamorenakatta yume mo  
Guren no shinzou ni ne wo hayashi  
Kono chi ni yadotteru!" Sans froze just like he should have but not only because of that. The last note left everyone stunned. Her voice was beautiful but DAMN. The beat was calming. 

"Hito shirezu hakanai chiriyuku ketsumatsu  
Mujou ni yabureta himei no kaze fuku" He came back to his senses and got ready to hit the drum. 

"Dareka no warau kage dareka no nakigoe  
Daremo ga shiawase wo negatteru" He smirked at her as he started drumming. 

"Dou shitatte  
Kesenai yume mo tomarenai ima mo  
Dareka no tame ni tsuyoku nareru nara  
Arigatou kanashimi yo!"Frisk held the note out. Sans chuckled to himself at that. Even without the cut version she managed. 

Sekai ni uchinomesarete makeru imi wo shitta  
Guren no hana yo sakihokore  
Unmei wo terashite!!" Frisk sang and Sans almost cheered for her over the silence of the crowd. 

"Unmei wo terashite!!" Sans hit the drum dramatically at the end and Frisk giggled. The crowd was silent before everyone exploded. Frisk jumped up and Sans got down from his seat on the drums. Frisk then jumped in his arms and he twirled her around. They both bowed down and left the stage laughing. They hugged one more time. 

"FRISK! jesus christ, you were AWESOME! why did you say to cut out that part?! you did it perfectly!!" She chuckled. 

"It was luck...BUT YOU DID AWESOME WITH THE DRUMS! YOU CAME RIGHT ON THE TEMPO AND BEAT!" Sans laughed and kissed her. Someone coughed behind them. Sans groaned. 

"come onnnnn...what?!" He said aggressively at the person who coughed which was one of the teacher's supposed to take them to the waiting room. Frisk snorted and started laughing as Sans looked away in embarrassment. They both made their way to the waiting room where they were greeted by Gaster, Papyrus, the twins and Kat. 

"Wow....That was awesome you two!!" Kat said hugging them. The teens eyes widened and they mouthed to Gaster 'She's a keeper'. Frisk giggled. 

"Thank you! I was so scared..." That's when Kat stepped back and their friends made their way in the room. They all jumped in on a group hug. 

"WE'RE SO GETTING THE MONEY AGAIN! WE'RE GETTING WINGS THIS TIME!" Chara said. Asriel laughed. 

"There's no way they aren't winning." Frisk smiled at Sans and he winked. 

* * *

And it was right. Now they all were sitting in the living room, eating wings and talking while watching a movie. Fuzzy drinks were being passed and candies were being shared. Kat looked at Gaster amused. 

"Is this how your life is usually like?" She asked him. He laughed. 

"Pretty much. Since Frisk, anyways." Kat leaned Gaster and smiled. 

"I could get used to this...It's fun." Frisk covered her mouth in shock as she looked at the other 4 kids that were affected by this. They all were staring at each other grinning and with wide eyes. Technically what she was implying was- OH MY GOD! 

"Yeah...I could too." Frisk's mouth fell open and the other 4 beamed. Sans and Frisk looked at each other with a knowing look. They gestured to Gaster to watch them and they kissed. Gaster flushed. The others in the room caught onto what they wanted and they all started silently cheering Gaster. He put a hand under Kat's chin and they kissed. Sans and Frisk started laughing and they were laughing with their backs against each other. The two twins climbed on top of Papyrus and the other kids cheered. Kat and Gaster flushed. Chara snapped her fingers and pointed at them. 

"I want a biss. HIT ME!" Chara said. Asriel laughed. The two narrowed their eyes at them. Louis and Luka shrugged. 

"If they won't give a redo we will." Louis kissed Luka and the whole room went crazy. Asgore looked at Toriel, hopeful. Toriel sighed. 

"Fine." They kissed as well. Undyne grinned at Alphys and the poor lizard monster didn't even get to answer. Soon enough everyone was kissing apart from Sans and Frisk. 

"wanna give them a scare...?" Sans said with a grin. Frisk nodded and she knew what to do. She got on his lap and everyone watched dumbfound as Frisk winked and he saluted and they teleported in Frisk's room. The sound of a door being locked could also be heard. 

"SANS GILBER GASTER YOU BRING BACK MY FLOWER RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Frisk snorted. 

"SORRY WE'RE BUSY! GOTTA BEAT IT!" Frisk yelled. Sans went howling with laughter. Gaster started stomping on the stairs. Frisk and Sans were laughing on the bed with their DS in the air. 

"I MEANT BEAT MY HIGH-SCORE!!" Frisk said as Gaster broke down her door. The two were still laughing. Frisk wheezed. 

"jesus BREATH!" Sans said, wiping his sockets. Gaster frowned at both of them as he used his magic to put the door back. 

"I hate you both." They smiled.

"WE LOVE YOU TOO~!" They said from behind the door. 


	80. A crazy baby scientist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brooo i can't even- You guys are the best. I am so happy for all the support i have been getting! Tip of the hat for you. Jesus Christttt you're all amazing! <3  
> Suggestion by Jack_Marrow and Courtney baltezor.

"Hey Gaster i need to borrow some wires for a robot i want to build--" Frisk froze dead in her tracks. She looked at the floor and blinked in surprise. 

"Noooo...." Frisk said, snickering. There was a sleeping Gaster baby on the floor. He was sleeping in his lab coat. Frisk covered her mouth and looked at the adorable baby skeleton. 

"awww!!" Frisk picked Gaster up and he woke up, confused. 

_"What the- ...Frisk...??"_ But all it came out was babbling. Frisk giggled. 

"Hi~ Gaster! Awwww! Who's a cute baby~" Gaster frowned.

 _"Baby..? What the hell is she on about- OH MY GOD I'M A BABY!"_ Frisk saw the panic on the baby's face and started rocking him. 

"Shhh...It's ok..." Gaster's sockets started feeling heavy. 

_"Damn it....she's good with kids....can't....stay...awake...."_ A small snoring sound came from Frisk's shoulder and she smiled. 

"Thank God we went shopping that one time...Or THIS would have been a disaster." 

* * *

Sans was howling with laughter at the sleeping Gaster baby. 

"NO WAY! THAT IS MY DAD?! BUAHAHAH!!" Gaster woke up again and scrunched his face up at the volume of his son's laughter. He groaned. Frisk's eyes widened and she picked Gaster up. Sans shut up looking at the baby with a jealous look. 

"You woke him up, Sans!" Frisk said, frowning at Sans. Sans blinked in surprise and his mouth fell open at how she was baby-ing Gaster. He felt jealous. Gaster smirked. 

_"With this...I can hog Frisk for all day without seeming suspicious! Sans will be so jealous! heheheheh...It's the best plan! Don't worry my flower, today you can spend the whole day with dad!"_

"I THINK FATHER IS CUTE AS A CHILD!" Papyrus said. Frisk giggled as Gaster was now hugging Frisk. Sans growled. Gaster looked at him and stuck his tongue out doing an L shape with his thumb and finger. His son's sockets went blank and he knew it was a success. This day couldn't get better. 

* * *

Gaster was sitting with Frisk and they were playing some dumb patty cake game. Gaster however was frowning. 

_"I don't get what's happening...Stop!!!"_ Gaster put his hand forward and Frisk didn't do anything. Gaster looked relieved. Then she put her hand against his again and he frowned again. Frisk laughed. Sans was sitting in the arm-chair and his leg was bouncing in annoyance. 

"hey frisk?" he said, but Frisk ignored him. He blinked in surprise as she didn't answer. Gaster looked at Sans and smirked. He gritted his teeth. 

"friskyyyy...??" He asked again. Frisk giggled as Gaster put both hands on her cheeks. 

"You're such a cutie." She said grabbing Gaster's tiny hands. He smiled at her and babbled. Sans started tapping his foot and put his hands together in front of his mouth as he inhaled and exhaled. 

"baby-bones...??" He tried one last time. Frisk gasped and Gaster laid on top of her. 

"Awww!" She said. Sans sockets went blank. His father was seriously stealing his girlfriend. 

"friskkkk...??" He whined. Frisk looked at him. 

"Yes boo?" He sighed in relief as FINALLY Frisk payed attention to him too. Gaster was put down on the couch. She sat up and looked at him. 

"i want a kissss..." He said. And it was true. He was jealous and needed attention. Frisk giggled and got up. 

"Fine fine....Come here you big baby." She sat down on his lap and was about to kiss him when Gaster opened one of his sockets. 

_"Oh no you don't! My Frisk!"_ Gaster started crying. Frisk froze and looked back. She sighed and got up to pick Gaster up. Sans was left hanging. His sockets went blank again. Did his father just...block his move...?? Frisk was rocking Gaster. She looked at Sans with an apologetic look and walked with him to the kitchen. Sans eye started flaring. It was on old man...It was on. 

* * *

Frisk was playing with Gaster on the carpet and Sans was watching her. He didn't mind. She had gentle moves. His imagination can work with the slightest moves she did. From swaying her hips to- Ok how the hell did he get to thinking of that from her playing with his father in baby form. 

"Awww~ You're just the most adorable thing!" Sans chuckled. She really was great with kids. 

"friskkyyyy i want attention too!" Frisk gave him an amused look. 

"Don't i give you attention daily?" She said, raising an eye-brow. He pouted. 

"yeah but--" Suddenly he got interrupted by Gaster babbling. 

"Pfft- Yes Gaster?" Frisk said, looking back at the baby. Sans snarled. Gaster winked at Sans and then started playing with Frisk again. Gaster however threw something under the couch accidently. 

"Aww...What did you do..?" Frisk slid on her stomach and started searching. Sans looked down and smirked. Gaster's sockets widened. 

_"OH NO YOU DON'T!"_ Sans eyed the baby and frowned. It was clear that his look was one of 'Don't you fucking dare'. Gaster inhaled and started crying. Frisk her head and immediately slid out. She groaned. 

"Man you're a handful...I'm right here you attention seeker, shhhh..." Frisk picked him up. Gaster calmed down and narrowed his sockets at Sans. Sans sat up with his eye flaring in rage. Gaster smiled mischievously and flipped the bird at him over Frisk's shoulder. Sans mouth fell open. This can't keep happening. 

* * *

"ughhhh just eat you annoying baby..." Sans said crossing his arms. Gaster gave him an unimpressed look. Sans shrugged. 

"i'd be nicer if you weren't stealing all the attention from my girlfriend, you know?" The last word he said with his finger in Gaster's face. The baby didn't hesitate to bite. Sans cursed and immediately moved his hand. 

"you little-" Frisk coughed from the doorway. Sans froze. 

"amazing....baby...father...umm...hi frisk..." He said, sweating bullets. Gaster snickered. Frisk came in the room and took the baby food and the spoon from Sans. He put his hands up in defense and pointed at Gaster. 

"he started it." Gaster spurted, frowned and pointed at Sans. Frisk face-palmed. 

"You both are awful. Come on Gaster." She bent down and fed him, gently. Gaster's eyes widened in pleasant surprise and Sans couldn't help but snort. He was in that spot too before. Frisk is really good with kids. That's when Frisk's phone rang. She hissed. 

"One second. You feed Gaster again, ok?" Frisk gave him the stuff and ran out to answer her phone. Probably Luka calling since he always had a problem and loved to call Frisk. Sans sighed and looked at Gaster, crossing his arms. Gaster mimicked the look and pose. 

"can't you just eat it yourself?" Gaster raised a bone-brow in a way of saying 'where's the fun in that?'. Sans sighed. 

"good point...fineee..." He took the spoon and tried again. Gaster spat right in his face and threw the food right in his face and on his clothes. His eye started flaring. Gaster smirked and opened his mouth. Sans sockets widened as he realized what was happening. He lounged forward and covered Gaster's mouth. Gaster licked his hand. Sans immediately moved it and shuddered. 

"that's so gross...ew..." he said, wiping his hand. But it was now too late as Gaster started crying. Frisk came in the room and looked at the two in shock. 

"What the hell happened here?! I was barely gone for two minutes!" Frisk picked up Gaster who was now hugging her. Sans almost wanted to throw his father off the roof. 

"he started it!" Sans said again. Frisk looked at him unimpressed. Sans opened his mouth to say something else when Gaster started babbling something and pointing up. 

"Uhhh...You want to go to bed...??" Frisk asked. Gaster shook his head. He pointed up again. 

"A bath...??" Frisk asked, hoping a bit that wasn't the answer. Sans sockets went blank as Gaster nodded. 

"Uhh...Sans...do skeleton kids have-" He raised his hand. 

"not until the age of 7, no." Frisk sighed in relief. 

"Guess i can give him a bath then." Sans spurted and looked at Gaster who was smugly looking at him. 

"i'll help...need to clean myself up anyways." He said with a shrug. Frisk snorted and looked at him with a sly smile. 

"Hope you don't also expect me to bathe you as well." Sans face lit up. Gaster shook his head in disbelief at Frisk. She chuckled. 

"Come on already." She said as she gave Sans Gaster and started walking. Sans watched her for a moment and then he looked at Gaster and flipped him the bird. Gaster growled and started poking him in the sockets and nasal cavity. The whole way up the stairs they were fighting. 

* * *

"Let's clean you up then." Frisk said as she raised her hands and started taking off her sweater. It was warm and humid in the bathroom. Sans changed and washed his face. As he was wiping his face his eyes fell on Frisk as she was taking her sweater off. The tank-top was a bit rolled up, showing her abdomen. Gaster noticed Sans staring and splashed him in the eyes.

"ah! fucking-" He said, wiping his sockets. Frisk giggled. 

"He just wants to play~" Sans snarled. 

"that demon thing would never..." He said as he finally lowered his hands. Gaster babbled innocently. Frisk knelt down next to the tub and started helping Gaster. Thank god he was probably 2. Frisk was about to about to get the shower handle off when Gaster accidently splattered water on her and OH BOY didn't Sans get a nice view through her damped tanked top. She really was growing in size huh...? Sans felt his face heat up and Gaster looked at Sans with a face that was in shock. He immediately started crying. Frisk looked down at her tank top. 

"Nooo...Baby, it's ok! You didn't mean it-" Frisk sighed as Gaster didn't stop crying and got up to leave and change. Sans narrowed his eyes at Gaster. Gaster chuckled at him. 

"if you 'accidently' drawn in a tub...is it really my fault?" Gaster's sockets widened and Sans started slowly creeping towards him. That is until Frisk came back and opened the door. Sans and Gaster both looked at Frisk who was blinking in the doorway. 

"i just wanted to help..." He said, sweating bullets. Frisk beamed at that. 

"Really?! Great! Here is the body wash!" Frisk gave him a bottle, smiling and then kissed his cheekbone. Gaster narrowed his eyes at the now older skeleton. 

_"You may have won this round...But the war isn't over- BLEAGH! DON'T WASH MY MOUTH WITH THAT SHIT!"_ Gaster said, flapping his hands around in discomfort. Frisk giggled and rolled her eyes at the two. She knew they were fighting on her. It was just too fun to watch. 

* * *

Sans was alone with Gaster as Frisk was going to the bathroom. 

"i am TIRED of your shit...you have been hogging frisk...all....FUCKING...DAY!" Gaster smirked. Sans growled and then pinched the bridge above his nasal cavity. 

"so that's why i went to extreme measures..." Gaster raised an bone-brow amused. 

"i called kat over...you'll have to choose between kat and frisk." Gaster's mouth fell open as the door-bell rang and Frisk was going to open the door. Sans smirked. 

"check mate old man." He leaned back smugly with his hands behind his skull as Kat entered. Frisk and Kat were now talking and Kat rushed over to Gaster. 

"Awww! Look what your tiny genius brain did! Hahahah!" Gaster couldn't help the blush. This was utterly embarrassing. Frisk smiled. 

"Oh Frisk! Please do sit with us!" Kat invited Frisk. Sans shook his head in disbelief. Gaster beamed and looked at Sans smiling. Frisk chuckled and as she was about to say yes Sans pulled her soul with blue magic. 

"no! mine! take the baby! she stays! thank you!" Frisk looked at Sans amused as he was nuzzling her neck. Kat started laughing and Gaster was narrowing his eyes at Sans. 

_"Oh no you don't...I'm taking both!"_ He started babbling and pointing at Frisk. Kat chuckled. 

"Guess he wants us both, huh?" Frisk got up from Sans hold and picked Gaster up, Kat's hand still lingering on him. He looked at Sans over Frisk's shoulder and made an L shape, sticking out his tongue, with his fingers. Sans was mad now. 

* * *

He was angry. He just wanted Frisk for himself for at least 1 minute...EVEN A KISS WAS OK. But noooo Gaster had to be a cute baby. Fuck that shit. He teleported in the living room where Kat and Frisk were now camping with tiny baby Gaster. Papyrus was doing his homework or something. Papyrus had barely left the room the whole day anyways. poor him had a test tomorrow. He didn't know as much as Frisk and Sans. But right now he didn't care. He needed to steal Frisk. And that's what he did. He teleported inside the room and picked Frisk up, bridal style. Kat started laughing as Frisk yelped. 

"SANS! PUT ME DOWN!" He snorted. 

"hell no. see ya later, kat." The woman waved as Sans teleported with Frisk in Frisk's room. He teleported right on the bed and he was being the big spoon in the hug. Frisk scoffed. 

"Why'd you do that...?" Sans growled a bit thinking about it. 

"that old man has been hogging you the whole fucking day. now shush and let me get my girlfriend for a minute, ok? k cool." He closed his eyes as he hid his face in Frisk's hair and she started laughing. 

"I know baby, i know..." She said turning around and kissing him. He almost let it turn into making out until- 

"wait hold on what do you mean that 'you know'??" Frisk smirked and crossed her arms. 

"You think i didn't see that you and Gaster have been going at each other's throats the whole freaking time?" Sans blinked an frowned. 

"you knew?! then why the hell didn't you do anything?!" Frisk giggled. 

"It was fun to watch." Sans frowned and flushed bright blue. 

"that isn't fair!" Frisk started laughing even more. Sans then got mad and pinned her down. 

"apologize right now." Frisk stuck her tongue out and Sans leaned down to kiss her. The door opened and Papyrus was standing in the doorway. 

"...WHEN I WAS THINKING I NEEDED HELP WITH BIOLOGY I DIDN'T MEAN THIS...GROSS." Frisk spurted as Sans fell off of her and the bed with a grunt. Papyrus closed the door after them and Frisk couldn't stop laughing. Great...He made a fool of himself the whole day. But hey it was worth it. He finally got to stay with Frisk. Next day however Gaster was a blushing mess. Frisk and Sans looked at each other and smirked. 

"He slept with her." They both said, fist bumping each other as Gaster was getting coffee with milk and sugar instead of black like always. Yup...he was in the ninth cloud alright. Papyrus narrowed his sockets. 

"I'M STUCK IN A LOVERS NEST AND YOU ALL WON'T EVEN TELL ME HOW KIDS ARE MADE...SHAME ON YOU ALL!! NYEH HO HOOO!" Papyrus said as he got up and took his bag to get to his test. 

"Good luck on your test! Don't forget to text me if you need help!" Papyrus groaned. 

"I WON'T CHEAT ON MY TEST! NYEHHHHH!" Sans snorted. 

"suit yourself she's got great anatomy- i mean she's good at anatomy!" Gaster smacked him over the head and he sighed. 

"deserved that one...oops..." 


	81. Y'all are wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *happy Y/A noises*

I can't even begin with the amount of JOY i get everytime you all make suggestions. SO I HAVE AM TO BLESS U ALL WITH THE FOLLOWING LIST OF STORIES THAT ARE TO COME FROM ALL OF YOUR SUGGESTIONS IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER. Cuz i luv u~ 

_~~ **(Y/A TOTALLY doesn't re-read every comment and smiles like a baboon )** ~~ _

**~~ (SHUT UP, PIDGE! YOU'RE FROM A DIFFERENT FREAKING FANDOM!!) ~~ **

Now children...SHALL WE? -EHEM- 

1.20 questions played by our lovely duo and a cockblock from Gaster. Prepare the bleach. 

2.The date between Kat and Gaster wher our little children pulled a James Bond AND TERRIBLY FAILED~ 

3\. The switch of bodies. It's CHAOS! But i promise you that this story is set only on 3 pairs of people...Even if they all switch bodies. I promise you won't forget who is who. Because i will let you know who is who...Literally their partner. BOOTIFUL!

4\. Papyrus our greatest bean is in the spotlight...With our lovely duo playing the overprotective brothers role~ Let's just say KIDS ARE MEAN!

5\. Gaster blasters~ Frisk gets a nice little present from Gaster...which she may or may not improve using her own magic. They'll have to get some dog food for this one. 

6.Baby Papyrussss~ Nyeh heh hehs into Frisk's care and makes Sans mad. Thank go Papyrus is cute and is his little bro or else he'd be shipped to Africa in a box. 

7\. le'exchage of souls. Where Sansy boy needs holy water and gets his second cockblock...BUT FROM PAPYRUS?! (i get ideas fast my dudes) 

8\. And lastly a father and son...straying away from God because oh Lord they like the wrong people- i mean wut-? 

I'm looking forward to these actually. Stay tuned and let's not forget that my comments are your grounds! Leave your suggestions! Again...I APPRECIATE YOUR SUPPORT! 


	82. Did you say 20 questions...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the first one bby~ WOOOOO! This is worse than the dream machine...ayeeee....Suggestion by Clarissa Mata.

"I'm so boredddd..." Frisk said as she was slumped over the couch with her feet on Sans lap. He cracked open one of his sockets as he was relaxing with his feet on the coffee table. 

"so what do you wanna do? paps and gaster are out shopping." Frisk pouted and then raised an eye-brow. 

"How about '20 questions'...?" She asked. Sans raised an bone-brow and snorted. 

"that game where you ask a person 20 questions...? sure i guess. we have nothing else to do. wanna go to your room though? your feet is getting between my ribs- STOP WIGGLING IT!" Frisk started laughing as they teleported. She turned and was now face-flat on her bed. Sans chuckled. 

"ok baby-bones. ya start." She gave him a thumbs up and flopped herself on her back this time. 

"Okkkk...hmmm...What's the last thing you shoplifted?" Sans snorted. 

"a box of condoms." Frisk spurted. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He laughed. 

"i filled them with water while you were in detention and threw them off the school." Frisk's eyes widened. 

"THAT'S HOW YOU GOT IN DETENTION! OH MY GOD!" He nodded. 

"Uhhh....Shit no good questions are coming to mind...How often do you check me out?" Sans hummed as he tapped his chin, his other hand still behind his skull. 

"uhhh...i kinda lost count...YOU'RE PRETTY OK? and you bend down a lot." Frisk frowned, blushing and pulled her sweater up a bit just in case. 

"Ok...Favorite emoji?" Sans looked at her unimpressed and she laughed. 

"I know i know...i have no good questions..." He shrugged. 

"handcuffs or free?"

"Handcuffs- WAIT A SECOND!" He started laughing. 

"OH MY GOD! NO WAY!" Frisk flushed and hit him with her pillow. He snorted and breathed to calm down. 

"ok ok ok...i wasted one, you go." Frisk narrowed her eyes at him. 

"You're the worst, you know? Ok...Uhhh i guess i could ask something similar. Would you prefer someone riding it or you going in?" She said with a smirk. He spurted and Frisk was sure he put the pillow there on pourpose. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Frisk frowned. 

"YOU ASKED IF I LIKED HANDCUFFS!" He groaned.

"...ride...." She laughed as he looked away, flushing. Sans frowned at her. She smirked. 

"Ok ok ok...hmmm...Would you rather...Have Gaster walk in on us or Papyrus??" She asked, amused. Sans looked at her in disbelief. 

"FRISK!...certainly paps...." He answered. Frisk smirked. 

"How many kids~?" Sans spurted in surprise. 

"...i don't know...i'm fine with any..." Frisk smiled at that answer and giggled. He sighed as he looked at her. 

"you're seriously out to get me huh...?" She winked and stuck her tongue out. 

"No worries you have only 14 questions left." he groaned. 

"fuck you." She winked. 

"Fuck me indeed. Now. Tits or ass?" He screamed in the pillow and then went silent. 

"dunno...i only check you out...ALSO! I REGRET ASKING YOU THAT QUESTION I OPENED AN PANDORA BOX!" Frisk giggled. 

"13 left. Next. Size for condoms?" Sans flushed bright blue. 

"FRISK!" She raised an eye-brow. 

"Don't tell me you never measured it?" Sans gritted his teeth. 

"...i won't deny it...BUT I'M NOT ANSWERING THAT QUESTION!" She shrugged. 

"Judging by how big that buldge of yours gets- I'd say you got quite the shotgun there-" He smacked her with his pillow. 

"BUAHAHAH! Man i love messing with you." He rolled his eyes. 

"Ok...12. Did you know that bitch Stacy has a thing for you and it's been bugging me for weeks now?" She said, frowning. Sans laughed. 

"really?! that's so gross...may i blast her?" Frisk spurted. 

"I'm supposed to be the one doing any shit like that!" He shrugged. 

"i hate her a lot...possibly since she snitched on us when we pulled that prank." Frisk nodded. 

"Facts. 11. Would you rather..." Sans scrunched his face up. 

"i already know this is bad..." She laughed. 

"Calm down, you coward. What is a cause that is worth dying for?" He hummed. 

"protecting you. next." She gasped and made goo-goo eyes. 

"Really~?" She asked, happily. He laughed. 

"of course you dummy." She giggled. 

"Love youuuu~ Ok ok ok...11. What is the biggest lie you told Gaster?"

"i promise you i didn't watch frisk shower....?" Frisk shot up like burned. 

"WHEN WHAT AND HOW?!" She asked in disbelief. He sunk down. 

"it was by accident....but...i may or may not have walked in..." Frisk hissed. 

"SO THAT'S WHAT I HEARD YOU PERVERT!" Sans snorted and then gasped. 

"OH! no wait my biggest lie was that i didn't hit the mailbox with the car." Frisk face-palmed. 

"SO YOU DID IT! COWARD!" he shrugged. 

"it's better than getting my ass blasted. " She growled. 

"Fine. 10. Favorite moment?"

"hmmm...probably when we both confessed at the same time?" Frisk giggled. 

"That's so sweet...Ok. 9. Moment you regret the most...??" Sans frowned. 

"letting that bitch take you back to that hell hole." Frisk looked down and sighed. 

"8. Class you hate most?" Sans scoffed. 

"geography no doubt. too much for my lazy brain." Frisk looked at him unimpressed. 

"You know almost all the theory in quantum physics...and you just- fair enough." He snorted. 

"Ok. 7. favorite relative. I do not count. Go." He hummed. 

"paps no doubt." Frisk nodded. 

"Fair enough. 6. Favorite friend?" He frowned. 

"that's hardddd....uh. toriel. she laughs at my puns." She smiled and laughed. 

"Fair enough. 5. hmm..." She tapped her chin in thought. He leaned back and closed his eyes. 

"Have you ever...." Sans snorted. 

"bet you're going to ask something dumb like if i ever masturbated." Frisk looked at him and blinked. He opened his sockets and stared at her. 

"oh no no no- i meant that as a joke!" Frisk narrowed her eyes. He snarled. 

"you know the answer is positive- MOVE ON!" Frisk snorted. 

"No shame in that. Hormones." He rolled his eye-lights and looked away, crossing his arms. 

"Ok. 4. Why the fuck did you lie about eating my tiramisu?" Sans spurted. 

"how the hell did you know?!" Frisk gave him a dead-panned look. 

"We're bonded dip shit." He sighed. 

"i'd get my ass beat." She snarled. 

"Of course you would have! You dumbass! COME HERE!" She jumped on him and he laughed as they were playfully fighting. He leaned against the wall with her on him. Their eyes met for a second and they stopped. He didn't even realize the position they were in. He involuntary slipped his hands around her waist as she slid hers around his neck. He smiled at her and she did as well. Why was he so drawn to her lips right now...?

"3....umm....how do you feel right now...?" He shook his head slowly. 

"i...don't know...." They stared in each other's eyes for a second. The hell was even happening...?

"2....do you..."

"....yeah...." She leaned closer. 

"1....can i....?"

"heh...you never need to ask..." They kissed and for some reason it was like a flame ignited in their souls. Heh...he liked this game...Seems the bond was doing it's effect right now. She was pressed against him and they just wouldn't part away. He was pretty sure humans needed air...but neither pulled away. She leaned back for a few seconds...which seemed a few seconds too long and they kissed again as he slid down a bit. He didn't know what was happening...Or what the fuck that soul bond was doing....But he guessed it was thanks to this game and the fact he finally opened up some more instead of being so closed off. She knew all his secrets already....but he never whole heartedly looked forward to opening up like with these stupid games. For him right now? All that mattered was that she was in his arms. He didn't even realize he slid his hands under her shirt- that is until he felt her knee between his legs and the door flew open. Both of them jumped and Frisk threw herself back at the speed of light. Gaster was standing in the door blinking. 

"...."

"...."

"...."

"OOF...YOU GUYS MESSED UP." Said Papyrus who was also in the door, behind Gaster. 

"Uhhh...Hi....Gaster...." He frowned. Did he just get cockblocked by his father. 

"....Sans?" he said as he snapped his neck in his direction and Sans stiffened. He felt all his sins crawl on his spine. 

"y-yeah...?" He asked, his voice cracking. 

"You have 5 seconds to run and get your hands off of Frisk. Got it?" He nodded and gulped. 

"y-yes sir...uhhh...BYE!" He teleported away. Frisk fidgeted with her fingers on the bed and looked at the walls around. 

"I'll just...Go to the bathroom..." She said as she slowly walked to her bathroom and closed the door after her. Gaster face-palmed. Papyrus laughed. 

"WOWIE...I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WOULD BE THIS EMBARRASED BY KISSING!" Gaster sighed. 

"Papyrus...i really need to have the talk with you..." 


	83. A wonderful date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another lovely suggestion by Clarissa Mata.

"Stop being so impatient ok? Your soul trait literally says you're the opposite." Sans groaned. 

"if we want to catch their freaking date we need to hurry! why did they need to have afternoon classes..." Frisk rolled her eyes. Papyrus laughed. 

"I AM SURE THERE IS NO PROBLEM." Papyrus said, patting his brother's back. The three were here because they decided they will be spying on their parents/guardian on their date. The twins were supposed to come to their house anyways. Kids exited cheerfully the school, followed by a teacher and multiple children. The three still waited. Kids were side eye-ing them. Let's be honest: Seeing a human that looked like Frisk with two skeletons wasn't a normal sight for kids. Not to mention some of her scars created lighter spots on her face now. She almost looked like Louis. But he had it way worse and it was a biological problem. Adults were gathering to pick up kids as well. However Frisk spotted a familiar face in the crowd. 

"Shit- It's the girl from the ice-cream place with a guy that looks older." Frisk whispered. Sans looked off to the side and scoffed. 

"bitch..." Papyrus scoffed as well. 

"FIRST. LAMGUAGE. SECOND. I CAN AGREE." the three finally spotted the twins coming. As they spotted them, Annie and Oliver ran to the. Frisk opened her arms and pulled them both in a hug. 

"FRISKY!" A girl came from behind them and pushed past them, hitting Annie in the shoulder, as she went to the girl from the ice-cream shop. Frisk frowned. 

"hey! That's my sister!" Oliver said. It was clear he took the role of being the older twin seriously. The boy that came with the entitled brat of a girl and her sister stepped forward. 

"Shut it kid." The parents looked nervous. The teacher came closer to try to warn them about something. Sans put his hand up at the teacher. 

"do not worry about us, miss." Frisk looked the boy up and down. 

"So you're their older brother? What example do you set?" The boy smirked. 

"A good one and so do you~ Damn mommy look at your body~" The parents looked away. One mom wanted to step in. Frisk looked at the kids and knelt down. 

"What do you say we should do, huh kids? The big kids got this~" The twins smirked. 

"Papy! Pick one or two?" The twins said. Papyrus hummed. 

"2." Papyrus said, cheerfully. 

"Mess him up." Annie said throwing her hands up. Oliver laughed and cheered. The girl from the ice-cream shop gasped. 

"T-Tommy..." She tried to warn him but he was laughing at Frisk. 

"What can you do?" Frisk looked at the parents. Sans and Papyrus stepped forward. Frisk cracked her knuckles. Sans and Papyrus smirked as their eye-lights flared: one's blue and the other's orange. 

"Man you're a pest...no worries...We can deal with you. 5 seconds to apologize. Now." Frisk put her fingers up. 

"1." The guy flipped the bird.

"Hey that's not nice!" Annie said.

"Shut it you mistake of a child! Your parent is dating a filthy skeleton!" Frisk's eyes widened. She turned around nodding. Sans summoned a blaster and Papyrus was spinning a set of bones. 

"oh buddy...you. messed. up. something wrong with our dad?" Sans said as the guy backed away in horror. Papyrus chuckled. Frisk turned around with red eyes as the kids were hugging her legs. 

"Wanna repeat that, bastard?" Frisk said with a dark look. The boy stepped back even more, almost tripping. The parents and teacher looked up. Cautiously and scared, but they did look up. 

"I-I..." Frisk smirked. 

"Sorry...Time's up~" She jumped up and brought her foot down over his back. As he was bent down, she hit him in the face with her knee and swept her foot in his ankles throwing his balance off. Sans grabbed him with his blue magic. The guy kicked Frisk. The two twins gasped. 

"FRISK!" they said. Sans sockets went blank as Papyrus almost dropped his bone. Frisk blinked in surprise and wiped her mouth with her thumb. 

"Nice kick..." She said before she winded back her arm and threw the punch which left him almost knocked out. She spat on the ground and turned toward the kids. 

"Put him down Sans." She said, firmly. He shrugged and let him go. He felt with a thump and an 'oof'. The kids jumped in her arms. She smiled. 

"Glad to see you're ok. Sans, carry him to a bench." Frisk said. Sans rolled his eye-lights and put him on the bench next to the parking lot. Papyrus put his hands on his hips in triumph. The teacher approached them cautiously. 

"Uhh...H-hello. I'm Annie's and Oliver's teacher." Frisk looked at the woman and smiled kindly. Sans was making the two kids float around, having one hand behind his skull and the other was waving around, as Papyrus was running circles underneath the kids and the three were playing. 

"Oh hi. Sorry about that." The teacher blinked in surprise at the change in demeanor. 

"O-Oh! No problem! Thank you for that! He was a huge bad influence to the kids." Frisk smiled. 

"It's fine. Now, you wanted to talk?" The woman nodded. 

"About the twins..."

* * *

"man you two are smart. i'm so glad you're pulling pranks." Sans said as they walked in with hoods. They sat at a table and Frisk started scanning the perimeter. 

"Spotted 'em." Sans raised a bone-brow and looked in their direction over the menu. The two twins wanted to put the menu's down, but Frisk stopped them. Papyrus looked over his menu as well. 

"HUH...THEY DO SEEM TO BE HAVING FUN." Oliver snarled. 

"I swear if he's going to bone mom this early." Frisk snorted and Sans started chuckling. 

"i think he already boned her, bud...they did have some chemistry between them." Annie stuck her tongue out in distaste. Papyrus scrunched his face up. 

"I HATED THE TALK AND THIS DOESN'T HELP..." Frisk laughed. 

"Finally someone gave it to you. Now, eyes on the subjects." Sans narrowed his eyes. 

"are they seriously talking about physics on a date?" The four looked at each other unimpressed. 

"Losers." They all said at the same time. One of the waiters came to their table and they got some chicken nuggets for the kids, Frisk took some past and Sans didn't really care so he got the same. 

"What the hell is happening...? We need to set that mood. Look at those boring two...Not even a candle lit." Sans shrugged. 

"ez fix. watch this." He snapped his fingers and the lights got lower. Frisk smirked. He snapped again and the candles lit up. She gave him a thumbs up. The two love birds laughed and finally started holding hands and shit. 

"Man they suck at dating." Oliver said as he leaned forward. Frisk pushed him back. 

"Stay low, you twerp. You'll get our asses busted." Annie giggled. 

"I think it's cute they're taking it slow, unlike mommy's ex." Frisk, Sans and Papyrus scrunched their faces up. 

"Disgusting." Frisk said, remembering her own parents. That's when Oliver pointed at a table close to them. 

"Actually...That's him over there!" All of them looked in disbelief at the table. Frisk snarled. 

"Sans...That's the bitch that had a Gaster phase last year...." Sans groaned. 

"THAT bitch...? hell no. they WON'T be getting close to their table today." Frisk narrowed her eyes. 

"What the hell are we supposed to do? They're one wall away from a freaking murder fight." Oliver frowned. 

"We need to get mom and Gaster out of here." Frisk's eyes widened. 

"We start a fight and make it messy. If the guy goes their direction, you know what to do Sans." She said turning to him. He nodded. 

"THAT WILL SURELY MAKE THEM LEAVE. THEN MAYBE THEY'LL GO TO THOSE MOVIES THEY WANTED TO!" Frisk nodded. 

"What if they follow?" Frisk laughed. 

"Then we just make those two date the worse and save Gaster and Kat from it." Sans clicked his tongue and they all fist-bumped. Operation save Gaster's and Kat's date was in progress. At some point after they ordered their food and were getting ready to leave, the guy spotted her.

"Shit- Sans!" Frisk said. He closed his sockets. Frisk didn't even wait, as he made his way to them, she got up as well and they bumped into each other. 

"Oh i am so so sorry sir!" Frisk said. The guy snarled at her. 

"Listen, brat. I am busy right now ok-?"

"Oh yea yes i know i just wanted to properly apologize! please! I can buy you something in return." The guy growled and pushed her. Sans got up and grabbed his hand. 

"bro, what the fuck is your problem? She just wanted to apologize!" Sans said with fake anger in his voice. The guy got ready to yell at them when Kat and Gaster got up. 

"KA-" Frisk however was fast to sweep her foot on the floor and knock him to the ground, not letting him finish the name. Gaster and Kat were now out the restaurant. 

"You BRAT!" Frisk nodded at Sans who grabbed Papyrus and the twins and teleported. 

"Sorry...But i won't stay to argue with you, fucker. Cheers!" She darted towards the door. The guy was going to chase her but a waiter stopped him, telling him he needed to pay. He looked back and noticed his date was gone. That was the last time he will be using Tinder. 

* * *

"frisk! that bitch is following dad and kat like a lunatic and we lost her!" Frisk looked around and frowned. 

"Shit- Where did she go?!" Papyrus pointed at the alley-way on the other side of the street. Frisk snarled. 

"Hey kids...? I hope you still know how to use knives..." The kids beamed at her as she pulled out two pen-knives. 

"Scare her shitless for us, kk? We'll be right behind ya." Frisk pointed at Papyrus and Sans and the older skeleton teleported with both of them. The twins, brothers and Frisk were used to working together as a team. Apart from the bond that formed between Kat and Gaster one was formed between them as well. They made a great team and will surely be a legal one in the future when those two will get married. Frisk and the twins already had a weird type of bond since the orphanage. She was the only baby-sitter that didn't give them up. And they respected that. They truly appreciated her and now? After Kat and Gaster started dating and they realized it was hopeless and also dumb to want their biological father back? They loved Frisk just like a big sister. Sometimes people just quickly clicked. And fucked up kids always clicked fast. The twins weren't any better than the orphans. Their father was a bastard and that explains pretty much it. Now it was time to scare that lady just like how they learned to scare baby-sitters. They walked through the shadows and popped up behind her. The woman screamed in fear and screamed at the glowing eyes in the dark. She ran as fast as she could and all five started laughing. 

"Precious. Now come on! The movies aren't that far!" They started walking, Sans carrying Oliver and Frisk carrying Annie. They got to the movies only to see the duo of weird fuckers entering as well. Frisk snarled. 

"They didn't learn huh?" She said as she paid and took the tickets. Annie smiled. 

"Then let's give them a nice time at the movies." And that's exactly what they did. The whole movie they kicked in their chair, talked, threw drinks, pop-corn, everything they could at the pair. In the end they left 15 minutes earlier. They waited for Gaster and Kat to get out first before the kids exited as well. They followed them to their last stop, an ice-cream shop but to no one's surprise the pair of fuckers was there as well. Their parents/guardian narrowed their eyes at the bruised guy and the crazy looking woman. The kids didn't care they would get themselves busted. 

"That's it. Fuck staying undercover. Go." Frisk said. They all walked in, pulling their hoods down and getting between them. 

"Excuse you but please leave. Thanks." Frisk said, growling. The woman and guy backed away, intimidated and scared. They may have been crazy but not stupid. Gaster and Kat looked at them in surprise. 

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Frisk shrugged. 

"Getting ice-cream." Frisk said, with a shrug. The conversation didn't end there unfortunately. 

* * *

The two adults were sitting gloomily on the couch. The kids pouted. Frisk then lit up as she got an idea. 

"KAr1 COME WITH ME!" She gestured to Sans frantically. He gestured back and then the gesturing, looks and the bond did their part. He got the idea. He grabbed his father and nodded. Frisk looked at Papyrus and gestured to him as well. He immediately got the point. Frisk then gestured for Annie to follow. The girls went to Frisk's room and the boys went to Gaster's room. It wasn't hard to get what was happening. Frisk put Annie in a dress then picked a dress for Kat. Lastly Frisk changed as well and started working on Kat's hair. 

"You're good at this. Did your mom teach you?" Frisk giggled. 

"Abuela...My mom wasn't um...The best..." Kat frowned. 

"What about your dad?" Frisk laughed. 

"My only father figure will forever be Gaster...But hey!" Kat looked up. 

"Now i have a mother figure as well. Come on! Let's get some quick make-up going." Kat smiled sweetly at the girl's words. Frisk put make up on her, Kat and Annie. The guys were all dressed in costumes. 

"Sans! Catch!" Frisk said as she jumped down. He snorted and teleported underneath, catching her. Annie rushed down the stairs and finally Kat exited her room. Sans whistled as his father was speechless and the three kids clapped in joy. 

"you're good!" She gave him a thumbs up as she slowly descended the stairs. Sans snorted. 

"dramatic much." Frisk smacked him over the skull. 

"DON'T be an ass. Now! Le musique!" Sans gave her a smirk. 

"aren't you mexican?" She face-palmed and went over to her phone. She ploped it in the speakers above the fire-place. She put on a song she loved: The Howl's Moving Castle theme- Merry-Go-Round of Life by the Nuvo Orchestra. She smirked. 

"Shall we?" Sans snorted. 

"i don't think those two actually can speak anymore." Sans said pointing at Kat and Gaster who were shily sitting next to each other. 

"Oh no worries, they'll come around. Now then...Time for some dance~ Sans, the couch and coffee table." He snapped his fingers and they moved. She nodded her thank you and hit the play button for the song. 

"You know the drill Sans." He laughed. 

"always happy to do it." He put his hand out and Frisk took it. He put his hand on her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder. 

"Anddd~ 1, 2, 3. 1,2,3. 1,2,3-" Frisk said, to show the others how to dance. Sans and Frisk began spinning. Kat and Gaster looked intrigued. Papyrus clapped. 

"NYEH HEH HEH! COME YOUNGER SIBLINGS!" Papyrus joined hands with both of the twins as they began spinning as well. The kids were laughing. Gaster and Kat smiled. 

"One crazy family...I'm sorry for tonight but...Shall we?" Kat laughed. 

"You dummy...It was a lovely night and the kids just made it better. And yes, we shall." Kat put his hand on Kat's waist as she put it on his shoulder and they held hands with the other. Frisk and Sans beamed as they fell in step as well. At first they didn't get the step right but soon enough Frisk started counting again and they managed to do it. 

"The kids are good." Kat said, laughing, as she realized they finally felt that romantic connection. It was for a moment just them in the room. Frisk and Sans shared a knowing look at that. Sans twirled Frisk around and she giggled. Papyrus scoffed. 

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT WITH TWO PARTNERS. HERE WE GO!" Papyrus twirled both twins and they all laughed. Gaster tried twirling Kat but Frisk's foot out-stretched too far in a pose. 

"Oops~ We've got carried away~ Not intentional~" Gaster caught Kat and as she was bent down they kissed. Frisk and the kids cheered. The rest of the evening they spent in their make-shift ballroom dancing. Not necessarily ball music (they did at some point have fun with Just Dance) but it was a good night indeed. In moments like these the two families, soon to be one, couldn't be happier as they realized just how well they bonded and fit together. 


	84. A bit of a switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- oh god this was fun to write. Another suggestion by Clarissa Mata. Man this idea got hype.

IT WAS CHAOS! They were all screaming for Gaster to put the thing down BUT NO! he was still mixing it. Suddenly, Naptsablook made a weird face. 

"SHIT! NAPSTABLOOK IS GOING TO SNEEZE!" Undyne said but it was too late. The loud noise made Gaster drop the bottle. Gas started spreading and they all blacked out. And more chaos next. Because as they woke up- 

"ALPH YOU LOOK LIKE ME!" Undyne yelled. Frisk looked at her hands and then down to notice. 

"OH. MY. GOD. I'M IN SANS BODY." Sans cheered. 

"I'M IN FRISKS BODY! OHHHH YEAHHHH!!" Toriel screamed....But it was actually Asgore in Toriel's body. 

"I SHOULDN'T BE IN THIS BODY! I CAN FEEL- AHHHH! THIS IS A VIOLATION OF INTIMACY!" Asgore sighed...No Toriel- FUCK! 

"Asgore calm down. You're in my body. You didn't touch me so calm down." Chara howled with laughter. She was in Asriel's body. 

"NO WAYYY! IS THIS WHAT YOUR FACE AND BODY FEEL LIKE?! DAMN!" Asriel was hovering upside-down in Chara's body. 

"HOW DO I GET DOWNNNN!!" Mettaton (in Napstablook's body) gasped dramatically. 

"OH MY GOD! BLOOKY! YOU FEEL SO SAD!" Napstablook (in his cousins body) sighed. 

"...i know...." Luka, who was in Louis' body squealed. 

"I'M FUCKING RIPPED! DUDE! LOUIS! YOU EAT BRICKS OR SOMETHING?!" Luka said as he flexed. Louis snorted. 

"You're a noddle." Sans blinked in surprise. 

"frisk you have a six pack??" He asked as he looked down and was about to lift her shirt. She pulled the shirt down. 

"DON'T DO THAT YOU DUMBASS!" She said, frowning.

"I'M ARMLESS!!" Gorgette screamed and Mk was running around. 

"I HAVE SNAKES IN MY EYES! AHHHHH!!" Gaster whined. 

"I'M A KID AGAIN!!" Papyrus gasped. 

"I'M AN ADULT!! FATHER! YOU ARE SO TALL!!" Gaster groaned. Frisk looked at Sans. 

"Turn around for me a bit. I want to get a view of me from the back. The mirror can't reach that place." Sans snorted and turned around. She tapped her fingers that were now phalanges on her chin. 

"Interesting." She said. Sans made her turn around as well. 

"man i'm hot~" He said. Frisk spurted and started laughing. She then frowned. 

"You made the gap in height bigger. I'm disappointed." She said. Sans looked up. 

"huh. so this is how you feel when i'm taller." That's when Luka squealed again. 

"IF YOU CONCENTRATE YOU CAN MAKE THE OTHER PERSON FEEL WHAT YOU'RE DOING! I JUST STROKED-" Frisk put her hands up. 

"NO THANKS LUKA. WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Louis was curled up in a ball. 

"I just felt him stroking....LUKA GET OUT OF MY BODY!" Louis said, frowning. Luka laughed. 

"HELL NO!" And the chaos started. 

* * *

"Guess we're keeping Luka and Louis over at our house until this is over." Gaster said. Papyrus was carrying him. Frisk and Sans were snickering at that. Louis sat down on the couch. Frisk and Sans both sat down as well. 

"This will be nuisance." Frisk said. Sans let his head fall back. 

"no kidding....can't you just get out of my body using our soul bond?" Sans asked. Frisk blinked. 

"Dunno..." Gaster frowned as he was adjusting the goggles on his head. Sans frowned. 

"do you always want alcohol...??" Sans asked confused. Frisk crossed her arms. 

"Do you always need ketchup."

"OH MY GOD BEING THE BIG SPOON IS SO COOL!" Luka said. Louis pouted and crossed his arms. 

"I need this to be over NOW! My bottom is being ruined! LUKAAAAAA!" Sans and Frisk gave an unimpressed look and scooched away from them. 

"I FEEL LIKE I KNOW A LOT MORE ABOUT EVERYTHING NOW...WAIT A SECOND...THE COFFEE TABLE WAS ONLY 15 DOLLARS?! DADDDDD! YOU SAID IT WAS ANCIENT!" Gaster scoffed. 

"Ancient looking in a thrift shop....NOW! YOU TWO ON THE COUCH! DO THIS IN SANS ROOM! he barely uses it anyways." Luka picked up Louis and Louis whimpered. 

"I want back my bodyyyyy..." Luka patted him on the head and they entered Sans room. 

"hope they'll clean the sheets if they do anything." Sans said, snickering. Frisk started snickering as well. 

"YOU TWO ARE AWFUL!" Gaster said as he started walking after Papyrus in the kitchen who wanted to try to cook. 

* * *

Sans and Frisk were looking at each other weirdly. 

"This is kind of weird...Also, i should get a haircut." She said as she ran her hands through the hair. Sans shuddered. 

"so THIS is how it feels like when i run my fingers through your hair. not bad." Frisk snorted. 

"Now comes my question...Are you really unable to do a body roll." She got up and did one. Sans spurted. 

"how?! the spine didn't snap?!" Frisk face-palmed. 

"You're a skeleton monster dumbass. YOU EVEN HAVE A DICK! THE HELL?!" Sans looked away, whistling. Frisk groaned. 

"Also...It's so weird to not feel any heat..." She said. Sans fanned himself. 

"i feel hot and sweaty." She snorted. 

"Happens." Sans then frowned. 

"also...why do i feel wet down there...?" Frisk blinked in surprise and she realized she was on the corner of her bed. 

"DID YOU JUST GET MY BODY WET?!" She asked in disbelief. Sans blinked. 

"so THAT'S how it feels like...? weird..." He looked down at her thighs and- 

"EYES UP HERE!" Sans smirked. 

"can i take a showerrrrr~?" Frisk spurted. She flushed without wanting to. 

"bruh i look like a headlight when i blush. damn." Frisk inhaled and exhaled with her hands clasped in front of where her nose should have been. 

"Boy. DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF?!" Sans shrugged. 

"you shower me, i shower you." Frisk narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Why....??" 

"BECAUSE YOUR BODY IS SWEATY! you didn't shower yesterday!" Frisk sighed. 

"No." He pouted. 

"pleaseeeeee??" Frisk crossed her arms. 

"You just want to see me naked." 

"that too but- YOU'RE REALLLLYYYY SWEATYYY" Frisk shook her head. That's when Sans remembered...If he concentrated he could make Frisk agree ifff- He sat even more on the corner and concentrated. Now she could feel it. 

"Stop it, Sans!" He smirked and moved around, Frisk heated up. She growled. 

"STOP IT!" Frisk said. Sans snickered. 

"Bro don't make me put his hand in your freaking trousers, got it?" Sans stopped and crossed his arms. 

"oh pleaseeee. you can't possibly know more than me-" Frisk raised a brow and crossed her arms as well. Sans stopped and frowned. 

"ok...maybe you do...fine. no showers. buttttt can i go to the bathroom?" Frisk gave him an unimpressed look. 

"i just really need to pee dude..." Frisk snorted and gestured for the bathroom. She stayed in the door. She won't leave him alone with her body. God knows what he'll do. 

* * *

"you know? your stomach really hurts." Sans said as they were sitting on the couch. Luka spurted as he was coming down with Louis. 

"HER STOMACH HURTS?! Frisk!" Frisk froze. 

"Oh. My. God. You get off the couch right now and go to the bathroom." Sans tilted his head. 

"why-? owwwww....it hurts..." Frisk sighed. 

"Now you can experience periods--" Suddenly the door flew open. Papyrus ran in with multiple blueprints, Gaster barking commands at him. The duo passed the four teenagers staring at them in confusion. 

"Uhhhh...Is this normal?" Luka asked. Frisk and Sans looked at each other then at the couple. 

"Usually it's the other way around." They both said, shrugging. Frisk then picked up Sans and brought him to the bathroom upstairs. 

"Strip." She said as she put on a warm shower. 

"ew. this is your body." Frisk face-palmed at the joke. 

"Dumbass, i'm doing you a favor." Sans smirked. 

"so i can see you naked?!" Frisk groaned. 

"NO! JUST GET IN!" He put his hands up. 

"ok ok ok...sheesh...seems the moods affect you not me." Frisk rolled her eyes and Sans stripped and got in the shower. Frisk went to pick from her wardrobe some warm clothes that she put on the heater so they would be warm. She waited in the bathroom and was scrolling on her phone, sitting on the toilet cap, one leg over the other. It didn't matter even if she could see through the shower's glass doors because it was her body (which she couldn't thanks to Gaster's thoughtful gesture of getting glass with that foggy effect). Sans gagged. 

"this is disgusting...blood just randomly comes out of you like this...??" Frisk snorted. 

"It's not random...But I'm not going to explain menstruations to you." Sans sighed. 

"it really hurts..." Frisk sighed as well. 

"It will be better with a pain-killer don't worry. You done?" He shrugged and Frisk tossed him a towel. Again...didn't care. It was her body. Plus, she knew that Sans was just making up the whole story that he has never seen her naked....She can hear the door creaking. He's bad at sneaking up on her. She thought him how to put a pad on. 

"bruh...it's a blood absorbing panty sticker. the fuck?" Frisk face-palmed. 

"You're a stupidity absorbing sticker. Come on." Frisk raised a brow as she looked at her hand and smirked. She knew how to use blue magic thanks to Papyrus and her fast learning. She easily picked her body up and started walking. 

"HOW IN THE WORLD?! PUT ME DOWN! FRISKKKK!" She laughed. 

"Now you know how it feels."

* * *

Frisk and Sans were downstairs and they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Louis and Luka were making out and having a competition. They were just teasing each other that is true but...

"WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY SO LOUD?! LOUIS! LUKA! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M COMING IN THERE AFTER YOU TWO FUCKERS!!" Suddenly the doors flew open and Asriel and Chara walked in. 

"GET US IN OUR BODIESSSS! PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! SHE'S BEEN TICKLING ME FOR THE PAST 15 MINUTES!" Asriel said as he was still floating. Chara frowned. 

"HE'S BEEN EATING MY CHOCOLATE ALL DAY!!" Chara screamed. Gaster then walked in with Papyrus. 

"IT'S HAPPENING! WE'RE GOING BACK TO OUR BODIES IN 3....2....1!!" For a second they saw black and then Frisk cheered. 

"I'M BACK IN MY BODY! OH THANK GOD! Ow- Cramps!" She said as the adrenaline left her. Sans chuckled and snuggled into her. Chara touched herself and cheered as well. 

"I'M BACK!" Asriel fell on his knees on the carpet and kissed the ground. 

"FINALLY! MY FEET ARE TOUCHING THE GROUND!" They all went silent then they all cheered. 

"THESE TWO STOPPED BEING SO LOUD! THANK GOD!" Gaster said as he straightened his back and picked Papyrus up. Papyrus scoffed. 

"I AM NOT TALL ANYMORE....BULLSHIT." Everyone froze and Gaster looked at Sans and Frisk. Frisk pointed at Sans and he pointed at Frisk. They both looked at each other with narrowed eyes. Asriel and Chara smirked and pointed at Sans. Sans sockets went blank as he was out-numbered. Gaster summoned a blaster. 

"R U N." Gaster said as he put Papyrus down. Papyrus laughed. 

"JOKES ON HIM. I LEARNED THE WORD FROM FATHER!" Frisk spurted and the three teens in the living-room started laughing as Sans was begging for his life, running and teleporting with an angry Gaster after him. Thank god they were back in their bodies. 


	85. The greatest Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE SPOTLIGHT FALLS ON THE YOUNGEST. HE IS BEAUTY. HE IS GRACE. HE WILL HIT YOU WITH A BONE IN THE FACE- Like fr...Tf you doing with his spaghetti bro? Hands off.  
> Suggested by: Clarissa Mata

Papyrus woke up. Another beautiful day in his house-hold....Uhh...Was it though?

"SANS YOU FUCKING BABOON! COME BACK HERE WITH MY FUCKING BRA!!" Papyrus face-palmed. When did his brother even have time to steal that? Was it the trash tornado? It tends to steal stuff Sans wants. Oh well. No time for that! He needs to have another perfect day! He got out of car. (Nyeh...Unfortunately he can only wind in it in his dreams. But one day he will drive!) He went to the bathroom and did his strict morning routine timing himself. As he exited the house he heard the door close. It was now time for Papyrus to eat and go to school. He was also at a human school now. He has been since his friends and family went as well. It was part of the exchange program as well. His new classmates were well...Distant. But that didn't mean Papyrus wasn't trying!

"HELLO FATHER!" Papyrus said cheerful. Gaster smiled at him. 

"Papyrus! Good morning! Are you ready for school??" He nodded and smiled. 

"YES I AM! I FINISHED MY PROJECT, HOMEWORK AND EVERYTHING!" Gaster chuckled. 

"If only Frisk and Sans could be as great as you. Frisk made your lunch today." Papyrus gasped. 

"I HAVE PUZZLE PIECES SPAGHETTI BALLS AGAIN?!" Gaster laughed. 

"It might be something else. You'll see what it is. Now eat up and come on, you'll start being late like these two." Papyrus frowned. He didn't want that. He ate and got off his high chair and walked with Gaster to the car. They got in and started driving. They played some music and sang along when finally his school came into view. Gaster walked with him to the gate where parents were sending their kids off. 

"BYE FATHER!" Gaster chuckled and gave him a small noggie. 

"NYO HO HOOOO...DON'T NOGGIE THE SKELETON NYAH!" Gaster and him fist-bumped and he left skipping. Gaster straightened his back and looked at the parents who were giving him stinky looks. He frowned. 

"Touch him and you're D E A D." Gaster said, his eye flaring. The parents backed away and gulped. Gaster smiled and entered his car, driving away. 

"PAPS!!" Called a kid out as he entered the halls. Papyrus smiled. 

"HELLO GEORGE." The kid smiled, his front tooth missing. He lost it while he got hit by a basketball and face-planted in the ground. He had curly hair and glasses. He also had asthma. Poor kid...Everyone always picked on his friend. The others were too fake for Papyrus. He was thought how to always be polite but never give too much away like he used to. He was a bit more closed up now. And he knew the world was bad...He truly did. But there was always good in everything. His brother and Frisk agreed. After all...They all tried to kill Frisk at some point. BUT he understood he needed to be careful. And so he started doing exactly that. 

The two walked to class and talked about their weekend. 

"Dude, who are you bringing for family showing today??" Papyrus raised a bone-brow. 

"WHAT IS THAT??" George shrugged. 

"It's a thing where you call parents and siblings and they talk in front of the class. It's pretty boring. I called my dad! He's a police officer!" Papyrus hummed. 

"MY DAD IS QUITE BUSY...I WILL CALL MY BROTHER AND FRISK LATER." George smiled. 

"Niceee. Come on!" they were about to enter the class when a group of older kids stopped them. 

"The lunch money, brats." Papyrus shrugged. 

"I HAVE LUNCH MADE. SORRY." He pulled George but was stopped. 

"What about your friend there, huh skeleton freak?" Papyrus frowned. 

"THAT IS VERY RUDE! AND HE DOES NOT OWE YOU ANY MONEY." The kids shoved Papyrus. Papyrus' eye flared orange and he made a cage of bones around them. 

"AS MY BROTHER AND FRISK WOULD SAY, AND I QUOTE -EHEM-: ASSHOLES." Papyrus grabbed Georges hand. The little kid blushed as he was pulled by the skeleton. 

"Dude! That was so cool!!" George said. Papyrus beamed. 

"Ok students. Time for math!" Their teacher said. Papyrus may have not been as smart as Sans and Frisk BUT he truly was smarter than normal kids. He just wasn't that fond of quantum physics nor engineering like Frisk. And no one in his family minded. They were always proud of him. So he was proud of himself as well. 

"Papyrus? Would you like to answer." Papyrus nodded. 

"WELL, APART FROM THE FACT THERE IS A MINUT INSTEAD OF A PLUS THERE...THE ANSWER SHOULD BE 24." The teacher blinked in surprise and looked at her white-board.

"Oh my! Good job Papyrus!" She said as she wiped the board. Some kids scoffed. 

"Nerd." Papyrus frowned. 

"I DO NOT BELIEVE I AM A NERD. I JUST COME FROM A HIGHLY INTELLIGENT FAMILY AND I HAPPEN TO HAVE PICKED UP A FEW THINGS. BUT...IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER, THEN YOU CAN CALL ME A NERD!" The kids shut up as they realized they were heard. The teacher frowned at them and then continued teaching. 

* * *

"Yo dude! What do you have for lunch??" Papyrus hummed as he opened his lunch-box. 

"NICE! FRISK MADE TACOS! WOULD YOU LIKE ONE??" George frowned. 

"Uhh...What are...those??" Papyrus smiled. 

"TACOS ARE A MEXICAN FOOD! FRISK IS HALF MEXICAN!" George gasped. 

"THAT'S SO COOL!! Is it spicy??" Papyrus shook his head. 

"I DO NOT LIKE SPICY...SO I ASKED HER IF SHE CAN MAKE MINE...LESS SPICY. SHE WAS A BIT DISSAPOINTED AT THE FACT 'IT WILL LOSE IT'S SPARK' BUT...SHE NEVER GIVES ME SOMETHING I DO NOT ENJOY. SHE IS A GREAT COOK! I DON'T KNOW WHY SHE CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONE COOKING...IT WOULD SURELY BE BETTER THAN FATHER'S CHARRED MEALS!" George laughed and took it. Then proceeded to ask if it had anything he was allergic to. It didn't. So he ate happily and beamed. 

"It's so good! Bro, you're so lucky!" Papyrus smiled as he ate his lunch. That's when the bullies came back. 

"HEY NERD! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??" Papyrus shrugged. 

"SELF...DEFENSE??" He asked. The nerd hit George's tray and it flew on the floor. George looked at his tray, saddened. 

"THAT IS NOT NICE! APOLOGIZE!" Papyrus said as he crossed his arms. The bullies laughed. Papyrus frowned. He could practically hear Frisk, Sans and the twins. 

_"He did what?! Oh, Papy...Beat his ass~"_

_"heh. they're in for a bad time bro."  
_

_"GO PAPYRUS!"  
_

_"TEACH THEM SOME MANNERS!!"_

Papyrus puffed his chest up and got up. 

"I SAID...APOLOGIZE. UNLESS I HAVE TO MAKE YOU APOLOGIZE!" The bullies frowned and backed away a bit. 

_"Stay determined Papyrus...Sometimes you don't really have to fight. I don't fight unless provoked and needed. I believe you shouldn't either."_ Papyrus waved them off and they left. He sat down and looked at George. 

"HERE. HAVE ANOTHER TACO! FRISK MAKES TOO MUCH FOOD." The two kids smiled and continued their lunch. 

* * *

"Are you kids ready for sports?? Today we will be playing a fun game-" Papyrus yawned. It was a bit boring when they had 'sports'. He would rather train with Frisk and Sans. But oh well. 

"How about dodgeball??" Papyrus beamed. 

"OH THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!!" The girls all groaned but the teacher let them do it. Papyrus and George were on one team and all the boys were in the other. Papyrus was jumping from left to right in excitement. It's not that he missed his brother and Frisk so easily. They just were there so much he could picture them in his head and what they would say in different situations...Even his father. 

_"Well done Papyrus! You truly are getting as good as your brother at dodging! Maybe better!!"_

_"Papy that was phenomenal!! Don't tell Sans but you're better at dodging."_

_"i already know they both said you're better lol. but i can agree. nice job, paps. fist-bump."_

He stretched and let his bones pop into place. The whistle blew and he picked up a ball. All the balls were coming for him and George. He started using his ball to protect them. When the boys used all their balls, which all were in the two friends court, Papyrus smirked. 

"WELL THEN...LET'S PRACTICE HITTING A MOVING TARGET!" Papyrus said. Undyne's face came into his mind. 

_"The secret is to think AHEAD! Where will their next spot be in their endless chicken run? That's where you strike!"_ He picked up two balls and started throwing. Two kids were out. 

Three. The boys were worried. 

Four. He didn't miss anyone. 

Five. They were doomed. 

Six. The girls were cheering. 

Seven. George threw one as well. 

Eight. They can't go on anymore. And the rest is already known. Papyrus won. The girls and George cheered and even a few boys. The bullies stomped their feet in annoyance. 

* * *

Different parents were in the room. Police officers, lawyers, all were pompous and proud to be there...Weren't they a class of kids that were 9 or 10...?? Oh well. George poked him in the ribs. 

"Where is your brother and Frisk??" Papyrus shrugged. 

"I'LL CALL THEM IN A BIT, NO PRESSURE." George frowned. 

"Wha-?" He said confused but the teacher interrupted. 

"WELCOME! Let's start, shall we??" And so the hell began. All these people were so...boring. Even for Papyrus! And he liked jig-saw puzzles. The only adult who showed any type of emotion in his presentation was George's father. Such a nice man. It was now Papyrus turn. Everyone turned to him. People were murmuring. 

"No one came, Papyrus?" The teacher asked with a sad smile. Papyrus shrugged. 

"WE'LL SEE IF THEY COME. I JUST NEED TO MAKE A CALL! ONE SEC-" He pulled out his phone and called his brother. 

"sup paps?" Sans asked. Papyrus smiled. 

"HEY! ARE YOU AND FRISK CLOSE BY MY SCHOOL? I NEED FAMILY MEMBERS FOR A PRESENTATION--" He didn't get to finish his sentence Sans whistled in the door-way and Frisk giggled and waved as they were leaning against the door-frame. Papyrus beamed. 

"FRISK! SANS! GREAT! NOW YOU TWO LAZY BUMS INTRODUCE YOURSELVES! OH OH AND SANS! SHOW YOUR POWERS! AND TALK ABOUT FATHER- AND KATHLYN! AND AND-" Frisk snorted and walked towards him and covered his mouth. 

"Calm down Papy. You sound like you ate the whole cookie jar." Sans snorted. 

"which he couldn't have since we all know it was me." Frisk looked at him unimpressed and hit him over the school. He rubbed the spot. 

"deserved that. ok so what? we just say our names and stuff??" Sans asked. Papyrus shrugged. 

"I AM NOT SURE HOW THIS ACTIVITY ACTUALLY WORKS..." Frisk patted him on the skull. 

"Welp. I'll go first. Name's Frisk Maria Veronica Sanchez, future ambassador of monsters. How are you all? This is Sans Gilbert Gaster, future judge of monsters." He saluted with two fingers and winked. The little girls giggled. Frisk blinked in surprise and Sans snorted. 

"Umm- As i was saying, he is the son of Wing Dings Gaster, the famous royal scientist and ambassador of monsters until i am 18 and legally capable to take on the duties of an ambassador." Frisk stated, politely. Everyone was quiet. 

"sooo i'm paps brother. gaster is our father and frisk's legal guardian. that and the fact she's my girlfriend are pretty much why paps sees her as a sister." Sans said with a shrug. Papyrus nodded proudly. 

"Umm...as in ethnicities...I'm half latino and these two are monsters." Frisk said with a shrug. The room was silent. A kid raised his hand. 

"Magic?" He asked. Frisk smiled kindly. Sans blushed a bit but he didn't let it show. 

"Sure. Sans you go." Sans spurted. 

"i'm not summoning a blaster in class." Frisk face-palmed. 

"I meant blue magic or bones...idiot." Sans blinked in surprise then picked her up with his blue magic. She smiled and out her hands behind her head. 

"Freaks...Is this what you teach Papyrus?!! Unacceptable!" Frisk was lowered and Sans looked at the lady with a death stare. Papyrus stepped in. 

"AND FRISK AND SANS FORGOT TO TALK ABOUT GASTER'S GIRLFRIEND EHEHEHE..." Frisk inhaled and exhaled to calm herself and plastered a smile on her face. Sans scrunched his face up. He hated when she did that. 

"Yes, Gaster has a girlfriend: Kathlyn Addams! She is also a scientist and has two lovely kids: Annie and Oliver who are twins. They have great athletics skills." Sans groaned. 

"i hate chasing after them..." Frisk chuckled and the parents started clapping as they finished the presentation. 

"Well Papy: we'll get going. Also do tell me if you won't eat at home ok? If i don't put the enchiladas in the freezer in time i'm afraid you won't have any at lunch tomorrow. Cya! We still have to get to detention."

"with mister roberson EWWWW. he's a pervert." Frisk looked at Sans, frowning. He shrugged and they both hugged Papyrus before they teleported away. 

* * *

Papyrus was hopping towards the rode taking him home. He needed to take the bus today. He liked taking the bus. The bus to the Underground wasn't that used since some humans still didn't like monsters. As he was about to go to the right he heard his name get called and turned back to see George and his father. 

"We're going to McDonalds! Want to come??" Papyrus smiled but then stopped. 

"ONE SECOND." He pulled out his phone and called his father and Frisk. Frisk apparently was too busy so Sans answered and he yelled at Frisk to tell her. She was fine with it. Now that he had the green light he could go. They got in the police car and George's father started driving. George got tired and leaned on Papyrus. He couldn't help the small orange blush. George's father eyed them in the re-view mirror and Papyrus could see him chuckling. Now he felt embarrassed. 

"We're here!" George got up and looked at Papyrus. Both boys blushed and got out of the car on different doors. They entered the place and ordered. That's when they noticed a lady was coming their way. 

"Excuse me? What is that thing doing here? It's distracting me from my food." She said pointing at Papyrus. Papyrus ignored her, swinging his legs back and forth on the chair. George's father frowned. 

"Is there a problem with my son's friend??" Papyrus took out his phone and called Sans saying nothing. He wanted Frisk and Sans to listen to this. He was strong that is true...But he couldn't possibly start a fight like this and his family always thought him a valuable thing: Calling for help isn't cowardly or wimpy...It's brave because you admit you need help. And that's all that matters as long as the conflict or problem is solved. You're never alone. And he takes those words by heart. 

"Yes there is! He's a weirdo and it's distracting! I want to speak to the manager! This is disgusting and unacceptable." They heard a cough behind her. 

"disgusting eh??" Sans said as he hung up. Frisk cracked her knuckles and Papyrus recognized the wrist wraps. The woman was screwed. Papyrus couldn't help the small smile knowing that they always got his back. And he wasn't ashamed! He loved his family very much. If he could, he would parade them around all day. 

"Yes! Just like you." The woman snarled. Frisk laughed. 

"Honey...Have you seen your face? Use some cream from time to time. It's clear those pores aren't closing anytime soon either. Is that where the bullshit comes out?" Frisk asked. George's father snorted and George and Papyrus started snickering. 

"Why you- HELP! HELP! SHE HIT ME!" Everyone ignored her and a guard came. 

"Ma'am you'll have to leave." The woman started kicking and kicked Frisk right in the gut. The girl stumbled back and held her stomach. 

"Oof- She had heels-" She said as she coughed. Sans immediately came to her side. Papyrus gasped, worried. Frisk straightened her back and inhaled. 

"Am i allowed to hit her??" Frisk asked. The police-officer and guard shrugged. Frisk winded back her arm and hit the woman, knocking her out cold. The guard whistled. 

"Now THAT is a nice hit. Good job kid." The guard was now taking the woman away. Frisk wiped the corner of her mouth with her finger. Papyrus clapped. 

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ARE YOU OK FRISK??" She nodded and chuckled. 

"You know it takes more for me to not be ok. It might leave a bruise but nothing a good healing can't help. See ya Papy! Sorry to interrupt!" Sans waved at them and both teens teleported away. The father of Papyrus friend laughed. 

"What a family you have, indeed." Papyrus beamed proudly. 

* * *

"Here we are. Man it's cold!" Papyrus laughed. 

"I AM VERY SORRY IF IT'S TOO COLD FOR YOU! USUALLY...WE ARE USED TO IT." George was shivering, teeth chattering but still smiled.

"It's fine--" Suddenly Frisk got thrown out the window and was pulled back by blue magic. Papyrus face-palmed. 

"BROTHER! FRISK! STOP THROWING EACH OTHER OUT THE FREAKING WINDOW!!" Papyrus said as he opened the door. Frisk and Sans were wrestling over something on the floor and they both looked at the three in the door. 

"Oh...Hi Papy..." She said awkwardly. Sans took the opportunity to get on top and was now squishing Frisk with her hands behind her back. 

"FOUL! I CALL FOUL!!" She said and Sans started laughing as they both were now rolling around. Papyrus sighed. 

"WHERE IS FATHER??" Papyrus asked as he hanged his coat. Sans looked at him and shrugged. 

"either in the core or at kat's place. dunno. ACK- WHAT THE FUCK-?!" Frisk topped him again and Sans almost hit the couch. Papyrus sighed again. 

"WHY ARE YOU TWO WRESTLING??" Frisk frowned. 

"HE STOLE MY UNDERWEAR AGAIN!" Sans choked. 

"IT WAS THE TORNADO--" Frisk snarled. 

"YOUR TORNADO! YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE!! GOT IT?!" Sans and Frisk rolled behind the couch out of view. Papyrus turned to the father and son in the door-way. 

"WELL I APOLOGIZE OF MY IDIOTIC FAMILY. AND THANK YOU AGAIN!" George's father tipped his hat and left and George looked at Papyrus, smiling. 

"It's no problem! See you at school!" George hugged Papyrus. Papyrus blushed a bit but hugged the boy back. Sans peeked from behind the couch. 

"hold on a second--" He tried to say but he got dragged back in the fight. 

"Don't ruin the fucking moment!!" Frisk said. 

"heh~ i could ruin you for the night-- OW! HEY FINGERS OUT MY FUCKING SOCKETS!!" 

"THAT'S MY HAIR! OW OW OW OW--" 

"DID YOU JUST BITE ME?!"

"HANDS OFF MY- OW!! HEY! I SAID HANDS OFF!!"

"DON'T SHOVE YOUR FOOT IN MY FACE!!" Papyrus and George looked at each other unimpressed as Frisk and Sans were barking at each other like wild dogs. They sure were bonded...no one in their right mind would laugh after this like they did. It was normal for them to do this. George left and Papyrus started walking upstairs. 

"WHEN YOU TWO FINISH GOING AT EACH OTHER'S THROATS LIKE ANIMALS, CALL ME. I WISH TO FINISH THAT MOVIE TONIGHT! ALSO, I NEED TO GET MY HOMEWORK DONE!" 

"Ok Papyrus- OOWWWWW! THAT'S NOT FAIR! OI! TEETH OFF!!" Frisk said as Sans started laughing. Papyrus rolled his eye-lights but smiled. Yeah...he had the greatest life and family. 


	86. Blasting is fun! Getting hurt isn't fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This suggestion was made by: Jack_Marrow

"I'm just saying that Frisk has A LOT of potential in magic, Gaster. You're truly selling her short in this report." Gerson said as he was sitting with Gaster in his lab. Gaster frowned. 

"She doesn't have any magic attacks, Gerson!" Luks knocked on the door. 

"Um...Excuse me for interrupting...i came here to get something i forgot back when i visited with Frisk but...Couldn't help but hear you...Frisk can manipulate all magic attacks actually." Luka said. Gerson and Gaster looked at each other. 

"What...??" They both asked. Luka nodded. 

"Yeah. When she got really mad once for someone stealing her bracelet at the orphanage! She used all the magic attacks of her friends!" Gaster and Gerson both looked surprised. 

"Even the Gaster Blaster??" Luks shook his head. 

"I believe that's something only your family members have." Luka said politely as he got his book from the table. 

"Well anyways, i need to get going! Bye!" Gerson looked at Gaster who was frowning and tapping his chin. 

"Gaster...What are you thinking...??" Gaster looked at Gerson and smiled. 

"So...i gave my two sons the ability to use Gaster Blasters...right?" Gerson frowned. 

"Yesss...." Gaster smirked. 

"And i did that because they're family...But Frisk now is technically family as well...Rightttt??" Gerson frowned even more. 

"I don't like where this is going." 

"I WILL MAKE FRISK A GASTER BLASTER!" Gerson spurted.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Frisk was staring at the grinning man. He was looking really happy today. Didn't he call her for training?? Sans and Papyrus were there as well. Just as confused as her. 

"Frisk come here for a bit." She shrugged and came closer. Just as she did she was pulled by purple magic and Gaster put a hand on her back. 

"I need you to relax ok...?? This will probably make your life flash before your eyes and you might scream and cry...But it's not to hurt you. I promise." She looked confused until she felt a sharp pain in her chest and she screamed. Sans stepped back with blank sockets. Gaster had a smile plastered on his face. Tears were streaming down her face in pain. 

"FATHER! YOU'RE HURTING HER!" Papyrus said. Gaster however didn't stop. Frisk's soul was being wrapped in purple magic. Papyrus was now clutching onto Sans who was gritting his teeth. He couldn't attack Gaster! But Frisk was hurting. 

"dad...stop it..." Sans said through his teeth. Frisk fell on her knees and she was being held tightly by Gaster who wouldn't let go. Sans could feel her distress through his soul bond. God it hurt so much. 

"FATHER! PLEASE!!" Papyrus said as he started crying. Gaster closed his eyes and sighed. 

"It will start hurting more, Frisk. Just hang in there." He pressed his arm harder and the purple light became stronger. Frisk let out a blood-hurling scream and Sans almost felt like he could die hearing her in pain. He hated it to the marrow of his bones. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE HURTING HER?! SHE ISN'T LIKE US, DAD! JUST STOP IT!" Sans said yelled. He could feel tears in the corner of his sockets. He felt so helpless. Gaster looked at his sons sadly. 

"Don't worry...I know what i'm doing. Frisk hang in there one last time." She choked back a sob but slowly nodded. She didn't know what he was doing but she wanted it to end. 

"NO!" Sans said as he tried to hit Gaster with an attack. Gaster dismissed him with a flare of his socket and pushed even harder in Frisk's back. She screamed even louder. The scream was so raw she started choking. Sans could practically feel his soul break. Papyrus started crying into Sans side. Finally Gaster let go. Frisk wobbled a bit on her knees and was about to fall face first in the snow. Sans didn't wait as he slid on his knees and caught her. Papyrus came to her side and hugged her. Thank God she was breathing.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Sans yelled. Gaster brought his hands together and said nothing. He knelt down and picked Frisk up, helping her stand. He then bent her forward and held her hair back. She threw up with made Sans and Papyrus scrunch their faces up in disgust. She groaned. Gaster patted her back. 

"I know, sweetheart i know...Let it all out." She threw up again and choked back a sob. Sans immediately went and hugged her. She let all her weight on him, which she didn't mind. Papyrus then turned to his brother sternly. 

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO CRUEL WITH NO PURPOSE...??" Gaster chuckled. 

"Don't worry. I had a purpose." Frisk sniffed and Sans hugged her tighter. 

"are you ok baby-bones...??" He asked, wiping her tears with his thumb. She shook her head. 

"Hurts....everywhere...." Sans sighed and narrowed his sockets at his father.

"fucking hell...why would you even do that?! she's HUMAN. you tortured her to see if she can take it?!" Gaster sighed and shook his head. 

"You'll see when she will get her strength back." Sans sighed as well and nodded teleporting away. Papyrus wiped his eyes and Gaster picked him up. 

"Come on. I'll make all of us some hot choco."

* * *

Frisk was coming down with a fever and she kept throwing up. It might have been because she had been crying and sweating her ass off in the snow thanks to his father. Sans was worried as he was sitting with Frisk on the bathroom floor and she was throwing up again. She groaned and let her head fall backwards. Sans kissed her ckeek and she smiled a bit. 

"I'll be fine...He did this for something....Just gotta figure out what...." She said as she yawned and fell asleep on Sans. He teleported them to bed and Gaster walked in. Sans narrowed his eyes at the man...but he had hot choco. He can't say no to that nor could Frisk. Damn this soul bond made him like things Frisk did. And she loved hot choco with creamy milk and marshmallows. 

"fuck you..." Frisk smacked him lightly for saying that. 

"Ok Frisk...How do you feel??" Gaster asked. Frisk flipped the bird. She was laying face first on the bed. Papyrus sighed and climbed on her. Frisk giggled as he did. 

"Papy....what are you doing??" She asked as she looked at him. He shrugged. Sans snorted and climbed on both of them. 

"UGH! GET OFF YOU PIG!" Frisk said. Papyrus tried to kick him. That's when Gaster leaned on all of them. They all started protesting. Gaster then looked at Frisk and checked her soul. He smiled. Tomorrow she'll be back on her feet.

* * *

"Ok Frisk...Listen! I need you to use your magic." Frisk blinked in surprise and looked at Sans and Papyrus. 

"Say wha...? Gaster...I can only use magic in encounters..." Frisk said as she rubbed her neck awkwardly. 

"holdddd the phone. you can use magic?!" Sans asked surprised. Papyrus face-palmed. 

"BROTHER...SHE HAS BEEN LIVING WITH MONSTERS, EXPOSED TO MAGIC AND THE UNDERGROUND FOR 5 YEARS...LET'S BE HONEST HERE! IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE SHE WOULDN'T DEVELOPE SOMETHING!" Sans shrugged. 

"fair point." He said. Gaster looked at Frisk and smiled. 

"Now you should be able to use magic! Try it!" Frisk frowned. 

"Do i try your guys bones or...??" Gaster shook his head. 

"You own attack!" Frisk nodded and put up two fingers. Suddenly from them a red blade rose. 

"WOAH! IT WORKED!" She swung it around a bit and Sans yelped and jumped backwards as she almost hit him. 

"HEY WATCH IT! THIS ISN'T THE JUDGEMENT HALL!" He said, frowning. Frisk chuckled and put it away. Gaster face-palmed. 

"Now can i finally get to the point of this?" The three kids all looked at him. He nodded and summoned a blaster. 

"Now you try." All three spurted. 

"WHAT?!" They said in disbelief. Frisk looked at her hands and blinked in surprise. Sans and Papyrus looked at each other in surprise. Frisk inhaled and concentrated. Somehow, something in her soul resonated and red magic started forming. She gasped as her hands glowed red and something started forming. The red-ish light took the form of a Gaster blaster just like how Sans blue-ish magic would usually do. However it started stretching. Frisk blinked in surprise and as the transformation stopped she saw a beast made of bones with a gaster blaster head. Gaster and the kids looked at each other and the beast started growling. A red ball of energy forming in it's throat. Frisk realized it was feeling threatened. Gaster's eye started flaring. He was probably thinking of killing it. 

"WAIT! IT'S JUST SCARED!" Frisk said as she stepped in front of the thing. It almost looked like a cat. Frisk tilted her head at it and lowered herself, putting a hand forward. 

"Hey there little guy~" She said. The beast looked in her eyes and tilted his head as well. Frisk approached it and it lowered it's head letting her touch it. Frisk smiled as he purred in delight. He sat down like a dog, wagging it's tail as it purred. 

"There we go~ Who's a good- boy...?" He nodded slightly as he leaned in it's touch and she started scratching it's bones and petting him. Gaster let his guard down and relaxed. Frisk looked excitedly as Gaster. 

"I'M KEEPING HIM!" She said as she hugged the giant beast. It immediately shrunk itself. Frisk gasped, her eyes twinkling. 

"IT'S A TINY BABY BLASTER!" Sans snorted. 

"of course she'd get something like this." Frisk smiled as the tiny blaster monster was nudging her. Sans frowned at him. 

"oi that's my girl!" He hugged her and the two started growling at each other. Frisk looked at Sans and at the blaster unimpressed. 

"Hey! You two have to share!" Frisk said, snarling. The two whimpered. Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"I'll name you...Apollo!" Frisk said, smiling. The tiny monster rumbled in approval. 

* * *

She now could summon Apollo on command. It usually hanged around the house in his tiny form with a collar on, but when she needed him he would form next to her in his big form. He was almost as big as her and the flare in his sockets was red like her new-found magic. She was so happy (not to mention she always wanted a pet apart from the pet rock.) She learned how to use it with Sans help. They also found something interesting out as they were training. As he was teaching her to use the magic they accidently touched. Apollo's ,who was summoned, sockets flared purple. Frisk and Sans looked at each other surprised and smirked. They could fuse magic. Guess that bond was good for something else than just feeling what the other was feeling and being drawn to each other like magnets. 

What she didn't expect was to have to use Apollo so soon. Frisk and Sans were walking home when they got jumped by a group of weirdos. The buffest guy eyed Frisk and smirked. 

"She looks like a fine piece. What is she? 15? Man with a body like that she'll sure bloom nicely~" Frisk snarled at him but she was being held in a really tricky position. Sans struggled. 

"put a fucking hand on her and you're D E A D!" He said. The guys laughed and hit him. He now had a black eye and dust came from his mouth. Frisk's eyes widened. 

"Sans!" She said. The guy laughed at her distress and pulled her face towards him, holding her chin. She whimpered. His hold was strong. He was stronger than her in brute strength. And that thought scared her. She couldn't take him out in a fist fight and he would surely fuck her up. A bone hit the guy and he stumbled backwards, blood coming from his head. 

"i said to not put your hand on her...didn't i?" Sans said. The guy put a hand to his head and frowned. He snapped his fingers and they hit Sans so hard he passed out. Dust coming from his mouth and side. 

"NO!" Frisk screamed. All she saw was red at that point. She turned towards them with red demon eyes. 

"You...fucking bastard." Frisk managed to slip when the guy holding her lost his guard and he kicked him in some trash-cans. She got hit in the face which made her spit blood. 

"Apollo!" She said. She straightened her back as a shadow loomed behind her. Judging by the rumble: he was mad as well. That's the thing with Apollo...He felt was Frisk felt. He got attached quickly to Sans even if they fought for her attention but...He must have hated seeing him hurt just like Frisk. But hate was a very underestimating word for what Frisk was feeling. That's when she looked back and noticed that Apollo was bigger, his bones sharper, his spine having small sharp bones going up to his tail that was now so sharp it could probably stab someone. And she knew exactly why. Rage was such a strange emotion, wasn't it?? But just as everyone said: Frisk is a badass for a reason. She snapped her fingers and the rumbling became a bussing sound as energy was getting stored into Apollo's throat. 

"R u n." She said with a sick look on her face and the guys took off running only to run into some police officers later down the road. Apollo shrunk himself and climbed on Frisk's shoulder as she knelt down next to Sans. 

"Sans! SANS!" She said as she cupped his cheeks. He didn't seem to be responding. Frisk could feel tears form. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. 

"Shit shit shit- I'm so sorry! We shouldn't have went this way! It's all my fault...I'm so sorry." She felt a hand grabbing her wrist and opened her eyes. 

"you...dumbass..." Sans said as he opened his sockets so lightly. He tried to sit up but hissed. 

"DON'T MOVE!" Frisk said as she took off her sweater and ripped parts of it. She tied them around his ribs to stop the dusting. She put his arm around her shoulder and helped him stand. 

"Think you can teleport or am i carrying you?" Sans shook his head at the last part. 

"i'll teleport us." He wasn't sure he could pull it off. They arrived to the edge of Snowdin and that's when everything blacked out for him. 

"SANS--" Was the last thing he could hear before the darkness took him in. 

* * *

He woke up in Frisk's room actually. Which could as well have been his at this point...His clothes were changed, he was bandaged and Frisk was sleeping in a chair with Apollo in her lap. Apollo woke up and came to him. Sans sat up and smiled. 

"heya bud. guess you got frisk all of yourself for a while huh?" He said as he pet him. Frisk looked so tired. 

"was she worried...??" He asked. But he already knew the answer. It was in the bond. Apollo whimpered. 

"yeah bud i know...didn't mean to make her worried...jesus did she sleep or eat??" Apollo looked away. That was enough of an answer for him. He was about to pick her up when she woke up. She blinked in surprise them jumped out of her chair hugging him. He chuckled as she wrapped herself around him tightly. 

"God you had me worried sick!" Sans scoffed. 

"apparently to a literal level. you look awful!" Frisk chuckled but didn't let go. Sans sighed and hugged her tightly. 

"sorry i made ya worry, baby-bones...and it wasn't your fault ok? now come on...let's go eat something. i bet we're both hungry." Frisk nodded but didn't let go. Sans sighed and rolled his eyes as he put his hands under her thighs and picked her up. 

"come on." He carried her downstairs so they could eat. 

* * *

Sans was recovering. He didn't expect to have to wear a cast again so soon. But he liked how sometimes Frisk would baby him. And as they were sitting on the couch and she was reading he eyed her lap. He could totally lay on her lap right now and she wouldn't mind. That's when they both heard a whimper. Frisk looked up from her book for a second before she looked back at her book and raised her hands. Apollo jumped there before him. Sans snarled. 

"seems like old feuds don't die when someone almost dies- you little-" Apollo hissed at him and then set down on her lap. Frisk rolled her eyes and put her shoulder out for Sans. He snorted and leaned on her with his head on her shoulder and touching her head. 

"You both are attention seekers, you know? Worse than Gaster." She said pointing to the kitchen door. Gaster's head was peeking in jealousy. As soon as he saw his cover blown he backed away slowly, behind the wall. 

"Maybe Papy too." She said as she pointed up with her book and Sans and Apollo looked up and saw a small Papyrus looking through the bars of the railing at them. He backed away into his room and closed the door. Sans and Apollo looked at each other. 

"truce until we get rid of the competition?" Apollo grumbled in approval and Frisk face-palmed. Maybe it was better when Sans and Apollo didn't speak because Sans was unconscious...Just a thought...


	87. Tiny skeleton Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion by: Frisk_Reaper.   
> I just wanna add smth tho....Bruh i am lost in y'alls comments and I'M LOVING IT! Your support means so much to me <3

"HEY FRISK??" Frisk who was boxing in her room, thanks to the kind soul of Kat that though: let's get her a boxing bag, turned to Papyrus. Apollo who was sitting in her bed looked up at Papyrus. 

"Oh Papy!! What's up?" She said as she put her hand forward, stopping the bag from swinging. Papyrus smiled at her. 

"YOU SEE...I FOUND THIS AS I WAS CLEANING THE LAB AND...I'M NOT SURE WHAT IT IS..." Apollo sniffed the air and his spine took a weird curve, like a cat getting ready to hiss. Frisk raised a brow as she looked at the tiny bottle with purple liquid in it. 

"Huh...Interesting. Don't know but I think you shouldn't leave it in the kitchen. Who knows what Gaster made this time." Frisk said as she turned back to her boxing. Papyrus shrugged and left the room. He went to the kitchen and put the bottle on the table and decided to get a bottle of juice. 

"GRAPE JUICE...? ISN'T FRISK ALLERGIC? WHO BOUGHT THIS??" Papyrus asked himself but shrugged as he set the bottle down....Maybe a bit too close to the potion. He got a cup and grabbed the bottle...Unless he grabbed the other one? He poured himself some juice and drank. But...it wasn't juice...

"FRISKKKKKK....I THINK I DRANK THE POTION--" Suddenly Papyrus shrunk. he could hear the foot-steps. 

"Papyrus are you ok-- OH MY GOD!" Frisk said as she covered her mouth. Papyrus looked up at her and blinked. He put his arms up. 

"NYEH!!" Frisk made goo-goo eyes at Papyrus. 

"PAPYRUSSSS~ LOOK HOW CUTE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE BEAN~!" Frisk picked him up. She smiled and Papyrus hugged her and laughed. 

"Lookie at youuu~ Ohh...Didn't i tell you not to leave it in the kitchen. Apollo!" The bone monster came as he jumped over the railing and landed on the floor. He sniffed and growled at one of the bottles. Frisk nodded a thank you and took that bottle, throwing it out. 

"Freaking Gaster...Come on, baby. Let's get you dressed." Frisk cooed the baby Papyrus as he babbled cheerfully. It was clear he wasn't used to gentleness. It didn't surprise her one bit. Gaster was pretty straightforward, stiff and analytical. Papyrus was on guard all the time, even when she changed him. He relaxed when they sat on the couch after she changed him. She started playing with toys with him. Apollo was also a good toy. He liked to play with Papyrus. The two were playing on the couch, Papyrus leaned into Frisk's side as she was reading when the door opens. 

"Hello, Frisk. We are back from our shopping trip and why did you text us to get baby food- OH MY GOD!" Gaster said as he entered and spotted Papyrus. Sans gasped and immediately teleported next to Papyrus, his eyes turning to stars. Frisk laughed at that. 

"papy is a smol bean again!!" Gaster groaned. 

"Worst years of my life...when i had TWO eater-poopers." Frisk snorted. Papyrus grabbed Sans finger and then looked at Frisk. He let go of Sans and sat on Frisk lap, bouncing around. Frisk snorted and laughed. He must have liked how flesh felt. He was raised by skeletons after all. Sans frowned. 

"heyyy...that's my girlfriend to bone. shoo." Papyrus looked at his brother confused then looked back at Frisk. She smiled at him and Papyrus just leaned into her to show he wasn't moving. Sans narrowed his sockets, the stars disappearing. Papyrus giggled. Sans snarled and Apollo frowned as well. Frisk shook her head. 

"Alright. I'm going to get some food for him. Apollo, you hungry boy?" Apollo rumbled in delight as Frisk got up. 

"Oh, Gaster! Leave the ingredients on the table. I know it's my turn to cook." She said. Sans and Gaster both narrowed their sockets as Frisk walked away and Papyrus stuck his tongue at them over the shoulder. Sans cracked his knuckles and growled. 

* * *

Sans, as usual, was sitting on the couch, playing on his DS. Frisk walked right in front of him and he glanced after her. Papyrus took a toy and threw it at Sans just as she bent down to pick some other toys Papyrus threw around, which distracted him. When he looked back she was getting up. Sans frowned at Papyrus. Papyrus pouted and started crying. Frisk turned around and raised a brow at Sans. Sans gestured frantically. Frisk rolled her eyes laughing. She knelt down. 

"oye bebé~ podrías dejar de llorar por mí?" Frisk cooed in spanish and Papyrus stopped crying. He looked at Frisk intrigued. Sans narrowed his eyes. Apollo looked at Sans and smirked. 

"oh shut up..." Sans said as she looked away, pouting. Frisk was now playing with Papyrus. Her bubbly laughter still making his soul swoon. Apollo gave him a smug look. Sans picked him up with his blue magic and threw him off the couch. Apollo yelped. Frisk frowned at him. 

"Seriously??" She asked, crossing her arms. Sans looked at her chest and smirked. 

"if you'll keep crossing your arms like that? hell yeah~" Frisk face-palmed. 

"i'm stuck with idiotas." Sans chuckled. 

* * *

Gaster tried to feed Papyrus and Sans did multiple times as well. He just wouldn't eat. 

"Open your mouth alreadyyy...Ughh....I forgot what a picky eater he is." Gaster said as he rubbed his sockets. 

"Picky eater who?" Frisk asked as she came in a tank top and shorts, still drying her hair with a towel. She went to take a shower 15 minutes ago. Sans and Gaster both pointed at a pouting Papyrus. Frisk clicked her tongue in disapprovement. 

"Another one who won't eat, huh? Alrighty." Frisk got closer and bent to his level. 

"Hi, my love~ Will you eat for me? Come on~ The race car is coming~ Open wideee~" Frisk made the sound of a motor and Papyrus opened his mouth. Frisk smiled as she gave him the food. She twirled the spoon around her fingers just like Sans would twirl his drum-sticks and the two skeletons were left speechless. 

"Do that again! I need to take notes in case I want another demon!" Frisk laughed. Sans gasped. 

"a brother or sister??" Gaster shrugged. 

"This experiment is pretty hard to deduce." Frisk clapped her hands excitedly and Papyrus blew a raspberry. Frisk got another spoon-full when she was sure he swallowed and did the same thing. When Papyrus got tired of cars, she switched to trains and after trains she tried airplanes. She even had to use submarines. Papyrus ate everything and now was sleepy. However, he seemed uncomfortable as Gaster picked him up. 

"Huh...this never happened before...He never ate this much before." Frisk hummed. 

"Give him to me for a bit." Gaster did and Frisk put Papyrus with his head over her shoulder. She rocked the baby and patted him on the back and burped. 

"Just like humans. Now let's go get some sleep, little one." Gaster and Sans watched as she left. 

"She'll make a great mom..." Gaster said. Sans spurted and choked on his ketchup. Gaster laughed.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed from how she's been taking care of...hell..ALL OF US! Not to mention the twins. I'm getting her as a nanny if my project is a success."

"of course i thought about it but...uhh...still caught me by surprise."

"You check her out everyday. What is there to catch you by surprise?" Apollo looked at both of the skeletons with narrowed sockets as he followed after her. They stiffened. 

"Shit." They both said as they rushed to bribe Apollo not to tell on them. 

* * *

"Ughhh..." Frisk said as she fell on the couch. Papyrus was energic as always and Frisk couldn't keep up with the two hour naps and the energy rushes. 

"you ok there, baby bones??" Sans asked, a bit amused. 

"I've dealt with worse-- OW!" She said as Papyrus pulled her hair. 

"Maldito pedazo de mierda! Un demonio, eso es lo que eres!!" Frisk mumbled. She knew she couldn't swear at him in english. Papyrus was the purest one. 

"pfft- watch it. that's my baby bro." Frisk frowned. 

"Then you give your baby bro a bath!" She said. Sans rolled his eyes. Frisk got up and picked Papyrus up, groaning as she took him to the bathroom. Sans froze. 

"did she just say...bath? OH HELL NO- FRISK WAIT!!" Sans said as he quickly got up the couch. Apollo laughed at him. Sans stomped his foot and Apollo ran away, still laughing. 

* * *

Frisk was on her knees, bathing Papyrus. The tiny baby skeleton was playing with toys in the bath as Frisk was working. He kept squirming an moving. Frisk frowned. 

"Oi oi oi!" She said snapping her fingers at him. He looked at her. 

"Stay still, please. For me, baby?" She asked. Papyrus smiled and nodded. Frisk sighed and took off a hair-tie from her hand and held it in her mouth. She straightened her back and tied her hair. Sans side-eyed her and smirked. 

"you know~ you could always bathe me as well." Frisk looked at him unimpressed. 

"Si quieres una mano en tu pene...usa el tuyo." Frisk told him. He pouted. She finished bathing Papyrus and he was so lucky to have drenched Frisk in water. He could see her bra and damn~ that view was nice. Frisk dried Papyrus and changed his clothes. Apollo made himself bigger and picked Papyrus by his shirt like he was a cub or a puppy. Frisk got up from her knelt position but slipped. Sans teleported and caught her by the waist before she could slip in the tub. 

"heh~ looks like ya fell for me." He said with a wink. Frisk blushed and looked away, chewing at the inside of her cheek. Sans chuckled and realized the position they were in. They were very close and her leg and between his legs. Anddd he was hard- Frisk snorted at that. Sans looked off to the side, blushing. Gaster sipped loudly in the door. 

"Horny teenagers." He mumbled. That made them both lose balance and they fell in the tub. Gaster started laughing and Frisk looked at Gaster unimpressed. Sans wiped his sockets and opened them. Gaster had left before he noticed their position. Frisk was on top of Sans in a tub. Holy fuuu- Frisk and him were both staring at each other flushing. That's when something pulled Frisk out of the tub. It was Apollo. The bone monster slowly backed away with Frisk's tank top between his teeth, growling. Sans sighed and lowered himself in the tub. There goes his perfect moment. 

"Cockblockedddd~" Gaster said from the door. 

"weren't you overprotective of frisk or something?" Gaster snorted. 

"After getting cockblocked like that? I will have mercy on your mortal soul." He looked unimpressed. 

"i'm not letting you play dnd with frisk, louis, luka, chara and asriel anymore. you're starting to truly act chaotic evil." Gaster frowned. 

"YOU CAN NEVER STOP ME!" Sans flipped the bird and teleported to his room. He was drenched...not only in water but sweat as well. 

* * *

"stop making my life a living hell and TURNNNNN BACKKKKK." Sans said on his knees at baby Papyrus. Sans had his head lowered and his hands clasped together. Papyrus was dressed in his old clothes and he was supposed to transform back. Thanks to his magical digestive system...It wasn't as strong as the other times for him to have to sleep it off as well. 

"PLEASEEEE!!" Sans said one more time. 

"BROTHER?? WHY ARE YOU ON YOUR KNEES??" Sans gasped as he looked up. Papyrus was back and rubbing his head. 

"PAPS! THANK FUCKING GOD!!" He said as he hugged Frisk. That's when his sockets went dark. 

"oh my god...I HAVE FRISK FOR MYSELF! YES!" Papyrus looked confused at his brother but he already teleported away. That's when he heard Frisk scream and a loud thud. Papyrus face-palmed. Yup...Something happened. 

"It's good to have you back. You were a baby for almost the whole day and stole Frisk's attention which annoyed our over-protective Sans over there." Papyrus laughed. 

"NOW THAT TRULY MAKES SENSE. WOWIE...I SPENT A DAY IN FRISK'S CARE? OH WAIT! IT'S COMING BACK TO ME! AH- NOW I SEE WHY YOU SAID SHE'S GOOD WITH KIDS..." Gaster chuckled. 

"Yup. Now then...Enjoy the show in 3...2....1.." Sans was kicked out of Frisk's room. 

"YOU PERVERT! I WAS CHANGING!" Sans was flat on the floor. 

"i can die happy." He said giving a thumbs up. The door slammed shut. The two skeletons in the living room laughed. Yup...things were back to normal. 


	88. A 'fair' exchange

Sans was sleeping next to Frisk, him loving to be the bigger spoon and being a bit taller, being the one that was hugging Frisk. That was until he woke up. Frisk nuzzling in him so he didn't bother getting up. 

"heh." He said to himself as he closed his sockets, relaxing. But he opened them again as he realized something. Frisk's soul popped out thanks to the fact she trusted him. Sans blinked in surprise. 

"oh my god!" He said amused. But he didn't expect that his soul would pop out as well. Frisk woke up mumbling. 

"morning...buttt~ we have a tiny problems. our souls came out." Frisk rubbed her eyes and looked up at the floating souls. 

"Meh..." She said with a shrug. Sans chuckled. Frisk rubbed her eyes again and let reality settle in. She sat up, yawning and looked at her soul then at Sans soul. She smirked. 

"Wanna exchange souls for the day??" Frisk asked. Sans raised a bone brow. 

"uhhh...baby-bones? that's like trusting me with all your choices for the day and you being trusted with mine." Frisk beamed. 

"Wait really?? LOL! Alphys talked about this!" Sans raised a brow. 

"uhhh...she did??" Sans asked, scratching his skull. 

"Well yeah! It's a pov on tik tok." Both of them looked at each other and stuck their tongues out in distaste. They liked memes but some people took that app too seriously. 

"Soooo...wanna do it??" She asked, excitedly. Sans shrugged. 

"why not...i trust ya enough. but...will you be able to summon apollo??" Frisk chuckled. 

"At this point? I think both of us can summon him, isn't that right baby~?" Frisk asked as Apollo rumbled happily at her feet. Sans scoffed. 

"i forgot he sleeps with you more than i do." The skeleton said, with a tint of jealousy. Apollo climbed on Frisk's shoulder and she took Sans soul. She let it set in her chest and hummed. 

"This feels interesting...No wonder you're overly lazy...sheesh." Frisk said as she straightened her back and got up. She yawned and went to the bathroom. Sans took Frisk's soul and let it set in his chest. He blinked in surprise as he felt a rush of adrenaline pass him. 

"the hell runs in your blood? steroids? jesus, woman..." He said, impressed. And the chaos started. 

* * *

The morning was ok. Apart from the fact Frisk drank ketchup and Sans drank orange juice instead. They were sitting on the bus to school and Frisk was rubbing Apollo's chin. He decided he'll stick around. Sans frowned and crossed his arms. 

"did you seriously have to take him as well?" Frisk pouted. 

"But look how cute my baby issss~" Sans chuckled. 

"i am right here, thank you." The skeleton said pointing at himself. Both Apollo and Frisk looked him up and down, unimpressed. Sans pouted. 

"you wound me frisky." She laughed and kissed his cheek. They both exited the bus and started walking when Frisk stopped. 

"Did you just tell my soul to kiss you on the mouth?" Frisk asked, amused, as she felt she needed to do that. Sans shrugged. 

"no?" She chuckled and cupped his cheek as she kissed him. 

"Don't make me regret letting you have my soul." Sans laughed. 

"frisk, darling~ regret is such a weak word~" Frisk face-palmed and started walking. Apollo dismissed himself through her red magic and vanished. The two entered the school when a girl bumped into Frisk, sending her right in a guy's arms. 

"Jack-pot~ My plan seems to have worked. I really did catch an angel, huh?" He said. Frisk scrunched her face up at the guy. Sans looked with hallowed sockets at the scenes. He put his hands in his pockets and smirked. Frisk felt an adrenaline rush. 

"Welp...You're fucked." Frisk said. The guy raised a brow and Frisk caught his arm and put it over her shoulder. 

"Sorry." She said with a shrug, not really minding the fact she was about to slam the guy into the floor. And she did just that. Sans then grabbed her with his blue magic and pulled her to him. 

"touch her and next time? i'll make sure worse happens." Sans growled. Frisk patted his skull and suddenly Sans felt a calm serene feeling over-taking his anger. Damn it Frisk...

"Now, let's go to class." The guy was groaning on the ground. Frisk stepped over him. 

"Now, because i stepped over him, there's a superstition going around that he'll stay small. But looking at him? I know where he'll surely stay small." Frisk said, looking down at the guy. The guy whimpered. Frisk rolled her eyes. Sans hissed. He felt that insult. They sat down in class and Frisk leaned back in her chair, putting her legs on the desk. 

"legs off the desk, woman. your underwear will be showing." Frisk snorted. 

"You think i'm dumb enough to walk in this short ass skirt without pants underneath? Hell no." Sans smirked. 

"smart-ass." Sans said, rolling his eye-lights. The day seemed to start out pretty well. 

* * *

They were sitting at lunch with all their friends when they looked at each other's lunches. Neither of them started eating but they did get their usuals. For today however? It didn't seem so appetizing. Frisk and Sans shared a knowing look and slid their tray towards the other and started eating. Undyne frowned. 

"Why aren't you two eating your usual??" She asked, skeptical. Frisk tossed Sans a box of orange juice as he tossed her some ketchup. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Both of them said at the same time. They face-palmed at the same time as well. Alphys snorted. 

"I-If y-you ask me, t-they're acting like their souls a-aren't theirs." Frisk and Sans eyed the other and sipped their drinks, looking away. Chara snorted. 

"You two exchanged souls for the day?? Hilarious! Azzy! Let's do that!" Asriel yelped as he heard that. Frisk snorted. 

"First of all, for you two it wouldn't change anything as you two have two halves of the same soul. Also, it's not that big of a difference for us." Toriel giggled. 

"I'd be surprised if it was! You're practically soul married!" Frisk and Sans both nodded in a 'yeah, you're right' kind of way. That's when a girl gasped from behind them. 

"What?! That can't possibly be true! Sans is supposed to break up with you by the end of the year!" Frisk stiffened. Sans frowned. 

"the fuck did ya just say??" Sans asked. Frisk could feel the rage. She sent a calming wave through his body. He relaxed a bit but didn't break the stern face. That's when Frisk felt the urge to take the girl out in style. Guess she and Sans agreed on something. She got up and cracked her knuckles ready to hit her. 

"Oh, little miss left behind by her whole family and insecurities is ready to fight??" Frisk froze. Her stance slowly falling. Sans sockets went blank. 

"Yo! What the fuck?!" Undyne said as she sat up. Asgore was about to sit up as well, but Toriel stopped him. Luka and Louis looked at the girl with narrowed eyes. Frisk could feel all her insecurities flowing through her body and her knees started buckling. Shit- Sans had no control of her soul! She was used to blocking trauma but he couldn't possibly keep it all inside! He had no practice-- Sans was staring at the table with an empty look. It was clear he was trying. Frisk inhaled and exhaled and concentrated on their bond. 

_"Sans, calm down and breath."_

_"what the fuck- how do you deal with this?! it erupted like a volcano and i can't stop it--"_

_"I said calm down. It's fine. It took me years as well. Now breath, ok?"_ She noticed Sans relaxing. He closed his sockets and finally she started shaking and felt the urge of adrenaline she was waiting for. 

_"There we go. You're doing great."_

_"just beat her ass up already. she's annoying the shit out of me."_

_"Will do, boo. Don't worry."_ She twirled and hit the girl right in the stomach, sending her flying. Frisk straightened her back and clapped her hands to dust them off. Sans sighed in relief and let his head fall backwards. He looked tired. 

"Come on, Sans." Frisk said. He smirked and they intertwined fingers, teleporting. They ended up on the roof. 

"I'm surprised we're not expelled yet for all the shit we pull--...Sans...??" Frisk asked, a bit worried by how off he looked. 

"jesus, your soul is like loud static..." Sans said as he rubbed his sockets. Frisk smiled and kissed him. He relaxed and finally he started regaining his composure. 

"if i say it's still static, can i get another one?" Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"You don't need an excuse for a kiss, dummy." And they spent lunch on the roof. 

* * *

Frisk and Sans were sitting on Frisk's bed. It was clear that Frisk wasn't used to being so tired. She fell asleep as they sat on the couch. Sans wasn't used either to being so awake. It was a weird experience to say the least. They finished homework and everything was fine...however...it just kind of occurred to him that he has been holding inside of him the very culmination of Frisk's being. He had seen how she felt, acted, thought the whole day. And it kind of thrilled him. Let's be honest this is like spiritually stripping naked in front of someone and stay naked for a whole day, at least in monster culture. But what he hated is that even though both of them had the mentality of grown ups, they were still kids. He couldn't get all touchy and feely more than this even if she was somehow teasing her. And it annoyed him. Sans, even if it didn't seem like it, was pretty straight forward. If he wanted to fuck? He wanted to fuck. End of the story. But this was really messing with him. And hormones didn't help either. And just by thinking about it- he was hard. 

"Could you like stop getting hard for two whole minutes?" Frisk mumbled. Oops- she was awake. 

"can't help it, you know?" Frisk opened her eyes and frowned. 

"Keep the dirty thoughts away with a cleaner." Frisk joked. He frowned. He grabbed her with his blue magic and set her on top of him. 

"and why should i?" Frisk's eyes widened. 

"U-Uhh...This really isn't appropriate, Sans..." Frisk said flushing. She felt something she wasn't supposed to as she was set down on his lap. He smirked. Now that was primitive hunger. Frisk wanted to get away but he pulled her closer by the waist. They were so close. Too close. She knew it was wrong...They were 15 god damn it but...Mentally they haven't been kids for a while. Frisk sometimes is sure she has never been a kid. Sans? Growing up with Gaster? She was sure he wasn't the best father until she came. Wait why was she contemplating about the past right now? God she could only hear her heartbeat getting faster. It was messing with her. Each other's souls came out as they looked in their eyes. Their souls switched back and it was like an invisible thread was pulling at them. His phalanges were playing with her hair as her lips parted ever so slightly. Was sexual tension a thing teenagers had? She didn't care at that point as he pulled her close and they started making out. She was pretty sure she might have bit his tongue and he was pretty sure he bit her lips but they, for some reason, didn't care. It wasn't even intentional when his hand slipped under her shirt and he only realized it as she leaned back for air. He took his hand out but that didn't stop them from making out again. Also, not a lot of people knew but Sans enjoyed biting Frisk's neck. He felt like a dog with a new chew toy when he discovered it also left marks. And he did just that. Frisk didn't protest. They kissed again but that's when Apollo decided enough was enough.

The monster slid downstairs and saw Papyrus. Papyrus was doing his homework. Perfect. Apollo stole his pen and broke it. Papyrus gasped. 

"APOLLO! WHAT A BAD BOY...NOW I NEED A PEN!" Papyrus got off the chair and started walking upstairs. Apollo looked in Papyrus room and stole the pens he had there as well. Papyrus scoffed. 

"FRISK SHOULD REALLY TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS! OH WELL..." Papyrus got out of the room and started going towards his brother's room. The two weren't there. That meant they were in Frisk's room. He walked there and opened the door. Sans and Frisk, startled pushed away. Papyrus scrunched his face up. 

"EW...SERIOUSLY?" Papyrus said narrowing his sockets. Frisk and Sans both blushed. Papyrus rolled his eyes. 

"I CAME HERE TO GET A PEN...ALSO? YOU BETTER HIDE THE MARKS BEFORE DAD SEES THEM!" Frisk's eyes widened as she rushed to the bathroom. Sans covered his face with his hands. 

"you little shit..." Sans said as he narrowed his sockets at both Papyrus and Apollo. Papyrus gave him a thumbs up. 

"LOVE YOU TOO, BROTHER! NOW, I HAVE HOMEWORK, UNLIKE YOU GENIUSES!" Papyrus left and Sans slapped himself. You dumbass, you got carried away. 

* * *

"SANS GILBERT GASTER WHAT IS THIS ON MY FLOWER'S NECK??" Frisk was signaling to him to not say it. Sans shrugged. 

"apollo??" Sans asked hopeful. Gaster frowned. 

"APOLLO?? YOU BLAME IT ON HIM TOO?! YOU THINK IT WOULD SENSUALLY BITE FRISK BY THE NECK?? THESE ARE ALSO HUMAN- NOT ANIMAL- TYPE OF TEETH!" Sans hissed as Frisk rubbed her neck, awkwardly. Sans looked up and clasped his hands together. 

"guess i will die a virgin. amen." Frisk spurted and started laughing in her hand. Gaster looked at both of them and pinched the bridge above his nasal cavity. 

"You're both grounded. OUT OF MY FACE YOU HORNY TEENAGERS! Gah! I'm starting to think having a third is a sin." Frisk and Sans looked at each other with wide eyes. Papyrus perked up from his seat on the couch.

"HAVING A WHAT?!" All three of them said. Gaster chuckled. 

"Suprise?? You will be having a sibling! Well that is my plan at least...Nothing yet..." Frisk face-palmed. 

"PERRA TONTA! VAMOS A CONSEGUIR UN ANILLO!" Gaster looked at Sans. 

"you dumbass. we're going to get a ring." Sans translated unphased. Gaster raised a brow. 

"What? Why??" Gaster asked. 

"TE CASAS PRIMERO! ENTONCES TIENES UN HIJO, CERDO!" Gaster looked at Sans again. 

"you marry, then you have a child. you pig." Sans translated. Gaster flushed. 

"I could never!" Gaster said. Frisk groaned. 

"para que puedas follarla pero no puedes proponerle matrimonio?! CULO!" Frisk said as she left the room. Sans snorted. 

"she called you an ass- pfft-" Sans said. Gaster narrowed his eyes. 

"Sometimes i hate the fact you both know spanish." Sans rolled his eyes. 

"estirado idiota.." Sans said with a bad spanish accent and teleported away. Gaster stomped. 

"YOU TWO COME BACK HERE- man...fuck this shit..." Gaster said as he went to the kitchen. Papyrus blinked. 

"WHAT HAVE I WITNESSED..." 


	89. I think it was supposed to be the other way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely suggestion by Courtney baltezor

"friskkkk...don't leaveeeee..." Sans said as he was clutching onto her foot like dear life. She looked down. 

"It's your and Gaster's fault i have to act all mature and shit and actually go to Papyrus parents meeting! What the hell were you three thinking when you made a giant volcano explosion....AND IT WASN'T EVEN WITH BAKING SODA!" Sans sniffled. 

"i'm sorrrrryyyy...let gaster handle itttt...." He said on the floor. Frisk shook her foot, her heels making a noise on the floor as she was walking around, closer to the mirror so she can do her make-up. 

"You're joking right?? HE is one of the culprits! Oh my god..." Frisk sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She then took off her bath-robe and Sans froze. She was wearing a buttoned up shirt and a tight black skirt. She really will do great as an ambassador someday. Her hair was curled and she was wearing the perfect amount of make-up. She took a small hand-bag Gaster bought her and was going to take her coat from her wardrobe. Sans had to shake himself out of the haze he was in. Frisk surely was like a mother to them sometimes...Guess this is what a feminine touch does, huh? 

"PAPYRUS! GET DRESSED, WE'LL BE LEAVING!!" Frisk called. Sans teleported to her foot again, stopping her and almost making her trip as he caught it. 

"SANS!" She said, frowning. He pouted. She shook her foot and started leaving. He teleported to the living room, where Papyrus was getting dressed. Gaster was sitting on the couch, pouting. He must have gotten a hell of a nagging from Papyrus. 

"FRISK! YEY! YOU LOOK MATURE! UNLIKE...THESE TWO..." Frisk giggled. 

"Come on, Papyrus. We need to get there in time. Also I'm taking the keys." Frisk said. Gaster looked at her in disbelief. 

"HOLD THE HELL UP- YOU CAN'T DRIVE--" Frisk raised her hands. 

"Excuse you! But yes I can and secondly. The Ambassadors of Spain and Mexico are true sweethearts for giving me a special perm for this~" She said as she pulled out a card. She winked at them and opened the door for Papyrus. She looked at both of them and frowned. 

"You do anything as reckless as me and I will hit your skulls together. Watch it." Frisk then left. Gaster grinned. 

"Wanna do an experiment?" Sans narrowed his eyes. 

"i'm scared of what this 'experiment' is..." Gaster smirked. 

"You'll see~" 

* * *

"YOUUUU JUST SWITCHED OUR BODIES! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!" Sans said in Gaster's body as Gaster was rocking himself back and forth in a corner. 

"AND I HAVE TO MEET UP WITH KAT TODAY! SHE NEEDS HELP IN THE LAB!" Sans spurted. 

"YOU WHAT?! OLD MAN, WATCH IT! DON'T MESS WITH ME--" Gaster made some weird screeches and Sans knew both of them were fucked. 

"okk....i'll pretend i am sick or something so that i won't have to go!" Gaster nodded. 

"Okk...Ok...Ok...It's fine...everything it's fine..." Gaster inhaled and exhaled, then started screeching again. That's when the car pulled into the garage and they both knew they were screwed. Frisk let Papyrus enter first and both Gaster and Sans froze as they saw Frisk entered with groceries as well. She looked at both of them and raised a brow. 

"Just because i act like a reckless bitch doesn't mean i can't be responsible, you know?" Frisk said. Papyrus was jumping around excitedly. 

"FATHER! YOU WON'T BELIEVE HOW WELL SHE HANDLED THE WHOLE SITUATION!!" Papyrus said. Sans smiled tensely as he patted Papyrus skull. 

"oh, really??" Papyrus nodded. Frisk eyed the two of them as she entered the kitchen and narrowed her eyes a bit. Shit- He forgot Frisk is way smarter than the average person. She must have figured something was wrong. 

"i-i see..." Frisk came back from the kitchen and leaned in the door-way. 

"Are you ok, Gaster? You seem...off...Also, Sans you're very quiet." Gaster chuckled. 

"O-Oh...I'm quiet? Sorry...me and dad aren't umm...feeling so well." Frisk narrowed her eyes. 

"Uhu...Did you eat something while we were gone??" Sans shrugged. 

"that must be it...haha..." For a second he saw a weird glim in Frisk's eyes and he felt weird. Like a chill running down his spine. Pidge shrugged. 

"If you say so." She went to her room. Sans and Gaster looked at each other. Papyrus smiled. 

"I'M GOING UPSTAIRS!" He rushed to his room and closed the door. Both skeletons relaxed and sighed. 

"This will be harder than we thought...Frisk is smart...She will surely figure it out. Also, may you explain to me why you're always so 'attracted' to her? Your body is pulling like a magnet towards her." Gaster said narrowing his sockets. 

"hah. no shit. never noticed." Sans responded, rolling his eye-lights. That's when Gaster's phone started ringing.

"shiii-" Sans said, hissing through his teeth. Gaster face-palmed. 

"ANSWER HER IDIOT!" Sans mocked his father and picked up the phone. 

"he- i mean...hello!" Sans said, stopping himself. 

"My God! Wings- I got your message! Are you ok?!" Sans chuckled. 

"y-yeah! pfft- totally...just a tiny stomach problem..heheh...." Half of Sans was feeling butterflies. It made his other half sick. Gaster gagged. 

"I can feel Frisk's feelings through the bond- BLEAGH!" Sans narrowed his sockets. 

"watch it old bastard--" Kat called Gaster's name through the phone. Sans coughed. 

"sorry about that- just sans and his antics. you know how he gets. we both umm- are a bit unwell." Sans said, trying to sound as much as he could like his father. Kat hummed. 

"It's decided! I'm coming over!" Sans spurted. 

"w-what? oh no- there's no need to--" But she already hanged up. Sans arm dropped. 

"we're fucked...." Sans said. Gaster groaned. 

* * *

Neither of the skeletons realized that Frisk had already figured it out. Sans (in Gaster's body) seemed to eye her weirdly. He must have realized she wasn't being as touchy. Kat was on the couch, drinking tea with Sans as Gaster was on an arm-chair and Frisk was on the other. Sans raised a brow. 

"did you two have a fight or something? you're usually sitting in his lap." Gaster eyed Sans dangerously. Frisk snorted. 

"Nah. It's nothing, don't worry about it." She crossed her legs and sipped her tea. Sans narrowed his sockets. He knew how to read Frisk well even if in Gaster's body. That was the first confirmation of her hypostasis. Next was when Kat asked for her favorite tea and Gaster (in Sans's body) kept telling him with his eyes how to make it. Frisk smirked as she realized what was happening. It was amusing to say the least. After all...These two were now experiencing matters of the soul only the other felt. Gaster was clearly grossed out about feeling her feelings. She could feel it through the bond. Which was the third thing that confirmed her idea. These two were lucky she was nice and was enjoying this or else she would have bashed their skulls into the wall. She sighed, set down her cup and stretched. 

"Welp...I'm going to punch the bag. See ya." Sans sockets widened a bit. He must have got the message. She was annoyed. 

"uh...kat...may i talk to my son?" The woman smiled sweetly and Sans pulled Gaster to the side. 

"the fuck did you shit-head do?!" Sans said. Gaster frowned. 

"She has been avoiding me the whole time- don't ask me!" Sans pinched the bridge above his nasal cavity. 

"go and make things right you old man! you won't destroy my relationship with frisk while i'm sweating my ass off to satisfy your girl! got it??" Gaster sighed and nodded, teleporting away. Next was making dumb jokes and talking about physics but more formally and with someone you didn't really love. Man he hated this. 

"Heyyyy Frisk." Gaster said, trying to sound laid back. Frisk snorted. 

"You sound like you're stressed with only 3 hours of sleep. What's up?" She asked as she stopped the bag. She knew he really was running on 3 hours of sleep. THAT wasn't Sans. That was Gaster. And the bond knew as well. Gaster blinked in surprise and chuckled warily. 

"But i slept the whole time with you...baby-bones?" Gaster said, a bit unsure of his words. Yup. That was Gaster. Frisk had to give him the fact he remembered the nickname Sans gave her. 

"My bad, lovely-bones. Now then, you ok?" She asked. Gaster shrugged. 

"Are YOU ok? are you mad at sa- i mean me?" Frisk snorted again. Man...They either think she's really stupid....or that they are better at this then they look. Frisk shook her head. 

"Why would I be?" She turned to the bag and widened her stance. Gaster looked at her. He must have never seen she actually had muscles almost like Undyne's. But she was like a daughter to him. For him, she was a fragile tiny flower. She wasn't the kid that survived years on her own and freed the whole Underground and Orphanage, she was a baby. And she won't blame him for seeing her like that. And she didn't mind, since no one ever saw her like that. It was nice to be pampered from time to time. She barely grew up with two toys and now she had dresses and make-up. It was nice...

"Dunno." Gaster said with a shrug. Bonus points for that. Would have fooled her if she wasn't so analytical. Blame it on the years of primitive survival she had to do, but she was reading way too deep into people's actions at this point. And Sans knew that better than anyone. But guess the fact he switched bodies and half of him was focused on Kat didn't help. Pfft- Poor them. How amusing. 

"How humerus~" She said as she punched the bag a few times. It swinged and it hit Gaster. Strike 4...Sans would have dodged that. Sans was great at dodging. 

"Ouch...Welp- I'm gonna see what dad and Kat are doing...Maybe check on Papy- Paps..." Frisk smiled and nodded. 

"Sure thing. I'll be here. Apollo!!" Frisk said as red magic circled her hand and the bone monster rose from red flames, hitting the bag with a rosy-red outlined energy beam. Gaster looked with wide eyes. Frisk's eyes swirled with red as she, with one quick motion of her hand, stopped the fire. She looked at Gaster with her red eyes. She was sweating but she was in a tank top. Gaster only now saw the potential of his flower's beauty. She could truly become a great model if she ever tried. No wonder Sans was attracted to her. He had good taste but Frisk picking Sans?? She was truly raising the expectations high for his son. 

"Uhh- See ya!" And Gaster teleported away. He teleported in the kitchen the same time as Sans. 

"so? what?? i'm really getting bored here...at least paps is keeping her somewhat busy. she's blaming the fact i feel off thanks to the the fact you're ill." Gaster frowned. 

"It's so weird...she said she isn't mad and also your soul is going wild around her like a metal detector!" Sans scoffed. 

"i can assure you, yours does the same. but- you left her alone after she said she isn't mad?! what are you? and idiot in girls?!" Gaster blinked in surprise. 

"Uh-...what now?" Gaster asked. Sans face-palmed. 

"she'll probably wipe the floor clean with me after this- you dumbass old man! aren't ya supposed to be a scientist for heaven's sake?! god- she's PISSED!" Sans said, reading too much into Frisk and Gaster's actions. 

"Uhh...i don't get it??" Gaster said. Sans groaned. 

"just go and see what paps is doing...god damn it..."

* * *

They were all at the table and Sans was dreading this moment. He hope Gaster could act like him but...he couldn't. No puns no NOTHING! Not even ketchup. Frisk however didn't say anything. She just sometimes would snicker unnoticed or would smile and hold in a laugh. She somehow found this amusing? 

"BROTHER ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE ALRIGHT??" Papyrus asked Gaster. Frisk chuckled. 

"Don't worry, Papyrus. He is perfectly fine, i assure you. He's just 'confused'." She said, as she took a bite of the spaghetti she cooked. Kat raised a brow. 

"Oh? How is that??" Frisk shrugged. 

"Just like a small 'switch' going 'off'." Damn it- he was stuck in Gaster's body. His father has always been slow at messages like these. What did she mean?

"HMM...A PECULIAR WAY TO PUT IT IF YOU ASK ME?" Frisk giggled. 

"It's fine. And, the twins are at their grandmother you say?" Frisk asked, drifting away from the conversation. Sans frowned again and so did Gaster. Frisk was acting strange and this proved it and it was bother two halves of two different people. Two halves that together would have made Sans. Yes, Sans was bothered. 

* * *

Sans and Gaster were both fidgeting. Soon they will switch back. Frisk was just playing solitaire and has been for the past 15 minutes. Kat was talking with Papyrus. Any second now...Just switch back. And it happened. A blackness coming over the two as they passed out. Suddenly Sans blinked and saw himself close to Frisk. 

"YES!" Both skeletons said, jumping up. Frisk snorted. 

"Welcome back you two." She said as she put down a black ace. Sans and Gaster looked at her. 

"YOU KNEW?!" Frisk chuckled. 

"You sub estimate how well the bond and my analysis works." Sans scoffed. 

"of course she would have figured...you did and AWFUL job trying to be me. come here, baby-bones." Frisk giggled and sat down on his lap. 

"He did." Frisk said as she threw another card on the coffee table. 

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING..." Papyrus said. Kat frowned. 

"Did you two switch bodies?!" Gaster and Sans looked away. Kat sighed. 

"You are so dumb sometimes, Wings." Frisk laughed. 

"They both are, thank you." Kat looked at Frisk and nodded. 

"Of course, my dear. My, aren't you sharp. We should really talk more. How about i take you out sometime?" Frisk gasped. 

"Really? Oh my god!" Kat laughed at Frisk's excited reaction as she jumped up from Sans lap, leaving Sans and Gaster with blank sockets. 

"Yes, really! And you would look gorgeous with a strip of your hair another color! It works so well with the messy bob you have going on!" Frisk gasped, her eyes twinkling. 

"Oh my goddd! I can't wait to also call you my legal guardian!" Kat giggled. 

"Come, let me do your nails! We can watch a movie while these two think about what they've done!" Kat said as the two started walking to Frisk's room. 

"MAY I COME??" Frisk giggled. 

"Sure but this will be like a girl slumber party so you can leave if you want." Frisk and Kat started talking about girl things as Gaster and Sans were left alone, Papyrus following the girls. 

"Did they just..."

"ditch us..." 

"So they can hang together??" The two skeletons looked at each other and face-palmed. 

"We fucked up." 


	90. Just some bonding time - NOT THAT WAY, IDIOT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so. To make things easier for me...I will start an uploading schedule. I will upload twice a week: Wednesday and Saturday. Also, for those who are also reading my other story: I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED >~< TOMORROW THERE WILL BE AN UPDATE ON IT TOO! I'm sorry that it's also getting a bit clichee xD Ok, enjoy this chapter! The suggestion was made by Clarissa Mata.

Frisk was reading on the couch as Sans was scrolling around on his phone. That is until Frisk's stomach started growling. Sans snorted. 

"hungry?" Frisk rolled her eyes as he was snickering at her. 

"Well sorry that I have basic human needs. But yeah...Hmm...Hey we could try eating a mukbang." Sans raised a bone-brow. 

"a what now??" She took out her phone and passed it to him. Sans scrunched his face up. 

"i'm not filming myself eating that." Frisk laughed. 

"Not to film something you idiot! Just to eat. Heard they're pretty tasty." Sans shrugged. 

"sure but...ya got G to pay that?" Frisk hummed. 

"I think I may. If you forgot, we both got a scholarship last month. And since Gaster and Paps are out with Kat and the twins, why not?" Sans shrugged again. 

"mk. wanna watch something as well?" Frisk smirked. 

"RIO!" She said, jumping up and throwing her hands up. Sans looked at her unimpressed but then started laughing at her childish act. 

"sure. why not?" And so they ordered a lot of food and 'plated' it so to speak. Most of it being either chinese, korean, thailandese or japanese food since apparently Frisk wanted that. Sans didn't argue. He had no need to eat so he didn't care about what he usually ate. Plus, it was pretty clear half of this stuff will go to Apollo. So they started the movie and started eating. However, while they ate or watched the movie, they'd ask stupid questions or make jokes. 

"hey Sans?" 

"hmm, what's up sweetheart?" 

"What if I were to do an only-fans--" He spurted his food. 

"EXCUSE ME WHAT NOW?! first of all...that's my girlfriend's body we're talking about! i ain't sharing! second. YOU'RE STILL 15! if i can't fuck you, you can't do that either." She laughed. 

"I WAS JOKING DUDE- CHILL!" Frisk said, through a fit of laughter. Sans groaned. 

"YOU will give me a heart attack." Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"Shush, I like this song." Sans smirked. 

"then go dance, pretty bird~" Frisk chuckled and got up and started dancing. Sans raised a bone brow, stopping his chop-sticks mid-way to look at her dancing. She started singing along to the music of the movie as she was swinging her hips rapidly thanks to the fast beat. Sans had to say, he was impressed at her coordination with the beat. But of course, the song ended as the smugglers came in. Sans started laughing as Frisk pouted. 

"now sit down, i can't see the screen thanks to you." Frisk rolled her eyes and sat down. Apart from stupid questions, Frisk and Sans would try some of the stuff the other was having. 

"Here! Try this!" He opened his mouth and Frisk brought her chopstick's to his mouth. He raised a bone brow. 

"huh. not bad. try this." He said as he brought his to her mouth. Her eyes sparkled. 

"I want more of that." He leaned away with his food. 

"hell no. shoo! get off! LOOK! IT'S JEWEL! YOUR FAVORITE CHRACTER!" Frisk snorted. 

"Nuh uh! It's not her part yet! Gimmeeee!" Sans pouted then took on a determined look. 

"death before dishonooorrr!" Frisk was now laying in his lap with a sad face. Sans propped his elbows on her head and continued eating. She shook him off and opened her mouth. He sighed and gave her a bite. They continued watching the movie. Kind off. 

"if you were to choose one condiment to transform into...what would it be?" Frisk smirked. 

"Ketchup so you can eat me out~" He choked and almost dropped his chop-sticks. Frisk gasped looking at the screen. 

"YO! LOOK HOW COOL BRAZILIAN COSTUMES LOOK! Man...I want one." Sans smirked. 

"i'd pay to see you in one." Frisk raised bot her brows. 

"50 bucks and I'm going on eBay right now." Sans perked up. 

"aight, bet!" He gave her the money and she placed the order. 

"oh my lord...woman...why?!" Frisk blinked innocently. 

"You paid me to." Sans snorted and patted her head. She smiled as she had the chopsticks in her mouth. The two kept eating and watching the movie. 

"bro, i love the red bird. he's funny." Frisk snorted. 

"It reminds me of you." Frisk said, amused. Sans gasped then shrugged. 

"i'll actually take that as a compliment. the yellow one reminds me of you." Frisk laughed. 

"DO YOU WANNA HAVE A BROMANCEEEE?!" Apollo, who was sleeping next to the TV, jumped up as she yelled. Both her and Sans roared with laughter. Apollo snarled at them and then made his way to Frisk's lap. The two kept eating, leaning on the other. Frisk would sneak some of her food to Apollo who happily accepted it. 

"jesus christ, you're actually still going." Sans said impressed as Frisk was eating some noodles, focused on the screen and would sometimes reach with her chopsticks towards the happy bone monster in her lap. 

"Well that means I'll be able to take a lot, eh?" Sans groaned. 

"YOU are just existing to make puberty worse. i just had to be bond to have hormones." Frisk snorted. 

"Come onnnn~" Sans rolled his eye-lights. 

"YOOO i need my tambourine now!" Frisk said as the yellow bird from the movie was now beating on his bottle-cap. Sans snorted and got it with his blue magic. She started tapping it on the rhythm to her hand. Sans looked at her amused and kissed her forehead. She giggled. And soon enough they managed to finish the food. Frisk groaned.

"I'm too full to live. Let me die in peace." Sans laughed. 

"i told you to not eat too much. want desert?" 

"If i puke, will you hold my hair?" Sans raised a bone-brow. 

"uhh...yes..??" He asked confused. Then she gave him a thumbs up. They both got some ice-cream. That's when the second song Frisk loved came on. 

"OH MAH GAHHHHH!" She got up and started dancing again. Sans, who cleaned the small coffee table with his blue magic, taking the empty plates to the sink and throwing the chop-sticks away, was now leaning on the couch, watching her. 

"Awww come onnn...You NEED to dance with me." Sans rolled his eye-lights. 

"fine. but i am not risking twirling you." She clicked her tongue and finger-gunned him and they started dancing. He didn't actually keep his promise as he twirled her once but apart from that they had fun. Apollo also got jealous when the two of them were eating ice-cream that Sans was leaning on Frisk and moved him so he could lean on her by making himself bigger. Frisk laughed at Apollo for that but Sans then had to fight the bone monster for his girlfriend. Frisk then smacked them both and made them share. 

"yoooo...that white bird guy is such a bitch." Frisk snorted. 

"Sans, my love...we've been watching this movie for more than an hour AND ONLY NOW YOU REALIZE?!" He snorted. 

"nah...but it had to be said." Frisk snorted as she asked Apollo with her magic to bring them two soda cans. She gave one to him and smirked. 

"Spill the tea, sis." He snorted and opened it with his blue magic but didn't drink since he was laying down. 

"Lol, need me to pour some for you?" Sans started laughing and nodded. He opened his mouth and Frisk took his soda can and poured some in his mouth. He choked and almost snorted it out but immediately sat up, swallowed and started coughing. She laughed so hard she was sure her drink would have came out her nose. After they finished the two cans, Frisk was back to dancing. Sans place the empty cans on her head and made her dance. She moved her hips perfectly on rhythm and somehow kept them perfectly straight on her head. Then she looked up and held them on her nose. Sans frowned. 

"that's just cheating." Frisk laughed and the two cans fell. 

"But you face is almost flat! you'd be better at this than me!" Frisk said to him. He hummed. 

"nah. i'll just do this." He used his blue magic to pick the cans up and set them on the coffee table. Then he picked Frisk up and set her between his legs and put his legs and arms around her. They spent the rest of the movie trying to watch it but in the end, they both fell asleep. They fell and somehow, Sans ended up with and arm around Frisk as she was sleeping with her head on his chest, Apollo sleeping next to Sans side. 

Fast forward a few hours and Gaster and Papyrus were home. 

"BRO-- OH." Papyrus stopped as he noticed the ended movie on screen and the two sleep on the couch and pulled his father's sleeve. Gaster entered and chuckled. The three were sleeping peacefully. 

"These two must have gotten pretty bored if Frisk's tambourine is out." Gaster said as he eyed the tambourine on the floor. Papyrus started walking up the stairs when Gaster got a confirmation of a eBay shipment to their address and froze. He frowned at his phone. 

"SANS GILBERT GASTER WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Frisk startled, fell off the couch as Sans jumped and Apollo hissed, jumping on the coffee table. Oops...Maybe Gaster didn't think things true. Frisk groaned in pain on the floor and Sans eyed Gaster. Gaster stiffened. Oh oh. 

"you bitch." He said, his eye flaring. Frisk hissed. 

"You fucked up, Gaster." Sans summoned a blaster and Gaster shrieked. It had purple magic instead of blue, which meant it was also using Frisk's magic which meant...yeah he was fucked. 

"I'm out lmao. PEACE! I'M NOT DYING TODAY!" Gaster said, teleporting. 

"COWARD!" Sans screamed and teleported after him. 

"Ughhhh. Papyrus. Get here, i need a pillow." Papyrus got to the couch and Frisk and him both fell asleep leaning on the other. As Gaster and Sans came back in they froze as they saw Sans place has been taken by Papyrus and Apollo was sleeping on their laps. 

"Truce until we get rid of the small one?" Gaster asked. 

"he's your son!.....but yes." Papyrus put them both in a cage of bones and went back to sleep. The two tried getting out but Frisk stopped them with some of her human magic (barrier type). They sat down in the cage and frowned. They'll be staying there for a while and you know what? They deserved it. Sans tried to stick his hand out and get an object from outside but Apollo woke up and started being a guard dog. Long story short? The two slept in the cage that night. 


	91. Just a small change...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful suggestion by Clarissa Mata.

"DIS-GUST-ANGGGG! I am NOT drinking something that has some of Sans bone in it!" Frisk said, scrunching her nose at the liquid in a bottle. Sans pretended to gag at it. Gaster frowned. 

"I will PAY!" Sans perked up but Frisk shook her head. 

"I can't do any experiments today....I have a very important thing I promised Metta I will help with!" Sans' jaw almost dropped. 

"you?! saying no?! TO MONEY?! who are you and what did you do to my girlfriend?" Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"Listen...I would drink that umm...thing...but i really need to do this, ok? I can--" 

"Guess Frisk doesn't have the balls..." Gaster said. Sans covered his mouth in shock and Frisk turned around with anger. 

"EXCUSE ME?!" Gaster and Sans stared at each other and smirked as they handed her the drink. She frowned and downed the drink. Sans smirked and chuckled. 

"guess we're making profit out of this~ yeet!" He downed his as well. For a second the two stood still and then they blinked. Sans eye-lights changed to a more red-ish light and Frisk's eyes had a blue tinge to them. They frowned. 

"I don't feel any different..." She said. Sans snorted. 

"speak for yourself! i actually feel like doing something!" Frisk frowned a bit more and hummed. 

"I feel like I don't want to do anything...Also horny." Sans looked at her in shock. Gaster smirked and clicked his pen. 

"It worked!" Papyrus looked at his father in disbelief and at the two teenagers looking confused. The small skeleton face-palmed. 

"I AM SORRY TO SAY THIS BUT...YOU ALL ARE IDIOTS." 

* * *

"so we switched personalities..." Sans said with a narrowed look as he eyed Frisk. Frisk looked between his legs. 

"And it seems to be working since only NOW I'm noticing THAT!" She said pointing at him. Sans face-palmed. 

"concentrate frisk!" She smirked. 

"Don't rattle your bones, lovely-bones." She said as she put her hands behind her head. Sans inhaled and exhaled. He picked the pillow up and threw it at her face. 

"i'm going for a walk." Frisk started chuckling. 

"Never thought you had it in your bones." Sans snorted. 

"oh my god- i'm so annoying..." 

* * *

"we're seriously going to school like this...." Sans said on the bus as he was sitting down and Frisk was holding onto one of the belts hanging down. 

"Whaatttt? It might be humerus~" Sans snorted. 

"frisky, baby-bones....you're a punning pervert. that's usually MY job..." She shrugged. 

"Fair enough." Suddenly the doors of the bus opened and a lot of people climbed in. Frisk got pushed towards Sans. He sighed and caught her, pulling her on his lap. 

"watch it, frisk." She giggled and rubbed her neck awkwardly. 

"Sorry-...are you hard??" She asked, amused. He looked away. 

"shut up." She snorted and he flushed in embarrassment. Guess he didn't change so much. 

* * *

Frisk was leaning back on her chair, balancing on two legs and Sans was doing her tic, where she would twirl the pencil around her fingers like a maniac. Louis and Luka eyed them funny. 

"What is wrong with you two...?" Frisk and Sans looked at each other and then at the two humans behind them. 

"Don't know what you're talking about." They both said at the same time. The two frowned at them and they only smiled innocently. That's when a girl came up to Sans. Frisk, being the dramatic bitch she usually was, nothing could possibly take that away and now with Sans possessive personality? Oh ho ho. This bitch was in for a treat. 

"Sans--" Frisk put her legs on her boy-friends lap and raised a brow at the girl. The girl immediately froze, jealousy written on her face like how a child would write a big A on a piece of paper if asked to show you how they do it. And Frisk liked it. She enjoyed the jealousy. Sans raised a brow at the girl. 

"yes?" The girl frowned. 

"Why is she doing that...?" The girl asked. Frisk smirked. 

"What? Can't a girl have her legs on her boyfriends lap? That's what I thought." The girl froze in shock. 

"soooo?" Sans asked. The girl backed away as Frisk quietly snarled at her. 

"N-Nothing." Frisk smirked with satisfaction as the girl left and Sans turned to her, frowning. 

"really? was that necessary?" Frisk scoffed. 

"Duh." Frisk said. Sans snorted.

"you're a dork." 

* * *

"DARLING! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD DO THIS FOR ME! THE SHOW IS TODAY AND LOOK HOW MANY PARENTS CAME!" Mettaton said. Frisk sighed. 

"But i'm so lazyyyy....can't i do it tomorrow?" Sans frowned and then smirked as he got an idea. 

"i'll buy you tacos." Frisk shot up like burned, her eyes twinkling. 

"TAKE ME TO THE DRESSING ROOM!!" Sans didn't know what was happening...nor did their friends. However, they decided to ask a parent. 

"Oh? Ah yes, we're here for Mettaton's Musical show. Different numbers from musicals will be presented! Exciting!" A woman told them. Chara was laughing in her sit as they were now sitting, waiting to see what Frisk was up to. Mettaton was up in the front, directing everything. 

"WELCOME, DARLINGS! NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER PRESENTATION SINCE YOU ALL ARE DYING TO SEE MY SHOW, WE SHALL START WITH THE BEST NUMBER. THE CELL BLOCK TANGO!!" Sans raised a brow amused. 

When the curtain was pulled Frisk was on stage. She looked bored and has a lazy look plastered on her face but with one inhale, she changed to a totally different person. The dancers around her were another 5 other girls dressed with that same outfit she chose. Sans face was blue now seeing it on her. She was wearing some high heeled shoes. There were 6 chairs on the stage. They all had red paper fans. The music started playing and Mettaton looked so absorbed in what was happening on stage she seemed to forget everything around him. To be honest he couldn't really look away either. 

"Pop." Frisk's fan was closed. The dancers followed her. 

"Six. Squish. Uh uh. Cicero. Lipschitz." They started going around the chairs with their fans. Suddenly Mettaton got up and said. 

"And now, the six merry murderesses of the Cook County Jail  
In their rendition of the Cell Block Tango" In a grave voice. Everyone clapped. That's when Sans took in the outfit. The costume was a black costume with lace tights. It had a bow-tie as well. Sans flushed even more. 

"Pop, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Lipschitz  
Pop, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Lipschitz  
Pop, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Lipschitz" Frisk continued as they kept going around the chairs. They from time to time would do some step or raise their legs up. They picked their chairs up and set Frisk's chair in front of the other 5. They started dancing using the chairs as support. They would jump and twirl with their paper fans. It was mesmerizing.

"He had it comin'  
He had it comin'  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same" They were holding the back of the chairs and were stomping on the beat of the song. At the last part they pointed to the audience with the fans. Sans face-palmed. 

"of course she'd get herself in something like this..." He said. Toriel looked at him with twinkling eyes. 

"YOU KIDDING?! THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Pop, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Lipschitz  
Pop, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Lipschitz" They all kept singing. That's when the dancers started singing quieter and Frisk's voice raised above them without fully covering the words.

"You know how people have these little habits that get you down  
Like Bernie" On que at the name she hit the closed paper fan against her hand and slowly sat down leaning back on the chair. 

"Bernie, he liked to chew gum  
No, not chew, pop" On the pop she put her right leg on top of the left one with an over-dramatic manner. Sans couldn't look away. He felt excited. He almost wanted to cheer with the people in the room. Damn this personality switch-

"o I came home this one day  
And I'm really irritated  
And I'm looking for a little bit o' sympathy  
And there's Bernie lyin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'  
No, not chewin'  
Poppin'" She leaned forward in her chair and put her hand together. She was resting her head against them. The dancers were fluttering their fans and doing small dances in the background...but no one cared. Everyone's eyes were solely on Frisk.

"So, I said to him, I said "You pop that gum one more time"  
And he did" She said with a over-exaggerated distress as she got up. 

"So I took the shotgun off the wall  
And I fired two warning shots" Frisk opened her paper fan and started fluttering it behind her head. 

"Into his head" The whole room must have felt the chill right there and the thrill of watching her acting. It was like magic...

The dancers and Frisk started singing and dancing together again. 

"He had it comin'  
He had it comin'  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would have done the same" The moves were so well thought. Her friends weren't sure how she managed in these heels. Frisk got on the chair in the front and fell backwards using it's back. She picked it up with ease twirled it and she sat down using the back to support her hands as she was looking at the audience. She let her head fall backwards and picked herself up again. 

"I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago  
And he told me he was single  
And we hit it off right away  
So, we started living together  
He'd go to work, he'd come home  
I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner  
And then I found out  
"Single" he told me  
Single, my ass" She said as she got up from the chair and hit her butt with the closed fan. Everyone in the room chuckled at that. 

"Not only was he married  
Oh no, he had six wives  
One of those Mormons, you know  
So that night when he came home from work  
I fixed him his drink as usual  
You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic" She said as she opened her fan and made a gesture with her fan as in cutting her neck. 

"He had it comin'  
He had it comin'  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime" They were dancing again with their chairs. She twirled her chair again. Some of the dancers were singing in the background 'Uh-uh, Cicero, Lipschitz'. She sat down again. 

"Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
Carvin' up a chicken for dinner  
Minding my own business  
In storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage  
"You been screwin' the milkman, " he says  
He was crazy  
And he kept on screamin'  
"You been screwin' the milkman"" Frisk says then she stands up on the chair. 

"And then he ran into my knife  
He ran into my knife ten times" She says as she opens her fan and flutters it. Sans could totally understand why Mettaton asked HER to do this. 

"If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!" After that part Frisk switched her fan. It was a white one. She started dancing ballet around the chair as the music slowed down and it was almost angelic. She was speaking another language they didn't know...but they didn't need to. At the end one of the dancers asked. 

"Yeah, but did you do it?" Frisk opened the white fan and shook her head. 

"Uh uh, not guilty!" The music almost stopped at the next part. Only the dancers were singing in the background. She picked up the red fan again and got up as she fluttered it looking like a diva. Chara whistled next to him. 

"Man, she's good." Chara said. Undyne nodded. The fish monster was so absorbed they could barely nod. 

"My sister, Veronica and I had this double act  
And my husband, Charlie traveled round with us  
Now, for the last number in our act  
We did these twenty acrobatic tricks in a row  
One, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagles  
Back flips, flip flops  
One right after the other  
So this one night before the show we are down at the Hotel Cicero  
The three of us, boozin'  
Havin' a few laughs  
And we ran out of ice  
So I go out to get some  
I come back, open the door  
And there's Veronica and Charlie  
Doing number seventeen  
The spread eagle" The music stopped and she looked at the audience with a stern look. They all held their breath and leaned forward, waiting for the next part. She started fluttering the fan again. 

"Well, I was in such a state of shock  
I completely blacked out, I can't remember a thing  
It wasn't until later  
When I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead" On the last word she hit the fan closed on her hand. They all cheered. Sans couldn't help but feel proud that that was HIS human. 

"They had it comin'   
They had it comin'   
They had it comin' all along  
I didn't do it   
But if I'd done it   
How could you tell me that I was wrong?" On every beat they would raise their legs they twirled they danced they fluttered their fans. Frisk didn't even misstep she did it like it was running in her blood. But Sans knew better than to doubt his super-talented human that managed to free the whole damn Underground. 

"They had it comin'   
They had it comin'   
They had it comin' all along   
I didn't do it   
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?" That's when the music started becoming a beat again. The dancers took their seats with the back towards the audience. 

"I loved Al Lipschitz  
More than I can possibly say  
He was a real artistic guy  
Sensitive, a painter  
But he was always trying to find himself  
He'd go out every night looking for himself  
And on the way" Frisk closed her fan and gestured at 4 of the dancers. Each one closed their fan on que. 

"He found Ruth  
Gladys  
Rosemary and Irving" She said as she then made a gesture of disgust as which the dancers gave her a stern look and re-opened their fans. Such detail...how did she get the dancers to match her so well...? This must have been some Broadway well known dance or something...

"I guess you could say we broke up  
Because of artistic differences  
He saw himself as alive   
And I saw him dead" At the last part Frisk got up and opened her fan and all the dancers did as well. Luka got up and cheered. The whole room followed. Frisk broke her character a bit to snort but she quickly adjusted back to it. 

"The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum" The dancers all said as they came closer to the audience.

"They had it comin' (they had it comin')  
They had it comin' (they had it comin')  
They had it comin' all along  
'Cause if they used us ('cause if they used us)  
And they abused us (and they abused us)  
How could you tell us that we were wrong?  
He had it comin' (he had it comin')  
He had it comin' (he had it comin')  
He only had himself to blame (he only had himself to blame)  
If you'd have been there (if you'd have been there)  
If you'd have seen it (if you'd have seen it)  
I betcha you would have done the same" They were dancing, twirling, fluttering their fans, jumping over the chairs, twirling them. All the dancers then started talking alongside Frisk. The dancers would back-up almost every single one of Frisk's lines. The end finally came. They all sat down on their chairs. 

"You pop that gum one more time! Single my ass  
Ten times! Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe  
Number seventeen, the spread eagle  
Artistic differences" The lights went out, their backs facing the audience. Each one said one of the words Frisk sang at first. They opened their fans right as they said it and the lights shined on each one from above. 

"Pop, Six, Squish, Uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz" Then the lights went out fully and the song ended. It was a brief moment of silence before everyone started howling with cheers. Mettaton was clapping as well. Yeah...Frisk was awesome. 

* * *

Frisk came bored-ly up to Sans and looked at him unimpressed. He smirked and started chuckling. 

"you did great, baby-bones--" 

"Food." She said. Sans face-palmed. He forgot she was now a lazy-bum like him. 

"alright. let's go." She smiled and started walking, but she was still in her costume. Some guys decided to whistle at her. Frisk scrunched her face up in disgust and turned her head towards them, her eyes a crimson red, swirling with magic. Sans hissed and grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her forward. 

"okkkk....let's just go!" She rolled her eyes and took his jacket to cover herself. He didn't protest and he teleported both of them to get some taco's for her. 

* * *

"when is this shit going to run offff??" Sans whined. Gaster groaned. 

"THANK GOD BEACUSE RIGHT NOW!" Frisk and Sans looked at each other as Frisk's red-ish hue returned and Sans eye-lights went back to being blue. 

"THANK GOD!" The two teenagers said. Frisk got up from the couch. 

"I NEED A SHOWER SO BADDD!" She said. Sans smirked. 

"can iiii~ join?" Gaster face-palmed. 

"Yup...they're back to normal." 

"APOLLO! SMACK HIM FOR ME." Frisk called out. Sans then got hit in the back of his skull by a bone tail. 

"OW! you little..." He growled. Apollo started chuckling. Sans rolled his eye-lights and the door to the bathroom closed. He wanted to get up but then he heard it lock as well. Gaster snorted and looked away, sipping from his cup. 

"Cock blockkkkk!" His father said. Sans scoffed. 

"shut up. you have a girlfriend as well." Gaster hissed and took another sip again. 

"That hurt...." Sans smirked. 

"i know~" 


	92. Ok something is wrong here...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suggestion by: Clarissa Mata and Frisk_Reaper

"This man is deranged..." Frisk said as both her and Sans were watching Gaster fiddle with some substances. 

"ya don't say..." Sans said as the two looked at each other. 

"I SHALL NEVER STOP!" Gaster screamed. Frisk and Sans looked at each other unimpressed. 

"He lost his mind..." Frisk concluded as they both face-palmed. 

"OK KID! I WILL GIVE YOU 20 BUCKS TO TRY THIS!" Gaster said turning around. Frisk scoffed. 

"How cheap do you think we are dude? Go up you stingy bitch." Frisk said, crossing her arms. Sans snorted and Gaster frowned.

"Seriously?" Gaster asked as he face-palmed. 

"50 bucks each?" Frisk whistled. 

"Now we talking, old man." Gaster groaned and gave them the money. Frisk licked her finger and started counting. She hummed in approval and smirked. 

"Pleasure doing business with ya. Cheers." She started drinking the weird chemical Gaster gave them and Sans shrugged as he put the money in his inventory and drank as well. Smoke encased both of them and when it was finally gone, Frisk looked at herself in shock. 

"Welp...I'm a human with no skin...nor muscle..." She said, wiggling the bones. She was a skeleton with a face a bit similar to Gasters and she had some red marks on her jaw, almost like tiger stripes. But for some reason, she now had magical lady parts. A bit weird but she guessed it was normal since magical skeletons seemed to have something they anatomically couldn't have. Her eye-lights, as she stared at a mirror close by, were red-ish, thanks to her magic. 

"heyyy~ I don't look too bad as a human." Frisk raised a bone-brow and looked at Sans. He was right. He had darker skin than her only by a tone or two and he seemed to have quite a nice body. For someone who was so lazy and ate like a cow? It was truly impressive. Frisk at least did something to keep herself in shape but hey, magic is magic. The two stared at each other intrigued, tilting their heads at the other as they analyzed them. 

"This is so cool!" They both concluded as they started circling each other. Gaster snorted. He smiled at Frisk. 

"Now you truly are my daughter, huh...?" He said lovingly. Frisk blushed a bit and her eyes twinkled. Gaster patted her head and then his hand slide to her cheek. He noticed the marks. 

"How interesting... I have never seen marks like these on a skeleton." Frisk looked at her face and put her fingers on her marks. 

"They remind me of the marks Asriel had when he absorbed the human souls. They might be because of my determination. I still have a human soul after all." Sans was unphased by her statement but Gaster's sockets widened. 

"ABSORBED THE SOULS?!" Frisk gasped. 

"Ohhh! From the old Underground." Gaster sighed. 

"Oh thank God. You scared me. Well...You two enjoy this day, I suppose." Frisk and Sans were then teleported to their living-room and they both blinked in confusion. 

"now what?" Sans asked. 

* * *

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! FRISK TRULY FEELS LIKE A SISTER NOW! LOOK HOW PRETTY SHE IS A SKELETON, BROTHER!" Sans chuckled as Papyrus was running circles around Frisk. She snorted and grabbed Papyrus. 

"Cool your jets there, Papy." She chuckled. Papyrus kept jumping up and down. 

"BUT YOU LOOK LIKE ME! AND YOU'RE STILL VERY PRETTY! AND I AM EXCITED! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Frisk made a face a Sans. He started laughing at that. 

"bro, you just broke frisk." She knelt down and started hugging Papyrus. 

"I'm NEVER letting go of this sweet cinnamon roll!" Sans frowned. 

"hey! watch it!" 

* * *

Sans was sitting on top of her on the couch and has been for the past 20 minutes while she would run her hand through his hair. The problem was...

"Dude...Can I stop? My hand hurts." Frisk said. Sans shook his head. 

"no. i see why you like it so much. switch the hand." Frisk snorted and started laughing. 

"It has been 20 minutes, Sans! You barely do it for five!" He shrugged. 

"i don't care." He mumbled as he buried his face in her chest. She sighed. 

"I hate you." He snorted. 

"love ya too." 

* * *

Frisk and Sans were now sitting on the couch. Frisk was mesmerized by the way the bones were magically tied together. She would sometimes shove fingers in between the gaps to see how it felt. What she liked most however was the feeling of when she detached a bone then put it back. Sans was staring at her like she was a masochist. She must have been to him. 

"why...?" He said with a scrunched up face of disgust and horror. Frisk popped off a phalange and started wiggling it. 

"What do you meannnn~? I'm not doing anything. Look! Wiggle wiggle wiggle!" She said as she got the bone closer to Sans face. He backed away. 

"get that away from me, you sadistic woman!" Frisk chuckled and then started making a funny voice. 

"Wiggle wiggle wiggleeee~" She popped off another finger and stuck them together. Sans watched mortified as she would play with her body parts like they were Legos. 

"what is wrong with you...??" Frisk snorted. 

"Too much. YOINK!" She polled the phalanges on her skull and started shaking her head. They looked like wiggling horns. Sans snorted. 

"ok. i'll have to try that when i get back in my old body." The two looked at each other and started laughing while going:

"Wiggle wiggle wiggle!" Papyrus was staring in disapproval from the kitchen. 

"MY FAMILY IS A BUNCH OF IDIOTS..." He said as he sipped from his cup with McQueen from Cars on it and went back to the kitchen. 

* * *

Sans was trying to read a book alongside Frisk when it happened. He turned the page too fast and his finger slid down the edge of the paper and his eyes widened as it started stinging and blood was dripping down. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He screamed, throwing the book. Frisk looked at him and snorted. 

"A paper cut?" He looked at it in horror. 

"THIS HAPPENS OFTEN?! WHAT THE FUCK?! IT HURTS TOO! FRISK, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS HAPPENS?!" Frisk started laughing at his dumb panic. 

"Sans, chill. It can easily be fixed by a bandage. Here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bathroom. She bent down and got a small aid kit that she bought with Gaster for her wounds and the pulled out a band aid. She put it on his finger after she cleaned the cut and Sans stared at it. 

"it's sticky..." He said with narrowed eyes. Frisk snorted. 

"Well duhh. It need to stick to your finger so it won't slide off." Sans frowned. 

"humans are so strange..." He said. Frisk started chuckling. 

"Watch out for the coffee table." She said as she started walking away. Sans followed her and banged his foot into the coffee table. He held in the scream. 

"how do you live...." He said, choked back. Frisk chuckled at him and hugged him. 

"I just told you to watch out, you dingus..." He let his head fall on her shoulder and closed his eyes. 

"sorry....but hey, at least your presence is soothing..." He said as he hugged her back. Frisk started laughing at him. 

"You're a dummy..." He snickered. 

"a dummy in love~" She rolled her eyes. 

"Cheesy." 

"but you like ittt~" She let him slide off the shoulder and fall face first into the couch. 

"ow." He mumbled from between the couch pillows. Frisk laughed at him and soon enough he joined. This was so stupid. 

* * *

"Aw man...we have to go shopping...??" Frisk said as she skipped around him as they walked the streets towards the supermarket. They were wearing masks. Why? Well Corona of course. They actually cared about others. And most certainly about Frisk. Monsters were immune but that didn't mean they couldn't hold it in their system and accidently pass it to Frisk. 

"yup. now come on." Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"We will surely meet a Karen there." Sans groaned. 

"don't jinx it, you dumbass. come on." They both entered and Sans got a cart. He looked at Frisk and smirked. 

"how about I~ push the car this time?" Frisk smiled and jumped in. Sans held onto the cart and started stirring it with blue magic. Frisk frowned. 

"Are you serious? This is cheating." He shrugged. 

"i'm just using my resources." They stopped at the aisle with juice. She jumped out of the cart and saw two girls giggling as they were watching Sans. She raised a bone-brow. 

"He's so cute!" One of the girls said. Frisk blinked in surprise. Oh hell no- 

"Hey, Sans? What did we need to get, again?" Sans hummed and looked up at her. 

"i think some orange and apple juice from here. you want something else, baby-bones?" He asked as he walked over to her with his hands in his pockets. Frisk snorted as she saw the jealousy on the girls faces. 

"Nah." She leaned over, closer to his ear. 

"Don't look now but there are some girls checking you out and I think I made them jealous." Sans snorted. 

"gotcha." He hugged her from behind and she laughed. 

"Bruh. You're too obvious." He shrugged. 

"don't care. now let's get some snacks." Frisk smirked. 

"But I'm a snack already." Sans rolled his eyes. 

"yeah, that's off limits till we're 18 and i HATE it. now move." She laughed at his salty demeanor at her joke and they started leaving. 

* * *

They of course couldn't leave without meeting a Karen in line. Frisk and Sans both frowned at the lady as she was wearing the mask wrong. 

"uhhh...excuse me? that's not how you wear a mask??" The woman turned back and rolled her eyes. 

"Oh kids. Don't believe those lies. You can take the masks off. I'm not infected." Frisk and Sans both scrunched their faces up. 

"Yeahh...umm...no, thanks." The woman sneezed and Frisk and Sans backed away from her. 

"Allergies." She said. Frisk snarled. 

"Listen. I suggest that you put the mask up properly. You know...the cold season coming soon and everything." The woman rolled her eyes. 

"But we have been fine this summer, right?" Frisk and Sans looked at each other and decided to cut the line and go towards the front. 

"EXCUSE ME! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" The woman yelled. The man in front of her waved her off. 

"I let them go. It's fine." Frisk and Sans nodded thankfully to him and he nodded back. The woman kept yelling but they were already leaving with their stuff by the time she started going after them. Sans and Frisk both made an L shape on their fore-heads and Sans teleported them away. What a bitch. 

* * *

Sans and Frisk were sitting on the couch when it happened. She changed back to being a human and he changed back to skeleton. They both sighed in relief. 

"FINALLY!" They both said, exasperated. Papyrus laughed at them. 

"HOPE YOU HAD FUN." Papyrus said. Frisk and Sans both groaned. Gaster came in and looked at Frisk pouting. 

"Noooo....My babyyyy...." Frisk raised a brow and Sans frowned. 

"If i pay you--"

"NO!" They all three yelled at the same time. Yup...Gaster won't make Frisk be a skeleton again anytime soon. A day was enough. 


	93. I can't see you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suggestion by Clarissa Mata

"Gaster, no." Pidge said as she was playing on her DS on the couch. Gaster smirked. 

"Gaster YES! Come on, Frisky~" Pidge narrowed her eyes. 

"Why do you do this...??" She asked. Gaster pouted. 

"PLEASE! I need to scare them! They put an eel in the bath-tub!" Frisk snorted, covering her mouth. Gaster frowned at her and she looked away. 

"Sorry, sorry...Just...gimme a minute..." She started snickering with Apollo, who was hanging next to her and then she turned to the skeleton monster with a straight face. 

"Yes. I see the problem. But...why do i have to be the test subject? Do it yourself!" Frisk says to him. He rolls his eyes. 

"Where's the fun in that??" Gaster says and Frisk face-palms. 

"I hate you, Gaster....Gimme that." She snatches the potion from him and drinks it. Suddenly, she vanishes. She gasps. 

"YOOOO!" Frisk says as she picks something up. 

"IT'S FLOATING!" Gaster said. The two started laughing. 

* * *

"WHAT, FATHER? YOU HAVE BEEN STARING AT ME STRANGELY ALL DAY!" Gaster shrugged. 

"Just making sure there are no ghosts here." Papyrus' sockets went blank. 

"G-GHOSTS...?? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Gaster hummed and shrugged. 

"I don't know....Just that there might be ghosts here...." Papyrus shook his head. 

"T-THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS A-AS GHOSTS FATH---AHHHHHH!" Papyrus screamed as the book started levitating behind Gaster. Gaster turned around and raised a bone-brow. The book was dropped. 

"What? Is there something on my face...?" Gaster rubbed his face and then looked at the book. 

"Huh...How did this get here....15 paranormal deaths produced by ghosts....What a strange title. Welp. I will see you soon, son." Papyrus was staring with blank sockets at the door as his father exited. 

"Y-YOU ARE A NICE GHOST...R-RIGHT...??" Papyrus waited. Nothing happened. Suddenly, the windows flew open and the curtains started flowing in the wind. Papyrus shrieked and started running, screaming for his brother. 

"SAAANNSSS! MY ROOM IS HAUNTED!!" Papyrus yelled. Pidge chuckled and left, high-fiving Gaster who was waiting at the door for her on her way. 

"what the- paps, what the hell are you talking about??" Sans said, frowning, as he looked up from his phone. Papyrus sniffled. 

"T-THERE WAS THIS BOOK...W-WITH DEATH...A-AND THE WINDOW...A-AND...." Sans sighed. 

"alright. let's go to your room, Paps." The two walked, hand in hand, to the younger skeleton. Sans opened the door and looked in the room with a raised bone brow. 

"see? nothing here--" Some pencils fell off of Papyrus' desk and the little skeleton flinched and yelped. 

"okkkk. chill paps. that was just the pencils--" A pillow flew in Sans face. He froze, 

"umm....ok...drop something if there's really a ghost her. Several books fell out of the shelves. The two skeletons looks at each other, panicked. 

"DADDDDDD!" They both yelled, closing the door. Frisk started laughing. This was actually really fun. 

* * *

"Oh my...A ghost? Come on, Sans. You too? Don't be silly--" Gaster's mug flew in the wall. Gaster blinked in surprise. 

"Oh." He said, looking at his empty hand. 

"ARE WE GOING TO DIE?!" Papyrus aked. Gaster shook his head. 

"Of course not. It's just a ghost. We'll just ask it what it wants with an ouiji board." Gaster said, determined. The lights started flickering and Gaster hummed. 

"The ghost seems excited for this, huh??" Sans snarled. 

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND, OLD MAN?? I FEEL LIKE THERE'S A FEW LOOSE SCREWS IN THERE!" Gaster snorted. 

"Of course notttt! I'm just trying to live my life...with a ghost in the house." Another mug got thrown to the wall. Gaster clicked his tongue in distaste. 

"I liked that mug." Gaster complained. The doors to the cupboards and oven from the kitchen were now opening and closing. Gaster sighed. 

"Fine fine. Let my mug shatter with my dreams then..." Gaster said. Sans and Papyrus frowned. 

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CALM, FATHER?! WE'RE BEING HAUNTED BY A GHOST!" Gaster waved his hand dismisively. 

"It happens. Now...OUIJI BOARD!" 

* * *

Frisk was excited for this. The three were sitting in a circle, on the floor, with candles and an ouiji board in front of them that Gaster brought from a shady marketplace. Frisk was waiting as they had their hands on the small wooden triangle that she had to move to talk to them so the prank could go well. 

"Is there a ghost in here? May we speak with it." Frisk smirked and slowly pulled towards the yes on the board. Sans and Papyrus looked panicked. 

"What is your name?" Frisk frowned, thinking of a name. She decided to just spell 'not important'. Gaster hummed. 

"Ah, i see. Why are you haunting us?" Frisk decided to get creative. She spelled rage and revenge. Technically, she wasn't wrong. 

"FATHER...THEY SEEM UPSET." Frisk melted at Papyrus' concern. It was adorable. 

"I know, Papyrus. Sans?" The older son frowned. Frisk watched him, patiently. 

"uhh...who are you getting revenge on?" Frisk smirked. Perfect. She spelled Papyrus, then she spelled Sans. The two sons gulped. 

"W-WHY...?" Frisk needed to get creative again. She chose to tell them they disrupted her thomb. 

"oh god..." Sans said, clearly uncomfortable at the whole situation. Frisk was amused. 

"D-DO YOU WISH TO KILL US...??" Frisk had to really hold in the laugh that threatened to come out as she saw them pale when she answered 'yes'. 

"Oh GOD..." Gaster said. Frisk then decided to start playing the role of the killer ghost. She breathed down Sans and Papyrus' necks then she started making random things 'levitate' so to speak by holding them up. Papyrus and Sans started screaming as she would even flicker the lights by constantly turning them on and off. Gaster was laughing at them, cruely. He took out his camera and snapped a picture. 

"That is enough, Frisk. Thank you." She dropped the things and started laughing. 

"Alright, G. High-five." They both high fived as the other two skeletons were looking at them, enraged. 

"wait...FRISK?! you two have been messing with us! THIS IS GENIUS, HOLY SHIT!" Sans said with wide sockets. Papyrus was still shaking. 

"NO GHOSTS..??" The potion wore off and Frisk appeared in front of them. She smiled softly at Papyrus who rushed to hug her. 

"No ghosts...Aww, I'm sorry Papy..Did i scare you too badly?" The small skeleton nodded and hugged her tighetr. 

"Sans, i'm kicking you out of my bed to sleep with my little bean." Sans frowned. 

"why not kick apollo?? heck- we can all fit in that damned bed of yours!" Sans said, crossing his arms, clearly not wanting to not sleep with Frisk in his arms. She hummed. 

"A valid argument. Alright, you are granted your stay." Sans sighed in relief and hugged her too. Apollo then curled around her feet, purring. 

"You all really love me, huh?" Frisk said, amused. Gaster looked at her unimpressed. 

"We fought for you multiple times and only now you notice? Are you sure you're taking after me?" Gaster asked. Frisk looked at him, unimpressed. 

"I'm adopted." Gaster scoffed. 

"You're still my child now! I am your legal guardian which is close enough to me being your father!" Frisk shrugged. 

"Alright. I'll give you that one. Now, if you excuse me? I need to get these babies to bed. Come on." Frisk said as she picked Sans on her back, Papyrus in her arms and then let Apollo jump on her shoulder. She carried the three up the stairs and then to her room. Gaster sighed. 

"What a bunch of weirdos i'm raising....Welp. Time to watch cartoons! DEFYING THE LAWS OF SCIENCE WOOO!" And so the day ended with a succesful prank and a giddy and 'rebelious' Gaster watching cartoons. 


	94. What a pair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion made by Courtney.

Frisk was chilling on the couch when it happened. She wasn't planning anything of it. She just got bored and saw Sans and Gaster across the room then the meme on her phone. It was about Goofy. Nostalgia hit her and she decided to go to her room with Apollo since Sans seemed pretty absorbed in what he was doing and so she sat on the bed, opened her laptop and searched for a movie. Her eyes widened when she saw the movie with Goofy and Max, 'A goofy movie'. It had been one of her favorites and she couldn't believe how she didn't see this before. The two skeletons were a portrait of the relationship the two had. Frisk snorted. Apollo looked at her with a raised brow as he was stretching on Sans side of the bed (his favorite side). 

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't see it!" Frisk said, smirking amused at the skeleton monster. Apollo got closer to the screen and let his red-ish eye-lights inspect the screen. 

"No? Pfft- They have the same relationship, come on! The same teenager-father type of relationship. They just need a small push from the back!" Frisk said. Apollo's eye-lights became stronger as her point clicked in it's mind. The monster rumbled in agreement. 

"There we go~!" She said, smiling. She rubbed it's head and the monster grew in size until he was it's original size, taking almost half of the room and reaching the ceiling. Pidge snorted as it's head was right next to her lap. 

"Alright, let's clean you up, my baby." The monster rumbled in content as she got up and started walking to get some warm water and a nice fluffy cloth to clean him up with. It was like a warm massage that would also clean him up. Apollo loved them. But as she cleaned him, her brain was working a plan. How to get all of them to watch the movie so Sans and Gaster could bond even more. Maybe even Papyrus and Gaster since it was a great movie. But Papyrus didn't really act like a normal teenager...He was still 10 that is true...but she had a feeling that he won't act like her and Paps. Apollo dodged her and she almost dropped the bucket. 

"Alright alright, sheesh! You needy bitch...You're worse than Sans!" The monster grumbled in protest. She snorted. 

"I'm joking...Love ya too~" She said, putting her forehead against Apollo's. Sans was downstairs when he felt it in his soul bond. Apollo was stealing Frisk again. He frowned, closed his book and teleported. Frisk felt a set of boney hands around her and heard two growls. 

"mine, you pet!" Sans grumbled and started dragging her out of the room. 

"SANS, WAIT I DIDN'T FINISH WASHING APOLLO- ACK!"

* * *

"Frisk...What are you doing??" Gaster asked as she was setting him on the couch with Sans and Papyrus next to him, leaving a spot for her next to Sans. Sans wasn't phased at all by her setting up pop-corn and drinks and turning on the TV and Papyrus was quite excited. Sans let his hand rest on the back on the couch, right behind the spot saved for Frisk so he can put his arm around her. Frisk smiled. 

"Movie night!" She said, smiling. Papyrus started clapping as he bounced on his seat. 

"I LOVE THE MOVIES FRISK CHOOSES!" Papyrus said. Sans snorted. 

"last time she chose movies without explaining to us what they were we watched a mother die and another one struggle and almost losing her kids." Papyrus stopped and frowned. 

"WHEN YOU SAY IT LIKE THAT...BUT THEY WERE GOOD MOVIES!" Papyrus protested. Sans shrugged. 

"fair enough. continue." Gaster hummed and Frisk beamed. 

"Good! We are watching: 'A Goofy Adventure!'" Papyrus gasped and the other two skeletons raised a brow. 

"OH OH! IT'S THAT MOVIE I HEARD YOU TALK ABOUT WHERE GOOFY HAS A SON!" Frisk snorted. 

"Yeah, it is!" Frisk said, smiling at the fact Papyrus actually remembered what she talks with him. 

"man paps, you're so cool for remembering." Sans said, chuckling at his brother. Papyrus puffed his chest up. Gaster snorted. Frisk put on the movie and jumped on the couch. Sans had fell on her shoulders. She leaned into him and the adventure started. 

* * *

"huh...he really is desperate to get the girl..." Sans said as the first part with Roxanne was one. Gaster snorted. 

"Kind of like you. Frisk?" Gaster said with a smug smirk. She covered her mouth, trying not to spurt out her drink. Sans' sockets went blank.

"you got something to say after it has been a full ass month and you still can't get her pregnant bro? at least propose." Sans said with a snarl. Frisk shrunk down a bit and Papyrus crawled to her. 

"FRISK, CAN I SIT NEXT TO YOU? I DON'T WANT TO SIT BETWEEN THEM." She nodded. 

* * *

Now it was the part where, oblivious to Max's plans with Roxanne, Goofy decides to take Max on a fishing trip to Lake Destiny, Idaho, following a cross-country map route he and his father took years ago. Before they leave town, Max manages to stop by Roxanne's house to call off their date, but when the heartbroken Roxanne mentions going with someone else, Max panics and instead fabricates a story about his father knowing Powerline, telling her he will be on stage at the concert. Gaster chuckles. 

"I could see you doing this." Sans frowns. 

"and i can see you ruin a date of mine with frisk. oh wait...the date when we went to the movies ring a bell?" Frisk covered her mouth with her fist and Papyrus covered her mouth with both hands. The two stared at each other, glaring and sending daggers towards the other. 

"Oh oh." Both Frisk and Papyrus said as they looked at each other.

* * *

It was now the part where Goofy takes his son fishing and shows him the Perfect Cast fishing technique, accidentally luring Bigfoot to their camp. Sans snorted. 

"kind of like one of your experiments, eh??" Sans said, smirking. Gaster looked at Sans and frowned. Frisk and Papyrus looked at each other saddened. 

"FRISK...? ARE YOU SURE WE SHOULD KEEP WATCHING??" Frisk smiled, knowing what the movie was about. 

"Yes. Yes, I do." Frisk assured Papyrus as she patted him on the head. Papyrus nodded. 

"OK! I TRUST YOU!" Frisk smiled at the tiny skeleton as he curled next to her and Apollo was sleeping on her lap. 

* * *

It was the part where Goofy stop the car at the Grand Canyon and storms off in anger. But with the brake loose, the car drives off on its own and as Goofy and Max chase after it, they end up in a river. After a heated argument, Goofy solemnly declares that no matter how old Max gets he will always be his son, and the two finally reconcile with each other. Sans and Gaster look at each other. Frisk and Papyrus wait patiently. 

"I...What the character said is true, Sans...We may bicker at each other but I want you to know that...I love you and- yeah..." Frisk and Papyrus smiled. Sans chuckled. 

"love ya too, old man." Frisk puts her hand up and Papyrus high-fives her. Her plan was going great. 

* * *

Now the rest of the movie. Goofy and Max make it to the concert, and while attempting to sneak backstage, they end up onstage and dance with Powerline, watched by Pete, P.J. and Roxanne on TV. Goofy and Max later return to Roxanne's house in their damaged car. Max tells the truth to Roxanne, though she accepts it and admits she always had feelings for him, ever since the first time she ever heard him laugh, "Ah-hyuck!"; thus, a relationship starts between them. Goofy's car suddenly explodes because of damage it had sustained, ejecting Goofy in the process, who then falls through the porch roof of Roxanne's house, and Max proceeds to introduce him to Roxanne. Gaster and Sans looked amused at the whole thing and Papyrus even danced with the Powerline, Max and Goofy. 

"welp. that was a good movie." Frisk chuckled. 

"See? Told you!" Frisk says, feeling pride overtake her for the bonding moment the two skeletons had. 

"I will give you that, Frisk. But...what made you choose the movie?" The kids looked at Gaster unimpressed. She face-palmed and got up. 

"I'm out, lmao. There's no way he just said that." Frisk said, walking away. Papyrus sighed. 

"I'M DISSAPOINTED." Papyrus stated as he walked away as well. 

"you realllyyyyy suck at messages, don't you?" Sans said to Gaster before he teleported away. 

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE LIKE THAT! I DON'T GET IT!" Gaster said. The kids groaned simultaneously. Gaster looked confused. 

"COME ON! I DON'T GET IT!" Nothing. Gaster frowned. 

"What a bunch of asses." Gaster muttered as he crossed his arms. Apollo looked at Gaster unimpressed as well. Gaster frowned. 

"What are you looking at, huh?! Go annoy Frisk or something!" Apollo left, rumbling amused at the older skeletons reaction as he stared puzzled at the screen. The old man really didn't get it. 


	95. Christmas is coming!

OKKK~So i want to thank you all for the support i got so...as a nice cool thing to do i decided...I'M DOING A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL Q AND A PLUS DARES! 

You can ask a question to any characters and they will answer or you can dare them to do something! 

God I'm so happy and thank you again so so so much! <3

MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL~! 


	96. Christmas is such a wonderful time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The questions and some dares seen here have been asked by some of my friends face to face. So if you can't find them in the comments, it's because of that.

**"YOU ALL READDDYYY??"** I asked, smiling, knowing what was about to come. They all looked at me, unimpressed. 

"NO." They all said at the same time. I clasped my hands, happy to proceed. 

" **PERFECT! Let's start with an easy question. This one is for Alphys and Undyne.** " I said, smirking. 

_**What would be the name of your future child and what do you think it would look like?** _

"E-Eh?! Future children?!" Alphys asked, blushing. Undyne laughed. 

"They'll look like that doll we had to take care off back when we did classes with Misses Doods! And I'll name them...VENGANCE!" 

"Y-yeah...we won't name them that....maybe like a character from Mew Mew--"

"VENGANCEEEEEEEEEEE!" 

"UNDYNE! D-DON'T BREAK ANOTHER TABLE!" 

**_Papyrus, who do you like best? You best friend, George or Mettaton??_ **

"WOWIE! I HAVE TO CHOSE?!" George flushed and Mettaton frowned at George. 

"i would prefer if it was me...BUT. You know~" Papyrus frowned. 

"IF I CHOSE METTA...WHAT ABOUT GEORGE? AND IF I CHOSE GEORGE...WHAT ABOUT METTA...??" The two stared in awe at the tiny skeleton. 

"WE CAN SHARE FOR YOU!" 

**"bruh."** I said, facepalming. 

**_Sans. What would you do if Frisk actually died in one of her attempts?_ **

Frisk hissed as she slid a hand around her neck. Sans sockets went blank as he squeezed her hand. 

"nope. that didn't happen? i won't think about it. end of story." Frisk smiled and patted his skull. 

"You can let go, you know?" Frisk said, chuckling. 

"after that question? HAH! you wish." 

**_Gaster. proposing to Kat, when huh?!_ **

"What did that question say??" Kat asks as she raises a brow when Gaster covers her eyes. 

"Oh look! The twins need you! They have knives!" 

"WHAT?! HEY! PUT THOSE DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Kat says as she rushes to the kids. Gaster sighs. 

"...i already bought the ring..."

**_Frisk. If you had to chose between one of the skeletons, who would you chose?_ **

"it's an obvious answer." Sans says, rolling his eyelights. 

"Her father figure, of course." 

"NO, HER YOUNGER BROTHER!"

"Actually? I chose Apollo." Frisk says, nuzzling the purring bone pile. The three skeletons stare with wide eyes. 

"....Truce until we get rid of Apollo?"

"YES." Both kids said. Frisk slowly backs away, shielding Apollo. 

**_Toriel and Asgore. How do you feel about Asriel and Chara being your children? Or have been._ **

"It was...a bit weird at first but...It made me realize how much i love and will love Toriel in the future...And it made me happy." Asgore said, blushing. Toriel giggled. 

"He cried for an hour after he found out."

"HEY!" 

**_Luka and Louis. How would you describe younger Frisk?_ **

"OH MY GOD! SO--" Luka said smiling. Louis smirked. They both knew more about her appearance than the others since they had lived through that time when they only took glimpses. 

"NO! HOLD ON!" Frisk said, flushing. Sans laughed. 

"OH MY GOD, YES!" Sans said, throwing his arms up in excitement. 

"Frisk had a pigtails phase. And i find it ADORABLE! Also, overalls. A lot of them." Frisk flushed in frowned. Sans was wheezing and Louis nodded. 

"Not to mention when she colored her tips blue." Frisk flushed even more and Sans perked up. 

"huh....you'd look cute with that." Frisk blinked in surprise and turned around to Gaster. 

"I want to get my tips blue." 

"Hah! You're paying." Frisk frowned. 

"DEAL!" 

_**Twins. What did you first think of Frisk?** _

"That Satan actually saw our pretend rituls and sent a demon to take care of us?" Oliver said. Annie shudered. 

"Someone who can stop a knife with two bare hands is not normal....And it scares us to think Frisk is that person. Or did since we're super hyped for her to be somewhat our sister?" Annie said. 

"YEAH!" They both said, high-fiving. 

_**Kat. Has anyone told you about Frisk's past?** _

"All I know is that she was in an orphanage and used to be a baby-sitter. Is there more?" Gaster hissed as Frisk sunk down in her chair. 

"we shouldn't have this conversation on freaking Christmas."

_**Frisk. Just someone wants to know if you're better mentally.** _

She smiles happily. 

"Awwww! Thank you! I am well..." She looks at her family and friends fighting over christmas decorations. 

"Heh...Much much better...Can you believe people like me?!" 

"FRISK! WE'RE DOING DARES!" She smiles and goes over to Papyrus. 

* * *

**Frist dare. Mistletoe room. (Eggdog and Kaliego)**

**"aight you two. leggo~"** I said as i pushed them towards the small storage room. They were confused. 

"Wait, why are you- WOAH!" Sans and Frisk fell inside and i shut the door. Frisk was on top of Sans, her knees right arund his waist. 

"Shit- Sorry, Sans I--" Sans cheeks started turning blue as he looked up. A small warm glow coming from them. She looked up. The ceiling was covered in mistletoe. Frisk's eyes widened. 

"W-Wha....?" She asked, her cheeks redening. Sans looked at her face, searching for something. Frisk locked his gaze. The two stared at each other for a secon until Sans reached out towards her neck. He pulled her to him, brushing a strand of hair away. Frisk and Sans inched closer, closing their eyes and then they kissed. A passionate kiss. They can't lie, the Christmas deal had left a lot of time for just the two of them. So Frisk didn't say anything as his phalanges slipped underneath her shirt. And he didn't say anything as her fingers were trailing down his spine. He just groaned and pulled Frisk down on him. At some point Frisk needed air but as she leaned back, Sans just pulled her back in which earned him a moan as his tongue slid in her mouth. How do i know? Heh...

I was guarding the door. 

"Y/A WHY ARE YOU NOSEBLEEDING? AND WHERE ARE FRISK AND SANS?" I snorted. 

"where are they INDEED!" 

* * *

**Second dare. Rick-roll (Eggdog.) ((i know it was supposed to be a full chapter but it's a good idea that i can't pass.))**

"...You want me to what?!" Frisk asked, her eyes widening. Apollo snorted and started rumbling. The rumble was laughter like. He was laughing at Frisk. 

" **To Rick-Roll your boyfriend?"** I asked, shrugging. Frisk face-palmed. 

"Fine...But how?" I snorted. 

**"My dear Frisky...I have a few aces up my sleeve. Plus, shouldn't you be smart enough to manage to change the link and trick him? A few lines of code or a good site and that's that. Come on! Even i did it before!"** Frisk's eyes widened. 

"You demon genius." I winked and fingerguned as i let the girl work. She opened her laptop and started working. In the end, she made a link that seemed to be for a video about Gaster with a fake thumbnail. Sans was on the couch when it happened. 

"what the-?! OLD MAN, YOU'RE ON YOUTUBE?!" Gaster's bone-brows raised. 

"WHAT?!" He asked. Sans snorted. 

"i need to see this--" He clicked the link and froze. His sockets blank as Never Gonna Give You Up started playing. Gaster snorted and started howling with laughter. Frisk opened the door and slid all the way to the stair-case as she started to sing along. Papyrus, who was sitting next to Sans hissed. 

"SHE RICK-ROLLED YOU? THAT'S HARSH, BUT..." Sans frowned at Frisk. 

"you...." He said, the room getting chillier. Frisk yelped and started running towards her door. Sans teleported after her in her room. That's when Gaster heard a sound that sounded like a moan way too much. 

"OH HO HO! NOT TODAY YOU SINNER CHILDREN! NOT WHEN IT'S OUR SAVIOURS BIRTHDAY! COMMENCE THE EXROCISM!" Gaster teleported after them. Kat was blinking in surprise on the arm-chair as the twins were snorting as they were playing underneath the tree. 

"THIS IS NORMAL." Papyrus said as his brother just got thrown out through the door and was now floating on the other side of the railing, above them, looking unimpressed, his blue magic enclosing him. 

"what a party pooper." 

* * *

**Third dare. Anime.**

" **moveeee Alphyssss!** " I said as i pushed Alphys in the room and closed the door. 

"Oh, Alph you're heeee--....holy sweet golden flower tea..." Undyne said, staring with wide eyes. Alphys was wearing an anime uniform. She pushed her glasses up, shyly. 

"W-What do you think...??" Alphys asked. Undyne smiled and got up. 

"Alph, you rock any type of look....Wait...who got you this? THE SKIRT IS LIKE A PALM LONG!" Alphys snorted and pointed at me, peeking through the door. 

" **fuck.** " 

"Y/A!! COME BACK HERE YOU DIRTY SHIT! YOU SAW MT GIRLFIREND LIKE THIS YOU PUNK?! I WILL MAKE YOU KEBAB! NGAHHHHHH!" 

" **HAVE MERCY ON MY POOR SOUL! I STILL NEED TO GIVE MY LITTLE SISTER HER CHRISTMAS PRESENT OR I'LL END UP ON A CROSS AS WELL!** "

* * *

**Fourth dare. Chocolate.**

"....You want my head on a silver platter? Just ask next time..." Asriel said, whimpering. I ushured him to go on. He slowly approached the kitchenette at Grillby's where Chara and him now lived and worked. He opened the cupboard and saw a nicely packed cupboard with chocolate in it. He took one and closed it quickly, speeding on the other side, against the wall. 

"Ok...Im alive...." Asriel said, putting a hand on his heart. 

" ** _You thought you B I T C H."_** Asriel gulped as he was met with Chara's black oozing eyes and a blade to his neck. 

"Mommy..." He said, whimpering. I hissed as the fight started. Poor Asriel. He got thrown out of the kitchen and i poked him. He groaned. 

"I'm alive." He said after. I patted him on the head. 

" **you poor poor sinner."**

* * *

**Fifth dare. Exorcism.**

"OH MY GOD! YES!" Sans said as i told him the dare. he went up to Chara with a smug smirk as he was holding some stuff behind his back.

"What, you smiley trash-bag?" Sans' smirk grew as he took out a cross, a bible and some holy water. 

"No....What are those?" Sans smirked even more as his eye lit up blue. 

"clense your soul...BITCH." He started spraying holy water and Chara started hissing. He would recite random stuff from the bible and bonk her in the head with the cross. This went on for more than an hour. 

Frisk was emerging from her room when a hissing Chara passed and a maniac-laughing Sans with a spray-bottle of holy water. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Chara said. Sans laughed even more. 

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER YOU SINNER OF A CHILD! I SHALL CLENSE YOUR SOUL FOR ALL THE GENOCIDE AND HATE AND LET THE CHRISTIAN LIGHT OF GOD SHINE! DIE YOU BITCH! DIE IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL!" 

"....Yeahhh...I'll just...go back to sleep." Frisk said, slowly backing up in her room and closing the door. Chara got clensed. 

"Did you kill Chara...? WITH A CROSS?!" Frisk asked as she looked at Sans, smiling. 

"i clensed the putrid soul." Frisk face-palmed and loaded the save. Sans pouted. Frisk patted his head. 

"You can still spray her with holy water. but no killing." 

"CLENSE THEE PUTRID SOUL!" Sans yelled, happy, as he ran to the living-room. 

"OH HELL NO- NOT AGAIN!" Frisk snorted as Chara yelled. Yup...Christmas. 

* * *

**Sixth dare. Naughty gift. (Frisk_Reaper)**

Frisk was tied up with ribbons in a gift box and she was dressed like a Christmas slut. She was thinking of me being damned as the skeletons walked in. Apollo was sniffing the box. 

"what the hell...? i don't remember this present being here." Sans says, scratching his head. 

"It doesn't seem to have a name on it...." Frisk tried to struggle, but no use. I'm good at tying knots. 

"IT MIGHT BE FOR ME!" Sans hummed. 

"or for me." Gaster scoffed.

"Or for me since i deserve it. But here is what i propose: We open it and see." They all shrugged and nodded. The box opened and Frisk managed to sit up, unimpressed and tied up with ribbons. Gaster's and Sans' sockets went blank as they looked at her. Sans felt his soul explode in his rib-cage as it slammed against it and his face grew hotter than a freaking heater. God she was hot. The laced net-thights she was wearing and that natural make-up. Her hair was a bit curled and the dress left a lot to his imagination. It had a hole in the front showing way too less but at the same time way too much. The skirt was the perfect lenght to make Sans go wild. 

Frisk struggled and managed to make the cloth covering her mouth fall, showing that bright red lipstick and damn didn't he want that to leave some marks on him. Frisk however couldn practically see the non-existent veins on Apollo and Sans pop as Papyrus was staring at Frisk in awe. She was technically in a Santa dress and hat. Gaster snarled. 

"Sans...." The older man said, breaking the silence. Both Apollo's and Gaster's eyes flaring. Sans gulped. He and Apollo chases after Sans in an overprotective murderous kind of way while shouting at him. 

"GET BACK HERE AND ACCEPT YOUR CONSEQUENCES!" Gaster yelled. 

"IT WASN'T ME!!" Sans yelled back, running. Gaster summoned a bone. 

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY BABY GIRL- MY PURE FLUORESECENT ECHO-FLOWER- MY BABY GIRL!! WEAR SOMETHING OUT OF YOUR PERVERTED DREAMS! I CAN PRACTICALLY SHOVE MY HAND IN THOSE HOLES IN HER THIGHTS!" Frisk looks at them unimpressed as she is still tied up. 

"Papy, baby, can you untie me?" Frisk asks. Papyrus smiles and nods, untying her. 

"WOWEE...I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! IT'S EXACTLY WHAT I ASKED SANTA FOR! I GET TO CUDDLE WITH FIRSK FOR THE WHOLE DAY!" Papyrus said, jumping up, as Frisk stepped out of the box. She smiled and quirked a brow up. 

"Really? I'm glad Santa got that right!" Frisk said, smiling, as she let Papyrus hug her. Sans froze and so did Gaster and Apollo, the three stumbling on each other in shock. What now-?

"hold the fuck up." Sans said frowning, as Frisk picks Papyrus up and the tiny skeleton hoists himself up by wrapping himself around Frisk, his tiny legs around her waist. Gaster's mouth falls in shock as Apollo blinks in surprise and then starts growling. 

"Papyrus, son...It's right that you will share your gift right?" Papyrus and Frisk both look at the skeletons on the floor. Papyrus snorts. 

"WHO SAID THAT? NOPE!" He said, popping the 'p' in a childish manner. Then he summons a cage of bones around the three. They stare with blank sockets as Papyrus jusg hogs Frisk in front of them. 

"you're not serious right now....come on, paps." Frisk shushes them. 

"Let the boy enjoy his gift now! Papyrus, let's open that present next!" Frisk says, smiling sweetly at the younger skeleton. He happily laughs as they both sit down. Papyrus sits on Frisk's knees, across from the three skeletons in a cage as they glare daggers at a happy skeleton who opens his gifts in Frisk's arms. Apollo at some point growls. In the end they were freed and were sitting around, grumbling, as they watched Frisk help Papyrus unwrap his presents. Sans snarled and scoffed, rolling his eyes, mumbling. 

"i'm the one soul bonded to her you lil-..." Gaster, Apollo and Sans get jealous but still open their presents nonetheless. 

It was a beautiful Christmas for Papyrus. Plus, he won't admit it, but Frisk's chest is bouncy. And that was pretty fun. 

* * *

**A small bonus from when Frisk and Sans would be 20 and something. (warning: Sexual)**

Frisk was just coming home from work at the embassay. She was in her coat and heels. Christmas had been yesterday and she had celebrated it with her family but Sans said he also wanted to give her another gift today? She wasn't sure what it was. 

She opened the door to their apartment, using the keys and stepped inside. 

"Hey boo i'm hooo---- holy Mother...." Frisk's said, dropping her bag. Sans was naked righttttt on the couch. Apollo snarled at Sans and jumped off the couch to go their room. What the fuck was this silly-bones doing now-- 

"heyyyy" He said, giving her a peace sign. 

"What. the. fuck. are you drunk- high? something?! You're NAKED liked REALLY NAKED on the couch." Frisk said, her blush growing and spreading on her face. 

"whaattt? it's not like you've never seen me like this before. plus, i was doing laundry." Frisk snarled. 

"At least put SOMETHING on!" Sans snorted. 

"nah. i like that look on your face. speaking of which, this is your surprise." Sans said, pointing to himself. She blinked in confusion. 

"You naked like out of the womb on the couch?" Sans snorted. 

"alright you little bitch- no, you dumbass. we're going to have some fun~" Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"Like we always do, alright." Frisk said, crossing her arms. Sans frowned. 

"first of all. we haven't done shit in three weeks, thanks for letting me know i'm the only one counting. second, i don't have a condom." Frisk hissed. 

"Sans, i'm not on brith control--" he teleported in front of her. 

"that's the point." She frowned in confusion until it hit her. 

"W-wait...you mean....you want...." Sans chuckled. 

"yeah. i know you wanted one for a while and...i'll grant you that wish." Frisk's eyes swelled up with tears. 

"You dumb dumb dumb shit." She said, sniffling. Sans chuckled. 

"don't cry frisky." He said, tenderly, wiping her tears away, but then he slammed her against the counter of the kitchenette. 

"i haven't started shit yet~" He said, with a tinge of a growl. 

"You ass...Help me get out of these." She said, a smirking forming on her lips. He chuckled. 

"aight, sweetheart, but watch it, i'm bone hard." Frisk snorted. 

"You have one thing in common with our car. I like to play with both sticks. Watch me." She easily slid out of her heels and coat as he worked to slowly unzip her dress. They joined in a heated kiss as that happened. As Sans was so close to her, Frisk could confirm the statement before, he was bone-hard. And that got her excited, heat rushing through her as she shuddered when he trailed her body. It really had been only 3 weeks and yet the two of them were acting like animals. 

Soon enough, clothes were on the floor and they were having fun on the kitchen counter. Frisk coud barely walk after. Sans was however holding her close, not letting her go as she was pouring herself some water. 

"...you know i love you right...??" Frisk smiled. 

"And i'm hoping that after this you will love our little one too." Sans slid his hands on her stomach. 

"IF there is one. if there isn't? well...let's just say that i wouldn't mind to try again." He said, growling in her neck. She shudered and chuckled. Sans rested his head against her shoulder. 

"Well, i'm going to take a shower." Sans smiled against her shoulder. 

"well, i sure as hell am coming with~" 

"Merry Christmas you dumb-bone." Frisk said. Sans snorted. 

"merry christmas my flower." 


	97. The little bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suggestion by Courtney.

If it's one thing Sans had learned...Is to watch out for Apollo when he tries ANYTHING with Frisk...Why? Here's a few examples. 

* * *

* * *

Sans was sitting on the couch with Frisk. They were watching TV and Apollo was close by. But our skeleton decided to ignore it and concentrate on the sleepy Frisk next to him. He smirked and yawned, letting his hand linger behind her. Frisk snorted, rubbing her eyes sleepily. 

"What a cheap move.." She muttered. Sans chuckled as she leaned into him and he felt her head fall heavy on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Apollo however? Didn't really approve. As soon as he felt it he shot up and started making his way to them. He managed to get to the couch and jumped between them. Suddenly, he grew in size. Sans was thrown off by the shift in weight and when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see Apollo being A LITERAL BARRIER between them. He was now 5 feet tall at least. Frisk groaned. 

"Apolloooo...baby, please get off." Apollo whimpered. Sans watched as Frisk immediately looked up. 

"Aww...You need something little baby??" Sans sockets went blank at how easily he hogged her attention. Apollo whimpered and made a small rumble. Sans frowned. 

"My baby needs food?? Alright, come on, boo. Let's get you something to eat." Sans blinked in surprise as Apollo shrunk, jumped in her arms and snuggled with his girlfriend like he wasn't just doing that. He frowned and scoffed. 

"what a pet." Sans said, frowning and crossing his arms as he rolled his eyes. A small blast hit him in the head and he turned, furious at Apollo. But Frisk was already going with him to the kitchen. 

"tsk. stupid apollo."

* * *

It was morning when he woke up. Frisk was already out of bed. He rolled on the floor and got up, walking towards the bathroom. Frisk was inside, brushing her teeth. Apollo was happily sitting in the bathtub. Sans ignored him again, an awful move to do if you ask me, and went over to hug Frisk behind her back. 

"morning." He mumbled. Frisk giggled as she spat out the toothpaste and mouthwash. 

"Morning, sleepy bone-head." Frisk said with a bright smile. Sans chuckled. 

"man, you're way too energetic for 7 in the morning." Frisk shrugged. 

"I didn't binge any shows last night unlike someone here...Still can't sleep well?" Sans shrugs. 

"it's not nightmares as they used to be back when we both had them...but the insomnia kind of stuck with me." Frisk sighed and turned around, rubbing her thumb on his cheek. 

"I'm sure we'll find a way to make you bone-head properly sleep." Sans chuckled. 

"yeah...i know..." He said, smiling. He then slid his hand on the side of her head, his thumb resting behind her ear and he tried to pull her in for a kiss. Frisk closed her eyes but Apollo woke up to ruin everything. The bone-monster jumped up and managed to get the shower head to turn on and splash both of them. Frisk spurted and Sans backed away growling. 

"stupid little-" Frisk moved her bangs aside to get a better look at Apollo. She frowned. 

"How did you even manage to do that...Agh- i need to change..." Frisk said, pouting. Her now damp clothes were showing her curves and underwear perfectly. Apollo growled and covered Sans sockets with his tail. 

"ACK- hey! watch it you little pet-- ack!" Sans fell back, slipping. Frisk then was nudged out of the bathroom. 

"FINE! I'M GOING TO CHANGE! SHEESH!" Frisk said to Apollo. The monster finally let Sans go. Sans looked at him unimpressed. 

"YOU! are a demon." Sans said, pointing at Apollo. The tiny pet grumbled happily, smirking in triumph. Sans rolled his eyes at that. 

* * *

They were walking together from school. Sans was eyeing Frisk. Why...? Because sometimes you need to admire beautiful things. Her smile and twinkling eyes, that skipping step of hers that brought her head just a bit closer to the clouds was making him swarm with butterflies. She turned around to him and smiled. 

"Admiring the nothing again?" Frisk asked, amused. Sans chuckled. 

"baby bones...you are not 'nothing' so i'd say i am admiring quite something alright~" He said with a wink. Frisk blushed and rolled her eyes. 

"Cheesy." he chuckled and they continued walking. He slipped a hand around her waist and pulled her close. 

"wanna take a shortcut~?" Frisk smiled and giggled. 

"Alright." He teleported them to the living room and he was about to lean and steal a kiss as well when a butcher's knife went right past their heads. Frisk looked in disbelief towards the kitchen, but in the doorway only stood Apollo. 

"How did....Sans, are you playing a prank on me?! Seriously?! Ugh!" She rolled her eyes and started leaving. Sans stood there, frozen. 

"WAIT! i swear it wasn't me- IT WAS APOLLO!!" Frisk scoffed. 

"Yeah yeah, blame it on the pet. Aww, I'm so sorry he's blaming you, baby!" Frisk said, hoisting the demon up and she started walking with it upstairs. Sans looked in disbelief as Apollo stuck his glowing tongue out at him. Sans groaned and flipped the bird at Apollo. The pet immediately started whimpering. 

"Awww...Its ok, baby. The mean skeleton can't hurt you~" She said as she closed the door. 

"MEAN?! HOLD ON--!" But the door was already closed. Sans face-palmed. That's when he heard a sip from behind him. He yelped and jumped back only to find his father sitting in the arm-chair. 

"oh...it's just you old man." Gaster smirked and twisted his mug, showing that on it was written 'Team Apollo #1'. Sans frowned. 

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE! OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" And he started walking away. 

* * *

He made sure that this time? The cat, dog, pet- whatever Apollo was- DRAGON! Idk- would stay away. He made sure it wasn't in the room and the door was closed. Frisk was giggling as he was pulling her close. They were laying in bed, just before they were going to sleep. 

"What's up with you??" She asked, amused, at how clingy he was. Sans frowned. 

"nothing. now please me." Frisk's face burned at how bold that was and how not kid friendly it sounded. 

"E-Excuse me?!" She asked, blinking in surprise. Sans chuckled, seeing her flustered and smirked with a hungry look. 

"exactly as you heard, sweetheart." Frisk felt her chest go all fuzzy when he said that, a small tinge of a growl behind it. He let his phalanges slide around her throat and he pulled her down. Frisk's eyes widened as it happened and she let a small moan out when he slid his tongue in her mouth and squeezed her neck. He was being possessive now. Frisk could feel the jealousy through the bond. But it was addicting. Frisk leaned back, panting. Sans groaned. 

"ah- fuck- sorry, i got carried away--" He said apologetically. Frisk's eyes lit up. 

"Do it again!" Frisk said. Sans stiffened, spurting in surprise, his socket going blank. 

"wha-- OW!" A small bone hit Sans, making him roll off the bed and Frisk blinked in surprise. Suddenly a bit tail was around her waist and Frisk got picked up by Apollo. 

"W-Wait! APOLLO--" And the monster left with Frisk, probably taking her to Gaster's room. Sans scoffed. 

"and i had her this time..." Sans said, frowning. Then he looked at his hand and flushed. Yeah...he wasn't sleeping tonight. Not to mention now he had a bone-hard itch. 

* * *

He woke up and made his way downstairs to the kitchen where Apollo was sitting on the counter and Gaster was leaning over his coffee. Sans gulped. 

"A choking kink? REALLY?!" Gaster said with narrowed flaring eyes. The tiny monster's eyes flared as well, the bones on it's back and tail becoming spikes. Sans gulped again. 

"maybe i should g..." He stopped as Papyrus was waving a big bone behind him. 

"NO, I DON'T THINK YOU WILL LEAVE. YOU BRUISED FRISK! YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!" 

Frisk flinched as she heard what was happening downstairs. 

"You poor poor sinner..." 


	98. Nightmares are the worst...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh boy haven't I been waiting for this one? Happy LATE New Years everyone and lets start this year on a good note with SCARING GASTER :D. Suggestion by Frisk_Reaper. Maybe there will be a bit of Gaster angst here....But hey, nothing as some bonding between a father and daughter.

Gaster didn't know what was happening anymore...or why he was in a church right now...all he knew? Is that something in his gut that he had as a father told him something was EXTREMELY wrong. He was dressed in a fancy suit and all that stuff. Papyrus sitting next to him eagerly. He looked around to see all of the people he and his children knew...EVEN HIS GIRLFRIEND. 

"Kat?" He asked confused. His girlfriend smiled. 

"Oh, Wings! Don't you love weddings??" She asked, smiling. Gaster raised a brow. 

"Uhh...We're at a church...??" Gaster said, confused. Papyrus chuckled. 

"WHY FATHER, DON'T BE SHY! WE ALL KNOW YOU WANTED TO BE FIRST TO PROPOSE!" Gaster blinked. 

"Who...proposed first...??" The twins, sitting on the other side of their mother giggled. 

"You're funny Gaster! You can't lie to yourself forever!" Annie said. Oliver snorted and the two kids left. Kat frowned. 

"Why you two- I'll be right back, Wings. I need to get them." Gaster smiled and blushed as he watched her leave in that beautiful dress...But the question was...who's wedding was this?

"Yo Gaster. Feeling homicidal today?" Chara said, chuckling as she floated closer. Gaster frowned in confusion. 

"Why would I be feeling homicidal...??" Asriel hissed. 

"Youuu must have hurt your head or something. You DON'T know who's wedding is this?" Gaster frowned. 

"...you all are worrying me..." The two kids smirked. 

"Have a great day, Gaster..." They said, leaving. Gaster tried to follow the kids as they rushed, but he lost them behind a corner and ended up lost. 

"Gaster?" Toriel asked. The man turned his head and sighed. 

"Princess...Uhh...do you by any chance know how to get back to the main room?" Toriel giggled. 

"I was half expecting an angry look rather than such docile demeanour. You aren't angry?" Gaster frowned. 

"Why is everyone asking me that today?" Gaster said.

"I understand. You must still be mad about this whole thing..." Gaster frowned again. 

"Why would I be mad...?" Toriel looked surprised. 

"So you are ok with this? Why that is lovely! I am sure they will appreciate it!" Gaster tilted his head as the small goat monster got in front of him and gestured for him to follow. Gaster did so. They arrived back in the main room and Gaster stepped forward. 

"Ok and who's wedding is this..??" But as he turned around, Toriel was gone. It was pointless, he was running around aimlessly with people asking him if he was mad or something. He met Luka and Louis who laughed in his face then Asgore, Mettaton and Napstablook who all looked very amused. In the end, he got to Undyne and Alphys who seemed to have the same type of dress as Chara and Toriel, only all four had different colors. 

"Oh, sup Doctor G." Undyne said, looking at the sad scientist. He sighed. 

"Everyone is asking me questions i don't understand..." Alphys snorted. 

"W-Well i-if you a-ask m-me i think your subconsciousness is just s-scared of remembering w-who's wedding it is...B-But go s-stand near the arch i-it's almost time." The music started and Gaster stood over at the arch. No sight of the groom and bride. Or so he thought, until Frisk and Sans lazyly teleported next to him and he felt himself freeze. 

"sup old man. you ok?" Sans asked. The man was staring in disbelief at the pair. Frisk was dressed as a bride and Sans as a groom. What?!

"HOW?! WHAT?!" Gaster asked, his sockets blank. Sans whistled as Frisk looked off to the side, awkwardly. 

"uhh..dad? we already talked about this...?? i NEEDED to marry frisk." Gaster frowned, snarling. His anger spiking up. 

"Need?! NEED?! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO TO NEED TO MARRY HER?! YOU ARE 16!" Sans chuckled and rubbed his neck. 

"about that...i got carried away and...." Gaster raised a brow then watched Frisk as she put a hand on her stomach. No.....NO....

"Oh no no no...there's no way you-...YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?!" Kat gasped. 

"I'll be a grandma?!" Papyrus' eyes twinkled and so did the twins'.

"WE'LL BE UNCLES?!" Papyrus and Oliver said. Annie giggled. 

"I'll be an aunt!" Gaster felt his soul drop. 

"What about her body?! She's no fully mature! She could get horribly ill- the baby or her could DIE! God- this could ruin her life, Sans! How can you be such a moron--" But suddenly, he was tied up and watching the wedding. Sans and Frisk at the altar and getting married. Gaster tried to fight the binds but nothing. Then they kissed as the priest finished and everyone started leaving. Gaster watched with wide eyes as Frisk and Sans were leaving him behind. Everything turned black and he could see a small little kid. A girl. He was floating in what seemed like a void and this little girl, who seemed hurt, looked at him and tilted her head. 

"Hello...?" Gaster asked. The little girl smiled. 

"Dad-ster! Great job you've done so far but...I don't need you." Tiny Frisk said. Gaster froze, feeling his soul drop. 

"You see...I never needed anyone! No one ever helps me...You, Gaster...aren't needed. I don't need you and you are not my father. And what if I will get married and pregnant and leave you? I won't feel remorse. So go drown in your pitiful sorrow." The small girl said, her face expressionless. Gaster then felt himself falling into darkness and-

* * *

He woke up, panting. He looked around himself, only to see Papyrus and Sans sleeping with him and Apollo at his feet. But there was an empty spot on his other side and light was creeping through the door. Gaster got up and left his room, teleporting to the kitchen, only to find Frisk drinking some water. She looked at him and gulped the water down. She then smiled at him. 

"Sorry, did i wake you up, G?" She asked. The man looked at her with teary eyes. 

"Do you need me?" Frisk blinked in confusion. 

"What...?" He got closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. 

"Do you plan on marrying Sans and having kids at a young age and leaving me behind because I'm an awful father and--" Frisk shook her head in disbelief and stopped him. 

"Woah woah woah...what the hell did you dream about, Gaster?" She asked. Gaster got on his knees and hugged Frisk. 

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I may not be a good father and i wasn't there when you needed me and I'm sorry if you don't want me to be your father but I care for you Frisk...I care for you as my own daughter...." Frisk stood there, stiffened, as she let those words sink in. 

"Y...You do...??" Frisk asked, her voice wavering ever so slightly. 

"Of course I do, my flower...I'm sorry--" Frisk hugged the father back. 

"You are the best father I could have asked for...and I don't regret surviving that fall so I could get the chance to meet you in the slightest..." Gaster smiled and let his tears fall down as both started crying. After they laughed it off, Gaster picked Frisk up and smiled. 

"Let's go to sleep, ok?" Frisk nodded and yawned. They got back to Gaster's room and they both laid down. Papyrus, Sans and Frisk all snuggled into the bigger skeleton and Apollo curled right on his feet. Gaster stood there for a while until Frisk feel back asleep and smiled. Yeah...he loved his family...and there was no doubt his family loved him. 


	99. Bonding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion by Frisk_Reaper.

"Bonding....But why?" Gaster asked as him and Frisk were seated on the couch and Papyrus was frowning at them. 

"FATHER! YOU ALWAYS TAKE US PLACES AND FRISK NEEDS A PARENT AS WELL! I KNOW WE SAID WE WANT TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH YOU BUT...DO NOT NEGLECT FRISK!" Papyrus said. Frisk smiled and snorted. 

"Papy, it's really ok. There's no need for that. Plus--" 

"she was supposed to go to the pool with me today! thanks." Sans said from the armchair as he had his arms crossed in annoyance. Frisk chuckled and rubbed her neck. 

"The pool...? WHY YOU LITTLE PERVERT! THAT'S IT! FRISK, I AM GOING WITH YOU INSTEAD OF SANS! NO BUTS!" Frisk and Sans blinked in surprise then the girl smiled and shrugged. 

"Ok." Sans' jaw almost fell. 

"OH COME ON! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR A WHOLE FREAKING WEEK! god damn it..." Gaster stuck his tongue out at his son. Sans snarled and his eyes started flaring then all the other skeletons in the room, including Apollo who stayed out of it until now, did the same. Frisk face-palmed. 

"I'm getting out of here before y'all murder each other...How immature." 

"STAY OUT OF IT, FRISK!" The skeletons said, Apollo growling along. Frisk sighed. 

"Dumbasses..."

* * *

"Come on, Frisk! I don't like going there when it's so crowded." Gaster said, sighing, as he had his bag ready. Frisk came down the stairs, smiling. 

"Alrighty! I'm done! Let's go!" She said. Gaster snorted and the two got over to the car. Frisk sat up in the front with Gaster and as the older skeleton started the car, she started fiddling with the radio. Lay all your Love on me started playing and Frisk gasped. 

"ABBA!" She said, excited. Gaster raised a brow. 

"You like older music?" She snorted. 

"I'm not as uncultured as your two sons." Gaster chuckled and they both waited for the chorus. When it came, the car exploded with their singing. 

" _Don't go wasting your emotion_  
 _Lay all your love on me_ " They both laughed and Frisk continued, knowing the lyrics. 

" _It was like shooting a sitting duck_  
 _A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck_  
 _I still don't know what you've done with me_  
 _A grown-up woman should never fall so easily_  
 _I feel a kind of fear_  
 _When I don't have you near_  
 _Unsatisfied, I skip my pride_  
 _I beg you dear_ " Gaster was hyping her up as they drove. The chorus came again. They both smirked. 

" _Don't go wasting your emotion_  
 _Lay all your love on me_  
 _Don't go sharing your devotion_  
 _Lay all your love on me!!_ " Frisk threw her hands up, slightly dancing. 

" _I've had a few little love affairs_  
 _They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_  
 _I used to think I was sensible_  
 _It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_  
 _'Cause everything is new_  
 _And everything is you_  
 _And all I've learned has overturned_  
 _What can I do_ " Frisk sang. Gaster laughed. 

"Here it comes~" He announced. 

" _Don't go wasting your emotion_  
 _Lay all your love on me_  
 _Don't go sharing your devotion_  
 _Lay all your love on me_ " They sang. The car was filled with laughter. 

" _Don't go wasting your emotion_  
 _Lay all your love on me_  
 _Don't go sharing your devotion_  
 _Lay all your love on me_  
 _Don't go wasting your emotion_  
 _Lay all your love on me_ " The song ended and both in the car started cheering. 

"What a great performance! We need a tour worldwide." Gaster said, jokingly. 

"Ah yes! And instead of having a tour bus, we use glitching through time and space...or teleporting." Gaster snorted. 

"Aren't they the same thing?" Frisk snorted. 

"Nahhh...You guys glitch on a local scale, usually." The two of them laughed and the concert continued with other old songs that played on that post until, finally, they arrived to their destination. Frisk and the skeleton got out of the car, walking towards the entrance. The man paid and they got in, choosing some seats as Frisk already changed and was ready to jump in the water. And so they started going on different slides and the lazy ride with the flowing floaty. They even got icecream and all of that. 

"Yo Gaster...do you think we should do this more often?" Frisk asked as they were both sitting by the main pool. Frisk had her feet in the water and Gaster shrugged. 

"Eh. I'm not really one for this type of activities but I do enjoy my favorite child's company." Frisk snorted. The two however didn't see as one of the boys that had been eyeing Frisk for a while started making their way towards Frisk. 

"Hey cutie." Said the boy. Frisk and Gaster both eyed the boy with a raised brow. 

"Is he talking to you?" Gaster asked. Frisk shrugged. 

"Seems like it." She answered. The guy smirked. 

"Noticed you've been here for a while. Wanna go take a ride together in one of the slides." Frisk looked at the guy up and down and frowned. 

"Listen...I have a boyfriend soooo...nice try." The boy scoffed then smirked again. 

"But he isn't here." Gaster's sockets went blank as Frisk frowned further, the guy making a move to grab her. The skeleton immediately sat up and grabbed him with his magic. He threw the guy in the pool. 

"WOOPS!" Gaster said, leaning back. Frisk was howling with laughter. 

"WHY YOU OLD MAN--" It was Frisk's turn to get defensive.

"OI! You got shit to say about him then you answer to me, alright? I'll see if it's even worth his time to listen to your dimwitted comments. Gaster, let's go." The two got up and started leaving just as the guy jumped out of the pool. 

"Come on, doll! I'm better than your boyfriend." Frisk snorted. 

"Better at being an idiot. I agree. Go take another swim." She kicked him in the pool again and the two left the boy in the pool. 

"Can we get out of here now?" Gaster asked. Frisk nodded. 

"Certainly."

* * *

They didn't go home right away. After they changed clothes, they decided to take a walk and somehow Frisk dragged Gaster into a casino. 

"Why are we here?" Frisk smirked. 

"For a good ol' round of poker!" Frisk said, chuckling. Gaster frowned. 

"We should REALLY not do this, Frisk. Come on." The girl however didn't listen and was heading to one of the tables to play at. She sat down and all the adults watched her in shock. The table erupted in laughter. 

"Listen kid...Ya can't play with us, alright?" Frisk frowned and Gaster's socket started flaring as he stared the men at the table down. They all froze and Frisk's smile grew as she looked behind her to see Gaster on her side. 

"A-Alright...Guess we can play a round. You got a-any money or do we p-play with no bet." A guy asked, gulping. Frisk smirked and threw on the table a bag of G. The game begins. They let her shuffle the cards and that's the first waning they got when they saw how quickly her hands moved, not to mention....how quickly she gave each of them their cards. She kicked their asses up until the last part of the game. They were placing their bets with smirks on their faces and started showing their cards. Frisk waited and her face darkened. The men were ecstatic to see they may have won one round....until they saw the skeleton's smirk. She slammed her cards down and after she turned them they all stiffened. Another Royal Flush...She won and took everything that was on the table. They got cocky....too cocky. The men then started screaming in rage and accusing Gaster of helping her or using magic. 

"THERE'S NO WAY A MERE CHILD COULD BEAT US! WHAT AN EXAMPLE ARE YOU SETTING TO YOUR CHILDREN IF YOU TEACH THEM HOW TO CHEAT!?!" Frisk snarled. 

"Watch it! You're the one cheating! You have two more aces up your sleeve! LITERALLY!" Frisk said, narrowing her eyes. The man froze and all the adults turned to him. Gaster and Frisk smirked as they took the money and the fight broke out. 

"You are a genius..." Gaster said, chuckling, as they quietly left the casino with all their money. 

"Say...how about we get some McDonald's?" Frisk beamed. 

"YES!" 

* * *

Sans was tapping his foot impatiently. He missed Frisk already. That's when he heard the front door open and he jumped out of his seat on the couch and teleported. 

"FRISKY!" He said. Frisk squealed as she almost dropped the bag with food in it. 

"YOU MORON, YOU ALMOST MADE ME DROP OUR DINNER!" Frisk said. Papyrus then started descending the stairs from his room. 

"FRISK! FATHER! YOU HAVE RETURNED! UUU, IS THAT MCDONALDS?? DID YOU GET ME NUGGIES?" Frisk laughed. 

"Yup! I got you nuggies and I got Sans extra ketchup." Sans groaned in delight as he heard that. 

"oh my GOD! YOU are a blessing! alright, we're eating on the couch!" Sans declared. Gaster frowned. 

"You animals. We are not eating on the couch--" All three kids turned towards Gaster with a dangerous look. 

"Couch." They all said at the same time. Gaster gulped and shrunk. 

"Okkkkk...ahahaha....maybe one more time won't hurt." They all cheered and made their way happily towards the kitchen to take out the food from the bag. Gaster sighed and looked at Apollo who watched the whole scene from his favorite spot, the back of the couch. Gaster frowned. 

"Oh come on, they were going to kill me and probably burn me on a stake!" Apollo jumped off the couch and made his way cockily to the kitchen. Gaster narrowed his eyes. 

"Asshole..." 

But yes, a very successful day indeed. 


	100. Cooking with style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion by Frisk_Reaper. However, I added a bit of ~*Spice*~ (jk people this is family friendly). This chapter may be a little bit longer because I just LOVE mexican dishes and Paps and Frisk are ADORABLE together. I feel like she would be his first mother figure alongside Kat!!

"FRISK! FRISK! THEY TOLD US AT SCHOOL TO SHOWCASE OUR CULTURE!!" Papyrus said. Frisk rose a brow as the smaller skeleton walked in. 

"Oh? That's so cool, Papy. But err....why do you need me?" Papyrus smiled. 

"WELL YOU SEE? MONSTER CULTURE IS TECHNICALLY THE SAME WITH HUMANS AND THE TEACHER SAID SHE MEANT ETHNICITY." Frisk shrugged. 

"Guess you should say American then...?" Frisk said. Papyrus shook his head. 

"I HAVE DECIDED, SINCE YOU ARE FAMILY AS WELL, I WANT TO EMBRACE MEXICAN CULTURE AND CUISINE!" Frisk's mouth fell open and she sat up properly on the couch. 

"You...You want to show my culture to school....? Ohhhh bebé!! Eres tan dulce!!" Frisk said, hugging the tiny skeleton. 

"CAN YOU COOK WITH ME AND COME WITH ME TOMORROW??" Frisk smiled. 

"Of course Papy!! Oh oh you'll need a guayabera and I can wear a rebozo and a chincuete." Papyrus tilted his head. 

"TRADITIONAL MEXICAN CLOTHES...? ALSO...CHINCUETE WASN'T JUST MEXICAN SKIRT??" Papyrus asked. Frisk giggled.

"Well...yes...you are right on guessing but it's called differently depending on regions. My abuela is from Mazahua so for me it's more familiar to call it that." Papyrus nodded in understanding. 

"KIND OF LIKE HOW DIFFERENT PEOPLE SAY DIFFERENT THINGS IN ENGLISH THAT MEAN THE SAME. SYNONYMS OF SORTS." Frisk smirked. 

"Man, aren't you a smart one!" Papyrus puffed his chest up at the praise. 

"IF YOUR ABUELA WAS FROM MAZA....HAUA...?"

"Mazahua." 

"THERE! WHERE WAS YOUR GRANDPA FROM?" Frisk quirked a brow. 

"Oh? Abuelo was a gypsy singer from Guanajuato." Frisk said, smiling. Papyrus listened with stars in his eyes. Frisk sighed. 

"There's this big annual festival in there now called Festival Cervantino. It's so big it extends in all the plazas of the city." Papyrus beamed. 

"IT IS OFFICIAL! I WANT TO BE MEXICAN!" Frisk snorted as Papyrus started bouncing on the couch, talking about colors and food. 

"Easy there, Rambo. You're going to break something." Frisk said, shaking her head as she pulled Papyrus to sit down properly. 

"We need to first focus on your homework. What do you want to give tomorrow to the parents and kids, Papy." Papyrus nodded in determination. 

"KIDS ARE VERY PICKY FROM WHAT I'VE SEEN. THE PARENTS ARE ALSO PICKY." 

"What do you suggest. But not something basic like tacos. That would be overused." 

"I REALLY LIKE THAT CORN THINGY YOU MAKE." Frisk raised a brow, amused. 

"Elote?" 

"YES! AND AND- WE COULD DO THOSE TOASTED ROUND BREAD THINGIES!" 

"Tostadas, Papy." Frisk said. Papyrus nodded. 

"YES AND...MAYBE...THAT SOUP UMM..." 

"I don't think bringing Pozole to school would help, Paps. You said the kids are picky right?" 

"OH...YOU'RE RIGHT. A LOT OF THEM DON'T EAT THE SOUP THAT THE NICE LUNCH LADY MAKES." Frisk smiled. 

"See? So, I suggest this. Either Mole or Guacamole sauce for the Tostadas." Papyrus frowned in thought. 

"HMMM...OK!! LET'S DO BOTH!!" Frisk smiled. 

"Alright, let's go to the store. YO GASTER! ME AND PAPS ARE GOING TO THE STORE FOR PAPS PROJECT!!" The older skeleton popped his skull out from behind his office's door. 

"ALRIGHT! STAY SAFE!" Frisk gave Gaster a thumbs up as she got her jacket and left with a happy and cheerful tiny skeleton. 

* * *

"WE'LL HAVE TO BUY A LOT OF STUFF FOR THIS, RIGHT?" Frisk nodded. 

"Yuppers. We are cooking for a lot of people after all." Papyrus pouted. 

"NO WONDER NOBODY TOOK COOKING AND ONLY I DID. OR ELSE WE WOULD HAVE MORE TRADITIONAL DISHES....ACTUALLY...A MOM DID!" Papyrus said, remembering. Frisk quirked a brow as she was pushing Papyrus in the cart and looking at ingredients. She was checking for fresh vegetables. 

"YEAH! SHE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT 'WHITE CULTURE'." Frisk spurted her eyes widening a bit as she looked at Papyrus in shock. 

"What now?" She asked in shock. Papyrus nodded. 

"SHE SAID THAT EVEN IF I'M WHITE COLORED I DON'T COUNT." Frisk sighed. 

"Paps, believe me when I say there's no such thing as white culture, ok? There is AMERICAN culture but not white culture. European, Asian, Australian, African, you name it. But color doesn't define a culture. Heck, someone can be...i don't know blue?? and if they were born and raised italian, they are italian. Ok Paps?" The tiny skeleton nodded. 

"YES MA'AM! I KNEW SOMETHING SEEMED FISHY! AND I DON'T MEAN UNDYNE WHO TRIED TO SPY ON ME!" Frisk froze as she was picking some avocados up. 

"She what?" 

"WHAT?" Frisk face-palmed. 

"Let's just finish shopping." Frisk said, chuckling. 

"HEY FRISK...HOW DO YOU SAY THIS IN SPANISH?" Frisk smiled. 

"Are you going to do this with every ingredient?" Papyrus gave her a determined look. 

"YES!" 

"Alright, you're on." 

* * *

Papyrus was bouncing from one leg to the other as Frisk was tying her hair and putting on an apron. 

"Your turn, Papyrus. Oh, and wash your hands!" Frisk said as the skeleton was quickly going to his stool so he could wash his hands. 

"Let's start with the sauces and Tostadas." Frisk took out a pan and twirled it. She took out different kinds of chiles they bought looked at Papyrus who was looking at her in awe. She smirked. 

"Alright Papy. Let me teach you how to cut chiles." She said as she took out a knife and laid the chiles on a cutting board. She started cutting and Papyrus watched in awe at how quickly her hands moved. 

"I WANT TO TRY!!" Frisk chuckled. 

"Not that fast thought, ok? We don't want you cutting a finger off." Papyrus saluted as he got on his stool and started cutting the chiles. Frisk slid on the floor and went over to the ingredients for guacamole and took out a bowl and another cutting board. She started putting the avocado's in the bowl and mashing them with lime juice and a pinch of salt. 

"DONE!" Papyrus exclaimed. She looked over in Papyrus direction and had to take a second look. It was a mess. And he only finished ONE chile. 

"Oh, Papy..." She went over to him and stood behind him. 

"Alright, let me guide your hand ok? Who thought you to cut like this? Last time we cooked together you did so well..." Papyrus tilted his head. 

"FATHER DID!" Frisk frowned as she was still guiding Papyrus hand. 

"That son of a--" Frisk sighed and looked at what she was doing. Papyrus quickly got the hang of it and Frisk went back to her guacamole. She started cutting onions and tomatoes. 

"Hey Paps...wanna see a cool trick?" Frisk asked. Papyrus stopped and looked her way. She took the garlic twisted her blade and used the side to crush it. 

"Don't listen to what Gaster says about cooking, ok? If you have questions ask me. He never crushes the garlic." Papyrus made an 'O' shape with his mouth as he watched. Frisk quickly slid over to Papyrus and put the big amount of chiles in the pan. She frowned. 

"I'll need a second pan, no doubt." Frisk said. Papyrus went over and fetched a pan for her. Frisk put the heat to medium and stirred it a bit. 

"HOW LONG DO WE LEAVE IT?" Frisk smirked. 

"Until you can smell the aroma. It takes around 3 minutes if you can't smell." Frisk said, stiring a bit in both pans. Papyrus nodded and then went over to the table to take notes. Frisk looked at him amused. 

"You're taking notes?" Papyrus nodded. 

"YES! I WANT TO ONE DAY COOK AS GOOD AS YOU!" Frisk put a hand over her heart and made goo-goo eyes at the tiny skeleton. 

"You're the sweetest." The next steps with the sauces went by pretty quickly since Frisk was good at multi-tasking. She wrapped them both up and put them in the fridge. She sighed and looked at the rest of the ingredients. 

"Now for the Elote and Tostadas, huh?" Papyrus nodded. Frisk smirked. 

"Come on, we'll finish quickly, ok? We're an AWESOME team." Papyrus beamed. 

"NYEH HEH HEH!! WE SURELY WILL!!" Frisk gave him a small noggin. 

"NYEHHHH DON'TTTTT!!" They both started laughing and Frisk let Papyrus go so she could get the ingredients for the Elote. 

"Elote don't take that much, especially since it's grilled corn." 

"HOW DO YOU GRILL CORN?" 

"Using the grill." Frisk said, putting the grill on the counter and plugging it in. 

"It's electrical but it should do the trick." Papyrus tilted his head. 

"HOW DO YOU USUALLY GRILL IT??" 

"On a cool or wood grill. Depends. My abuelo liked coal better. It would get abuela mad because he would bring ashes inside." Papyrus giggled. Frisk put the corn on using some claws and let it sizzle. Papyrus sniffed. 

"THAT SMELLS REALLY NICE." Papyrus said. Frisk nodded. 

"Yupp. I should do Elote more often. When I cook Elote you usually aren't around, huh?" Papyrus shook his head. 

"NOPE." He said, slightly popping the P in a childish manner. Frisk smiled. 

"That can change easily-- Paps are you crying??" Papyrus sniffled. 

"I STARTED PEALING THE ONIONS..." Frisk laughed as Papyrus was crying. 

"MY EYES STING..." Frisk snorted. 

"Get out the kitchen for a bit so it can stop- DON'T RUB YOUR HANDS ON YOUR- Oh dios mio..." Frisk said, face-palming. Papyrus left for around 5 minutes so he could get rid of the stinging. He came back only to see Frisk stirring a sauce made out of mayonnaise, sour cream, garlic and lime juice and she had another bowl with cheese and chili powder. Papyrus licked his teeth as he watched. Frisk snorted. 

"It's for your project tomorrow, Papy. Watch it." 

"THAT'S A LOT OF SAUCE..." Frisk snorted. 

"We'll be around 40 people there. The food needs to be plenty." 

"ARE WE GOING TO ALSO MAKE CORN CHIPS??" Frisk snorted. 

"Yeah sure, we can make some corn tortillas. Did we buy Masa Harina? Papyrus nodded. Frisk patted him on the head. 

"Guess it's settled then." And so the two made beautiful crispy tortillas and got some nice tostadas shells and the fillings for the tostadas ready. Frisk and Papyrus then got some traditional clothing. Apparently, Gaster had found some of Frisk's grandparents old belongings thanks to the help of the human ambassadors. 

* * *

Frisk and Papyrus were walking towards Papyrus' school. Frisk's dress flowing even if she had a jacket on and her black heels making noise. Papyrus was skipping, his shirt flowing with beautiful embodiments. Frisk felt quite proud of her grandmother's handy-work. They had already sent the food with the help of the nice lunch-lady who convinced the guy who would bring ingredients to also stop by their house and take the food. Kids would stare in awe at them as Frisk and Papyrus passed. Frisk took off her jacket, holding it in her hand. She had a flower in her hair and a rebozo around her upper-body. Papyrus was still skipping happily. 

"PAPYRUS?!" Came a familiar voice. Frisk smiled as bot her and Papyrus turned towards Papyrus' best friend, George. 

"Hi George." Frisk said, waving. 

"GEORGE! DON'T I LOOK COOL? THIS IS A....A..." Frisk snorted. 

"Guayabera, Papy." The skeleton nodded. 

"YES, EXACTLY THAT!" George stared in awe. His father, still in his police officer uniform smiled. 

"What a beautiful culture to showcase. Is this manually made?" Frisk twirled a bit. 

"By my Abuela actually, thank you very much." Frisk said, smiling at the praise. 

"Well... I am a Black American...but my my Frisk you look stunning and Papyrus looks very handsome as well." 

"Thanks Mister Brown." Frisk said as all four walked over to the classroom. It was empty and Frisk could see how the class was divided in two. Karens and people who were trying to stay away. Either black, italian, indian, african, all of them trying to stay away. The RIGHT side engaged in conversation and Frisk even talked with Papyrus teacher. Papyrus was having fun with his classmates until-- 

"FRISK! FRISK! SOMEONE IS COMPLAINING ABOUT THE FOOD!" Frisk went over to Papyrus and noticed an angry woman with a casserole in her hands. Frisk winced internally. 

"Umm- YOU made all of this?" Frisk crossed her arms. 

"Is there a problem?" The woman smiled. 

"Why is there only umm...weird food here?" The room froze.   


"Excuse me?" The woman nodded.   


"I'm on a diet and...This food is all weird and I've never seen it before. Only this Tortelia thing." Frisk blinked in shock. 

"You mean...Tortilla?" The woman waved her off. 

"Yeah whatever. Tell your grandma to cook something else." Frisk snarled. 

"She's dead...want me to perform necromancy or what?" 

"Watch your tone young lady!" 

"WELL THIS YOUNG LADY IS ABOUT TO BEAT YO ASS! LET'S FUCKING GO! You come here with a SWEET POTATO CASSEROLE AND you tell me YOU'RE ON A DIET?? Also...WE'RE AROUND 40 PEOPLE in this damned classroom. Not even all the kids can share THAT little thing!" The woman gasped. 

"How DARE you? You first have a monster as your brother then--" 

"IT'S ONE TO TALK SHIT ABOUT FOOD BUT IT'S SOMETHING ELSE TO TALK SHIT ABOUT PAPYRUS. You either take your pitiful ass OUT of here OR I take you by force. CAPICHE??" Frisk said, snarling. The teacher didn't say anything. 

"YOU'RE SO DISRESPECTFUL. THAT THING MUST HAVE NO EDUCATION IF YOU'RE ONE OF THE PEOPLE RAISING IT!" 

"Actually ma'am. YOU started it." Said George's father. Frisk looked at the police officer. 

"Papyrus is the SWEETEST child and Frisk alongside his family are doing A GREAT job at raising HIM! He isn't some dog to be called IT." Frisk gave the man a thankful look and turned towards the woman again. 

"So? The police officer spoke. What will you do?" 

"UGH! WHATEVER! Let's go!" The woman left and Frisk sighed in relief. 

"Well...Who wants some Elote??" Frisk asked. The people in the room cheered.

* * *

"HEY FRISK?" Papyrus asked on the bus. Frisk raised a brow. 

"Hm?" Papyrus beamed. 

"COCINEMOS JUNTAS DE NUEVO, OK?" Frisk looked at the tiny skeleton with wide eyes and then smiled, hugging him. 

"Alright...We will. Te amo, Papy." Papyrus smiled. 

"LOVE YOU TOO, FRISK. I'M GLAD YOU CAME WITH ME TODAY." 


End file.
